· · Cuando los Caminos se Cruzan· ·
by Anniih
Summary: Emily Jones era una chica que venía de Missouri a estudiar a la cuidad de Virginia. Arthur Kirkland, era un chico londinense, popular a su manera. El primer día fue amable con ella, después la trató de campesina sin razón alguna. *UKxNyo!USA*
1. I

***Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz. Madison y Lindsay nos pertenecen.

***Advertencia: **Universo Alterno. Nyo!USA/Emily, Nyo!Japón/Sakura, Nyo!Romano/Chiara.

***Genero:** Romance, Comedia, Drama, Angustia.

***Parejas Secundarias:** EspañaxNyoRomano, posible GreciaxNyo!Japón.

***Pareja Principal: **UKxNyo!USA/ArthurxEmily.

***Notas:** Molossia/John.

* * *

…**(…****CUANDO LOS CAMINOS SE CRUZAN****…)…**

_By: Anniih y Satsuki-shi._

**.**

**.**

**Otoño**

Septiembre.

**I**

Arthur Kirkland. Así se llamaba ese chico supuestamente nuevo que no era nuevo en Thomas Jefferson High Schol. Se había ido a Inglaterra el año pasado para después volver este año, dejando avanzar algunos días para instalarse correctamente en la cuidad de Richmond, Virginia.

Al principio no le llamó la atención, solo cuando la clase completa fue a darle la bienvenida, preguntando con interés si retomaría el cargo de la presidencia estudiantil. No lo haría, sus planes estarían dispuestos exclusivamente en sus estudios y terminar el año siendo el mejor de todos, como siempre.

Vaya, era todo un presumido. Ya le caía un poco mal, aunque sin saber nada de él. No lo conocía, recién llegó a este año. Le preguntó a sus compañeras quien era ese Arthur, a lo que una de ellas con una sonrisa y sonrojada, se adelantó a contestarle. Arthur Kirkland era el mejor de la clase del año antes pasado y del antes-antes pasado, sabía todo, ayudaba a la clase en salir adelante y ganar concursos sacando el primer lugar. Practicaba la guitarra eléctrica, era perteneciente al equipo de fútbol de la escuela, él hacía de todo, y sobre todo lo más importante para todas las adolescentes de la escuela, era todo un caballero, aunque varias veces rechazaba las declaraciones de amor, solo aceptó una, que a duras penas duró tres meses la relación.

En resumen, era popular a su manera, y era amante de la literatura.

Debía ser bastante culto. Demasiado, incluso aceptó el examen que tendría la clase sin problemas, lo que no era para ella. ¡No estudió! Optó por abrir su cuaderno y darle una lectura a la velocidad de la luz. Era de química. Tuvo suerte de no ser de geografía o estaría muerta.

Respondió todas las preguntas, sabía de la materia haciendo memoria de sus letras marcadas en su cuaderno. Era simple. No fue la primera en acabar, fue la segunda después de Kirkland entregando el examen al profesor. Se sentó en su puesto, girando el rostro a la ventana, y ahí se perdió por completo, viendo las nubes blancas cubrir el cielo, y una brisa hizo mover las ramas. Hacía frío, por eso se acomodó más la bufanda en su cuello, no le agradaba los climas fríos, y tendría que soportar el invierno, esperando que no fuera tan terrible para sus huesos y resfriados.

El maestro les dijo que el resultado del examen se los daría más tarde, devuelta del receso.

Durante aquellos minutos de descanso, las chicas se sentaron en una banca, que iba al frente del pequeño partido de fútbol que los chicos armaron como bienvenida. Si que estaban entusiasmados por la llega del inglés, utilizándolo de delantero en el equipo contrario.

Las chicas chillaban de alegría, con sus hormonas en pleno funcionamiento. Parecían como si nunca en su vida hubieran visto a un hombre jugar a la pelota. Eso creía Emily. ¿Qué le veían de especial? Está bien que se vuelvan locas, quizás por un famoso de cine, ¿pero por ese tal Arthur? Ni siquiera tenía buen atractivo. O sea, miren esas horribles cejas, nada de sensual eran. Y Sakura concordaba con ella, llevándose la sorpresa que aparte de ser su mejor amiga, era amiga de Arthur, también.

Era una broma.

¿Pero cómo?

―Desde mi primer día en la escuela, fue el primero quien me habló. ―dijo, sonriendo sin exagerar.

―Sakura, ¿finalmente te compraste tus orejas de gato? ―preguntó una de las jóvenes, donde la nombrada acertó sacando su cintillo de orejas de gato, colocándoselo sobre su cabello un poco avergonzada, toda una otaku.

¿Cómo se veía? ¡Preciosamente tierna!

― ¡Sakura, te ves linda! ―Emily no se pudo contener en frotar su mejilla contra la ruborizada de la japonesa, abrazándola con ternura.

Sakura pidió que por favor la dejara de frotar, no le agradaba mucho sus instantes de explosión de cariño. Debió pensar en eso antes de colocarse el cintillo.

― ¡Cuidado con la pelota! ―Elizaveta gritó espantada avisando a las dos a que se alejaran del balón que venía a gran velocidad desde el partido, o cualquier tipo de maniobra para que no les hiciera daño.

Emily actuó en empujar a la de cabello azabache, que fue sostenida enseguida por las demás, aprovechando dar dos pasos hacia atrás con tal de evadir el balón, que por centímetros roza su nariz. Eso estuvo cerca.

― ¡Ten más cuidado por donde pateas la pelota! ―empuñó la mano arrugando la expresión. ¿Quién se atrevió en ser tan ciego en patear mal? Jugaban fútbol, no beisbol, por el amor de Dios.

―Disculpa ―Arthur se acercó rascándose la nuca, mostrando una leve sonrisa de culpabilidad sin haberlo deseado, y por suerte a ninguna de las dos dañó. Recogió el balón―. En realidad el balón rebotó en uno de mis amigos. No se volverá a repetir.

―Ah, bien. ―no sabía que decir al respecto, que solo aceptar sus disculpas. A cualquiera le podía pasar, ¿no?

―Ten ―de la nada del de orbes verdes hurgó en sus bolsillos entregándole un dulce envuelto en papel―, como muestra de mi arrepentimiento. Adiós.

Quedó perpleja ante el regalo en su mano y la forma de hablar.

¿Por…por qué le dio un dulce?

―Te-Te-Te dio un dulce. ―Madison tartamudeó como si fuera el apocalipsis. Emily no entendía esa reacción. Buscó a Sakura, quien expresó con el rostro que a lo mejor se metió en problemas, no sabía como explicarlo, y no quería decirle.

― ¡Le dio un dulce! ―las piernas de Lindsay decayeron al suelo totalmente dramatizando su triste realidad, siendo atendida por las otras que acompañaban― ¡A nadie le ha dado un dulce! ¡¿Por qué a Emily?!

― ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? ―Emily no entendía ese comportamiento tan terrible como si fuera un pecado. ¿Qué tenía de malo recibir un dulce del británico que ni conocía? Nada, seguramente.

De regreso a clases, el profesor realizó lo comprometido, la entrega de las calificaciones del examen de hoy. Iba puesto por puesto observando los semblantes tristes y sonrientes al ver la hoja, ni con el nombre escrito ayudaba mucho en el puntaje.

Pasó por Arthur, lo felicitó por tener la calificación más alta sin haber estado listo. Su cerebro era oro.

Continuó su camino pasando por las dos filas que le quedaban. Llegó donde Emily Jones, asombrándose en haber olvidado que ella tuvo mejor calificación que la del inglés, por un punto.

Todos susurraron fascinados, por fin alguien pudo superar a Kirkland. A él no le agradó. Entrecerró la mirada, fijándose en la rubia disimulando muy bien su desagrado. No podía permitir que alguien le superara. No podía existir alguien mientras estuviera en Inglaterra, tratando de superarlo.

Giró el rostro al pizarrón, serio.

Emily por su parte, estaba contenta con su examen. Su padre se alegría, ojalá en geografía fuera igual.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era clase de literatura, cambiarse de sala. La maestra les pidió narrar alguna historia de sus vidas, no importaba si fuera de pequeños, de sus padres, de su abuela, de la mascota, solo escribir y narrar. Quería ver como habían avanzado como escritura y el habla. Por supuesto se sorprendió por la presencia de Arthur, dándole la bienvenida, y pidiendo que la sorprenda más con sus dotes de escritor, después de todo le encantaba la literatura británica. Era bastante patriota.

Así, cada quien fue ideando sus historias, enredándose con palabras y palabras. Algunas inventadas, otras de sus vidas, hasta terminar el tiempo.

Arthur fue el tercero en levantarse de su asiento, tomando su cuaderno abierto. Procedió a leer sobre un mito celta, que cuando pequeño, su hermano mayor le contó solo para darle pesadillas –tampoco era intencional–, pero esta vez contaría una más neutral y mágica.

Todos anonadados. No fue para nada extensa, increíblemente buena pronunciación de las puntuaciones, ni que decir de aquella historia celta. La magia que el personaje principal se había enamorado de una doncella vista en sus sueños, para luego verla en vida y luchar por tomar su mano, fue increíble, sin importar que ella se convirtiera en cisne al año siguiente, fue preciosa.

Aplausos por favor.

Turno de Emily.

―Bien, no es la gran historia, solo es de mi vida. ―de pie, explicó antes de estropear la clase, dejando sin querer en la imaginación del anglosajón, que sería desastrosa.

Carraspeó la garganta y empezó.

Venía del Estado de Missouri, específicamente del Condado de Callaway. Su cuidad natal, donde fue criada rodeada de animales y de la naturaleza, por su padre y su abuela. Aire puro. Extrañaba ese aire, no tan contaminado, pero lamentablemente tenía que realizar su sueño de ir a una de las mejores escuelas de Virginia, donde este estado en particular tenía las mejores de todo el país, sin decepcionar a su padre, obteniendo una beca por sus grandes calificaciones en sus escuelas anteriores.

Simplemente quería ser grande. No ser marginada por el simple hecho de venir de un sitio rural, ordeñando vacas, limpiando sus cerditos, cabalgar, bailar y cantar country, disfrutar la vida. Hasta el momento todos han sido buenos y amables, sobre todo Sakura, tan linda ella. A veces le daban ganas de jalarle las mejillas.

Terminando de contar su vida en resumen, agradeció la atención, recibiendo algunas preguntas de la profesora.

― ¿Algún día se podría hacer un paseo escolar en tu pueblo?

― ¡Sería grandioso! ―desde al fondo Gilbert se entusiasmó por su propia cuenta con las ganas que siempre había tenido en adoptar un pollito. Comprar huevos en las tiendas para darles de su calor no funcionaba. ¡Quería un pollito de mascota con el nombre de Gilbird! Además, decían por ahí que las chicas de allá tenían bastante cuerpo, solo era cuestión de fijarse en la joven Jones, quien no tenía inconvenientes en hacer un paseo a su pueblo, lo cual aprovecharía en visitar a su abuela. Actualmente solo vivía con su padre y su nana.

Posteriormente se sentó para dejar a otros con sus narraciones.

Arthur, curvó los labios hacia el lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por fin terminando las clases, los alumnos se iban retirando del aula. Emily y Sakura cogieron sus cosas, se irían juntas. Bajando las escaleras, a la rubia se le olvidó su libro, por lo que tuvo que devolverse a la sala. Fácilmente lo encontró sobre su mesa. Lo guardó en su mochila y salió apresurada, no quería hacer esperar a la asiática, y por salir de esa manera, sin percatarse chocó con Arthur votándole los tres libros que traía a guardar.

Rápidamente la rubia se disculpó dispuesta a ayudarlo, sin embargo el inglés no hizo ningún movimiento, solo un mal deje.

―Mira lo que has hecho ―le dijo acusándola, cambiando su actitud amable cuando fue con ella al principio―. ¿No podrías a verte fijado y no venir corriendo? Es cierto, eres una campesina, no entenderás.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué era estúpida? ¿La insultaba por su condición social?

Sí, era una campesina, orgullosa de serlo. Y vería de qué estaba hecha esta campesina.

― ¿A quién le dices campesina?

―A parte de campesina, eres sorda. ¡Vaya! ―usó su característico sarcasmo haciéndola enojar― Y no te preocupes en recoger mis libros, no quiero que se ensucien de lodo.

Ese tipo, estaba más que muerto.

Un insulto podía soportar, pero dos, jamás.

Chasqueó la lengua y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, dispuesta destrozarle el rostro y la zona genital.

De abajo, Sakura oyó el alza del volumen de voz de su amigo Arthur. Algo sucedía, no tenía buen presentimiento, optando en subir. No solo estaba preocupada por Arthur, también por Emily, ella también yacía allá arriba. Al llegar…

― ¡Emily-san, suéltelo! ―se puso entremedio de ambos, tomando los brazos de la de ojos azules, intentado hacerla retroceder. Fue complicado ante sus pataletas de romperle el rostro de niñito bonito, pero pudo alejarla lo suficiente de su mejor amigo.

El inglés se desilusionó al conocer que Sakura, a su vez, era amiga de la campesina. Pobre de ella, ojalá no la haya llevado a ordeñar vacas. Se lamentó tanto.

No tenía de qué lamentarse, Sakura tenía a su lado una buena y linda amiga que siempre está en las buenas y en las malas.

Arthur soltó una risa suave ante su comentario cliché. Con eso la hizo enfadar más, haciendo a un lado a la japonesa. Sacó el dulce que le regaló en el primer receso, gracias al cielo no se lo comió, podía contener veneno.

―No me lo regreses, ya está sucio. Quédatelo. ―metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, curvando los labios con soberbia.

― ¡No, gracias! ¡Es tuyo! ―impulsiva, se acercó a él metiendo el dulce envuelto en papel dentro de la camisa, por encima de la clavícula.

Kirkland sobresaltó nervioso y sonrojado, intentando quitarse a Emily y que no le metiera ese dulce, ¡ya dijo que se lo quedara! ¡A parte de campesina, era terca!

Se alejó. El dulce de deslizó por la piel de su torso cayendo al suelo. Bien, si él no quería, entonces lo haría trizas.

Emily pisó el dulce con toda la rabia, espetando con la mirada al inglés, para luego marcharse con la frente en alto. Ahí tenía su dulce, por suerte no se lo comió.

―Perdón Arthur-san, disculpa a Emily-san. ―la japonesa inclinó la cabeza para seguir a la chica.

Bajando las escaleras, se agarró los cabellos dorados. ¡En un día, ese chico nuevo que no era nuevo que le caía mal! Lo detestaba. Se sentía agitada. Sakura trató de tranquilizarla con palabras sobre Arthur, que no era malo, él era muy buena persona si lo conocía bien.

― ¡Oh, pero que buena persona! ¡Me trató de campesina y de terca! ―señaló, acomodando su mochila en sus hombros.

―Pe-Pero…te doy disculpas en su nombre. En verdad, él no es así.

―Sí, como sea. ―cortó, no quería seguir hablando de ese tonto, señor de la amabilidad.

Salieron de la escuela. Cada una se despidió de la otra tomando sus rumbos a sus hogares.

Al llegar, lanzó el bolso sobre el sofá y se sentó. Le dolía la cabeza. Maldito día. Todos eran buenos y divertidos hasta que llegó ese Arthur, que de seguro la molestaría mañana, pasado mañana, todos los días del año. Maldición. La única forma de callarlo era golpearle el rostro para que dejara de hablar. Era su plan A.

Su nana la llamó a cenar. Se levantó y se dirigió al comedor, quien la esperaba su progenitor, leyendo el periódico. Le preguntó como le fue en la escuela. En regular, bien, si no fuera por ese chico no-nuevo quien la trató de tonta, cuando la había sido diferente en el primer cruce de palabras. Y para colmo insultar su condición social, pero no se quedaría así. No señor.

El hombre rió suave. Una señorita no debía pelear con los chicos, no se veía muy bien. Lo que tenía que hacer, era no prestarle atención y se acabó. Él solo se aburriría en molestarla. Así de fácil.

Ojalá fuera así. Suspiró.

Terminó de cenar, cogió su mochila del sillón y subió a su cuarto. Se dejó caer como pluma en la cama, rebotando. Miró el techo sin mucho interés. Se sentó procediendo a cambiarse de prendas, las necesarias para dormir. Ordenó todo para mañana, otro día de escuela. Revisó su correo encontrándose con un mensaje extraño y perturbador.

_De: Cuervooscurodelamor ..._

_Hoy te vi en la escuela. Eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda…[…]_

_Te amo._

.

Era el correo más extraño que jamás vio. ¿Qué era en realidad? ¿Quién se ahorró todo el tiempo en enviarle algo así? Parecía de un psicópata. Y ese nombre del correo… ¿Cuervo oscuro del amor? Prácticamente provenía de alguien demente.

No le daría mayor atención, tampoco era tan importante.

Cerró su correo y apagó el notebook. Posteriormente se acostó bajo las sábanas, muy tibias para pelear con el frío. Se acomodó en la almohada, y tan solo un segundo después…

― ¿Cómo supo mi correo? ―analizó del cómo ese tipo o tipa supo a donde mandar esas frases. Le dio un poco de susto y se acordó de una película parecida al hecho. ¿Si era un psicópata sexual? ¿Un psicópata de la escuela que la miraba siempre y no se daba cuenta? ¿Debía contarle a su padre, a sus maestros, a la policía?

Cálmate Emily, solo fue un mensaje en un día. Todo estaría bien, con tal de no estar sola en ningún momento, nada malo le pasaría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente en la escuela, discutió verbalmente con Arthur sobre la gente de Missouri y ser campesina. Lo detestaba y no importaba si las fans de ese idiota lo defendían, o les empezara a caer muy mal. Solo decía lo que pensaba hacia él. Era un creído, no por venir de Londres era la gran cosa. La gente de Missouri era mucho mejor, eran amables, alegres, fiesteros, no como él, horrible, feo, antipático. A veces sentía la necesidad de tener a su primo John, quien la protegía de cualquier idiota o bichos extraños, a pesar de su personalidad distante y poco cariñosa.

En fin. No pararon de discutir por nada, por lo que sea donde sus opiniones de contradecían hasta terminar las clases.

Regresó a su casa en compañía de la fanática del anime y manga, más agotada de lo usual. Gastar todas sus energías en gritarle a Kirkland era peor que hacer doscientos abdominales.

Como siempre, cenó, se cambió de ropa, y revisó su correo.

De nuevo un mensaje de ese tal _Cuervo Oscuro del Amor, _y a la misma hora de ayer, justo cuando salía de la escuela. ¿En verdad estaría cerca? ¿Sería de su clase? ¡¿Quién demonios era?!

Tragó saliva. So-Solo era cuestión de no responder al mensaje ni tomarle atención.

Nada malo ocurriría.

_De: Cuervooscurodelamor ..._

_Hoy te vi sonreír, te veías muy linda. Y también discutir, aunque no fue demasiado atractivo. De todas maneras no pierdes tu belleza._

_Eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda, eres muy linda…[…]_

_Te amo._

.

¿Có-Cómo sabía que discutió con una sola persona en todo el día?

.

* * *

**N/As:** La idea surgió de mí, y le propuse a mi esposa unirse a escribir este fic, el cual un amigo me dijo que era mejor que una telenovela (xD). Hemos avanzado unos cuantos capítulos más, pero todavía no nace la principal trama, hasta el momento solo es el principio. Irán de apoco, y debemos investigar más de las costumbres estadounidenses, sobre las zonas rurales de donde proviene Emily.

Y sé que debó continuar el otro también.

Eso básicamente. Casi se me olvida, creo que algunas odiaran un poquito a Arthur (xD).

Gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios e ideas.

¡Nos vemos, saludos!


	2. II

**Notas:** En éste capítulo es el mismo que el anterior, pero narrado en la perspectiva de Arthur, también hay cosas que no se encuentran en el primero. Este capítulo, es por mientras, para dejar pasar unos cuantos días y subir el tercero. ¿Okey?

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Septiembre.

**II**

El volver a la pequeña ciudad de Richmood, ni tan pequeña pero nada comparado con Londres…solo pensarlo lo deprimía un poco, pero este sería un buen año y más adelante podría postular a alguna universidad en Gran Bretaña y empaparse de toda la mística de su cultura.

El primer día de clases en Thomas Jefferson High School, o por lo menos los días que se atrasó en regresar e instalarse, volvería exactamente a su lugar, los mismos compañeros, y los mismos profesores, era un alivio saber que aquí nada había cambiado, aunque era un poco triste porque sentía que él había cambiado mucho después de su viaje. Tal vez, maduró o sus compañeros maduraron al revés.

A su mente se instalaron las preguntas tontas y sin sentido si volvería a su cargo de presidente del consejo estudiantil. La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de nada, solo debía ser el mejor, pensar muy bien que profesión ejercer para entrar a la universidad., además estaba el fútbol, así que se mantendría ocupado y en forma.

El juego de fútbol siempre era un buen lugar para deshacerse de toda la frustración y poder dormir de un tiro durante la noche. Tan perdido estaba en su reflexión que no se fijó que el idiota de Antonio le tiró un pase, además en un mal ángulo, él no es contorsionista como para patear esa cosa, por lo que rebotó en la cara del chico que lo marcaba, y salió disparado a un extremo de la cancha donde se encontraba un grupo de sus más fervientes fans y Sakura.

― ¡Cuidado! ―fue el grito general de todo.

Gracias a Dios alguien evitó que tocara a Sakura y la pelota casi golpeó a una rubia, por lo que veía no fue nada.

― ¡Ten más cuidado por donde pateas la pelota! ―ese pequeño grito salió de la bonita chica de cabellos dorados que estaba al lado de Sakura, pero ese no era un grito de una señorita.

― ¡Disculpa! ―Arthur, verla de cerca le puso algo nervioso, ella estaba furiosa. Enseguida recogió la pelota― En realidad el balón rebotó en uno de mis amigos. No se volverá a repetir. ―qué más podía decir para que la rubia no se enfadara más.

―Ah, bien. ―el rostro perplejo de la joven lo alentó un poco sabiendo que era perdonado, sin saber que aportar. Arthur si sabía como aportar y disculparse de verdad.

Metió las manos en su bolsillo.

―Ten ―sacó uno de los dulces que le regalaron unas chicas durante su bienvenida―, como muestra de mi arrepentimiento. Adiós. ―surcó los labios, bastante amable antes de dar la media vuelta en regresar con sus demás amigos.

Sus oídos percibieron el alza de voz de unas cuantas adolescentes asombradas y desconcertadas al ver que Arthur Kirkland le regaló un sencillo dulce a la de hebras onduladas y rubias.

Ojalá no piensen mal. Solo que hace mucho aprendió que la mejor forma de que una mujer te perdonase, era con una ofrenda, y que mejor que algo dulce, por lo menos así era con su ex.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las clases siguieron su ritmo normal, entregaron el pequeño examen, el profesor como siempre lo felicitó, pero en un momento se enteró que esta chica rubia, obtuvo mejor calificación. Esto era inaceptable, era verdad que no estaba preparado pero de igual forma ella no tenía que superarlo.

¿Qué es lo que ocurría? Él era el mejor que todos, además no pasó estudiando durante el viaje para que esa chica llegase y lo superara. Esto era personal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En literatura su clase favorita, escribió una antigua leyenda que su hermano mayor le contaba, era perfecta para esta clase para demostrar sus grandes dotes antes de que alguien más saliera en su camino.

Fue el turno de la señorita Emily –al fin supo su nombre gracias a la maestra–, era bastante linda, y adorable sin negarlo, no obstante aseguraba que eso era solo una fachada, ya que los grandes pechos siempre eran un indicador de un cerebro pequeño, no es que él fuera superficial, pero así lo tenia entendido.

Comenzó. La historia era de su vida, no podía ver algo más patético que contar una historia de tu vida a gente que no le interesaba. De igual forma escuchó atentamente para obtener material y no ser cortés, nunca se sabe cuando se podría necesitar, no es que le interesase esa rubia.

Después de escuchar la breve historia de su vida, y los comentarios tontos de algún día ir a visitar, encontró lo que necesitaba y su sonrisa asomó, era una granjera eso explicaba que fuera tan bruta y sin modales, estaba seguro que tenía una cerdita. Con esos pensamientos afloró una sonrisa macabra.

Era fin de las clases, tendría tiempo para leer algo y terminar la tarea y tal vez contestar sus correos. Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando de repente un rayo amarillo chocó contra él, cayendo sus libros que pidió en biblioteca. Se disponía a recoger sus libros cuando la chica rubia se disculpó y comenzó a recoger, no pudo evitarlo pero esto era ridículo.

―Mira lo que has hecho ― era estúpido, la granjera que le ganó por un punto en el examen y ahora lo chocaba―. ¿No podrías a verte fijado y no venir corriendo? Es cierto, eres una campesina, no entenderás.

― ¿A quién le dices campesina?

Sabía que era estúpido, mas esa chica lo saca de sus casillas.

―A parte de campesina, eres sorda. ¡Vaya! ―usó su característico sarcasmo haciéndola enojar― Y no te preocupes en recoger mis libros, no quiero que se ensucien de lodo. ―estaba siendo ofensivo, no era normal. Le superaba.

La misurense chasqueó la lengua y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, con claras intenciones de golpearlo. Lastima que él inglés no podía hacer mucho, no podía golpear a una mujer.

Hasta que escuchó un grito.

― ¡Emily-san, suéltelo! ―la pequeña Sakura se interpuso y trató de alejarla de él. Lamentaba que Sakura tuviera que verse involucrada, pero lo más importante ¿desde cuándo era amiga de la campesina?

El inglés se desilusionó al conocer que Sakura, a su vez, era amiga de la campesina. Pobre de ella, ojalá no la haya llevado a ordeñar vacas. Se lamentó tanto.

No tenía de qué lamentarse, Sakura tenía a su lado una buena y linda amiga que siempre está en las buenas y en las malas.

Los comentarios clichés siempre lo hacían reír. Eran para las personas sin nada de ingenio, pero esto era como para una tarjeta de mejores amigas por siempre. Su risa suave provocó a la rubia, sacando el dulce que le regaló al principio.

―No me lo regreses, ya está sucio. Quédatelo. ―metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, curvando los labios con soberbia.

― ¡No, gracias! ¡Es tuyo! ―se acercó a él metiendo el dulce envuelto en papel dentro de la camisa, por encima de la clavícula.

La acción lo sobresaltó nerviosamente y se sonrojó, intentando quitarse a Emily de encima y que no le metiera ese dulce, ¡ya dijo que se lo quedara! ¡A parte de campesina, era terca!

Se alejó. El dulce de deslizó por la piel de su torso cayendo al suelo.

La rubia lo ve caer y lo pisa, poniendo lo que parecía ser una cara para espantarlo, dando una vuelta, tal vez algo dramática alejándose del lugar.

―Perdón Arthur-san, disculpa a Emily-san. ―la japonesa inclinó la cabeza para seguir a la chica.

Suspiró. Eso fue agotador, quien lo diría en su primer día de clases.

Al final recogió sus libros y se fue a casa, era frustrante aquella campesina, sacaba lo peor de él, bueno era cierto que siempre fue cínico, pero no comprendía su actitud ante ella. Le parecía bonita, pero no la soportaba…sin tener argumentativas razones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana llego rápido, día nuevo y de nuevo a clases, estaba a tiempo como siempre para llegar unos minutos antes de la hora de comienzo de la clase, el camino era algo monótono pero lo prefería así, ver los mismo escaparates, algunas personas saliendo de sus casas, era tranquilo además se demoraba casi treinta minutos llegar a la escuela y tenía exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar.

Normal, se colocó los audífonos en los oídos. Escuchar música de su preferencia a lo que realmente le llamaba música de verdad, le estimulaba en seguir con calma y serenidad, tarareando la letra. No quería pensar mucho. Hoy sería un día estupendo, sobre todo en habar pedido "prestado" dinero de su hermano mayor Scott. No quería molestar a su madre.

Adentrando a las puertas del establecimiento estudiantil, saludó a Antonio. Un poco más alejado divisó a su querida amiga japonesa, sola. Se acercó cordial saludando con un beso en la mejilla, preguntando como durmió anoche, si tomó desayuno, si no se quedó hasta las altas horas de la noche viendo alguna nueva serie de dibujos animados japoneses… Si preguntaba todo eso, era porque la conocía y no podía dejarla que se desorientara de sus deberes. Era su mejor amigo, después de todo.

― ¡Sa-ku-ra! ―el llamado exclamado provino de Emily, corriendo hacia ella con una energética sonrisa― Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste? Ni me digas, yo no dormí muy bien.

Ni siquiera le contestó como para responder por ella.

La estadounidense continuó conversando relacionado con haber visto en las noticias un gatito que saltó una cerca y se cayó para atrás, de otra de un hámsteres que movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música, un sinfín de novedades sin que la joven Honda pudiera decir una sola palabra.

La presencia británico no había notado. No le molestaba que su amiga no pudiera articular en responderle, lo que sí, que la rubia hablaba demasiado. Exageraba las situaciones y no se callaba nunca ni para respirar. ¿Nadie la podía calmar? ¿Realmente era así? Su personalidad no acompañaba en su apariencia física.

No obstante, más en no haber sido saludado. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Acaso estaba pintado? No importaba la discusión de ayer, tal vez se podía arreglar con buenas palabras, como gente civilizada, pero por lo menos debería saludarlo, conocer si tenía educación y no ser una simple campesina según lo que aseguraba como eran esa gente de pocos recursos.

Le llamó la atención, indignado.

― ¿No te enseñaron a saludar? ―no debía alzar una ceja, eso sería provocación. Solo era mostrar su molestia en haberlo ignorado.

Emily calló por milagro. Pestañeó y se dio cuenta que Kirkland acompañaba a la asiática, quien se mordió el labio, analizando su mal y preocupando presentimiento entre esos dos.

―Sí me enseñaron, pero no con gente desagradable y creída. ―posó sus manos sobre su cintura, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, apuntando con palabras a quien se refería.

―Aunque las personas no sean agradables, por lo menos saluda por respeto. Eso iba hacer contigo. ―ahí iba de nuevo. Controlar esta extraña actitud, no entendía por qué afloraba solo con ella de la noche a la mañana. De un solo día sin conocerla como realmente era, sin dejarse llevar por las apariencias.

En ese instante, Sakura interfirió hacia la de orbes azules. Por favor, no comience.

― ¡Pero si el que comenzó con todo esto, fue él, no yo! ¡Él me trató de campesina! ―recordó Jones apuntando a Arthur con uso de razón. Ella no fue quien lo buscó para pelear, incluso creyó que serían amigos… ¡Pero fue él quien, de un rato para otro la trató pésimo! Debería brindarle de su apoyo.

Por parte de Arthur, no se estimuló mucho en alterarse. De alguna manera le pareció divertida la acusación de la rubia.

Revisó la hora en su celular.

―Nos vemos en clases, señoritas. ―se despidió sin más, dejándolas solas.

Emily, por poco se alteró si no fuera por la azabache que se interpuso, aconsejándole en inhalar y exhalar. Iban a entrar a clases, no podía estar con ese ánimo de perros. Solo era no prestarle atención a Arthur si la incomodaba con sus agresiones verbales.

Estuvo tan equivocada.

Kirkland discutió con Emily por un problema de logaritmo. Él tenía la razón del resultado, ella no, porque era una boba y torpe, para después decirle repetitivas veces en ser una campesina.

La chica hizo oídos sordos. No se molestaría en responderle, y se sentó silenciosa en su silla.

Honda suspiró aliviada, sin durarle por muchas horas.

Otras clases más, volvieron a discutir. El tono subió. Más allá de que la estadounidense fuera de un sitio rural del país de la libertad, tocó a la gente de Missouri.

Imperdonable.

El asunto era con ella, no con otras personas sin conocer.

No le interesaba. Solo quería verla enojar, escuchando en ser un engreído, que Londres no era la gran cosa, y que esas cejas que tenía sobre los ojos verdes eran horrorosas. ¿Cómo podía vivir con ellas? Le preguntó.

Arthur se molestó por insultar sus cejas.

Sus fans no tardaron en defenderlo. Él les pidió no intervenir, no solo por ser señoritas, también al no soportar en tener chicas que lo seguían por todo. Nunca buscó ser popular.

De esa manera, los dos de cabello rubio no pararon hasta terminar las clases, donde cada uno se fue por su propio camino. Al fin sin verse hasta mañana en la escuela, terminando el día para comenzar el fin de semana de descanso físico y mental.

Antes de marcharse, esperó a Antonio afuera de la reja. Deseaba conversar.

Lo llevó a un local de comida rápida. El inglés simplemente compró unas papas fritas y una bebida gaseosa. El castaño fue por un hogdog.

Comieron un poco. La curiosidad en Antonio apareció al no oír nada de lo que quería hablar el rubio, por lo que preguntó.

― ¿Qué sabes sobre esa chica…Emily? ―no tardó en empezar dirigiendo un bastón de papa a la boca, sorprendiendo a su compañero de tez más oscura que la suya.

― ¿Para qué quieres saber?

―Para saber ―obvió sin parecer divertido para el español―. Me asunté un año, no la conozco.

Antonio entrecerró la mirada, no le creía en solo no conocerla. Había algo más.

― ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Sakura?

―Es su amiga, no me diría nada.

― ¿Te gusta? ―trató adivinar colocándolo rojo― ¡Arthur, por Dios! Llevas dos días en conocerla ¿y ya te gusta? ¿Tío, no puedes esperar un mes para estar seguro si en verdad estás enamorado?

―No estoy enamorado, ni me interesa ―frunció el ceño, se sintió insultado. ¡No le gustaba esa rubia! Estaría enfermo de la cabeza. No tenía tan mal gusto, prefería a las mujeres inteligentes―. Solo quiero saber de ella…es insoportable. ―suspiró.

Antonio se cruzó de brazos, otra vez entrecerrando la mirada. Pues hablar de los demás por detrás, no es bueno de uno.

― ¿Por qué? ―llamó la atención del británico― Dos días y se llevan mal, no es normal, y peor tu discriminación hacia Emily. Tío, no eres así.

―Eso intento saber, por qué me siento tan tenso con ella. ―explicó severo. No entendía su comportamiento.

―De todas maneras no hablaré de ella. ―negó, jamás hablaría detrás de la espalda de sus amigas.

Entonces, el anglosajón pensó.

― ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la señorita Vargas mayor te rechazó?

― ¿Me estás chantajeando?

―Negocio ―adquirió a corregir―. Tú me contestas, yo te doy un buen pago.

Antonio encerró la mirada verde, directa hacia el rubio. No lo haría en no ser rechazado por enésima vez por la italiana sureña, de otra clase pero del mismo grado. No necesitaba de nada aparte de sus dotes españoles para salir algún con ella. Aun mantenía las esperanzas de amor.

Únicamente le diría una sola información de su amiga, nada más.

― ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente de Emily?

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué le contará Antonio a Arthur? ¿Eh? ¿Qué le gusta para comer? xD

Las dejo hasta aquí. Gracias por su comentarios ^^

¡Saludos!


	3. III

**Nota:** Perdonen por no responder los reviews anteriores, no tenía tiempo, menos ahora, trato de hacerme algunos minutos libres. Está semana tengo los últimos exámenes de la universidad, todos juntitos y pegaditos. Me siento morir estudiando… Bueno, ahora sí comienzan los capítulos normales, creo xD

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Septiembre.

**III**

¡Al fin, señor! ¡Al fin! Último viernes del mes de Septiembre, y el volver del fin de semana para poder descansar luego de unos días muy particulares. Pero eso no importaba, era bueno tener una mente positiva y todo saldría bien el último día de la semana. Y con mayor razón se levantó con ánimos de estirar sus brazos, emitiendo un extenso bostezo, preparada para vestirse, desayunar e ir a la escuela.

Se levantó olvidando en dejar el pie derecho primero en el suelo. Puso el izquierdo, decían que era de mala suerte.

No, no. Debía pensar positivo y no en tontas supersticiones. ¿Quién habría inventado que levantarse con el pie izquierdo era de mala suerte por todo el día? Alguien muy quemado y salado, quien quería explicar su vida hecha un fracaso.

Bostezó de nuevo y se puso de pie a descalzo manteniendo sus cabellos desordenados con friz. Se acarició el abdomen caminando a la puerta de su habitación, abriendo para salir en ir al tocador sin percatarse del choque frontal con el umbral. No dolió mucho. Se sobó y entró a la ducha.

Completamente alistada en marcharse, cogió su mochila, sus cosas personales mega importantes como su teléfono móvil, y emprendió la típica ruta al establecimiento sin pensar que su camino estaría colapsado de desastres en su contra. Sus zapatos nuevos mojados al pisar una poza de agua, por centímetros sintió la muerte cerca al salvarse del vehículo que casi la rozó, una pelota llegó sobre su cabeza sin dolerle demasiado, provenía de unos niños jugando, luego observó la hora en su celular, iba atrasada ¡rayos! Se apresuró a máxima velocidad.

Llegó tarde de todas maneras interrumpiendo la clase. Surcó los labios tímidamente y se sentó en su puesto de siempre.

En eso, Arthur movió la cabeza en negación. No podía creer el descaro de la campesina en llegar tarde e interrumpiendo al profesor. Desubicada, pudo haber esperado la próxima clase para entrar.

Posterior a las clases, Emily entró al tocador femenino. Necesitaba despejarse, su semblante no era energético ni alegre. Se veía pésima. No era ella.

Dejó correr el agua, se mojó el rostro y cerró el grifo, secándose con sus propias manos. Caminó al inodoro, cerrando la puerta con seguro. Al terminar sus necesidades básicas el agua empezó a subir y a subir sin detenerse. ¡Debía escapar! ¡Ni siquiera existía un desatascador!

Abrió la puerta antes de ser inundada y cerró como si nada hubiera pasado. Nadie se daría cuenta. Por suerte estaba sola en el baño. Se lavó las manos girando más el grifo, corría con fuerza el agua por sus nervios nacidos ante el susto del váter. Si no fuera para menos lo anterior, el grifo salió de su lugar empapándola como si fuese la llegada de los bomberos a pagar el incendio.

Toda su vestimenta, todo su cabello, hasta sus zapatos mojados. Goteaba contra el suelo ante el caos del baño. ¡Era una inundación! ¡Se quería morir!

Sus labios tiritaban a causa del frío y de lo pésima que se sentía por su mal día.

Lloró con rabia e insultada por el agua. Se secó el rostro rápidamente, la clase siguiente no tardaría en iniciar, y entraría así siendo la burla de todos. Estrujó lo más posible su camiseta y su chaqueta, sacudiendo sus manos. Se arregló el peinado y salió del tocador topándose al otro lado con la persona que menos deseaba ver, el británico. Al lado del baño de mujeres, estaba el de hombres.

Arthur se detuvo observándola. Ella se apresuró en alejarse sin conseguirlo al oírle la voz.

― ¿Qué te ocurrió? ―sonrió divertido al voltear, sin quitarle la vista de encima― ¿No alcanzaste a ducharte en casa y por eso utilizaste el baño de la escuela?

― ¡Cállate! ―también giró irritada, causando más entretenimiento en él. Odiaba su humor ácido.

―Hasta lo que yo sé, las personas se bañan sin la ropa puesta ―no se detenía―. Es cierto, eres campesina.

Emily infló las mejillas frunciendo el puente entre sus cejas.

― ¡Cierra la boca, Kirkland!

El nombrado con enojo, soltó una risa sutil entrando al tocador correspondiente a su sexo, dejando sola a la estadounidense, quien se marchó a la sala.

Prácticamente no era su día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La estadounidense suspiró e hizo un mohín ante la idea de sus amigas en salir al centro comercial después de clases. Era viernes, era el momento magnífico en despejarse, y era fin de mes. Lo pensaba detenidamente por la mala suerte de su día, todos se rieron al entrar al aula toda empapada, y el maestro envió a unos profesionales arreglar el desastre del tocador.

Si aceptaba la salida, tal vez un motociclista le robe su mochila, su billetera, su dinero, su todo, o tal vez se tropiece y caiga, o tal vez viviría su primera abducción alienígena, o tal vez los dragones resucitarían para invadir a la humanidad, o tal vez se convertiría en maestra pokemón, o tal vez…

Sakura posó ambas manos en su hombro sin salir de su asiento, en la sala de comedores de la escuela. Ya habían almorzado, por ende conversaban en idear una salida, tratando de que la rubia dejase de imaginar toda su mala racha del día. Debía cambiar como sea; devolverle el ánimo.

Sonrió para ella, amable, usando el ingenio de su ternura _kawaii_ en convencerla en ir a una heladería, tiendas de ropas, zapaterías, maquillajes, lo que cualquier chica de su edad haría, incluso los videojuegos.

Uhm, lo último le gustó. Pero, tal vez los personajes de los videojuegos saldrían de la pantalla para dominar el mundo…

―Nada de eso pasará. ―dijo Madison aburrida en jugar con el tenedor sobre los pocos espaguetis que quedaban en el plato.

La de orbes azules quiso defenderse, Elizaveta la detuvo en convencerla también. Se unió y continuó la asiática.

―Es viernes, es fin de semana, debemos aprovechar, y deja de pensar en la mala suerte. ―mencionaba la castaña, mientras Honda acertaba con la cabeza.

¿No la entendían? ¡Intentó ser positiva todos los minutos de hoy, y no resultó! ¡Todo es desgracia tras desgracia! ¡¿Qué demonios hizo en su vida pasada para sufrir así?!

Enseguida la húngara se asqueó sin perder la paciencia. Exigió a Emily que la mirase directa, incrédula fue seducida en ir a Stony Point Parkway. Al fin aceptó, ya que estaría con sus amigas, un grupo de personas donde nada malo le pudiera ocurrir, donde su mala suerte acabaría para siempre. Y eso que solo era un día.

― ¡Bellezas mías! ―Gilbert alzaba la mano a la distancia del comedor, acompañado por sus secuaces, o al menos eso parecía al acercarse y sentarse en una silla vacía sin permiso de nadie― ¿Tienen planeado algo hoy?

―Averiguar si tu única neurona sigue funcionando. ―respondió Elizaveta. Sakura soltó risa débil. El albino chasqueó la lengua, no fue gracioso ese chiste y lo olvidó en un segundo repitiendo la pregunta. La azabache fue quien cordialmente le contentó, divisando las siluetas de Antonio y Arthur, de pie. Emily no se daba cuenta del segundo.

― ¿Podemos ir? ¡Bien, genial, estamos invitados! ―ni siquiera escuchó la respuesta de Elizaveta, sabiendo que no le dejaría acompañarlas. Bueno, qué más daba, ya se invitó agregando al español y al inglés. Estos dos eran más amables que el narcisista de Beilschmidt.

― ¿Centro Comercial? ―pestañeó Kirkland ocultando las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, acaparando la atención de la joven Jones. ¿Estaba ahí, desde cuándo?― ¿No crees que es muy…?

―Excelente para ver tías lindas. ―comentó sonriente el español.

―Chiara. ―pronunció el germano.

― ¡Juro que no le soy infiel aunque no tengamos ninguna relación y me rechace! ―explicó, sin que nadie de los estudiantes se diese cuenta si actuaba al expresar con las manos, o en verdad era así ante el amor. Pobre Antonio, un año -más éste- ingeniándoselas en ser aceptado por la italiana. ¿No debería rendirse ya? Por su bien.

Entonces, Arthur tomó el habla al ser interrumpido.

―Como iba diciendo, ¿no crees que sea muy…? ―pero nuevamente es cortado, no por el hispano, si no por Gilbert. Le dijo que sería divertido disfrutar, y que aceptase ir.

Para Emily, no le sonó buenas noticias. ¡¿Kirkland iba ir?!

― ¡¿Tú también vas?! ―sobresaltó sin pensar en tomar el tenedor entre sus dedos de la mano derecha, ni sabía por qué lo hizo, tan sólo vio la mirada egocéntrica del él, y si ella tenía algún problema con estar en el grupo― Ninguno. ―susurró mintiendo. ¿Y decían que salir al centro comercial le ayudaría con su mala suerte del día? ¡Ja! Cada vez se ponía peor. Lo único que le faltaba, ese cretino de Arthur cerca, y para colmo la vio empapada al salir del baño. Algo peor que esto, no podría ser sobrepasado por nada. O eso esperaba.

Al terminar las clases, los ochos estudiantes de preparatoria se reunieron afuera de la entrada. La estadounidense venía sujetada del brazo de la japonesa, por nada del mundo la soltaría, por nada, ni porque Lindsay y Madison tenían cosas que hacer al ser llamadas por celular por partes de sus padres. Era obligación regresar a casa cuanto antes. Era triste. Solo se encontraban Gilbert, Antonio, Arthur, Elizaveta, Sakura y Emily, quien no soltaba a la segunda, ni llegando al gran sitio ideado en pasear y mirar, a lo mejor uno que otro haría maldades, refiriéndose a los hombres.

Subieron por las escaleras, jamás pensaron que había tanta gente un viernes por la tarde, tampoco era un colapso o sobrepoblación como en China. Era normal. Fueron observando las tiendas. La húngara se detuvo. Sus esmeraldas causaron emoción por los hermosos e iluminados vestidos de gala detrás del vidrio. ¡Eran maravilloso! Justo lo que quería para la fiesta de graduación, a pesar de faltar meses en terminar el año. Le diría a su madre la dirección de la tienda para que lo comprase enseguida, antes de que se agoten por otras adolescentes.

Sacudió la mano hacia las dos que yacían juntas, las hizo aproximarse, a compartir la belleza hecha tela. Sus ojos también se iluminaron y comenzaron a platicar totalmente emocionadas.

Gilbert tomó asiento en una banca, arqueando una ceja en mirarlas.

―Chicas. ―mencionó surcando de lado los labios, haciendo entretenida la escena de las jóvenes por unos vestidos. Antonio rió suave. Arthur sonrió y se rascó la nuca, las chicas siempre eran así, todo lo que sea prendas de vestir ahí estaban con sus ilusiones a flor de piel.

El hispano se movió de su sitio, pues estar parado sin hacer nada mientras ellas tres yacían ocupadas era aburrido. Se dirigió a una tienda de electrónica, a la muestra de sus productos detrás del ventanal, posaban televisores de pantalla plana y todo lo relacionado con videojuegos. Los últimos juegos, calientes, recién salidos del horno. ¡Miren esa pistola para la consola! ¡Miren ese volante de auto! ¡Miren esa guitarra! ¡Miren todo!

― ¡Chicos, vengan! ―exclamó, ellos tan solo giraron― ¡Está el Halo 4!

― ¡¿El 4?! ―el germano saltó de la banca a toda prisa, pegándose en el cristal― ¿No saldría en noviembre?

―Ni idea que pasó. A lo mejor es una muestra ―se sentía confundido, no tanto como el británico posando la vista en la atracción. Debería juntar dinero y comprarse la guitarra, jugar con el joystick no es muy emocionante que digamos―. ¡Emily, ven a ver!

La nombrada acató. Dejó a las demás al unirse a los muchachos, empujando a Arthur, necesitaba espacio. El chico frunció el entrecejo.

Aparte de que sus luceros brillaran por los vestidos, de igual forma por los videojuegos en exposición. ¡Los adoraba! Cuando vino a vivir a la cuidad, conoció todo esto, era divertido jugar por horas, enojarse porque su personaje no podía pasar de nivel. Antes, al estar en Missouri no tenía en casa, únicamente hacía desaparecer el aburrimiento jugando con su hermana y sus mascotas, y molestar a su primo. Eso no querría decir que no existía la tecnología, claro que sí, pero menos abundante.

A Arthur le llamó la atención. No sabía que a la campesina le gustaban estas cosas que eran más de chicos. Gran descubrimiento.

Y después continuaron recorriendo con la mirada todos juntos en grupo. Emily olvidó agarrarse de Sakura, eso era alivio para la asiática, no tanto para la castaña de cabello largo al percibir que el idiota de Gilbert le levantó la falda de color blanca. Recibió la planta del pies derecho de la joven en el rostro, marcándole con advertencia en no volverlo hacer. La próxima vez le rompería la nariz sin misericordia.

El albino se sentó. El dolor en su frente le superaba, esa patada sí que le dolió hasta el cerebro. Sakura y Antonio le hicieron compañía, la primera le atendió el chichón en la frente, por suerte traía unas cuantas banditas en caso de emergencia, o tal vez usarla en su amiga estadounidense sin saber que andaba con su enemiga la mala suerte. Por el momento nada malo le había sucedido, ni molestarse por la presencia de Arthur, el cual no debería, él era buena persona, solo tenía que conocerlo más y vería su bondad.

Alzó la cabeza y la dirigió por inercia hacia atrás. Justamente las personas ocupadas en sus pensamientos se encontraban juntas frente a una tienda de antigüedades. Sería un milagro si llevasen un poco mejor. Lo último es perder la fe.

―No sabía que te gustaran las antigüedades. ―pronunció la joven Jones arreglándose el bolso a un solo hombro.

―Me gusta la delicadeza de los diseños en madera ―respondió sin despegar los orbes de los objetos, relojes antiguos, muebles, entre más―. No soy aficionado a la tecnología.

Con razón. Venía de Londres, allá todo era anticuado. No se sorprendió mucho.

Creó unas cuantas muecas con la boca, levantando disimuladamente la mirada hacia el rostro serio del inglés, mientras un desconocido también se posó para deleitarse con las antigüedades. Nunca lo vio tan serio, el semblante era diferente a lo que acostumbraba en estos días, molestándola con el apodo de campesina y su maldita ironía. Se veía más normal, más lindo.

¡¿Qué?! ¡No, jamás! ¿Kirkland, lindo? Debía ser una broma de su cabeza. Ahora su mal día empeoraba imaginando que él era lindo. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Se ajustó el bolso en el hombro, comenzando a buscar en el bolsillo de adelante su celular. No lo encontró. ¿Por qué no estaba? Recordó perfectamente haberlo guardado ahí. ¡¿Por qué no estaba?! ¡¿Se lo robaron?!

Desesperada revisó todos los bolsillos de la mochila. Arthur volteó a saber que demonios hacía.

― ¿Te ocurre algo?

― ¡Se robaron mi celular! ―chilló como si su alma se la hubiera sustraído, acaparando las atenciones de sus amistades.

Gilbert exigió quién fue para ir a recuperar el móvil con sus dotes de grandiosidad.

Emily hizo memoria. Unos segundos atrás, un sujeto se encontraba a su lado. ¡Él fue! ¡Maldición, su mala suerte no terminaba!

― ¡El grandioso yo recuperará tu celular! ―se armó de valor como todo un guerrero, esforzando las piernas en correr, no obstante, regresó con una pregunta― ¿Cómo era el tipo que te robó?

Elizaveta se palmó el rostro. Más idiota no podía ser. Y para colmo los segundos avanzaban dando libertad al delincuente en su escapatoria.

Aparte de que haya sido Emily quien vio al sujeto, también Arthur. Éste masculló y dejó su mochila en las manos del germano. Se encargaría de recuperar el apartado de la campesina, corriendo a toda velocidad del Stony Point Parkway, mirando a cada calle si lo reconocía. Sería difícil encontrarlo y recuperar el celular… ¿Por qué hacía esto? Ni siquiera le importaba si lo perdía o no, pero bueno, ya estaba metido en esto, no había paso atrás.

Hasta que reconoció al tipo del robo.

― ¡Oye tú, regrésale el celular a esa campesina! ―le gritó yendo hacia él, a perseguirlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Arthur-san se tarda demasiado ―la japonesa rezaba por su mejor amigo que no le haya ocurrido nada malo. Todos estaban esperándolo en la entrada del centro comercial―. Espero que esté bien.

―Ojalá lo golpeen ―dijo Emily recibiendo la fulminadora mirada de Sakura―. Lo siento, fue una broma.

Aquella broma no fue buena.

― ¡Ahí viene Arthur! ―el español señaló al rubio. Iba calmado y agotado con el celular de la estadounidense. Se lo entregó enseguida sacudiendo la mano, la tenía colorada. ¿Acaso golpeó al ladrón?

―No lo soltaba nunca, por eso me vi obligado a romperle los dientes. ―liberó sus acciones sin ser un ser de violencia, mientras que Jones revisaba si su aparato se encontraba en buen estado. Todo estaba bien, ningún problema, a lo que sintió escalofríos por la observación de Kirkland.

Arqueó una gruesa ceja. Ella lo miró. ¿No debería decirle algo importante?

Se mordió el labio, mas era educado agradecerle.

―Muchas gracias. ―fue bajita la voz, sonrojándose. Suficiente para Arthur con escucharla.

―Guarda bien tu celular, si no quieres que te roben otra vez, porque para la próxima no gastaré mi tiempo en una campesina. ―iba tan amable hasta dejar salir su maldito… ¡Arg! Lo estrangularía, y claro que guardaría bien su celular, pero no por sus consejos.

―Deberías comprarte hielo. ―la de rasgos asiáticos se preocupó sosteniendo la mano herida del inglés. No era necesario, según él.

Luego, Gilbert le devolvió la mochila.

―Olvidémonos de lo ocurrido, hay una cafetería por acá. ―agregó justo cuando el estómago de Antonio comenzó a rugir como león.

―Vayamos a comer paella.

¿Alguien le dijo a Antonio que en las cafeterías no vendían paella? Nadie, recién Elizaveta le destruyó la ilusión, avanzando con los demás en ir a la cafetería.

Emily, después de unos segundos intensos observando su celular recuperado, reaccionó sujetando el brazo de Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue tirarse de espaldas sobre su cama. No quería comer, no quería absolutamente nada. En la cafetería comió demasiado y discutió demasiado con Arthur. No sabía cómo comenzaron a discutir por unos queques. ¡Por unos pedazos de queque! Nadie discutía por eso por el amor de Dios.

Exhaló cansadísima y estiró los brazos sobrepasando la cama. Observó el techo, luego su computador. Tragó saliva al pensar que su correo recibió otro mensaje del admirador-psicópata secreto. Si tenía esas dudas que la carcomían, era mejor averiguar.

Se puso de pie y se sentó en la silla frente a la pantalla. Con su mano derecha deslizó el ratón cliqueando las entradas de su correo. Y ahí estaba.

_De: Cuervooscurodelamor ..._

_Hola, primeramente. Sé que comencé de una manera inapropiada en mandarte mis mensajes de amor para ti. Debí presentarme para no asustarte. Pero es que…escribí sin pensar. Lamento si te asusté y pienses que soy un asesino o violador. Al contrario, soy muy amable y buena persona, te agradaría conocerme, pero creo que no es el momento adecuado, además que he tenido dificultad de reintegrarme a la escuela._

_Si te preguntas si me conoces, tal vez, o solo me ves. Yo a ti a te conozco, he recaudado información acerca de tus gustos, los podría usar para conquistarte sin que te des cuenta._

_Prefiero mantenerme en el anonimato, no tendría sentido acosarte cibernéticamente. Es una broma lo último, ¿qué crees?_

_Me fijé de tu mal día, espero que todo salga bien ahora._

_Y me enteré de lo ocurrido el año antes pasado en tu escuela anterior. Lo lamento, pero encuentro la razón de que lo hayas hecho._

_Me despido, pronto tendrás noticias mías, bonita._

_Con amor por la eternidad, tu príncipe azul__._

.

Este correo era completamente aterrador, peor que los otros anteriores. ¿Qué tenía ese tipo en la cabeza? ¿Buena persona? ¡Si fuera buena persona no haría esto! ¡Le asustaba! Era como si…como si estuviera en todas partes viendo lo que hacía y dejase de hacer. Lo más atemorizante todavía, que supiera su pasado en la escuela anterior, en Missouri. Nadie podía saberlo, mucho menos en su actual establecimiento. Solo algunos de sus amigos lo sabían por tenerles confianza, sería imposible que uno de ellos le haya contado a su acosador. Si fuera así, significaba que lo conocía y estaba metido en causarle miedo.

Miedo, porque lo que hacía ese sujeto no era una conquista. Era miedo, peor al leer que tendría noticias suyas muy pronto. Su día de mala suerte no terminaba ni para la noche.

Apagó el computador, no quería pensar. Lo único que quería era dormir hasta tarde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yacía debajo de las sábanas, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, pensando.

Antes de acostarse, su madre le ofreció comer antes de irse acostar, sin embargo no tenía hambre, sólo sueño. Antes de cerrar los ojos y contemplar sus fantasías, revisó su notebook. Quería saber si tenía algún mensaje, agregando averiguar otras páginas de internet. Examinó rápidamente, respondiendo y escribiendo todos los mensajes llegados, otros que debía mandar.

Quedó sin hacer nada más, únicamente pensando en la conversación con Antonio, queriendo saber más de la campesina esa, que lo dejó aturdido.

―_En su escuela anterior, Emily golpeó a un chico popular como __**tú**__, con un bate, dejándolo en el hospital, fue tan grave que la expulsaron de su escuela anterior. ¿Quieres saber más sobre ella? __―__con descaro, Antonio curvó los labios, pues sabía que no quería saber más de la rubia._

Justamente, Arthur no preguntó más. Le bastaba con ser una campesina…era peligrosa. Mas, pudo haber tenido sus razones en haber golpeado a ese pobre chico. Nadie en su sano juicio golpeaba a otro porque sí, mandándolo al hospital…y grave. ¿Sería recomendable tener cuidado? Uhm, no. De que la ha estado molestando, no recibió ningún golpe, quizás no son fuertes sus burlas, porque lo que era bueno mantenerse en ese ritmo de humor.

Aunque de todas maneras no comprendía su actitud cambiante con la rubia. Le había recuperado el celular, decirle que lo cuidara mejor era lo correcto, pero lo siguiente acerca de no ir a rescatarlo perdiendo su tiempo ante una campesina, no fue amable de su parte.

"_Guarda bien tu celular, si n__o quieres que te roben otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? No cualquiera se arriesga ir detrás de un delincuente. No siempre estaré ahí."_

Eso debió haber dicho, más simpático y amable.

Como sea, ya era momento de dormir de una buena vez, recordando la imagen de Emily empapada al salir del baño, con las mejillas infladas por sus palabras.

Sonrió y se durmió.

.

* * *

**Adelanto:**

Da igual la razón que él estuviera corriendo, no lo entendía, solo sentía que debía llegar rápidamente. Cuando entró, vio a varias chicas tratando de auxiliar a la herida. Se puso pálido, si algo le pasaba a Emily, ésta le echaría la culpa sin tener algo que ver directamente. Al acercarse la vio, limpiando algunos cortes que hirieron en la mano…

.

* * *

**N/A:** Tengo que usar el GPS de Google para saber todas las direcciones de la cuidad y el Estado de Virginia. Sirve realmente para un hacer un fic, y sin querer pillé una calle o pequeña cuidad que se llama Kirkland. Sí, es cierto (:3).

Y ahí les dejé un adelantito con mucho amor, para que sufran un poco xD

Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Saludos!


	4. IV

**Nota: **¡Es 21 de Diciembre! ¡Nooo! No importa, de todas formas subí otro capítulo x3  
Está vez, se avanzan días basados en competencias, para no confundir.

* * *

**IV**

Octubre.

Pasaron unos pocos días, los primeros de Octubre, y todavía en Otoño…

Se sentía totalmente agotado, era odioso estar sufriendo por las tonterías de una campesina, pero no podía controlarse, verla tan enfadada, roja hasta las orejas y los ojos con un chispeante azul tan profundo que se podía ahogar en la sed de venganza que reflejaban.

No sabía qué hacer, era tan obstinada como una mula, si fuera una señorita, para él sería más fácil saber cómo comportarse, pero no, lo único que salía de su boca eran palabras hirientes para ella. Por lo que veía, ninguno se detendría hasta que hubiera un ganador, y a pesar de que él es un caballero, no se dejaría ganar.

Llevaba casi una semana desde el incidente del celular, pero entre ellos no cambió nada, solo era las competencias desde las calificaciones, hasta el almuerzo. Recordó que no pudo disfrutar del todo su plato que le había dado con mucho amor la cocinera, ya que devoró todo en menos de quince minutos. A pesar de que ingería lo más rápido que pudo, la granjera tenía una gran capacidad y se devoró su plato mucho antes que él. Ahí probó su punto, no era una dama.

Soltó un gran suspiro, no sabía qué hacer, esto era ridículo y se estaba cansando, pero disfrutaba de sobremanera ver la cara de frustración de la granjera cuando él ganaba en sus tontas peleas, como cuando se encontraron camino a la escuela, el tenía toda la intención de saludarla y seguir de largo, pero no, los ojos azules le vieron y comenzó a caminar más rápido, era un desafío, por lo que él también aumentó el paso. Estaban a la par, no obstante ella comenzó a correr, de la misma manera hizo lo mismo, hasta que ocurrió el pequeño incidente. Chocó con una anciana en una esquina, la vergüenza que sufrió al caer y ver a la pobre anciana en el suelo, no sabía qué hacer. La ayudó de todas las formas que pudo, y trato de darle alcance, mientras Emily seguía corriendo con una sonrisa, hasta que en la otra esquina encontró un desastre peor que el de él, se dio de bruces en un puesto de frutas por estarse burlando del inglés. Al igual que la estadounidense, solo continuó corriendo dejándola atrás.

Sintió un pequeño pinchazo de culpa.

Llegó agitado a la escuela, el rostro de Sakura era de confusión.

― ¿Arthur-san por que la prisa? ―no tenía repuesta para esto, de todos modos no tuvo que dar una explicación, ya que venía una muy desarreglada Emily, lo más probable que Sakura entendería todo lo que ocurría― Emily-san hueles a manzanas. ―la rubia se sonrojó y su cara era de pura frustración e ira contenida.

Al parecer al chocar cayó encima de algunas frutas, recibió el regaño del vendedor y además de todo eso ahora olía a manzanas, cosa que sería agradable si no fuera por el desastre que dejo en su ropa y cabellos.

El londinense aun reía al recordarlo. Bueno, también sufrió infortunios parecidos o peor que la americana por sus burlas.

Continuó riéndose durante toda la mañana, la de ojos azules no lo soportó, por lo que en el comedor cuando se dirigía a sentarse con alguien -principal sospechosa de una rubia de ojos azules-, le dio una zancadilla por lo quedó embarrado de puré, atún, pudín de chocolate, jugo de manzana (que irónico) y entre otras cosas, era un delicioso almuerzo, pero imaginaran que al mezclarse en su ropa y rostro, no era muy agradable. Así que desde ese momento, Kirkland evitó estar cerca de la chica durante el almuerzo, no quería que ocurriera lo mismo nuevamente…además estaba enfadado, quería golpear a alguien, a Gilbert por ejemplo si estuviera cerca.

Con lo único que se encontraba feliz, era que todo esto le ayudó a sacar mejores calificaciones en los exámenes que tuvieron en trascurso, a pesar que en algunas quedó atrás de la señorita Jones, por supuesto solo por una décima, nada que la muestre como la mejor; y en otras la sobrepasó, así que esto era un buen signo para su entrada a la universidad, mas lo estaba degastando metal y físicamente, y al parecer a la granjera también.

La única solución factible y rápida era alejarse por un tiempo de Emily, aunque fuera poco caballero, no estaba dispuesto a sufrir algún colapso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No podía evitar ver al de cabello rubio y alborotado tan cabizbajo y dando suspiros, yacía demasiado tranquilo.

¿Estaría planeando algo en contra de su persona?

Emily se sentía un poco degastada, ya llevaban muchos días con los absurdos acontecimientos, solo esperaba que dejaran de ocurrir, y poder descansar, a demás aun tenía la preocupación de esos correos extraños, teniendo una idea de quien podría ser. Claro, no era perfecta su deducción, le faltaban pruebas, muchas pruebas. No podía acusar a cualquiera, incluso Gilbert lo haría por bromear. Debía tener cuidado.

Así, los siguientes días fueron aburridos, no solo para ella, si no para la escuela en general. Se escuchaban comentarios de distintas teorías del por qué se acabaron los escándalos en las horas de clases, almuerzos y los insultos en los pasillos. Estaba un tanto aliviada, no tenía que estar cambiándose de ropa en la escuela por los accidentes con el británico, que ya en sí era vergonzoso, pero todo era demasiado tranquilo. Por lo menos los tiempos de practicar en el Club de Béisbol Femenino le ayudaba a despejarse.

Particularmente, lo más extraño…

Arthur parecía ignorarla. Pues, no se encontraban durante el camino, en las clases cuando daba su opinión no la contradecía, ni siquiera cuando se equivocaba. No sabía sí temer que el muchacho le estuviera planeando algo grande y solo le daba tiempo para que no sospechase por donde caería la bomba, sin embargo ella estaría lista, únicamente observaría.

Para Arthur, la semana parecía eterna, era perturbador sentir la mirada de la granjera observando cada paso, como si esperaba que algo ocurriera, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que se sentía agotado de pelear con ella? Sin mencionar las vergüenzas que tenía que pasar por aquellas tontas y ridículas competencias.

Pero no todo es perfecto, y la rutina de ignorarla se acabó demasiado rápido, esa campesina era muy obvia. Cuando se encontraba en su práctica de fútbol, ella fijaba la vista en él desde la ventana del segundo piso. Enserio, no podía ignorar esa mirada, era desmesurado, era como si estuviera pidiendo a todos los Dioses que algo le ocurriera.

Alzó la vista verde y vio a la rubia con sus ojos rebosantes de malicia. Se asustó y pidió a todas las hadas que no le pasara algo malo o callera en la trampa que ella deseaba.

Continuó la práctica sin más remedio, confiando que la joven no fuera muy lista, y si planeaba algo no le afectaría

Desde el campo de práctica de tenis de las chicas, salió una pelota disparada, parecía ser que la gemela mayor de las Vagas mostraba su gran derecha, no obstante con una muy mala coordinación ojo-mano salió disparada de la cancha. Se oyó el estruendo de la ventana y vio el cristal roto de donde Emily estaba mirando.

La práctica se detuvo, uno porque salió corriendo a dirección al edificio a ver si la estadounidense estaba bien. Y dos, como se enteró después Antonio, éste fue a ver a una muy avergonzada Chiara.

Da igual la razón que él estuviera corriendo, no lo entendía, solo sentía que debía llegar rápidamente. Cuando entró, vio a varias chicas tratando de auxiliar a la herida. Se puso pálido, si algo le pasaba a Emily, ésta le echaría la culpa sin tener algo que ver directamente. Al acercarse la vio, limpiando algunos cortes que hirieron en la mano de la japonesa, Sakura. Esto estaba mal, su amiga herida. Sin mucho reparo, se dirigió donde las espectadoras, corrió un poco a Emily y tomó en brazos a Sakura.

―A-Arthur-san ―la asiática tartamudeó muy sonrojada mientras era levanta en frente de todas―…yo…yo puedo caminar. ―dijo mostrando lo mínimo de orgullo. El europeo sonrió ante esto.

―Lo sé, pero es mejor que no camines, hay que llevarte a enfermería. ―sin esperar respuesta, ni escuchar sus reclamos, se dirigió a la enfermería con la rubia detrás de ellos, muy preocupada.

― ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir esto? ―se preguntaba así misma― Es mi culpa, Sakura quería ir a estudiar a fuera, pero yo no quise… Por Dios, discúlpame Sakura. ―yacía histérica, porque realmente era su culpa en quedarse en el segundo piso.

Y parecía brotar más sangre de las manos de la de cabello oscuro.

―Emily te equivocas, no es tu culpa, fue un accidente. ―su amiga le contestó seria, sin restarle ni nada, únicamente no borró la expresión de simpatía.

― ¡No!… Es mi culpa, yo debí a verte hecho caso, pero por una tontería como-

―No es tu culpa, fue un accidente, siempre puede pasar ―Arthur simplemente no soportó y cortó la conversación―, además Sakura no va a morir, es solo un corte, así que deja de llorar ¿quieres? Es desesperante. ―dicho esto sin lamentarse con sus palabras, llegaron a la enfermería y depositó a la herida en la camilla. Enseguida buscó un botiquín y se dedicó a curar el corte en la mano.

La joven Jones no sabía qué hacer o decir, tan solo se sentó junto a su amiga, viendo como las ágiles manos de Arthur limpiaban el corte. La verdad se asustó bastante, de repente el ruido de vidrios rotos, los gritos de las chicas, y ver a su amiga herida, no sabía cómo reaccionar, quedó impactada cuando vio a un agitado Arthur empujarla para ver a Honda y actuar tan rápido. Y ahora verlo curando a su amiga era tan diferente a su normal, tal vez era este Arthur que todas veían: alguien preocupado, sus palabras de consuelo, quizás muy duras pero que fueron capaz de llegar y hacerla sentirse menos culpable.

―Gra... ―la norteamericana trató de hablar, pero fue interrumpida nuevamente.

―No lo hago por ti, así que no agradezcas, además no quiero escucharte, me estresan tus lloriqueos ―sin mirarla, preocupado completamente en atender y limpiar la herida de su amiga, Emily iba ir a la defensiva, mas el joven prosiguió―. ¿Y por qué siempre me miras con cara de pocos amigos? No te hecho nada. ―dijo cortante y seco.

― ¡Hey! ¿Quién iba a decir gracias? ―frunció el entrecejo, muy molesta, bastante con las ganas de patearlo si no fuera por la presencia y respeto de Sakura, quien los observaba― Eres un tonto, y yo no te miro, solo cuido mis espaldas. Sé que planeas algo cejotas, no me engañas con tu actitud de chico bueno. ―lo apuntó enfurecida.

Miren nada más, y ella que pensaba agradecer y tratar de llevarse mejor con él por Sakura, pero tenía que abrir la boca el anglosajón.

En tanto, la japonesa miraba el intercambio de quejas, y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de cansancio. Bajó la vista a su mano, y curvó los labios. Agradecía que Kami-sama le diera dos amigos tan preocupados, pero tan lentos para algunas cosas, y aunque estuvieran discutiendo.

Unos segundos más dentro de la enfermería, Sakura le pidió que se fuera a casa, ya era tarde, y que no era necesario quedarse más tiempo, estaría con Arthur, él la cuidaría y la llevaría a casa. Emily quería contradecirla, mas al fin y al cabo se le hacía tarde y no deseaba regaños de su padre, ya que le podía preocupar más de la cuenta. En estos días, problemas en ciertas escuelas y universidades donde había tiroteos en el país, a ninguna familia las mantenían con calma pensando que sus hijos estarían en una de ellas.

Bien, estando Arthur con su amiga no le pasaría nada malo. Se despidió amablemente de ella y malhumorada en él, quien le contestó de la misma forma ante la vista fija de la azabache, intentado retarlo por su mala actitud con la americana.

Emily se fue caminando por los pasillos directo a su aula a recoger sus pertenencias. Se colocó la mochila sobre su hombro y salió sin olvidarse de su amiga. Seguía preocupada. La llamaría al llegar a casa, y preguntar si Kirkland le dijo algo malo y mentiras. Tampoco era como si le interesara lo que diga o no ese chico.

Se apresuró y chocó sin querer a Toris. ¿Aun en la escuela? Ella tenía su explicación por estar aquí tan tarde, ¿y él? ¿Qué hacía?

―Oí lo que sucedió, y quería ver si estabas bien. ―respondió un tanto agitado, pues corrió sobresaltado cuando unos compañeros le dijeron que una pelota entró por la ventana del segundo piso, provocando que el vidrio se hiciera trizas, y que se encontraba Emily en ese lugar. Al mirarla, la vio sin ningún rasguño. Era un gran alivio.

―A mí no me pasó nada, fue a Sakura ―nuevamente el castaño sobresaltó, no tanto como fue con Emily―. Ella está bien. Tuvo cortes en su mano, ahora está en la enfermería con Arthur.

―Uff, me estaba asustando. ―relajó su cabeza y sus músculos que yacían tensos. A ninguna le sucedió nada malo, sobretodo a su amiga Emily.

La estadounidense no le quedaba más tiempo en quedarse. Se disculpó porque tenía que regresar a casa, a lo que Toris se ofreció en acompañarle. Ella agradeció pero no era necesario, podía ir sola.

Se despidieron y cada uno fue por su camino, claro que el castaño se quedó parado viendo a la rubia alejarse.

Aun dentro de la escuela, la japonesa acarició su mano estando vendada justo en el momento que la enfermera apareció. Arthur se levantó de la silla tomando la mano no curada de su mejor amiga, la llevaría a casa sin querer un _"No te preocupes"_ como respuesta.

Se fueron caminando. El inglés llevaba los dos bolsos sin inconvenientes, la suya en su mano, y la de la chica en su espalda. Ésta, tenía en su cabeza las preguntas del comportamiento de él con Emily, y al revés. Ellos dos se llevarían mejor si no fueran tan impulsivos en competir por tonterías. Algo debió suceder con Arthur, ese cambio tan drástico en haber sido amable con ella para luego ser arisco y sarcástico. La reacción que tuvo consigo misma al verla con la mano ensangrentada, y el empuje hacia Emily para que se corriera, sus palabras en no hacerla sentir culpable, pudo haber sido el momento indicado en entablar una amistad. Pero no fue así. Su amigo salió con un desagradable comentario. Pues notó que su amiga estadounidense quería conversarle tranquila y llevarse mejor con él.

Arthur no era bipolar, eso lo tenía claro. ¿Entonces qué era? Ni así fue con ella al conocerla, tal vez algunos sarcasmos viniendo de su naturaleza, sin embargo no el hecho de tratarla tan dura.

Y ni Emily le había hecho algo malo, Arthur tampoco, hasta lo que sabía.

― ¿Sakura? ―Kirkland sacudió la mano frente a la mirada oscura de la nombrada, la notó ida y sin dejar de caminar llamando su atención.

― ¿Eh? ―pestañeó confundida deteniendo el paso. ¿Dónde se encontraba ahora? Comenzó a mirar a todas partes. No estaba tan lejos de casa― Perdón, estaba pensando.

El chico ya la había notado, accediendo a preguntar qué pensaba. Curiosidad, aunque no era en demasía.

―De ti y Emily ―dijo mirándolo directamente, sorprendiéndolo arqueando una ceja―. Tú actitud con ella.

―Ah, bueno… ―se rascó la cabellera buscando una respuesta.

―Arthur-san ―lo nombró asertiva, ladeando un poco la cabeza sin parecer agresiva ni nada por defender a su amiga, solo quería saber lo que sucedía entre ambos―, ¿por qué es así con ella? Emily-san es una buena chica.

El rubio desvió la mirada esmeralda, sentía nervios por la pregunta de Sakura, y si no le respondía, le haría más preguntas. Ni siquiera sabía qué contestarle, no poseía la respuesta a su comportamiento. A veces la recordaba cuando la molestaba y le veía la expresión de enojo causada, haciendo curvar los labios inconscientemente, sintiéndose bien con hacerle el día fastidioso, otras ocasiones era fastidio puro, tratándola mal, más de la cuenta y mandarle unas palabras en su defensa con la intención de mantenerse alejado de ella.

Actualmente, se mantenía alejado, más por él mismo. Se sentía cansado de competir. Además que…competir le era divertido.

Demonios, esto era complicado.

― ¿Me creerías si no tuviera una respuesta clara?

―No ―fue totalmente sincera. Arthur exhaló derrotado―. Emily-san te iba a dar las gracias, y tú le interrumpiste, no fue cordial.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―se adelantó percibiendo que todo esto era una introducción por parte de la japonesa.

―Que te lleves mejor con ella ―respondió enseguida juntado las manos delante de su vientre, sonriendo a la vez en hacer entender al inglés que no deseaba tener a dos de sus mejores amigos que se llevasen mal―. Eres un chico bueno, Arthur-san. Si aún sigues con ese miedo, no pasará nada, no sucedió conmigo, menos con ella. Los tres seremos buenos amigos. ―continuó sonriente. Kirkland no podía decirle que no, tampoco decirle que sí sería bueno y amable con la campesina esa.

Que problema.

―Haré el intento. ―dicho esto sin prometer en ser de ningún lado, solamente trataría de ser amigable. Si la rubia le insultaba, no se quedaría callado.

Para mantener más tranquila a Sakura, retornaron el camino hasta llegar a casa. Observaron las paredes, también las ventanas encendidas. Hasta aquí llegaban.

― ¿Publicarás lo que pasó en el periódico de la escuela? ―Arthur se interesó, pues se armó un alboroto al aparecer en ayudar a la asiática, y de seguro la voz corrió por toda la escuela. Lo que menos quería, era aparecer como el héroe, porque escucharía los chillidos femeninos destruir sus tímpanos todo el día…de mañana. Si tan solo fuera viernes…

―No podré escribir, le pediré a alguien del Club que lo haga. ―la joven miró su mano por un segundo, no podría teclear en los computadores del Club del Periodismo Escolar, no existía otra posibilidad que relatar y ser la entrevistada por sus compañeros, teniendo cuidado en no dejar a su amigo como el salvador.

Justo antes de despedirse, el británico recordó algo importante, según él.

―Y algo más, deja de llamarme con ese "san" aunque seas de Japón, estamos en Estados Unidos. ―le comenzaba hacer un poquito fastidioso, pero simplemente Honda no dejaba de llamarle con esa palabra extraña pegada a su nombre que eligió su madre. Es decir, llevaban tres años de amistad y todavía la chica no eliminaba esa costumbre, tampoco le exigía olvidar todas sus costumbres. Tan solo deseaba que lo llamara "Arthur".

Para Sakura, era inevitable. Le complicaría en acostumbrarse en nombrarlo como lo hacían los occidentales. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo.

Sabía que sería inevitable…

―Como mirar a ese chico griego, por ejemplo ―mencionó el de cabello rubio, sonrojándola y sorprendiéndola. ¿Cómo sabía eso?―. Es bastante obvia tu mirada… ¡Ay! ―Arthur sonrió lascivo, divertido y burlón en frente de los orbes oscuros, recibiendo un tirón en la oreja izquierda.

Se sentía avergonzada. No quería que nadie supiera esto, ni que se burlara de su colorido en las mejillas. Mucho menos hablaba con el griego.

Y soltó a Arthur, ya que se quejaba bastante. Le dolió, sintiendo hervir su oreja, casi se la arrancó.

Sakura se disculpó, echándole la culpa. Posteriormente, él le regresó la mochila. Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, distanciándose. El joven tomó otro camino a su casa, teniendo en mente las palabras de su amiga, si ser amigable con Emily, sin sentir las ganas de decirle sarcasmos o querer competir. Hablando de eso, mañana habría un examen de vocabulario. No entendía por qué ese examen, era para niños pre-escolares, por el cual no estudiaría. Vamos, escribir una palabra no era tan complicado.

Y regresando al tema anterior y juntándolo con el reciente, solo esperaba no caer en la competencia con la campesina por un examen de vocabulario. Si quería ser amable con ella, claro.

.

* * *

**Adelanto:**

Al frente de sus ojos azulados apareció una amable mano para ayudarla a levantase, la cual aceptó sin alzar hacia arriba, y al hacerlo vio a quien pertenecía. Enseguida la apartó como si quemara, poniendo su mejor cara de indiferencia.

―Puedes moverte, no dejas que me levante.

Arthur, ante las frías palabras de la chica, solo atinó a dar un paso atrás y la observó como se levantaba. Sí, era él quien se ofreció a brindarle una mano como todo caballero. Mas no podía evitar mostrar preocupación, tenía que saber.

― ¿Te duele algo, Emily? ―la joven solo lo ignoró. La húngara vio con algo de preocupación aquella actitud.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Ahora sí las cosas se pondrán buenas, jujujujuju. Vamos Arthur, sé amable y lindo con Emily :3

Besitos, nos vemos!


	5. V

**Nota: **¡Feliz Navidad para todos! Espero que lo hayan pasado bien con sus familias, que el gordo de rojo les haya traído regalos bonitos. Por acá estuvo bien, hasta llovió, cosa rara…acá estamos en verano ._.

Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

Octubre.

**V**

Al siguiente día estaba con un manto blanco cubriendo lo celeste del cielo. Una brisa pequeña y helada remeció su espalda, y eso que se abrigó con una bufanda alrededor del cuello, más una chaqueta térmica. A veces sentía que ella y el frío no existía compatibilidad. Sufría con esto, no deseaba salir de su cama como todos los días de clases.

Entró a la escuela bostezando, ayer se quedó hablando hasta tarde con Sakura por teléfono, y no usó el computador, no quería ver esos correos del admirador psicópata. La japonesa fue cuidadosa en no decirle nada a la americana sobre que, tal vez Arthur sería amable desde ahora en adelante con ella. Solo mencionó que estaba bien con su mano, algo sensible por el dolor. Y hablaron de más cosas hasta hacérseles tarde. Apostaba que su amiga estaría durmiendo en clases.

Caminando por los pasillos de Thomas Jefferson High School, en el Diario Mural, observó breve las publicaciones de las noticias del día de ayer y algunas adelantadas para hoy. No había nada del accidente, haciéndose la idea que Sakura no pudo escribir el diario escolar. Pobrecita, era su pasión descubrir noticias nuevas, fotografiando a todo el mundo.

Afirmó su mochila sobre sus hombros avanzando el paso. De repente una chica le entregó el periódico que pensó que no había hoy. Leyó lo suficiente en la portada, salía ese tonto del inglés que se creía la gran cosa, definiéndolo como el héroe en ayudar a la asiática. Leyó un poco más encontrándose con rumores que a lo mejor era más que una simple amistad, por la reacción que tuvo Arthur en meterse entre la muchedumbre y empujar a una cierta chica de cabellos dorados, que al parecer era amiga de la lesionada, quien no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo en vendarla con un pañuelo si no tenía venda. Arthur fue quien la llevó a la enfermería.

Chasqueó la lengua. ¿Se puede saber quién escribió esto? Sakura no pudo haber sido, no podía escribir… ¿y si fue la entrevistada? Si era así, imposible que dijera todo eso. Era un error, claro estaba.

Arrugó con enojo el periódico y lo tiró al basurero más cercano. Emprendió el viaje a buscar a Honda fuera de la escuela, en la entrada. La visualizó, la agarró del brazo a pesar de estar conversando con Arthur, llevándosela a poca distancia alejadas, se la devolvería pronto cuando responda a sus preguntas de la noticia del periódico.

―Solo me entrevistaron. ―la japonesa estaba tensa por la actitud de su amiga rubia, quizás la noticia de ayer decía cosas que la dejaron tan mal.

Claro que la dejaron mal, como una mala amiga, y poniendo al cejudo inglés como el héroe.

―No les dije nada de lo que me has dicho, Emily-san, solo lo que sucedió. Tal vez ellos cambiaron algunas cosas…ya sabes como es el periodismo. ―tenía lógica, y para Sakura, le prometió a Arthur que no saldría como el súper salvador…, le falló. Él tendría que lidiar con las lunáticas de toda la escuela.

Volteó tímida al terminar la conversación del periódico escolar, aclarando todo. El británico yacía esperándola antes de que el timbre de la escuela sonara dando aviso al inicio de las clases. Bueno, hasta el momento ninguna chica le había gritado desesperada por ser salvada también, aunque debería decirle en tener precaución con ellas.

El timbre sonó.

Rápidamente la asiática se aproximó al europeo, advertirle que no le fue muy bien con la noticia del accidente de ayer. Hizo lo que pudo, pero ninguno de sus compañeros la escuchó.

Arthur suspiró sintiendo el cansancio adelantado, no le quedaba otra que correr al aula con tal de no ser agarrado por las manos de chicas desesperadas con arrancarse el cabello, como si fuera una estrella de cine o de rock. Esto de ser popular sin desearlo, le dolía la cabeza. No hizo absolutamente nada para merecerlo, solo fueron dos años siendo el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, siendo la cabeza de todos en querer mejores condiciones y nuevos talleres para los estudiantes. También el hecho de ser caballero pudo haberle dardo más reputación. Lo mismo valía en ayudar a la mayoría de los profesores. Y el mejor en tener las clasificaciones más altas. Y en ser…

Los gritos de jovencitas adolescentes aparecieron en el momento que su mente estaba ida, caminando tranquilo por el pasillo que iba a su sala. Se suponía que correría, se suponía que se le hacía tarde, no veía a Sakura ni a su acompañante. ¡Diablos! Se apresuró lo más que pudo abriendo la puerta de la sala de clases. La maestra yacía ahí entregando la hoja del examen de vocabulario. Justo a tiempo en entrar y sentarse en su puesto, sacando su bolígrafo.

El examen consistía en hallar sinónimos y definiciones de palabras, más un pequeño dictado que haría la maestra. Sencillo, sintiendo que perdía el tiempo en esta clase.

Al terminar, las hojas fueron recogidas por la maestra, tomándose el tiempo en corregirlas enseguida, ya que no haría más clases. Los alumnos podían darse un respiro en platicar sin armar un escándalo, esto iba dirigido a Gilbert, quien se arrastró literalmente para llegar a Kirkland.

A la distancia, Emily tenía sueño, tratando de no quedarse dormida ante las palabras de la húngara. Sakura no decía mucho.

La mujer de adelante pidió silencio, ya tenía listos los exámenes corregidos, la cual en uno existía una duda que era para Arthur. ¿Acaso se equivocó? ¡Era imposible!

―Kirkland, no sé cómo corregirte en algunas palabras, están bien escritas pero en tu inglés británico, sin embargo este examen lo debo tomar en el país que estamos. ―informó.

El anglosajón pestañeó desconcertado, era estúpido que le omitiera esas palabras por escribirla en inglés original. Mientras tanto, Emily se cubrió la boca con la mano aguantando la risa, esto era castigo divino por tratarla tan mal. ¡La justicia existía!

―Por ejemplo, escribiste _"Railway"_, cuando pedí _"Railroad"_.

―Pero tienen el mismo significado ―excusó con razón, no podía hacerle esto, era injusto, ¡era discriminación! ¡Él era Arthur Kirkland!―, no puede colocarlas malas.

―Estamos en Estados Unidos. ―explicó la maestra, donde Arthur no se iba a dar por vencido por unas cuantas diferencias de dialecto. Se puso de pie apoyando las manos sobre su mesa, queriendo en hacerla entrar en razón que sus palabras estaban bien escritas, pero la profesora no sabía que hacer, si tomarlas como buenas o malas. Esas no eran la ortografía estadounidense, eran británicas.

―No es justo…

― ¿Acaso no oíste lo que dijo la maestra? ―sin llamarla, Emily intervinó jugando con su cabello ondulado― Siéntate y acepta que perdiste con tu inglés antiguo.

Esa chica…lo buscaba, lo quería hacer enojar, más aun con esa mirada de reojo, como si ganara.

Arrugó el puente entre sus gruesas cejas. Observó a Sakura quien yacía delante de la americana, con un semblante de súplica en recordarle que iba ser amable con ella, o al menos intentarlo. No podía enfadarse, no podía caer en el juego, pero su vena hervía al tratar su inglés como antiguo, y peor aceptar la derrota. Sus palabras estaban bien escritas, eran perfectas en su vocabulario. Y la campesina esa no tenía ningún derecho en entrometerse, no era nadie con saber que palabras en inglés eran correctas. Era una estadounidense, conocimiento de las buenas letras no las poseía.

―Por lo menos mi inglés antiguo es mucho más refinado que el tuyo, campesina. ―espetó dirigiéndole una severa mirada.

La joven Honda sintió escalofríos, no tenía buen presentimiento. Era mejor intervenir ahora, antes de ver mesas y sillas volar dentro del aula por una discusión de cuál era el mejor inglés.

Emily se sintió ofendida, nuevamente la llamó campesina, y ¿su inglés no era refinado? Esto era completamente personal, ¡ese chico le sacaba de quicio! Se impulsó a ponerse de pie.

―Mi inglés es mucho mejor que el tuyo, por lo menos acortamos algunas palabras para no armarnos tantos problemas. ―contestó viendo su sonrisa de lado, imponiendo inteligencia y creatividad a sus palabras, y a su nacionalidad orgullosa en sí, sin complicarse la vida en tener letras que no se utilizaban en palabras como _"Color"_ en vez de _"Colour"._

―Por eso la gente de otros países prefieren el acento británico, y no de una campesina con su acento de Missouri ―Arthur cruzó los brazos olvidando la conversación de ayer con la japonesa. No sería amable con Jones, ella comenzó sin llamarla, no era su culpa ser agresivo e ir a la defensiva. La situación era obvia―. Apuesto que ni siquiera en ese sitio rural saben hablar, tú eres el mejor ejemplo.

La descalificaba, no solo a ella, a su cuidad natal. Sus amigos, su abuela, su cerdita Rosa, su hermana…

Al diablo con el acento inglés. Ese tipo tocó lo más preciado de su vida, tan lejos de donde se encontraba ahora.

Era imperdonable. Lamentaría hablar de esa forma, estúpido cejudo.

(Sakura se cubrió los ojos, no quería mirar).

Sus manos empuñaron con rabia, a vista de la maestra quien llamaría a dirección si no se calmaban. No la escucharon, únicamente tomaron atención al mascullo de la menor americana, ordenando al rubio que repitiera para arrancarle los dientes tan perfectos que poseía.

A Kirkland le estaba gustando jugar y hacerla enojar. Sí, ese sentimiento de buscarla sin razón alguna para fastidiarle el día le nació. Por supuesto, no tendría problemas con repetirle.

―En Missouri no saben hablar, solo hacen ruidos irritantes ―prosiguió―. Ni qué hablar de las mujeres, todas hombradas y gritonas…

_¿Missouri, eh? _La muchacha curvó los labios agachando la cabeza, no era para ponerse a llorar, tenía una idea para cerrarle la boca.

― ¿Quieres saber lo que puede hacer una mujer de Missouri?

Sakura, que tenía hace unos momentos el rostro tapado para no ver, su sentido del oído le causó escalofríos con lo último dicho de su mejor amiga. Despejó sus orbes oscuros, frente a las yemas temblorosas.

― ¡Retráctate! ―gritó la de cabello rubio con el enojo expuesto ante todos y ante Arthur, su principal causante de sus sentimientos de arrancarle las cejas, hasta podría hacerle ese favor de la depilación.

Entonces, la chica fue a él a pasos agigantados sujetándolo de la camiseta, a la altura del cuello, cualquiera juraría que lo ahorcaría, quizás no, sin embargo el inglés tambaleó hacia atrás chocando con la pared. Comprobó que la señorita campesina poseía una fuerza enorme, que ni su madre la podría tener.

Diablos, tenía que sacársela de encima, pero lo tiene bien agarrado para que no se escape. Gruñó entre dientes, chocando electrizantemente sus miradas fruncidas, percatándose que realmente hizo enfadar a la estadounidense. Antes le agradaba verla así para molestarla, esta vez se le pasó la mano, jamás creyó en llegar a los golpes, menos con alguien del sexo femenino. No podía golpearla, era de poco hombre, y su madre lo regañaría, lo castigaría y lo encerraría en su habitación hasta cumplir veintiún años. Además que, su progenitora le enseñó a ser caballero, sin dejar a atrás a su hermano mayor, que también lo era pero a su partícular y original manera.

¿Qué haría para zafarse? Golpearla quedó fuera de sus opciones.

¡Y nadie hacía nada! Todos los idiotas observando con temor, y la maestra desesperada en aconsejar a Emily que lo soltase, amenazando que a los dos los enviaría a dirección.

Ni así funcionó.

― ¡Retráctate de lo que dijiste! ―exigió. El británico le sujetó las manos para liberarse, y se asombró que de ninguna forma podría liberarse de tanta fuerza.

― ¡Emily-san! ―la de hebras azabaches intentó hacer algo, nombrar en alto a la rubia, quien no la oyó.

Una vez más, Arthur trató de librarse recordando la conversación con Antonio.

"_Emily golpeó a un chico popular como tú, con un bate, dejándolo en el hospital__."_

No quería terminar en el hospital, ¡no quería! Y ni siquiera la de ojos azules traía ese bate…

Por favor, que alguien lo ayude.

― ¡Suficiente¡ ¡Emily, suelta a Arthur! ―Gilbert se interpuso agarrando los brazos de la joven, soltando a su amigo, al fin. Éste respiró agitado sin ser dramático, mientras el germano se posó entre los dos, dándole la espalda, pues Emily iba atentar de nuevo― Cálmate un momento.

― ¡Insultó a Missouri! ―expresó herida en el orgullo.

―Solo cálmate ―repitió afirmándole los hombros con tal de mantenerla quieta en su lugar, sorprendiendo al público de la sala―. Pueden solucionar sus diferencias de otra manera, no a golpes.

En eso, Elizaveta pestañeó varias veces, desconcertada. El albino nunca actuó de ese modo, tan serio y protegiendo a alguien. Bueno, Arthur era su amigo después de todo. A lo mejor no era tan idiota como pensaba.

―Tú ―de repente Kirkland habló con dirección a la muchacha proveniente de un mundo rural, ordenando su camiseta con las marcas de arrugas que no se borraban―, tienes una fuerza increíble.

― ¿Te estás burlando de mí-?

―Te estoy alagando ―le cortó para no irritarse, no quería oírla más en todo el día, o por lo menos no sus griteríos y su forma de defenderse. Ante esto, Emily relajó los músculos, no la insultó en realidad, la alagó por casi arrancarle las cejas gruesas que tenía―. Gilbert tiene razón, solucionemos esto de otra manera.

¿Enserio? ¿Hablaba enserio? ¿Y de qué manera solucionarían sus diferencias? Tan simple como competir y apostar, con esto se vería quien era el mejor de los dos.

Jones tomó atención, y Beilschmidt se alejó de los dos viendo que las cosas se tranquilizaron, y también quería escuchar el tipo de competencia y la apuesta del inglés, ojalá sea interesante.

―Después de esta clase, tomaremos el receso para un juego de… ¿Algún deporte que te facilite? ―no quería ser machista tomando la decisión ante una mujer― Aunque perderás de todas formas.

Emily se llevó una mano bajo su mentón, pensando que elegir para ganar, claro. No elegiría algo que sea fuerte para el rubio.

― ¡Un partido de fútbol! ―exclamó Gilbert, quien no tenía nada que ver con solucionar el problema― Un partido de fútbol mixto, para que sea justo.

No era tan mala idea. Arthur ladeó la cabeza juntando las neuronas, más injusto sería que fueran mujeres contra hombres. ¿Qué diría Emily?

―De acuerdo ―fue fácil convencerla, adelantándose en decidir la apuesta―. El perdedor será el esclavo del otro un año completo,…no, mejor que sea hasta que se acabe el año escolar.

Apostaba algo peligroso, se estaba arriesgando y Sakura lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien, Arthur era demasiado bueno para la pelota, a pesar de que Emily estaría acompañado por otros chicos. Si fuera ella, no se confiaría ni cantaría victoria.

El procedente de Inglaterra curvó los labios, él sí se sentía ya el ganador.

Era hora de escoger sus acompañantes de equipos, en tanto la maestra se sentía más relajada de que todo se había "solucionado".

Los primeros en elegir sus puestos, fueron Gilbert y Antonio. El primero obviamente apoyaría a Arthur, mientras que el español prefirió a la norteamericana, solo por el simple hecho de caerle bien y mejor que su amigo, además que necesitaba a un hombre bueno en el deporte de los dioses, y le demostraría a Chiara -si es que lo vía- de qué estaba hecho, aparte de tomates.

Y nadie se acordó de que después del receso tendrían clase de francés. ¿A quién le importaba? Arthur tuvo que ir a hablar con el profesor, suspenderla únicamente por hoy, ya que habría un pequeño evento de competencia, de quien era el mejor.

Y luego, el momento llegó.

Se encontraba cada equipo en su lado de la cancha, para poder distinguirse. El equipo de Emily llevaba la camiseta de gimnasia y el grupo de Arthur las casacas.

Emily radiaba confianza y optimismo, sabía que el inglés era parte del equipo, lo había visto en algunas ocasiones y no creía que era tan bueno como todos decían. Ella tenía una ventaja, era fuerte y ágil y sus buenos reflejos que le había dado el béisbol, además tenía a Antonio como uno de sus compañeros.

Arthur por su lado estaba concentrado, él era demasiado bueno en el fútbol y alguno de su equipo también, pero el problema radicaba que había chicas, él no podía ser tan violento, no quería imaginar cómo se pondría la rubia si él y su equipo golpeaban alguna de ellas.

Elizaveta habló fuerte y claro.

―Yo, Elizaveta Héderváry, dirigiré este partido. Como ya sabemos es para definir las diferencias entre Emily y Arthur, y hay una apuesta de por medio ya definida, en la cual ambas partes están de acuerdo. El equipo con camisetas blancas es de Emily el de las casacas oscuras es el de Arthur. No quiero golpes sobre todo cerca de la altura del pecho, si veo algo así sancionare enseguida al equipo sacando al responsable. ¿Alguna pregunta? ―nadie preguntó, solo se miraron serios los dos capitanes y los otros más emocionado― Bien como no hay duda… cara o cruz.

Emily le tocó sacar primero, el partido se llevó los primeros cuartos de hora muy parejos. Sakura, que estaba sentada en las gradas, se sentía algo preocupada, quería a sus dos amigos, pero Arthur no hacía mucho, parecía esperar algo, y la misurence se encontraba en pocas palabras frenética, corría de un lado a otro en la cancha, y el primer gol fue para ella. Antonio tenía una buena pierna por lo que fue fácil, pero estaba algo preocupada, Arthur solo observaba, cumplía su función como delantero, pero aun no atacaba.

Jones se sentía extremadamente energética, estaba feliz, pues Antonio hizo el primer tanto, y ella iba tomando el ritmo. No era algo tan difícil ni tan exigente como hablaban muchos, y parecía que el cejón no podía tocar la pelota. Éste partido ya era de ella. Pararon los minutos y se fueron a entretiempo.

Cada equipo descansó y se preparó.

Comenzó el segundo tiempo, la estadounidense ya no sentía las mismas energías, sus piernas pesaban, estaba cansada, jadeaba y recién iban comenzando el segundo tiempo.

El británico tenía toda las intenciones de definir en este tiempo el partido, no fue una sorpresa que Antonio hiciera un gol, pero el equipo contrario estaba cansado y más lento, fue una buena idea tomarlo con calma.

Arthur se caracterizaba por un juego rápido y largos pases, Gilbert con sus buenos reflejos podía darle alcance a muchas de las pelotas que enviaba el inglés, así que entre los dos llegaron a la portería contraria.

El portero del equipo de Emily era Toris, éste algo nervioso al ver como esos dos se acercaban a gran velocidad, con la rubia tratando de darle alcance pero estaba agotada. El castaño de cabello largo yacía preparado para atrapar el tiro desde cualquier punto, Arthur cerca ya de la portería, retrocedió un poco al enviar el pase al albino, el cual estuvo listo para apuntar y tirar. Un leve movimiento le dio a Beilschmidt la señal, y tiró. Toris se lanzó, sin embargo el balón dio un pequeño desvió, ya en el suelo vio el rostro del inglés con una amplia sonrisa sádica, alcanzando lo que en vez de un tiro era un pase y dio el primer gol del segundo tiempo y de su equipo.

Emily llegó ayudar a Toris a levantarse.

―Eso estuvo bien, la próxima seguro que lo atrapas, ya sabes cuáles son sus mañas. ―dio una amplia sonrisa que alivió un poco la culpabilidad de Laurinaitis al haber permitir el gol.

―No te preocupes, la próxima vez nada entrará. ―curvó los labios respondiendo hacia a la rubia, quien ya iba ubicándose en su puesto.

El partido se volvió fácilmente a favor del anglosajón ya que muchos del equipo de fútbol estaba en sus filas, a demás de tener a las gemelas Vargas de otra clase del mismo grado, la mayor que daba pocas sutiles patadas a quien se le acercara, y distraía a Antonio del juego, y la hermana menor tampoco fue mala idea, solo un poco distraída, mas ella sola podía pasar y detener fácilmente la defensa del alemán, que se sonrojaba cuando ella se acercaba, y se enfurecía cuando alguien intentaba pasarle. Arthur se felicitó por buscarlas –sacarlas de clase– para ser parte de su equipo.

Por el lado de Emily que se sentía agotada a no más poder, como era posible que correr tras una pelota cansara tanto, pero ella era fuerte, su equipo aún sobrevivía y evitaban de alguna manera detener algunos ataques, no obstante las gemelas eran un problema, pasaban fácilmente a sus defensas. Por suerte Toris detenía todos sus tiros. El español de igual forma llegaba al arco contrario defendido por el holandés, quien todavía no perdonaba el primer gol, por lo que era un duelo a muerte al llegar esa área, y la norteamericana pedía el balón para hacer la anotación, pero era detenida por Arthur, que bajaba solo para arruinarle el día.

A solo quince minutos del final, Emily tenía la pelota, corrió al arco contrario, casi iluminada por el Dios del fútbol, llena de adrenalina, pero su intento fue truncado por Kirkland, que al estar concentrado en la pelota, se antepuso ante ella para bloquear y tomar la pelota, el problema era que en el juego era algo rudo y en vez de ser sutil con las chicas como lo mencionó antes, su empuje hacia Emily fue violento, haciéndola caer al suelo de espaldas. La joven, al tratar de detener la eminente caída como pudo, cayó un poco de lado lastimándose el hombro y sus manos. El rubio de orbes verdes al ver como caía, inmediatamente se detuvo a auxiliarla.

― ¿Emily, estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ―Arthur buscó sangre o algo parecido. La mencionada no se golpeó la cabeza ni sangró por lo que era solo el dolor de la caída y esto alivió un poco al muchacho.

La chica se encontraba algo pasmada y se comenzó a levantar. Se quedó sentada un poco viendo cuales fueron los daños. Como el inglés predijo, solo era el dolor del golpe. El partido se detuvo, y una preocupada Elizaveta fue a comprobar el estado de la joven misurence.

―Solo es el golpe, estarás bien, cuando estés lista para levantarte continuaremos. ―sonrió la húngara, Emily asintió.

Al frente de sus ojos azulados apareció una amable mano para ayudarla a levantase, la cual aceptó sin alzar hacia arriba, y al hacerlo vio a quien pertenecía. Enseguida la apartó como si quemara, poniendo su mejor cara de indiferencia.

―Puedes moverte, no dejas que me levante.

Arthur, ante las frías palabras de la chica, solo atinó a dar un paso atrás y la observó como se levantaba. Sí, era él quien se ofreció a brindarle una mano como todo caballero. Mas no podía evitar mostrar preocupación, tenía que saber.

― ¿Te duele algo Emily? ―la joven solo lo ignoró. La húngara vio con algo de preocupación aquella actitud.

―Emily, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Dónde te golpeó el idiota de Arthur? ―llegó un preocupado Antonio, tratando de ser gracioso para animar a la rubia, ésta al verlo llegar apareció una amplia sonrisa.

―Estoy bien solo fue el golpe, podemos continuar con el partido y patearle el trasero al cejón. ―dijo mientras caminaba hacia su puesto para prepararse a su tiro libre.

La húngara se acercó a Arthur.

―Fuiste muy amable, no te preocupes solo está enfada, ya se le quitará.

El londinense frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la castaña.

―No me preocupo por ese tipo de tonterías, date prisa y reanuda el juego. ―malhumorado, Elizaveta solo sonrió.

El partido se reanudó, el tiro libre casi fue gol, pero el chico de la bufanda, no permitiría goles en su arco, ya con uno era suficiente, por lo que el esférico en medio de la cancha iba de un lado a otro. En un momento llegó a los pies del inglés, viendo a la rubia que corría hacia él sin buenas intenciones, por lo que buscó rápidamente dar el pase. Miró que a una distancia no muy prudente yacía Gilbert, podría anotar desde allí, pero era arriesgado, podrían desviar el pase y dar un chance para contratacar, en lo que el hispano era muy bueno, que con o sin ayuda de Chiara no podrían detener. No obstante, como dice el dicho, el que no arriesga no alcanza.

Solo tiró el pase dándole la mayor velocidad y fuerza al balón como pudo.

Por todas las hadas, el balón llegó sin mucha dificultad a Gilbert, que detuvo con el pecho, y acto seguido en el rebote pateó al arco de Toris, tan rápido que ni la defensa ni el arquero pudieron hacer algo, entrando el balón sin contratiempos.

Arthur no se dio cuenta que fue gol hasta escuchar el pitido y el gruñido irritado de la rubia que estaba a pocos pasos de él. El grito de alegría de sus compañeros fue ensordecedor, la húngara dio instrucciones para reanudar los últimos pocos minutos que quedaban, pero como se esperaba el gol del albino fue el último de aquel partido en un día de octubre.

Y fue el último golpe que le propinó Emily a Arthur en el rostro, por refregarle la victoria en su cara. Se lo merecía por engreído, a pesar de que el británico no lo hizo con malas intenciones, aparte decirle _"Apuestas son apuestas"._ Todos se asombraron ante el acto. Arthur cayó al suelo, se acarició la mejilla con bastante dolor, no había indicios de sangre o mandíbula rota. Solo fue un puñetazo con enojo y con dolor. Fue un tanto graciosa la escena.

Masculló para sí mismo arrugando el puente entre sus gruesas cejas. Gilbert lo levantó y Sakura cogió la mano de la americana para llevársela a los vestidores. No quería más problemas. Con el golpe que le propinó a su mejor amigo, era suficiente. Emily perdió y tenía que aceptar la apestosa apuesta que a ella misma se le ocurrió. Que irónico.

En tanto Kirkland, giró sobre si mismo hacia la húngara. Claro, el enfado de la estadounidense luego se le pasaría.

.

* * *

**Adelanto:**

Gilbert tenía razón al tratarla de plana los primeros días que entró a la escuela. Éste no paraba de molestarla hasta que Kirkland se vio obligado a salir de su puesto, directo a golpearlo y lanzarse encima de él, dándole advertencias que para la próxima vez sus dientes los haría collar, sin darle importancia que fueran amigos. Desde entonces, el germano, ni nadie quisieron seguir molestándola.

No debe decir que el albino tenía razón, que por tener pechos pequeños nadie se fijará en ella.

El londinense la sujeta de los hombros, mirándola fijamente.

.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Ven lo que puede hacer una clase de inglés con esos dos? Cierto, alguien quería que Emily le diera un golpe a Arthur, ¡ahí está¡ No fue tan grave, no quería dejarlo con daños en el rostro bello que tiene :3

¡Gracias por leer, saludos!


	6. VI

**Notas:** ¡Feliz Año no apocalíptico! O eso espero…Que tengan un buen año, que se cumplan todos sus deseos incluso los que son de dominar el mundo. Y…si tienen sueño de tanto festejar, descansen.

Por cierto, que me quedó bien el capítulo anterior, ya lo sabía :)

Y algo más, hay un cambio de tiempo.

* * *

Octubre.

**VI**

Absolutamente todo es culpa de Arthur por comenzar enseguida con la apuesta, no le dio ni respiro al terminar el partido de fútbol, mucho menos al salir de los vestidores y ducharse. Tan sólo fue un poco amable al pillarla por el patio de la escuela, diciéndole que sería amable hasta acabar la clase de ciencias, la última. De ahí en adelante sería su _Maid._ ¡No era su criada!

Estúpido Kirkland.

Ni que decir más, Arthur la envió a la biblioteca a buscar tres libros que necesitaría para la próxima semana, y que uno de ellos tenía que hacer un resumen desde la página diez a la veinte, lo necesitaba para ponerse al día. No era tanto trabajo, comenzó blando, según él. No obstante, ella se renegó, tenía entrenamiento de béisbol -era la estrella del equipo, era la capitana, demonios-, tenía un campeonato, y a final de año era la final, ¡no podía hacer esto! ¡No podía fallarles a las vikingas!

Y si pudo hacerlo amenazándola que serán todos los días que faltara a su entrenamiento, si no obedece ahora. Una vez que falle, no será tan malo.

De esa forma, desde que conoció a ese inglés ha sido desgracia en su vida. Todo lo que pasó, la tienen metida en la biblioteca de la escuela. No siempre pasa ahí, únicamente cuando debe estudiar y estudiar con la japonesa sobre geografía, su gran eterno dilema. Las demás asignaturas le van perfectas, mostrando su esfuerzo desde su anterior escuela, que no quiere recordar.

Exhala agotada, desea irse a casa, no quiere seguir metida en la escuela…

― ¿Terminaste? ―el europeo hizo su aparición entrando al sitio de estudio. Como se ve desde su distancia, se va ir a casa.

―Sí ―acierta desde su asiento, ordenando y entregando la hoja escrita arrancada de su cuaderno, vaya desperdicio de hojas―. Hice lo que pediste, y no le tomes atención a los garabatos hacia tu persona.

No darle atención a todos esos rayados por arriba del resumen, no es fácil. Parece una niñita de primaria, desquitándose en cosas infantiles. Bien, el resumen está bueno, solo excepciones en que la estadounidense escribió palabras que no eran de su inglés. Qué más da, igual lo entiende.

Emily se levanta entregando los libros ordenados al rubio, quien los guarda enseguida en su mochila. Hablando de mochila, ella coge la suya para marcharse, gracias al cielo mañana no lo verá, bendito sean los sábados y domingos. Se despide sencilla e indiferente de Arthur a toda prisa, saliendo de la biblioteca, siendo detenida por la voz de él, autoritaria pero suave a la vez.

― ¿Te di autorización para irte? ―¿es una broma?, ni que fuera su jefe o el presidente del país.

―Ya cumplí con tu orden, ¿qué más quieres? ―se está inquietando, un minuto más cerca de él y cerca de la escuela, gritará. Quiere regresar a su casa de una buena vez, tiene demasiada hambre.

En tanto Kirkland tiene la mirada fija en la joven, aproximándose lento con su semblante sin expresión alguna. Para Emily le resulta intimidante dando un paso atrás.

―Lleva mi mochila. ―dice curvando un poco los labios, quitándose la mochila de su espalda para entregarla a las manos que no son suyas.

La rubia exclama desentendida, a lo que por inercia sus manos femeninas pero fuertes atrapan el bolso del británico. Se queja, se enoja, se enfada, exige una explicación de llevarlo, también trae su bolso, no puede con tanto peso contando los libros de la biblioteca, terminaría dislocada. ¿Por qué demonios Arthur no le responde ante sus preguntas enfadadas?

―No te quejes, tienes una gran fuerza. No seas llorona. ―intentó ser amable, mas los reclamos de ella le fastidiaban. Entonces, dio media vuelta, caminando a dirección a su casa. Jones le debe seguir obviamente, pero ella se queda atrás alzando la voz con que su comportamiento no es de caballero.

Arthur suspira y voltea, observando desde los tres metros que los separa. Será claro si ella quiere quedarse ahí parada.

―Si te quedas ahí, te van robar como el otro día ―si le roban, será astuta, entregará las pertenencias del inglés―. Y si son mis cosas, tendrás que pagar, y si no lo haces, cuando seas mayor de edad te demandaré.

Pensándolo mejor, debe seguir a Arthur aunque sea fastidioso y engreído.

Ninguno se habla en el trayecto, la de cabellos dorados reza que la casa del anglosajón no se encuentre tan lejos de la suya, es decir, ojalá esté bien lejos, lo más lejos posible, pero que no esté en algún tipo de camino siniestro. De la nada, el chico detiene el paso tomando su mochila de las manos de ella. Yacen en una esquina, no precisamente en la casa del de ojos verdes.

―Dame tu número. ―dice de repente sacando su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, sorprendiéndola, el cual se niega. ¿Para qué querrá su número celular? Solamente se verán en la escuela, no hay motivos para pedírselo… ¿verdad?

Sí hay motivos. Cualquier día de estos, incluso los días que no tienen clases, necesitará de su ayuda para cumplir las obligaciones que le mandará hacer, por supuesto también le servirá si en la escuela se le pierde en alguna parte, o intente escapar. Es mejor tener todo planificado y bien ordenado.

Alza una ceja esperando el número de su _maid._ Ésta dibuja un mohín en el rostro, recordando que ahora está a las órdenes del señor de la amabilidad, uhm, tal vez debería cambiarle el apodo.

Le dicta su número con mala gana. Arthur lo guarda en la agenda de su móvil, nombrándola _"Campesina". _Luego verifica si le dijo la verdad marcando, no es tan mentirosa para eso, a pesar de estar molesta. Y su celular suena comprobando. Listo, ahora ella debe guardar el suyo, pensando rápidamente en el apodo del sujeto ese: _"R2D2"._

Resopla y guarda su móvil. Viendo que todo está terminado, alza la mano en señal de despedida, pidiendo con exigencia que no la llame mañana o le dará otro golpe mientras se aleja de un Arthur sonriente. Le causa gracia lo último escuchado, lo del golpe. Esa chica cuando se enoja por su culpa siente la necesidad de curvar los labios, no sabe por qué, sólo lo siente. Sobre ella, debió darle las gracias por el resumen y buscarle los libros, aunque haya sido aprovechamiento en usar la apuesta. Cuando la oportunidad se le presenta, no debe dejarla escapar.

Continúa su camino a casa. Al entrar sube las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, directo a su habitación. Deposita la mochila en la silla frente al escritorio, donde tiene su ordenador, luego se quita la chaqueta dejándola estirada en la misma silla. Pensar que en su país utilizan uniforme escolar a diferencia de Estados Unidos, estos no tienen la misma educación respetable a todo lo que conforma una escuela, hacia los de grados mayores, los profesores, las enfermeras, el director, inclusive los de grados menores. Todos se respetan en Inglaterra, a las niñas se les enseña a comportarse bien señoritas a partir del primer día clases hasta que salga graduada. Acá, puede ver cualquier cosa, una nueva especie llamada Paris Hilton, niñitas que se creen la gran cosa, aficionadas al rosado. No tiene ningún inconveniente con ese color, mas esos tipos de señoritas no le agradan. No le gusta que le persigan, que le griten cerca de sus oídos por saludar educadamente. Como le gustaría volver a su nación, allá uno es quien se acerca e intenta conquistar, no al revés. Por supuesto, Gilbert le comentó que su estilo de vida es a la antigua. No es así, son culturas diferentes, nada más. Al parecer las jóvenes estadounidenses jamás vieron ni conocieron a un joven educado como él. En Reino Unido es normal aquella actitud, ninguna chica se moría por verlo.

Sakura no es estadounidense, sus rasgos faciales son tan claros como el agua. Es la típica japonesa de ojos dulces y sonrisa sumisa. Esa fue la razón por haberse acercado a saludarla el primer día que la conoció, dentro de la sala de clases mientras el profesor no llagaba. Nunca le gustó mucho dirigir la palabra a una norteamericana, pero a Sakura sí, sus facciones le llamaron la atención. Era más silenciosa, no se quejaba, no se enojaba, únicamente atinaba a reírse, sin embargo sabía que las niñas con esa personalidad tenían algo escondido que jamás debió saber.

―Como somos amigos ―ese día, la japonesa lo invitó a su casa después de terminar un trabajo de física, desde ese entonces estaban siendo muy amigos. Arthur se sentía cómodo con ella―, a ningún chico le he contado esto, menos a una amiga.

Sakura jugaba con los dedos sin haber tomado su taza de té verde que sirvió para ambos en la sala, sentados en una silla.

Kirkland le prestó atención. Si a nadie le ha contado lo que sea que fuera, eso quería decir que le tenía demasiada confianza, queriéndolo realmente como un amigo.

La chica le pidió que no la tratase de rara, mucho menos de loca. Bueno, ya conocía todos sus gustos y costumbres del Japón, nada más le sorprendería.

―M-Me gusta el yaoi. ―dijo ella, sonrojándose.

Los signos de interrogación comenzaron aparecer por toda la cabeza del inglés. ¿Qué era yaoi?

―En el anime…temática amorosa entre dos hombres…homosexual. ―prosiguió choqueando al rubio.

¿Cómo le podía gustar eso? Por Dios, ¿existían animes de temática homosexual? ¿Qué clase de dibujos animados eran esos para niñitas como Sakura o cualquier otra?

― ¡Si vieras sus historias, sufrirías conmigo! ―de repente sus ojos azabaches brillaron de emoción, exclamando que ver ese género era original, no siempre las mismas historias en la mayoría de los heterosexuales. Una que otra lloraba por ver a dos hombres sufrir al no poder unir su amor.

No la comprendía, sinceramente no.

Pero bueno, aceptó sus gustos extraños, era su amiga, debía quererla tal y como era. ¡Eso no quería decir que vería esa clase de temática con ella! Para que quede bien entendido, y no era por ser homofóbico, tan sólo no le agradaba ver dos hombres juntos como le gusta a la asiática. Si no se equivocaba, un estudio científico reveló que a las mujeres les estimulaba y les gustaba ver dos hombres juntos. Bien, a decir verdad tampoco iba a negar que ver dos mujeres juntas le nacían fantasías a su edad adolescente, eso era común incluso para el español y para cualquier hombre.

Sakura es diferente a todas las demás chicas que ha conocido. Es especial, tranquila y calmada. Bonita. Le ha dicho varias veces que es bonita, que debería conversar más con la gente, quien sabe si por ahí encuentra a alguien que conquiste su corazón, mas no se atrevía, ni se atreve, conociendo obviamente que le gusta un joven griego de otra clase, no se le aproxima ni para saludar. Es tímida con las demás personas, con Arthur se libera al tenerle confianza.

La adora, es como su hermana menor. Su madre la adora también, hasta la adoptó como hija, jugando claro está.

Aunque, está esa chica…Emily. Es estadounidense, pero sin ser del tipo Paris Hilton. Hasta lo que sabe, no es aficionada al rosa, es más a las estrellitas, toda su mochila con estampados de ellas. Físicamente es una fusión entre Marilyn Monroe y Madonna, versión campesina.

― ¿De qué te ríes? ―el pelirrojo le llama la atención mientras cenan los tres que componen la familia, quizás su hermano esté loco, al fin lo llevaran al manicomio.

Arthur alza las cejas mirando para todos lados, se había quedado pensando.

―No te importa ―responde indiferente continuando con su cena, cuando su madre se da cuenta de la mancha entre dos colores, morado y rojo en la mejilla. Como toda madre preocupada, alguien le golpeó y quería saber quien fue―. No es nada y no tiene importancia.

―Juzgando por el tamaño y el color, tengo dos hipótesis ―el mayor da un sorbo a su vaso de jugo, desea con todas las ganas quien fue realmente el boxeador, y molestarlo―. Fue una chica o fue un chico débil.

Arthur masculla. Odia cuando se mete en donde no lo llaman y por ser tan certero con sus cosas personales.

―Cariño. ―la mujer de cabellera rubia dirige la mirada al menor, esperando la respuesta vergonzosa, mientras el gato del hogar yace durmiendo en la cocina.

―Una chica, fue una chica. ―mentalmente maldice a Scott y a Emily, sin conocerse lo están dejando en vergüenza familiar.

El colorín libera una risilla burlona. ― ¿Por qué? Creí que eras el Don Juan de tu escuela.

―La traté mal; creo, y se enojó.

―Arthur, una mujer cuando golpea no lo hace porque sí, es porque fue insultada y herida ―la sabiduría de la señora Kirkland le explica a Arthur, que se va confundiendo y colocándose un tanto nervioso. Si Jones le golpeó, fue porque de verdad estaba enojada―. Cuando las mujeres están heridas, son resentidas. Lo mejor es que te disculpes con ella, sea lo que haya sido.

―Viendo el moretón que tienes hermanito, debe tener mucha fuerza.

―Es una campesina, la conocí hace poco ―luego de limpiarse los labios con la servilleta, le responde a su hermano, contando más sobre la norteamericana, que es terca, fuerte, llorona y odiosa, tan odiosa que discutían y competían por lo que sea que fuera, hasta que se acabó―. Hicimos una apuesta, y ahora es mi sirvienta.

Scott no sabe si felicitar a su hermano o sentir lastima por la muchacha que estará al lado de él, viendo su horrible rostro, soportando sus cambios de actitudes. Exhala y se levanta de su asiento cogiendo la chaqueta detrás de la silla, va a salir con unos amigos de la universidad, así que no lo esperen, lo más probable que regrese a las siete de la mañana o a las cuatro de la tarde. Se despide de su madre con un beso en la frente, y para Arthur un "_Que los duendes te lleven hoy, mocoso"._ El rubio, no se inmutó en contestarle, los insultos son pan de cada día, mutuamente.

― ¡No hagas maldades! ―exclama la señora Kirkland cuando el pelirrojo abre la puerta para salir, recibiendo que no hará maldades.

― ¿Enserio cree que se comporta como gente?

―No ―se pone de pie cogiendo los platos y servicios, contestando lo más sincera con respecto al mayor, para nada es un santo fuera de su techo, a diferencia de Arthur que es más tranquilo y ordenado sin excesos, pero también éste tiene cualidades similares a las del mayor sin ser tan liberal, agregando el hecho que el de cabellera rubia es menor edad, con restricción de beber alcohol―, pero tampoco es un mal hijo.

En ese momento, Arthur se levanta ayudándole a su madre, nadie estará esta noche con el papel del hombre de la casa aparte de él.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol entrando atreves de la ventana, lo hacen despertar en la mañana, una hora acorde a un estudiante de preparatoria. Son exactamente las diez de la mañana, diciéndole _"Hey, es sábado, relájate y anda a desayunar". _Procede hacerlo bajando las escalares con pereza, tratando de peinarse ante sus hebras rebeldes. Entra a la cocina fijándose que Scott llegó a las siete de la mañana a casa como lo había dicho. Lo mira por un segundo y pasa de largo mientras el colorín desayuna tranquilo viendo la televisión arriba de la nevera, abriéndola para sacar su caja de leche… ¿dónde demonios se encuentra?

―Me la tomé cuando llegué. ―informa el mayor sin sentir arrepentimiento de dejar a su hermano menor sin el potencial de calcio.

― ¿Qué? ―gira sobre sí mismo hacia el otro chico, quien lo observa de reojo sin hacer ningún gesto más a diferencia de Arthur. Éste frunce el ceño y lo insulta por tomarse su caja de leche, la quería juntar con un rico cereal.

―No busques, también me lo comí ―otra vez informa masticando su tostada―. En realidad, mezclé los dos, tenía mucha hambre, solo me hidraté alcoholizándome.

―Era mi desayuno… ¡Me dejaste sin desayuno, maldita sea! ―éste enfurece, su estómago cruje y ahora no tiene desayuno, ¡se morirá de hambre, todo por culpa de ese imbécil!

― ¿Quieres? ―sonriendo burlón le da una tostada ya mordida, causándole asquerosidad al menor, haber si así deja de gritar y que se conforme con una manzana, además ya está grande para tomar leche.

Arthur se conforma con una manzana regresando a su habitación, donde recién se le ocurre la idea y solución a su problema alimenticio en llamar a la campesina para que le venga hacer el desayuno. Ahora que la tiene de esclava no la aprovecha bien. Suspira, aun así sería desubicado de su parte llamarle, a lo mejor debe estar desayunando con la familia. Uhm…que extraño, ayer no le importó que tuviera práctica de béisbol. Como sea, son dos situaciones diferentes, quien sabe si más tarde tendrá un problema y deba llamarla. Pensándolo bien, puede molestarla.

No, no Arthur. No seas tan infantil. Es su esclava por todo un año y así tiene que ser.

Pero… ¡se aburre! Después de almorzar no tiene nada que hacer, su madre salió al supermercado, Scott yace en la casa haciendo quien sabe que cosa. Se siente abandonado en la soledad familiar, tal vez sería bueno salir con alguien, ¿pero con quién? Con sus amigos no quiere, el ánimo de fastidiar y comportarse como idiota no le agrada, lo harán ver que no ha madurado en nada, cuando es lo contrario. En abril cumplirá los dieciocho y ni siquiera tiene algo planeado, ojalá sea en Londres su celebración y no aquí en Virginia, claramente si es así invitará a sus amigos que hizo acá.

Y bien, ¿qué hacer para perder el tiempo en estar acostado en la cama mirando el techo, mientras su gato Iggy ni siquiera hace un esfuerzo en ronronearle? Estúpido gato, siempre esquivo con él.

Cierra los parpados pensando quien sería la persona indicada para salir a cualquier sitio, incluso a la cafetería.

―La llamaré ―se impulsa sentándose en la cama, tomando su teléfono celular. Marca sin desesperación esperando la voz desde el otro lado. Pequeña, fina, Sakura―. ¿Estás ocupada?

La japonesa no tiene planes hoy, sólo está con su abuelo viendo un programa de televisión, por ende se ánima a salir con su amigo.

Arthur se alista, se juntarán en una cafetería cerca de cinco minutos de viaje. Baja las escalares arreglándose el cuello de la chaqueta, coge sus llaves de la casa dirigiéndose a la puerta.

― ¿Adónde vas? ―Scott sentado en el sofá hace la cabeza para atrás mirando al menor.

―Voy a salir con Sakura.

―Oh, la china.

―Es japonesa.

―Es lo mismo, todas son iguales ―sacude la mano restándole importancia a los rasgos asiáticos, recordando que hace unos meses atrás, dicha pequeña había encontrado su blog en internet, preguntándole sobre si tenía ciertas historietas, ya que en el blog hizo una propaganda. Intentó conseguir las historietas, pero no pudo. Todo esto se lo envía como mensaje a un Arthur aturdido, ¿desde cuándos esos dos conversan?―. Ahora desaparece de mi vista.

El muchacho rubio reacciona y sale de la casa. Toma un taxi llegando enseguida a la cafetería. Espera afuera observando para todos los lados por donde podría aparecer la joven de cabello oscuro. La gente pasa, entre ellas Honda alza la mano saludando con una sonrisa, acercándose en darle un beso en la mejilla como modo de saludo, costumbre que tomó de él al ser amigos; en su cultura no es normal.

El británico invita a la cafetería, la chica se niega a ir, prefiere otro lugar no con aroma a café. ¿Qué tal caminar hasta encontrar un sitio donde mantenerse y platicar? No suena mal, caminar hace bien para el cuerpo y la salud.

― ¿Cómo estuvo estar devuelta en Londres? ¿Nada nuevo sucedió? ―pregunta la japonesa sin desviar la mirada de al frente, sintiendo la brisa de los vehículos.

―Llueve, siempre está nublado, lo normal ―sube y baja los hombros procediendo a esconder sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta―. Me sentía más tranquilo allá, pero…mi madre regresó a su trabajo, acá. No tenía otra opción en elegir quedarme con mis demás hermanos en Londres o venirme con ella.

―Pero tu hermano mayor.

―Lo puedo soportar. ―observó para otra parte con que sí lo puede soportar, claro que sí, pero todo tiene su límite, no como los otros de su misma sangre, ningún día lo dejaron tranquilo, explotaba al instante sintiendo que le salían canas verdes por sus conductas infantiles y poco maduras. Gracias al cielo optó por venirse con su madre, y referente a Scott, tampoco lo deja en paz, sin embargo la diferencia con los demás que es más maduro…o eso parece.

Así es la regla de los hermanos de cualquier familia, si eres el menor, tienes mala suerte.

Eso sí, tiene planeado para su futuro vivir lejos de ellos, bien alejado aunque sea vivir en las montañas con tal de no escucharlos ni verlos más. O sea, son sus hermanos, los quiere, ¡pero son insoportables!

Tose un poco para alejar sus pensamientos, y recuerda el mensaje del pelirrojo a la azabache, que se entristece recobrando la sonrisa. En ese instante, un reflejo a sus orbes oscuros le llama la atención, dejando de lado a Arthur para posarse en el ventanal de la tienda de mascotas. Surca los labios, siempre ha querido tener un gatito, el rubio le pregunta por qué no aprovecha de comprarlo. Ella no puede hacerlo, su abuelo es alérgico a los gatos, por el cual sus padres le tienen prohibido adoptar o comprar uno. Tan sólo al único felino que ha podido acariciar a pesar de ser esquivo, es el de Kirkland. Tal parece que con todo el mundo ese gato es descariñado, hasta con el dueño quien lo crió.

Gato malagradecido.

―Dicen que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños. ―menciona Sakura.

― ¿Quieres decir que soy esquivo? ―gira la cabeza hacia ella, sintiéndose ofendido sin ser tan grave.

―Un poco…malhumorado. ―ladea la cabeza dulcemente sin provocar nada en el inglés.

―Me voy. ―dicho esto, da media vuelta dándole la espalda a la joven Honda, quien sobresalta en agarrarle del brazo, excusando que era una simple broma. No quería que se enojara, tampoco era para tanto. Y al detenerse, Arthur pestañea sin confundir la silueta del griego a la distancia, dos cuadras más allá.

Está seguro que ese es Heracles, puede ser la oportunidad de saludarlo y que su amiga aproveche, o se le escapará.

― ¡No! ―grita la asiática, sonrojada― Nunca he hablado con él, no puedo Arthur-san, es decir Arthur.

―Sí lo harás y con mi ayuda. ―nada más que agregar, totalmente decidido la toma de la mano caminando a toda prisa, oyendo las suplicas que van bajando el volumen por cada paso quedan al llegar donde el de cabello castaño.

Aquí tiene que actuar. Vamos, las clases de teatro en Inglaterra tuvieron que servir de algo en su vida.

―Disculpa, ¿me puedes decir la hora? ―pregunta amable comportándose como el tonto que no posee un reloj ni un celular que le diga que hora es, mientras suelta a su amiga.

El griego alza la mirada a ellos, principalmente al joven que le preguntó. Acierta y le responde revisando el reloj de su muñeca, algo lento a decir verdad.

Pero no es tan sólo preguntarle la hora, también usar la táctica: "¿A ti te conozco?"

La pobre Sakura se está volviendo un tomate, acumulando nerviosismos al tener al frente al chico que le gusta. De ningún modo saldrá detrás de Arthur.

― ¿Tú eres de Thomas Jefferson High School, no es así? ―hay va incrédulo, donde el entrevistado afirma en estar en esa escuela― Un gusto, Arthur Kirkland del _year thir…_ ¿Cómo se le dicen acá? ―susurra bajo hacia la japonesa, no recuerda muy bien como le dicen los grados escolares en está nación, a diferencia de la suya.

―Duodécimo grado. ―responde bajito.

Arthur continúa incorporando que es de la clase A. Heracles se presenta y dice conocerlo, o por lo menos lo ha escuchado muchas veces en la escuela, ya que siempre prefiere dormir y relajarse. Es del mismo grado pero de la clase B.

En eso, Kirkland le presenta a Sakura. _"Te presento a mi amiga", _la afirma de los hombros para que no escape, notándola inquieta, mas recta en saludar educadamente mostrando su cultura. El castaño le corresponde el saludo japonés, bajando la cabeza.

¡Perfecto! Primer compartimiento de palabras, y ahora deben irse o Sakura se le va a desmayar en los brazos. Le agradece por darle la hora y espera verlo en la escuela.

Primer paso, realizado.

Van a refrescarse comprando un helado para cada uno, el anglosajón invita acomodándose en las sillas afuera de la heladería. La muchacha del Japón aun mantiene el rubor en los pómulos, un tanto molesta por lo que tuvo que pasar, prácticamente fue obligada a dirigirle la primera palabra al griego. ¿Ahora qué pensaría él de ella? Esto la va comiendo poco a poco, avanzado su incertidumbre.

Arthur pide que le perdone, sólo quiso ayudarla, debería agradecerle, ¿o qué quería? ¿No hablarle hasta terminar la escuela? ¿Dejarlo ir? Si le gusta tanto, tiene que acercarse, aunque hubiera sido mejor usar la conquista tradicional del hombre hacia la mujer, pero su amiga ya se encuentra instaurada en las costumbres estadounidenses. Tampoco desea verla sufrir por amor.

Cuando las cosa se calmaron, abandonaron la heladería.

Como buen caballero, la lleva a casa mientras escucha las preguntas y las ordenes de ella, sobre Emily. No porque sea su esclava podrá divertirse en ordenarle en exceso, pues a la americana no le gusta que le den órdenes, a no ser que sean de su padre y su de nana, solo ellos dos poseen el derecho. Tiene que ser tranquilo, amable quizás no lo sea, lo tiene más que claro, pero por lo menos su corazón debe ablandarse en no exigirle tanto. Emily también es una mujer, de algo tiene que servir eso, además suele ser sensible y algo llorona.

Bien, bien, bien. No le exigirá tanto a la campesina, no obstante si ella comienza a molestarlo, no se hará responsable si la manda a construir un teleférico.

Sakura ríe suave.

Arthur no le ve el chiste.

Llegando a pocos pasos a la casa de la de cabellos oscuros, ésta se detiene cuestionándose qué impresión se habrá llevado Heracles. La primera impresión fue notarla tímida y con suerte le habló, a lo mejor no le gusta su tipo de chica con esa actitud, y le gusta más expresivas. O quizás su físico no es el adecuado ni atractivo. No es alta, no es voluptuosa. Las asiáticas se caracterizan por tener cuerpo de niña…

Gilbert tenía razón al tratarla de plana los primeros días que entró a la escuela. Éste no paraba de molestarla, hasta que Kirkland se vio obligado a salir de su puesto, directo a golpearlo y lanzarse encima de él, dándole advertencias que para la próxima vez sus dientes los haría collar, sin darle importancia que fueran amigos. Desde entonces, el germano, ni nadie quisieron seguir molestándola.

No debe decir que el albino tenía razón, que por tener pechos pequeños nadie se fijará en ella.

El londinense la sujeta de los hombros, mirándola fijamente.

― ¿Realmente crees que la apariencia es importante? ―pregunta seriamente sin recibir respuesta― Los que se fijan en lo físico como en los senos, son idiotas y buscan sólo diversión. Dudo que Heracles sea así, a pesar de no haber hablado mucho.

―Pero…

―Sakura, tú eres linda, y no te lo digo por ser tu amigo ―aclara liberando sus hombros―. Solamente tienes que ser más abierta con las demás personas, tampoco digo que vayas a fiestas, bebas y regreses al día siguiente como lo hacen muchas chicas dejando a sus madres preocupadas. Tienes que ser tú, pero más abierta.

A la pequeña japonesa le tirita el labio, se lo muerde. Agradece a Arthur por las palabras y lo abraza, pensando que debe tomar sus consejos y usarlos, se acercará más al griego pausadamente, saludándolo por cualidad o entrevistarlo. Esa puede ser una buena opción, utilizar su Club de Periodismo en hacerle una entrevista, tan sólo espera no ponerse nerviosa ante él.

Más tranquila, se aleja y entra a su casa. Su madre abre y visualiza al inglés. Lo saluda moviendo la mano gritando que salude a su madre, y cierra la puerta.

Ahora es turno de Arthur de volver a la suya.

Al entrar, Iggy le da la bienvenida sentado en la alfombra. Se lame la patita y se echa a dormir ahí mismo. Gato perezoso, no puede ser más productivo, debería darlo en adopción, quien sabe si con otro dueño será más cariñoso…

Suspira. Siente un poco de sed y va a la cocina a beber algo pesando por la sala. Allí se detiene frente al mueble que sostiene el cuatro de su padre. El marco lo cambiaron.

― ¿Te gusta? ―la señora Kirkland sale de la cocina secándose las manos con un paño, caminando hacia su hijo― Lo compré hoy, estaba en oferta.

―Sí, está bonito, el otro ya desteñía. ―sonríe sin quitar sus orbes esmeraldas de la foto y el marco nuevo con detalles de lazos que adorna a su padre.

― ¿Vas a cenar? ―pregunta devolviéndose de donde apareció.

―No, sólo tomaré una taza de té ―responde yendo a servirse su infusión, oyendo a su madre que cocinó unos cuantos scones si los desea comer. Obvio que no le dirá que no, solamente cogerá uno y se ira a su cuarto, dando las buenas noches a ella y a su padre―. Iggy, párate y ven conmigo.

El gato despierta maullando y se estira para seguir detrás a su dueño dorado, subiendo las escaleras.

A Arthur le encantó que cambiaran el marco de la foto de su padre, la tenían desde hace tiempo, desde su muerte. Uno nuevo le hará ver más brillante e iluminado, sintiéndolo cerca. Sólo vivió con él hasta los trece años de edad, el cual tenía muchas preguntas que cualquier chico a su edad las tendría respecto a su sexualidad y otros temas como el desarrollo de sus hormonas y consejos de padre a hijo. Conversar con su madre era complicado, era mujer y él hombre y…no era lo mismo. Tenía la opción que eran sus hermanos, derechamente Scott, era traumante, sin embargo podía entenderlo y no le incomodaba hasta ciertos puntos. Estando más grande, a sólo un año de ser mayor edad, no lo necesita, tampoco quiere decir que jamás requerirá de consejos, claro que sí, como todo el mundo, mas respecto a su adolescencia, todo lo sabe.

Aun así, siempre lo extraña, y se pregunta por qué se suicidó, si todo era tan normal y feliz en la familia. Lo único que tiene claro, las razones por la que se quitó la vida dejando a cincos niños solos con su madre, era que tenía problemas de dinero.

.

* * *

**Adelanto:**

Pero mientras piensa en la amistad que tienen esos dos, se fija que comienzan a moverse. Arthur toma la mano de Sakura, ella se sonroja como un tomate como dice Antonio, y algo trata de decir y el inglés amplía aún más su sonrisa, hasta que desaparecen entre la gente.

Algo en la garganta de la americana le comienza a molestar, tal vez sea el helado y la pesadez en el pecho, tal vez se debe a lo mismo, pero el helado nunca le había provocado esto. ¿Qué es está sensación?

.

* * *

**N/A: **Dejé un poco más claro la relación entre Arthur y Sakura, además que el suicidio del padre de Arthur tiene mucho que ver con la historia. Y ahí un adelanto de las punzadas de Emily :3

Información: La mascota de Thomas Jefferson High School es un Vikingo.

Feliz años nuevamente, gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Nos vemos!

_PD: Estoy con el horóscopo UKxNyoUSA, sólo me falta la compatibilidad y lo subo, si es que alcanzo. _


	7. VII

**Notas:** Disculpen por no responder los review's anteriores, andaba con un poco de flojera y, además que estoy triste porque mi tabla digitalizadora está en el doctor, no puedo dibujar nada, necesito dibujar. Con lápiz y goma no puedo, me cuesta, ya me acostumbre a la tecnología (xD) Tan sólo hice un dibujo de Nyo!UK…y eso. Ando deprimida…sniff…sniff…mi bebé…

* * *

Octubre.

**VII**

El fin de semana llega como una luz después del túnel, estaba agotada. Sabía que la apuesta fue idea suya, pero no esperaba perder y mucho menos que Kirkland fuera tan tirano, pero pensándolo bien, no es que le haga hacer mucha cosas, es que están molesto, arrogante, que no soporta estar mucho junto a él.

Sus cavilaciones deben terminar, no puede pasar toda la mañana acurrucada en su cama, aunque fuera lo que desea, sin embargo la estrepitosa entrada de su nana Esther, puede despertar hasta a un muerto, abriendo todas las cortinas y ventanas, hablando del hermoso y maravilloso día de hoy, donde el sol brilla y los pajaritos cantan, y el delicioso desayuno que la espera en la cocina, para añadidura su favorito waffles con miel de maple.

Emily debe corregir a su nana, que ese es el favorito de su hermana, no el de ella, y agregando que el día no es brillante, pronto estarán en invierno, que no son pájaros, son automóviles al pasar. Pero está tan bien cubierta hasta la cabeza, tan protegida, que tiene hambre y no quiere waffles. Cuando abre la boca para discutir, sus ropas de cama son arrancadas, quedando al descubierto. Trata de aferrarse a algo de las sábanas, mas su nana era mucho más rápida. Tiene años de práctica con ella y su hermana.

Al final, Emily se ve obligada a levantarse como es fin de semana, bajando en pijama para desayunar. Su nana no le tiene waffles como había dicho, ahí se encuentran sus huevos revueltos con tocino, hot cakes, pan tostado, zumo de naranja y una huméate taza de café.

.

.

Los aromas se mesclan, es cierto que hoy es un hermoso día a pesar de que se acerque el invierno. Le encanta ayudar a su nana con las cosas de la casa, y hoy es jardinería, asique después del desayuno y una amena conversa con su ella, subió a ponerse algo más cómodo para ayudar, una blusa holgada y unos pantalones cortos de jeans fueron la elección. Cuando bajó al jardín trasero para comenzar, su nana le da un sombrero para el sol, es de paja con una cinta blanca, agradece el gesto y recuerda las palabras de Arthur de que es una campesina, llena de barro. La verdad sí lo es, pero no es algo malo, es mucho más digno que estar fingiendo ser un caballero inglés, cuando en realidad es un ogro. Estúpido R2D2.

La mañana avanza rápido, al final queda llena de barro, tierra y hojas entre sus hebras doradas, así es el trabajo duro de su nana y Emily, dando frutos del terreno limpio, las pocas flores y hortalizas que plantaron hace unos meses, y ahora están creciendo sanas y muy fuertes, a salvas de la mala hierba y maleza.

Se da una ducha y cambia su ropa. Como es costumbre los sábados son el día de las compras para la semana, su nana Esther ya se encuentra preparada con lista en mano. Emily recoge su bolso y salen de la casa.

En el mercado compran muchas cosas, carnes, leche, queso, huevos, fruta, verduras, agrega unas cosas como galletas, y la siempre y nunca irremplazable la gaseosa Pepsi, pues la estadounidense todavía tiene su lucha entre Coca-cola y Pepsi, no obstante hoy será la última. Después de las compras siempre pasan a comer algún helado. Al comprarlo, se sientan en el bonito local con una gran copa de helado. Emily ama el helado como el helado a ella, es un amor mutuo y correspondido totalmente, mientras su nana disfruta de una taza de té y una tarta de naranja.

Concentrada en su helado, ve un cabello rubio familiar por lo que inconscientemente lo comienza a buscar, y es el cejón, se ve bien. Pero es algo que no admitirá a nadie, además, él curva tanto los labios, que nunca lo vio sonreír genuinamente a nadie, al menos no en los días que lo ha conocido en la escuela. Le da una sensación rara en el pecho que ignora totalmente, supone que la pequeña chica de cabellos oscuro que lo acompaña debe ser muy cercana y afortunada, si su vista no falla esa es su querida Sakura. Sabe que ellos son amigos de hace mucho.

Pero mientras piensa en la amistad que tienen esos dos, se fija que comienzan a moverse. Arthur toma la mano de Sakura, ella se sonroja como un tomate como dice Antonio, y algo trata de decir y el inglés amplía aún más su sonrisa, hasta que desaparecen entre la gente.

Algo en la garganta de la americana le comienza a molestar, tal vez sea el helado y la pesadez en el pecho, tal vez se debe a lo mismo, pero el helado nunca le había provocado esto. ¿Qué es está sensación?

―Emily, ¿te sientes bien? ―las palabras de su nana la descolocan, volviendo a la realidad.

―Claro que estoy bien, ¿por qué pregunta? ―responde estando perfectamente bien, sólo que el helado y el trabajo duro le están pagando factura.

―Tu rostro, Emily, tienes ganas de llorar, ¿qué ocurre mi niña? Sabes que puedes confiar en esta vieja. ―es cuestión de ver su rostro, y no está bien. Lo mejor es decir algo.

―Creo que el helado me hizo mal, siento una pesadez en el pecho y algo en la garganta que me cuesta tragar. ―dice un poco tensa, sosteniendo la copa de helado tan fuerte como si se iría a otro lugar.

―Estabas bien hace unos momento, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿qué viste? Quedaste mirando mucho tiempo hacia fuera, y te fuiste a la luna cariño. Dime qué ocurre ¿tal vez esta vieja pueda ayudar? ―insiste, no obligatorio a que le diga, únicamente se preocupa por la menor, es como si fuera su nieta. Le regala una sonrisa, significando que puede contar con ella para lo que sea.

Emily respira profundamente y levanta la mirada.

―Vi a mi amiga, Sakura, con ese chico que le hable.

― ¿Con el ogro de ojos verdes y grandes cejas, que es gruñón y te molesta en clases? ―le pregunta definiendo todo lo que ella le contó sobre Arthur.

La rubia de ojos azules afirma que es él.

―Bueno, ocurre que los vi ―hace una pausa―…a los dos… paseando. Sé que ellos son muy buenos amigos, pero él tomó de la mano a Sakura, no sabía que ellos tuvieran ese tipo de relación. ¡Nana! ―de repente exclama sintiéndose confundida, dando un leve salto a la señora por ese susto. La trata de tranquilizar, y que le siga contando.

― ¿Por qué Sakura no me lo dijo? ―se cuestiona así misma buscando respuestas sin hallarlas― Soy su amiga, siento que me ocultó esto. ¿Es por qué no me considera realmente su amiga, o es que no soy tan confiable? Y si ellos mantienen esto en secreto, ¿qué pasa? Claro, soy una tonta, era obvio ese día del accidente de la ventana, Arthur corrió para verificar si estaba bien Sakura, por eso casi me dejó inconsciente en el suelo cuando me empujó para revisar su mano, por eso también debe ser que tiene una manía conmigo, debe sentirse celoso de que acaparo a Sakura, pero yo no lo sabía.

―Por favor detente ―su nana enseguida la contiene en darle un freno a sus conclusiones apresuradas, no debe pensar esas cosas. Lo que tiene que hacer, es preguntarle a la joven Honda si sucede algo entre ellos dos, y saldrá de dudas. Armarse una gran película le puede hacer daño, no sólo a ella, también a la amistad―. Cariño, sabes que no es bueno dar vueltas a tus pensamientos, además comienzas a exagerar un poco las cosas cuando te pones así.

―Pero… ―exalta la voz sin mucho volumen, frunciendo leve sus labios ante la mirada de su nana― Yo, sólo quiero ser una buena amiga, pero alejo a Arthur de Sakura, por eso él me odia. Nana ¿qué puedo hacer?

Vuelve a lo mismo. La señora Esther, ya a sus años y con millones de experiencias, le palma delicadamente el hombro cercano. Le sonríe, todo estará bien, y es mejor estar calmada. Le repite el consejo de que tiene que preguntarle a Sakura, claro no podrá con el británico, lo detesta hasta la muerte. Es más conveniente preguntarle a la azabache, si es su mejor amiga le dirá la verdad y se arreglará el mal entendido. Eso espera la americana, terminando su helado antes las órdenes de la señora para regresar a casa.

Fue algo lenta la llegada a su hogar, tenía la mitad de su helado por terminar a pesar de lo culpable y tonta que se sentía, no desperdiciaría un helado por ningún motivo. Entrando, corrió a su cuarto, quería pensar…estar sola, debía entender que ocurría, y saber cómo apoyar a su amiga y al idiota de las cejas grandes.

Mirando las nubes a través de su ventana, recuerda su hogar, la gran casa de color blanco con detalles en azul y la gran puerta barnizada, los establos y el huerto que cuidaba su nana.

Extraña su hogar, las noches estrelladas, las largas cabalgatas, ese es su mundo, no éste lugar donde se siente un extraterrestre. Quiere abrazar a su hermana Marguerite, que le diga que todo estará bien. Ella sabría qué hacer…

Los recuerdos llegan más, no la ha llamado el día de hoy, ¿qué estará haciendo?

Ambas son muy unidad y físicamente muy parecidas, sin embargo su hermana tiene la personalidad de su madre, según su padre. Es muy astuta e inteligente, torpe para tantas cosas, negada para los trabajos de campo, pero es tan brillante y cálida que es el único lugar donde se siente segura y amada, aunque es tímida. Cuando ella estuvo en problemas, fue la única que estuvo de su parte, incluso defendiéndola con uña y dientes, ante sus supuestos amigos.

Desea correr y llegar hasta Canadá donde su hermana fue a estudiar hace pocos días atrás dejando al cuidado la casa de campo del Condado de Callaway a su primo, le comunicó que regresará lo más pronto posible. Suspira, como le gustaría avanzar mucho más rápido el tiempo, pero es una gran oportunidad para Marguerite, ser una gran bailarina de ballet y después poder pertenecer a la compañía de ballet de Canadá. Ese es su sueño.

En estas ocasiones es cuando extraña a su madre, siempre pensando como sería si…, no obstante nunca lo sabrá. No recuerda nada de ella, excepto las cálidas manos y la brillante sonrisa que recibía. La vida es injusta y se llevó el tesoro de su familia. Su padre estuvo muy ausente después de la muerte de su madre, los sollozos durante el funeral sosteniendo lo único que le quedaba, dos pequeñas de tres años que requerían de intención y mucho amor.

La vida de los tres tuvo un difícil comienzo, además su progenitor no era el mejor cocinero, no era bueno en los quehaceres del hogar, ahí fue cuando su mundo se iluminó un poco, cuando apareció la que fue nana de su madre, que la acompañó gran parte de su infancia y durante su embarazo, y ahora llegaba a rescatar a dos pequeña de la torpeza de su padre.

Su carácter es similar al de su progenitor, él es un hombre lleno de energía, un gran arquitecto que ama a la simpleza de la naturaleza. Los fines de semanas jugaba como un niño con sus hijas y su sobrino, y terminaba igual o peor sus ropas, adoraba con fervor las galletas con chispas de chocolate que su nana hacía, y robaba a escondidas para ellos. Llevaba a su hermana a clases de ballet y a Emily al parque a practicar béisbol. Cuando fueron por primera vez al estadio a ver aquel deporte, su padre se pintó la cara con los colores de su equipo. También ayudaba a su hermana a practicar ballet a pesar de que se viera ridículo en mallas.

Su padre se aferró a la vida con todo lo que tenía a mano, su mirada triste al ver la foto de mamá, y las fechas de aniversarios eran días horrendos donde se encerraba en su oficina y en casa, y se hundía en su trabajo.

Cuando Emily golpeó al chico con el bate, su padre sólo la miró y le preguntó qué fue lo qué le hizo el muchacho. Nunca la regañó, y recuerda las palabras que le dijo al director _"Emily no llegaría a tales extremos si no fuera por algo"._ Esas fueron las palabras de confianza que su papá depositó en la rubia, y le dieron fuerzas para continuar en la escuela. Él muchas veces le dijo que podían buscar una escuela mejor, pero ella no quería huir. No obstante, cuando su padre decidió trasladarse a Virginia, discutieron gran parte del día, ella no quería escapar como una cobarde por no soportar los comentarios y opiniones de sus compañeros, y su padre de que su vida en ese pequeño pueblo había terminado y comenzarían una nueva etapa. Por supuesto que el trabajo que le ofrecían era mejor y de regalo le ofrecían por beca a su pequeña rubiecita de ondulaciones ir a una escuela de prestigio nacional. Fue una decisión tomada. Después de no hablarse por algunas horas terminaron los dos llorando y abrazados en el pequeño sofá de la sala.

Su vida era más fácil en esos tiempos donde todo era reír, jugar, estudiar, los caballos y su cerdita, antes del pequeño accidente. No era su culpa, era del idiota ese. Está bien, se sobrepasó al golpearlo con el bate, pero aún estaba dolida, sus amigos le dieron la espalda, los únicos que se mantuvieron junto ella era su hermana y John.

John era y es un caso, más que primo es su hermano, pero es un brabucón, a cuántos no golpeó sólo porque la miraban feo y la apuntaban, diciendo que era el único con derecho de tratarla mal y hacerla llorar. Es hijo de la hermana de su padre, siempre fueron muy unidos, pero después de la muerte de su madre era cosa de todos los días tener a su tía y a su nana sacando a papá de la cama a regaños, por lo que tenían al de cabellos negros y lentes oscuros en su casa casi todos los días. Desde pequeños él se dedicaba a molestarlas, más a Emily que a Marguerite, aprendieron a cabalgar juntos, y peleaban al estilo lucha libre, terminando en llantos y llenos de moretones después de la demostración de destreza en lo que era el ring. Su cama no tuvo mucha suerte en esos años, cuántas veces no rompieron algunas de sus patas. Pobre cama.

Sonríe sutil, ya está un poco mejor al recordar parte de su infancia. Baja las escaleras para buscar un refrigerio, encontrando a su padre casi con el cuerpo entero dentro del refrigerador, no puede evitar sonreír.

―Papá, el chocolate está en la alacena junto a las latas. ―le informa acercándose un poco a su dirección, siendo adivina.

El señor Jones se estremece al oírla de repente. Se endereza, girando a su distancia con un pequeño sonrojo.

―Por un momento creí que eras Esther. No me des esos sustos o no duraré mucho tiempo cariño, y ¿donde dijiste que puso el chocolate? ―surca los labios.

―Si no duras mucho tiempo, no será mi culpa, sería tuya por andar merodeando los dulces. ―le responde mientras apunta a la alacena.

―Tal vez, pero esperemos que no sea a causa de un cuchillo apuñalando mis manos por tomar las galletas, y morir desangrado mientras tu nana hace el baile de la victoria sobre mi moribundo y esbelto cuerpo. ―toda su actuación es en un tono lastimero. Esto logra causar bastante gracia en la menor, liberando una carcajada contagiosa para los dos al imaginar a su nana bailando por despojar a su padre de sus queridos y amados dulces.

Emily se sienta en la pequeña mesa de desayuno de la cocina, manteniendo la risilla. De repente su progenitor da saltos a la alacena.

―Papá, ¿sabes algo de Marguerite? No he hablado con ella desde antes de ayer.

―Cuando llamó estabas dormida, creo que llegaste algo muerta de la escuela, te mandó muchos besos y abrazos. Te los daría pero espera un poco que aún no alcanzo las galletas. ―luego maldijo internamente esas crujientes galletas que el destino no los quiere unir.

La estadounidense se levanta y se acerca a la alacena, analizando que su nana hizo una elaborada trampa para saber si habían asaltado ese lugar.

Acerca el pequeño banquito para darle alcance. Con la práctica ya adquirida con los años, y el tener una mano más pequeña que la del señor Jones, logra tomarla entre su mano.

―Aquí están, ahora quiero mis besos y abrazos. ―extiende los labios y los brazos, recibiendo todos esos besos y abrazos que le mandó su querida hermana.

Entenderse con su padre es fácil.

Se mantienen un rato abrazados, hasta que suena el estomago de Emily. Se sientan a la mesa con las galletas, chocolate, y una jarra de jugo de naranja. En eso el hombre exclama haciendo memoria de su hija menor, por poco casi se le olvida.

― ¿Recuerda la excelente calificación en su presentación que hubo en el verano? ―pregunta, la menor acierta con la cabeza mientras mastica una galleta― Lo más probable esté en alguna nueva presentación, eso dijo su profesora.

Se mantienen recordando la primera gran presentación de su hermana, estuvieron en primera fila. Cuando salió Marguerite bailando, Emily quiso levantarse y alentarla como lo hacen en los juegos, pero su padre la detuvo, ya que si lo hacía, lo estimularía a seguirle, y se suponían que no debían avergonzar a su hermana delante toda la gente.

―Y John ¿sabes algo? ―al final, termina preguntando por el muy necio de su primo.

El señor Jones sonríe. ―Hablé esta mañana con tu tía, estaba enfadada porque él tenía hecho un alboroto en la cochera, ya que por lo que entendí, quiere hacer una banda de rock.

―Pero John no sabe ni tomar el pandero. ―comienzan a reír, después de un rato de comer en silencio. Pues el azabache de lentes oscuros es muy terco para todo, con nada puede ser delicado, necesita clases urgentes de qué es la delicadeza.

―Emily ¿cuéntame cómo vas en la escuela? ―articula su progenitor algo preocupado. No posee ese don que las madres tienen al identificar todo lo que les ocurre a sus retoños, sin embargo, su sentido de padre nunca le falla.

― ¿Qué tanto te dijo nana? ―desciende pocos centímetros el rostro, arqueando una ceja.

―Chica lista ―bueno, tal vez no es su sentido de padre―, pero también es algo que me preocupa cariño. Vamos, cuéntale a tu viejo y sabio, pero aún guapo padre ¿qué es lo qué te ocurre? ―éste sonríe. Nunca podrá tomar en serio a su padre, sin embargo es la forma que tiene él de relajarla ante un tema que sabe que es difícil para ella.

Le cuenta el ingreso de Kirkland, el incidente del dulce, lo de su celular, sus inoportunas y casuales competencias, el vidrio roto, la apuesta y lo que vio hoy en la mañana. Omite las partes de los insultos, no quiere preocuparlo ni que pensara que habría otro chico con la cabeza rota.

―Creo que no soy una buena amiga, porque Sakura tendría que verme dicho que ocurría algo entre ella y el ogro inglés. ―informa cabizbaja.

Su padre ladea la cabeza cruzándose de brazos. Hace un sonoro _"Uhmm"_, para enseguida contestarle.

―Si quieres mi opinión, te diré que Sakura es una persona honesta ―ya conoce a la amiga de su hija―, y por la descripción del chico también lo parece, por lo que creo que son muy amigos, pero ¿no deberías preguntarles? ―la anima.

―Pero Arthur me tiene manía, ¿será por qué estoy interfiriendo en su relación? ―se confunde.

―Hay otras razones por las cuales se comporta así contigo, incluso puede ser simple vena competitiva. ―dice su padre, con sus ojos dando un pequeño brillo calculador.

― ¿Crees qué pueda ser eso? Es que no sé qué hacer, verlos juntos me dejó con un nudo y no se ha ido desde entonces. ―continúa explicando con un tono de desesperación.

Mientras, el caballero se acaricia el mentón con un poco de barba. Mañana en la mañana se afeitará.

―Me surge la duda, ¿son celos por Arthur o por Sakura? ―sonriendo le hace la gran pregunta dejándola un poco confundida, hasta parpadea con algo de rubor de los pómulos― Amor, te dejo. Tengo que terminar un plano para esta semana, y no hagas explotar a tus pobres neuronas con tanto drama existencial.

Se pone de pie dando por terminada la conversación, yendo a dejar el vaso en el lavabo.

No obstante, Emily quiere detenerlo.

―Oye papá, ¿a qué te refieres con celos por…?

Su padre da una carcajada saliendo rápidamente de la cocina, asomando su cabeza un poco, mirándole.

―La adolescencia es confusa cariño, no sólo por las hormonas, sino también por lo confuso que se pone el corazón. ―y se va, guiñando un ojo.

Bien, eso la deja aun peor que aturdida. ¿Qué intentó decirle? ¿Celos por quien? ¿Arthur o Sakura?

Niega inmediatamente con la cabeza, primero enferma antes de ponerse celosa por la japonesa por salir con Arthur y viceversa. Además, ¿por qué lo estaría? No hay razón alguna. Claro que no. Su padre está un tanto loco, quizás.

Mirando las últimas galletas, coge una y las otras la guarda en la alacena con sumo cuidado. Limpia la cocina, recoge el plato y lo lava junto con el vaso que dejó su papá. Sacude las manos y se seca con un paño de cocina. Es mejor irse a dormir, este día le dolió la cabeza más de la cuenta, sobre todo por…bueno, no quiere pensar en eso durante un buen rato. En la escuela hablará con Sakura.

Entrando a su cuarto, hace una leve revisión a su correo y al internet en general, hoy no vio nada de nada, ninguna noticia. Y en eso, nuevamente esos mensajes del psicópata. Le menciona sobre la apuesta, que perdió, que no le agradó para nada que estará todo el día con ese patético inglesito. Le advierte que no pase nada entre ellos, o ella lamentaría las consecuencias, derramando su sangre en su mano.

Es un loco, un demente. Por lo menos puede estar segura que con ese R2D2 no sucederá nada.

Apaga el computador y se va ha dormir.

.

* * *

**Adelanto:**

Se acerca un poco más. Arthur cierra los ojos. Emily respira alterada y sonrojada, sintiendo que su corazón saltará por la garganta, y que en su estómago nacen miles de sensaciones que no sabe cómo controlarlas, mucho menos controlar la situación en la que se encuentra. No quiere un beso de ese engreído, ¡no lo quiere! ¡De verdad! ¡No lo quiere!

Entonces… ¿por qué no hace algo para quitárselo de encima? ¿No ve que se acerca más y más con tanta lentitud para darle tiempo de empujarlo? Vamos Emily, empújalo y patéalo en el suelo.

Pero no puede. Ésta estática, absorta completamente.

Los labios de Arthur se van aproximando a los suyos.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, aguantando lo que sea que suceda.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Soy tan malvada (xD). Como podrán notar, el padre de Emily es especial, muy especial dejando a su hija con esa tremenda duda. ¿Qué pasará? ¡Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos!

Por cierto, haré un capitulo para EspañaxNyo!Romano, no sé cuando, depende como vayan avanzando los episodios.

¡Saludos, gracias por seguir!


	8. VIII

**Notas:** En éste capítulo me van a matar todas, lo sé.

Y Luisa, no te preocupes por tus millones de mensajes, no me molesta. Exprésate niña, exprésate :3

* * *

Octubre.

**VIII**

Regresando a clases el día llueve, no a cántaros, una lluvia común y corriente y mojada. La gran mayoría asiste a la escuela, Emily no es la excepción junto con su paraguas, recibiendo una llamada de Arthur justo al pasar la reja de la bienvenida. Entra y se queda en el pasillo de la entrada cerrando su paraguas, enseguida contesta la llamada a regañadientes, ojalá no sea que lo vaya a buscar a casa bajo la lluvia, lo mataría. Por suerte no es eso, tan sólo el inglés quiere que vaya a traerle la taza de té como le dijo la vez pasada, todos los días al llegar a la escuela. Ajusta su mochila y se dirige a la cafetería diciendo el nombre de Arthur, quien encargó una taza de té. Paga y va a la sala de clases, según lo que le informó donde estaría, sería loco que estuviera afuera en medio de la lluvia.

Al entrar, visualiza al británico en su puesto de siempre. Ella suelta un suspiro antes de ir a depositarle la infusión en la mesa de estudios, al hacerlo, el chico agradece arreglándose el gorro oscuro que abriga su cabeza y da el primer sorbo a su té, con esto da entender que la rubia no tiene nada más que hacer que ir a su puesto, no obstante, Arthur la detiene con su autoridad. Nadie le dio permiso a que se fuera, debe mantenerse a su lado hasta que el profesor llegue.

Emily bufa, se cruza de brazos y acata quedándose de pie.

―Aunque haya perdido, sigo siendo mejor que tú, Kirkland. ―sonríe de lado y arqueando una ceja con superioridad, molestándolo. En el momento que él le iba a contestar, el profesor hace su entrada salvando a la joven.

Todos en sus lugares, comienza el arduo trabajo de los estudiantes a pensar y esforzar la vista a ver la lectura de los libros y del pizarrón.

Desde atrás, Elizaveta da toques suaves con su lápiz en la espalda de la americana, haciéndola voltear con curiosidad.

― ¿Sabes algo de la Fiesta de Halloween?

―No, nada. ―contesta sencilla sin tener noticia, hasta se le había olvidado esa fecha algo terrorífica pero simpática a la vez.

De repente, la japonesa que yace delante de Emily, voltea junto con la silla para unirse, sabe cosas de la fiesta de este año. El director tiene prohibido hacer la celebración por el desastre del año pasado, pues dos chicos, uno germano y el otro español donde no se rebelaran sus nombres, hicieron un desastre cortando la fiesta sin llegar a la hora de término oficial en la escuela. Ambos trajeron a escondidas bebidas alcohólicas, bebieron ellos dos solos, algunas chicas intentaron arrebatarles las botellas, pero no hubo caso, ni siquiera pueden beber todavía, es a partir de los veintiún años en este país. Y alguien fue acusarlos con el director, estallando la bomba.

Los dos amigos se encuentran condicionales, no pueden hacer líos ni desmanes, mucho menos meterse en problemas dentro del establecimiento. Hasta el momento sus conductas son regulares, pero no significa por nada que el directo retomará hacer la fiesta de Halloween.

Nadie está seguro si se hará o no, o si el director cambió de parecer. Nadie lo sabe. Es lo único que aporta Sakura al oír los rumores, quedando pensativa en buscar una solución en tener la fiesta como todos los años.

Tal vez…

―Arthur pue-

―Señoritas. ―el maestro les llama las atenciones interrumpiendo a la de cabello azabache y a las otras dos con querer escucharla.

Ellas dan las disculpas pertinentes y Honda gira su silla en donde estaba, dejando intrigada a una Emily que mira al nombrado, al británico. Entendió un poco lo que quería decir su amiga, ¿enserio él podría convencer al director de hacer la fiesta? ¿Y por qué él? Lo puede hacer cualquier persona, el rubio no es tan especial, es un creído. Y siente esa sensación de que la japonesa lo eligió porque pasa algo entre ellos.

El londinense comienza a sentirse observado, viendo quien es. La estadounidense reacciona algo ruborizada, frunce el ceño y hace un gesto de indiferencia con un _"¡Hmp!"_, mirando a la ventana. Arthur no comprende esa actitud tan rara, regresando a tomar atención al profesor.

El timbre avisa la hora del descanso. Los chicos van saliendo del aula, algunos con apuro por ir al baño, otros sin mucha prisa, como Kirkland por ejemplo, yendo directo a la estadounidense a informarle que lo acompañe todo el receso, ya que quizás la necesitará. Claro, necesitarla, sólo jugará en darle órdenes.

Emily se despide de sus amigas, luego las verá de vuelta a clases, en eso Sakura la agarra del brazo susurrándole en el oído, que debe hablar con Arthur sobre la fiesta de Halloween. ¿Bromea? No tiene el don de conversar con ese creído… Bien, si es por la fiesta, todo por ella, y es raro que su amiga no sienta celos, tal vez no es celosa.

No fueron a ninguna parte de espacio libre de la escuela, la lluvia no se detiene, no había donde sentarse y relajarse. Primero el inglés se compró un café de vainilla y un sándwich, la estadounidense también quería, pero tuvo que usar su propio dinero que le alcanzó sólo para un café, la otra parte del dinero se fue por el maldito té del británico. Y se creía tan caballero, ¿por qué no se ofreció a comprarle algo? ¡Estúpido ogro cejudo!

Después lo siguió, buscando donde sentarse a disfrutar de su pequeña alimentación antes del almuerzo, un diminuto espacio donde nadie pasa, acomodando la espalda en la pared mientras caen sentados al suelo.

Arthur no menciona nada, únicamente bebe de su café sabor vainilla, en tanto la americana recuerda a su amiga que debe convencerlo en hacerse cargo de ir a dirección. ¿Y si no quiere? ¿Cómo lo harían? Una fiesta en la casa de alguien no sería lo mismo.

Entonces se arma de valor y carraspea la garganta girando a ver al rubio.

―Oye Kirkland, ¿qué opinas de la fiesta de Halloween de la escuela? ―pregunta agarrando sin mucha presión el vaso de cartón del café.

―Uhm, es divertida. ―responde, pero no demuestra interés.

―Y…supongo que sabes que este año no habrá ―ahora sí se interesa. ¿Cómo es eso que no habrá fiesta? Todos los años lo hay, ¿acaso ocurrió algo malo?―. Bueno, el año pasado Gilbert y Antonio trajeron bebidas alcohólicas, los pillaron y…el director suspendió la fiesta este año, y parece que para el próximo también.

― ¿Suspendió?

―Y esos dos están condicionales.

―Idiotas ―si no estaba con ellos, podrían hacer cualquier tontería, ¿cómo pueden ser tan estúpidos para traer alcohol? Ni siquiera poseen la edad suficiente para consumir. Deberían hacerles un altar por la suspensión de la fiesta, que desgracia. Espera un momento, ¿por qué la campesina le cuenta todo esto? La mira fijamente, causándole un pequeño nervio en la espalda― ¿Qué quieres, campesina?

Jones hace oídos sordos a su apodo.

―Primero que nada, para que quede claro ―comienza a explicar a la defensiva después de haber tomado aire―, yo no quería hacerlo, pero las chicas me obligaron a decirte lo segundo. Lo segundo, que si fuera posible que fueras donde el director para convencerlo en retomar hacer la fiesta en la escuela, y todos seríamos felices.

Arthur no conocía algo de la estadounidense, habla muy rápido como si no respirara, pero logró entenderla.

―No lo haré. ―ni lo pensó, no necesitaba hacerlo, no era su problema, Antonio y Gilbert deben ir donde el directo, no él. Además, su pasado como Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil no significa que todavía tiene el control y el don de convencer a la autoridad de la escuela. No quiere hacerlo, y no lo volverá hacer, en ningún ámbito, aunque sea del Club de Ositos.

―Pe-Pero ―es la perdición, es la perdición total, no habrá fiesta de Halloween, ¡tiene que haber otra solución!―… ¿Y si te lo hubiera pedido Sakura?

El inglés se detiene al comer, queriendo seguir escuchándola. Ella lo hace, pues sabía que él le tomaría más atención si la japonesa aparecía en el tema –esos dos tienen o tenían algo, y debe saberlo, sea como sea–. Le informa que la azabache le pidió que por favor hablara con él para solucionar el problema de la celebración, ya que es el único confiable que puede hacerlo. Es un favor importante, que diga que sí.

El muchacho hace una mueca de estar pensando nuevamente, bebe de su café de vainilla con mucha calma ante la mirada intrigada de la jovencita del mundo rural. Quizás esté convencido, sin embargo necesita algo más que simples palabras y más que la historia de la petición de su mejor amiga. Debe hacerle un favor. Aprovechará que la rubia es su esclava.

―Quiero un masaje en los hombros, así aceptaré en hablar con el director. ―sonríe.

Emily frunce el ceño por lo maldito que es. ―No es-

―_Maid._ ―le recuerda, no le puede ir en contra o lamentará las consecuencias, un trato es un trato.

De acuerdo, si es por la fiesta lo hará.

El londinense da media vuelta para que la de orbes azules pueda acercarse y acomodarse detrás de su espalda, olvidando en haberse tomado su café puro. Masculla silenciosamente un insulto, donde el muchacho se da cuenta por la fuerza de las manos sobre sus hombros, casi destruyéndole los huesos. ¿Puede ser un poco más delicada? Si no lo hace adecuadamente, no irá hacer lo posible con recuperar la fiesta en la escuela, ¿o acaso desea eso? ¿No, verdad? Pues, debe dar de su parte también. Vamos, ser esclava de un inglés no es tan malo.

Emily no opina lo mismo. De todos modos accede a relajarse y dar un buen masaje, recibiendo pequeños halagos de su…R2D2, produciéndose unos cortos instantes de sonrojos.

Arthur siente que su cuerpo se debilita, la sensación del masaje en sus hombros le comienza a dar sueño…no obstante unos gritos desgarradores y chillones lo hacen sobresaltar junto con la rubia. Son dos alumnas de otro grado quienes ven a Emily supuestamente de lo más _gustosa en tocar de manera depravada los hombros de su galán_. Gritaron algo así: _¡Esa perra está tocando a Arthur! _

― ¡No lo estoy tocando-! ¡Oye! ―enfurecida y roja en haber sido tratada equivocadamente como perra por tocar a ese idiota, no se defiende del todo, porque ese idiota se puso de pie enseguida tomándola de la muñeca, ordenándole que debe correr si no quiere ser asesinada por unas locas, dejando todo en el camino. Esto incluye la bolsita del sándwich y los vasos de café tirados en el suelo.

Siendo perseguidos, corren por los pasillos de Thomas Jefferson High School para perderlas, justo en el momento que el timbre avisa el retorno de las clases, y en un mal momento donde Antonio y Gilbert los encuentran tomados de la mano. No específicamente tomados de la mano, pero da el hecho de que sí lo es. Ambos se sueltan, uno más ruborizado que el otro. El germano bromea un poco sobre que la apuesta hizo nacer el amor, y el español trata de contradecirlo pero cayendo en hacerles bromas también.

Arthur cambia el semblante a ser más serio, despejando su camino a entrar a la sala. Emily se peina, correr tanto se le enredaron algunas de sus ondulaciones, y entra yendo a su puesto, mas antes recuerda que el anglosajón tiene que hablar con el director, ¿cuándo lo hará? Sólo faltan tres semanas para Halloween, tiene que ser ahora en dar el aviso, no a última hora para que los chicos puedan prepararse en los concursos y los adornos, eligiendo el gimnasio para hacerla, y quien se hará cargo por supuesto. Le dice todo esto al salir de su puesto, antes de que llegue el maestro. El joven de cabellos desordenados le explica que hablará con el caballero en el segundo receso, después del almuerzo. Tienen toda la hora para convencerlo, y que le acompañe, si quiere la fiesta.

Claro, para todo debe acompañarlo…maldito R2D2, maldita chatarra británica.

Iniciando una nueva clase, Emily aprovecha enseguida a darle la noticia a la húngara y a la japonesa, lo más silenciosa posible. Ellas le dan las gracias, celebrando adelantado que cosas podrán hacer este año. Continuando con las explicaciones del profesor de biología, tiene la excelente idea de hacer un trabajo como mínimo y máximo de a dos personas, basado en orientación y educación sexual. El albino ríe bajo al oír un chiste de Antonio desde atrás.

Con el tema que le toque a cada una de las parejas, les dará unas preguntas para resolverlas. El trabajo o el informe se deberá entregar después de Halloween, eso desmotiva a todos. No pueden hacer un trabajo en esas fechas, ¡¿por qué?! Sin embargo, el maestro da el consejo que si no quieren toparse justo en los últimos días de esa fecha, deben hacer el trabajo antes, tal vez mañana, aprovechar el fin de semana en vez de jugar y conocer gente.

Rayos…tampoco es bueno, menos cuando ese informe debe hacerse entre un hombre y una mujer, no pueden ser del mismo sexo, se necesita dos distintos puntos de vista, ese es el verdadero trabajo.

Entonces, el mismo docente va eligiendo las parejas según el libro de clases, la lista de alumnos. Al decir el apellido del británico, éste se pone de pie para contradecirlo educadamente que no hará el trabajo con una chica llamada Alex, si no con Emily, dando fundamentos que es su esclava por haber perdido una apuesta, y como es el jefe, quiere hacer el trabajo con ella. Bueno, el hombre no tiene inconvenientes, con tal que sea un hombre y una mujer todo estará bien, menos para la campesina, toda la clase la quedan mirando.

¿Emily hará el trabajo con Arthur? ¿Ella? ¡¿Por qué Arthur la eligió?! En ese momento ciertas miradas siniestras comienzan a caer sobre la silueta de la rubia. Esto está mal, siente que esas locas admiradoras la golpearan en cualquier momento. Se esconde en su libro, luego mataría a Arthur.

Y de esa forma, se van formando parejas, una inesperada que es Gilbert con Elizaveta, el primero a punto de tirarse por la ventana del tercer piso, si no fuera por sus compañeros que lo agarraron de la cintura. Prefería matarse antes de trabajar con la castaña, y ella tampoco estaba feliz de la vida.

Las clases continuaron su rumbo normal. Honda salió, quería ir al baño, mas en el camino de regreso se encontró con Heracles. Lo saludó cordial, decidiendo que por primera vez en su adolescente vida haría algo adolescente, que espera no volverlo hacer: No volver a clases, e irse a conocer las cualidades del interesante griego.

En la hora del almuerzo, el joven proveniente de Inglaterra dio la grandiosa idea de guardar puestos para ambos, mientras su _maid_ se quedaría en la fila para recoger sus almuerzos. El odio hacia ese rubio crece cada día más.

Emily se queda en la fila, avanzando rápidamente, observando de vez en cuando si Arthur no se ha movido del lugar. Recibe las dos bandejas, pero se lleva sólo una depositándola sobre la mesa frente a su silla desocupada. En eso, el de ojos verdes cree que es su almuerzo.

―El tuyo está allá ―indica la americana hacia el lugar de comidas, ¿por qué rayos no trae el suyo?―. Tengo dos manos, genio. Arsh.

Con ese tono de voz, va a traer la bandeja del británico, sin delicadeza. Y toma asiento, tratando de disfrutar del almuerzo, si es que puede con la presencia apática de al lado…y con las presencias extrañas que van a su cuerpo, dando escalofríos por la espalda. Siente muchas, millones de ojos posados en ella, y no es de buena manera para darle feliz cumpleaños. Traga tensa, girando a ver que sucede con esta sensación tan maligna, despiadada y de envidia.

―Tal parece que lo nuestro se expandió. ―dice Arthur sin preocupaciones. Emily voltea al instante preguntándose qué era "lo nuestro".

―Se expandió por toda la escuela ―ahí yace sentado Gilbert, al frente de Kirkland, quien nadie sabe cómo y cuándo llegó, si fueron segundos que cambió la escena para después regresar―.Creían que sólo eran rumores, comenzaron a preguntar a todos los de nuestra clase si era cierto que Arthur estaba siendo acosado por Emily.

― ¿Acosado? ―Jones pestañea desentendida y asombrada por la cantidad de imaginación que tienen esas niñas.

―Eso creían, después les explicamos sobre la apuesta ―Antonio es el que sigue, también llegó junto con Beilschmidt, comiendo una manzana roja―. Se pusieron peores.

―Ten mucho cuidado pequeñuela, enserio. ―el germano le advierte de verdad, se podría encontrar con cualquier desquiciada dentro y afuera de la escuela. La mirada de seriedad, aparte de dirigirla sólo a la misurence, la cambia hacia Arthur, más importante hacia él. Debe tener cuidado, estar atento por muy apuesta que sea lo de ser su esclava, tiene que estarlo. Tampoco es para alarmarse, no obstante nadie sabe lo que puede ocurrir con esas locas.

Emily se encoge de hombros intentando comer con calma.

Por parte de Arthur, se da cuenta que no ha visto a Sakura desde que ésta fue al baño durante la clase, no ha aparecido, ¿dónde se metió? Era como si le interesara bastante ante los oídos atentos de la rubia. El único que sabe de la asiática, es el español, la vio caminando con un tal Aristóteles. Gilbert le corrige que se llama Heracles, no Aristóteles. Bueno, cualquiera se equivoca, además son parecidos.

Por lo menos con eso Arthur se relaja, los consejos que le dijo el sábado empiezan a dar frutos, lo que le preocupa un poco más, que Sakura no se desvíe del camino.

Cambiando el tema, recuerda lo de la celebración. Terminando su plato de comida, encara a sus dos amigos involucrados, responsables de no hacerse la fiesta que muchos anhelan. Ambos bajan la cabeza totalmente arrepentidos siendo recriminados por su "padre", y como castigo los tres junto con la americana irán donde el director, porque no hará esto solo, es su responsabilidad llevar a los culpables a dar las disculpas de su horrendo comportamiento fuera de los límites de la educación. Parece que Arthur se lo toma muy en serio…

Fernández dibuja un mohín en su rostro y hace memoria, susurrando al rubio que no le ha devuelto la mano en haberle dicho pocas y sutiles cosas de Emily, a cambio de dar más pasos de estar junto a Chiara. Cierto, lo había olvidado por completo. Comienza a buscar con la mirada verde a la italiana por todo el casino de la escuela. Gilbert analiza la situación y se marcha, no quiere ser estorbo en el amor, y en ese minuto, el de cejas gruesas la localiza, yendo hacia ella quien platica en unas mesas a la distancia con unas amigas, mientras la norteamericana no se percata de nada, está más concentrada en alimentarse bien.

Le susurra para que las otras no oigan, pidiendo que vaya donde el español, aunque sea un segundo, por un intercambio de ideas. Vargas conoce a Antonio, se cansa de las tantas e innumerables veces que no quiere estar con él, no siente nada por él, no lo encuentra lindo, ni atractivo, ni gracioso, ni nada que le guste de él, ¿por qué no la deja en paz y busca a otra persona? Mas, hará una excepción por hoy, además es Arthur quien se lo pide. Irá en unos segundos más donde el hispano, debe terminar de escuchar los nuevos rumores de Thomas Jefferson High School.

La sonrisa del inglés se extiende, rápidamente camina donde estaba sentado cogiendo una vez más la muñeca de Jones para llevársela lejos, más que nada para no ser molestia entre los dos que juntará luego. La campesina grita al ser jalada, le faltó terminar con el arroz, ¡no es bueno dejar comida!

Gracias al cielo los tímpanos del muchacho siguen en perfecto estado, ni pensar como serán los siguientes días…

Bueno, ya es momento de hablar con el director… ¿Y Gilbert? Diablos, espera que no se haya fugado…

― ¡Ahí está! ―exclama Emily en todo su oído encontrando al albino en el pasillo. ¡Dios, dale paciencia!

Al encontrarlo, dejan de lado a Antonio por estar ocupado con la italiana mayor, sólo con la presencia de Gilbert será suficiente para dar las disculpas al director. Se dirigen a aquel lugar del gran hombre, jefe de las instalaciones del establecimiento estudiantil, Arthur golpea con sutilidad la puerta, sale una mujer de edad preguntando que desean, al oírlo le pide esperar unos minutos, lo llamará enseguida. Cierra la puerta, y los tres quedan parados observando el paisaje por la ventana del corredor, no ha parado de llover. Emily vota un suspiro y se apoya en la ventana. ¿Cuánto más esperaran?

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la dirección se abre, la misma señora informando que pueden entrar, pidiendo disculpas por la demora, el director estaba ocupado, pero ahora ya pueden hablar cualquier asunto con él.

Se preparan para entrar, Kirkland detiene a la americana, le sugiere que se quede afuera esperando sin moverse de su posición, que no vaya a cualquier parte, pobre de ella si le desobedece, tendrá serias consecuencias de sus actos rebeldes.

Así que espera un buen rato sin saber nada de allá dentro. Trata de escuchar por la puerta, posando su oreja, pero no oye nada. ¿Acaso estarán muertos o qué? Suspira, camina de un lado para otro una y otra vez… ¡Esto es aburrido! Ay no, necesita ir al baño. Junta las piernas y manda al diablo a Arthur, su urgencia es más importante.

Unos minutos más tarde, Arthur y Gilbert salen de la dirección, respirando y relajándose al fin. Fue demasiado tenso oír la voz autoritaria y difícil de convencer. Se preguntaran, ¿lo habrá conseguido el inglés? Éste surca los labios. Los dos chocan las manos, felicitando por lograr la misión. Habrá fiesta de Halloween. ¡Es hora de los preparativos!

Un momento…no oye la voz de esa campesina chillona… ¡¿Dónde se metió?! ¡Le dijo claramente que no se moviera!

―Al parecer te salió un poco rebelde. ―dice el germano en un tono de risa y lo deja solitario, verá como le fue esta vez a Antonio, aunque no tiene muchas esperanzas.

Kirkland masculla, mira para todas partes con tal de encontrar a la chica desobediente. ¿Cómo sabrá dónde está? Cierto, tiene su teléfono celular. Marca enseguida esperando que le conteste.

― ¿Dónde te metiste, campesina? Te dije bien claro que no te movieras. ―procede a caminar por una dirección del pasillo.

―Ay, no se altere señor. Estoy en el baño, no pude aguantarme, ¿de acuerdo? ―le responde logrando ruborizar al mayor, al hablarle de sus necesidades básicas.

Bien, sabiendo dónde está, se dirige a ese sitio, topándosela por suerte cuando va hacia allá.

Emily salió con una sonrisa, pero desapareció al ver al británico. Y esa sonrisa se hunde más cuando él le exige que abroche sus zapatillas, sobre todo una que está media suelta. ¿Es una broma? No se agachará para hacerlo.

―Hazlo, para eso estás. ―Arthur sonríe de lado y hace el pie derecho hacia adelante para que le abroche esos cordones sueltos.

La menor frunce los labios y el ceño. Resignada a cumplirle, baja su altura al suelo y le abrocha con la peor gana del mundo, tirando los cordones…

―Y ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a mi pie. ―le advierte justo a tiempo de asfixiar su pie. Luego, le muestra el izquierdo, pero está amarrado, no puede aprovecharse de esa manera.

Vamos, tiene que hacerlo.

Emily se contiene, no perderá los estribos por cosas tan infantiles. Toma entre sus dedos los cordones, los entrelaza y le hace el nudo correspondiente. En ese instante, regresan esos gritos enfurecidos, ya sabiendo lo que realmente ocurrió, lo de la apuesta. No pueden dejar que una rubia teñida y operada sea la esclava del inglés, éste tomaría la oportunidad de estar con ella, y ella lo engatusaría. ¡No pueden permitirlo!

― ¿Otra vez? ―al ponerse de pie, Arthur la jala de la mano. Sí, esta vez de la mano, con todo lo que se llama mano, comenzando a correr mientras la misurence no para de gritar― ¡Detente, cejudo!

No se detienen. Continúan corriendo, cuando de repente otras niñas aparecen hambrientas de jalar el cabello de la pobre Emily, que no ha hecho nada malo para merecer esto.

El rubio mira para todas partes totalmente acelerado y preocupado que no les hicieran daño, más en la campesina. Puede ser su esclava y caerle un poco mal, no obstante no tiene la culpa de sufrir los actos de esas lunáticas. Acto seguido, van por otro camino dentro de la escuela, tiene tantos pasillos que podrían llegar al mismo lugar donde empezaron.

Emily sigue gritando. ― ¡Yo no pedí esto, no quiero meterme en problemas!

La paciencia del muchacho por escuchar los ruidos de la boca de la granjera y estar escapando, lo conllevan a meterse a un cuarto pequeño lleno de utensilios para limpiar. Que gran lugar, sarcasmo.

Espera que funcione esto de esconderse.

La joven Jones, pegada en la pared, va respirando agitada, recuperando el aire perdido por la maratón, con la mano en el pecho. Levanta la mirada hacia Arthur, está serio. Bueno, no tiene ninguna expresión en el perfil.

Luego, ella exhala más calmada y afligida.

―No quiero meterme de nuevo en problemas ―menciona sin llamar la atención de Arthur, quien se concentra más en estar seguro de que esas niñas se hayan ido―. ¿Tú no me vas a preguntar por qué no quiero meterme de nuevo en problemas?

― ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ―no la entiende, no le interesa, ¿por qué debe importarle? Bien, de acuerdo, le preguntará, haber si así se pone feliz― ¿Por qué no quieres meterte de nuevo problemas?

― ¿En serio quieres saberlo?

― ¿Tú me pediste que te preguntara, no?

―…

―…

―Bien ―la rubia desvía la mirada sin salir de su sitio, posando sus manos detrás de su espalda, y el chico suspira alejándose de la puerta, o intentando alejarse, el espacio es muy pequeño―. En mi escuela anterior…

―Espera ―la detiene, la interrumpe recordando lo que le dijo Antonio―, ¿entonces es verdad que golpeaste a un pobre chico con un bate?

― ¿Q-Quién te lo dijo? ―pregunta exigente, necesita saberlo, se supone que es secreto entre amigos.

Bah, eso es lo de menos, tan sólo quiere saber por qué lo golpeó, cuál fue el motivo para dejarlo tan grave en el hospital. No cualquiera hace eso si no quiere irse preso.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ―Arthur comienza a interesarse por la historia que no conoce de la campesina.

―Me molestaba, no de la forma que piensas, yo le gustaba. Era popular, todas lo amaban y siempre salía con muchas chicas ―lo define lo más resumido posible, ya que por ella puede seguir aumentando sus cualidades tan mujeriegas―. Y empezó a enviarme regalos, totalmente insoportables. Fue tanta su insistencia, que me seguía a casa, me enviaba mensajes de textos diciéndome que me conquistaría y que lo lograría, yo sería su trofeo número cien. ―desciende la cabeza.

Kirkland se cruza de brazos sin interrumpirse en oírla.

―Un día, en el patio de mi antigua escuela, estaba entrenando béisbol. Él llegó y trató de besarme y lo golpeé con el bate, en la cabeza. Y ya sabes la otra parte de la historia.

―Lastima por él, aunque lo tuviera bien merecido. ―aporta, pero la chica prosigue con la otra parte.

―Después del accidente, todos mis amigos me dieron la espalda por casi matarlo. Me causaron de asesina, me enviaban amenazas, el director me dio una oportunidad de irme a otra escuela, no quería ser la vergüenza de ellos. Así que me esforcé ganando una beca, y aquí estoy, tratando de no meterme en problemas, pero al parecer me persiguen.

Luego, hay silencio.

Arthur le da las disculpas por ese terrible hecho, pues no sabía que eso fuera lo que le había ocurrido exactamente. Tenía varias hipótesis, pero jamás esta, mucho menos que la chica haya sufrido bullying escolar. Tal vez no debería seguir molestándola, ser más amable por su pasado. Olvidando ese tema, y recordando que esas niñas se fueron, posa la mano en el picaporte para abrir la puerta, sin embargo no alcanza cuando la muchacha le llama.

―Ahora que estamos solos, quiero hacerte una pregunta ―el rubio deja de lado en salir y se para al frente de la orbes azules―. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hay entre tú y Sakura? ―va directa al grano y, pensó que hablaría con su amiga, no con el ogro.

― ¿Ah? ―menciona por mientras, muy confundido― Somos amigos.

― ¿Sólo amigos? ¿No hay nada más? ―desconfía― Quizás…

― ¿Si hubo algo entre nosotros?

―Bueno ―ladea la cabeza para no parecer entrometida, cosa que no funciona―, escuché que tuviste una ex.

―No es Sakura, jamás pasaría algo entre ella y yo.

Dios, que alivio tan grande. Su nana tenía razón, era mejor hablar y aclarar el asunto, no hacerse ideas tontas y exageradas.

― ¿Y por qué preguntas eso? ―ahora es su turno.

Emily, si tener la más mínima idea, se pone nerviosa rascándose la mejilla. No puede decirle que los vio tomados de la mano, tiene que decirle otra cosa, como el miedo de intervenir en la relación, sintiendo que su amiga no le tiene tanta confianza como esperaba, y que él le desagradaba que Sakura tomara más atención en ella, que a él. Le dice todo eso.

Kirkland la observa más desconcertado que antes, es buena para tener una gran imaginación e inventarse cosas tontas. Y ante esto, se fija más en la chica, sacando una conclusión a su delirio.

― ¿Estás celosa? ―levanta una ceja y sonríe hacia el lado. La rubia tartamudea, siente que sus pies se clavan en el suelo, y una temperatura caliente sube por su cuerpo― Te gusto, ¿no es así?

― ¿Q-Q-Qué? ¡No, jamás! Prefiero comer gusanos antes de que me gustes, R2D2. ―gira el rostro sonrojado hasta la orejas con un muy mal genio, y… ¿Por qué debe de estar sonrojada si no le gusta ese inglés? ¿Qué demonios le está pasando? ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué de pronto su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza?

―Lo que tú sientes, son celos, ¿por cuál de los dos? Es fácil de saber. ―mantiene esa sonrisa, no, esta vez la sonrisa cambia, a ser una soberbia y lasciva.

― ¡Ja! Sigue soñando ―con autoeficiencia, regresa el rostro al frente topándose con el de Arthur. Pega un grito fino del susto, percatándose que no puede retroceder, la pared se lo impide― Aléjate de mí.

Ante la advertencia, el anglosajón posa las manos a los dos de la figura de la joven, sin dejarle escapatoria en un cuarto pequeño y solos, sin que nadie moleste.

―Tengamos un juego ―sus ojos verdes y penetrantes entran a transformarse en nervios en la estadounidense―. Si dices que no son celos y que no te gusto, evádeme.

―Te lo advierto, Kirkland, te atreves a besarme y te-

― ¿Me golpearas con tu bate, dejándome a medio morir? No lo tienes ahora ―¡demonios!―. Únicamente evádeme y te creeré.

Se acerca un poco más. Arthur cierra los ojos. Emily respira alterada y sonrojada, sintiendo que su corazón saltará por la garganta, y que en su estómago nacen miles de sensaciones que no sabe cómo controlarlas, mucho menos controlar la situación en la que se encuentra. No quiere un beso de ese engreído, ¡no lo quiere! ¡De verdad! ¡No lo quiere!

Entonces… ¿por qué no hace algo para quitárselo de encima? ¿No ve que se acerca más y más con tanta lentitud para darle tiempo de empujarlo? Vamos Emily, empújalo y patéalo en el suelo.

Pero no puede. Ésta estática, absorta completamente.

Los labios de Arthur se van aproximando a los suyos.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, aguantando lo que sea que suceda.

―Despierta, cariño… ―le susurra Arthur…

¿Eh?

―Despierta, Emily. Cariño, tienes que ir a la escuela y se te hace tarde. ―su nana comienza a moverla después de abrir todas las cortinas, bastante preocupada por la hora. Su pequeña va a llegar tarde.

En tanto la norteamericana, se remueve entre las sábanas murmurando _"No quiero… ¡Que no!"_. Pega un grito tan estruendo que despierta agitada y traspirada. La señora se asusta y le pregunta si está bien, y si tuvo mal sueño.

¿De que si tuvo mal sueño? ¡El peor de todos! ¡Y no fue un sueño, fue una horrible pesadilla!

Su nana le dice que se encuentra atrasada para ir a clases, que se apresure lo más que pueda, la irá a dejar en su coche, porque el día llueve.

La menor acierta, será rápida, viendo a su nana salir de su habitación. Da un extenso suspiro sin poder creer la pesadilla que tuvo, buscando una explicación coherente, porque…fue demasiado real, era como si en verdad sintiera el aliento del inglés acercarse y… ¡No! ¡Borra inmediatamente esos recuerdos, Emily!

Hay que respirar calmada y todo estará bien. Quizás tuvo esa pesadilla por la conversación con su padre, sí, eso debe ser.

Muy bien, ahora tiene que arreglarse para a ir a la escuela en un día lluvioso.

― ¿Lluvioso? ―rápidamente mira por la ventana. No puede ser cierto, tiene que ser casualidad al cien por ciento, es imposible creer que esa pesadilla sea una premonición. Y si es una premonición, es una advertencia de lo que será hoy. ¿Debe tomarla como precaución o seguir su vida normal?

Que tontería.

Se alista rápidamente, coge su mochila y sube al auto de su nana. Lo bueno que en su pesadilla no vio esta escena. ¿Ven? Sólo es un estúpido y mal sueño.

Al llegar a la escuela, estando completamente adentro, Arthur la llama al celular ordenándole un té. Okey, comienza a asustarse.

…

.

* * *

**N/A: **No puse adelante hoy, porque el otro capítulo no está listo xD

¿Será una premonición el sueño de Emily? ¿Pondrá contra esto? ¿Sobrevivirá? ¿Y Arthur, por qué es tan Arthur? xD


	9. IX

**Nota:** ¿Sueño premonitorio?

* * *

Octubre.

**IX**

Esto debe ser broma ¿verdad?, no puede haber otra forma por lo cual su sueño se repita, sólo tal vez que Emily Jones sea una clarividente y esté destinada a salvar al mundo a través de sus visiones. No hay otra explicación.

Entrega el dichoso té al británico, nunca lo había visto con un gorro, de alguna forma no se aprecia al chico completamente. Da media vuelta dispuesta a largarse por lo menos unos cincos metros de distancia del británico, pero el ogro inglés sale con que no se puede ir hasta que él lo diga. Esto era terriblemente familiar. Sin decir nada ignorando al inglés, se aleja, después soportaría sus alegatos, sólo quiere alejarse.

Durante la lectura, trata de concentrarse para olvidar un poco de este fatídico día sin mucho resultado, por lo que analiza que ocurriría y que debe hacer para que ciertas cosas no ocurran. Dentro de sus cavilaciones, aparece un pequeño sonrojo, debe hacer algo para que no suceda nada de _esa parte_ en la cual despertó.

Desde atrás, siente el toque de un lápiz que la sobresalta un poco. Es Elizaveta con una pequeña sonrisa por descubrirla tan distraída.

― ¿Sabes algo de la Fiesta de Halloween?

―No, nada. ―contesta sencilla y algo sonrojada por la burla indiscreta, recuerda que algo malo pasaba cuando descubría esta información, por lo que más deseaba que no se repita nada. Como ocurrió en su sueño, Sakura se les une para a comentar sobre la fecha.

El relato coincide terriblemente con el de su sueño, el del director cancelando la fiesta por disturbios de Gilbert y Antonio, que yacen condicionales, el de que nadie asegura si se hará o no, o si el director cambió de parecer.

Justo en que la japonesa le iba pronunciar el nombre del inglés, Emily se apresura en voltearla para no ser descubiertas por el profesor, dando un suspiro de alivio, pero ya teme lo peor volviendo a su lectura.

Suena el timbre del receso, Arthur se acerca a la rubia algo distraída y con cara de pánico, algo ya común en ella, pero tal vez necesita de ella durante el descanso. Y se repite exactamente lo mismo cuando Sakura le pide el favor en voz baja a Emily, dejándola pálida.

Emily se va con Arthur. Lo que cambia es ver al londinense comprar dos sándwich en vez de uno como apareció en su pesadilla. Al menos Emily quería comprarse uno para ella, mas la mitad de su dinero se fue por el té del cejudo y por su propio café. Así que lo mira con resentimiento.

Kirkland busca donde sentarse para poder comer, en tanto la de ojos azules lo sigue como un perrito perdido, lo cual lo hace sonreír socarronamente. En un pasillo vacío que no circula mucha gente menos en este horario, se acomodan contra la pared, sentándose en el suelo. La chica repitiendo sus acciones se acomoda junto a él. Arthur bebe un poco de su café y sin decir nada le da uno de los sándwich de miga que compró. Emily algo cohibida lo recibe, dando un pequeño gracias.

Arthur no tiene intención de entablar una conversación por lo que bebe de su café sabor vainilla, ve de reojo a la americana algo intranquila y algo tímida muy raro en ella, estaba un poco enfadado porque se fuera sin decir nada después de entregarle su té, pero la chica hoy parece confundida y muy callada siendo que normalmente ya le habría ladrado que ella es mejor que él y cosas por el estilo.

Emily lo mira un poco con una cara de resignación tan poco habitual. Carraspea un poco y pronuncia.

―Oye Kirkland, ¿qué opinas de la fiesta de Halloween de la escuela? ―pregunta, repitiendo lo de su pesadilla.

―Uhm, es divertida. ―responde, ¿por qué le pregunta eso?, ¿qué quería, qué fueran juntos a la dichosa fiesta o es que si dice que va, ella no irá? Ya la imagina con un disfraz de campesina llena de lodo por todas partes.

―Y…supongo que sabes que este año no habrá ―como lo iba a saber, hasta dónde recordaba siempre se preparaba la fiesta. ¿Cómo es eso que no habrá fiesta? Todos los años lo hay, ¿acaso ocurrió algo malo?―. Bueno, el año pasado Gilbert y Antonio trajeron bebidas alcohólicas, los pillaron y…el director suspendió la fiesta este año, y parece que para el próximo también.

Arthur acusa mentalmente a esos idiotas, y se fija lo que quiere Emily. Por los nervios ella habla demasiado rápido descolocando un poco a Arthur, que descifra todo lo dicho por la chica, que espera que nada ocurra, su sueño está siendo demasiado exacto a excepción por lo del sándwich que debió ser un error de cálculo, pero espera que no signifique nada.

Arthur se niega, ya lo sabía la rubia. Usa la carta de utilizar a Sakura. Y funciona, no obstante en el inglés se pregunta qué tiene que ver Sakura en todo esto. Pone un poco más de atención en la estadounidense, esto se ve interesante por la cara algo decepcionada y de frustración. Emily Jones le informa que la azabache le pidió que hablara con él para solucionar el problema de la fiesta, ya que era confiable y era importante, comprende la lógica de que fuera él quien hablara con el director por su anterior cargo. Lo que le extraña a Arthur es que la japonesa pensara que enviando a Emily conseguiría una respuesta favorable, o esta es sólo una elaborada venganza de su amiga por lo de Heracles. En realidad ella no se vengaría por eso, ni que haya hecho algo malo, pero hace días que actúa extraño cuando están los tres juntos como si quisiera dar espacio y dejarles a solas a la campesina y a él.

Hace una mueca, y bebe un poco, sabe que esta vez la ganó Emily, hablará con el director, pero quiere a algo a cambio, y como la rubia es su esclava le pide un masaje en los hombros así aceptará sonriente.

Emily frunce el ceño, luego algo pálida y después un sonrojo, está muy extraña el día de hoy.

Algo resignada mira hacia todos lados, mientras el británico se acomoda dándole la espalda, Emily aún no comprende cómo es que de igual forma terminó haciendo esto, es algo ridículo por decir poco, pero que más da, todo sea por los amigos. Da un pequeño suspiro y comienza a estrangular el hombro del rubio.

― ¿Puedes ser un poco más delicada?

―Lo siento, comúnmente las vacas no se quejaban. ―sonríe un poco y se relaja, que más da, no es tan malo cuando Kirkland se queda sin argumentos sobre todo con su sabia respuesta.

Continúa dándole masajes de verdad desasiendo nudos, alejando la tención de los músculos del hombro. Arthur con pequeños suspiros de agradecimientos y halagos, hacen sonrojar a la de orbes azules.

Se va adormeciendo, el masaje es demasiado bueno, se siente en el cielo siendo tocado por un ángel, algo bruto, sin embargo ángel al fin y al cabo. Cuando comienza a escuchar desgarradores gritos y chillidos de animales rabiosos que hacen sobresaltar a ambos rubios, son dos alumnas de otro grado, que los ven, con un estruendoso y poco femenino grito.

_¡Esa perra está tocando a Arthur! _

― ¡No lo estoy tocando-! ¡Oye! ―enfurecida y roja de ira, si en su sueño estaba enfadada ahora lo está más, nadie la llama perra solamente por tocar a un idiota, como si ella quiso hacerlo realmente. Como ocurrió en su sueño, Arthur toma su muñeca y le informa que deben correr, dejando atrás su café y el sándwich que le regalo D2R2.

Emily nunca había corrido por los pacillos siendo perseguida, y sobre todo que sus perseguidores no tuvieran buenas intenciones, en su sueño no recuerda muy bien si ocurría o no, pero Arthur aún no suelta su muñeca, esto la hace sonrojar un poco y aún más que Antonio y Gilbert los encontraran agitados, algo sudados y tomados de la mano. Se sueltan rápidamente escuchando las bromas de Gilbert y la contradicción de Antonio, entrando a la sala de clases. Un poco más relajada mira su muñeca de alguna manera extraña y muy retorcida, Arthur la salvó de una jauría de bestias.

Ahora espera la visita del director. Si recuerda bien en su sueño hay cosas que han ido cambiando, pero son muy sutiles, quizás sólo quizás, sea un buen augurio.

Antes de iniciar la clase, Emily informa a sus amigas entre susurros que consiguió que Arthur fuera hablar con el director e irían durante el segundo receso, las chicas celebraron por adelantado, dando las gracias a Emily por su esfuerzo.

Las clases se inician, el profesor de biología sale con la genial y maravillosa idea de un trabajo en parejas. Esto no cambia del todo en el sueño de Emily, ya sabe lo que pasará después. Bufa y quiere llorar.

Al llegar el nombre del británico en la lista, pide algo contrariado, hacer el trabajo con Emily. Lo que no apareció en su pesadilla, la toma por desconcertada y malhumorada. Pues dice que no puede dejar a su esclava sin trabajar.

Las miradas siniestras no se hicieron esperar. ¿Cómo el ogro inglés podía tener tantas admiradoras? No es un caballero, ni siquiera es alguien amable, y sobre todo es cínico, ignora a casi todas las chicas menos a Sakura, y bueno a ella también, pero sólo porque compiten.

Ocurre exactamente según su premonición con Gilbert amenazando con matarse saltando desde el tercer piso por formar equipo con Elizaveta, y el resto de las clases continúa de manera normal, lo cual no sabe si alegrarse o temer todavía más.

Durante la hora del almuerzo ocurre lo mismo. Kirkland fue a apartar asientos mientras ella debe recoger los almuerzos, piensa mucho en hacer lo mismo que en su sueño mientras se acerca al final de la fila. La ira la carcome por ver al idiota cejudo tan relajado. Iba a tomar su bandeja y dejar la de Arthur ahí, pero si ella hace un pequeño cambio en las acciones de su sueño, hace un cambio en su futuro, funciona en las películas, ¿por qué no le funcionaría? No obstante estará haciéndole un favor al cejón, y a Emily no le gusta mucho eso.

Finalmente decide por hacer pequeños cambios, con un paso lento y con mucho cuidado lleva ambas bandejas. Pide no tropezarse y pasar la vergüenza de su vida. Se encuentra cerca, un poco más, unos cuantos pasos, y se acerca Arthur dándole una mirada algo contrariado y le quita una de las bandejas permitiéndole al fin caminar correctamente y sin miedo de derramar algo. Se sienta junto a él que evalúa su comida, no dice ninguna palabra. La de cabello ondulado espera un miserable "_Gracias Emily por traer mi almuerzo_", pero nada, no era mucho pedir.

El almuerzo va siendo un martirio, Arthur no tiene intenciones de hablar, el silencio es incomodo, además añadir que las chicas de la escuela la miran con sed de sangre. Es horrible, se siente observada, incluso algunas como que le quitaran el alma, los ojos fríos y calculadores la hacen prever que en su siguiente sueño será sobre su muerte.

De la nada Arthur dice. ―Tal parece que lo nuestro se expandió.

Y la escena de las presencias de Gilbert y Antonio no se hicieron esperar, hablando del rumor esparcido del pobre Arthur siendo acosado por una rubia creída.

Un Arthur algo preocupado parece recordar a su amiga y pregunta por Sakura, como es de esperar Emily tiene información, pero no por ello debe darle algo de tranquilidad al inglés. Antonio la vio por los pasillos junto al _Dios Griego_, al parecer Arthur claramente se relaja y da una pequeña sonrisa que la descoloca, ¿qué es lo que pasa entre ellos, no debería estar celoso o enfadado?

De forma repentina el rostro de Arthur cambia a un semblante más serio, comenzando a regañar a los chicos, por la idiotez que hicieron en la fiesta y la cancelación de ésta, dando como resultado que él tendrá que arreglar sus desastres, como castigo deben acompañarlo a hablar con el director, por el simple hecho de que a él no le corresponde pedir disculpas. Sin más el castaño y el albino aceptan sin replicas ante un enfadado Kirkland que continúa regañándolos como un padre ante sus absurdos e inconscientes comportamientos.

El londinense al ver el rostro triste de Antonio, recuerda su pequeño trato, no puede ser tan malo y dejarlo sin su ayuda por algo que hicieron hace un año, debe tener un castigo, no obstante un trato es un trato. Después de pensar los pros y los contras de lo que está por hacer, toma su decisión con la mirada, busca por el comedor hasta encontrar a la castaña de verdes ojos, le da una mirada significativa a Gilbert que comprende inmediatamente retirándose con las disculpas correspondientes y el _"Nos veremos después"._ Arthur se levanta sin más dirigiéndose donde se encuentra Chiara, dejando descolocado a un triste Antonio y una despistada Emily.

Se acerca a la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa, y susurra en su oído, si puede acompañar al castaño por unos cuantos minutos. A Chiara no parece agradarle mucho la petición, al fin y al cabo yacen hablando de que debe acompañar a Fernández que es su acosador personal de muchos años, pero es Arthur quien se lo pide con una sonrisa de quien sabe que ya ganó. Chiara se levanta con un suspiro.

―Sólo un minuto, pero quiero saber la verdad de los rumores. ―dice, sabiendo que la mejor fuente de información es el responsable de los rumores.

El inglés extiende su sonrisa, se lo contará más tarde. Se dirige nuevamente a su mesa, y con paso lento de quien va a su propio funeral lo sigue la castaña. Se acerca donde Emily tomándola de la muñeca y saliendo o mejor dicho, tratando de alejarse y dar un poco de espacio para el hispano, con los reclamos de la campesina. Salen al fin del comedor.

Emily sigue reclamando, Arthur sin mucha paciencia la toma de los hombros la gira con cuidado hacia la puerta del comedor.

―Mira disimuladamente. ―y allí la joven Jones ve la urgencia de salir del comedor. Ve a un alegre Antonio, hablando y hablando junto a una aburrida Chiara, no puede evitar surcar los labios. El español está muy enamorado de la chica, sólo espera que la italiana le corresponda en algún momento. Esto no apareció en sus predicciones. Entonces puede cambiar su futuro.

Arthur, un poco más aliviado por detener los chillidos de la rubia, que mantiene con una gran sonrisa, buscan al albino. Ojalá no haya huido para poder ir hablar con el director. Buscan por los pasillos, cuando Emily grita.

― ¡Ahí esta! ―sólo espera que se apague pronto la euforia de la rubia.

Llegan a dirección y como es de esperarse por la misurence, esperan afuera por unos minutos hasta poder entrar. Emily se queda en soledad llevando un rato esperando, mirando por la ventana. Sabe que no escuchará nada si intenta apegarse junto a la puerta. Ya a contado los azulejos del pasillo, y dado vueltas y vueltas en el mismo sitio, además ver tanto la lluvia provocan la necesidad de ir al baño. Un poco desesperada y sin importar lo enfadado que estará ese cejudo, va al tocador.

Se encuentra lavándose las manos cuando comienza a sonar su celular con la melodía particular de los _Sex Pistols_ con _'God Save the Queen'_ que personalizó para D2R2. Contesta sabiendo lo que vendrá.

― ¿Dónde te metiste, campesina? Te dije bien claro que no te movieras. ―lo sabía.

―Ay, no se altere señor. Estoy en el baño, no pude aguantarme, ¿de acuerdo? ―le responde, algo enfada ni al baño puede ir sin informar al idiota.

Sale del baño, teniendo en mente que se encontrará enseguida con él. Se siente algo cansada, este día ha sido algo traumático.

Como ya esperaba el británico se cabrea. Le exige que abroche sus zapatillas. Esto es más humillante en la realidad que en su sueño. Emily no se mueve ni un centímetro y sólo mira los mugrosos cordones que se ríen de ella, está segura.

―Hazlo, para eso estás. ―Arthur sonríe de lado y hace el pie derecho hacia adelante para que le abroche esos cordones sueltos.

Es el colmo, pero no hay de otra, es su culpa por proponer lo de la apuesta y que perdiera, no es culpa del ogro. Asegura que algo de brujería está involucrado. Resignada se agacha y comienza abrochar los cordones.

―Y ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a mi pie. ―le advierte, si supiera las ganas que tiene de hacerlo, mas debía correr pronto, así que solamente abrocha los cordones muy apretados, y un pequeño nudo ciego para que esté un buen rato tratando de deshacerlos. Acción malvada de su parte, se lo merece.

Termina de abrocharle los cordones y…nunca llega la jauría de chicas rabiosas para perseguirlos y suceder esa escena que quiere evitar a toda costa. Continúa en el suelo, esperando la estampida. ¿No se supone que la iba a evitar a toda costa? Si comienzan a correr, cambiará el rumbo, por último al baño de hombres.

― ¡Oye! ¡Qué te pasa, ya levántate! ―exclama Arthur un poco avergonzado, si alguien aparece que podría pensar al verlos así.

La estadounidense se encuentra perdida todavía, de verdad no ocurrió nada, es decir, su sue-pesadilla no era premonitoria. No, su pesadilla sí era premonitoria, ocurrió gran parte de ello, únicamente cambiaron pequeños detalles, tal vez fue eso, ella cambió su destino. ¡Gracias Superman!

La sonrisa triunfal que aparece en su cara mientras se levanta, desconcierta al rubio qué es lo que hizo. Mira sus zapatillas, no parecen alteradas ni nada, ¿qué es lo que la hace sonreír?

Finalmente termina la escuela, Emily se siente aliviada y su humor tuvo un cambio radical, la sonrisilla de su cara no se ha ido desde su gran descubrimiento. Las chicas la miraban con mala cara y cuchicheaban a sus espaladas, a pesar de esto sus energía no se fueron. Antes de poder irse a casa, un pequeño grupo compuesto de algunos alumnos de otros grados mayores se juntan en su sala de clases, teniendo a Arthur de anfitrión.

La reunión en pocas palabras trata de la reanudación de la Fiesta de Halloween y los pocos días que tendrán que organizar. Kirkland está algo enfadado de tener que tomar el control del evento, ya que no estuvo en sus planes volver a tener un cargo dentro de la Directiva Estudiantil, sin embargo todo da indicar lo contrario. Finalmente organizan las diferentes tareas, como la decoración, música, limpieza, comida, seguridad, lo más importante. En toda la reunión a pesar de que la chica proveniente del Estado de Missouri tenía una gran cantidad de ideas, Arthur no la dejó hablar y se vio obligada en permanecer a su lado como un tipo de secretaria. No le agradaba ya que estuvo escribiendo todas las decisiones tomadas en la reunión, y no pudo dar ninguna idea, pero se alegraba de que su clase tocara la decoración, aunque Arthur no se veía muy contento.

Todos los representantes de los distintos grados se van retirando, Elizaveta y Sakura saltan de felicidad por las decisiones y la organización.

―Tendremos que ver algún tema para poder decorar, podría ser zombis, algo con alguna película de terror, o el apocalipsis, casa embrujada, aquelarres, tendremos que presentarlas en la siguiente reunión. ―menciona una emocionada Elizaveta.

Algunos de los temas estremecen a Emily, no es que no fuera valiente, pero las cosas que dan miedo no las soporta. Espera que sea algo sencillo como calabazas y telas de araña, con eso ya es suficiente.

Ya es algo tarde por lo que se van retirando cada uno a sus casas, Arthur se acerca a ella algo molesto.

― ¿Tienes tiempo mañana? ―Emily se descoloca ante la pregunta.

― ¿Para qué? ―no le da confianza esa pregunta, no tiene que ser clarividente para saber que no le agradará la respuesta.

―Tonta ―Emily hace un mohín y frunce el ceño―, tenemos un trabajo para biología, y debemos tenerlo antes de Halloween y con la organización no tendremos mucho tiempo. No sé para qué te doy explicaciones.

Emily lo había olvidado completamente, se supone que harán el trabajo juntos, pero tenía algo asumido que lo haría sola y Arthur sólo pondría su nombre. El comentario no agrada para nada al anglosajón.

―Nunca dejaría que hagas este trabajo, es demasiado importante para que lo arruines ―el rostro de Emily se pone rojo de rabia, mas Arthur no le permite decir nada―. Mañana en mi casa, después de clases, trae lo que encuentres necesario, campesina.

Y sale del aula.

Emily después de guardar los escritos de la reunión, se dirige a la salida de la Thomas Jefferson High School con un paso lento y agotado, pero contenta, ya que a pesar de ser un día tan largo y lleno de incoherencias, la lluvia aún no se detiene, se supone que su nana vendrá a buscarla así que, debe estar esperándola.

Baja hasta el hall, encontrándose con el inglés algo enfadado, y a su nana con un paraguas esperándola en la entrada. Camina. No tiene por qué despedirse del ogro inglés, pero como el universo conspiraba en su contra, él la ve.

―Oye campesina, dame tu paraguas. ―le obliga malhumorado.

Emily no lo puede evitar y sonríe.

―Lo siento Arthur, ¿pero como me podría ir a casa sin mi paraguas? ―informa haciendo un pequeño puchero, dejando al europeo en blanco, pues la granjera está siendo educada de cierta forma, comúnmente ya le habría estado gritando o algo por estilo.

―Eh, sólo dámelo, perdí el mío, y quiero ir a casa. ―vuelve a exigir perdiendo la paciencia. ¡Vamos, es su esclava!

―Pero, se supone que eres un caballero, no puedes permitir que una chica se moje y se resfrié sólo por darte su paraguas. ―dramatiza. A pocas distancia y escuchándola perfectamente, su nana no cree nada de su actuación, no obstante sigue esperándola y Arthur parece pensativo.

―Bien, compartiremos paraguas. Te dejaré en casa y luego me prestas tu paraguas, mañana te lo traeré. ―es su decisión por todo ese sufrimiento de anticaballeroso que sería de su parte. Es la solución perfecta a su pensar.

Emily sonríe ampliamente.

―Eso es muy amable de tu parte, a pesar de que lo órdenes sólo hay un problema ―hace una pausa dejándolo en suspenso―, no traigo paraguas. ―la sonrisa cambia a ser más socarrona, y Arthur ya está más que irritado.

―Emily deja de molestarlo ―Esther, su nana se le acerca para tranquilizarlos― ¿Si deseas te podemos dejar en casa? ―ofrece amablemente a Arthur, esto arruina completamente el plan de la norteamericana, no le agrada.

― ¿De verdad? Eso sería grandioso, no quiero mojarme y al parecer la lluvia no se detendrá hasta bien entrada la noche, pero no quiero causarle molestias. ―ahora cambia su forma de expresar tan educadamente a su querida nana.

―No hay problema joven, vamos, aparqué fuera de la escuela. ―le entrega un paraguas a Arthur y ellas comparten el otro que trajo para las dos.

Emily no puede discutir, su nana es una persona muy amable, y en esta ocasión su amabilidad está dirigida a su archienemigo. Llegan al vehículo, por señas de su nana toma el asiento trasero, dejando a Arthur como copiloto. Su nana le pide las indicaciones pera dejarlo en su casa.

―Señora, quisiera disculparme por la forma que traté anteriormente a Emily, no era mi intención pero ella me saca de las casillas. ―Emily queda desconcertada, sus ojos se abrieron como dos enormes platos. Se disculpa con ella, no a ella, si no a su nana. Bufa.

Con una carcajada después de oír su bufido, su nana continúa conversando.

―No te preocupes, el encanto de Emily es alterar a todos. ―esto a la muchacha la hace bufar de nuevo y se hunde en su asiento cruzando sus brazos en el pecho. Con un frunce de labios dirige su mirada a Arthur dándole un desprecio. Luego la desvía y la dirige hacia la ventanilla viendo la lluvia caer en las calles.

Arthur la ve desde su asiento, al parecer Emily es muy infantil, eso le hace curvar un poco los labios, de cierta forma es muy tierna cómo se comporta con su familia, ojalá fuera un poco más así en la escuela, no le molestaría tanto.

―Eres Arthur ¿verdad? ―pregunta la señora al volante. El inglés atina a acertar― Emily ha hablado mucho de ti y de Sakura, espero que cuides de ella, suele meterse en problemas.

―No necesito que alguien cuide de mí, y nunca he hablado de él. ―contradice desde atrás en la misma poción infantil.

―No hay problema, cuidaré de ella ―Arthur sonríe a la mujer―. Pero no puedo asegurar que no se meta en problemas.

―Sin embargo ya es un alivio, agradezco que seas amigo de Emily.

―No es mi amigo, él sólo se dedica a molestar. ―otra vez contradice ceñuda en un tono demasiado agudo e infantil.

―Sí Emily, lo que digas. ―dice Arthur sonriendo malévolamente.

Ya estando cerca del lugar donde vive Kirkland, le indica la segunda casa y le da las gracias por tomarse la molestia.

―No hay problema Arthur, es un placer. ―la nana de la familia Jones surca una sonrisa, deteniendo el auto.

―Hasta luego. Oh, antes que lo olvide, Emily y yo tenemos un trabajo de biología, y quería saber si podía venir a mi casa para comenzar el trabajo. ―informa antes de bajar.

―Un trabajo, no creo que haya problema, pero habrá que preguntarle a su padre. ―agrega y Emily se hunde más en su asiento, y ve a Arthur abriendo la puerta de su casa. Ellas se ponen en marcha nuevamente, no era muy lejos la casa de Arthur desde la suya.

―Emily, ¿cómo crees que tu padre se tome esto de venir a la casa de un chico, aunque sea para un trabajo? ―pregunta algo preocupada.

― ¿Quién dijo que iría? ―todavía sigue molesta y avergonzada.

Finalmente llegando a casa, saluda a su padre y su nada le prepara algo para comer.

El día fue algo largo después de todo, entre los cuchicheos de sus compañeras, y su crítico y profético día, después de dejar a Arthur en casa, y hablar con su padre y su dramático enfado porque su pequeña niña tiene que ir a la casa de un ogro inglés. Esto lo hizo reír a carcajadas ya que estaba totalmente de acuerdo, su nana finalmente ganó y tendrá que ir, pero ella misma iría a buscarla en casa de su compañero de trabajo, pero antes debía asegurarse que no estarían solos en su casa, a petición de su padre.

Se fue acostar, un tanto más tranquila y esperando no soñar algo extraño, rememorando el día. Emily se da cuenta que nunca le pudo preguntar a su amiga sobre lo que vio el fin de semana, ni siquiera le preguntó al ogro, debía ponerlo dentro de las prioridades para mañana, porque todas las actitudes de ellos la desconcertaban y la dejaban aún más confundida, y ella sólo quiere ser una buena amiga y no interferir en nada. Ojalá Sakura no esté enfada por los rumores que rondan sobre ella y el ogro.

.

.

.

Su primera prioridad la lleva a cabo al instante al ver enseguida a Honda. Al principio le cuesta explicarle y preguntar, y preguntarle y explicarle. No obstante, no es necesario todo ese enredo. Sakura la apacigua y le niega que jamás ha pasado algo más allá que una simple amistad con Arthur, y nunca lo será. Y no es la antigua novia de su amigo, se puede quitar esa idea de la cabeza.

Emily se siente tan aliviada, al fin no estará tan pendiente de no intervenir en la relación, y seguir siendo la mejor amiga de Sakura, menos de Kirkland.

El día en la escuela transcurre normal: Gilbert ahorcando a Arthur por haber perdido un penal durante el receso, Antonio haciendo de las suyas ante Chiara, Elizaveta alejándose de Gilbert quien quería comerse su almuerzo, Sakura usando la táctica en entrevistar a Heracles para el periódico de la escuela, experimentar en el laboratorio de ciencias donde hubo una explosión gracias a Antonio por ponerse a jugar (quedó negro), asistir a su práctica de beisbol y sobre todo, la más importante de todas, ser la esclava de Arthur Kirkland, siendo enviada para todas partes. Lo bueno de todos esto, que Toris le regaló un pedazo de chocolate para calmarla un poco.

Al terminar, su nana Esther recoge a ambos para dejarlos frente a las puertas de la casa Kirkland para hacer el trabajo. La señora quiere estar tranquila con saber que no estarán solos por petición del señor Jones. Al hacer las preguntas pertinentes con quien vive Arthur, se calma un poco, pero necesita ver con sus ojos de experiencia de águila, que ahora mismo se encuentre la madre de Arthur. Ella está presente abriendo la puerta, dejándolos pasar muy amable. Esther se tranquiliza y se marcha. Arthur le dijo que él mismo irá a dejar a Emily a casa. Como si la americana estuviera tan agradecida.

Arthur le presenta la sala donde se instalarán, mientras saca su laptop para el informe. Emily mira a su alrededor, hay muchas decoraciones estilo británico y un cuadro inmenso de la cuidad de Londres en la noche. También hay una chimenea, suerte la de él en estar cerca del calor natural, ella apenas tiene un calefactor para estos días fríos.

En eso Scott aparece por la puerta de atrás que conecta con el jardín, observando desorientando a la nueva visita. Al fin Arthur se animó en traer a una mujer a la casa, la segunda…, la tercera contando a Sakura, pero no tan proporcionada. ¿Seguro será su compañera? Quizás lo sea, y quizás haya repetido algún grado, eso tenemos que averiguarlo.

Arthur, al dirigirse con Emily a la mesa donde comenzarán a trabajar, se les cruza el mayor. El rubio suspira y le presenta a Emily.

― ¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Diecisiete.

―Olvídate de mí.

La cabeza de la muchacha se llena de preguntas, y Arthur le dice que no le preste atención, y siguen su camino. El pelirrojo desaparece subiendo a su cuarto, después tiene cuatro horas de clases en la universidad.

La madre de Arthur le pregunta a Emily si tiene sed, si quiere beber algo. Tiene gaseosa, jugo, té, café, agua. Un vaso de jugo estará bien. Ella es muy amorosa, ¿cómo es posible que ese ogro no heredara esa personalidad de la señora? A lo mejor su padre es así.

― ¿Y tu padre? ―pregunta la chica sin notarlo.

―Falleció hace tiempo ―contesta incomodándola, al parecer metió la pata, se enojará con ella―. No estoy molesto, el tema me lo tomo con normalidad.

―Bueno yo…

―Aquí tienes tu jugo, hija. ―la madre de Arthur le interrumpe sin querer cuando le iba a decir que su madre también falleció hace mucho tiempo. Emily agradece el gesto.

El británico abre la pantalla de la laptop y lo enciende a esperar, fijándose que su madre también le trajo un vaso de jugo.

― ¿Te llamas Emily, no? ―pregunta la mujer tomando asiento al lado de la menor, su nombre lo escuchó cuando Arthur le presentó a su hermano― Soy la madre de Arthur y de cuatro niños más.

― ¿Más? ¿Tienes más hermanos? ―se sorprende. El de cabello desordenado le confirma que sí tiene más hermanos, pero en otro continente― Yo sólo tengo una hermana, y está en Canadá para ser una gran bailarina de ballet.

¿Hermana, eh? De seguro será más odiosa que esa campesina. Oh, serán dos campesinas.

Entonces Emily continúa respondiendo las preguntas de la señora Kirkland, que vive con su padre y su nana, que originalmente no son de Virginia, son nacidos y criados en Missouri con orgullo, llevando una vida de esfuerzo. En ese interesante tema, la mujer quería preguntarle su apellido, sólo le dijo que se llamaba Emily y nada más. Pero Arthur la detiene y le pide el favor que si fuera posible dejarlos solos para proceder hacer el informe de la escuela.

Ella lo lamenta, no era su intención interrumpirlos. Así que se levanta y se va a su habitación, recuerda que debe irse a trabajar en una hora más.

Ambos se concentran, Emily con su cuaderno con el tema que les tocó y apuntó, y Arthur abriendo un programa para escribir. Y una vez más son interrumpidos, por el gato del inglés.

―Que lindo gatito ―expresa la estadounidense mirando hacia abajo al animal peludo―. ¿Cómo se llama?

―Iggy, y no te prestará atención, es esquivo con todo el mund-

Arthur se detiene al fijar sus orbes verdes en la escena que no puede creer. La sonrisa de Emily se extiende al tener a Iggy sobre sus piernas, muy acobijado y ronroneando. ¿Cómo es posible? Ese gato es bastante esquivo, incluso con él que es su legítimo dueño, y no puede ser que sea un gato pervertido ya que saltaría a los brazos de Sakura o cualquier otra chica. ¿Por qué con Emily sí? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga él para quererlo? Bien, como sea, estúpido gato.

Le pide a Emily que se concentre y deje de lado a Iggy, mas éste se resigna en ser dejado en el suelo y vuelve a saltar sobre el regazo de la joven, y ahí se queda. Ella le dice que lo deje, no hará nada malo y tomará atención al informe. ¿O acaso está celoso del gato? ¡Tonterías!

Comienzan.

― ¿Cuál es la primera pregunta?

― ¿Qué harías si tu pareja tuviera una enfermedad de transmisión sexual? ―Emily observa a Arthur. Éste se cruza de brazos sin mostrar gesto alguno, únicamente concentrado en responder frente al monitor. Al tener escrito su parte, gira la laptop para que ella vea y se dé su opinión abajo. Luego lo arreglarán para que se vea más ordenado― ¿Así? ―se lo devuelve acariciando a Iggy.

― ¿Eso es todo? ―pregunta arqueando una ceja. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es muy poco lo que escribió? Para él sí, bueno no importa, no esperaba más de ella.

Entonces Emily sigue con su papel dictando las preguntas como por ejemplo: _"¿Qué diferencias hay entre preferencia sexual e identidad sexual?, ¿Cuál es la diferencia umbral de excitación entre un hombre y una mujer?, ¿Cuáles son los puntos G de un hombre y una mujer?"_, entre más que los van dejando incómodos. La última nombrada casi los mata. Arthur sabe sobre su sexo, lo escuchó por un documental en la televisión y de la propia boca de Sakura. Emily se enrojeció y no dijo nada, únicamente escuchaba el sonido de las manecillas del reloj.

Van terminando con las últimas preguntas relacionadas con la pareja. Algo desordenado el informe, luego Arthur se ocupará de ordenarlo para tener la mejor calificación. Aun no entiende como Emily puede tener tan buenas y mejores que las suyas, si apenas aporta con su opinión.

― ¿Cuáles son los beneficios de tener una pareja única o exclusiva? ¿Exclusiva? ―se interroga la americana.

―Una relación liberal. ―responde él.

Entiende. Comienzan a intercambiar palabras según sus puntos de vistas, están de acuerdo que una relación única trae beneficios como impedir las enfermedades de trasmisión sexual, en cambio la pareja exclusiva, Arthur no ve muchos beneficios que digamos aparte de divertirse con más personas. Porque ese es el punto de una relación liberal, puedes conocer y acostarte con quien se te dé la gana, manteniendo una relación donde ambos están de acuerdo, pero puede ser peligroso para la pareja.

Emily frunce el ceño cuando Kirkland da un ejemplo sobre la mujer.

―Si ella se ofrece tener una relación liberal, no es una persona seria y le abre las piernas a todo el mundo. No se respeta y luego reclama que nadie la quiere.

_Machista_, piensa la rubia.

―O quizás es más abierta de mente. Pero pongamos en el caso de que es un hombre, claro, él sale como ganador ―manifiesta actuando se sobremanera―. Sin embargo, estará tan usado que ninguna mujer querrá estar con él aunque tenga experiencia y, posiblemente infectará a su novia con el virus del papiloma humano. ―apuesta que el único que está de acuerdo con ella es Iggy.

―O tal vez ella contagie a su novio con SIDA.

― ¿Qué sabes tú, eh? ―encara irritada.

―Sé del tema, tuve novia, sé para donde el asunto. Es mejor tener una pareja única, te ahorras todos los problemas ―concluye observando la mirada resentida de su esclava, ella no sabe que agregar―. ¿Nunca has tenido novio?

¡Eso es personal! ¿Qué le importa? Le todas formas le dice que nunca ha tenido uno.

―Eso explica muchas cosas ―¿qué trata de decirle? Además, su ex-noviecita le duró tres meses, no pudo sacar tanta experiencia para madurar, ¿verdad? En el caso de no haber llegado a _ese_ extremo―. Entonces no has besado a nadie.

Jones se pregunta qué tiene que ver eso con el tema. ¡Claro que ha besado! Sus labios no son vírgenes, y se sonroja. El británico surca los labios burlonamente, esto será divertido, la molestará.

― ¿Cuántas veces? ―comienza apoyando su codo en la mesa, sosteniendo su mentón con la mano― Mi primer beso fue en el kínder, el segundo con mi antigua novia, y el tercero ―se detiene rápidamente como si hiciera memoria― fue un accidente. ¿Y tú, campesina?

La campesina arruga el puente entre sus cejas, ¿cuál es su juego? ¿Acaso su sueño premonitorio se hará realidad ahora mismo? Debe tener cuidado, mucho cuidado.

―En…en el ―tartamudea estúpidamente, se reirá de ella, lo sabe―…kínder.

Arthur aguanta la risa pero no puede, su estómago le duele tanto que Emily se enfada gritándole que no es gracioso y que deje de reírse o lo votará de la silla. El muchacho se tranquiliza limpiándose los parpados a causa de la risa, había olvidado reírse de esta manera. Fue muy gracioso, para su invitada no.

Recobra la postura y mira a la chica soberbiamente, le pregunta si en serio lo que dijo. Sí, es en serio, no bromea. Arthur respira profundo, quiere continuar molestándola y se inclina un poco hacia Emily, clavando sus penetrantes orbes verdes en los azules nerviosos, que van imaginando la condenada escena de su sueño, Arthur acorralándola para ver si evita su boca.

―Te ofrezco un segundo beso ―menciona espantándola―, te estaría haciendo un favor.

¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Por qué tan repentinamente? ¿Y por qué no le dice que no quiere sus apestosos labios en los suyos? Vamos Emily, reacciona, no le hagas caso a los síntomas nerviosos que recorren tu cuerpo, mucho menos a los latidos que asfixian su garganta y el remolino en su estómago. Diciéndose así, obviamente se hará más caso sin poder frenar al londinense. Rayos…sus labios no hablan y el ogro se acerca cada vez más. Ojalá Iggy salté sobre su rostro y los rasguñe.

Cierra enseguida los ojos, no quiere mirar lo que vendrá después. Los presiona con fuerza y temor, al igual que sus labios sonrosados. Sus mejillas se calientan, siente la aproximación de la nariz de Arthur.

―Quédate tranquila ―lo oye alejarse y abre inmediatamente los ojos―. No te besaré, no eres mi tipo. Las norteamericanas no me atraen, además no mancharé mis labios de lodo.

¿Eh? ¡¿Qué se ha creído?! ¡Jugó con ella, el muy desgraciado!

―Jamás te besaría, y mucho menos sentiría atracción por ti, campesina. ―sonríe satisfactorio por haberla asustado, mirándola de reojo. Consigue enfadarla.

Lo mataría, jura que lo hará un día de estos. Tampoco quiere decir que le hubiera gustado ser besada por el ogro, ¡jamás!

Emily suelta una risa exaltada. ―Aunque fueras el último hombre del planeta, preferiría quedarme sola antes de procrear contigo.

Los dos están de acuerdo con eso, combatiendo eléctricos rayitos de odio.

Bien, es mejor continuar con el trabajo. ¿En dónde iban? Al menor Arthur retoma el aliento tecleando sus respectivas opiniones, las que recuerda. En tanto con Emily, acaricia la cabeza de Iggy, todavía con esa sensación del corazón aprisionado en la garganta.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Arthur irá jugando un poco con Emily en varios aspectos, pero ella en algún momento reaccionará a la defensiva, muy a la defensiva. La fiesta de Halloween va tener cositas :3

E Iggy será muy cariñoso con Emily. Las razones las tendrá Arthur en el siguiente capítulo que llevo algo avanzado, pero no está listo para colocar un adelanto.

¡Nos vemos, saludos!


	10. X

**Nota:** ¿Lo que tiene Emily es paranoia?

(Arriba hay una nueva imagen, la dibujé, es la portada del fic, que lo representa la trama)

* * *

Octubre.

**X**

Terminando el informe, Arthur le indica que a la noche le enviará lo que falta por hacer, porque no solamente responderán a las preguntas, agregará más información y temas extras para tener un excelente y espectacular trabajo para ser guardado en la biblioteca de la escuela. Ese cejudo sí que es engreído.

Emily se levanta de la silla sosteniendo a Iggy, lo deja en el suelo con cuidado y ordena sus pertenencias en el bolso. Se lo coloca sobre sus hombros. Lástima que no podrá despedirse de la señora Kirkland, es muy amorosa.

Arthur la compaña hasta la puerta y coge las llaves de la casa. Abre para ir a dejar a la campesina como le prometió a la nana de ella. En eso, el felino interfiere entre la puerta para que el rubio no pueda cerrar. Arthur le ordena que entre. Iggy no quiere, quiere ir con Emily, quien espera un metro afuera observándolos pelear. Es igual al dueño.

―Maldito gato, entra ¿quieres? ―refunfuña el inglés tratando de cerrar la puerta y sobresalta cuando Iggy le maúlla agresivo. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿En serio se enojó?

―Déjalo que vaya, quiere estar conmigo, ¿verdad? ―Emily sonríe y coge al gato, dando por hecho que la mascota de Kirkland irá con ellos.

Cuando regrese a casa conversará severamente con Iggy.

Se van caminando sin mucha prisa. La estadounidense deja al animal peludo en el suelo para que camine por sí sólo, y se le pega al lado siguiendo sus pasos. Los tres se detienen cerca de la casa de la chica. El inglés le dice una vez más que le enviará otros detalles para el informe por correo, ¿cómo sabe su correo? Eh…se lo pedirá a Sakura al llegar a casa, no lo complique tanto.

Se despiden con palabras. Emily se agacha sonriente y desliza de arriba abajo la mano sobre la cabeza de Iggy, y le cosquillea el cuello. Éste maúlla y roza su rostro en las piernas de la chica, ante la fulminadora mirada de su dueño.

―Adiós Iggy, pórtate bien con el ogro. ―le dice y se pone de pie, marchándose a casa.

Kirkland espera a que entre definitivamente, no quiere sentirse culpable si la asaltan de nuevo, seguramente su padre lo hará responsable de todo. Exhala y mira a su mascota. No articula nada aparte de ordenarle ir a casa. Al regresar, de verdad tiene una conversación seria con Iggy en su habitación excesivamente ordenada, estando los dos en la cama.

―Muy bien Iggy, ¿qué demonios le encuentras a esa? ―le pregunta, como si el gato le fuera hablar como humano. Únicamente yace recostado, mirando al rubio― Yo soy tu dueño, no ella. A mí me tienes que tratar así. Te alimento, te baño, limpio tus desechos, te llevo al veterinario, me preocupo que estés bien, al menos deberías agradecerlo con un maulló feliz. Pon de tu parte.

Iggy maúlla de aburrimiento.

―Gato estúpido ―murmura y lo agarra entre sus manos, enfrentándolo cara a cara―. No comprendo, ¿qué tiene esa campesina? Sólo es una campesina que tiene una cerdita de mascota y vive con muchos animales y ―hace una pausa analizando lo que dijo y entrecierra la mirada dirigida al felino―… Así que es eso, su comportamiento hacia los animales te atrajo.

Sacando esa conclusión, lo deja tranquilo a dormir sobre su cama, ahora debe enviarle los datos a esa campesina. Uhm…quizás no debió molestarla en hacerle la broma del beso. Bueno, las norteamericanas no son de gusto, pero Emily no es fea.

¿En qué estás pensando Arthur Kirkland? No seas idiota, puede ser bonita y todo, pero no se fijará en ella, ni en ninguna chica. No quiere volver a pasar por lo mismo, no hasta superarlo.

.

.

Antes de entrar al correo, prefirió hablar con su hermana por teléfono, justo a tiempo cuando la llamó. Le contó un poco como le ha ido en la escuela, que esté año sí habrá fiesta de Halloween, y que un ogro inglés la tiene como esclava al perder una apuesta.

― ¿Y te ha hecho algo malo? ―desde el otro lado Marguerite se preocupó.

―No, nada. No te preocupes, el asunto es al revés ―soltó una risa pequeña―. Oye Meg, ¿vendrás para estás vacaciones de invierno? Ya sabes, navidad…

―He hablado con un poco con nuestro padre sobre eso, quizás vaya.

― ¿Entonces vendrás? ―se entusiasmó.

―Eh…tal vez.

― ¡Vendrás, que bien!

―E-Emily, no dije que sí.

― ¡Pero eso es un sí!

No había caso con ella, su hermana se adelantaba a los hechos.

Posterior a la conversación, recordó el informe. Cortó y se fue a su cuarto a revisar el correo.

Mueve el ratón cliqueando las entradas de mensajes, ahí está de Arthur y la de…rayos, de nuevo ese tipo. ¿Es que nunca la dejará tranquila? Ni siquiera le contesta y aun así sigue molestándola con sus corazones psicopáticos. Veamos que le dice ahora.

_El paraguas se me escapó._

¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué le importa si su paraguas se le escapó? ¿Paraguas? ¿Tiene que ver con que ayer llovió? No, en ese mensaje no habla exclusivamente del paraguas, pero no sabe que puede ser. _Su paraguas se le escapó_. Bien, al menos el chico anónimo no ha cumplido con sus palabras de hacerles algo a ella y a Arthur. De seguro es de puras palabras y no las cumplerá para asustarla. ¡Ja! No lo conseguirá, estará al lado de Arthur les guste o no.

¿Qué demonios dice? ¡No quiere estar al lado de ese cejudo!

―Esto me provoca dolor de cabeza. ―niega con la cabeza yendo enseguida al correo de Arthur. Le pide demasiado. Si es por el informe, lo hará.

.

.

.

Al salir de su casa no pudo dejar a Iggy adentro. Algo le pasa con esa americana, su conclusión por ser campesina no es suficiente. ¿Qué le atrae tanto? No lo sabe y seguir preguntándole parecerá un loco. Lo peor de todo esto que viene caminando a Thomas Jefferson High School con su gato, lo regañaran, será el escándalo de la escuela.

Se frena en la entrada y ve a Iggy esconderse detrás de la pared. ¿No tenía tantas ganas de ver a la señorita Jones?

El gato le mira fijamente. Arthur acierta y lo toma en brazos y entra con él. Siente que todos lo observan, chicas y chicos. Un pequeño grupo de féminas de grados mayores se le acercan con muchas ganas de acariciar a Iggy, porque lo encuentran muy lindo. Arthur, esperando que su gato muestre el mismo cariño a ellas como lo hizo con Emily, las esquiva mostrando su disgusto en su maullido.

Debe agradecerle por despejarle el camino, al menos su mascota tiene el poder de alejar a las niñas insoportables.

Se dirige por los pasillos y se encuentra con Gilbert apoyado en la entrada de la sala.

― ¿Por qué trajiste a tu gato asesino? Sabes cómo dejó el hermoso rostro del grandioso yo la última vez que lo vi. ―espeta resentido por todas esas cicatrices en su hermosura física aquel día.

―No lo pude dejar en casa, de ayer se comporta extraño.

― ¿Extraño? ―pregunta arqueando una ceja. Arthur lo invita entrar al aula y le dice que ya verá por qué.

―Ahí está Emily. ―le señala a su gato sobre sus brazos, que rige las orejas y salta en dirección a la rubia que yace sentada en su puesto junto con sus amigas.

Emily detiene la conversación de un impulso al ver que Iggy sube a su mesa. ¿Qué hace el gato de Arthur aquí? Levanta la vista y Arthur se acerca.

―Te quería ver, no lo pude dejar en casa. ―explica sin expresión como diciéndole hasta cargo de él.

―Yo quiero tocar al gatito. ―Elizaveta se anima, Arthur le pide que no lo haga e Iggy maúlla agresivo de nuevo alejando la mano de la castaña.

Emily parpadea confundida. Entonces es verdad lo que le dijo R2D2 ayer, ese gato es esquivo, ¿pero por qué con ella no? Decide aproximar su mano e Elizaveta grita que no lo haga ante la expectación de Sakura. Le toca la cabeza y recibe ronroneos cariñosos. No comprende, los demás tampoco.

―Algo tiene contigo desde que viniste a mí casa. ―al comentar, su grupo los observan sorprendidos con que la norteamericana estuvo en la casa del inglés. ¡No es lo que piensan! Sólo fue para avanzar en el informe de biología, ineptos.

―Tal vez le gustas ―la castaña cruza las piernas desde su silla dando su opinión hacia Emily. ¿Le gusta al gato?―. No me refiero que se haya enamorado de ti, es un gato. Le gustas de alguna manera, tu cercanía, la forma de expresarte, o se siente más seguro contigo que con Arthur.

Los dos rubios se miran y miran a Iggy. Iggy da un pequeño salto acomodándose sobre las piernas de Emily, vestidas con unos vaqueros. Arthur chasquea la lengua y no le queda otra para salvar a su mascota de las manos de los maestros, no se meterá en problemas. Todo lo que diga a él, no le hará caso. De seguro a Emily sí. Eso hay que verlo, hagamos la prueba. Le dice a la chica que le dé una orden, de lo que sea.

―Dame la patita.

¡No es un perro!

¡¿En serio le da la patita?! Dios, Santo Dios, le hace caso. Eso es todo, que se haga cargo hasta terminar las clases.

Emily exclama pidiendo las razones del por qué se lo tiene que cuidar durante las clases, la van a pillar y será castigada. Arthur frunce el entrecejo y surca un poco los labios, o eso parece. ¿No se da cuenta? Iggy le hace caso, si está con él, no podrá ocultarlo, sabe que le desobedecerá. Emily es su única opción.

Justo en ese instante, un estudiante entra corriendo avisando que viene el profesor. El inglés le da buena suerte y la amenaza que si le pasa algo malo al gato, la meterá en serios problemas. La rubia hace un gesto de desprecio, no lo hará por él, lo hará por Iggy, a él debe cuidarlo. Además, es su esclava, debe hacer lo que le diga. Enseguida toma su bolso y le dice al gato que si se puede esconder hasta que ella le diga. Sakura la observa confundida, no puede creer que el gato de su amigo esté acatando todas sus palabras. A lo mejor Iggy tiene un don de ver a la chica correcta para Arthur, o a lo mejor ver mucho anime le está haciendo un poco mal por esas fantasías. Sólo es un gato.

La joven Jones deja la mochila al lado de su asiento, dejando un poco abierto para que pueda respirar la mascota de su 'amo'.

Dándose el primer receso, Iggy fue muy obediente durante la clase. Emily sigue a Arthur a las áreas verdes de la escuela. El londinense ve qué suelo se encuentra seco después de la lluvia de ayer. Se sientan en el césped, el inglés saca de su mochila un libro y se pone a leer mientras la campesina como suele llamarle da un suspiro teniendo a Iggy en su regazo. Ella levanta la cabeza y sólo ve nubes blancas cubriendo todo el cielo. Vaya día y aburrido. R2D2 ni siquiera le dirige la palabra, no importa que sea su amo, pero es el peor y el más aburrido amo que existirá en la historia, con la esclava que se aburre con él.

Siente una brisa helada y tiembla un poco. Arthur no la mira. Es como si estuviera en otro mundo sin escucharla. Lo observa disimuladamente, que perfil…, que estuvo aproximado al suyo en su sueño y en la casa de él.

Se ruboriza por lo que piensa. Sacude la cabeza alejando esas ideas malvadas contra su moral y buenas costumbres, no puede pensar en su rostro y decir internamente que es lindo. ¡Lo está haciendo de nuevo! ¡Vete, vete, vete, vete, vete!

_¡Lo encuentras lindo!_

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Iggy, fuiste tú? Se pregunta mirándolo y mirando para todas partes. Seguro fue su imaginación, o no. Es su interior, su subconsciente, esa partecita sincera de su cuerpo. No, no seas tonta Emily. Además, ¿quién se fijaría en el ogro? Es un ogro total, un maleducado, gruñón, con sus actitudes de viejo anticuado que se enoja por todo. Se lamenta por sus nietos. ¿Qué le encuentran, eh?

_Bueno, por algo tuvo una novia, ¿no?_

Tú, cállate. Ni siquiera te conozco, es decir… ¿por qué naces ahora?

_Porque primera vez en tu vida te estás negando a algo cuando sabes que no es así. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, es creído y un ogro, pero tampoco está tan mal._

Emily lo vuelve a mirar de reojo, se ruboriza y se golpea la cabeza varias veces sacándose a su parte _no_-sincera.

Arthur la percibe y gira el rostro. Pestañea y no comprende qué demonios se hace esa campesina. Ella lo nota y se avergüenza por lo estúpida que se vio, ahora la molestará más.

― ¿Te tomaste los medicamentos hoy? ―se burla un tanto preocupado y confundido, ¿qué le hizo golpearse la cabeza de esa forma?

―No te metas en lo que no te importa. ―dice a regañadientes.

―Vaya mujer.

― ¡Eres aburrido! ―grita de repente asustando a Iggy y a Arthur. ¿Ahora qué demonios le pasa?― Kirkland, eres muy aburrido, me aburro contigo, desperdicio un día de la escuela contigo, donde podría correr, saltar, gritar y ser feliz. Contigo no se puede. Ni siquiera me diriges la palabra para platicar de algo, del tiempo o de cualquier cosa, me da igual. Eres el peor amo aburrido que ha tenido la humanidad, y soy la esclava que más se aburrirá hasta terminar el año escolar.

¿Así que es aburrido? ¿Y qué quiere entonces? Bueno, ni no quiere aburrirse le dará tareas, después de todo no la ha hecho trabajar mucho. No debería ser tan blando.

Surca los labios y le señala a un chico de más allá acompañado de un grupo. Le ordena que vaya a él y le escupa en la cara.

Emily se espanta por la asquerosidad que hará. ¿Está loco? No hará eso, se meterá en problemas. No lo hará y no.

Bien, tal vez es asqueroso que una niña haga eso. Veamos, otra cosa que pueda hacer, donde ella se avergüenza y él disfrute. Tiene la idea perfecta.

―Sube a ese árbol y grita: Soy Emily Jones y soy la esclava favorita de Arthur Kirkland, el mejor amo que una puede tener, es un amor de persona.

― ¿Estás de broma?

―No lo estoy.

No bromea, va en serio. La chica respira hondo sin poder creer lo que va hacer, era mejor escupir la cara de ese chico desconocido. Deja al gato en el suelo y se dirige a subir al árbol que le señaló Arthur. Éste le sigue y le pregunta si necesita ayuda para subir. No lo necesita. Es cierto, se le olvida que es una campesina. Emily chasquea la lengua y sube pisando y agarrando rama por rama, lo suficiente para ser vista por toda la escuela. Arthur la observa desde abajo junto con Iggy, mete las manos en los bolsillos para ser todo oído.

Y grita a todo pulmón coloreando de sobremanera sus pómulos.

Gilbert, para las orejas y oye el grito proveniente de afuera, Antonio se pregunta si fue su imaginación, Sakura reconoce la voz de su amiga y se pregunta por qué gritó así, ¿será que Arthur la obligó? Y Elizaveta se desorienta dejando de masticar sus galletas sabor frutilla. Todos ellos se encontraban en un salón.

Emily se avergüenza. Arthur sonríe ganador totalmente satisfecho. Ahí la entretuvo un rato, al menos él se divirtió.

Tratando de bajar por las ramas, pisa una media deteriorada y se rompe, resbalando sus pies. La reacción del británico es inmediata atrapándola, cayendo en el suelo de espaldas. Auch, eso dolió. Emily cayó sobre él del mismo modo y se queja.

Kirkland le ruega que se quite de encima, pesa mucho, ¿qué es lo que come? La de orbes azules se hace a un lado y se defiende con que no pesa nada, es una linda pluma, es él el que no tiene la capacidad de aguantar un peso encima.

Sí, como no, piensa Arthur. Puede soportar cualquier peso, menos a ella. Quién sabe si su peso se debe a esos grandes… Desvía la mirada, no quiere parecer tan obvio.

Los dos se ponen de pie y sienten que todos posan sus ojos en ellos por el grito de la muchacha de Missouri. El inglés sonríe. Emily no le entiende la gracia. Regresan a las siguientes clases donde su grupo usual les hacen un cuestionario del por qué la de cabellos ondulados gritó todo eso. Órdenes del señor de la amabilidad.

Nuevamente la chica esconde a Iggy en su mochila. Pobrecito, no debió venir por ella.

Pasan los minutos, pasan las horas. Arthur hace una pequeña reunión con los presidentes de cada grado, de los mayores. Se ponen de acuerdo y Emily hace de secretaria como ayer, mientras Iggy duerme en un rincón. Parpadea desconcertada al enterarse que se cambiará las horas de algunos clubs para usar el gimnasio, ahí se hará la decoración para la fiesta como todos los años. El tema se elige. Decoraciones estilos medievales que estén en mal estado, pueden ser muebles de sus bisabuelos, abuelos, o alguien que coleccione antigüedades. Sería bueno que trajeran estatuas de gárgolas, dará un ambiente más siniestro, elegante y gótico. Y por supuesto las velas blancas en candelabros. Y el que tiene un esqueleto en la casa, o cualquier otro material que dé miedo, bienvenido sea. La comida, los postres y las bebidas, ya están asignadas. La música estará a cargo de un primo de Elizaveta, es DJ.

Al terminar donde todos se van yendo, Emily llama a Arthur, tiene una duda ese cambio de horario de los clubs.

―Se cambiarán al final de utilizar el gimnasio al decorar la primera parte ―le informa―. Vendrás conmigo ayudarme a la decoración y después a la práctica de fútbol.

―Pero nuestras prácticas estarán en la misma hora, ¿cómo voy acompañarte? ―pregunta confundida y molesta. Arthur se pasa la mano por el cabello sin comprender que no haya entendido.

―Tendrás tu práctica de béisbol como siempre, cuando termines, te duchas y vienes al gimnasio. ¿Entiendes, o te lo explico con manzanas?

―Te puedes comer las manzanas. ―no es tonta, entendió perfectamente.

―También, hoy comenzaremos. Tendrás tu práctica, luego irás al gimnasio, comenzaremos con los detalles y cómo ubicaremos lo que son muebles, mesas, sillas y otras cosas.

―Bien… ―es lo único que responde desanimando su humor. Ya es la hora de ir a su práctica de béisbol. Deja a Iggy con su dueño, no podrá ocuparse de él mientras se concentra en el juego.

Se dirige al casillero de la escuela sacando su ropa de entrenamiento, yendo a los vestuarios.

Su entrenadora la felicita por el buen rendimiento que ha dado en estos días y le comenta sobre el rumor que ronda acerca de Arthur Kirkland. Cielos, parece que tendrá que explicarle a todo el mundo para que nadie piense mal. Le responde mientras bebe una bebida hidratante.

Enseguida se ducha y se cambia de vestuario con su ropa habitual de hoy. Corre a toda a prisa a su casillero y guarda el bolso. Su celular suena y es Arthur. Vamos, recién terminó su entrenamiento, trata de ser lo más rápida posible, ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan mandón? Parece más un sargento.

Cierra su casillero con todas las precauciones de seguro antirrobo. Aumenta la velocidad de su carrera llegando al fin al gimnasio. Kirkland le pide que se acerque y le muestra el diseño que han ideado por mientras en un cuaderno. No está tan mal pero, sólo con velas no alumbrarán todo el espacio, además puede ser peligroso y provocarían un incendio.

Nadie pensó en eso. El inglés se sorprende, a lo mejor la campesina de verdad tiene un cerebro.

Entonces las velas quedan descartadas, utilizaran luces, sin embargo eso opacaría el tema de la celebración. ¿Qué tal velas eléctricas? Sí, de esos candelabros que se recargan, pueden ser utilices y no habrá accidentes. Una vez más aporta Emily.

Definitivamente debe tenerla dentro de la decoración, sí o sí…idiota, es tu esclava, claro que tendrá que obedecerte. Se dice internamente Arthur.

―Ah ―suspira Emily―, tengo hambre.

Gracias al murmuro de la chica, Arthur recuerda que no le da dado su té. Estando pendiente de Iggy se le había olvidado. Le ordena enseguida a la muchacha que le mira con repugnancia, ¿qué? ¿Creía que no se acordaría? ¡Ja! La quiere en diez minutos acá, que comience a correr a la cafetería.

Espera sentado en un escalón mirando a Iggy, se pregunta si tendrá hambre. Debe quedarle un poco de pan en su mochila. La revisa y le queda un pedazo pequeño, se lo da a su gato acercándose. Éste maúlla y acepta el alimento. El inglés surca los labios al momento que Emily parece en silencio llevando un vaso de té. Para en seco, ya que sus ojos se dirigen a la sonrisa de él, inconscientemente. ¿Por qué de repente se siente tan rara? Como si quisiera quedarse ahí admirándole la sonrisa en vez de entregarle el té. Pero sobresalta al ser tomada por sorpresa cuando el rubio voltea y se le acerca recibiendo su infusión. Luego le informa que al terminar de beber le acompañe a su entrenamiento de fútbol, y que le traiga bebidas hidratantes, agua embotellada y toallas. Y eso debe ser…ahora.

¿Cómo va a conseguir todo eso tan rápido? Bueno, que se las arregle, por mientras irá a los vestidores.

Jones ve terminar de comer al felino. Ambos bajan a los casilleros sacando su bolso de práctica para llevarlo a casa a lavar su ropa sucia, y sus ojos parpadean al encontrar una carta adentro. Curiosa, la voltea y lee su nombre. La abre.

_Cuando juegas béisbol en pantalones cortos,  
tus piernas lucen fascinantes._

Las mejillas le arden, jamás había recibido una carta con esas palabras tan… ¿sensuales? ¡No! ¡Pervertidas! Cierra el casillero, arruga la carta entre sus manos, la hace trizas y la tira al basurero. ¿Q-Quién pudo enviarle una carta así? ¿Su psicópata? Es lo más probable.

Olvida lo sucedido y va a la cancha de fútbol de los chicos, siendo seguida por Iggy. Espera… ¿dónde sacará las bebidas, el agua y las toallas? Ya no tiene más dinero. Tal parece que tendrá que buscar un trabajo a medio tiempo, el ogro la dejará en banca rota. ¿Qué puede hacer? No se le ocurre nada de nada.

A la distancia ve Antonio llevando un balón entre sus brazos. Alza la mano para llamar su atención.

― ¿Bebidas hidratantes? ¿Arthur? ―suelta una pequeña risilla por lo cruel que fue el rubio con la pobre americana― Emily, pequeña, todo lo que dijo el idiota de Arthur se encuentra en ese bolso. Sácalos y los dejas a tu lado, para que piense que hiciste lo correcto.

―Oh. ―se sorprende. ¡Matará a ese anglocejón! ¡Ya le debe dos! No, ¡tres con su humillación en público!

Corre en dirección hacia los bolsos. Saca bebidas hidratantes, tres botellas de agua y cuatro toallas, yéndose a sentar en esos asientos que decoran la cancha. Deja su bolso a un lado junto con las otras cosas. No ve al idiota de cejas enormes.

―Me hace venir aquí y no aparece. ―le dice a Iggy.

Pensando que sólo la molestó para perder el tiempo, su silueta vestida de camiseta blanca y pantalones cortos rojo carmesí se hace presente. Es la vestimenta de entrenamiento, está todo despeinado.

Emily se pierde sin percatarse del rubor marcado.

Kirkland busca con sus orbes verdes a la campesina si hizo o no lo que le ordenó. Perfecto, ahí está, bien obediente. ¿Por qué está roja? ¿Tendrá fiebre? Después se ocupara de ella, su entrenamiento es más importante.

El entrenamiento comienza con un precalentamiento. Emily sacude la cabeza teniendo un montón de preguntas de su inmovilidad repentina. Vamos, sólo va a jugar a la pelota, nada del otro mundo mostrando las piernas.

¡Basta!

Contrólate Emily, ¿qué demonios te está pasando?

_El sueño, el casi casi casi casi casi beso que sólo jugó contigo. Esto debe tenerte un poco paranoica, ¿no?_

¿Paranoica? Sí, puede ser eso. Pero eso ya pasó y se vengará de él. No tiene por qué reaccionar como boba pegada en su rostro.

_O quizás no. Quizás tus hormonas están reaccionando sin darte cuenta. No lo culpo, el ogro como le llamas, su único defecto que es autoritario y creído contigo, no te ha mostrado ese supuesto lado caballero que muchas dicen._ _¡Así te gustará más!_

¡Desparece de mí mente!

Sacude la cabeza y respira. Se volverá loca hablando consiga misma, no le prestará atención al inglés, mirara a otra parte, y debería acariciar a Iggy por ejemplo.

El entrenador les da un breve descanso y llama a Gilbert a replicarle que no sea tan agresivo si no quiere recibir tarjetas rojas para el campeonato escolar, por poco casi a mata a Antonio.

Kirkland camina hacia a Emily y toma una botella de bebida hidratante. La chica lo observa de reojo y vuelve al frente para no sentir lo mismo que sintió hace poco en su discusión mental.

― ¿Te gusta como juego? ―pregunta de la nada el joven londinense como si no le importara realmente, a lo que sí le importa de manera que tan obediente es su esclava.

―No ―sabía que iba a decir eso―. Juegas como un androide, R2D2. ―sonríe arqueando una ceja dirigida a él.

¿Así? Se muerde el labio y toma una botella de agua. La destapa, posa el dedo pulgar en el orificio, salpicándole un poco de agua a la rubia que empieza a gritar afinando la voz, e Iggy da un salto, no le gusta el agua.

¿Pero qué se cree ese idiota? ¡No se ría, no es gracioso!

Arthur ríe unos segundos y agacha la cabeza para mojarse el cabello. Se siente más refrescante. Se sacude agitando la cabeza y continúa con la práctica abandonando a una campesina con un puchero marcado de odio y resentimiento, sintiendo su ropa húmeda. No la mojó mucho que digamos, únicamente fueron gotas, muchas gotas.

Vuelve a acomodarse y el gato del condenado ogro inglés no se le quiere acercar. Lo entiende, tampoco estaría con alguien con la ropa húmeda, y a los gatos no les gusta el agua. Estúpido R2D2, ¿por qué hizo eso? ¿No ve que está nublado y se puede enfermar? Se nota que no tiene la conciencia de eso. Bufa y cruza las piernas viendo el entrenamiento. Reza para que Arthur se lesione y llore como niña.

Al fin terminando y haciéndole tarde para regresar a casa, Kirkland se sienta a su lado todo jadeado y sudado, bebiendo de las bebidas para recuperar energía. Asqueroso. Emily se aleja unos centímetros de él.

―Sécame ―ordena respirando entrecortado con una voz grave y profunda. Dios, ¿de dónde sacó esa voz?―. Agarra una toalla y sécame el rostro, luego iré a las duchas.

―Como diga, señor. ―a regañadientes toma una toalla blanca con la mano. Piensa cómo debe secarle la cara. Se lo imagina y ríe en silencio. Posterior, mira a Arthur quien la espera impaciente. Averigua por donde comenzar.

_¡Vas a secar el rostro de Arthur Kirkland!_

¡Otra vez esa cosa! ¡Fuera, fuera, fuera!

De repente se le acelera el corazón y la respiración también. Esas palabras de su mente que le va a secar el rostro al ogro, la ponen así. ¡¿Por qué?!

― ¿Estás bien? ―gira hacia ella― Estás roja, ¿no te habrás enfermado porque te lancé un poco de agua, verdad?

―N-No. ―tartamudea sin explicación.

―Déjame ver. ―posa la mano en la frente de la misurence comprobando su temperatura y ver si tiene fiebre.

De un impulso, Emily lo aleja empujándolo con la toalla todavía en las manos. Arthur casi se cae y se afirma de la banca, ¿por qué tan agresiva? Quiso ser amable y preocupado si estaba enferma. No quiere tenerla enferma, ¿quién atenderá sus cosas? No quiere una esclava en cama durante una semana.

―Sólo trataba de ver si tenías fie-

― ¡Sólo vete a las duchas y apúrate que me quiero ir a casa! ―grita más roja que antes.

Arthur se desorienta. De acuerdo, irá a las duchas. No tiene que alterarse tanto esa chica. Agarra una toalla y se va.

Emily respira profundamente más calmada, mas sus nervios continúan cuando le tocó la frente. ¿Por qué, por qué? Por favor, que no sea lo que esté pensando, tiene que estar loca, además, Arthur le dejó bien claro que jamás se fijaría en una norteamericana, no hay razón para…para…eso por él. Es decir, se conocen hace…dos meses y… ¿puede ser suficiente?

¡No, nunca! Sé racional Emily, no es un cuento de fantasía con final feliz. Lo mejor es olvidar lo sucedido, tranquilizarse…

"_La adolescencia es confusa cariño, no sólo por las hormonas, sino también por lo confuso que se pone el corazón.__"_

¿Por qué se le tiene que venir a la mente su padre? Esto no es una confusión, es una confusión relacionada con lo traumada que quedó con su pesadilla y por el juego de ese británico. La alteró y la confundió. Arthur es una especie de amigo-amo, que la tiene como su esclava y eso es todo.

Debe inspirar y exhalar. ¿Ven? Ahora está mejor, son ideas tontas. No debe pensar más en esas tonterías y seguirá como siempre insultando a Arthur, por cierto, le debe cuatro. Tendrá que idear una venganza que equivalga a esas cuatro.

Pero, algo la tiene intrigada. Tuvo una novia, no les gusta las norteamericanas, sobre todo las estadounidenses. ¿Será que su ex fue estadounidense? ¿Le habrá dañado, ella a él? ¿Sería bueno averiguarlo? Tal vez Sakura lo sepa.

Escucha su nombre a la distancia de la boca de Arthur. Emily se levanta y coge sus cosas siendo seguida por Iggy, es hora de regresar a casa.

Caminando al lado del rubio, no le sucede nada, está tranquila. Tenía razón, sólo estaba aturdida por esas cosas que no quiere mencionar. No hay nervios, no hay sonrojos, únicamente siente la brisa gélida viendo el atardecer.

Arthur la mira disimuladamente y la ve sonreír.

.

* * *

**Adelanto:**

Se encuentran demasiado cerca, a centímetros. Él no quita la mirada de la suya, está aterrada. Siente su respiración, la hace estremecer, en su vientre siente… ¿mariposas? Se agita, convulsionará en cualquier instante.

El británico dibuja una sonrisa.

Dacía reacciona y alza la voz. ― ¡Y la pareja ganadora es…!

Tan cerca, tan arrogante, tan ogro… Los nervios la traicionan por esa sonrisa y le da una cachetada para separarlo de ella.

―Es…oh. ―la menor italiana se cubre la boca. El sonido de la bofetada se escucha hasta lo más inimaginable del gimnasio. Todos callan desconcertados.

.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Adelantos, adelantos! Ya los extrañaba. Lo subo hoy, porque mañana estaré ausente todo el día. Y tenía ganas de subirlo ya, es la adrenalina xD

Nos vemos para el próximo capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios ^^

Se vendrá un especial AntonioxChiara :3

¡Besos!


	11. XI

**Notas: **"SpamanoRules", hoy no subiré adelantos, para no hacer sufrir, aunque igual esté capi las dejará con querer más. ¡Disfruten! ;D

**Nota 2:** Les dijo imágenes de los disfraces de algunos personajes, para que se hagan la idea enseguida. (Junten los espacios)

Arthur: : / /www. medievalfactory Trajes_Hombre/FOTOGRAFIAS/X_Cuartelado_Ref_1116E. jpg

Antonio: : / /img. alibaba photo/500179194/Mens_Medieval_Monk_Costume_bsmc_1406. jpg

La de Emily, no creo que sea necesario.

* * *

Octubre.

**XI**

La señorita Jones ya está más tranquila gracias a lo que analizó ayer. Sólo estuvo paranoica.

De nuevo Iggy va a la escuela. Arthur da la misma explicación de ayer: Emily.

La estadounidense se pierde y se confunde que el gato de Arthur le tenga tanto aprecio. Lo deja sobre sus piernas todo el día, vestida de un vestido de otoño y unas botas café de terciopelo y una chaqueta contra el frío. Cuando es necesario esconde al felino en su mochila.

Todo continúa normal. Emily tiene su entrenamiento de béisbol femenino mientras Arthur la espera en el gimnasio con los demás de la preparación. Al llegar, el ogro la llama al instante entregándole una escoba. Lo primero que hay que hacer antes de empezar con las decoraciones, es limpiar y que quede todo impecable. El piso debe brillar. Pero antes de dar inicio a la limpieza, Kirkland llama todos y Emily se apoya en la escoba.

―Lo primero que haremos será limpiar. Como ven, cada uno tiene una función específica ―dice, y la rubia rueda los ojos―. Desde el piso hasta el techo, hasta el último rincón debe limpiarse para comenzar con las decoraciones en las paredes y en los techos. Se pondrán alfombras… ―se detiene viendo la mano levantada de su esclava. Le concede la palabra.

―Creo que con las alfombras se verá mal.

― ¿Qué sugieres?

―Nada, que el piso sea brillante. ―al opinar, todo de la razón y el inglés lo acepta. Bien, descartadas las alfombras, sin embargo Emily da otro dato. Las alfombras pueden usarse bajo los lugares que se tendrán los alimentos, bebidas, ponches y todo eso, pero no al medio de la pista ni en los concursos de juegos. De acuerdo.

―Cómo iba diciendo, continuaremos con las decoraciones importantes, como las mesas, sillas, todo lo relacionado con el inmobiliario, esto será a partir de la próxima semana para tener reunido nuestros materiales. El gimnasio debe estar listo días antes de la fiesta. Iremos aseando el gimnasio una vez por semana, y días antes, no estará tan sucio como ahora, y podremos limpiar sin apuros. Yendo al primer punto, el piso se barre con la escoba. Que todo esté limpio para encerar. También, para los que van a desinfectar…

Emily se aburre de tanto 'blablablá'. Lo sigue escuchando sobre usar insecticidas y desinfectantes ambientales por todos los rincones. Si ven un bicho, hay que matarlo sin piedad alguna. También agrega la sorpresa de que al terminar de limpiar todo, comenzarán con las decoraciones simples, como globos. Gilbert y Elizaveta fueron por ellos.

―Si alguien tiene algún problema con obtener una decoración, que avise hasta la próxima semana. No quiero a último momento.

Vaya, que estricto.

― ¡Muévanse! ¡¿Qué esperan?! ―da la orden y todos los chicos se mueven rápidamente y nerviosos recordando cómo era Arthur en su puesto de Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Muy exigente, pero siempre salía todo bien.

El inglés obviamente no se va a quedar sin hacer nada, ayuda, como debe ser, a otras chicas si tienen problemas.

Emily frunce el entrecejo y continúa con lo suyo sin prestarle atención, barriendo como una verdadera esclava. Que irónico es esto.

Sakura pega un grito de horror cayendo sentada al suelo, indicando a la gigantesca araña que yace en un rincón. Kirkland deja todo de lado ante la inmensa expectación, quitándole la escoba a la campesina para matar al arácnido. Hoy es un héroe. Llama a dos alumnos a que recojan a la araña muerta y la tiren a la bolsa de basura. Gira, y le pregunta a su amiga si se encuentra bien. Se encuentra en perfectas condiciones gracias a él, siendo levantada. Arthur camina hacia Emily y le devuelve la escoba. Ella hace un gesto de asquerosidad por tener esa arma que mató a la pobre araña, no puede seguir barriendo.

El rubio suspira. Va por otra escoba y la deja tranquila, dirigiéndose a ayudar a las chicas que sí necesitan de su ayuda.

―Engreído. ―murmura frunciendo el labio mientras el sujeto en cuestión se aleja de ella.

Terminan de barrer y de encerar. De limpiar las ventanas, las paredes y el techo (armando una súper larga escoba para alcanzar). Descansan unos minutos esperando las presencias de Elizaveta y Gilbert con las decoraciones simples compradas en las tiendas. Se ponen de pie, a trabajar.

Hay diseños de murciélagos, calabazas, fantasmas, momias, vampiros, todo lo tenebroso para Halloween. Y globos, pero los globos se desinflaran al pasar los días. Dejemos eso para el último día.

Van decorando con serpentinas las paredes hasta llegar al medio del techo del gimnasio, de un extremo otro también. Colocan plantas muertas de fantasías en cada rincón. Colocan otros adornos que estuvieron en oferta, la cual Gilbert reclamó a la húngara con comprarlas porque eran grandiosas. Y sí, lo son.

Emily sube a una mesa para alcanzar la serpentina. Abajo le ayuda Toris, atento a que no se caiga.

― ¿Qué haces allá arriba? ―la voz de Arthur suena molesto. ¿Ahora que hizo ella?― Bájate inmediatamente de ahí.

La joven misurence parpadea, ¿por qué tan repentina esa orden? Sólo hace lo que él quiere, está ayudando.

― ¿Cuál es tu problema, cejudo?

―Que te puedes caer ―responde sin quitar de fulminarla con la mirada, y ella se ruboriza por su preocupación―. Le dije a tu nana que te cuidaría y no te meterías en problemas. Ahora bájate, no me hagas perder la paciencia.

Por eso es. En un segundo creyó que se convirtió en el verdadero señor de la amabilidad, pero sigue siendo un ogro.

La chica accede y baja de la mesa, cruzándose de brazos. No es para tanto.

―Deja que otros lo hagan, a ti te necesito para algo más importante ―todavía no relaja la voz altanera, desviando la mirada a Toris―. Toris, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? ―cambia radicalmente a una sonrisa. ¿Qué tipo de personalidad tiene Arthur? ¿Es bipolar?

El lituano acierta con la cabeza y lo oye atento. Quiere que vaya por un poco de papel higiénico, tiene una idea. Él va corriendo. Ese chico es muy servicial, le agrada. Bien, se lleva a Emily con él al fondo del gimnasio.

La quiere para amarrar unas arañas de juguete. ¿No puede hacerlo sólo?

―Sí, pero quiero molestarte un rato, campesina. ―sonríe cínicamente.

Lo detesta con todo su ser. Iggy podría estar aquí a su lado para no sentirse tan mal acompañada, pero él está jugando con una bola de lana. Se ve tan tierno, no como otro.

Toris llega con el papel higiénico sacado del tocador de hombres. Se lo entrega a Arthur, preguntándose qué hará con eso. Corta unas tiras y se las pasa a un chico que es más alto que todos ya que está dentro del club de basquetbol de la escuela. Las lanzas acatando las indicaciones del británico, quedando colgadas sobre las serpentinas. ¿Qué tal, eh? Es un genio.

Para ser Halloween, está bien.

Todos aplauden por el buen comienzo.

Ya es hora de que Arthur y los demás asistan a su práctica de fútbol. Emily incluye, ella ya lo sabe. Que fastidio.

Emily no hizo nada más que estar sentada y jugar a los juegos de su celular en vez de mirar el tonto partido de entrenamiento, hasta el gato de R2D2 se quedó dormido.

Cuando terminó la clase, le secó el rostro a Arthur con la toalla, con la mala gana. Como no lo hizo ayer, hoy se lo cobra.

Y luego, cada uno se va a casa, donde Kirkland al acostarse hace memoria de no haberle pedido su té. ¡Diablos!

.

.

.

Los días continúan. Todo es igual, Iggy no para de ir con el inglés a la escuela y no puede más. Aunque sea humillante le pide a Emily que le diga a su gato que no venga más, es un problema, no bromea. La muchacha americana acepta, por el gato obviamente. Le acaricia la cabeza y le habla despacito con mucha ternura. _"Por favor"_, le dice, que se quede en casa o podrá enfermarse, ella estará bien en la escuela y lo visitará si tiene tiempo. Uno de estos días lo va ir a ver. ¿Se puede quedar en casa sin seguirla, cierto?

Iggy maúlla. Eso es un sí. Mas a Arthur no le agrada mucho la idea que la rubia lo visite, corrección, que visite a su mascota. Le pide que cambie lo de la visita. Lo único que desea que su gato se quede en casa y punto.

Muy bien, Jones le platica a Iggy que se quede en casa porque preocupa a su dueño. Fin de la conversación, todo de arregló.

Que alivio, podrá venir tranquilo en su recorrido a la escuela, si no se topa con la rubia comenzando a competir quien llega primero.

Y Arthur cobra el té de ayer a su esclava. En serio Emily quedará en banca rota, así como van las cosas. Un trabajo de medio tiempo. Podrá sobrevivir de este modo hasta la fiesta de Halloween. De ahí en adelante trabajará y podrá comprarse una bicicleta…y darle sus tazas de té a ese idiota inglés.

Los trabajos en el gimnasio van a su ritmo. No hay demasiadas dificultades. Los muebles llegan, las sillas, el sitio del DJ, los de los juegos, concursos, más adornos para la pista de baile. Manteles blancos teñidos de sangre artificial, calaveras, estatuas de soldados, muñecos de esqueletos, telarañas, cuadros tenebrosos y sobre todo el del Conde Drácula, y más. Y ponen unas ensangrentadas piernas humanas colgadas en el techo, gracias a la participación especial de Govert. Y Chiara aporta con una maniquí vestida de novia, bastante tenebrosa, no sólo es sangre de mentira ensuciando el vestido, hay más cosas que dan miedo y es aceptada.

Todo va a la perfección, hasta que un día de regreso a casa…

― ¿De qué te disfrazarás? Recuerda que el tema es medieval tenebroso. ―le dice Arthur.

―Una bruja que fue quemada en la hoguera. ―responde entusiasmada.

― ¿Eso quieres? ―espera que ella acierte― Te obligo a disfrazarte de campesina medieval.

― ¿Qué? Yo no quiero eso. ―replica frustrada, no puede obligarla a vestirse como él quiera. ¡Machista!

―Eres mi esclava, acata mis normas y exigencias ―lo último le surgen ideas a futuro―. Te quiero de campesina medieval, y eres una campesina. ¿Cuál es el problema? ―sube y baja los hombros con naturalidad.

"_¡Tú! ¡Tú eres el problema, ce__judo dictador!"_ Emily crea un mohín muy herida en destruirle su disfraz que ya tenía preparado en mente. ¡Lo odia!

―Bien, como tú digas ―después de todo, acepta, no le queda otra―. ¿De qué te disfrazaras?

―El amo Kirkland no te responderá ―la evade encorvando los labios, no le gusta decir de qué se disfrazará o la voz correrá por todo Thomas Jefferson High School―. Te dejo hasta aquí. Mañana mándame al correo lo que has avanzado en el informe, debe estar listo antes de la fiesta. Nos vemos mañana.

―Hasta mañana ―se despiden sin ningún gesto de buenos amigos. Al verlo lejos murmura lo siguiente:―. Rómpete una pierna.

― ¡Te escuché!

Emily sale corriendo a su casa, salvando su vida.

.

.

.

El jodido informe de biología lo terminan estresados, lo único que desean es relajarse, y qué mejor que la maravillosa Fiesta de Halloween.

Todo está listo y terminado. El primo DJ de Elizaveta procede a surgir la música. Las luces del gimnasio se apagan y se encienden los candelabros eléctricos dando un ambiente realmente medieval y siniestro, con muebles antiguos y desgatados, manteles de sangre, cacerolas llenas de humo, un poco de hielo seco en ciertos rincones para dar más ambiente a la fiesta, también están los globos y la comida. Sólo faltan los invitados de la propia escuela.

Ya es treinta y uno de octubre. La noche donde los niños pequeños salen a pedir dulces a las casas, y los adolescentes hacen una fiesta como ellos, porque ningún adulto les dará dulces a niños tan grandotes.

Sakura Honda va a buscar a Emily, quiere ir junto con ella a la fiesta, caminando muy alegres.

La de cabellos ondulados y dorados se despide de su padre, quien le ruega que se cuide y por cualquier cosa la llame al móvil. Que tenga mucho cuidado, esta noche los fantasmas escapan de los cementerios y buscan un cuerpo casto en las niñas como su hija.

― ¡Papá, no me digas eso! ―no le agrada cuando le narra historias de terror y menos añadiendo fantasmas, es su mayor temor.

El señor Jones ríe y le revuelve el cabello. Sin más, se despide y cierra la puerta.

Juntas como buenas amigas se van caminando. La japonesa lleva puesto un vestido medieval japonés, en realidad es un kimono antiguo. Bueno, Arthur no especificó el país, así que fue más ingeniosa en ese sentido y desgarró su kimono negro, haciéndole tiras, cociéndole un conejito de peluche asesino en la basta, cerca de su pierna. Le llega dos manos más abajo de los muslos, cubiertos con unas pantis blancas, y zapatos negros para hacer juego. Sakura se ve muy linda, con todo ese diseño de parecer muerta se ve muy linda. ¿Y Ella? Obedeció al idiota de Arthur. Viste de una campesina medieval que fue quemada viva por un ogro malvado que no comprendía la palabra amable ni piedad. Su vestido está quemado y destruido, manchado por su propia sangre y de la tierra donde fue enterrada y revivida esta noche. Se maquilló el rostro. Se hizo cicatrices y le quitó color a sus mejillas. Pálida, una verdadera muerta que vive para vengarse.

Sakura la felicita por el relato, además su vestido es bonito. ¿De verdad? Y eso que el estúpido corset le aprieta un poco, al menos puede respirar sin problemas. Se pregunta cómo las mujeres de esa época podían usar este castigo, pero…lo bueno es que le forma la figura. ¡Es milagrosa!

Estando ya en la escuela, entran al gimnasio. Hay mucha gente. Beben ponche –sin alcohol–, jugos naturales, comen canapés, galletas, dulces, uf, de todo. Viéndolo de noche con las luces de los candelabros, se ve fantástico.

―Hola hermosuras. ―Gilbert se les aparece por detrás abrazándolas a ambas, recibiendo un pequeño _"Baja los brazos" _por parte de las dos sin dejar de sonreír.

Luego se les acerca Elizaveta y Antonio desde al frente.

― ¡Sakura, te ves sensual! ―exclama la castaña a siendo sentir avergonzada a la aludida. Verse sensual no era su intención, sólo disfrazarse y divertirse― Como no. ―le da suaves codazos sonriendo con picardía.

― ¿De qué estás disfrazada? ―pregunta Emily con interés.

―Pues, de bruja de la edad media. ―obvia la respuesta dando un giro rápido sobre su eje, para ser admirada por su traje negro y blanco, y su muñeca con cortes se sangre.

― ¿Y tú Antonio? No entiendo el tuyo. ―lo mira de arriba abajo, lo primero que se viene a la mente que es un Jedi, pero se supone que el tema es medieval y no de la saga Star Wars.

―Soy un monje. ―sonríe feliz, como todos los días extendiendo los brazos.

―A ti te veo de… ¿campesina? ―Elizaveta queda perpleja sin comprender, es decir, Arthur la molestará más.

¿Molestarla? Para nada, él le exigió disfrazarse de esta manera, no fue su opción. Y como es su esclava, no le queda otra.

―Parece que está dominando. ―se burla sonriendo de lado enviándole un mensaje.

―Nadie me está dominando ―espeta Emily, arrugando el entrecejo―. ¿Y dónde está ese idiota que no lo veo?

― ¿Preocupada tan rápido? ―continúa con su doble sentido guiñándole un ojo de lo más divertida. Emily presiona los labios y lo niega. Vamos, sólo son bromas, son amigas. Y no ha visto a Arthur desde que llegó.

― ¿Oigan? ¿Nadie preguntará sobre mi grandioso disfraz? ¿Nadie? ¡Es grandioso! ―el germano pide atención. Los cuatro presentes lo observan y le preguntan para se calme de una vez― Soy un grandioso teutón que murió en batalla por una lanza en mi grandioso corazón-

―Ya entendimos que eres un teutón, Gilbert. No alardees ―le dice la húngara y al desviar la vista, visualiza al dueño de la estadounidense―. Ahí está Arthur, ve con él, de seguro te está esperando.

Sin previo aviso, Elizaveta la empuja dos metros entre la multitud para llegar a Kirkland, pero no llega a él. Voltea, y la castaña le guiña otra vez un ojo, alejándose con los demás chicos. Genial, queda sola. Exhala y camina hacia el ogro, saludándolo de mala gana.

Arthur se aleja del pequeño grupo en el cual se encontraba. Intenta mirar disimuladamente de arriba abajo a la rubia, pero no resulta. Emily se incomoda, pudo haber sido menos obvio.

―Me hiciste caso, felicidades. ―la chica nota su tono burlón, y libera una risa sarcástica sintiéndose muy divertida.

De repente también ella lo observa de arriba abajo, de abajo arriba. Viste de negro y rojo. ¿Qué se supone que es él?

―Un caballero medieval. ―contesta, y a pesar de verse como un muerto viviente, el negro y el rojo le van bien. Le resalta sus ojos verdes.

¡Despierta!

Emily mueve un poco la cabeza regresando a la Tierra. ¿Qué fue eso que la hizo perderse? ¿No comenzará de nuevo con su paranoia o sí?

― ¿Dónde están los demás? ―Arthur levanta la vista buscando a los otros. Jones le dice que se han ido por algún sitio del gimnasio, se desconcierta cuando el inglés la jala de la muñeca para ir a estar con ellos. Los encuentran disfrutando de la comida.

La fiesta prosigue con normalidad, todo va excelente. Arthur le recrimina a Antonio por haberse disfrazado de Jedi, cuando el tema es medieval. Emily confirma que no es la única que creyó eso. El español se ofende y le explica que es un monje, no un Jedi. Oh, lo siente.

Una voz animada se asoma desde el escenario, es la menor de las gemelas Vargas sonriéndole a todo el mundo, al lado del DJ.

― ¡Atención todos mis bombones! ―siempre tan cariñosa y ruborizada― ¡Comienza el concurso de baile! ¡El ganador, es decir la pareja ganadora se llevará tres relatos de terror, un libro de hechizo, dulces y un ipod touch 5g!

¡Esos libros de terror y de hechizo deben ser suyos! ¡Lo demás no importa!

Toma a Emily de los hombros.

―Vamos a concursar ―la chica se espanta y más, sintiendo sus orbes azules penetrados por los verdes decididos y autoritarios―. Quiero esos libros, y te lo ordeno.

Emily suspira, hay vamos.

Varios van armando sus parejas pegándose los números en la espalda. Elizaveta no tiene mucho ánimos de concursar, menos con Gilbert, es probable que la pise. Puede ser con Antonio, mas éste le fue a rezar, a implorar, a ponerse rodilla frente a Chiara a que concurse con él, quiere ganarse el ipod y los dulces, sólo por el concurso. La italiana da un largo suspiro y acepta, para que deje de molestarla.

Y Gilbert va a concursar con la japonesa. La azabache no ha visto a Heracles hasta el momento, ojalá no la vea con el germano y piense mal. Las cosas han ido tan bien.

Primero es música onda disco. Todos mueven el esqueleto a expectación seria y divertida de Dacía, que da saltitos sacudiendo su melena castaña y bailándole al DJ con entusiasmo con el micrófono en mano, disfrazada de una típica mujer medieval de Italia. Debe recordar estar pendiente de las parejas, elegir la mejor para llevarse los premios a casa.

Segundo es música electrónica y es donde Dacía va eliminando a las peores y sin ningún ritmo. Se fija en su pirata hermana mayor con Fernández. ¡¿Con Fernández?! ¡Que lindos se ven juntos! No entiende por qué su hermana lo rechaza tanto, él es muy tierno. Debería hacer algo para unirlos más, otro tipo de melodía. Bien Dacía, es hora de pensar recorriendo con la mirada las decoraciones. Medieval. Edad Media. ¿Qué bailaban en la Edad Media? Eran lentos, no había muchos contactos de cuerpos, pero servirá para su querida hermana mayor. Le habla al DJ, le pregunta si tiene música medieval o algo parecido. Por supuesto, si la fiesta tiene ese tema en particular, la música debe acompañar.

Todos quedan estáticos y pensativos por el nuevo sonido. ¿Violines? ¿Por qué la música es más lenta?

Arthur y Emily se detienen mirándose fijamente, perdidos completos. ¿No bailaran eso o sí?

Desde la distancia, Antonio no sabe qué hacer. ¿Cómo demonios se baila esto? Alza la vista a Dacía. Ella lo está observando a punto de descalificarlos por no seguir el ritmo lento.

Los nervios lo comen por dentro y rápidamente toma las manos de Chiara, pero simplemente no puede. No puede bailarle tan cerca y a la antigua. Sacude la cabeza y cambia su parecer. Coge una sola mano de la italiana.

―Necesito hablar contigo. ―y se la lleva afuera del gimnasio.

No era lo que quería que sucediera para su hermana. Ellos dos se fueron juntos sin comprender. Al menos estarán solos en la noche. ¡Resultó sin tener eso planeado! Muy bien, hay que seguir para descalificar parejas. Dirige sus orbes miel a los rubios. Acerca el micrófono a la boca porque no hacen nada más que estar inmóviles, hasta el teutón de Gilbert con Sakura comienzan a moverse como sus tatarasatarastatarastataras abuelos.

El caballero Arthur se percata y no le queda otra que acceder aceleradamente a tomar por la cintura a la campesina disfrazada de campesina, haciendo que la chica Vargas baje el micrófono sin dejar de quitarles la mirada de encima.

Emily apoya las manos sobre el pecho del inglés, alegando que no se le acerque.

―No lo hago por gusto ―le informa frunciendo el ceño―. Haré lo que sea por esos libros.

―De acuerdo, pero los bailes medievales no bailan tan pegados. ―¿acaso creyó que no lo sabía? Conoce de la cultura medieval europea aunque tenga conflictos con la geografía, estos bailes con suerte se tocan las manos.

―No me compliques la vida…sólo sigue mis pasos. ―un poco más y perderá la paciencia. La cuestión es bailar lento y ya está.

Sosteniéndola de la cintura, le toma una mano y desliza un pie en el suelo, luego el otro, y así, fijándose en el semblante de Vargas. Los ha dejado de mirar, no obstante no significa que los haya echo ganadores, Gilbert y Sakura le hacen competencia. Rayos. Tendrá que hacer uso sus técnicas al vivir en Inglaterra. Hace girar muy despacio a la estadounidense sobre su eje, sorprendiéndola.

Mientras tanto, Dacía no tiene consideración y va eliminando las pocas parejas que quedan. Hay dos en la pista acaparando las atenciones, pero una acapara más y eso hace que Sakura se dé cuenta frenando a su compañero. Los dos quedan boquiabiertos. La de cabellos azabaches se ruboriza, sus dos mejores amigos se ven…perfectos.

Todos los observan en silencio y la melodía continúa. Se espera a que termine, ojalá no sea por mucho tiempo más, ya que el micrófono de la italiana se le caerá de las manos en cualquier momento por estar perpleja ante los dos rubios.

Y la melodía de violines al fin acaba.

Y la única pareja en competencia termina en, Arthur pegado y sujetando la cintura de Emily, sin soltarle la mano, y sobre todo con los rostros cerca del uno al otro.

La joven del mundo rural se le desordena el corazón, bombardeando por todo su cuerpo la sangre caliente. Su temperatura sube, y no es fiebre. Sus mejillas se enrojecen, sus labios se contraen y sus cejas finas muestran confusión, miedo y nervios. ¿La va a seguir molestando? ¿Quiere jugar con besarla y no lo hará? ¡¿En frente de toda la escuela?!

Se encuentran demasiado cerca, a centímetros. Él no quita la mirada de la suya, está aterrada. Siente su respiración, la hace estremecer, en su vientre siente… ¿mariposas? Se agita, convulsionará en cualquier instante.

El británico dibuja una sonrisa.

Dacía reacciona y alza la voz. ― ¡Y la pareja ganadora es…!

Tan cerca, tan arrogante, tan ogro… Los nervios la traicionan por esa sonrisa y le da una cachetada para separarlo de ella.

―Es…oh. ―la menor italiana se cubre la boca. El sonido de la bofetada se escucha hasta lo más inimaginable del gimnasio. Todos callan desconcertados.

Honda no se explica esa acción de su amiga. ¿Por qué lo golpeó? Arthur no hizo nada malo, únicamente esperaba la noticia ganadora y la soltaría. ¿No se dio cuenta?

A Gilbert le tirita el labio. No le gustaría estar en el lugar del británico.

Arthur se aleja con la cabeza gacha, acariciando el dolor de su mejilla izquierda. Emily da un paso atrás con la respiración alterada, sin creer que lo haya abofeteado. Bien, eso será por las cosas que la hecho hacer, jugar con ella y sobre todo gritar desde un árbol, humillándose. ¡¿Quién se ríe ahora, eh?! ¡Toma eso!

― ¡¿Por qué demonios me pegaste?! ―se siente ofendido, nadie le había dado una cachetada, ¡nadie en su vida! ¡Quiere una explicación razonable de esa campesina mal educada!

―No te hagas el que no lo sabe. ¡Me ibas a besar! ―levanta la voz como lo hace el rubio, sonrojada todavía.

― ¿Qué? ―pestañea repetidas veces haciendo un gesto de dolor en su mejilla. Se soba y no entiende la tontería de la americana― ¿Estás loca o qué? En ningún momento te iba a besar, no tengo tan mal gusto. Imaginas cosas donde no las hay. Sólo esperaba que Dacía dijera los ganadores y te soltaría. Auch. ―mucho hablar le duele más la mandíbula.

Así que…no la iba a besar. La iba soltar en el segundo que le dio la bofeteada. ¿Fue un error de su parte? ¿Interpretó mal? Da otro paso atrás y ve que todos la miran desorientados, hasta Sakura. De seguro la odiaran con mayor razón por haber golpeado al chico listo de la escuela. Pasará por lo mismo que en su anterior escuela, sufrirá, la trataran de asesina, le harán la vida un infierno. Debe salir de aquí, no se siente bien, es incómodo.

Traga saliva y se marcha de la fiesta a cualquier parte de la escuela para estar sola.

La japonesa la quiere alcanzar, pero la húngara la detiene abrazándola por detrás. Le niega con la cabeza.

―Deja que Arthur lo arregle. ―desvía sus ojos verdes al nombrado.

Se toca un poco más la mejilla mirando a su pequeño grupo de amigos. Bien, irá por Emily. Enseguida sale del gimnasio comenzando a buscarla por todos lados. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? No cree que se haya ido a casa. Es mejor llamarla al celular, si suena acá dentro sabrá donde está.

Entonces lo hace. Oye la música escondida detrás de un árbol. Camina y ahí se encuentra la de cabellos dorados en posición fetal. Kirkland no pide nada de poder sentarse a su lado, lo hace porque tiene el derecho y frente a ella, en posición de indio.

Emily Jones levanta los parpados, seriamente. Le dice agresiva que es lo que quiere.

―No seas tan infantil. No reacciones tan a la defensiva cuando ni siquiera ha pasado algo de lo que te imaginas.

¿Así? Mira quien lo dice.

―No debiste abofetearme sin que yo hubiera hecho lo que pensabas.

― ¿Quieres que me disculpe?

―Sería lo mejor, pero no ―la sorprende. Cierra los ojos y los abre dando un extenso suspiro―. Sé que te sentiste intimidada, pero te expliqué después del golpe. Tienes la mano dura.

¿Eso es un alago?

―Como tu amo, no vuelvas a golpearme, en cualquier zona, sea cual sea la situación. ¿De acuerdo, campesina? ―que arrogante.

―Sí… ―no se ve entusiasmada y no tiene ganas de regresar a la fiesta. Es la peor fiesta de Halloween de su vida.

Esto no va para ninguna parte, empeora las cosas. Muy bien Arthur Kirkland, será mejor cambiar tu comportamiento a ser más blando con la chica, sólo por esta vez, o Sakura lo tratará de incomprensible y Elizaveta le hará llave de la tortura por orgullo de Emily.

Se acaricia sus hebras desordenadas, le será difícil serle sincero. Le cuesta serlo hasta con sus amigos.

―Escucha ―llama su atención, dejándola de hacer círculos en la tierra―, no suelo ser sincero con las personas. Únicamente con mi madre y Sakura. Debes darte cuenta que no soy de muchos amigos.

― ¿Y eso qué? ―no le entiende. No le interesa su vida personal.

― ¿Sabes por qué te envié a gritar al árbol?

―Para humillarme.

―No. Para protegerte ―le corta de inmediato surcando una débil sonrisa, descolocando a la rubia colorada―. Las chicas dejarían de mirarte amenazadoras y no nos perseguirían si nos ven juntos, porque si te hacen algo, saben cómo reaccionaré por llamarte mi esclava favorita. Además le dije a tu nana que cuidaría ¿no?

Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Dónde quedó su actitud fría, distanciada, ácida, áspera y soberbia? ¿Quién es el que está al frente? ¿En verdad es el verdadero Arthur que todos dicen, o es Antonio disfrazado?

― ¿Te has sentido acosada o algo parecido después de haber gritado?

―No… ―pestañea mirando al inglés, todavía no puede ser creíble. Es cierto, no se ha sentido tan mirada ni amenazada de muerte. ¿De verdad lo hizo para protegerla?

― ¿Ves? No soy tan ogro. ―extiende más los labios y acerca los dedos a recogerle un mechón dorado de la chica, escondiéndolo detrás de su oreja. La coloca nerviosa y sin aliento.

Le sucede lo mismo que en la fiesta, esas mariposas en su vientre y la temperatura subir drásticamente. Lo mismo que sintió hace tres semanas atrás en la práctica de fútbol. ¿Por qué durante las tres semanas no sintió nada y ahora lo retoma? No se entiende así misma.

No puede mirarlo más, le hace _mal._ Esconde los ojos en el césped.

Bien, ya está todo arreglado. Arthur se va a poner de pie, mas Emily lo frena con un tartamudeo. Desvía otra vez la mirada.

― ¿Por qué no te gustan las estadounidenses? ¿Tu ex era una? ―¿por qué le pregunta eso? No lo sabe, necesita saberlo, su subconsciente de lo pide. El inglés le niega que su ex es de esa nacionalidad― ¿Entonces por qué?

―No me gusta su forma de vivir.

―Estás generalizando.

―No estoy generalizando por ti ―dice manteniéndose tranquilo―. ¿Te gustan los ingleses?

Diablos. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué se asusta? Debe decir que no y ya.

―No.

―Porque al único inglés que conoces soy yo ―la atrapa con la generalización―. Y no exageres con mis cercanías, no te voy a besar.

―Lo dices porque no pasaste por un montón de gente que te trató de asesina por rechazar un beso. ―llama la curiosidad de Kirkland. ¿La trataron de asesina? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que le contó Antonio sobre el chico del hospital?

Emily exhala y le narra todo de su anterior escuela. El chico popular que trató salir con ella y besarla justo en su entrenamiento de béisbol, golpeándolo con el bate en la cabeza. Esa fue su perdición dejándola con un pequeño trauma de ser besada sin su consentimiento. Golpearía a cualquiera que intentara repetirlo. Lo lamenta por Arthur, fue una equivocación suya.

Él la entiende. No lo volverá hacer, pero que no lo esté golpeando porque se acerque. La vez pasada también lo hizo, bueno, lo empujó por preocuparse si tenía fiebre.

―No te besaré sin tu consentimiento ―se da cuenta que habla demás y pone nervioso para arreglar el malentendido―. N-No es lo q-que qui-quise decir…y-yo-yo…

―No importa, entiendo lo que dijiste. ―igual que ruborizada como él, mira hacia otro lado. Claro que entiende lo que quiso decir, sólo él se confundió solo.

Se levanta del césped y ofrece su mano a Emily para que la tome. Ella lo piensa unos segundos. Sus pómulos se tornan carmesí y posa su mano sobre la de Arthur. Siente una descarga eléctrica, se pregunta si él lo sintió también. Al parecer no. Se pone de pie y su mano se separa la de él.

Arthur le da la espalda, apoyando su puño en su cadera. Quiere que le tome el brazo, a la antigua.

―Volvamos a la fiesta. ―le sonríe. Emily accede meter su brazo en el de él, tensa y callada, comenzando ir de regreso al gimnasio.

A Arthur le da un leve dolor en la mejilla, masajeándose al instante.

―Tu bofetada me dolió.

Emily lo mira y ríe sin exagerar. Y todavía siente esa descarga por su cuerpo, no se va. Se hace más grande al estar afirmada del británico. El verdadero Arthur. Cielos, por primera vez se comportó caballero con ella.

Cielos.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Chananananannnn! Ahora quedarán dudas si Emily aceptará o no sus sentimientos por el ogro-inglés malvado y cruel que le quita el dinero. ¿Qué habrá pasado con la misteriosa desaparición de Jedi-Antonio y Chiara? ¿Eh? ¡¿Quién apuesta?! (?)

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios, nos hacen feliz.

¡Besos!


	12. XII

**Notas:** Portugal=Gabriel.

'**SpamanoRules', **aquí verás lo que pasará entre Antonio y Chiara :3 Ahora pondré adelanto porque soy cruel xD  
**'Dako',** no tengo problemas con tu petición, pero eso arruinaría la trama y la idea que tengo para Nyo!Japón y Grecia. Lo siento mucho.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Octubre.

**XII**

El viento sopla moviendo su cabello rítmicamente, siente su pecho inflado a punto de estallar, el corazón en la garganta y escozor en los ojos, no puede pronunciar palabras. El lugar parece mucho más inmenso de lo que es, sus oídos zumban, siente su cara arder, su piernas tiemblan, es un mal momento para tener un ataque de pánico, además frente de él.

Él sólo se…

.

_Minutos antes…_

.

El cielo nocturno es hermoso con el contraste que forma con el brillante y muy decorado gimnasio, cual quiera diría que es el día ideal para que salgan los demonios. Hay luna llena, pocas estrellas y el silencio, el viento sopla frio, ya casi se termina octubre, sólo un par de horas más. El sonido de grujido de las pocas ramas que pisan le da escalofrió, es una hermosa noche, pero da para pensar la aparición de algún monstruo. Sus pensamientos cada vez son más paranoicos, eso es malo, parece estar demasiado loca.

Después de la salida sorpresiva del baile, sin más que un _"Necesito hablar contigo", _se siente nerviosa. Está frente al chico que espera una respuesta a su gran interrogante, como si con su respuesta el mundo volvería a girar para él.

―Oye, ¿por qué el disfraz de Jedi? El tema era edad media. ―dice Chiara para romper un poco el incómodo silencio.

― ¡Chiara! Soy un monje. ―lloriquea Antonio, ¿tanta es la confusión entre un Jedi y su disfraz de monje?

―Pues, pareces Jedi. ―con ese tono monótono y aburrido la chica, al parecer sí lo es.

―Dejémoslo así, quería hablar algo importante. ―Antonio se siente algo más tímido y sonrojado.

―Adelante ¿qué te detiene? ―se cruza de brazos esperando terminar con esto y volver al baile, hablar con sus amigas y castigar a Dacía por poner esa música medieval lenta.

―Esto… yo… bueno tú sabes… ―no puede evitar balbucear el hispano.

― ¿Qué es? No sé si no lo dices. ―ya está impaciente.

Antonio traga su saliva, es ahora o nunca.

―Chiara, nos conocemos desde niños, siempre traté de ser como un hermano mayor para ti y Dacía, pero no sé en qué momento cambió algo dentro de mí y tú a mí ―toma aire, debe decirlo fuerte y claro―. Me gustas.

El tiempo parece detenerse, finalmente lo dijo. Ve la cara de sorpresa de la sexy pirata italiana, siente sus mejillas arder, es la primera vez que se le confiesa a pesar de que todo el mundo sabe que él está loco por Chiara, y lo más probable que ella también lo sepa, pero nunca lo dijo correctamente, hasta hoy.

Chiara no sabe que responder al respecto, de todas las barbaridades posibles que le ha dicho Antonio, esto es demasiado. Se encuentra pasmada y en blanco, su corazón late, pero sabe la respuesta a su confesión. Observa los verdes ojos del español, y no puede dejar de recordar tantas cosas.

Se conocen desde que son pequeños, sus familias son vecinas en un pequeño vecindario, jugaban en el parque cuando eran más pequeños, él siempre la protegía de cualquier chico que le tiraba tierra o jalara del cabello, que comúnmente eran los hermanos pequeños del castaño, pero según él, era su fiel caballero junto a su corcel, un perro demasiado grande que parecía más un toro, sin embargo Antonio era el que más molestaba a Chiara al tratarla de damisela en peligro.

Siempre ha sabido que la italiana mayor es la que provoca los suspiros en Fernández, no es que no fuera lo suficientemente obvio, pero es difícil no saberlo cuando algunos de los familiares de Antonio -que por cierto es una familia muy grande- la tratan de cuñada, la incomodan preguntando por la supuesta relación que tiene con él, o le cuentan las historias vergonzosas del chico, teniendo en cuenta que los pequeños demonios sólo lo hacían por molestar a su hermano mayor Antonio, ellos son capaces de dejar como bandera la ropa interior favorita de él, con diseños de tomates, como ocurrió hoy en la mañana, ¿así que, por qué no creerles si lo único que querían eran destrozarles los nervios a Antonio?

No obstante son años que lo conoce, son años de acoso y hostigamiento, ya ha tratado de rechazarlo de todas las formas posibles, sin resultado, pareciera que tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad y vitalidad o simplemente es un sordo que vive en un mundo totalmente distinto a la realidad, mas esta vez al parecer es la oportunidad de acabar todo y comenzar una nueva vida escolar.

―Antonio, te seré honesta―no puede evitar colorear sus pómulos, esto le dolerá―, pero no hay forma que pueda corresponder a tus sentimientos, eres realmente molesto.

Ve como el corazón de Antonio Fernández se rompe, lo puede ver en sus ojos que pierden su brillo y su vitalidad, ve como se forma una sonrisa que trata de ser despreocupada, pero está llena de dolor y cinismo.

―Ya veo. Chiara discúlpame por todos los problemas que te he provocado ―menciona él en un susurro, que casi la italiana no puede oír―. No te preocupes, dejaré de molestar.

― ¿Hablas en serio? ―cuestiona ella, con un poco de desesperanza.

―Sí…, ya no me acercare a ti con intenciones amorosas ―tiene una sonrisa triste―, pero, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

Algo va mal. Antonio frente a ella, no es el Antonio que conoce hace tanto tiempo, no es el Antonio que sonríe alegremente incluso de las bromas crueles de sus amigos y hermanos, no es el Antonio que le daba una sonrisa de disculpa cuando ella lo golpeaba por alguna razón, no es el Antonio que la perseguía; y el ser amigos parece algo favorable para todos.

El hispano alarga la mano para estrecharla y cerrar el trato de únicamente amigos. Vargas no lo entiende, verlo de esa forma la entristece. Mira alrededor para verificar si es una broma o algo, al parecer no…

Su corazón late en su garganta, sus piernas tiemblan, es consciente de lo molesto que son las botas que lleva y lo apretada que esta corset de pirata que lleva en su cintura, pero es lo único que puede pensar. Lo de amigos suena muy bien, estrecha la mano del joven.

―Bueno, será mejor que volvamos. ―Antonio le suelta la mano

―Sí…claro.

.

.

.

Al volver a entrar, el baile está muy animado. Emily ve llegar a Chiara y Antonio, el chico tiene un semblante angustiante y la castaña de confusión total. Mira a Arthur que va un poco más adelante, éste los observa también y sonríe, al parecer el inglés es un pésimo amigo que ríe de las desgracias ajenas. Le confunde tanto Kirkland, pero por hoy se dejará llevar y que sea lo que la fuerza quiera.

Emily a pasar a través de los cuerpos danzante fue una proeza, chocó y pisó a muchas personas. Arthur increíblemente pasó sin tocar a nadie, es increíble. Llegan hasta sus amigos. Elizaveta bebe algo similar a la sangre y Gilbert tiene la cabeza metida en un tarro tratando de obtener una manzana.

―Hola, al parecer pudieron arreglar sus diferencias ―dice la húngara un poco asqueada al ver al germano―. Ya era hora no soportaba estar cerca de este animal.

Emily surca los labios viendo el rostro de Gilbert. Al levantarse, tiene lleno de jugo incluso el cabello, y pedazos de que quizás qué cosas pegadas por todas partes, mientras tiene la chorreante manzana en la boca, con el ceño fruncido.

―Da igual, trataré de controlar al animal. Ahora dime ¿dijeron al ganador? ―pregunta Arthur tratando de buscar a la gemela menor de las Vargas.

―Ah sí. Hiciste un gran espectáculo incluso con un gran final ―con lo mencionado, la estadounidense se esconde entre sus hombros―, así que ganaron hace un rato. Lo anunció Dacia, deberías ir cerca del escenario a reclamarlo.

―Bien, gracias ―el londinense comienza a moverse de nuevo, da dos pasos y se detiene mirando a Emily―. Y bien, ¿no vienes?

La rubia acierta. Se extraña del inglés, no es cortes del todo, pero su tono suena más afable, por el cual no le queda más que seguirlo hasta un extremo del escenario cerca del DJ.

Se fija en el disfraz de Arthur, le queda como anillo al dedo, se ve como un real caballero, y su forma de caminar tranquila pero segura, ningún titubeo o retroceso, es desconcertante quien se fija como camina alguien, bueno da igual. Recorre con sus orbes marinos al alrededor, hay muchas chicas queriendo acercársele, y algunas cuchichean y la señalan, bueno…se lo merece por golpear al ogro inglés.

―Dacía, vengo a reclamar mi premio. ―dice un tajante Arthur algo incómodo con las vistas puestas en él.

Dacía dibuja una sonrisa tierna. ―Claro, estaba esperando a que vinieras, haremos la entrega arriba, deja que suene dos canciones y subimos ¿te parece?

―Bien ―Arthur parece ansioso, y mira a Jones― ¿Tendrás algún problema para subir al escenario? ―la pregunta la descoloca, ¿por qué tiene que subir ella? Se había olvidado ya de los premios, ni los recordaba y ¿por qué tendría problemas?

― ¿Por qué tengo que subir? ―bien, se le escapa eso. Espera que el inglés no sea muy duro en regañarla.

―Porque el premio también es tuyo, tonta. No bailé solo, por si no lo recuerdas. No pongas las manos en los libro, esos son míos, lo demás te lo puedes quedar, me dan igual. ―le responde el muchacho proveniente de la capital de Inglaterra con un volumen un poco bajo que casi no se oye por el sonido de la música.

Las luces del escenario se encienden y Dacía se hace presente muy alegre llevando el micrófono cerca de sus labios.

―Bien chicos, tenemos a los ganadores de nuestro concurso de baile, quiero un fuerte aplauso para la señorita Emily Jones y el caballero zombi Arthur kirkland. ―se escuchan los aplausos. Arthur comienza a subir, pero antes le toma la mano a Emily para que no se quede atrás.

Esto es malo, siente su corazón saltar al sentir las cálidas manos del inglés. Oh por Dios, siente algo en el estómago, más vale no vomitar en el escenario sería su humillación pública. Bueno…si alcanzara a ensuciar un poco a Arthur se daría por satisfecha por provocar eso.

Arthur la suelta al verla ya arriba del escenario, y caminan hasta el centro, junto a una muy sonriente italiana.

―Se les hará entrega de su gran premio como recordaran, tres relatos de terror, un libro de hechizo, dulces y un ipod touch 5g, cortesía de nuestro auspiciador y querido director, quien hará la entrega del premio. Un aplauso para el director. ―y otra tanda de aplausos para el señor.

El director se acerca a ellos con algunos libros, una caja con el ipod, y dulces. Kirkland toma en seguida los libros, a punto de estallar de felicidad, y a Emily no le queda otra que tomar el ipod y los dulces, la verdad nadie se quejaría, todos participaron por el aparato. Al único que le interesaban los libros debía ser el inglés.

Dacía le ofrece el micrófono al director para que dé algunas palabras a sus alumnos.

―Sencillamente, felicito a los ganadores, espero que aprecien los libros ya que son de una colección limitada, y agradezco el buen comportamiento de este año en la fiesta, no quiero hacerles recordar el bochorno del año anterior ―Gilbert y Antonio silban como idiotas―. Bueno, muchas felicidades.

Termina, y Vargas extiende el micrófono a la pareja ganadora, si desean decir algunas palabras. Arthur es el primero.

―Muchas gracias por los libros. ―eso es todo alejándose un poco. La mayoría de los espectadores esperaban algo más emotivo o más largo de su parte, pero parece querer salir y leer los libros, no deja de hojearlos.

Luego le acercan el micrófono a la americana, no sabe qué decir, toma un poco de aire, y sólo improvisa.

―Muchas gracias por los premios ―excelente, ya está en blanco―. Eh, gracias al director por considerar la realización de esta fiesta, una costumbre americana, que ya lleva muchas décadas ―el director se siente satisfecho al oírla, parece querer algún reconocimiento, mientras el anglosajón está idiotizado con los libros―. Espero que sigamos celebrando esta fecha cada año, ya que siempre hay que recordar nuestras raíces como nación, y más que historias de fantasmas y el pedir dulces o las fiestas, es hacer memoria del verdadero símbolo del Halloween ―esto de improvisar no se le hace mal, sólo espera recordar algo de cómo surgió esta fecha―. Como saben, la fiesta proviene de los inmigrantes irlandeses, la unión entre nuestro mundo y la de los muertos, siempre con respeto. Bueno, continuemos con la fiesta.

Cuando se aleja del micrófono, suspira. Le aplauden y el británico la mira con el ceño fruncido, ¿acaso no le agradó lo que dijo? Él debió explayarse más de un "_Muchas gracias_", y dejarla a ella con toda la presión de oír algo más. Bajan del escenario, Arthur le dirige la mirada.

―Es una tradición celta conocida como Samhain como fin del verano, ya que venía el invierno y no había producción de hortalizas y esas cosas. Deberías leer un poco más para que des la información completa, y aun tengo dudas el por qué lo das como una fiesta americana.

―Porque se hizo famosa, por los desfiles y el pedir dulces ―contesta la misurence algo más relajada. Siente que al británico se le fue un poco la cortesía, a pesar que no lo dijo de forma despectiva, pero no soportará que la corrija sin pelear.

―Es una tradición pagana, los celebran los países anglos, y algunos más, así que no es por Estados Unidos que se hiciera conocida, más bien hizo que fuera comercial, y no es costumbre americana, es estadounidense, según tú. ―termina la discusión, dejando a Emily con mohín marcado.

La fiesta dura un par de horas más. Hay otros concursos, el de las manzanas por ejemplo la gana Gilbert, es como si hubiera practicado toda su vida para esto. También hay otras competencias como el de mejor disfraz, en el cual Emily es nominada, pero pierde por el tonto disfraz de Robín Hood a medio morir, con una flecha en la cabeza. Sí, muy ingeniosos el disfraz, se parece más a Peter Pan.

Visualiza a Sakura bailando con el griego muy cómodamente. Vaya, hasta que al final lo encontró. Su mejor amiga se sonroja cuando mira en su dirección y Emily le sonríe haciendo barra desde su asiento, que toma posesión después de su pequeño discurso, ya que Arthur yace completamente absorto en la primera lectura de terror. Él le ordenó que se quedara junto a él cómo perro guardián, para que nadie se le acercara mientras leía. Según él, tendrían miedo del derechazo de la rubia. Arthur, siempre tan gracioso. Ahora éste se pregunta si tendrá la mano de Emily marcada en la mejilla azotada, si es así, Scott se burlará del él al adivinar que la misma chica que lo golpeó por primera vez, lo volvió hacer. Sin pedirlo, está quedando humillado ante ella.

Finalmente llega la hora de irse a casa. Emily Jones no se encuentra segura de cómo irse, no es temprano –dos de la madrugada–, por lo que no es una buena noche para caminar a casa. Sakura se va con Héracles. Emily no quiere interrumpirlos optando por ir sola a casa. Recoge sus cosas y se dispone a retirarse.

―Espera, iré a dejarte en casa, prometí que te cuidaría y no rompo mis promesas, así que espera un poco. ―le informa Arthur con ese sabor autoritario y sin pedir una negación dejando de leer sus libros ganados.

La rubia no desea discutir, todavía mantiene los nervios por lo ocurrido en el baile y que el chico le proponga ir a dejarla a casa, tal vez le aclare algunas cosas. De lo que siente aún está confundida.

El inglés guarda sus pertenencias en un pequeño bolso que trajo y procede a caminar. Emily lo toma como un "Vamos."

Salen de la escuela, hay muchos grupos de chicos que van hacia sus casas, algunas familias pidiendo dulces, otros más alocados dirigiéndose a una fiesta de Halloween. Arthur va en silencio, no es que sea incómodo, sólo es extraño, ya que la campesina siente su corazón latir muy fuerte, y se comienza a preguntar si el rubio también lo oye.

― ¿No crees qué deberíamos pedir dulces, aprovechando los disfraces? ―comenta Emily para alivianar el ambiente.

El británico la mira de reojo y sólo encorva los labios. ―Si quieres hacer el ridículo, adelante, yo miraré desde aquí.

No puede evitarlo y sonríe. Le gusta cuando Arthur sonríe, parecen sus ojos brillar. Siente el calor acumularse en sus mejillas.

―Mejor no, no es divertido hacer el ridículo sola, tacaño.

Con este inicio de conversación se alivian un poco el ambiente, hablan mucho de muchas cosas y de nada a la vez, de las clases y de los compañeros. La estadounidense no puede evitar consultar sobre Antonio y Chiara, aún está triste. Antonio parecía muy desanimado en el resto del baile y se quedó solo cerca del ponche. Arthur le respondere sus dudas.

―Cómo explicarlo…, todos saben que a Antonio le gusta Chiara, pero éste nunca lo dijo de forma correcta, se suponía que hoy debía confesarse como corresponde, por lo menos era el plan, pero como ya se sabía, Chiara lo rechazó.

―Pobre Antonio, él realmente está loco por ella, ¿pero por qué no le puede corresponder? ―pregunta un tanto triste sin dejar de caminar al lado del de orbes verdes.

―Por lo que sé, ellos se conocen desde niños, se podría decir que son amigos de la infancia, y Antonio no es de los trigos muy limpios. Según lo que me han contado sus hermanos, ha tenido algunas novias por ahí, o como él las llama, amigas con derechos. Por lo que no es muy confiable, ya que ha estado saliendo con dos chicas a la vez y Chiara lo ha visto, y le han comentado. Además, lo que yo creo, que Chiara no lo ve más que un hermano mayor, o algo así.

―Ya veo… Oye, tienes mucha confianza con la familia de Antonio y con las gemelas Vargas, te he visto hablando con ellas, y para el partido las buscaste especialmente. ―no está celosa, solamente quiere saber, es muy extraño que ese día en el comedor Chiara se acercara a Antonio exclusivamente por petición del rubio. Quiere saber.

―Con Antonio nos conocemos desde la primaria, creo que nos hicimos rivales en el fútbol en ese tiempo. Conozco a sus hermanos y primos, y a las gemelas desde ese tiempo, ya que siempre hacían de todo para que Antonio perdiera la concentración, y perdía ―suelta una leva risa al recordar―. Deberías conocerlos en algún momento, son muy graciosos pero ya debes conocer a uno, Gabriel de la otra clase, un grado menor. Bueno a las gemelas, debes saber que siempre han estado en la misma escuela junto con Antonio, Gilbert y yo, así que como verás, nos conocemos hace años. Y las busqué para el partido, las viste jugar, son excelente jugadoras, algo agresivas, y como el partido era mixto, es muy simple. ―vaya, nunca habló tanto en su vida, siempre suele ser preciso y algunas veces darle vueltas a los asuntos, pero esta vez, fue sorprende para él. ¿Qué le está haciendo esa chica?

―Entonces son tus amigas, ¿verdad? ―la americana quiere confirmar, nada más.

―Sí, creo que puedes llamarlas de esa manera. Son graciosas, algo torpes, pero puedes contar con ellas para patearle el trasero a Antonio. ―responde, un poco desconcertado por la pregunta de Emily.

―Y otra cosa, ¿quién es Gabriel? ―asegura oír ese nombre antes, sólo que no recuerda a quien pertenece.

―Debes conocerlo, es del equipo de fútbol, es el hermano de Antonio, quizás te confundas, porque él es portugués y no español. Los padres de Antonio viajan mucho, así que no te extrañes que tengan distintas nacionalidades.

―El chico con coleta ―susurra Emily, y Arthur asiente confirmando la información―. ¿De verdad son hermanos? Ahora que lo dices se parecen mucho, pero no se llevan muy bien.

―No todos los hermanos se llevan bien. ―menciona melancólicamente.

El silencio se hace incómodo, no debió a ver dicho lo último, sabe que Kirkland tiene algunos problemas con sus hermanos mayores, no obstante no era como para molestarse tanto, ¿verdad?

El camino lo continúan callados. Al llegar a una esquina, doblan y Emily choca cayendo al suelo con poca gracia. Sintió como si hubiera chocado con una muralla ya que ni se movió.

―Oye ten más cuidado. ―escucha que le dicen en un acento raro, en un tono demasiado juguetón y cínico para su gusto, y le estiran la mano.

―Deberías tener más cuidado tú, no eres el único que camina por esta calle. ―encara Emily sabiendo que está siendo maleducada, pero el tono tan despectivo del "_Ten más cuidado" _le molesta demasiado.

―Emily ¿te encuentras bien? ―Arthur le ayuda a levantarse dejando la mano estirada del otro muchacho.

―Arthur, ¿esta chica escuálida es tu nueva novia? Era más linda la anterior. ―habla el chico con un aire más frío, con el mismo tono juguetón que pone de nervios a la rubia, y lo peor de todo la llamó escuálida. ¡¿Quién se cree?!

―No es de tu incumbencia, Iván. ―se encuentra un poco molesto de todas las cosas malas que pueden pasar, y tenía que encontrarse con este tipo.

―Claro como digas, pero esta chica es muy chillona, debe molestarte, ese tono que parece una de esas ardillitas. ―sigue el chico alto, y su grupo de amigos comienzan a reír.

―No tengo voz chillona, tú eres el que tiene una voz molesta. Es demasiado forzada y pareces un niño pequeño, imbé-

Arthur le tapa la boca antes de que comience a insultar la campesina. Y le habla en voz baja.

―Quédate atrás de mí y no hables, digan lo que digan, ¿entendido? ―le ordena. Emily obedece, es el momento preciso donde extraña su bate― Agárrate de mi ropa, por cualquier cosa.

De nuevo la chica obedece, algo nerviosa con agarrar el disfraz del inglés desde la espalda.

―Iván, déjala en paz, no es mi novia, por lo tanto me da igual lo que digas de ella, pero como soy un caballero, no puedo permitirlo. ―su semblante es más serio, mientras Emily mira desde atrás muy callada.

―Ya veo, entonces es una de las tontas chicas perteneciente a tu club de fans. Bueno, da igual esas tontas chicas. Que dices del próximo partido ¿tu pierna se recuperó? ―Iván tiene un tono escalofriante. Jones se enfada, ese albino le dijo tonta, y lo peor fans del ogro inglés. Él único que le dice tonta es John…y Arthur también.

―No te preocupes, estoy en excelente condición. Espero con ansias el próximo partido, ¿será éste sábado, cierto? ―confirma más serio que comúnmente.

―Sí. Espero que tu pierna no le ocurra nada como la vez anterior. Les diré a los chicos que sean más cuidadosos contigo.

―No te tomes esas molestia, estaré bien. Como dije, espero con ansias el partido. Si no te molesta tenemos cosas que hacer, no vemos Iván. ―termina un poco más cauteloso y toma a Emily del brazo, caminando a un paso seguro, pero muy cuidadoso.

―Oye rubia tonta, espero verte en el partido, para que veas llorar al inglés, adiós. ―se despide Iván alejándose con las risas de sus amigos.

La norteamericana mira hacia atrás enojada, sin ser soltada.― ¿Quien se cree ese imbécil? Agradezca que no tenga mi bate, sino le doy con ella justo en la cara para ver si se saca esa tonta sonrisa.

―No te preocupes, yo me encargo de él. Ah, trata de no amenazar a nadie, sabes que eso te traerá problemas, y trata de no meterte en líos con ese tipo, es de temer. Muchos evitan incluso contacto visual, es peligroso. Hace dos años en un partido amistoso, con una de tacleada y un pisotón me rompió la pierna, estuve casi un mes con yeso. Lo malo que sólo lo suspendieron de clases y una temporada en el equipo de fútbol apelando que fue un accidente.

La conversación sigue refiriéndose al chico que chocaron hace unos pocos minutos y los rumores que habían en la escuela. Fue un poco más amenas, pero Arthur de vez en cuando arruga el ceño y calla, es tan indiferente. Emily no sabe si es sólo con ella.

Al llegar a casa, Emily ve a su nana sacando la basura ¿a las dos y algo de la madrugada? Papá debe estar durmiendo de tanto esperarla.

―Nana, ya estoy en casa, ¿me extrañaste? ―saluda sonriente la menor.

―Claro cariño, te extrañé mucho, y salvé algunas galletas para ti antes de que tu padre las viera ―le regresa la sonrisa―. Hola joven Arthur. ¿Cómo estuvo el baile, chicos?

―Hola, buenas noches. Normal, lo de siempre que puede haber un baile, y ganamos un concurso. ―responde el inglés educadamente.

― ¡Fue genial! ―Emily se ánima― Las luces, la decoración, casi gané el concurso del mejor disfraz pero Peter Pan me arrebató el título. Y como dijo, ganamos el concurso de baile. A Arthur sólo le interesaban los libros, pero yo me quedé con el ipod. ¡Mira, mira! ―se encuentra demasiada alegre.

―Felicidades chicos.

El británico debe ir a casa antes de que se haga más tarde de lo normal. Se despide de su esclava y de su nana cortésmente, emprendiendo el camino. Emily ve la espalda de Arthur irse. Su nana Esther le pregunta por qué el joven Kirkland tiene una mano marcada en la mejilla, ¿otra vez lo golpeó? Con la violencia no conseguirá nada.

―Tuve razones…equivocadas. ―susurra Emily al recordar la fatídica escena.

Durante la noche no hace muchas cosas aparte de acostarse sin cerrar los ojos. Cada vez se confunde más, al parecer está enfermándose o es alergia a los ogros ingleses.

.

.

.

Noviembre.

La casa yace en silencio, ayer llegaron tarde de la fiesta, estuvo ayudando a su hermana Dacía. Se siente agotada, su estómago se encuentra mal. Tenía ganas de llorar cada vez que veía el rostro de Antonio, ahora son amigos, sin embargo la hace sentir muy mal. Se dirige a la cocina por un poco de leche para el desayuno.

De repente escucha el estruendoso ruido de los ladridos del perro de Antonio, asoma la cabeza por la ventana de la cocina, ve al español alimentando al gran perro. Su estómago se revuelve. Antonio no actúa como siempre, el estaría ahora en el suelo riendo mientras el perro le lame todo el rostro moviendo la cola, pero incluso el perro parece triste al ver a su amo.

A Chiara se le hace un nudo en la garganta. Tiene miedo de no ver al español actuar como lo hace siempre, además le extrañó el no tenerlo a su alrededor en toda la celebración. No bailó después de volver al baile, sus amigas se dedicaron más hablar de cómo estaban vestidos cada una, y lo mucho que odiaban a la americana por estar tan cerca de Arthur. Ella lo conocía hace muchos años y sabía que este tipo de comentarios son los que le molestan a Arthur, no pudo evitarlo y se los dijo a sus supuestas amigas.

―Arthur nunca las tomará en cuenta, son tan superficiales para hablar de alguien quien ni siquiera conocen. ―se había pasado un poco.

Sus amigas la dejaron de lado durante la noche, algunas chicas se le acercaron preguntando por Antonio, y pidiendo su consentimiento para poder acercarse a él. Ella no era a quien debían pedir permiso, mas le molestó mucho. Al parecer todos sabían que ella había rechazado a Antonio, incluso algunos se le insinuaron, eso le dio miedo. De verdad Antonio la protegía de todos estos tipos tan extraños y acosadores, incluso uno se atrevió a tocarle el trasero, pero tuvo de recuerdo su tacón marcado en el estómago.

Toma su decisión. No está segura, pero sólo es cosa de esperar. Abre toda la ventana y las cortinas de la cocina para asomarse, sacando la mitad de su cuerpo. Respira profundo.

― ¡Antonio! ―el aludido mira hacia la ventana del patio de la familia Vargas, observa a Chiara asomada por la ventana. Levanta la mano en forma de saludo.

Es ahora o nunca, es su forma de remediar.

Antonio siente esos síntomas extraños que su hermano llama culpa, y que Chiara llama "Síntomas del idiota de Antonio que me hace sentir al verlo triste, maldito bastardo". En eso, Dacía únicamente sonríe al hacerse presente sin hacer ruido en la cocina, espera que sea lo correcto y no traiga consecuencias severas.

― ¡No te rindas! ―alza la voz la italiana mayor cerrando la cortina y desapareciendo de la ventana.

Fernández queda en blanco y sonríe a más no poder, su mundo vuelve a tener color, al parecer funcionó la idea de Arthur.

Chiara escucha el ladrido del perro y a Antonio riendo a carcajadas. Todo vuelve a la normalidad. Entre las risas oye la respuesta de Antonio:

― ¡Ya verás Chiara, no me rendiré!

.

* * *

**Adelanto:**

Emily no sabe qué hacer en ese momento. Golpean a Arthur, todos se amontonan y se revuelven como tallarines, tirándose combos para todas partes, quien sea que esté al frente. ¿Qué debe hacer, qué debe hacer? Si no va, Arthur la regañará por no ir ayudarlo. Si va, Arthur la regañará por involucrarse en peleas de hombres, sobre todo cuando le advirtió que se no metiera en problemas con Iván, porque es peligroso. ¡Es confuso! Vino aquí para ver el partido del inglés, y acaba viendo una guerra de testosteronas prehistóricas.

Cierra los ojos, se pregunta qué debe hacer. ¿Tiene que ir o no? ¿Será bueno escuchar su corazón esta vez, esta única vez?

Su corazón le dice que vaya a defenderlo, porque tiene miedo que a él le pase algo malo entre los golpes. Maldita enfermedad.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Triste lo Antonio y Chiara, pero ella le dio una oportunidad, ya que de verdad quiere al español como un hermano mayor. Antonio tendrá que cambiar su actitud más que nada. Ahora se metió Iván, no tendrá muchas participaciones, pero estará en los momentos importantes.

Arthur y sus libros… xD

Y así con el corazón de Emily, pronto veremos qué pasa con ella y cómo serán las reacciones del ogro.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Saludos!


	13. XIII

**Nota:** Lamento la demora y si las hice arrancarse los cabellos por saber qué va a pasar. La situación es la siguiente: No quería subir el capítulo sin el adelanto, ya que el que viene hay ciertos percances, pero vamos bien. Aún no está listo, era más por eso más que nada. Así que, lo lamento. Y estaría pensando en no dejar más adelantos si no son necesarios. Ahora, disfruten de la lectura ^^

* * *

Noviembre.

**XIII**

Agradece a todos los santos por hacer que hoy sea domingo, hará su día para pensar en todo lo que pasó ayer en la noche, recordando las mismas sensaciones cuando fue a ver por primera vez a Arthur en la práctica de fútbol.

Está en la cama. Después de almorzar prefirió mirar el techo en su habitación. ¿Qué demonios le sucede? ¿Por qué actuó de esa forma cuando le tocó la frente y cuando se sentó para volver a la fiesta de Halloween? Esa noche actuó como la primera vez que se conocieron, tan amable y educado, sin transformarse en un ogro. No lo entiende. ¿Quién es realmente Arthur Kirkland? ¿Por qué al pensar en su nombre se le contrae el estómago?

Está segura que lo que siente no son mariposas, no pueden serlo. No puede sentir este sentimiento hacia un ser tan tirano y de horribles cejas. Agarra la almohada y la abraza. Se sienta cruzando las piernas comenzando a balancearse para pensar mejor. Esconde un mechón detrás de su oreja, haciendo una alusión del inglés al tocar su mechón ayer en la noche.

Al tocar su mano, miles de descargar eléctricas se dispersaron por todo su cuerpo sin detenerse hasta despedirse de él. La cuidó cuando apareció ese grupo de otra escuela por el campeonato de fútbol escolar, la mantuvo detrás suyo, pidiéndole que se afirmara de su ropa si algo le llegara a pasar. Simplemente no lo comprende. Apuesta que mañana será el mismo ogro de siempre. ¿Qué puede hacer? Su corazón no ha dejado de latir desde anoche, hasta para dormir se sentía con aquel órgano en su garganta, y en su último sueño el inglés parecía haciendo cualquier cosa, pero alejado de ella.

Suspira. ¿Cómo podrá saber cómo es realmente Kirkland? Si le pregunta a Sakura, sospechará. Si le pregunta a otros, también sospecharán. Debe averiguarlo por ella misma, ¿pero cómo? Ni idea, no es Sherlock Holmes.

Tal vez revisando las fotos que le mandó Sakura de la fiesta hoy en la mañana, pondrá a prueba ese método que dicen en los programas de televisión en conocer la personalidad de una persona solamente mirándola a los ojos.

Se sienta frente al ordenador y busca las fotos, cualquiera donde salga ese ogro. Ahí hay una. Da doble clic y aparece en la pantalla. Entrecierra la mirada con saber sobre su personalidad. Tiene que verle los ojos verdes. Los ojos verdes.

¡No puede! Le coloca nerviosa, ¿por qué si sólo es una foto? Se hace a un lado. Incluso mirarlo por el computador le estremece. Va a su cama y vuelve a su posición de antes abrazando la almohada.

Si tan sólo tuviera una señal de lo que realmente siente…

―Emily, ¿has visto mi lápiz de ojos? ―su nana Esther entra a la habitación luego de golpear suavemente la puerta. La chica levanta la mirada y le niega con la cabeza. Su nana la observa unos segundos, viendo que le sucede algo y ve sin querer la pantalla del computador. Sonríe― Parece que ya encuentras atractivo al ogro.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ―sobresalta cerrando la ventana de la foto del londinense, regresando a sentarse en la cama con la cara ardiendo si fuera para menos.

― ¿Emily, qué pasa? ¿Quieres contarle a tu vieja? ―afable camina hacia ella. Emily coge su almohada escondiendo la cara echa un tomate. Su nana se sienta en la cama― Mi niña, puedes contarme cualquier cosa, desahógate si tienes dudas. Te veo muy acomplejada, aseguro que tiene que ver con ese ogro.

La joven deja ver sólo sus orbes azules y afirma que sí tiene bastante que ver. Es que, no lo entiende. No entiende a Arthur. Un día es grosero, al otro día es amable y caballero, al segundo después vuelve hacer antipático y gruñón. No sabe cómo es realmente, y eso la está atormentando levemente.

―Si quieres mi opinión, los hombres son una especie diferente, no son complicados como cree una, son muy sencillos y nosotras les damos muchas vueltas a lo quieren decir, cuando lo que dicen es lo que dicen; sólo no sabemos entenderlos. En cambio nosotras, decimos algo que significa otra cosa.

―No creo que Arthur sea alguien sencillo.

―Tampoco se ve como un completo ogro. Cuando me lo presentarse ese día, se vía un chico educado y con valores ―dicho esto, Emily arquea una ceja dudando―. Deberías conocerlo más. Pero… ¿por qué tan interesada en él, mi niña?

―Bueno…es que… ―aquí viene lo que no quiere reconocer y le revuelve el estómago hasta contraerse únicamente al tener la imagen de Kirkland en su mente― ¿Qué se siente cuando una persona le gusta? ―espera que sus síntomas sean alguna enfermedad desconocida.

Su nana se acaricia la barbilla examinando a su pequeña. Va creciendo, ahora comprende. Su granjerita se va enamorando de aquel joven, negándoselo.

―Cuando yo me enamoré en la universidad ―la rubia parpadea sorprendida, ¿tan tarde?―… Era una época distinta a ésta, Emily. Como iba diciendo, creía que era el chico más hermoso de la tierra y de toda la universidad. Me sonrojaba cuando se me acercaba, tartamudeaba, sentía mi corazón derretirse en mi garganta, mi vientre se apretaba sintiendo mariposas querer dispararse para envolverlo junto a mí. Siempre sientes esa electricidad cuando tienes un contacto, y…nunca dejas de pensar en él.

Rayos…no. No puede creerlo, es lo que siente por el ogro. ¡No lo aceptará!

Hunde el rostro en la almohada murmurando cosas. Su nana le baja la almohada y la mira fijamente con una linda sonrisa.

―Mi amor, si te gusta ese chico y no comprendes su personalidad, acércate y conócelo más. Cuando se comporte caballero contigo, aprovecha el momento. Y si no te fijaste, le llamaste por su nombre. ―le guiña un ojo y se pone de pie dejando a la muchacha más tranquila. ¿Dónde habrá dejado a su lápiz de ojos?

Emily exhala e inhala teniendo su mente y corazón aclarados. Es verdad, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que llamó al ogro por su nombre. Pero si le gusta, Arthur no se fijará en ella, ya le dijo que no le atrae las estadounidenses, y no por generalizar. ¿Qué caso tendrá conocerlo más? Ninguno. Sólo es su esclava, y Arthur la tratará de ese modo durante todo el año.

Tiene ganas de golpearlo por hacerla sentir de esta manera, tan perdida. ¿Cómo lo puede conocer mejor? Siendo su esclava, armarle una conversación será complicado, casi no le habla, y la puede enviar a comprar un elefante si así lo quiere.

Mira el ordenador.

"_¿Te gustan los ingleses?"__  
_"_No.__"__  
_"_Porque al único inglés que conoces soy yo.__"_

Es el único inglés que conoce. No todos los ingleses pueden ser iguales, ¿verdad? Debe averiguar cómo son y podrá sacar alguna información para conocer a Kirkland. Se siente un poco psicópata con esto.

Comienza averiguar en el internet como es Arthur. _"¿Cómo son los ingleses?"_

―_Extrovertidos sin exagerar, les encantan los bar y beber _―hace una pausa imaginando a R2D2 en completo estado de ebriedad. Le perturba, ojalá no sea así cuando cumpla veintiún años―, _su acento es incomparable y suelen tener una voz gruesa_ ―una vez más hace una pausa recordando ese día que le pidió secarle el rostro. Esa es la única vez que lo oyó con esa voz profunda. Se estremece―, _les gusta y son de humor negro, __ácido__ e irónico elevada a la primera categoría de manera rápida, elegante y eficaz. Son serios, suelen decir que inventaron todo para sentirse los mejores. Son ególatras. Son increíblemente respetuosos_ ―se detiene, ¿es una broma? Espera, esto sigue― _en el metro. No les gustan que le digan que su comida es mala. _

Emily se echa a reír, es tan cierto.

―_Son caballeros, muy fríos, algo tímidos. Teniendo una pareja, no suelen mostrar muchos sus sentimientos, pero te trataran como una reina. Su máxima expresión de amor hacia una mujer, según su costumbre, es invitarte a tomar el té. Son raros en ese sentido. Los mejores son los irlandeses_ ―termina de leer analizando lo último, ¿qué le importa los irlandeses?―. No voy a esperar a que Arthur me invente a tomar el té, siempre me ordena que le traiga una taza.

Al hablar consigo misma, sacude la cabeza. ¿Esperar su invitación del té? ¡Ni de broma! No es como si le gustara. ¡Que no! Apaga el computador y se tira a la cama boca abajo.

Si le gusta según sus síntomas que concuerdan con lo mencionado de su nana, se pregunta, ¿qué demonios le hizo gustar de él? Físicamente, lo malo son sus cejas enormes, se las arrancaría y se vería todo un galán. Ser sincera consigo misma no es para nada fácil, porque una parte suya niega rotundamente sentir mariposas por un ogro vil y despiadado. Sus ojos verdes, desde ese sueño, siente que ellos entran a sus sentidos dándole un colapso hormonal, un gran desorden de sentirse intimidada y nerviosa. Desde ese sueño, esos ojos verdes los ve diferentes. Cuando se entrecierran y se enojan, cambia completamente el semblante del londinense. Puede concluir que serio se ve mejor. Aun así, no se explica de qué modo le puede gustar. Es decir, es un ogro. La trata mal, le insulta, se burla de su mundo rural, la trata de tonta por ser campesina, la envía de aquí para allá; es un tirano, un dictador, un gruñón, un idiota, es aburrido. ¿Qué cosas buenas puede sacar de él? Kirkland es indiferente con ella, ¿por qué solamente a Sakura la saluda con un beso en la mejilla? ¿Debe meterse al computador otra vez y averiguar cómo saludan los ingleses?

No, Emily. Si Arthur te saluda con un beso en la mejilla, sabes que no es bien visto aquí. Saludo a la distancia, eso es lo correcto.

―_Shit._ ―presiona los ojos y hunde la cara en la cama. Su corazón no deja de palpitar con fuerza y con rapidez. Maldito estómago, deja que esas orugas se mantengan así y no se conviertan en mariposas.

No obstante, ya es demasiado tarde.

No, todavía no. Se levanta de su cama y sale del cuarto en la búsqueda de su sabia nana. No le preguntará a su padre, le puede salir con cualquier cosa para confundirla más.

―Nana ―la encuentra en la cocina limpiando los platos―. Tengo una duda. Si un chico es indiferente con una chica, ¿por qué a ella le gusta?

La señora la mira por un momento. Toma asiento. Ay, la juventud y sus inexperiencias en el amor.

―Existe una atracción indescifrable. Cuando me enamoré, él era indiferente conmigo, y tu padre también fue indiferente con tu madre.

― ¿Papá, indiferente? ―Emily no puede creerlo tan fácil, o sea es su padre, aquel hombre enérgico lleno de vida. Pobre mamá.

―Por alguna extraña razón, nos atraen cuando ellos son indiferentes con nosotras, en vez de ser tiernos y comprensivos. No es decir que ellos sean malos, son hombres buenos si están en pareja. Si te has fijado mi niña, la mayoría de los hombres amorosos y caballeros con las chicas, suelen convertirse en los mejores amigos.

Oh, ya entiende. Por eso Arthur y Sakura son tan buenos amigos, él es muy amable con ella. Y siendo indiferente con las demás chicas de toda la escuela –de modo caballero-, todas babean por él.

No obstante, esto no termina. Tiene que hablar con su padre. Si fue indiferente con su madre cuando eran jóvenes, él debe saber que le atrajo ella de él y viceversa. Además, su padre nunca le contó esa parte de la historia cuando mamá y papá se conocieron, siempre le contaba a ella y a su hermana melliza las situaciones que pasaban juntos.

Encuentra al dueño de la casa sentado en el cuarto de su trabajo, leyendo el periódico. No quiere interrumpirlo, pero necesita saber esta tortura que asfixia su corazón.

―Papá, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? ―entra y cierra la puerta. Bueno, ya está adentro, así que su padre no tiene ningún problema. Le pide que se siente a su lado, en el sillón.

Y acá estamos. No puede decirle su confusión por Arthur, aunque su padre haya tomado todas sus historias como un chiste. Debe ser sutil.

― ¿Qué sucede, cariño? ¿Problemas con el ogro?

¿Cómo lo sabe?

―Sí. Papá…no lo entiendo. Quiero saber por qué eras indiferente con mamá antes de ser novios ―primero lo primero, sacar esa información podrá saber quizás, el comportamiento de Arthur. Y el señor Jones la mira con cara de sorprendido―. Nana me lo dijo.

El hombre suspira y dobla el diario cruzando las piernas. No es muy bonito recordar haber sido indiferente con su difunta señora, la madre de sus hijas. Pero siempre saca las cosas buenas de aquello.

―Tu madre y yo, íbamos en la misma escuela. Teníamos dieciséis años. La conocí gracias a mis amigos durante una salida a la playa. Como sabes, tu hermana heredó el carácter de tu madre, por eso no me atraía, era muy callada, especialmente para mí, no me gustaban esas chicas.

―Eso fue cruel de tu parte.

―Lo sé ―se siente apenado―. Entonces tu madre comenzó a cercarse a mí en silencio, y como yo soy un hombre lleno de vida, no me divertía con ella, me aburría y simplemente la ignoré. Y lo que pasó, pensando que me dejaría en paz…

― ¿Qué pasó? Fuiste indiferente con ella, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué hizo mamá? ―se concentra bastante, entusiasmada.

―Me llegó el rumor que yo le gustaba.

―Pero fuiste indiferente con ella, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

―Todo el año, a pesar de haber sido indiferente, tu madre siguió. Pudo haber estado con algún chico que la tratara bien, pero por alguna extraña razón, continuó enamorada de mí ―se acaricia la barbilla, después de todo su difunta esposa nunca le dijo por qué, solamente lo que le gustaba de él―. Había muchos chicos que la trataban bien, como una reina.

―Y se fijó en ti, aunque la trataras mal. ―acusa y a la vez siente pena por su madre.

―No, nunca la traté mal, sólo fui indiferente que es distinto ―corrige sin molestarse, muy tranquilo―. Es algo que todavía no entiendo, se supone que a las mujeres les gusta ser tratadas como reinas…

―Pero les gustan los hombres que las traten indiferentes. ―murmura siendo lo suficientemente escuchada.

―Sí, eso mismo ―confirma, y gira hacia su hija―. ¿Por qué querías saber todo esto, cariño?

― ¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Cómo te enamoraste de mi madre? ―cambia la pregunta sin haberse dado cuenta.

El señor Jones lo metida unos segundos.

―Con el tiempo, sólo con el tiempo. ¿Por qué querías saber todo esto? ―vuelve hacer la pregunta, tiene dudas de que Emily le esté preguntando esto.

La muchacha se cobija en su cuerpo frotándose las manos. Agacha la cabeza y luego la levanta.

―Es que…estoy pasando por lo mismo ―¿lo mismo? Se pregunta su progenitor, ¿tiene que ver con el británico?―. Sí, Arthur. Yo no lo entiendo, siempre cambia su actitud conmigo, no sé quién es realmente, el ogro o el caballero.

Nota que su hija tiene un gran dilema con la personalidad del chico de la escuela que siempre le habla.

―Papá, hace poco supe que no es totalmente un ogro malvado, me presentó al Arthur distinto, el amable y caballero, el que siempre oí de Sakura y de los demás ―sus hombros decaen como su semblante y su voz―. Papá…creo que tengo una enfermedad hacia él, pero es indiferente conmigo…

―Oh, cielo, ven aquí. ―su padre la acerca a su cuerpo, acariciándole el brazo lejano al suyo. No le gusta ver a su hija tan decaída por un chico. Al menos Emily se siente mejor con ese abrazo.

―Lo peor, que me dijo que no le gustan las estadounidenses, y yo soy una campesina estadounidense.

― ¿Te dijo eso? ―la menor acierta― Es un ogro tonto. ―intenta darle humor al ambiente y lo logra con la pequeña sonrisa de la rubia.

― ¿Me das un consejo?

―Uhmm…deja que el tiempo diga todo, además polos opuestos se atraen, distintos iones y la física ―no quiere confundirse tanto―. Ahora pongámonos felices, para navidad vendrán Marguerite, tú tía y John.

― ¿Él? ―alza la cabeza hacia su padre, muy sorprendida. ¿En serio su primo brabucón vendrá?

―Dijo que sólo vendría por la comida y arreglar el jardín. ―hacen un silencio pensativos. Se miran y se echan a reír. John no tiene otro motivo para visitarlos. A Emily le gustaría abrazarlo, ya que siempre se aleja, según él es alérgico a los abrazos.

― ¿Qué haremos para el Día de Acción de Gracias? ―cierto, en cuatro semanas más será aquella celebración. Pero si vendrá su hermana, en Canadá lo celebran el segundo lunes de noviembre. Entonces…Marguerite tendrá doble celebración… ¡doble comida! Es una suertuda.

―Esther censuró toda preparación, no dirá nada, será una sorpresa. ¿Sabes cómo sufro por esto, no? Quiero saber qué relleno le tendrá al pavo.

―Siempre piensas en la comida. ―surca los labios, bueno, los dos son iguales, pensando en la comida.

Con toda la información algo aclarada en su cabeza, es suficiente por hoy, no quiere terminar con dolores mentales. Tomará una siesta sin querer pensar que mañana verá a Arthur en la escuela. Aunque, le gustaría verlo.

.

.

.

― ¿Por qué no estás con Arthur? ―Elizaveta tiene esa duda que de igual modo la tiene Sakura. Las tres yacen sentadas en el césped de la escuela, cómodamente disfrutado del receso, comiendo postres, frutas, yogur, alimentos pequeños y nutritivos.

―Necesito estar alejada de él. ―contesta masticando de su cereal en barrita. Ambas chicas que la acompañan se miran y miran a Emily acusadoramente. Era sospechoso que Arthur y Emily no llegaran juntos haciendo una competencia de quien entraba primero al aula. Emily sólo le dejó el té sobre la mesa de Arthur, como él se lo ordenó. Y luego de eso, al menos por parte de la rubia, no le dirigió la palabra.

Ambas pueden estar locas y confundidas pero, Emily lo está evadiendo por alguna razón, y evadió lo escrito del periódico escolar sobre la fiesta, sobre la cacheta que le dio a Arthur, pero al parecer al regresar a la fiesta, se arreglaron. Algo ocurrió, sus amigos no tenían malas conclusiones de ellos dos, sin embargo los demás sí, sobre todo los del periodismo a excepción de Sakura Honda. Así que publicaron la cachetada y las posibles hipótesis de su reconciliación. El británico no le dio demasiada atención, sabe cómo funciona todo esto.

Aun así, ellas son sus amigas, Sakura es mucho más, Emily puede confiar y contarles lo que le sucede.

― ¿Hacemos una pijama party el viernes? ―propone Elizaveta Héderváry. Juntas en una habitación, podrán contarse sus más íntimos secretos que se guardaran por un juramento de amigas.

―No puedo ―destruye Jones―, el sábado debo ir al partido de Ar ―decide corregir― del ogro. Me lo ordenó.

―Pero es el sábado, no el viernes.

―El partido es la mañana contra James Madison High School. ―ahora la húngara lo comprende. Si hacen la pijamada, la pobre rubia irá toda agotada al partido y de seguro Arthur la tratará mal. Mejor que no, será para otra ocasión, o tal vez el mismo sábado, ¿qué tal? Será un relajo. Uhm…sí, Emily acepta ir a la casa de Elizaveta el sábado en la noche.

―También tiene que ir, Eli-san ―le recuerda la japonesa. ¡Lo había olvidado! Elizaveta es del club de las porristas, debe estar en el partido apoyando a los vikingos contra los enemigos. Rayos, y también Gilbert le dijo que le hiciera unas buenas y grandiosas rimas. Por ningún motivo le subirá el ego más de lo que está.

Emily suspira y voltea hacia a la cancha. Arthur sonríe y conversa con unos chicos, Antonio -que está más alegre de lo normal, raro, hace unos días estuvo triste por Chiara-, Gilbert, entre otros. Mastica su cereal frunciendo levemente el ceño. De repente él se voltea mostrándole con un semblante severo, va ir donde ella. ¡Cielos! Gira rápido la cabeza entumeciéndose en su posición. Viene hacia acá, viene por ella. Está enojado, la va a regañar por dejarlo sólo todo el día. Sabía que sería así con ella hoy, lo sabía.

Lo siente detener a su lado, está de pie.

―Hola Arthur. ―dice Elizaveta muy alegre, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa sin expresar felicidad.

―Campesina ―la llama, ella se estremece sin desear mirarlo―, ¿por qué no estás conmigo como se supone que debe ser? Ahora te requiero. Ponte de pie.

A regañadientes hace caso terminando su barra de cereal.

Arthur le indica que cosas necesita de ella. Quiere que vaya a comprarle tres paquetes de papas fritas, dos de nachos, cuatro jugos naturales y un sándwich. Surca los labios.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tantas cosas sólo para él?! ¡No tiene diez brazos! ¡No tiene más dinero! Llegando a casa revisará el periódico para buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Kirkland se acaricia la nuca con decepción y le presta de su dinero. Espera que se lo devuelva uno de estos días.

Entonces, Emily va a comprar como le mandó el tirano. Es un estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

Al rato después, apenas puede ver por dónde camina con tanta chatarra sobre sus brazos. Al fin llega al ogro entregándole todo lo pedido. Está agitada, tiene sed.

El londinense le agradece por haberle traído lo que sus amigos le pidieron.

¿No eran para él?

―Yo no iría a comprar tantas cosas, para eso te tengo, campesina. ―le sonríe de lado y se marcha.

…

¡Lo odia! ¡Tiene ganas de golpear a alguien o a algo! ¡El árbol que está al lado por ejemplo!

―Emily, cálmate, al arbolito no. ―Elizaveta se pone de pie enseguida, cogiendo la mano de la americana, llevándola al patio de atrás de la escuela junto con Sakura. Emily necesita golpear algo, lo que sea, tiene acumulada la rabia y de haber sido usada para fines alimenticios.

Las jóvenes más calmadas levantan un bloque de cemento, mientras la misurence envuelve su mano con un pañuelo para no dañarse los nudillos al golpear aquel bloque. Estando todo listo, suelta un grito y un puño. Lo hace trizas.

Ambas saben de la fuerza sobrehumana que posee Emily.

― ¿Has considerado la idea de cambiarte al club de lucha, tal vez al rugby? ―dice Elizaveta, observando a la muchacha más tranquila.

―Lo único que quiero es batear una pelota y hacer un home run.

Y su campeonato de béisbol femenino empieza el próximo lunes, al fin poder batear millones de pelotas de su deporte favorito para desquitarse y apaciguarse.

.

El martes seleccionó los empleos disponibles para ella en el periódico, dentro de la escuela, no tenía tanto tiempo para revisarlo en casa. Hablando de trabajos, Arthur entregó el informe de biología. El maestro tendría los resultados en un par de días más.

Prefirió estar en la biblioteca, era más tranquilo que andar para todas partes con ese idiota inglés. Tenía el celular apagado para que no la estuviera llamando. Apostaba que estaría enojadísimo, y recibiría un reto de aquellos. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Su padre? Ni su padre era así, tal vez un poco estricto pero era su padre, Arthur no es nada suyo. Aquella reflexión oprimió su pecho.

Se dio de diarizazos en la cabeza quitándose esa idea. En verdad, era con urgencia alejarse de Kirkland, no podía sentir esto por él. Por Dios, ¡era un ogro con todas sus letras! Tendría que ser masoquista para querer a alguien como él, y ella estaba segura que no era masoquista. Además, los consejos de su padre de que el tiempo le dijera todo, no le ayudaría. Aparte de buscar trabajo para obtener dinero "robado" del cejudo, le serviría para despejarse y pensar en otras cosas.

―Una boutique. ―susurró para sí misma. Eso le ayudaría. Lo tachó con un color amarillo fosforescente. Su primer empleo.

Dejó el diario a un lado y encendió su teléfono. Vaya, veinte mil llamadas perdidas de Arthur. Bueno, es exageración, digamos treinta llamas perdidas. ¿Se sentía muy desesperado por su desaparición? ¡Ja! ¡Sufre Kirkland, sufre!

Sin embargo, de repente Arthur entró por esa puerta de la biblioteca que daba directo con las mesas de estudios. La vio. Arrugó el entrecejo y se acercó. Sabía que no debía hablar en voz alta, así que la tomó de la muñeca y se la llevó por unos de los recorridos de los estantes, para que nadie los oyera. Lo primero fue exigirle una explicación de su desaparición. Emily hizo una mueca disimulada y le contó que necesitaba unos momentos para ella y buscar un empleo, ya que al estar juntos no la dejaría ni leer el número telefónico de las ofertas de trabajo. ¿Feliz con eso?

No del todo.

―Para la próxima vez, dime en donde estás ―era pura seriedad en el rostro del británico. Luego le entregó a la chica una carpeta llena de hojas―. Necesito que la lleves a la subdirectora.

― ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

― ¿Quién es la campesina aquí? ―se burló posando un dedo en la frente de Emily, haciéndola entender que ella era su esclava. Pero no se percató que ese contacto la hizo vibrar por dentro, tiñendo sus pómulos. Alejó el dedo para terminar― Recuerda que después debes ir a mi práctica. Nos vemos en clases.

No era necesario recordárselo, lo tenía bastante claro e implantado en su disco duro. Se tocó el pecho. Esto iba mal en peor. Como le gustaría tener a Iggy en su regazo, al menos él la hacía sentir bien. ¿Cómo estará ese gatito "esquivo"? ¿Estará siendo bien cuidado por R2D2?

Suspira. Ahora estar en la pequeña tribuna de la cancha de fútbol se siente completamente sola, observando al inglés correr de aquí para allá. Parece que el entrenamiento de hoy está siendo muy exigente. Debe ser por el primer partido que se acerca. ¿Cómo será ese partido? Nunca ha ido ver uno de ese deporte, su padre siempre la llevó a los de fútbol americano, basquetbol y béisbol. ¿Cómo será ver a Arthur como titular? ¿Se lesionará como le contó esa noche?

Frunce los parpados, los cierra con fuerza. No lo aceptará. Aunque viera fijamente a Arthur, concentrada en sus expresiones faciales, no aceptará sus propios sentimientos que llama enfermedad.

.

.

.

Miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábado. Días contados con sus dedos como si fueran eternos. Nunca tuvo días tan eternos como estos, intentado alejarse de Arthur, mas esté la seguía y le ordenaba hacer maniobras y cosas absurdas. Se aprovechaba, y por cada orden que le mandaba, su odio crecía más -gracias al cielo Toris le compraba unos cupcakes que estaban en venta en la cocina para subirle el ánimo-. Y por cada gesto amable –que repentinamente le florecía-, su corazón se disparaba. Entre sus órdenes más absurdas fue hacerse una cola de cabello al lado derecho de su cabello, aunque lo tuviera corto. Parecía una niña de kínder. Bueno, Antonio la encontró muy tierna e Elizaveta también. Y así tiene que venir todos los días a clases. Que humillación.

La idea de Arthur surgió al recordar cuando le dijo a Emily que era su esclava, que debía acatar sus normas y exigencias. Una de sus exigencias y normas es que se amarrara el cabello. Así tendría más imagen de granjera. Se divertía con ella, extrañamente le hacía sonreír.

Emily tendría su trabajo de medio tiempo los días lunes, miércoles y jueves después de la escuela, mejor dicho, después de ir al entrenamiento de fútbol de Arthur. No, del ogro cejudo.

Hablando de fútbol, debe estar en el primer partido de los vikingos de la pelota. El clima es normal. Hay rayitos de sol muy débiles que no calientan a nadie contra el frío. Desde su ventana ve los árboles cubiertos de otoño. Sol, aire otoñal, partido de fútbol, sentada por horas. Será mejor vestirse con algo liviano que no la deje tan al descubierto, le gustaría estarlo, pero no es verano. Deberá aguantarse para estrenar sus prendas diminutas y censuradas por su padre. ¿Qué tiene de malo mostrar un poco de sus atributos? Claro, padres celosos.

Se viste rápidamente muy pendiente de la hora. Coge su bolso pequeño y se lo cuelga sobre el hombro, saliendo enseguida de su cuarto y de su casa. No puede creer que esté haciendo esto, no puede creer que Arthur le haya ordenado ver su mugroso partido, donde tiene que gastar dinero para el autobús que la llevará a la cancha.

Ve mucha gente, familias completas. No ve a la madre de Arthur, quizás tuvo que trabajar. Busca un asiento disponible al lado de un niñito tocando un tamborcito. Tanto fanatismo por un partido escolar es demasiado. Oh, también está Chiara desde el otro lado, ¿será por Antonio?

Deja escapar un aire de su boca, ¿a qué hora comenzará esto? Mueve la vista hacia una esquina de la cancha y ve a los árbitros salir, luego a los futbolistas. Oh, ahí va Arthur y ese chico llamado Iván. No se dan la mirada. Parece que realmente se llevan muy mal, Arthur no bromeó la noche de Halloween. A pesar de que el más alto tiene una sonrisa tierna mezclada con una ironía perturbadora que le recuerda haber sido llamada tonta fans del inglés y tonta. Detesta esa sonrisa, nunca vio una sonrisa tan actuadamente farsa.

Ambos equipos se dan la mano con educación, deseando lo mejor. Cuando todos están en sus lugares, el pitido resuena dando el inicio del partido, el primer tiempo.

Todo va bien, sin empujones, forcejeos e insultos, únicamente infracciones pequeñas que no hacen daño a nadie. Y no hay goles. ¡Que partido más aburrido contra James Madison High School!

En el entretiempo aprovecha de ir a comprar una bebida y un hogdog, el hambre la está matando. De regreso al juego siendo espectadora, Arthur cambia de posición. Era delantero izquierdo y ahora lo traspasaron al derecho. Su entrenador debe estar loco, Arthur jugaba bien en el primero, sólo que nadie le entregaba el balón para anotar, terminaba en el suelo y en fuera de juego. Con ver todos los días el entrenamiento del inglés, aprendió de _soccer._

Da un mordisco a su hogdog, oyendo al niñito de al lado, se nota que su hermano mayor va a la misma escuela que la suya. También oye los cantos de ánimos de las porritas, de Elizaveta a todo pulmón y gritando insultos a Gilbert, no de mala manera, si no de animarlo para que haga una miserable anotación. ¡Es volante creación, debe darle la pelota correctamente a Arthur!

En un instante de mirar al ruso que tiene el esférico corriendo con la bufanda puesta. ¿Eh? Es la misma que traía esa noche, ¿es que acaso no se la saca? Se fija en el londinense que baja intentando arrebatarle el balón. En uno de sus descuidos, pisa el pie del grande, recibiendo un fruncido de ceño y un empuje fuerte con el cuerpo.

Emily sobresalta, preocupada.

Arthur cae pero se para enseguida encarando a Iván. Eso es falta, ¡y amarilla!

―No seas llorona. ―le dice Iván sin borrar la curvatura de labios.

― ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ―Arthur lo va a buscar para pelear, lo de Halloween fue mantener distancia y no involucrar a Emily. Por suerte Antonio lo agarra de los brazos para alejarlo, y el árbitro interviene advirtiéndole a los dos. Esto es un veneno, si se vuelven a pelear, los expulsará, a los dos.

Vamos, sólo es un partido escolar de preparatoria, no pueden actuar como niñitos preescolares.

Se reanuda el juego. A Kirkland se le concede el tiro libre desde la distancia hacia el arco contrario, sin embargo Gilbert decide cambiar puestos, él lo hará, que el rubio use la cabeza para hacer de una vez por todas el gol.

Están ahí, dentro de la tensión. El germano levanta la mirada y le da a la pelota, levantándola para que caiga en Arthur. Cuando la tiene, Iván se le interpone dándole una patata en la pierna que una vez fracturó. Para nada se arrepiente en hacerlo, las dos veces.

Arthur se queja por el dolor y encara una vez más al soviético. Esto se ve feo, al público no le agrada, menos a los entrenadores. Los compañeros de equipo entran para calmarlos, pero es inútil. Después de unos insultos mutuos, se agarran a puños.

Emily no sabe qué hacer en ese momento. Golpean a Arthur, todos se amontonan y se revuelven como tallarines, tirándose combos para todas partes, quien sea que esté al frente. ¿Qué debe hacer, qué debe hacer? Si no va, Arthur la regañará por no ir ayudarlo. Si va, Arthur la regañará por involucrarse en peleas de hombres, sobre todo cuando le advirtió que se no metiera en problemas con Iván, porque es peligroso. ¡Es confuso! Vino aquí para ver el partido del inglés, y acaba viendo una guerra de testosteronas prehistóricas.

Cierra los ojos, se pregunta qué debe hacer. ¿Tiene que ir o no? ¿Será bueno escuchar su corazón esta vez, esta única vez?

Su corazón le dice que vaya a defenderlo, porque tiene miedo que a él le pase algo malo entre los golpes. Maldita enfermedad.

Se levanta con todo el valor del mundo, entregando su confianza a su gran fuerza para separarlos y defender al rubio. Ser una heroína. Cruza la cancha de césped con el entrecejo fruncido. Agarra las muñecas del ruso y las aleja de la camiseta carmesí del inglés, quien parpadea desconcertado por la aparición de la campesina. ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! ¡Es peligroso!

― ¡Escucha imbécil grandote! ―lo apunta con el dedo. Iván le sonríe y le baja la mano para enseguida sujetarla de su chaqueta de hilo, lanzándola a un lado para que no intervenga. No fue para nada delicado a pesar de ser una mujer, la tiró como basura al suelo.

Arthur ve la escena y escucha el gemido de la chica golpearse contra el suelo. Su reacción es rápida con golpear el rostro del enemigo, venganza por tratar de mala forma a Emily, nadie la puede tratar así aparte de él.

― ¡¿Quién te da el derecho de tratarla así?! ¡Es una mujer, imbécil! ―lo afirma de las prendas, no le da temor que sea más grande que él, ni que le esté a punto de quebrarle los dientes antes la observación temblorosa de la estadounidense.

La situación va empeorar, será una guerra. El árbitro se introduce en la muchedumbre alejando a los dos conflictivos con ayuda, deteniendo todo. Está furioso y terminará con esto para que no vuelva a pasar otra vez.

―Para la próxima pelea el partido se acaba. ―da por ultimátum para todos los jugadores. Y para Arthur e Iván les regala las no apreciadas tarjetas rojas.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Expulsados?! Arthur no puede creerlo, es el primer partido del campeonato y lo expulsan. ¡De seguro es una pesadilla y despertará!

―No es una pesadilla, Arthur. ―Gilbert le informa detrás suyo. Suena enojado y herido. Jugaran con un solo delantero hasta el final del juego. No podrá anotar un gol.

¿Por qué tiene que pasarle esto? Es el mejor en el deporte, le han regalado tarjetas amarillas pero jamás rojas, jamás expulsión. ¿Es por Emily? Si no hubiera llegado, quizás tendría amarilla y no roja. Le dijo que no se metiera con Iván, ¡y es lo primero que hace! ¿Por qué es tan problemática? Ella es la culpable de todo.

No, espera. No le echará toda la culpa, actuó como se debe ante el maltrato hacia una mujer. No obstante, no se explica qué hace aquí. Tampoco se explica su reacción, es decir, de acuerdo, es una mujer, pero hay algo más que lo hizo descontrolar su impulso.

Al ver que el ruso la tiró al suelo, sintió como si le arrebataran la vida. Sintió la adrenalina estallar en su pecho. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué le está produciendo esa campesina? Primero tener las ganas de molestarla, segundo que lo haga tener una conversación extensa. Con nadie hablaba tanto.

Gira el rostro. La mira directamente a los ojos azules en el suelo, iguales que desorientados que los suyos.

Mientras tanto, su entrenador está furioso. Ha perdido a su mejor jugador y capitán por una chica.

…

* * *

**N/A:** Deben estar odian a Iván y toda la cosa. Lo sé. Bueno, espero que estén más tranquilos con el capítulo, aunque lo dudo xD

Emily recurre a su nana, ya que ella es su figura maternal al no tener a su madre viva. La relación con su padre es muy estrecha. El señor Jones es una mezcla entre Alfred y el papá de Hannah Montana.

Quiero preguntarles algo respecto al fic. ¿Tiene dudas de algo? Si tienen, díganlas y las vamos aclarando al avance de los capítulos. Obviamente no pregunten quién es el acosador, o cuándo Arthur y Emily reaccionarán para amarse y casarse y vivir juntos para siempre (xD).

Nos vemos para el siguiente capítulo. Respiren profundos y no se desesperen. Coman bien.


	14. XIV

**Notas: **Respondí sus dudas en privado, pero también lo haré aquí por si alguien más tienen las mismas dudas. Las dudas entre Gilbert y Elizaveta se aclararan en este capítulo. Nyo!Canadá, aparecerá en la fecha que dijo el señor Jones. Francia…Francia…es sorpresa.

Y… ¡Disfruten el capítulo con amor!

* * *

Noviembre.

**XIV**

Los ojos de Emily tiemblan al ver la expulsión de Arthur. Es su culpa, sólo suya. Arthur tendrá razones para enojarse y enviarla a buscar plátanos ecuatorianos en Alaska. Baja la mirada, el inglés la observa, ni siquiera se puede levantar, le duele el hombro derecho. Oye las palabras del árbitro, les pide a los expulsados dejar la cancha para reanudar el juego. En eso, siente a Kirkland agacharse a su lado, preguntándole si puede caminar. Ella acierta e intenta ponerse de pie presionando los dientes ante el dolor de su hombro, y él le ayuda llevándosela afuera de todo espectador, nadie los ve detrás de los asientos.

Se sientan, Emily vuelve a quejarse, el hombro le arde un poco, tal vez tiene una pequeña herida. Observa al rubio de reojo, percibe que está enojado. Por Dios, ¿qué cosas le dirá? Es una tonta, una estúpida, debió quedarse sentada. Ni siquiera Arthur se merecía que lo ayudara. Sería bueno disculparse, eso la salvaría de cualquier castigo.

―Lo siento ―pronuncia descendiendo más la cabeza―. Sé que fui una tonta intervenir y debí hacerte caso en no meterme en problemas con ese chico. Tienes todo el derecho de enojarte conmi-

―Sólo mantén la boca cerrada ―espeta sin pensarlo, no quiere oírla. Escucha el silencio de la campesina y el ruido del público todavía entusiasmado por el partido donde él debió seguir jugando. Gira el rostro. Realmente sus palabras fueron un poco bruscas, ella trataba de darle las disculpas―. Déjame ver tu hombro.

La norteamericana parpadea desconcertada. Claro, su hombro herido. Se quita la chaqueta de hilo, sólo dejando ver aquel hombro dañado y rojo. No es grande, es pequeña, nada fuera de lo normal ante una caída provocada.

―Espera aquí, no te muevas. ―Arthur se levanta luego de haberla examinado. No sabe para dónde irá, se queda sin hacer nada hasta oír una conversación a lo lejos pero entendiéndola entre otras voces. Es una voz adulta, grave de un hombre. El entrenador de Arthur que lo capturó al regresar.

― ¿Me puedes explicar lo que acabas de hacer? ―está molesto, sentido si se puede decir― Expulsaron a mi mejor jugador, al capitán, y para el próximo partido no puedes jugar.

―Perdón. ―no tiene idea que más decir en su defensa aunque no sirviera de nada, echarle la responsabilidad al ruso no va con él, pero ese comenzó con todo.

―La que debería disculparse es esa amiga o novia tuya. Ella se metió y tú golpeaste a Iván porque la empujó, y sabes que ya tuviste problemas con él, Arthur. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

¿En qué pensaba? En nada. No lo sabe.

―Te apuesto, que si tu novia no se hubiera metido, estarías jugando e Iván saldría expulsado ―¿puede tener razón?―. Escucha Arthur, no quiero ver a tu novia por aquí ni en ningún partido.

―No es mi novia ―corrige sin perder la paciencia, lo último que desea es tener a esa campesina como novia―. Sé que se mete en problemas-

―Bueno, con mayor razón no debes traer a tu amiga. Te va a desconcentrar, hijo. Las chicas hacen eso. Ahora vete, Antonio será el capitán.

Dando fin a la plática de entrenador a jugador, Arthur busca el botiquín para la estadounidense. Regresa. Emily ha escuchado todo desde donde está sin mover un músculo.

―Tu entrenador…te retó. ―dice todavía culpable.

―No es para menos, me expulsaron. ―que Arthur se lo recuerde le duele más el pecho.

Procede a sanarle el hombro lastimado con suaves roces contra el algodón. El alcohol arde, pero ella lo soporta, no quiere verse débil más de lo que se encuentra. Gira hacia el lado contrario para no mirar a Arthur, mas éste la observa con cuidado. Sabe que se siente culpable y que le gustaría remediarlo pero es imposible.

Rayos. Ahora él es quien tiene ese sentimiento de culpabilidad de dejarle toda la culpa que no es su culpa. Sin o con Emily, su expulsión habría sucedido de todos modos.

―No fue tu culpa ―pronuncia el inglés acaparando la atención de la americana―. Antes de involucrarte, mi pelea con Iván ya se había salido de control y nos hubieran dado la tarjeta roja. Y no digas nada. ―le interrumpe en lo último porque sabía que iba decir algo en su defensa para pedir disculpas.

Termina con la curación y guarda las cosas en el pequeño botiquín. Emily se arregla la chaqueta con mucho cuidado.

―Estás toda despeinada ―comenta Arthur observando el remolino dorado allá arriba con gracia―. Quédate quieta, te arreglaré un poco.

Emily Jones queda estática sintiendo las manos del ogro tocar su cabello corto. Las mejillas le empiezan a arder con emoción trasmitida a su corazón, que se volquea al instante. El estremecimiento de su enfermedad de apodera más de ella. Ya no hay orugas en su estómago, todas tienen sus metamorfosis sin pausa.

Quiere desmayarse y dejar de respirar, no soportará un minuto más que Arthur le esté peinando su cabello. ¡Su cabello!

―Listo―Kirkland sacude sus manos entrechocándolas―. Oye, si quieres volver a casa hazlo.

― ¿Eh? ―se confunde. ¿Y eso por qué?

―Es obvio, no estoy jugando, no tiene caso que sigas aquí. Yo debo quedarme hasta que termine el partido. ―explica, no obstante Emily se niega a irse. Ella vino a verlo porque él se lo ordenó, no por gusto (hasta el momento). Se quedará y punto y se cruza de brazos.

Arthur surca sonrisa por esa actitud infantil. Le vuelve a decir que la espere aquí mismo, irá por sus cosas, no tiene ánimos de quedarse mirando el partido. Emily no tiene mucho que opinar al respecto, no irá a ninguna parte. Juega con el césped, los pasos de Arthur se alejan, pero oye otros acercándose a su lado izquierdo. Levanta la vista y es Iván. ¡¿Ah?!

Sobresalta poniéndose de pie. Si viene a golpear a Arthur, primero que la golpee a ella.

Se remanga las mangas de la chaqueta, poniéndose en posición de ataque, pero parece que el ruso no tiene intenciones de hacerle nada. Emily no confía en su sonrisa tierna.

― ¿Dónde está Arthur? ―pregunta Iván.

―Fue a buscar sus cosas.

―Me alegro por eso, la que me interesa eres tú ―menciona y la americana parpadea desentendida y algo sonrojada. ¿Qué cosa? ¿Ella?―. Te vengo a pedir disculpas por el empuje, no fue mi intención, la discusión era con Arthur, no contigo.

―Ah… ¿lo dices en serio?

― ¿Mi cara dice que estoy mintiendo? ―realmente ella no sabe si está mintiendo o diciendo la verdad, prefiere guardar palabras y aceptar las disculpas― ¿Sabes? Tengo dos hermanas, no me gustaría que le hicieran lo mismo, mucho menos que intervengan en peleas de hombres. Sería bueno que no te metieras. ¿Eres amiga de Arthur?

―No…no exactamente… Soy su esclava.

― ¿Qué? ―ladea la cabeza bastante confundido. ¿Uno puede ser esclavo del otro? ¿Es posible? ¿Y cómo?

―Es una larga historia. ―sonrojada, desvía la mirada acariciándose el hombro.

No hay que ser adivino para descifrarlo. La esencia de la chica emana al viento que roza al ruso.

―Te gusta ―menciona, provocando estremecimientos en la chica, quien quiere negar a lo que se refiere―. Te gusta Arthur.

Emily tartamudea. No es verdad, ¡está equivocado!

No lo está. Tiene hermanas, sabe cómo reaccionan cuando un chico le gusta, del mismo modo, a excepción de su hermana menor que siempre está dispuesta y a dar todo por amor, para no decir psicópata.

―Bueno, te dejo. Recuerda lo que te dije, no te involucres entre él y yo ―le aconseja dándole la espalda, y gira la cabeza para despedirse con una sonrisa―. Suerte con él, la tendrás. ―y se marcha.

―… ¿Gracias? ―pestañea perdida.

Arthur es su enemigo y le dice que tenga suerte con él. ¡¿Qué clase de enemigo es ese?! ¡¿Y por qué trae una bufanda para jugar fútbol?!

Arthur entre en escena causándole otro estremecimiento. Ya basta, ¿no?

El británico no la comprende por ese repentino enojo. Bien, da igual. Le informa que cambió de parecer, es mejor terminar de ver el partido. Él estará con su entrenador y con los suplentes, ella puede ir a las bancas como cualquier público.

.

Con la salida de Arthur deja de tomarle tanta atención al partido. El inglés fue a las bancas después de curar su hombro, y Emily no tuvo más que sentarse entre el público. Recibió algunas miradas, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

―Eso fue un lindo espectáculo. ―la americana escucha una voz femenina. Enseguida mira hacia al lado a la chica que pide silenciosamente permiso para sentarse a su lado. Sólo asiente, y ve la sonrisa de Chiara.

¿Qué es lo que hace aquí? Desde el comienzo la reconoció entre la gente.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―continúa hablándole, mientras observa el juego de los hombrecitos.

―Sí…―Emily no sabe de qué hablar, nunca ha establecido algún tipo de conversación con la italiana mayor, todo lo que sabe es a través de Antonio y Arthur.

―Es la primera vez que veo a Arthur actuar así ―sin quitar la vista, atrapa la atención de la estadounidense―. Él es muy calmado, incluso cuando Iván rompió su pierna nunca le dio un golpe como ese. ―ahora la mira de reojo. Sus ojos verdes brillan. A Emily le da miedo, sólo vio un brillo así cuando Arthur quería los libros del baile. ¿Qué es lo que quiere Chiara?

La misurence balbucea, no sabe qué decir al respecto.

Chiara regresa la mirada al partido, seria.

― ¿Vienes a ver a Antonio a jugar? ―pregunta la de cabellos dorados antes de que venga otra pregunta de la italiana, tiene que evadirla a toda costa.

―Algo así. ―responde coloreando sus pómulos, y dejan de hablar, si es que puede llamar así el intercambio que han tenido.

Emily regresa la vista al frente. Ve a Arthur desde la banca, y se sonroja un poco, es muy incómodo. Luego a lo lejos, la porrista Elizaveta la saluda y sonríe algo preocupada.

― ¿Sabes? ―llama Vargas haciendo girar el rostro de la americana― Antonio me pidió que te hiciera compañía, por si necesitabas ayuda…, algunos de los chicos estaban preocupados, nunca entres en este tipo de confrontación, es peligroso. ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? ―lo último viene de su curiosidad que por otra cosa.

Antes de contestar, da un suspiro.

―La verdad, no sé por qué fui, sólo creí que era lo correcto. ―es sincera, ya sabe que está un poco, _sólo _un poco atraída por el rubio ogro.

La de cabellos castaños atina a curvar los labios, pues esto es muy sencillo y se nota a kilómetros. Todo esto es amor. Tal vez los dos rubios no se dan cuenta todavía. Dacía podría darle un mejor consejo a Emily, pero su hermana no está aquí, así que ella es la única opción presente. Además no son amigas como para no decirle la verdad y no herirla. Exhala.

―Emily, es bueno que escuches a tu corazón, pero también piensa un poco. No sólo pusiste en riesgo tu seguridad, sino que también metiste en problemas al equipo y a Arthur, pero mostraste ser muy fuerte. Creo que en la misma situación haría lo mismo ―Chiara se sonroja, lo último únicamente salió, tonta, tonta―. Ya que soy la única que puede golpear al bastardo de Antonio, y a… a Gabriel. ―corrige, al menos algo.

Jones posa sus orbes azules en Chiara, y sonríe. Debe, quizás pasar por lo mismo. No debió meterse, es cierto. Y como le dijo Iván, es mejor no entrometerse en sus líos.

Quedan pocos minutos del partido, no hubo muchos cambios, aparte de la expulsión y una diferencia de números de jugadores, pero los de Thomas Jefferson High School se mantienen unidos, cerrando espacios para no dejar pasar al rival. Eso hace sentir aliviado a Kirkland, no obstante no hay goles y no queda nada para terminar. Iván también está igual desde el otro banco.

Casi al término del juego, Antonio hace unas jugadas sin saber de dónde las adquirió, y hace un globito al arquero cuando lo ve salir de la portería.

― ¡Go~l! ―el público grita con la adrenalina a full. Todos los vikingos se ponen de pie a celebrar y Arthur también.

Antonio corre abriendo los brazos por toda la cancha, cayendo frente al lugar donde yacen sentadas Chiara y Emily, ellas también están contestas con el logro y algo espantadas cuando Gilbert y los demás compañeros se le tiran encima del hispano para celebrar. Las dos jóvenes se miran y sueltan una risa. Y el partido termina con un ganador.

Vargas se levanta de su asiento y se despide de Emily al minuto que los chicos regresan donde su entrenador con un mejor humor. La ve caminar hasta allá y de su bolso saca unas botellas de agua, les da a Gilbert, a un chico de coleta que debe ser el hermano de Antonio, y éste comienza a pedir su botella y Chiara se lo niega, aunque por dentro está feliz por ver a su escuela ganar gracias al bastardo español.

Sonríe. Nunca había hablado con Chiara antes -agregando que es de otra clase-. La hizo sentir mejor.

Por un momento observa el lugar donde estuvo la chica sentada, a su lado. Hay una pequeña botella de agua. Emily levanta la vista con la botella en la mano, con la intención de avisar la pérdida. Busca a Chiara con la mirada, y ésta la mira desde su lugar, sonriente, disimulando en señalar a Arthur.

Se ruboriza. ¿Quiere le dé la botella con agua? ¡Pero si ni siquiera jugó!…Por su culpa. ¿Sería buena forma de recompensarlo a pesar de que para el ogro todo acabó?

Arthur se levanta de su asiento y camina a los camarines algo rezagado.

Emily se muerde el labio, no se debe ir todavía. Respira hondo, sintiéndose culpable. Se acerca un poco y rápido, tratando de no llamar la atención, no quiere que regañen de nuevo a Arthur por su culpa, el entrenador la tiene entre ceja y ceja. Cuando está cerca del británico, pone la botella fría en su espalda. Arthur, con un gruñido y sobresalto se gira.

Lo único que ve es una sonrojada rubia, que coloca una botella de agua en su pecho.

―Chiara me pidió que te entregara esto.

Kirkland parpadea extrañado y acepta la botella en su mano.

―Gracias por traerlo. ―en un instante alza los ojos al frente. A la distancia, detrás de la estadounidense, Elizaveta y Chiara curvan una sonrisa. Frunce el entrecejo. ¿Que están tratando de hacer esas locas? Bueno, no es tan importante.

Cierra los parpados, y regresa en dónde estaba topándose con lo más inusual de su vida, o lo que lleva junto a la rubia.

Emily está un poco cohibida. Emily no es así. Se ve como una niña, no puede evitarlo pero la comparación le agrada y su mueca se vuelve una sonrisa. Lleva dos veces sonriendo por culpa de esa comparación. Los ojos azules de Emily se asemejan a un día despejado con un brillante sol, y ella sonríe.

¿Qué es esa sonrisa? Arthur se sonroja y toma rápidamente su camino a las duchas dejando atrás a la campesina, analizando lo ocurrido. Lo que conoce del comportamiento mental de la rubia, es común que se comporte como una niña, sin embargo, por una gracia de mostrarle esa sonrisa radiante con su cara roja, fue desconcertante y perturbador.

Sigue caminando, siente que no llega nunca a las duchas.

Su corazón se acelera, ahora que piensa en ello. Sólo es lo que planearon esas arpías de cabellos castaños, darle un ataque al corazón con esta faceta de la campesina.

.

.

.

Emily sube a su cuarto lo más rápido, lo único que quiere es aislarse del mundo bajo sus cobijas. Se enrolla en un montón de frazadas en su cama, abrazando su querido bate que lo utilizará el lunes.

Siente sus mejillas arder. Quiere llorar de frustración. Vergüenza, tiene vergüenza. ¿Cómo se le ocurre meterse en esos líos?

Recuerda su conversación con Iván y Chiara, pero lo que no puede olvidar a pesar de todas las explicaciones razonables que tiene, es que el británico arreglara su cabello.

Todavía siente las cálidas manos de Arthur entre sus hebras rubias, dejando todo en su lugar durante el partido o lo que quedó de él. Lo olvida por la vergüenza que sentía al entrar en la cancha y empeorar todo, no obstante después de ser perdonada y reconfortada por los chicos del equipo, Antonio con una gran sonrisa diciendo que fue como una heroína que rescataba a su _Lois Lane_ versión masculina y que Gilbert ya veía que golpeaba a alguien con ese gran derechazo que tenía, por supuesto después de eso, fue regañada y amenazada de vetarla a todos los partidos y no darle ningún dulce en la escuela.

Su cabeza no deja de divagar, y volver a ese momento de las cálidas manos en su cabello.

Da un grito ahogado de frustración y se enrolla aún más. Debe arreglar sus cosas para la fiesta de pijama de Elizaveta, que asegura que le interrogará por todo lo ocurrido en el partido. Ella lo vio todo, no pudo hablar mucho con la húngara después del partido, sólo vio la sonrisa que tenía después de entregar una botella de agua al ogro. Elizaveta le guiñó un ojo y se despidió diciendo que la esperaría para la fiesta.

Y en su habitación totalmente avergonzada, siente que alguien abre la puerta de su habitación sin golpear. Sólo existe una persona que rompe su privacidad de esa forma. No anhela salir de su confortable cueva.

Se endereza un poco y mira la puerta.

Lo primero que ve son unos ojos llorosos y un paquete de galletas. Su padre está llorando.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ―pregunta con una voz quebrada y agonizante.

― ¿Decir qué? ―no puede ser que se haya enterado de lo ocurrido en el partido de fútbol, siendo la razón de sus lágrimas. Pero Emily no ha contado nada a nadie, y sus compañeros no conocen a su padre excepto Sakura, y ella no yacía en el partido. Su nana tampoco sabe nada, y los únicos que la conocen son Arthur y Sakura, no puede ser que Arthur se lo dijera, para que su nana se lo contara a su progenitor.

El señor Jones no habla. Emily no está segura, su mente queda en blanco llegando a la conclusión que el ogro inglés es el soplón. Sabía que no le agradó el comentario de Antonio de que era _Lois Lane_, mas no era ésta la forma de vengarse.

― ¿Papá? ―trata de buscar que le conteste y no resulta. Es su turno de explicarle para no dejarlo tan afligido― Yo…

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a una fiesta? Es peligroso, además ni siquiera me pediste permiso. Si no fuera por Esther, no me enteraría. ―su padre suelta algunas lágrimas. La de cabellos dorados queda desorientada.

Era sólo eso.

Es un alivio, no quiere preocuparlo.

Sus labios se curvan, no puede evitarlo. Ríe a carcajada y hace un gesto para que su padre se siente junto a ella. El señor Jones no lo piensa mucho y toma asiento en la cama de la menor sin soltar el paquete de galletas.

―Papá, ¿sabes que la fiesta a la que voy es de chicas? Y además, sólo seremos Sakura, Elizaveta y yo. Y sí te pedí permiso. ―informa Emily con una sonrisa, tomando algunas de las galletas de su padre. Vainilla.

― ¿En serio? ―las lágrimas de cocodrilo parecen terminar― ¿Cómo es que no lo recuerdo? ―se cuestiona enarcando una de sus cejas rubias.

―Durante el desayuno estabas atragantado en panqueques y café, mientras leías el periódico. Creo que sólo no pones atención, deberías dejar el azúcar. ―ahora sí le hace recordar.

―Ya veo, entonces no es una fiesta de chicas y chicos. ―su padre se acaricia la barbilla. Él es extraño. Emily puede hablar de Arthur y él ni se inmuta, pero llora pensando que irá a una fiesta.

La americana le confirma que únicamente será de chicas, y que debe estar preparándose en guardar su ropa de dormir, sus cosas personales en un bolso. Necesita despejar la mente de todo lo ocurrido, eso espera.

Y en eso, su progenitor le queda observando más serio de lo normal.

―Granjerita, ¿por qué estás enrollada en tu cueva de frazadas?

Miedo. Eso es lo que siente después de esa pregunta.

.

.

.

El camino a casa se hace largo con un callado Gabriel que no presta atención a nada en particular, y con un agitado y engreído Antonio. El camino parece querer extenderse aún más, Chiara morirá antes de tiempo si escucha nuevamente el resumen del partido.

No puede ser que fuera tan tonta y decir algo tan tonto a Emily. ¿Qué era eso de que ella es la única que puede golpear a Antonio y a Gabriel? Antes que nada la italiana nunca golpearía al castaño de coleta, él no la molesta ni nada. Sí golpea a Antonio, pero quien no lo hace… Es casi una tradición familiar golpear al español.

Pero ella realmente haría lo mismo que Emily, ir a rescatar al idiota de esa masa de testosteronas primitivas, sólo porque estaría preocupada, y no querer que alguien lo lastime. Esperen un momento, ¿por qué tenía que ser por el idiota? Oh por Dios, esto es malo. ¿No puede ser por otro chico? ¿Por qué piensa en el bastardo e idiota de Antonio…?

―Chiara, ¿me estas escuchado? ―pregunta justamente el español.

―Parece que es más entretenido su mundo que tus balbuceos, me encantaría poder bloquear tu chillido, al igual que ella. ―dice su hermano menor, Gabriel.

―La habilidad se adquiere con los años de práctica ―informa Chiara― ¿Qué es lo que quieres bastardo? ―ahora gira el rostro hacia Antonio. De verdad no se dio cuenta que le hablaba.

―Vamos a comer helados, estamos cerca, además parece que Dacía nos espera ahí. ―Antonio le muestra el mensaje de texto que le envió la gemela menor.

Chiara frunce el entrecejo. Quiere una explicación del por qué su hermana le manda mensajes a Antonio.

―Le envié uno después del partido para decirle que ganamos por mi grandioso gol ―responde él infantilmente con una sonrisa expandida. Parece que estar cerca de Gilbert se le pegó cierta palabra―. ¿Celosa, querida? ―prosigue en un tono más bajo y varonil.

La chica se ruboriza. Odia cuando Antonio está en modo _playboy._ ¿No puede ser sólo el mismo idiota bastardo de siempre?

Se cruza de brazos. ―Por supuesto que de ti no. Me preocupo por mi linda y tierna hermana, ella es una chica frágil y no quiero que la molestes. Ella se encuentra ocupada hoy. No puedo creer que le enviaras un mensaje únicamente para decir que hiciste un gol.

De repente el tono de voz de la castaña cambia a uno más profundo y frio.

―Bastardo, si Dacía llega a tener problemas por tu culpa, te aseguro que si hay algo seguro en esta vida; si la historia nos ha enseñado algo, es que se puede matar a cualquiera, _¿capisci?_ ―termina de decir una muy calmada, pero no por ello menos amenazante la señorita italiana.

Antonio se detiene perdiendo el color y el único movimiento que hace es tragar. Luego atina a responder afirmando con la cabeza. De algo está seguro, por muy torpes y distraídas que puedan ser las gemelas Vargas, el que recibe sus amenazas siempre termina durmiendo con los peces.

― ¿No piensas caminar, bastardo? ―Chiara lo despierta de sus pensamientos, estando a pasos adelante junto al portugués.

―Anto, reza por tu salvación mientras caminamos, no querrás hacer esperar a Dacía y que se atrase aún más. ―Gabriel le sonríe, y Vargas le da una mirada de advertencia.

.

.

.

Santo Dios, santas hadas. Esa campesina es tonta o tienen barro en la cabeza. ¿Cómo se le ocurre ir corriendo a ayudarlo? Y en vez de ayudar arruina aún más las cosas.

Se estira un poco y da un bostezo sentado en la silla, frente a su escritorio. Está agotado, parece que la tención de su cuerpo no se va incluso después de bañarse y de los queques que le preparó su madre, mucho menos el relajo que no tuvo jugando a los videojuegos con Scott. Ese idiota, no puede enojarse por haberle ganado en el Street Fighter, debió aceptar la derrota, de que él, Arthur es el mejor, pero no para resistir a sus llaves rompe cuellos. Y el estudiar no le funciona para distraerse.

Suspira. Deja el lápiz sobre su escritorio y esconde su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados.

Ladea el rostro, observando los libros ganados en la fiesta de Halloween. Completó leer un libro de terror. El segundo recién lo ha comenzado y recuerda esa noche. Toca un libro. Con los dedos juega distraídamente con las hojas.

Siente su cara arder y se hunde más sobre sus brazos. Esto de recordar no va bien, no puede quitar de su cabeza la sonrisa de la tonta granjera. Mira que darle una sonrisa así al terminar el partido, sólo por un gracias de su parte.

No obstante, no se explica las razones de su esclava para meterse en la pelea. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? Quiere saberlo. Ni siquiera le preguntó en el momento. Necesita saber, lo necesita.

Será mejor llamarla al teléfono y preguntarle, pero ya es de noche. Quizás duerme. Después de todo lo ocurrido debe estar descansando. Aun así…, pueden juntarse mañana. Es su esclava, tiene que obedecer aunque no le guste. Y no esperará hasta el lunes.

.

.

.

Emily estaba frente a la puerta de la húngara, tenía que tocar el timbre, pero se sentía nerviosa. Sabía que de esta fiesta no saldría nada bueno, después de todo hoy no fue un buen día que no terminaba. Exhaló la rubia, dirigiendo su mano a tocar el timbre, ajustando su bolso encima de su hombro derecho.

Escuchó los pasos apresurados para abrir la puerta. Elizaveta abrió y le sonrió saludando efusivamente haciéndola entrar sin demora. Subieron al cuarto de la anfitriona.

Emily yace paralizada desde hace unos minutos, desde que entró en el cuarto de Elizaveta. Su mejor amiga japonesa ya se encuentra ahí en pijamas, sentada sobre un silloncito de color lila, con un libro en la mano y con los pómulos sonrojados. Ella al ver entrar a la estadounidense le da una sonrisa, levantándose, mostrando su saludo estilo japonés. Por si Emily fuera, abrasaría a Sakura y la saludaría al puro estilo americano, si es que no estuviera congelada, hipnotizada ante la habitación de la castaña. No es la primera vez que viene a la casa de Héderváry, pero nunca había entrado a su cuarto, siempre venía de pasada.

La habitación es de una chica normal, con una decoración muy femenina. Los colores, todo es muy femenino. Lo que le impacta a Emily Jones son los poster en las paredes. Sabe que a la húngara le gustan algunos animes, eso es normal, a ella también le gustan algunos, mas esto no es los que normalmente una chica pura e inocente como Emily viera.

―Emily, ¿estás bien? ―pregunta una preocupada Sakura desde el silloncito, dejando el libro a un lado.

―Debe ser los poster y las fotos, siempre causan esa expresión. Mis padres no entran en mi cuarto, así que no me veo razón para ocultarlo. ―explica Elizaveta observando el semblante de la misurence que no hace ningún gesto.

―Emily-san, yo tuve la misma reacción ―agrega la asiática acaparando su atención al fin―. Elizaveta-san es muy abierta ante las cosas que le gustan. Relájate, te explicaré de qué trata todo esto. ―surca una sonrisa dulce, intentado despegar a su amiga.

Y entonces, Elizaveta Héderváry le da una suave presión en el hombro izquierdo de Emily, dándole la bienvenida al cuarto de una _fujoshi_ declarada, muy animada, dando un baile circular hasta llegar al lado de la cama, extendiendo los brazos en una forma de querer abarcar toda la habitación.

_Fujoshi,_ no sabe qué es, pero debe estar relacionado con los posters que no dejan de ser de cierta forma lindos. Es algo nuevo para ella. No tiene esa clase de prejuicios, es sólo que nunca lo ha visto. Sakura tampoco le ha dicho aquello que lo sabe Arthur.

Después de la extensa explicación de Elizaveta y Sakura, entiende de qué va todo. Surca los labios. No es que tenga problemas como dijo, todo es nuevo. Únicamente extrañada que Honda no le haya contado su gusto raro y compartido con la castaña. La húngara describe a Sakura como una chica podrida oculta, y se ofrecen muy emocionadamente a mostrarle lo hermoso del mundo del yaoi, lo cual está de acuerdo, y ambas prometen ir de a poco y con cosas que no la traumen, por lo menos al principio.

Luego, Emily se cambia de ropa en la misma habitación. Después de todo son del mismo sexo.

Minutos pasan…

Emily está sentada cerca de Sakura, mientras comen patatas fritas. La conversación que llevan hasta el momento son de la escuela, pero Elizaveta quiere cambiar el tema. Emily la nota por su sonrisa, tal vez no sea buena para notar el ambiente, siempre le dicen eso, pero ahora se ha vuelto muy hábil en notar la malicia de quienes la rodean. ¿Tendrá que ver Arthur?

Todas se encuentran sentadas en la cama, con un poco de música baja.

―Chicas, ya que somos las mejores amigas, quiero saber a quién les gusta. ―tira la bomba. Emily se atraganta un poco con las patatas y busca su soda con desesperación. Sakura se sonroja hasta las orejas.

Como Elizaveta es la que pregunta primero, responderá. ¿No hay problema, cierto? Ninguno. Las dos jovencitas aciertan tímidamente. Emily va a morir.

―La verdad no diría que estoy enamorada, sólo me atrae ―comienza―. Me atrae su serenidad y gran elegancia, su postura recta, y su forma tan educada y seria, además siento mi corazón latir fuertemente cuando toca el piano.

Emily se confunde.― ¿Gilbert toca el piano?

Sakura desvía la mirada, está segura que viene un gran monólogo de lo malo del albino. Y asegura que él estará estornudando.

La húngara observa con sus orbes verdes a los azules, congelada hasta que reacciona.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¡¿Qué te hace creer que hablo del narcisista de Gilbert?! ―es humillante que la americana crea que tenga tan mal gusto.

Emily se cubre los oídos por la alza de voz enojada. Y responde avergonzada.

―Siempre pelean y discuten, solo creí que ustedes se gustaban.

―Te dejaré pasar por esta vez, ya que eres mi amiga ―frunce levemente los ojos, volviendo a la normalidad―. Pero Gilbert no sabe de amor aunque un gran corazón estuviera latiendo en su cara ―hace notar que el germano es realmente un tonto―. Bueno, el chico que hablo es de Roderich Edelstein, está en otra clase junto con las gemelas Vargas. Es del club de música, es un gran pianista. ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, él y el tonto de Gilbert han discutido muchas veces, ya saben, por lo ruidoso que es Gilbert. Sin embargo, me encanta lo serio y refrescante que es cuando toca el piano. ―termina con los ojos verdes soñadores y las mejillas sonrojadas. Se siente iluminada.

―Emily-san, muchos creemos lo mismo entre Gilbert-san y Elizaveta-san, fuiste muy valiente en decirlo, te mereces todo mis respeto. ―dice la de pelo azabache inclinándose hacia Emily, quien se sonroja por el gesto, es vergonzoso el comportamiento tan educado de la japonesa.

Posteriormente, la húngara mira intensamente a la japonesa, por lo que se ve, espera que ella sea la segunda en hablar. La de pelo azabache se sonroja, mas toma la decisión de seguir las tradiciones de los occidentales, por lo que confesará a sus dos amigas.

―Hay un chico de la otra clase…que me gusta. Es Heracles Karpusi. ―deja salir la luz de su corazón coloreando sus pómulos, pareciendo un tomate maduro.

Ese es el chico con que estuvo bailando Sakura en la fiesta de Halloween de la escuela, piensa Jones, sonriente y muy interesada en escuchar.

―El es muy amable y muy serio, aunque parezca siempre distraído, sabe mucho de filosofía y le encanta los gatos. ―la japonesa agacha un poco la cabeza tratando de ocultar su rostro.

―Sakura, dime una cosa, te he visto muy cerca de él ―la nombrada le mira y acierta con la cabeza―. Mi querida Sakura-chan es una chica atrevida y se le declaró. ―sonríe sorprendiendo a la norteamericana.

Rápidamente entre tartamudeados, Sakura Honda niega que se haya declarado al griego. Le gustaría hacerlo, pero le es difícil, sería el momento más vergonzoso de su vida. No tiene tanta confianza en sí misma. Y…Arthur los presentó, y ella no sabe cómo es que su amigo supiera de sus sentimientos. Cuenta el día que se conocieron, el día que Emily malinterpretó las cosas.

La pobre Sakura está roja hasta el cuello, en cualquier minuto colapsará por la vergüenza.

―Oh, no te preocupes. Relájate, ya sabía que no eras de esas chicas que se paran delante diciendo _"Me gustas, sal conmigo"_. ―Elizaveta trata de animar con confianza a la de cabellos negros.

―Sakura es una chica muy linda, por lo que estoy segura que debes gustarle al Dios griego, ya que siempre parece hablar sólo contigo. ―manifiesta Emily y piensa que Arthur parece que acercó a su mejor amiga al chico que le gusta, y está segura que si el inglés considera que el griego no merece el corazón de Sakura, nunca hubiera permitido que se le acercara. Él la cuida mucho. De repente no puede evitar sonreír, pues entiende a Arthur, ella tampoco permitiría que Sakura se enamorara de un chico que no le convenga o que pueda romper su corazón.

― ¿Dios griego? ―preguntan ambas chicas sacando a Emily de sus pensamientos.

―He escuchado ese apodo de algunas chicas. ―responde la rubia de ojos azules un poco desubicada.

Las tres guardan silencio y se miran. Sueltan una pequeña risa sin exagerarla, recobrando el aire para poder continuar gracias a la europea.

―Bien Emily, es tu turno. ¿Quién te gusta?

Esto es el infierno. Sabía que vendría como avalancha en cualquier momento. Es como si fuera lo único que quieren escuchar sus amigas en el pijama party. No está tan equivocada, observando que ambas esperan con caras de curiosidad.

Emily puede ser distraída con todas sus letras y sentir esa extraña alergia a los ogros ingleses, no obstante después de hablar con su padre y su nana Esther, sabe la respuesta, sumándole con lo que ocurrió hoy es más que obvio. Al parecer sus amigas esperan que lo admita en voz alta. Y ahí está el problema. El pensarlo, su corazón late en su garganta y las mariposas asesinas con sed de sangre quieren salir de su estómago. Ella no puede negarlo más, y caer siempre en la negación y jamás admitirlo, no le ayuda mucho que digamos, la hace sentir más mariposas. Pero su cabeza está muy confundida, pero el sólo decirlo en voz alta…

Traga saliva, está dispuesta a ser valiente.

―Me… me gusta… ―es tan difícil. Abraza la almohada en forma de nube que tiene en sus brazos y oculta un poco su rostro, para que ellas no la vean― Arthur Ogro Kirkland… ―responde en un susurro lo suficiente alto para que lo escuchen Elizaveta y Sakura.

Listo, como temía decirlo en voz alta lo hizo realidad.

En ese justo momento de nerviosismo, de inquietud y de saber más, el tema _'God Save the Queen' _resuena en los oídos de Emily, estremeciéndola. Ese sonido especial, esa canción se escucha cuando Arthur la llama. ¡¿La está llamando a estas horas?! (Las once de la noche)

Tiembla. Su bolso de estrellitas lo tiene cerca de sus piernas y procede a buscar su teléfono y contestar ante las miradas espectadoras sin decir nada.

Hablando del Rey de Roma…

― ¿S-Sí? ―rayos, se odia por tartamudear y para variar se sonroja, esperando oír la voz del británico. No le agrada que Elizaveta y Sakura le sigan observando, así que les da la espalda.

― ¿Estás durmiendo? ¿Te interrumpí? ―Arthur no quiere perder mucho su sagrado tiempo, será lo más directo posible sin percatarse que la campesina está a punto de morir por oírlo. Pero, le extraña que ella tenga la voz entrecortada, negándole que duerme― Bien. Necesito hablar contigo, no ahora. ¿Tienes libre mañana?

¿Hablar? ¿Con ella? ¿De qué? ¿Para qué? Dios, su corazón late rápido.

―En estos momentos me encuentro en casa de Elizaveta, me quedaré a dormir hasta mañana.

―Cierto, Sakura me contó sobre su fiesta de chicas ―comienza a preocuparse por su amiga, pero no le toma tanta importancia―. Dime una hora que te acomode, tendrás que regresar a tu casa después. ―eso suena autoritario…

Emily se rasca la cabeza, pensando, manteniendo la duda para qué quiere hablar. Claro, no puede ser ahora mismo, pero podría ser por chat, ¿no?

No. A Kirkland no le gusta hablar con la gente sin verle la cara, así no sabría si dice la verdad o la mentira. Es tradicional.

Muy bien. Emily le da la hora. Mañana domingo a las tres de la tarde, después de almuerzo en el parque que está cerca de sus casas. Estará desocupada.

Mientras tanto, las dos chicas de atrás susurran bien bajo sin ser oídas. Parece que habrá una cita.

―Y dile a Sakura que se cuide, que no se quede despierta hasta tarde, y que no vea series raras con Elizaveta ―le exige a la estadounidense. ¿Qué se cree que es? No es su…demonios, sí es su esclava―. Eso es todo, campesina.

Ah… Emily Jones no sabe que decir al respecto para terminar. Arthur, menos, pero lo hace primero desviando la vista a su televisor.

―Buenas noches. ―corta al instante sin dejar que la rubia le responda lo mismo. Queda con las palabras en la boca.

Quita el teléfono de su oreja. Ve la pantalla y suspira.

― ¿Tienes una cita? ―Elizaveta tiene una sonrisa de picardía, haciendo voltear a la rubia presente. Emily niega esa tontería, Arthur jamás le pediría una cita… Sólo quiere conversar con ella, pero no sabe de qué― Sospechoso.

Pero Sakura cree que Arthur solamente quiere hablar con Emily, él no es de los que piden citas, es difícil que las pida por su propia cuenta, sobre todo si le interesa alguna chica. Pueden pasar días analizando qué cosas hará en la cita para que todo salga a la perfección.

Sakura conoce muy bien a Arthur. Quizás a Emily le pueda ayudar a conocerlo y a entenderlo un poco más, sólo un poco más.

Bien, ¿y en dónde iban cuando fueron interrumpidas? ¡Claro! A Emily le gusta Arthur. Ambas ya lo sabían, era cosa de ver las reacciones de la rubia estando cerca del inglés. Emily se siente muy obvia.

Ahora pueden entender por qué Emily se quería alejar de Kirkland en estos días, no funcionó mucho que digamos. El corazón siempre manda.

Pero, hay algo que la de cabellos dorados no puede lograr comprender, ¿qué fue lo que le atrajo para sentir esto? También se preguntan las dos jóvenes presentes. Emily sube ya baja los hombros, le gustaría saberlo, mas no lo sabe. No sabe que le gusta de Arthur. Sólo…pasó. Quizás con el tiempo sabrá qué es, ya que él es muy raro. Sí, raro, como oyen ellas. Es indiferente y la trata mal. Si la trata como dice, ¿por qué se empeña tanto en cuidarla? Es decir, fue la palabra de Arthur ante su nana.

Bueno, Arthur suele cumplir con sus palabras. A veces se le pasa la mano. Dice Sakura.

Pero no justifica que la haya mandado a gritar en uno de los árboles de la escuela, pudo haber sido de otra manera.

¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Se confunde Elizaveta recordando ese grito.

¿Qué? ¿Qué acaso fue un método para cuidarla? Vaya método, eh. Suelta una risita.

Emily hace un puchero. ―Fue humillante subir a ese árbol y gritar. Y según Arthur, era para protegerme, me lo dijo en la fiesta…cuando me fue a buscar. ―desvía la mirada, frotándose las manos contra su celular. Su rostro se sonrosa.

La húngara la escucha y se torna más seria, cruzando los brazos. Piensa. Puede entender hasta lo que conoce de Arthur.

―Realmente lo hizo para protegerte ―dice la castaña, sembrando más dudas en la rubia―. Escucha, él sabe cómo se comportan las víboras de sus fanáticas, sólo por ser caballero.

―Cuando estuvo en Inglaterra, no le sucedía lo mismo. Allá es normal que los chicos sean caballeros, pero aquí, las chicas no están acostumbradas, por eso se ilusionan tanto en ver a un príncipe azul, aunque sea indiferente. ―explica Sakura, y Elizaveta acierta para proseguir.

―Arthur pasó por esa situación hace mucho tiempo, y prefirió tomar las riendas para calmarlas y que no te suceda nada malo.

― ¿Pero era necesario que gritara? ―pregunta Emily, sentida.

―Fue para protegerte sin que lo supieras. Así es Arthur. ―le aclara Honda, mas la rubia sigue sin entender ciertos puntos que hace a la húngara adelantarse.

―Granjerita mía de mi alma ―muestra su lado cariñoso para que entienda de una vez, al menos ellas dos ya saben―. Como te dije, Arthur pasó por ese mal rato de que las chicas miraran amenazantes a alguien especial, y como le dio su palabra a tu nana, por cierto es un amor; no le quedó otra que actuar enseguida. Ahora, sobre el grito, el significado es que…, que todos supieran la confirmación de que eres su esclava "favorita", y lo de "favorita", es decir que eres especial para Arthur. Y si una de las víboras te hace daño, él podría expulsarlas de la escuela. Puede hacer eso, no te sorprendas.

― ¿Es-Especial?

―No, o sea sí. Arg, Dios. No eres especial para Arthur, pero él que quiere hacer entender que es así. ¿Me entiendes? Dime que sí, por favor. ―suplica Elizaveta, su cabeza explotará por tanta explicación. Por suerte la rubia acierta con la cabeza, que la tiene metida en una curiosidad de las menciones de sus dos amigas. ¿Qué le sucedió a Arthur hace mucho tiempo?

La húngara y la japonesa casi se atoran con sus salivas. Luego comparten miradas cómplices, dispuestas a no decir mucho o Arthur las matará, sin duda alguna.

― ¿Tiene que ver con su antigua novia? ―como ninguna responde, decide adivinar. Sí, tiene que ver la desconocida.

―Veras, es algo parecido a lo que te sucedió estando todo el día al lado de Arthur, pero tranquila. Todo quedó en el pasado, absolutamente todo. ―sonríe.

―Oh. Pero, ¿cómo ella llegó a conquistarlo? ―Emily pregunta sin darse cuenta que su gran bocata y sentimientos se le escapan. Se cubre la boca con las manos soltando el celular, ruborizada. ¡No es que ella quiera conquistar al ogro! ¡No!

¿En serio? Elizaveta no cree eso.

―Te contaré una historia.

―Eli-san, no. ―Sakura le interrumpe, haciéndole entender que no diga ni una sola palabra de lo que ya sabe qué, que Emily Jones no sabe. Eso es personal. La de hebras castañas silencia.

― ¿Por qué no quieren que yo sepa?

―Emily-san, es la vida de Arthur, es algo personal. No queremos ser chismosas, lo siento.

― ¿Hubo algo malo entre ellos? ―sabe que se está metiendo demasiado, pero realmente le interesa la vida personal de Kirkland, por esta vez lo acepta, ya que, sí él es tan indiferente con las chicas, ¿cómo llegó a tener una novia?

―Pregúntale a él. Sakura tiene razón, no quiero ser chismosa, Arthur me mataría por divulgar su vida personal. ¿Puedes entenderlo? ―claro, la chica de Missouri lo comprende, no hará más pregunta respecto a Arthur― Únicamente…hubo algo que…más o menos. No diré nada más.

Por primera vez Héderváry se encuentra tensa, rezando que Emily no le pregunte nada más. Lo único que le puede brindar ayuda es dar tácticas de conquistas, nada más que eso. ¿Le gustaría conquistarlo?

―Eh…yo… ―Emily se ruboriza hasta más no poder. No debió decir a quien le gusta, ¡rayos! Pero si ella no quiere, está bien, es su decisión.

Y Sakura, se le ofrece a ayudarla en lo que ella quiera. Si necesita información de los gustos de Arthur, se los puede dar, y lo que le disgusta. No debe tomar peso a que no le gusten las estadounidenses, siempre suele decir que ciertas cosas no le gustan y al final acaba en lo contrario. Él había dicho que jamás sería amigo de Antonio, y mírenlo ahora, son amigos y rivales al mismo tiempo. Incluso, al principio no se llevaba bien con Gilbert cuando era molestada por él.

Sobre sus gustos, ya debe conocer muchos durante los días que ha estado de esclava. La verdad sí. ¿Pero conoce que le gusta bordar?

Emily se tapa la boca para no reír a carcajadas. ¿Un hombre bordando? Es un chiste. No. Elizaveta le muestra una prueba, es un pequeño pañuelo que le regaló Arthur para su cumpleaños, antes de que se fuera a Inglaterra. Vaya, sabe bordar muy bien. Las letras y los detalles son dorados y muy bonitos. Al principio a la húngara no le gustó mucho el regalo, a nadie se le regala un pañuelo en estos tiempos, pero como era de Arthur…, después de todo le sirve para sus resfriados.

También le gustan las chicas recatadas. Emily se siente un poco perdida en eso…

Sin embargo, Elizaveta se aproxima a ella sujetándole de los hombros con una linda sonrisa. Existe algo oculto en el londinense, no todo lo recatado a él le gusta. Emily queda confundida. Elizaveta le dice que lo sabrá cuando lo deje escapar, suele hacerlo sin darse cuenta, y cuando lo hace pide perdón como si se estuviera muriendo. Algún día lo sabrá.

Después, terminan de conversar sobre el tema anglosajón, aunque las dudas de la americana no se van del todo. Sakura la saca de sus pensamientos aventándole una almohada, que la recibe de regreso. Ambas amigas empiezan a crear una guerra de almohadas. De repente Jones se le tira encima totalmente enérgica, volviendo a ser la misma de siempre.

― ¡Emily-san, por favor! ―suplica la japonesa intentando quitársela de encima sin resultados. Es abrazada. Se enrojece.

En tanto la húngara revisa su notebook sin salir de la cama.

―Oye Emily, ¿nadie más te ha molestado después del grito? ―llama su atención para sentarla y hacer respirar a Honda. Emily niega haber sido molestada después de aquello― Debe ser por eso que Madison y las otras chicas se alejaron.

―Es verdad, hace tiempo que no nos juntamos como antes. ―con razón se extrañó tanto. Eso quiere decir que, espera. ¿Y sus correos? También se detuvieron. Quizás su psicópata después de todo es de la misma escuela. Debe agradecerle a Arthur, pero…tal vez sea una estrategia de Arthur para confundirla y…

― ¿En qué piensas? ―se preocupa en haberla visto tan sumergida, analizando como Sherlock Holmes.

―No, nada ―responde―. Sólo…eh. Eli, ¿tú crees que estuvo bien meterme a defender a Arthur?

―Por supuesto. Es amor, linda.

Luego de seguir pasando la noche hasta las tres y media, les comienza a dar sueño, y Emily le dice a Sakura que Arthur le dijo que se durmiera temprano y sobre unas series que de seguro es de yaoi. La azabache surca los labios.

Acto seguido preparan a armar las camas para las invitadas en el suelo de la habitación. Blanditos colchones sacados del armario gigantesco de Elizaveta. Teniendo todo listo, se dan las buenas noches apagando las luces.

Emily acomoda la cabeza en la almohada sin dejar de pensar en sus nervios producidos porque mañana verá a Arthur. Él quiere hablar con ella. ¿De qué querrá hablar? ¿Sospechará de sus sentimientos? Tal vez en el partido se dejó ver en demasía. Y… ¿cómo irá vestida? Este sentimiento la está matando.

¿Para qué quiere juntarse?

Presiona los ojos, sus mejillas se ruborizan. Ni siquiera sabe si podrá mirar a Kirkland como antes, con desagrado por ser un maldito ogro, luego de haber aceptado sus propios sentimientos.

…

* * *

**Adelanto:**

Todos callan y observan con temor. Elizaveta le dice que no haga nada tonto. No funciona.

El puño de Jones se levanta manteniendo el ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios. Arthur cierra los ojos con miedo, primera vez que siente miedo de ver su perfil destrozado por las manos americanas. Acepta que se le pasó la mano en utilizarla, pero creyó que sería divertido. Se equivocó, ¿cómo puede remediarlo? ¿Dejándose golpear?

― ¡Emily-san, tu nariz está sangrando!

La misurence se detiene al escuchar la voz alterada de Sakura. ¿Sangre?

Arthur abre los ojos, confirmando que hay sangre deslizarse de la nariz de la campesina.

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** El adelanto era necesario (:3). Para dejar claro, Antonio quiere a Dacía como su hermana menor, no se confundan, no es que Chiara haya sentido celos, sólo la protege.

No sé qué más decir al respecto. Roderich, Elizaveta, Gilbert, nombrándolos se harán una idea. Si tienen más dudas, sigan preguntando en todos los capítulos, para ver si se nos escapa algo.

Saludos, gracias por comentar y leer.

¡Besos!

_PD: Sí el próximo capítulo está listo, lo subo el domingo._


	15. XV

**Notas: **Ya está aquí el capítulo. Le había dicho sobre un detalle a…no recuerdo quién (xD), pero no se alcanzó a dar ese detalle que envuelve a la trama. Trataré de que alcance para el próximo. Ahora pueden odiar a Arthur :3

* * *

Noviembre.

**XV**

En su casa, los nervios no se detienen por nada. Todavía quedan tres horas para juntarse con Arthur, sin saber que de qué quiere hablar. Su padre le preguntó qué le sucedía por ese semblante concentrado en otra cosa en vez de guardar sus pertenencias en el armario y saber cómo le fue en su fiesta de chicas.

Se encuentra en las nubes.

Va al baño a refrescarse. Un largo baño, hundiéndose en el agua de la tina. Al salir, se viste con lo más liviano, después de almorzar verá que se pondrá para la cita. ¿Cuál cita? No es una cita, es una conversación que no sabe de qué.

Respira hondo al sentarse todos juntos ante la segunda comida del día. Toma el tenedor y enreda los espaguetis hasta ver lo suficientemente sujetado para llevarlo a su boca. Así se mantiene hasta terminar, y entra a su cuarto con la sangre bombardeando su interior. Cierra la puerta. Se toca la cara, está caliente. Se mira en el espejo colgado en la pared que llega hasta el suelo, viendo toda su figura vestida cómodamente. No le queda mucho tiempo para quedarse parada a pensar y adivinar qué es lo que quiere Kirkland. Sacude la cabeza, es momento de despejarse. Tal vez quiere hablar del partido o sobre la escuela, o sobre que habló con su entrenador para que la dejara seguir yendo a sus prácticas, o le tiene una nueva orden. Eso puede ser, no puede ser otra cosa fuera de lo común.

Decide abrir su armario y revisa con sus orbes azules los atuendos que posee. Trabajará en una boutique, hoy será su práctica. ¿Cuál prenda le vendrá bien?

Los minutos pasan eligiendo los colores entre pantalones, faldas largas y cortas, vestidos, camisetas, camisas, chaquetas, zapatos, botas. Todo desparramado en forma de montaña sobre su cama. Ordena un poco, optando en los colores. Se viste muy relajada sin percatarse que afuera hace un frío horroroso. Cuando regresó a su casa el aire era tibio.

Arreglada, según ella, se peina rápidamente y su nana golpea y entra. ¿Saldrá sin avisar? ¿Tiene una cita?

―N-N-No es una cita, nana. ―intenta ocultar el sonrojo.

―Esa ropa dice lo contrario, hija ―por sus años, sabe perfectamente cuando es una cita, pero su granjerita le dice que no es. Se confunde―. ¿Entonces?

―Bueno… ―se acaricia el cuello y levanta la mirada hacia su nana― Arthur quiere conversar conmigo. ―no es necesario esconder.

Su nana Esther cierra la puerta, esto es sólo de mujeres. De una mujer madura a una mujer niña con problemas de ropa.

La mujer es cariñosa en decirle con sinceridad que esas prendas manifiestan desesperadamente que tendrá una cita y para conquistar. No importa si no es o es una cita, debe ser menos evidente, ya que el chico saldrá arrancando por pensar que es una desesperada. A su edad, todavía no es apropiado liberar su sensualidad, siempre la ternura y lo elegante por delante.

Emily se sienta desanimada en la cama, pues no sabe cómo ir vestida si no es una cita. Quiere verse bien, pero no como dijo su nana. Una desesperada. Pero para eso está su querida nana, para ayudarla.

Ella se dirige a abrir el armario explicando que debe ir recatada como si fuera una cita, la cual no lo es. De los colgadores saca un vestido rojo, o eso parece. No es un vestido, es una chaqueta de invierno que parece vestido. Luego saca con la mano libre unas calzas negras y una camiseta de cualquier color, sólo es para abrigar abajo, su torso. Las prendas las deposita en la cama, al lado de la misurence, y termina entregándole unas botas negras de invierno.

Emily recuerda ese chaquetón, era su regalo de dieciséis que le dio su padre. Lo había olvidado.

―Vístete rápido, no te debe quedar mucho tiempo. ―le informa su nana, apresurando a Emily en desvestirse y vestirse.

La chaqueta roja le llega hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. En la cintura trae un cinturón negro. Y su nana le abrocha el botón del cuello para que el aire helado no entre y se enferme. Posterior, recuerda en colocarle un gorro de lana sobre su cabeza.

―Hace mucho frío afuera. ―menciona la mujer mayor, acariciándole los hombros. Ya está lista y muy bonita.

Emily agradece el gesto y todo lo que hace por ella cuando anda perdida. Revisa la hora en su teléfono y debe irse enseguida. Si papá pregunta, se fue a juntar con unas amigas. A lo mejor le dará un ataque si le dice que se juntará con un chico, sin importar que fuera Arthur.

Sonríe y recibe un beso de su nana.

Respira hondo y va en marcha.

Estando en el parque se sienta en una banca disponible. Hoy no hay nadie afuera, todos descansan en sus casas, con sus familias aprovechando el domingo. Cierto, mañana comienza su campeonato de béisbol, no podrá ir a clases, al menos la escuela maneja esa información y no perjudicará a las estudiantes de aquel deporte. Y también su primer trabajo. Dios, tiene mucho que hacer mañana.

Ladea la cabeza y mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. El viento es despacio pero gélido. ¿Cuánto más se tardará el ogro ese? Sus amigas le dijeron que era muy puntual, a lo que da una mirada rápida a su celular. Bueno, faltan pocos minutos para que sean las tres de la tarde. Guarda su aparato y en eso ve al inglés caminando hacia ella. Parece que también tiene frío aunque esté abrigado con una chaqueta gris y una bufanda oscura.

―Hola ―Arthur saluda si mucho aprecio. Emily le devuelve la misma palabra pensando enseguida que no es una cita, y que no debe armarse un mundo de corazones y mariposas―. No pensé que haría tanto frío. ―comenta tomando asiento a su lado sin preguntarle. No lo necesita, es su esclava, puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana.

―Nunca piensas. ―dispara Jones de reojo. Mira que traerla aquí con este frío no es agradable. Pudo haber tomado la opción de hablar por celular o por chat o mañana. Cierto, mañana no puede.

―No te contestaré, campesina.

―Como sea. Quiero saber para qué me llamaste a venir aquí a perder el tiempo muriéndome de frío, en vez de seguir calentita en mi cama.

¿Perdiendo el tiempo? Vaya, él también está perdiendo el tiempo si no lo sabe.

La observa un momento en silencio. Por primera vez la ve vestida decentemente comparado con los días de la escuela. Siente las mejillas colorearse de apoco y reacciona a suspirar, controlándose.

―Es sobre el partido. ―informa. Emily se sorprende y se ruboriza, ¡lo sabía! Sabía que sería del partido, sabía que se trataría de que fue una tonta en dejar escapar sus sentimientos. Le va a preguntar, está segura que lo hará.

Fija sus azules en sus piernas vestidas de negro. Sus pómulos se tornan rojos y su corazón se le dispara a mil por horas. Está perdida.

― ¿Por qué te metiste a defenderme? ―pregunta girando a mirar a la rubia que se paraliza unos segundos para verlo a él.

― ¿Esa es la pregunta? ¿Sólo eso? ―cuestiona, tensa con esas ideas deambulando por su mente.

―Sí, ¿qué más debería preguntar?

―No, nada ―surca un poco los labios de alivio y de que no es necesario hacer otras preguntas. Gracias al cielo. Ahora le contestará… ¿qué le contestará? Llega al mismo punto, que lo hizo porque le gusta. No puede decirle eso, ni muerta. Vamos, debe pensar en algo creíble―. La verdad…lo hice porque… ―mira al paisaje.

―No me gustan que me respondan sin mirar a la cara. ―ordena Arthur, para variar.

La chica exhala y hace caso, después todo su gesto fue desubicado. Su padre también le ha enseñado que a la gente hay que mirarlas cuando hablan, o sería una falta de respeto.

―Bien señor dictador ―es imposible que le guste ese sujeto―, lo hice porque…porque estaba confundida.

¿Así? ¿De qué?

―R2D2, si no iba a defenderte, te hubieras enojado conmigo y me darías un castigo de llevar cien libros a la biblioteca. Y si iba, te enojarías conmigo por entrometerme y me castigarías con los cien libros. ¿Entiendes mi punto y confusión? ―es exactamente el mismo enredo que tuvo en el partido.

―Trataste de actuar como una esclava sin mis órdenes. ¿Eso? ―arquea una ceja, cruzando los brazos y las piernas.

―Algo así. ―se acobija en su propio cuerpo, guardando silencio, esperando a que el británico diga algo más. No deja de mirarla, simplemente tiene en mente la imagen de la campesina cohibida al entregarle la botella de agua. Frunce el ceño, se comporta igual, ¿qué le sucede?

Emily quiere que deje de hacer eso, la pone nerviosa. Las manos dentro de sus bolsillos sudan frío.

―No lo vuelvas hacer, en ninguna pelea o discusión que tenga con alguien, sin que yo te lo ordene ―le informa severo, como si fuera su padre―. Si se me da la gana de utilizarte como escudo, lo haré.

Que delicado de su parte, le impacta de sobremanera. Como le dan ganas de destrozarle el rostro de niñito elegante. ¡¿Cómo demonios siente mariposas por él?!

Le va a contestar que no es ningún escudo, que use otra cosa, no a ella. No obstante, Kirkland se le adelanta, porque sabe que le dirá eso.

―Antes de irme, ¿cómo se encuentra tu hombro?

―Ah…bien, muy bien. Gracias por preocuparte. ―se lo agradece en serio y sin pensarlo, sorprendiéndolo.

― ¿Qué? ―pero, surca una sonrisa cínica acariciándose la sien, dando a entender que se burla de la rubia. ¿Dijo algo malo para que se ponga a reír entre dientes?― ¿Cómo piensas funcionar si tienes un hombro delicado? Las esclavas deben estar intactas y funcionales.

Emily Jones frunce el entrecejo. Comprende lo que dice, sólo se preocupó para seguir llevándole sus porquerías. Ahora se está comportando de modo frío, antipático e indiferente. El que conoce desde el primer día que lo conoció.

Aunque, Arthur sí estuvo preocupado, lo estaría ante cualquier persona que lo rodeara, a excepción de sus hermanos. Al menos esa es la explicación para sí mismo, ante su reacción cuando Iván empujó a la de cabellos dorados.

Y el anglosajón se pone de pie, despidiéndose.

¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Para eso la envió aquí? Rápidamente la chica también se levanta haciéndolo voltear con su llamado furioso.

― ¿No pudo haber sido por chat o por teléfono?

―Ya te dije, no me gusta hablar con las personas por esos medios cuando se trata de algo importante, y no iba a esperar hasta mañana. Y mañana, recuerda mi té. ―parece que lo único que saber hacer con sus grandes cejas es fruncirlas.

―Me dan ganas de estrangularte, Kirkland ―no bromea, de verdad tiene esas ganas, pero surca los labios al oír sobre el té. Mañana no tendrá clases, estará en el partido de béisbol. Ja, es muy idiota la esperará todo el día―. Y claro, te llevaré tu deliciosa taza de té sin complicaciones.

―Más te vale. ―siente que algo no andará bien mañana. Como sea, se despiden cariñosamente.

―Tropiézate en el camino.

―También tenga una buena tarde, señorita campesina.

Se dan la espalda y cada quien por su camino.

Arthur levanta la vista al cielo blanco y gris. Acepta que la granjera de personalidad explosiva se veía bien hoy. El rojo le queda.

Se muerde el labio. Es suficiente tenerla en mente. Ya aclaró sus dudas de que la campesina se haya metido en la pelea. ¿Confundida, eh? Había pensado otra cosa en la mañana, tal vez que él le gustara a ella. Eso sería tonto. No la trata como una florecilla de diamantes, no hay razón. Y si fuera así, tendría que alejarla.

Emily, se le ocurre recién en haberle preguntado una duda suya, correspondiente al primer día que lo vio. ¿Por qué le regaló un dulce y luego fue tan ogro con ella? Lo dejará para otro momento, si es que se acuerda.

.

.

.

En la noche su maestra de historia y geografía la llamó al teléfono, aunque tenía el conocimiento de que Emily no iría a clases por el campeonato, la necesitaba temprano, a primera hora, alcanzaría a llegar al partido. Es urgente ir. Y lo que más quiere es no ver a Arthur, después de lo de ayer. Ojalá no la vea, se enojará por no haberle dicho que hoy no estará con él para cumplirle sus caprichos. Un segundo, ¿le importa que se enoje? Claro que no, ella puede hacer lo que se le da la gana. Pero demonios, perdió una apuesta. Pero demonios, le gusta.

Vestida de beisbolista con el bate sujetado a su espalda, se dirige por los pasillos de Thomas Jefferson High School sosteniendo un vaso de poliestireno, llenado de té rojo para el inglés. Exacto, prefiere no comenzar con un mal día, sólo por esta vez. Primero va al aula y no hay nadie. Deposita el vaso en la mesa de Arthur y se queda allí unos segundos. Pensar que hoy estará solo…

Emily por Dios, no debes sentir lastima por ese ogro malagradecido, no se merece tus lastimas, sino tu rencor. Sí señor.

Digna, gira y va rápidamente al aula de profesores, donde la espera la maestra. Le piden que espere unos minutos, no será demasiado. Ella se encuentra ordenando unos papeles y buscando lo urgente de la americana, que no se mueve frente a la puerta, dando pequeñas vueltecitas de aquí para allá, volviéndose a quedar quieta, observando el techo.

Los alumnos van apareciendo para iniciar las clases. Arthur Kirkland divisa a la distancia una figura beisbolista de blanco y rojo de espaldas. Pantalones cortos, chaqueta, gorro, tenis blancos, y medias arriba de las rodillas color rojo. Pestañea desorientado. ¿No se supone que la práctica es más tarde? Quizás la chica debe estar perdida.

Dar un poco de su buena obra del día no le hará malo, tal vez a la chica. Jesús, ojalá no se transforme como las otras locas de fanáticas.

Decide acercarse y se detiene a su lado buscando su rostro.

― ¿Estás perdida? ―pregunta preocupado, mas desaparece ese sentimiento cuando la chica le dirige la mirada. Da un sobresalto lleno de sorpresa, jamás pensó que era la campesina vestida…así. ¿Qué hace vestida así y por qué demonios se siente nervioso?― ¿Por qué estás vestida así?

―Ups ―ese sonido no suena bueno para el chico de Inglaterra―. Ayer no pude contarte que hoy tengo campeonato de béisbol, se me olvidó.

¿Se le olvidó? ¿O no quiso decirle?

Las dos cosas. Es venganza por lo de ayer, de todo.

Es completamente infantil esa chica, no caerá en el juego de salir de sus casillas. Está enojado, pero será suave para expresar su estado de ánimo, si Jones no le interrumpe y no le lea la mente.

―Tendrás un día sin tu esclava, ¿podrás con eso? ―sonríe maliciosamente ante el puente arrugado entre las cejas del ogro.

―Te daré mil órdenes cuando regreses a esperarme a terminar mi práctica. ―es claro y conciso, no le interesa si ella no pueda entrar más a su entrenamiento, deberá esperarlo en alguna parte del establecimiento.

Sin embargo, Emily sonríe una vez más con mucho ego, informándole a Arthur que, después de su partido, tiene trabajo en una boutique de ropa. En resumen, estos segundos son los únicos que estarán juntos hasta mañana. ¿Qué le parece?

¡Mal, por supuesto! ¡¿Y dónde está su taza de té?! ¡No importa si va o no va al partido, quiere su té, así se lo ordenó para todos los días de la semana!

―Señorita Jones, por favor, la maestra la espera. ―una señora joven los interrumpe, no obstante la rubia no le ha contestado a Arthur.

Ella suspira cansada. ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan alterado?

―Te dejé el té en tu mesa, para que dejes de criticar. ―el volumen de sus palabras bajan y entra al cuarto dejando a Arthur con las palabras en la boca. Palabras aturdidas de que su esclava campesina haya obedecido de todas formas. A lo mejor, no debió tratarla de ese modo, ya que cumple con su rol a pesar de los impedimentos.

¡Cielos, su té! Corre a toda velocidad antes de que alguien toque su vaso.

Mientras, Emily cierra la puerta del cuarto, dirigiéndose hacia la maestra. Que sea rápido lo que le tenga que decir, tiene un partido para hacer llorar a las niñas de la escuela rival.

― ¿Cómo ha estado, señorita Jones? ―pregunta amable posando sus manos por detrás de sus hombros para sentarla.

―Muy bien, gracias maestra ―dibuja una pequeña sonrisa. No tiene mucho tiempo así que apresura las cosas―. ¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo?

―Ay, pequeña ―suspira como si fuera lo más triste de su vida, cogiendo una hoja de informe del rendimiento de la estadounidense―. ¿Has visto tus resultados de mi asignatura? ―Emily recuerda el último examen, no le fue muy bien― Emily, estás en peligro si no das tu mayor esfuerzo, debes estudiar más.

Pero sí ella estudia, lo que sucede, que historia y geografía no la adoran, no tienen química. Siempre estudia con Sakura para esos exámenes tan particulares y al ver la hoja, se bloquea y se le enredan los países con sus historias. No es fácil, no tiene una gran capacidad de retener todas esas informaciones de más de cien países. Solamente conoce la historia completa de su querido país que ama la libertad. Nada más que eso. En su cabeza sólo existen George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Theodore Roosevelt, Abraham Lincoln, Franklin D. Roosevelt, Walt Disney, Ronald McDonald, Homero Simpson, entre otros. No conoce más allá de Hitler. Ni siquiera sabe dónde queda Tailandia.

¿Qué puede hacer? No quiere ir a la escuela de verano. No quiere desilusionar a su padre…

A su maestra le queda una sola opción: Un tutor. Buscará a alguien de la escuela que pueda darle un mejor aprendizaje, agradeciendo de todos modos a Sakura por dar su tiempo, pero no ha servido de mucho.

Emily pestañea varias veces. ¿Tendrá un tutor? ¿Qué su profesora lo traerá mañana para conocerlo? Es lo único que le queda, es su única luz de escape. Le quedan pocos exámenes para aquella asignatura en peligro. Tómala o déjala.

La toma. No desea echar a perder sus vacaciones de verano, su viaje a Calaway.

Con la conversación terminada, Emily crea su propia carrera con el tiempo, donde su padre le avisa por mensaje que estará en el primer asiento para verla jugar. Corre a toda velocidad, extrañaba correr así, como cuando perseguía a las gallinas o intentaba ganarle a su caballo.

.

El té se encontraba tibio cuando lo ingirió. Puso mala cara. Tenía frío. Hubiera preferido el té caliente. Pero vale el esfuerzo de la campesina.

Yace caminando por los pasillos sin saber qué hacer. Está sólo. Gilbert, ni idea donde anda. Antonio, de seguro con Chiara. En estos días lo ha visto más maduro y serio, y sin estar muy pegado a la italiana mayor, a nadie le gusta tener un chicle en sus zapatos.

Y bueno, como iba diciendo, no tiene a nadie. Se siente abandonado. Tonta campesina.

Tampoco Sakura está con él, podría darle un poco de su tiempo sabiendo que la gringa fue a su campeonato. Espera un segundo, ¿Sakura sabía lo de Emily y no le contó? ¿Ellas dos armaron éste complot para hacerlo sentir abúlico y abandonado?

Sakura debe estar con Elizaveta, en la sala o en el patio. Irá por la primera alternativa.

Llega al aula y justamente la asiática se encuentra charlando con la italiana menor y la húngara. Arthur carraspea la garganta llamando sus atenciones, clavando su mirada verde en los azabaches, que no perciben nada bueno. La llama con orden, tienen que hablar. Sakura se excusa que sería mejor dejarlo para el final de las clases, cosa que no sirve de mucho, cabreando a su amigo a llegar donde ella y llevársela tomándola de la mano.

No la presiona fuerte, no le hace daño. Es suave con dirigirla a un sector de los recorridos que se mantienen sin nadie a la vista. La suelta.

―Sakura, ¿tú sabías que hoy sería el campeonato de la campesina?

Lo nota enfadado por el tema. Tal parece que no tenía el conocimiento de que Emily no estaría hoy. Ella no se lo contó, debió hacerlo. No le gusta ver a Arthur enojado.

―Sí, lo sabía.

― ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

―Creí que Emily-san te lo diría. ―se equivocó, y como el corazón de su mejor amiga está fijado en su mejor amigo, le debió ser difícil. Aun así, ¿por qué tanta alteración de que esté o no?

―B-Bueno es… ―gira el rostro y traga sin tener idea de cómo continuar respondiendo― es mi esclava, y en estos momentos la necesito.

― ¿Para qué?

―Para todo lo que quiera. ―responde sin preámbulo, observando el cambio se actitud de la japonesa. Lo fulmina con sus ojos.

―Arthur… ―respira despacio. Sabe que es la enésima vez que le repite a su amigo que sea más bueno con Emily, no le pide que sea un sol, sólo más blando, que no la trate tan mal y que no la recrimine por ser distinta y no provenir de Londres. A su amiga no le toma importancia esas palabras, pero a ella sí, aunque Emily diga que no le interesa, Honda cree en lo contrario. La conoce, y si Arthur supiera que Emily gusta de él, él entraría en un colapso. Y para Sakura, sería lo mejor del mundo, haría olvidar y aliviar ese miedo que tiene el británico. Emily podría lograrlo.

Lo único que anhela, que sea bueno con Emily. Es su mejor amiga, no quiere verla triste ni enojada por culpa de su mejor amigo. Ha tenido una vida difícil donde nunca ha dejado de sonreír. Supone que él sabe sobre lo ocurrido en la anterior escuela de la estadounidense.

Arthur acierta. Le contó, pero no es su culpa. Tampoco será como el idiota que recibió el bate de la campesina, además sus gustos son otros.

Los gustos son lo de menos, dice Sakura. Tiene miedo de que Arthur se vaya acostumbrando a mandar a su amiga para todas partes, donde ella se lleva las consecuencias. Es cuestión de tomar ejemplo al partido de fútbol del campeonato. ¿Cómo salió Emily? Un chico la agarró y la tiró al suelo, lastimándole el hombro, porque no sabía si ir o no a defender a su amo.

No quiere pensar en qué otros accidentes tendrá su amiga.

―Por favor, Arthur. No quiero que seas un príncipe, quiero que se lleven bien. Ustedes dos son mis mejores amigos. ―las cejas le suplican. Y agrega, que en algún momento Emily saldrá de sus sonrisas. Toda chica posee un límite, ella no es la excepción. Y no van hacer de las cachetadas que ha recibido Kirkland, van hacer peores.

El inglés inhala y exhala. No olvidará que la rubia es su esclava, seguirá dándole órdenes, sin embargo, será suave. Esta vez lo hará, por su amiga. Le da su palabra.

Sakura Honda surca una sonrisa. Por dentro celebra, es un pequeño truco para que Arthur se acerque a Emily a llevarse mejor y que ella conozca el lado bueno del inglés. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer por ellos dos, más por Emily. No puede meterse y decirle a Arthur los verdaderos sentimientos de la rubia. Emily cortaría cualquier vínculo que las una.

Hablando de Emily, ojalá tenga buenos resultados del partido de béisbol. Una alegría más para la escuela.

Al principio, Jones no pudo batear la primera pelota. Fue un strike. Pensar en Arthur, le hacía desconcentrarse, por ende decide pensar en todas las cosas horribles que le ha dicho y hacer, eso servirá para golpear con todas sus fuerzas a esa pelotita en las manos de la lanzadora. No puede perder. Su padre se encuentra en el público dándole aliento, y sus otras compañeras esperan en sus bases para hacer un cuadrangular. Confían en la de orbes azules.

Frunce el ceño. Está lista para batear esta vez.

La pelota es lanzada.

Las manos de Emily afirman con presión su instrumento de guerra. Se concentra y analiza el movimiento del esférico acercarse con gran velocidad. Piensa que es Arthur, se burla de ella por ser campesina, la trata mal, muy mal.

Saca toda su ira disparando contra la pelota de béisbol.

― ¡Rápido! ¡Corre Jones, corre! ―le grita su entrenadora bastante eufórica, viendo que la pelota se va más allá del límite de juego, estremeciendo al público por la potencia de la chica.

Comienza la carrera. El bate de Emily queda tirado entre la tierra y la caja de bateo, y su padre llega a ponerse de pie de tanta emoción, gritando a los cuatro vientos. Debe aprovechar, luego regresará al trabajo, únicamente hizo una escapatoria.

Cuadrangular con todas sus letras. Homerun.

―Esa es mi hija, yo soy su padre. ―el señor Jones cruza los brazos sintiéndose orgulloso, aumentando su ego. Esas palabras aparte de ser para él mismo, también se dirigen a la señora de al lado que es de la escuela rival. La señora lo mira disgustada, porque su hija no ha hecho mucho que digamos.

Luego de dos horas y media aproximadamente el partido se acaba. Las hijas de Thomas Jefferson High School saltan de alegría lanzando los gorros blancos al aire, para enseguida tomarse de las manos y bailar. Emily se aleja de sus compañeras a acercarse a su padre, recibiendo las felicitaciones. Entre sonrisas y abrazos, él debe regresar rápidamente al trabajo, su nana se encuentra en casa, puede irse sin problemas a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa para irse a trabajar.

La menor toma sus palabras y acata.

Ya en su primer día en la boutique '_Eurotrash', _creyó que era más pequeña por dentro como salen en las imágenes. Las prendas son lindas, quiere una. Sufrirá un poco hoy, pero su nana le dio unas galletas para que no pase hambre. La estrechó a sus brazos cuando le dijo que ganaron el partido.

No entra mucha clientela que digamos, la gente debe estar ocupada. Atendió a dos jóvenes casi de su edad y a una señora. Hasta el momento le ha ido bien con sus pequeños datos de asesoría.

Como ahora no hay nadie, aprovecha de sacar una galleta de su bolso. Chocolate. De repente se detiene al oír la campanita de la puerta de entrada. ¡Cliente! Deja la galleta a un lado y levanta la vista. Ese es…no es cierto.

―El hermano de Mérida*. ―susurra Emily siendo escuchada por el hermano mayor de Arthur.

― ¿Quién? ―frunce el entrecejo por ese apodo que logró escuchar.

―Nada. ―pero ella corrige con una sonrisa dándole la bienvenida y qué se le ofrece en una tienda de prendas de mujeres. ¿Tiene un trabajo en la noche o algo así?

―No sabía que una amiga del mocoso de mi hermano trabaja aquí ―menciona inspeccionando el lugar, a lo que Emily niega ser su amiga. Como sea, ¿qué es lo que quiere?―. Mi novia de hace dos semanas está de cumpleaños mañana y no sé qué regalarle. Detesto cuando están de cumpleaños al día siguiente de estar saliendo.

―Si quieres darle una prenda, debes describirla físicamente. ―tiene en mente un vestido, a las chicas le gustan los vestidos, no obstante no a todas les quedan bien.

Scott no tiene mucho tiempo como para describir a su novia, sólo quiere una chaqueta, le basta con eso, tampoco es una reina. Las chaquetas sirven para todo, los vestidos en ocasiones.

Bien, de acuerdo. Emily le entrega una chaqueta hablando sobre que es de mezclilla suave con no sabe qué cosa que el pelirrojo no entiende, lo único que sabe que es de mezclilla. Le cancela la compra y le habla sobre los buenos golpes que le ha dado a Arthur.

Ella se enrojece, como le hubiera gustado lo haberlo golpeado tantas veces, pero se lo merecía. Tiene una confusión de lastima, arrepentimiento y resentimiento.

―Ten paciencia con él. ―son las únicas palabras que oye del colorín, entregándole la chaqueta dentro de una bolsa. ¿Paciencia? Él no tiene paciencia con ella.

Luego se marcha. La mente norteamericana se pregunta si de no hablar mucho es de hermanos. Que raros son los Kirkland. Y lo de la paciencia…quizás deba conocerlo más como le aconsejaron sus amigas. Ay Dios, le duele la cabeza, y mañana tiene clases. Verá la cara de Arthur, ¿enojado?

Sólo pensarlo no tiene ganas de ir. Únicamente se ánima al ver la bicicleta que le compró su padre al regresar a casa. ¡Es maravillosa y muy linda! ¿Qué hizo para merecerse tal premio? Bueno, su padre consideró que como su hija trabajará y estudiará al mismo tiempo, y para no gastar dinero en pasajes de ida y vuelta, nada mejor que ahorrar que con una bicicleta, además ayudará al medioambiente.

No podía esperar mejor regalo y piedad que esto. Su padre le alegró la tarde.

.

.

.

Su bicicleta la estrena en la mañana yendo a la escuela, para su mala fortuna Arthur se le cruza en el camino y le queda mirando de arriba abajo, a la bicicleta. Emily ve su sonrisa expandida hacia el lado, es maldad pura. ¿Qué quiere hacer con su adorada Matilde que le regaló su padre?

¿Matilde? Se pregunta el inglés bastante confundido. ¿Le puso nombre a la bicicleta? Cielos, realmente dentro de esa cabeza americana debe haber una gran cantidad de barro.

Lo que importa no es el nombre del transporte delicado para el medioambiente, si no que ella, su esclava, lo lleve ahí.

¿Oye bien? ¿Qué quiere qué? ¿Llevarlo en su bicicleta? Debe ser una broma.

―No, además tienes un asiento más. ―indica Arthur palpando el segundo asiento para llevar gente adorable y que lo necesite. Arthur no lo necesita.

―Olvídalo Kirkland. Es **mi** bicicleta.

―Tú eres **mi **esclava. Órdenes son órdenes y si no haces caso, te dejaré sin almuerzo hoy, me encargaré que no comas nada durante todo el día y la tarde. ―se cruza de brazos, habla en serio, no está jugando.

Demonios. Emily mira hacia adelante pensando cómo puede ser tan irritante, molesto y vil y después caballero. ¿Cómo puede sentir mariposas por ese tipo? Debería ir a un psicólogo.

Bien, todo sea para no quedar hambrienta. Chasquea la lengua y ofrece el asiento de atrás, espera que no pese tanto.

Frunce el entrecejo, esto debería ser al revés, y…usa toda su fuerza en llevar al ogro cejudo.

A la entrada de la escuela, todos miran a la pareja entrar. Extraño. Emily lleva a Arthur en una bicicleta. A Antonio se le cae el bolso de las manos, a Gilbert de los hombros. Quieren reír, pero no es adecuado si no desean recibir un buen golpe de la campesina.

Al bajarse ambos, Jones amarra con seguridad su bicicleta en el estacionamiento especial para ellas. Luego voltea y Kirkland se ha ido sin decirle nada. Bien, no le queda otra que gastar su dinero en el mugroso té.

Le deja la bebida como siempre sobre su mesa sin recibir una palabra de Kirkland aparte de esta mañana. Parece molesto y a la vez no. Se va a su puesto después de oír sus felicitaciones ante el partido de béisbol, y recuerda que tiene que ir después de almuerzo donde su maestra, a conocer a su tutor que supuestamente la salvará de no ir a la escuela de verano. Arruinar sus vacaciones no será divertido.

Se extraña que el maestro no haya llegado. ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?

Elizaveta tiene el número telefónico del profesor, se lo pide a todos en caso de urgencia o si tiene dudas de alguna asignatura. Marca y tiene la información. Se encuentra en un lío de tránsito, demorará media hora en llegar, pidiendo las disculpas correspondientes a sus alumnos.

Como nadie tiene que hacer, Gilbert se levanta y grita que es hora de la diversión. Antonio le acompaña, como siempre.

Arthur llama a Emily, como prometió le dará las mil órdenes que le debía de ayer, además es su pequeña venganza por no decirle que no estaría durante el día de ayer. Es su esclava, debió pedir permiso. La rubia suspira agotada sin ni siquiera empezar, pero las palabras de Arthur le agotan. Después de todo esto se veía venir, tal vez aplique el pequeño y confuso consejo del pelirrojo de los Kirkland. Se acerca al banco del rubio que se encuentra cómodamente sentado.

Entonces Gilbert comienza a golpear con sus libros al español, que se lo devuelve. Es una pequeña guerra de libros, donde Elizaveta los encuentra de lo más infantiles que hay.

Luego se detienen e indican a Arthur como punto de golpiza. Antonio es el primero en aventarle un libro de matemáticas al inglés, fallando. Astutamente el rubio se agachó, alzando la voz muy enojado a que no hagan idioteces como esas, alguien puede salir lastimado, por ejemplo la americana que está a unos centímetros alejado de él.

Mas, los dos no le toman atención, siendo el turno de Gilbert en apuntarle directamente a Arthur. Esta vez no falla en la dirección, pero sí en la persona.

Arthur reaccionó en agarrar de los hombros a Emily para usarla como escudo. El libro de biología de tapa dura le llegó en todo el rostro, escuchando las palabras del británico.

―Te dije que te usaría como escudo. ―le hace memoria de la conversación del domingo, sonriendo de lado.

A Emily Jones no le causa gracia. Le duele la nariz. Siente que el dolor va al cerebro.

Gira el rostro mostrando su enfado y resentimiento al chico que le gusta y que la trata como cualquier cosa. Aquí no hay amor, es dolor en su nariz y en sus sentimientos mal dirigidos. Él no es para ella, mucho menos como la trata. Eso no es más que un amor unilateral desvanecido. Sus mariposas se vuelven negras haciendo sentir escalofríos al de ojos verdes, que no le agrada esa mirada potente.

Ogro.

― ¡¿Qué crees que soy, eh?! ¡¿Tu juguete, imbécil?! ―Emily lo agarra firmemente de las prendas del cuello, tirándolo al suelo. Enseguida ella se posa entre sus caderas, sujetándolo con sus piernas a que no se escape de su gran golpiza.

Todos callan y observan con temor. Elizaveta le dice que no haga nada tonto. No funciona.

El puño de Jones se levanta manteniendo el ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios. Arthur cierra los ojos con miedo, primera vez que siente miedo de ver su perfil destrozado por las manos americanas. Acepta que se le pasó la mano en utilizarla, pero creyó que sería divertido. Se equivocó, ¿cómo puede remediarlo? ¿Dejándose golpear?

― ¡Emily-san, tu nariz está sangrando!

La misurence se detiene al escuchar la voz alterada de Sakura. ¿Sangre?

Arthur abre los ojos, confirmando que hay sangre deslizarse de la nariz de la campesina.

Sangre…

Dios. Esto no puedo ser, es ridículo y de mal gusto. Las hadas no están de su lado esta vez, su pequeña travesura se le fue de sus manos. Después del grito de desesperación de Sakura, ve la nariz sangrando de la campesina. ¿Qué es lo que debe hacer?

Emily, aturtida, suelta las prendas de Arthur, y Antonio la toma de las manos para levantarla enseguida, mientras Elizaveta le entrega su pañuelo a Gilbert tratando de detener el sangrado.

―Deberíamos sentarla y tratar de detener la sangre. ―el inglés aun tirado en el suelo intentando sentarse, escucha opinar al germano, pero Sakura recomienda mejor dirigirse a la enfermería. Esa tal vez debió haber sido su idea, no obstante su mente se encuentra en blanco, no sabe qué hacer, sólo mira como los chicos tratan de ayudar a la campesina de rubias hebras.

Los verdes ojos se conectan con los azules de la chica. Recuerda la vez que lo miró con la misma fiereza, fue durante sus competencias. Emily Jones está enfadada, muy enfadada. Traga saliva con miedo y preocupación. Debe comenzar a moverse y ayudar también, después de todo es hijo de doctora, él sabe más de cómo arreglar estos incidentes que sus amigos.

Ni siquiera alcanza a moverse cuando Toris toma las medidas correspondientes para detener el sangrado, y averiguar si fue algo más grave como una nariz rota.

…

* * *

**N/A: **No hay adelanto, para dejarlas en incertidumbre. Pobre Emily, que el chico que le gusta la trate así de mal debe ser horrible, su corazón se rompió sin ni siquiera tener una relación de amor con él. Ojalá Arthur arregle las cosas.

_*Mérida: Personaje principal de la película de Disney "Valiente". xD_

Saludos, nos vemos hasta el próximo domingo :3

Besos!


	16. XVI

**Notas: **Sé que no es domingo, al menos en mi casa, pero no quería dejarlas más tiempo con la angustia de qué sucederá hoy. Terminé de corregirlo y está listo. Creo que es el capítulo más largo…

* * *

Noviembre 

**XVI**

Toris averigua si fue algo más grave como una nariz rota. Pone la cabeza de Emily en la posición correcta para que la sangre salga y no vaya a la garganta. Con la chaqueta que trae puesta le cubre un poco la ropa para que no se manche con el líquido rojo, con el pañuelo prestado por la húngara le tapa un poco la nariz y la insta a caminar a la enfermería, ahí será más fácil ver que tan mal está, y tendrá los materiales necesarios.

Detrás de Emily y Toris van unas muy preocupadas Elizaveta y Sakura. Tanto Antonio y Gilbert miran a Arthur con mala cara, éste se encuentra perdido y desubicado, muy pocas veces le ha pasado esto, que no sabe cómo debería comportarse. Su cuerpo comienza a moverse ignorando las malas miradas de sus compañeros. Sale de la sala y se dirige a la enfermería, fue su error, él debe arreglar un poco las cosas, y pedir disculpas, sintiendo que el corazón se le acelera por todo lo ocurrido.

Su cabeza está muy confundida.

Dentro de la enfermería, Toris pide a Emily que se siente en la camilla sin quitarse el pañuelo de la nariz, mientras busca algún paño para humedecerlo. Elizaveta trata de ir bajando un poco la sangre presionando el tabique, tal como indicó el lituano, en tanto la japonesa hurga un poco de gaza o algo parecido, deben hacer un tapón para detener el sangrado en las fosas nasales.

Con todo el procedimiento médico, la americana yace más tranquila, no es la primera vez que le sangra la nariz, pero sí es la primera vez por algo tan estúpido. Maldito ogro inglés.

El de cabello castaño se acerca y con cuidado comenzando a limpiar un poco la sangre.

― ¿Te duele mucho? ―pregunta algo preocupado por la fuerza que ejerce al limpiar. La nariz no se ve tan mal, sólo un poco hinchada.

― ¿Alguna vez te ha pateado una vaca? Bueno, duele más. ―trata de animar un poco el ambiente y sonríe, sin embargo sólo siente dolor, a lo que las lágrimas que hace un rato saltaron de sus ojos azules parecen ir disminuyendo. Todos, absolutamente todos saben que aunque sea un pequeño golpe en la nariz, duele como los mil demonios.

En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abre, es un preocupado Kirkland. Después de todo fue su culpa, quiere disculparse, a pesar de que le es difícil admitir sus errores. Observa a Elizaveta y a Sakura, lo miran molestas. A ellos no quiere mirar, es a la campesina que no la logra ver, la cubren. Apenas ve un poco. Está siendo atendida por Toris. Frunce el entrecejo, ¿acaso nunca está la enfermera cuando se le necesita?

Da un paso hacia dentro. Enseguida Elizaveta le encara frente a frente ante la víctima.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Arthur? ―lo saca de su absorta mirada que parece más idiota de lo que ya es hacia Emily, quien le manda una despectiva mirada de odiarlo por el resto de su vida y maldecirle el fracaso total.

Arthur no le responde a Elizaveta luego de dos segundos que ella le analiza el semblante. De verdad debe lamentar lo ocurrido, nunca le vio una cara tan angustiada al londinense, a excepción por esta ocasión.

El de ojos verdes titubea, pues no sabe cómo preguntar sobre el estado de la rubia, mucho menos con el odio disparado hacia su persona.

―Arthur, ven conmigo. ―ahora es Sakura Honda quien se le acerca y lo garra de la mano dejando a los demás dentro de la enfermería, un poco preocupados.

La chica de cabellos de cuervos nunca había sonado tan demandante y autoritaria, y es más, no dijo el honorifico con el cual se dirige a todos sus conocidos y amigos, a pesar de que a Arthur lo eliminó hace poco. No obstante, es su reacción de jalarlo hasta a un pasillo cercano a la enfermería. Se detiene, liberándolo a encararle también.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―Sakura enfadada, es difícil de imaginar. Su pose seria y la mirada calculadora, Arthur está perdido.

―No sé cómo explicarlo, nunca pensé… ―titubea acariciándose la nuca, jamás podía estar más confundido. Si tan sólo pudiera arreglar las cosas y retroceder en el tiempo…

―Ese es el problema, no pensaste. Arthur Kirkland, Emily-san es una chica, no es tu juguete y tampoco es tu esclava y lo sabes muy bien. ―le mira directo a los ojos y lo señala con el dedo en el pecho.

―Yo gane una apuesta, ella es mi esclava. ―es la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

¿Acaso es difícil de entender?

Arthur frunce el entrecejo, se cabrea. ¿Cuántas veces la campesina no lo ha cacheteado? Esto fue un incidente.

Honda suspira ante la terquedad de su amigo. ―Si ella te obedece es por su decisión, nadie le reclamaría por no seguir la apuesta tan boba que hicieron. Si Emily-san hubiera ganado, ni siquiera estarías bajo sus órdenes más de una semana y lo sabes bien. Buscarías cualquier excusa, o sólo la hubieras dejado señalando que era una apuesta tonta ¿o me equivoco?

Momentos como estos odia que la japonesa lo conozca tanto.

Guarda silencio, tal vez su amiga tiene toda la razón.

―Además ponte en su lugar, estoy segura que Emily-san nunca te hubiera hecho las cosas tan humillante que les has hecho hacer, nunca te hubiera lastimado. Sólo te pedí que fueras más amable, como lo eres con todas las demás. ―su enfado no acaba, es que su amigo es tan inmaduro…que según él no lo es.

―Pero no puedo hacerlo, esa campesina me enferma. Su sonrisa, su vitalidad, no puedo soportar lo arrogante que se pone cada vez que la miro. ―explica con lo primero que le viene a la cabeza, y no es mentira, es la verdad, no soporta lo alegre y chillona que es, no obstante eso no es argumento para odiarla, no justifica sus acciones. Se muerde el labio.

―Sabes bastante bien que no es eso. Te conozco por años y soy tu mejor amiga, si no puedes comportarte como debes hacerlo; tú sabes porque es, además si fuera lo que tú dices, sólo la ignorarías como lo haces con las personas que no te agradan. Sólo tienes miedo, serás un adulto y debes madurar, por muy caballero que seas con todos, debes ser capaz de comprenderlo Arthur. Y disculpa que te diga esto, pero…tu miedo es absurdo.

Arthur simplemente odia escuchar a Sakura y más al decirle que su miedo es absurdo. Es verdad que él tiende a ignorar lo que no le agrada, pero a pesar de todo no se comprende así mismo.

La procedente de Japón se aleja dando por terminada la discusión. El joven de cabellos alborotados se queda parado sin saber qué hacer ni decir. Las palabras de su amiga le hacen sentido, pero no lo entiende del todo, es frustrante que ella sea capaz de leerlo de esta forma.

―Sakura, lo siento. ―tenso, susurra lo suficientemente alto.

―No deberías disculparte conmigo por ser tan _baka_, es con Emily-san ―decidiendo mancharse, le queda una frase para él―. Lo peor, que rompiste la promesa que serías amable con ella, me lo prometiste. No quiero que me hables hasta que te disculpes con Emily-san y se lleven bien.

La japonesa se pierde de la vista del rubio. A Arthur se le presiona la garganta. ¿No hablarle hasta que se disculpe con la campesina?

En escalas de idiotez está seguro que tendrá el puntaje más alto.

.

.

La preocupación de Emily hacia Sakura se extiende, nunca la escuchó con un tono tan autoritario. Desde que volvió a la enfermería está en silencio, le gustaría preguntar qué fue lo que habló con el británico, pero mejor no decir nada. Las chicas parecen no estar de mucho humor, y no anhela recordar al chico rubio de grandes cejas que la utilizó de escudo, y el muy idiota incluso se rió con un _"Te dije que te utilizaría_" ¡Argh! Está cabreada, cada vez más. Debe dejar de pensar en el ogro. Muérete R2D2…

Decide que lo mejor es concentrarse en lo que hace Toris, pensando en eso…

―Toris.

― ¿Presioné muy fuerte? Perdona. ―se disculpa el castaño, ahora sólo rozando con el algodón empapado en agua, para ir limpiando lo último que queda de sangre.

―No, no es eso, sólo me preguntaba, ¿cómo sabes de estas cosas? ―la rubia sonríe, el lituano es tan cuidadoso como lo era su hermana cuando se lastimaba, siempre pidiendo disculpas por ser brusca, siendo que ni si quiera la rozaba. ¿Qué estarás haciendo Meg?

―Por mi madre que es enfermera, además siempre fui bueno para atraer accidentes de este tipo, así que imaginaras que ella estaba detrás con un botiquín completo cuando jugaba en el parque. ―curva los labios.

― ¿No crees que sea para tanto como para estar con un botiquín? ―se sorprendan levantando una ceja.

― ¡Oh! No exagero, me rompí un brazo en una ocasión, asique mi mamá después de eso, era muy sobreprotectora ―responde terminando de limpiar―. No se ve que algo se haya roto, y la sangre se detuvo hace un rato, así que no morirás desangrada.

―Es un alivio, no quisiera morir tan indignamente, me imagino en el cielo ―Emily pone la voz más ronca imitando a un hombre de edad― "¿Señorita, de qué murió?" "Un ogro me hizo chocar con un libro y mi nariz sangró hasta morir." Sería una vergüenza. ―con su particular sentido del humor, hace reír a sus amigas y a su joven médico. Realmente eso sería patético.

―Pero Emily, tendrás que ir a ver un médico de todas formas, no se ve nada por la hinchazón, pero no parece grave, disculpa por no ser de tanta ayuda.

― ¿Qué dices, hombre? Estuviste fantástico, nosotras no sabríamos qué hacer, era mucha sangre la que salía. De verdad, gracias Toris. ―le agradece Elizaveta con la mano en el pecho, a lo que luego la japonesa se inclina para dar las gracias.

Al lituano se le marca una sonrisa, los halagos no son su fuerte, lo avergüenzan demasiado. Desvía la mirada y choca con la joven Jones, que también sonríe con la nariz tan roja.

―Deberías descansar, debes estar mareada, te traeré algo de leche y galletas, eso debería reponerte rápido. ―aconseja yéndose de la enfermería.

Elizaveta y Sakura observan a Emily con un mensaje claro. Hay tantos chicos buenos, ¿por qué se tuvo que fijar en el peor?

.

.

Después de su corta y desmenuzada visita a la enfermería y de la plática con Sakura, decidió no volver muy pronto a su sala de clases, su cabeza dolía, y todavía tenía que pedir perdón a la campesina, sería lo más difícil, sin embargo un caballero debe aceptar sus errores y pagar por ellos, incluso si termina en el hospital por un golpe con un bate americano.

Cielos.

Durante el receso estuvo alejado de sus amigos, no era para menos, le miraban enfados, no podía culpar a nadie. Fue muy cobarde de su parte utilizar a una chica como escudo. Si su madre lo viera, lo enviaría devuelta a Inglaterra, o peor, a un internado.

En unos de los pasillos cercanos de su sala de clases que da hacia uno de los patios interiores de Thomas Jefferson High School, se encuentra con su albino amigo.

―Vaya, qué tenemos aquí, Kirkland, el hombre, el caballero. Mejor dicho, pirata. Nunca pensé que serías capaz de utilizar a una chica como escudo. ―Gilbert, con una mueca en su rostro se apoya en la muralla cruzando los brazos sin quitar sus fruncidos ojos carmesís de los verdes que se sienten culpables, no es necesario meter el dedo en la llaga.

― ¿Cómo llamas la forma en que tratas a Elizaveta durante las clases? ―de alguna forma tiene que defenderse, y el libro no lo lanzó él.

―Es totalmente distinto ―se endereza acercándose―. Tal vez trato mal a Eli, pero siempre hemos discutido así desde la primaria, además no es mi culpa que sea una marimacha cuando era pequeña, pero da igual. Yo nunca la usaría de escudo, es más, ella es la que me golpea, nunca le he tocado un sólo cabello para hacerle algún tipo de daño. ―respondiéndole tiene más irrites del como el anglosajón puede comparar esas situaciones. Y tiene razón, lamentablemente para Kirkland, ya todo el mundo le apunta con el dedo.

―Sé que fui un idiota, no necesitas recordármelo, sé cuándo me equivoco. ―Arthur se cruza de brazos. Esto es el colmo, el problema es de la campesina y suyo, los demás se están entrometiendo demasiado en esta discusión. Asique, continúa su camino sintiendo que Gilbert no le quita la vista de encima.

Suspira, al parecer todos toman la actitud de llamarlo por su apellido cuando se enfadan. Encuentra un banco y se acomoda ahí para perderse un rato de sus amigos. A esta hora el patio yace vacío y además en este rincón no acostumbra a venir nadie. Estira las piernas y mira hacia arriba, no debió levantarse el día de hoy. Es un día de mierda.

Toma su teléfono, creyendo que de vez en cuando es bueno recibir un consejo, sólo espera que esta persona pueda dar alguno bueno.

_Hola, ha pasado tiempo. Tengo un lío, sin querer hice llorar y sangrar a una chica…_

Termina de escribir y lo manda, es bueno tener estos aparatitos con internet y poder mandar correos, los mensajes le saldrían demasiado costosos. Se acomoda nuevamente en su banco, desde hoy será su banco, es bastante tranquilo sin los bullicios de la granjera.

Campesina idiota, ¿por qué tiene que ser ella la que lo confunde tanto, incluso para hacer algo tan descabellado para mostrar su punto que ahora no sabe cómo arreglarlo? Debería dejar las cosas como están.

Su celular vibra. Eso fue rápido, siempre se tarda más en contestarle, debe ser una buena hora.

_Idiota._

Rápido y conciso, imagina la cara que debió haber puesto para responder. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Su celular vuelve a vibrar.

_Pide perdón y has algo lindo para ella, encenderé una vela para ti._

Si lo plantea así, será mejor averiguar algo realmente bueno que pueda hacer él para que ella lo perdone, aunque demore.

_¿Alguna idea? Todas las que pienso termino con un golpe en la cabeza._

Quizás pueda ser preocupante que no pueda pensar bien, bueno, es culpa de la campesina con cerebro de lodo que no es capaz de procesar el comportamiento normal de una persona. Esa chica es impredecible, mira que arrojarse a una pelea de chicos únicamente porque no sabía qué orden daría, era obvio que era el _"No te entrometas"_. Era pelea de chicos, él puede defenderse, no por nada viene de una familia llena de hombres, y él es el menor.

Está en problemas, tiene que pensar mucho para saber cómo actuará Emily, mas al parecer nunca puede predecir correctamente la jugada de la estadounidense. Odia a ese tipo de persona, que sonríe tan fácilmente y que actúa fuera de contexto… Necesita un psicólogo.

Vibra nuevamente, al parecer le interesa el tema, sino simplemente dejaría de contestar.

_Tal vez, sólo debas recibir el golpe._

Bueno, ahora debe volver a clases.

.

.

―Chiara, de verdad, ¿serías capaz? ―pregunta Antonio con lágrimas de cocodrilos en sus ojos.

―No es que no lo he hecho antes. ―responde la italiana mayor sentada cómodamente mientras come una manzana, en vista de su gemela menor.

Se encuentran en la pequeña plazoleta cerca del casino de la escuela, esperando a que comiencen las siguientes clases después del almuerzo que faltan alrededor de un cuarto de hora. Dentro del casino, Arthur apenas juega con las albóndigas, nadie quiere estar cerca, ni siquiera en la clase anterior.

―Pero nunca pensé que sería capaz de ello, eres una mala persona ―Antonio hace un mohín, siente el corazón herido por oír que su adorada italiana lo utilizaría como escudo. Así se corrió el accidente, al menos él se lo contó a las gemelas. Y tampoco quiere estar cerca del inglés―. ¿Dónde está mi linda Chiara que recogía gatitos y les daba de comer pizza?

―Oye, eso nunca pasó, esa era Dacía, yo prefería comer la pizza. ―se enfada.

Antonio se impacta. Su linda castaña es una muy mala mujer, incluso es comparable con el idiota cejotas, ¿cómo es capaz de provocar tal daño?

―Hermanito Toño, cálmate. Chiara no lo dice en serio, bueno, la gran parte. ―la menor de las Vargas menciona tratando de calmar a un desconsolado Antonio.

― ¿No se supone que eres el quijote en armadura? Debes proteger a la chica con tu cara si es necesario, y deja de llorar que no he hecho nada de eso. ―es irritante cuando Antonio entra en su modo melodramático. Justo creyó que había madurado.

―Es cierto, siempre protegeré a mi princesa, a ti también Dacía. ―el español cambia rápidamente el semblante acabando con sus lágrimas, haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del lugar.

Dacía mira a Chiara.

―Esa fue una linda declaración, hermana. ―sonríe, mientras ve a su hermana sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

―Cállate, sólo lo dije para que dejara el tema ―aclara continuando con su merienda―. Oye… ¿Qué hay entre tú y el tonto del hermano menor de ese narcisista?

Dacía casi se atora con la naranja que tan dulce está. Se enrojece y se sorprende lo tenaz que es su hermana en cambiarle la conversación.

―Nada.

― ¿Nada?

―Es que… ¡Es menor que yo, no sé qué hacer! ―tiene ese complejo desde que lo conoció hace tres años, a pesar de que Gilbert asistía en esta escuela, pero Ludwig no, estaban separados. Realmente no sabe qué hacer, sólo es un año de diferencia.

.

.

.

Las clases llegan a su fin. Emily vio una vez a Arthur en clases, nunca creyó que sería ese tipo de chicos de saltarse las clases, al parecer estuvo solo durante los recesos, ya que Antonio y Gilbert estuvieron hablando y burlándose de su nariz. No puede escuchar 'Rodolfo el reno', sin sentirse ofendida.

Como acordó con la profesora, tendrá que conocer a su tutor el día de hoy, espera que no se ría en su cara por su nariz. Pide por el mazo de Thor que su tutor sea una persona realmente amable, mientras, se dirige a la sala de profesores. Golpea. Aparece una de las secretarias diciéndole que le informará a la maestra. No le queda más que esperar pacientemente a que se dignen a atenderla, no está por voluntad propia aquí, pensándolo un poco es interesante como los profesores nunca responden rápidamente cuando están en esa sala.

De repente, la maestra la hace pasar y la saluda. Emily le responde.

―Buenas tardes. Disculpe la demora acaban de acabar las clases, vine lo antes posible. ―por cortesía se echa la culpa ella, no está de humor para dar una respuesta ingeniosa.

―No te preocupes, estaba hablando con tu tutor de cuales son los puntos que tienes que reforzar. ―debió haberlo hablado junto con ella, se supone que es quien mejor sabe las cosas que no comprende.

Ya dentro, ve que hay algunos de los alumnos en sus lugares. Sigue a la maestra hacia donde se encuentra ubicado el lugar de la profesora. Nota una cabeza rubia en el asiento dándole la espalda, enfrente del pequeño escritorio. Bueno, hay muchos chicos con el cabello rubio, así que aún no debe entrar en pánico o preocuparse.

―Arthur, te encargo a la señorita Jones.

¡Que a Thor se le caiga el mazo sobre la cabeza del inglés, o mejor a su querida profesora! ¡¿Es mucho pedir?! ¡¿Por qué justamente él?! ¡¿Por qué?!

―E-Espere, él no puede ser mi tutor. ―Emily tartamudea aturdida viendo que el británico voltea con una cínica sonrisa. Si Thor no está de su lado, tendrá que rogar a que le asignen a otro tutor. El mundo no puede empeorar más su día de lo que ya está.

― ¿Por qué no, señorita Jones? ―cuestiona la maestra― El joven Arthur tiene las calificaciones más altas, creo que es quien mejor puede enseñarle, si no, no se lo habría pedido.

_Shit._ Tiene que hacerle entender que el ogro no puede ser su tutor aunque sea el apocalipsis.

―Porque es un mal ejemplo, se saltó gran parte de las clases hoy. ―bueno, tiene que delatarlo si es la única forma de sacárselo.

Arthur frunce el entrecejo, poniéndose de pie.

―No me he saltado ninguna, estuve en clases mientras estabas en la enfermería y después fui llamado aquí.

Es cierto, incluso la profesora lo defiende con que él estuvo ayudándole con algunos papeles administrativos que correspondían al Consejo Estudiantil. Sólo eso. Luego se dirige a su asiento. Esto parece que tardará, cualquiera estaría feliz de trabajar junto al señor Kirkland.

Pero no.

―No puedo trabajar con él, prefiero reprobar la clase. ―Emily sucumbe al pánico, es todo o nada.

―Emily, sólo acepta, por favor. ―le dice Arthur mirándola a los ojos, no quiere tener más discusiones con la campesina, y el terror de no hablar más con Sakura, le aterra en no poder contar con alguien cercano para desahogarse.

La norteamericana arruga el puente entre sus cejas. Maldito ogro, ¿cómo hace eso? Está siendo educado, se supone que tendría que estarse negando a ser su tutor igual que ella. Asegura que es una elaborada trampa para que repruebe y poder burlarse de su cerebro estadounidense.

De acuerdo, está siendo paranoica, pero tiene razones justificables. El inglés tiene actitudes raras, es muy amable y un segundo después la desprecia por nada.

Se confunde, y asiente.

Arthur sonríe un poco. Le da su palabra a la maestra que se encargará de Emily, estará lista para los próximos exámenes de historia y geografía, verá que sus resultados subirán como una nave espacial al espacio. Y, comenzarán ahora.

Emily sigue pasmada sin moverse. La profesora la despierta despidiéndose. Ella acierta de modo automático, que no debió hacerlo, apesta, le hace hacer cosas que después se arrepentirá. Tendrá que estudiar más para aprobar el examen, ya que Arthur tal vez no quiera ayudarla y lo haga para que la profesora deje de molestar, tal vez Thor no la abandonó del todo, el problema es que si sube sus calificaciones, el crédito lo tendrá el inglés.

Ser o no ser, ahí el dilema…

Al salir de la sala de maestros ve a Arthur afuera, al parecer esperándola. Le hace un gesto para que lo acompañe a un pasillo ya desierto, quizás quiera reírse de su nariz, aún está roja e hinchada y duele.

―Gracias Emily por aceptar, comenzaremos a estudiar enseguida ya que es bastante lo que tienes que aprender en muy poco tiempo, así que ve por tus libros de la clase y te esperaré afuera. ―le ordena Kirkland actuando de alguna forma normal, si la trata como esclava será un problema, ella se enfadará, y si trata de disculparse, tendrá la sensación que irá mal.

―Espera un segundo, ¿no se supone que tienes práctica de fútbol? ―tiene que funcionar, tiene que irse.

―Hablé con mi entrenador, claro que, le inventé una excusa. ―si le decía que sería el tutor de la chica que estropeó el partido pasado, no le hubiera dado permiso de faltar al entrenamiento. ¿Y ella? ¿No tiene de béisbol? Eh, no…por lo de la nariz.

En fin. La rubia frunce el ceño y se da vuelta para buscar las cosas. Maldito ogro inglés, era obvio que sería su tutor, si es el _"Señor perfecto pertenezco al cuadro de honor, tengo excelentes calificaciones en todas las asignaturas, y juego fútbol, me gusta coser y bordar"_ ¡Argh! Y lo más importante, _"Soy de Inglaterra",_ que generalizar y que ocho cuartos. El rubio la enferma, sólo irá por sus cosas, seguirá su camino y se irá a casa, saldrá por la otra puerta y listo. Adiós _Mary Poppins._

Llega a su casillero, lo abre tranquilamente, debería comenzar a estudiar a pesar que no quiere hacer lo que el británico dice, es verdad que es mucho y hay poco tiempo.

― ¿Te vas a casa Emily? ―escucha una voz masculina. Mira sobre su hombro y ve al lituano― Te vez enfadad, ¿qué ocurre?

Emily suspira. ―Es que tengo un tutor para historia y geografía y es Kirkland. ―tiene que descargar su enfado con alguien. Toris tal vez la escuche.

―Ya veo, Arthur es muy bueno en ello, pero te prometo que no permitiré que te haga algo como lo que hizo hoy, no te volverá a tratar de esclava. ―dibuja una sonrisa amable.

―Gracias Toris, es muy amable de tu parte, pero puedo defenderme sola. ―no quiere meter a nadie en sus líos.

―No te preocupes Emily, es una promesa y suelo cumplirlas. ―insiste mientras extiende las manos a arreglar un poco el cabello ondulado y rubio de la chica de Missouri.

Esta es la segunda vez que un hombre o un chico le acaricia el pelo, bueno, aparte de su padre. A diferencia que, cuando lo hizo Arthur, sentía que podía estallar por los nervios y su rostro se sentía caliente. En cambio con Toris, siente una pequeña sonrisa querer formarse en su rostro, de verdad este chico se asemeja mucho a su hermana menor, y no podría tomar los consejos de Elizaveta y Sakura durante la enfermería.

― ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Tienes que ir a estudiar con Arthur o algo así? ―según tiene entendido, comúnmente los tutores comienzan en seguida, así que Emily debe ir a la biblioteca a estudiar con su tutor.

―Me escabullaré y me iré a casa, no estoy de humor para ver la cara de Arthur sin mi puño en su quijada. ―su tono es amenazante y en serio, haciendo sonreír al castaño.

Toris le da la buena suerte, y le pide que procure ir a un médico, por lo de la nariz. Le dice un pequeño adiós y se retira a paso lento y tranquilo.

Jones continúa con lo suyo. Y tiene sus libros y sus cuadernos, pero no encuentra su estuche donde está su lápiz especial para estudiar, es muy lindo, es de color azul con muchas estrellas de color blanco. De seguro debe estar en su asiento. Rayos, quería huir pronto, pero su lápiz es su lápiz. Cierra el casillero y se ajusta su mochila en su espalda. Va al salón a buscar su lápiz, antes de poder retirarse del establecimiento.

En tanto Arthur, la espera.

Emily se tarda un milenio en sólo ir a buscar sus libros. Debió acompañarla para que no que huyera, no obstante no creía prudente estar mucho tiempo. Aún no se disculpa y debe tratar de hacer algo lindo para ella, para que lo perdone. La vida se complica demasiado con esto de compensar a la otra persona, y Sakura con su advertencia. Ojalá que al pedir disculpa no sea tan humillante.

―Kirkland. ―oye su nombre de la boca del cabello castaño, acercándose a él.

―Laurinaitis. ―también pronuncia su apellido de manera cortés. Debería agradecerle por cuidar de su esclava, como amo debería, pero no cree prudente, hoy día ha tenido que estar conteniéndose, parece que todo lo que quería decir o hacer estaba mal.

―No permitiré que vuelvas hacerle algo así a la señorita Emily ―informa Toris en tono amenazante, de verdad lo está haciendo. Para Arthur, el mundo está girando al lado contrario, o él se levantó con el pie equivocado. Incluso, idiotamente pregunta si es una amenaza―. Si lo quieres tomar así, sí.

Bien, el ambiente se tensa. Miradas de seriedad chocan.

― ¿Quién crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera? ―ha sido un mal día y llega este chico a decirle que y que no debe hacer.

―Únicamente te aviso, no permitiré que la señorita Emily salga lastimada nuevamente por tu culpa. ―el tono no cambia, es una declaración de guerra.

Tanta insistencia, sólo existe algo que le haga comportarse de ese modo.

―No me digas, ¿acaso te gusta la campesina? ―Arthur sonríe hacia el lado. Quién diría que la chica con cerebro de barro tendría un admirador.

―Sí… y no la llames campesina. ―responde un poco sonrojado por afirmar lo dicho por el británico. Le gusta Emily Jones desde el primer que ella llegó a la escuela, siempre sonriente, nada le hacía amargarse, no como otros.

―Entonces tendrás que encontrar la manera de detenerme, aún es mi esclava. Tal vez, si te comportas como un chico bueno, y pides perdón de rodillas por amenazarme, te dejaré un par de horas para jugar con la campesina. ―hace tanto tiempo que no saca este lado de él, a Arthur le encanta, su soberbia.

―Ya te lo dije kirkland, no permitiré que trates de esa forma a la señorita Emily. ―Toris vuelve a advertir, terminando. Procede a continuar con su camino. Lo último dicho por Kirkland lo molestó. ¿Quién se cree? Aprieta el puño, es su deber proteger a la señorita Emily Jones de este tipo tan extraño.

Arthur sólo observa como el chico se aleja, saca la mueca que tiene, le irrita las personas entrometidas. Parece que hoy todos se encuentran en su contra, además de sacar el peor lado de su personalidad. Ese Toris, verdad no sabe con quién juega. Chasquea la lengua.

Ve la hora en su celular que saca de su bolsillo del pantalón. Campesina idiota, ¿a qué hora llegará?

Ni ella lo sabe, ni siquiera tiene planeado hacerlo porque, al final estuvo buscando su estuche más del tiempo presupuestado. Decidió salir por la puerta de atrás, sacando la conclusión de que el ogro debe estar esperándola en el pasillo que da a dirección a la biblioteca. Es un tonto y ella una tonta. No entiende cómo le puede gustar alguien así, debería ir a revisarse la cabeza, no es normal. Y 'paciencia' le dijo el pelirrojo, necesita ser un santo para poder comprender a un chico como ese.

Está un poco más tranquila, por suerte hoy no tiene que ir a trabajar, menos con su nariz.

―Granjera idiota.

Emily se congela. ¿Cómo es posible que esté aquí? Gira lentamente y mira hacia la puerta del establecimiento. Ahí yace apoyado en la salida de la escuela. El protagonista de sus pensamientos, Arthur ogro Kirkland. ¿Cómo lo supo?

― ¿Cómo? ―susurra la rubia. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien esté en dos lugares? ¿Es un ninja o una ilusión creada por las hadas del inglés? Lo ha escuchado varias veces decir cosas como _"Por las hadas"_ _o "Por Merlín"_. Tiene dos opciones: Una, Kirkland es un fanático de _Harry Potter. _Dos, es fanático de _Tinkerbell_. De acuerdo, divaga de nuevo, la pregunta es cómo lo supo.

―Emily, te conozco demasiado para no saber que tratarías de huir, por eso mismo, calculando por el tiempo debiste querer salir por la puerta trasera. ―Arthur sonríe maquiavélicamente, aún no se va su enojo por el encuentro anterior.

―Si lo sabes, ¿entonces para qué estás aquí? Deberías simplemente largarte y dejarme tranquila después de lo que hiciste. ―refunfuña tapándose la nariz con el puño.

Los ojos verdes la observan. Es su culpa después de todo y debe hacer algo ya para remediarlo. Prometió hacer algo lindo para ella cuando se le ocurra.

Todavía no pide disculpa. Exhala y se acerca a la rubia de ojos azules. La toma la muñeca, con la cual se cubre la nariz.

―Vamos. ―la jala y comienzan a caminar. Emily trata de zafarse del agarre durante todo el recorrido saliendo de la Thomas Jefferson High School, fastidiándolo.

―Te soltaré si prometes acompañarme ―eso no lo hará, estúpido. Decide voltear―. Por favor Emily, no quiero discutir o pelear contigo, y de verdad lo siento por lo de tu nariz, no era mi intención. ―vuelve a darle la espalda, sin soltarle la muñeca. Disculparse no era tan complicado, lo complicado es, si ella lo aceptará.

Emily se desorienta, pero…

―No te perdono ―sabía que iba a decir eso. La deja libre, sintiendo una sacudida de su mano contra la de ella, donde ella la provoca con disgusto―. Y debiste soltarme antes, Matilde sigue en la escuela, idiota.

Con ese mal genio, regresa a buscar su bicicleta. Se le había olvidado ese detalle, ahora la hace enfadar más. ¡Genial!

La espera con calma hasta verla llegar a su sitio. Tan sólo, Emily lleva la bicicleta caminando, no se sube, y va delante suyo.

―Entonces… ¿No me vas a perdonar? ―si se niega hasta el final, Sakura no tiene ningún derecho de atormentarlo de nuevo, lo intentó, y ella se negó. Que se enoje con su amiga, no con él.

―Desaparece. ―no quiere escucharlo más. Una más, y le aventará a Matilde en todo su rostro.

―En serio, nunca creí que un libro pudiera ser tal daño…

― ¡Pero lo hizo! ―enfurece volteándose junto con Matilde, que quizás, ella pudiera arreglar algo, pero sólo es una bicicleta― La cubierta de ese libro era dura, ni siquiera sé cuál era.

―Tranquilízate. ―Emily va perdiendo los estribos, jamás la vio así, nadie le dijo que alguna vez se haya enojado, todos le dicen que sonríe siempre. Sakura tiene razón, hasta la campesina tiene un límite.

―No me voy a tranquilizar, tú tienes la culpa de todo. No tengo problemas con ser tu esclava, el problema eres tú ―como le gustaría que un héroe viniera a golpearlo―. Eres desagradable, eres un pedante, eres un… ¡Poco hombre! ¡¿Cómo es posible que yo…?! ―para. No puede decirlo, no debe por ningún motivo desnudar sus sentimientos, no se lo merece por nada del mundo. No puede cometer un error.

Arthur le queda mirando estupefacto, el sólo hecho de llamarlo poco hombre le es un atentado. Y… ¿qué más quiere decir la rubia? De repente calla. ¿Qué es posible? ¿Qué ella qué?

― ¡¿Cómo es posible que exista gente como tú?! ¡Ahora, déjame en paz! ―intranquilizada, gira a seguir su camino a paso rápido.

― ¡Oye! ―sin embargo, Arthur la persigue, no la puede dejar ir, tiene que estudiar. Se le adelanta y la detiene posándose al frente. Es patético estando rogándole.

―Quítate de mi camino Kirkland, te voy arrollar.

―Tenemos que estudiar.

― ¡No me importa! ―exclama frunciendo el entrecejo. Con tanta adrenalina negativa, el británico nota que la nariz de la menor vuelve a sangrar.

Demonios. Rápidamente saca un pañuelo antes de que Emily se toque asustada, sus nervios están peores que nunca. No morirá por pérdida de sangre, sino de nervios. Arthur le cubre la nariz con el blanco pañuelo, pidiéndole que afirme. Esto está decidido, irán a su casa sí o sí, a estudiar y a que su nariz esté mejor.

―No voy a ir a tu casa. ―demonios, ¿por qué tiene que ser así esa chica? Si fuera un chico, de seguro sería peor rompiéndole los tímpanos con sus cosas de héroes, comida chatarra, sus berrinches, y de seguro usaría lentes, que se les podrían perder y estaría todo el día echándole a culpa al inglés por haberlos perdido. De verdad las mujeres son complicadas. Deberá tomar esta opción que casi no la usa a menudo, únicamente con los idiotas de sus amigos que ni le hablaron hoy, y mañana tampoco lo harán.

―Es suficiente Emily ―con voz pesada y pedante, quita las manos estadounidenses del manubrio de la bicicleta. Ahora él llevará el pequeño vehículo―. Iremos a mi casa y se acabó. Tu nariz está sangrando y no dejaré que te vayas así, además estamos cerca. Mi madre es médica, cuando estés lista, estudiaremos.

¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no-!

―Iremos a mi casa y punto. No quiero escuchar ninguno de tus berrinches en todo el camino. ―ni siquiera "¿De acuerdo?" le dice. Solamente voltea comenzando a llevar la bicicleta.

La norteamericana queda para adentro. No es miedo, pero lo que sintió de Arthur fueron órdenes de estar cansado de oírla, y que a la vez estuviera preocupado de su nariz. Es una confusión tremenda en su interior, como si todos sus sentimientos se mezclaran en una licuadora esperando qué saldrá de ahí.

Y…asiente. Sus labios callan, y sigue al londinense. Le está haciendo caso, ¿cómo puede tener poder sobre ella? Le asusta que esto se vuelva habitual. ¿Qué pasaría si se acostumbra? Sería una niñita sumisa, Arthur la mandaría para todas partes sin poder decirle que no.

Eso no sucederá. Es fuerte, nadie le manda aparte de su padre. Sólo por esta vez.

Su nariz le duele.

Entrando a la casa del británico, él deja su mochila sobre un sillón. Lo primero que se le cruza por la cabeza a la joven es que su madre no es médica, y él es un asesino en serie.

El único lado bueno de todo es que verá a Iggy.

Suspira un poco, si el hermano mayor de Arthur está aquí, no soportará la vergüenza de que la vea con la nariz roja.

Arthur llama a su madre y ésta saluda. Le pide que le haga un favor enorme, revisar la nariz de Emily que comenzó a sangrar hace unos minutos, pero que en realidad, todo se inició en clases.

La señora Kirkland sale de la sala donde se encuentra. Mira a Emily cerca de la puerta de entrada. Su hijo menor también la mira curioso, no se ha movido de ahí en un largo rato, así que le hace una seña para que se siente en el sillón.

Ya sentada, la señora la revisa quitándole el pañuelo ensangrentado. Le va haciendo preguntas como _"¿Cuánto sangro? ¿Si le duelo en algún sector en específico_?", y…

― ¿Qué provocó esto?

Arthur se tensa. Observa detrás del sillón, de pie. Es mejor que él se lo diga a pesar de que recibirá un gran castigo por ser eso como le dijo Emily. Sin embargo, ella se le adelanta.

―Me caí ―¿qué cosa? Arthur se desorienta―. Soy un poco torpe y no me di cuenta cuando tropecé con una gran piedra en el patio de la escuela.

No puede ser posible. Lo está encubriendo, ¿por qué? Sea como sea, le debe una.

La señora Kirkland aprieta un poco el tabique de la nariz, lo cual le duele un poco, pero no tanto como en la mañana. Al parecer está todo bien, sobrevivirá. Sólo la hinchazón debería estar desapareciendo para mañana. Luego la mujer se pone de pie y desaparece unos minutos en los cuales para Emily es eterno, pues estar en la casa del británico en silencio, sin dirigirse la palabra y que ahora él la vea con preocupación, más por lo que dijo de su "accidente", la incomoda. ¿Cuánto más tardará? Esa observación le pone nerviosa.

Cuando al fin llega la señora, le da una pomada para la hinchazón.

Después de la revisión y el confirmar que no tiene nada roto, le pide que tenga más cuidado por dónde camina. Que sea más atenta, o hubiera sido peor.

―Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias. ―pronuncia Emily, un poco mejor, su nariz ha dejado de sangrar. No se ve nada sexy con esos taponcitos de algodón en su nariz. Cuando llegue a casa, deberá sacárselos y dormir boca arriba. Toma las indicaciones.

―Bien, es hora de estudiar.

―Pero Arthur, es no es adecuado que estudie después de su sangrado. Ten compasión. ―le dice su madre. Emily le mira, ¡sí, esa señora le comprende! ¡Que tenga compasión!

―Pero… ―Arthur posa su vista en ambas, imposible negarse. Su progenitora tiene razón. Si la hace estudiar, se enojará más. ¿Eso significa que perdió su entrenamiento por nada? Deberán estudiar un día de estos, ¿pero cuándo? Mañana Emily no trabajará, pero no quiere perder otro entrenamiento. Los miércoles y jueves también trabaja. No le queda más que el viernes y el sábado, el domingo podrá descansar todo lo que desee― Bien Jones.

― ¿Jones? ―la madre de Arthur queda mirando atenta a la americana.

―Sí, ese es mi apellido. ―confirma con normalidad, a lo que la mujer mayor se intranquiliza, pero no debe sacar conclusiones tan rápidas.

Y en eso, Arthur le ofrece algo para comer o beber antes de ir a dejarla a casa.

―Am… ―no sabe qué pedir, a lo que la señora Kirkland le ofrece scones. No sabe qué es pero, suena bien con unas galletas de limón y un café.

La mujer, con una sonrisa se dirige a la cocina a tráele lo que pidió.

El dueño del corazón de Emily que sigue un poco quebrado, se sienta a su lado. El celular de Arthur vibra y da un pequeño pitido llamando la atención de la muchacha. Es una hora extraña para que le envíen un mensaje. Revisa su correo, le saldría más fácil verlo en su portátil, pero demoraría mucho en encenderlo, además sería de mala educación estando aquí la campesina. Encuentra al fin el mensaje, no entiende por qué recibe publicidad en su correo, cuesta demasiado encontrar el mensaje que desea leer.

_¿Ya te golpearon? ¿Debería ir a verte al hospital? ¿Qué tipo de rosas prefieres, las rojas o blancas?… No, ahora de verdad, ¿cómo fue todo, ya te disculpaste?_

Sonríe, de verdad le interesa el tema, incluso le manda este tipo de mensaje.

Mira a la rubia de reojo que le da una mirada entre desdeñosa y de curiosidad. Uhm… ¿Qué debería responder?

_Es más difícil de lo que parece, aún no he pedido perdón como se debe, por lo tanto no he sido golpeado…todavía. Aunque he hecho algunas de las cosas que debí hacer en primer lugar, como un 'lo siento' que ella no aceptó…_

Observa nuevamente a Emily, su mirada lo está taladrando, parece querer saber que está haciendo. Gira un poco su cuerpo intentando cubrir su teléfono. De alguna manera le incomoda que lo mire.

Mira el mensaje a medio terminar, pensando qué más agregar.

_Todavía pienso en cómo recompensarla, si tienes una idea bienvenida será. ¿Sabes? Estoy un poco molesto con un chico que me amenazó. Bueno, no exactamente, pero sabes que no me gusta la gente entrometida._

Lee el mensaje completo, escribió demasiado, mas no tiene a nadie más que contarle, Sakura ni siquiera quiere hablarle. De alguna forma alivia un poco la culpa que carga. Hecho y enviar, a esperar una respuesta.

_¿Estás con ella?_

Gira el rostro hacia Emily otra vez. ¿Qué si está con ella? Está en su casa. Eso le responde y enseguida recibe otro mensaje.

_Si la vas a llevar a casa, hazlo de la forma más caballerosa posible. Quizás no te perdone del todo, pero se ablandará. _

Exhala. Ya se le ocurre algo. Se despide de su móvil y lo guarda en su bolsillo, acomodándose bien en el sofá. Emily no le ha quitado la mirada de encima. ¿Qué le ve? Cuando se lo va a preguntar, su madre aparece con scones, galletas de limón y una taza de café en una bandeja.

Emily le agradece y se apresura para regresar pronto a casa. Una vez lista, salen de la casa. Ella recoge su bicicleta que yacía descansando en la pared. Se dirige a la pequeña vía esperando a Arthur, dijo que la irá a dejar, aunque no lo necesita, puede cuidarse sola a estas horas.

Lo ve caminar hacia ella…no, hacia Matilde. La aleja de ella y él se sube. ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!

―Sube, te llevaré.

¿Qué…? ¿Qué cosa? Debe estar soñando, el ogro jamás diría algo como eso, ¿verdad?

― ¿Qué esperas? Sólo dejaré tu bicicleta en casa.

Esto no es real, no lo es. Pero parece que sí. Acata silenciosa sentándose en el asiento de atrás.

―Afírmate.

Acata otra vez sin pensarlo dos veces y siente que su bicicleta avanza por los pies de Arthur. Sus manos yacen sujetando la espalda del rubio, no va más adelante, al vientre, únicamente se queda ahí, pensativa, ruborizada. Ruborizada. Puede oler su perfume a pesar de la brisa. Su corazón vuelve a latir como antes, antes del condenado suceso de su nariz. Diablos, no otra vez. ¿Es imposible controlar sus sentimientos? Nunca se ponen de acuerdo, la confunden, y más con ese acto de amabilidad del inglés. De verdad la confunde. Hace unos momentos fue pedante y ahora amable.

Es mejor no seguir pensando en eso, quedará loca.

Viendo que se encuentra frente a su casa, bajan los dos. Arthur le regresa la bicicleta y se despiden, pero él tiene una pregunta.

― ¿Y ahora? ―esconde las manos en los bolsillo de sus pantalón. Emily arquea una ceja y se muerde el labio afirmando su transporte.

―Lo pensaré.

Tal como fueron sus mensajes, se ablandará pero no lo perdonará. Ya es un paso adelante.

Emily entra a casa y Arthur se va. Espera que la persona que le abra la puerta no sea su padre, no tiene buen humor para explicarle y mucho menos mentirle, no tendrá otra que decirle la verdad, e irá donde el británico a arrollarlo con el auto, gritando que a las niñas no se les trata así, sobre todo si es una de sus hijas.

Levanta los orbes azules y se topa con su nana, que se altera al verle los tapones en las fosas nasales. Emily intenta calmarla, le dice que fue un accidente y que está mejor, no desea que le cuente a su padre porque ha tenido un mal día, lo único que quiere es dormir. Y por lo que más quiera, que le cubra para dirigirse rápidamente al baño a sacarse esas cosas que le molestan al respirar. Su nana accede verificando para todas partes que el señor Jones no esté al asecho, para hacer descansar a la menor, que resulta.

Emily puede dormir más tranquila, rezando que mañana sea un poquito mejor, que el mundo le tenga un poco de piedad. Sí así lo quiere, así será, dando un sobresalto en su desayuno estando lista para irse a la escuela, por culpa de su celular que no deja de sonar esa música confirmadora de que es Arthur. Contesta.

― ¿Qué quieres?

―Estoy frente a tu casa, sal ahora, quiero llegar temprano a clases.

Emily escupe de su café y corre a asomarse por la ventana de la sala, corriendo las cortinas sin soltar el celular. ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué la espera? Oh rayos, quiere que lo lleve…

―Voy enseguida. ―masculla y corta. Cierra las cortinas, termina rápido sus panqueques, coge su mochila y sale de su casa.

Ve a Arthur a la distancia mientras saca a Matilde de su refugio entre los arbustos. Se dirige a él, liberando un suspiro de lo agotado que será hoy. El mundo no le tiene piedad.

Kirkland le quita la bicicleta de las manos y se sube en el primer asiento, posando un pie en el pedal y el otro en el suelo. ¿Qué es esto?

―Anda, sube ―¿de-de nuevo? ¿Qué quiere conseguir el ogro con esto?―. Por cierto, tu nariz se ve mejor.

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. ¿Qué pasa, qué ocurre? Quería que el mundo le tuviera piedad hoy, pero no tanto, no que Arthur la lleve en su bicicleta a la escuela.

― ¿Vienes?

Es malo, es muy malo. Su corazón va a saltar en cualquier momento, las mejillas ya las siente rojas. Y la sonrisa de Arthur empeora sus emociones y sentimientos, su interior salta de alegría…o eso parece.

¿Qué debe hacer? Ni moverse puede. Sólo sabe que, Arthur está ahí, esperándola.

…

* * *

**N/A: **Lo siento una vez más por no colocar adelanto, es que les tengo sorpresas (:3). Lo siento por "SpamanoRules", él próximo capi sí. Ahí puse un poquito de GerIta, ya saben, Ludwig es el hermano menor de Gilbert, y si hablamos de años de país, Alemania es menor que Italia y que los países latinos. Extraño que Hidekaz no haya tomado eso en cuenta… Pero bueno, el asunto es que…a mí también me complica cuando el hombre es menor que uno, en edad. Por lo menos a mí, no me gustaría cambiar pañales. Y hoy en el supermercado vi a un jovencito bonito, hermoso, rubio de ojos verdes, me quería morir. Era como si estuviera Arthur ofreciendo sus productos de limpieza de baño… xD

¿Qué más agregar? Am…esos mensajes raros hacia Arthur...uhm...nada más.

Nos vemos el próximo domingo, pasaran muchas cositas, al menos en mi cabeza.

¡Besos!


	17. XVII

**Nota:** Siento en no responder todos los review's, la cabeza no me dio para responder aunque sea algo corto y sencillo. Así que, respondo aquí con algo simple y preciso. Adoren a Arthur, y hay algo oscuro caminando por la lectura, den sus apuestas xD

Por cierto, una parte que traté de escribirlo cinco mil veces para ordenarlo bien, espero que haya quedado entendible. Fue complicado ordenarlo, cambiarlo, etcétera, etcétera.

Disfruten :3

* * *

Noviembre.

**XVII**

Scott baja las escaleras hablando por su móvil, escapándole uno que otro insulto hacia la persona del otro lado. Divisa sin buscar una bandeja con una taza y pequeños trozos de scones que alguien dejó. El enano no tiene la costumbre de desperdiciar aunque sea una miguita, debió venir alguien. A Arthur no lo ve por ninguna parte. Se dirige a la cocina, esta conversación le está alterando.

―Si no quieres, no es mi problema ―le puede cortar en cualquier momento, pero prefiere terminar y dejarlo en claro viendo a su madre quieta frente a uno de los muebles de la cocina―. No, escúchame tú a mí, si no quieres hacer el proyecto mañana, lo haré solo. Entonces vete a la mierda. ―al fin corta guardando su celular en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Debió buscarse a otro compañero de trabajo, ahora tendrá que hacer solo el proyecto de la universidad. Es mejor así, no pasará dolores de cabeza ni discusiones.

Se preocupa que su madre no le haya dicho nada sobre su conversación y su enfado. Se acerca un poco y abre una de las encimeras buscando un poco de pan para tostar. Aprovecha de preguntarle qué le sucede, comúnmente no es callada, y cuando se pone así, no anda bien.

― ¿Existen las coincidencias? ―pregunta ella para los dos― El destino me está jugando en contra, de nuevo.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―no se desvía mientras coloca el pan en la tostadora eléctrica.

―La amiga de Arthur, la niña rubia de la que suele hablar él.

¿La patito? Ese apodo le colocó a Emily. Bien, ¿qué hay con ella para dejar tan preocupada a su madre?

―Se apellida Jones. ―el colorín frunce el ceño y se tensa levemente, pero luego respira hondo sin ser apresurado en dar una respuesta. La tostara termina su trabajo.

―Mamá, hay muchas personas que se apellidan Jones, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

―Lo sé, pero ella dijo que provenían de Calaway. ―está segura que todo apunta a la menor, a pesar de que su hijo tenga razón, no puede dejar de pensar en ello. Se preocupa más de la cuenta, y de repente siente las manos de Scott sobre su hombro, para calmarla. Él también siente lo mismo mas, tiene que ser realista.

―Allá también deben vivir muchos Jones. En Londres también hay muchos que se apellidan Kirkland.

Entonces… ¿cómo puede quitarse esta duda tan inmensa? Debe saber el nombre completo de la rubia, y el de su padre. Si le pregunta a Arthur, sospechará y le hará un cuestionario sin soltarla.

―Yo me encargaré. ―al menos el mocoso no sospechará de él, quizás su supuesto interés en la menor.

―También pregúntale si siente algo por ella. Sí resulta ser cierto, a Arthur hay que alejarlo de ella y de toda su familia.

―No estás segura que sea así.

―Lo estoy.

.

.

.

La boca de Emily tirita asombrada observando que Arthur la espera en su bicicleta. Una vez más él la llama sin perder la paciencia, no sería correcto. La rubia traga con dificultar, se ajusta la mochila y sube en el asiento de atrás, quedando bajita. Se afirma del inglés, únicamente agarrándole las prendas de la espalda, sin aproximarse demasiado.

Arthur pedalea sin prisa, va con mucha cautela mirando el paisaje, a los adolescentes saliendo de sus casas para a ir a la escuela. Le pide a Emily que se afirme más, de ese modo puede salir disparada por una brusca frenada. La chica accede a rodearlo por la cintura sintiendo los pómulos arder en llamas, es la primera vez que se encuentra tan cerca de Kirkland, pegada a él. Es divino, es maravilloso, se está comportando como un caballero… ¿cuánto durará su comportamiento? Ahí viene el dilema, lo más seguro que volverá a ser el ogro al entrar al aula. Que decepción, debería aprovechar el momento. Acomoda la cabeza en la espalda del rubio, y se deja llevar por la brisa de la mañana, que agradable. Respira profundo y sonríe. Nada podrá estropear este momento tan mágico.

―Nos están observando ―Arthur la despierta sin detenerse, ya va entrando a Thomas Jefferson High School siendo el centro de atención hasta para Antonio, susurrando _"Lo veo, pero no lo creo"_, y ni que hablar de las víboras―. No te harán nada.

Emily Jones, afirmada de él no siente ninguna clase de tensión. Llegan al estacionamiento de bicicletas, se bajan y Arthur le coloca el seguro a Matilde por ella.

Está siendo muy amable el día de hoy, ¿es para que lo perdone? Va tener que hacer más que eso.

―Vamos. ―y justamente más que eso, le coge la mano. ¡Entrelaza sus dedos en los suyos! Ya no es jalar de la muñeca, si no de la mano, ¡de la mano!

¿Qué quiere lograr con esto Kirkland? ¿Hacerle que el corazón se lance a las nubes? Porque lo siente así, se desmayará, es demasiado el calor que aumenta en su interior. No lo entiende, ¿qué es esto? ¿Él es Arthur o el hermano gemelo ultra generoso que llegó de repente? Y si mira a su alrededor, las niñas se espantan, otras comienzan a derramar lágrimas creyendo que él y ella son novios.

Se enrojece más, y Arthur no para de caminar hasta quedar al frente de Antonio, Gilbert, Elizaveta y Sakura, y a lo lejos nota la presencia de un desconcertado Toris. Los saluda alegremente sin soltarla. El español se percata que Emily está como un tomate. Y Sakura se pregunta si estuvo bien lo que publicó en el periódico escolar, y si realmente ellos dos se arreglaron. Van tomados de la mano así que…es lo más lógico, o hay algo más. De seguro su amiga debe estar saltando de una pata interiormente por estar tan pegada al inglés.

Luego de aquello tan sorprendentemente sorprendente, los rubios se dirigen a entrar. Todavía no la suelta. ¿Hasta dónde quiere llegar con esto? Emily ve que se van a la cafetería. Arthur compra un té y le pregunta a ella si desea algo para comer. ¿Es en serio? Niega con la cabeza. Arthur le vuelve a preguntar, esta vez sí se encuentra segura de no querer nada, pero él le repite la pregunta, es como si fuera insistente y que acepte su "regalo". Bueno, dos bombones de chocolates estarán bien.

La suelta unos breves segundos para pagar la compra, entregarle los bombones y sostener su vaso con la infusión. Enseguida la vuelve a tomar de la mano caminando hacia la sala de clases. Sus cuatro amigos ya yacen sentados en sus puestos sin explicarse qué sucede con esos dos, ayer eran como el perro y el gato, y ahora como Romeo y Julieta. No tan así específicamente, pero es lo más cercano.

Bien, hasta aquí llegan. Sus manos se separan y cada uno a su lugar. Emily se sienta y se mira la mano con la que fue tomada. Arthur tenía la mano fría, comprende que deba ser por el clima. No era suave del todo, pero le encantaría regresar hacerlo. Surca una sonrisa y siente que alguien detrás suyo le mira fijamente. La única que está detrás es Elizaveta. Voltea. Ella tiene los ojos entrecerrados.

― ¿Qué pasó para llegar tan acaramelados? ―pregunta sin rodeos, que no le mienta. Ayer los vio irse juntitos, a pesar de que sus caras no eran totalmente de felicidad. ¿Los vio? Sí, con Gilbert, esperando su autobús.

―Na-Nada. Nos arreglamos…o eso creo. ―ni siquiera lo ha perdonado, tan sólo le dijo que lo pensaría. Y tampoco sabe lo que sucede con él.

―Entonces, ¿te pidió disculpas? ―Sakura se le acerca, podría preguntarle a Arthur, no obstante irá contra sus palabras de no hablarle hasta verlos que se lleven bien y que se haya disculpado con su amiga.

―Eh…bueno…sí, pero… ―su lenta respuesta es interrumpida por la llegada del maestro. Todos a sus lugares, es hora de iniciar las clases.

Terminando, en el primer receso Emily se pone de pie junto con Elizaveta y Sakura. Kirkland se les acerca cargando un libro. Mira a la rubia. Le toma la mano.

―Espera, ¿a dónde vamos?

―Sí, a dónde van si se puede saber. ―la húngara sonríe hacia el lado alzando una fina ceja, esto se ve prometedor.

―A un lugar que encontré, no preguntes más ―le dice a Emily―. Nos vemos a la vuelta. ―esta vez a las dos chicas y se marcha con la tercera.

La japonesa no sabe perfectamente si están bien y si ofreció las disculpas. Emily le dijo que sí, por ende, puede hablarle sin problemas y preguntarle por qué estuvieron todo el día tomados de la mano. Gira hacia la castaña que no para sonreír.

―Van a terminar casándose. Acuérdate de mí, Sakurita.

Eso da miedo…

Y entonces Emily se pregunta a dónde la lleva. ¿Qué lugar encontró? Es una banca…vacía. Un rincón vacío. ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Qué quiere? ¡Es una trampa!

―Estudiaremos un poco, ¿te parece? ―no parece una trampa de desear matarla. Nota el libro que lleva en la mano alejada de la suya. La suelta y va a sentarse. La norteamericana lo sigue, sin tener muchas ganas de estudiar, no puede ser que utilice un horario para despejarse de los estudios a volver a estudiar. No tiene sentido― Tómalo como un pequeño estudio, sé que tienes problemas con las ubicaciones de los países. Será más fácil partir por aquello, así entenderás cuando se trate de historia universal.

Jones lo mira. Acierta con la cabeza oyendo el silencio en ese rincón. Únicamente oye pequeños ruidos del patio, pero nada más. Respira hondo, preparada para ser el hazmerreír de Arthur, que comienza por saber si conoce ciertas ubicaciones que el más idiota debe saber, como por ejemplo España, China, Rusia, Italia, Brasil, los más simples. Emily logra indicar con el dedo los países nombrados en el libro donde hay un pequeño atlas sin tener los nombres de los países. Bien, el británico la felicita. ¿Y si le pregunta dónde queda Serbia?

¿Eso es un país?

Vayamos por otro más fácil a comparación del anterior: Austria.

Eso es muy simple, pues queda en…al lado de un país que está con otro país. La verdad no sabe. Se deprime. Arthur surca los labios, tendrá mucho trabajo, y por alguna extraña razón siente que los observan de algún sitio, pero no logra ver. No importa. Retoma su papel de tutor explicando que comenzarán por Oceanía, luego por Europa, Asia, América y al final África que es más complicado.

Después de unos minutos de estrés mental para la estadounidense, donde Oceanía fue pan comido, le da sueño. El londinense cierra el libro, le dará descanso, no será tan malvado en exprimirla, de esa manera no tendrá buenos resultados. La mejor forma de estudiar y que nada se te olvide, es estudiar por lo menos una hora, luego darse un descanso y repasar para continuar. Seguir directo sin descanso no quedará nada en la memoria.

Inhala hondo y mira de reojo a la campesina. Se quedó dormida. Ahora que recuerda, ella debería amarrarse el cabello como le exigió la vez pasada. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Le regalará algunos días sin escuchar sus órdenes, aunque…, la verdad es mejor estar así como están, sin exigirle, sin oírla chillar.

Cruza las piernas. Desvía la vista y nota que ciertos personajes se esconden al ser vistos. Por la Reina, ¿cómo pueden ser tan entrometidos? Ni siquiera saben espiar. Esos cuatro son unos tontos. Sonríe. Es mejor despertar a la rubia o se quedará dormida profundamente sin poder hacerla caminar a las siguientes clases. No la cargará.

La mueve del hombro y abre los parpados. Emily, algo tonta mira su entorno y calcula en donde se encuentra. Hace memoria, mira a Arthur. Ya lo sabe. Estira los brazos y las piernas. Si va estar así durante todas las clases de estudio con el inglés, sería bueno consumir bastante cafeína.

.

A finales de noviembre tiene el examen más cercano de historia y geografía. Debe tener una calificación excelente para elevar el resultado que le está dando por el momento. Si le va bien, tal vez pueda recompensar a Arthur. Más allá de sentir mariposas por él, ha sido bueno y amable en estos días. No sabe muy bien que sucedió con Sakura, pero no se han hablado mucho hasta que él juntó a las dos para que oyera que ahora se llevan bien. De maravillas no pero, la relación mejora. No ha recibido muchas órdenes, pero lo del té se mantiene y ella le ha devuelto la mitad del dinero que le debía gracias a su trabajo; tampoco la ha llamado _campesina_ o _granjera idiota_, simplemente la llama por su nombre o por su apellido. ¿Qué estará ocurriéndole al británico? ¿Le picó el bichito de la generosidad?

Y, Sakura confirmó de la boca de Emily que aceptó las disculpas de Arthur, dos días después. Vamos, quería aprovecharse de tener al inglés bajo su poder, se sentía la Reina de Estados Unidos. Y viendo que ya era suficiente gentileza hacia su heroica persona, oyó la pregunta de Arthur, y aceptó su perdón de haberla usado como escudo. Prometió no hacerlo nunca más, lo dijo seriamente, aunque Toris se le entrometía ciertas veces protegiendo a la rubia de quién sabe de qué cosa. Creía que en cualquier momento Arthur la maltrataría. Hubo un momento en clases que Emily se paró y fue al baño, siendo seguida por Kirkland a mitad del pasillo, los dos llegaron hasta ahí gracias al castaño que se colocó al frente de la rubia, mostrándole la espalda mientras encaraba al anglosajón. Le dijo que no intentara nada en contra de la americana, la defendería a como dé lugar.

Arthur liberó una risa por lo tonto que estaba siendo el lituano. Emily le explicó que no le iba hacer nada, y le agradecía su preocupación, mas no era necesaria su entrada, habían arreglado sus diferencias, o eso creía.

―Ya la oíste ―el londinense se acercó con cautela hacia Jones, sin borrar la sonrisa sarcástica y satisfactoria, cogiéndole la mano―. Ahora nos llevamos bien, y esta plática llega hasta aquí, la señorita Emily debe ir al baño. _Bye, bye._

Esa actitud era como si fuera un trofeo, a la de ojos azules le pareció raro y desconcertante. Arthur, antes la trataba como su esclava, que tenía poder sobre ella en llevarla a donde él quisiera. Una esclava pasando a… ¿trofeo?

Uhm, al menos la trajo al tocador.

Bueno, el pobre de Arthur se arriesgó en hacerle algo lindo para la norteamericana, lo más complicado fue tomarle la mano entre las tantas cosas que hizo como llevarla en Matilde. Lo había pensado la noche que la dejó por primera vez en la bicicleta, tomar la mano de una chica sin tener nada no era su gusto, pero se arriesgó. No fue tan malo, incluso sintió los nervios en los dedos de Emily. Debió quedar desconcertada, no era para menos. Por suerte ahora puede compartir palabras con Honda, eso sí que, no le agradó que publicara lo ocurrido ese día. Lo describió como un ser vil que no es capaz de pedir perdón, y utilizando a una chica para su defensa. En resumen, lo desperfiló por completo, lo convirtió en un monstruo, y quería que se arreglara ese malentendido. Como Sakura es su amiga, al día siguiente lo reparó, sin embargo alguien del Club de Periodismo infiltró las dudas sobre la relación entre Arthur y Emily, llegaron y fueron tomados de la mano, y lo siguen haciendo. ¿Costumbre? Quién sabe. Emily está feliz con eso.

Solamente que lo de la bicicleta volvió a la normalidad al tercer día. Emily llevaba a Arthur a Thomas Jefferson High School. Sobre las prácticas de fútbol del inglés, la rubia no puede ni mirarlo, no había más que obedecer a sus órdenes en esperarlo en la biblioteca, escuchando música de su i-pod que ganó esa noche, para no sentirse aburrida, en vez de repasar los países como le dijo Kirkland.

Y como iba diciendo sobre en recompensarle si en el primer examen le va bien, podría prepararle un pastelito, una tartaleta, apple pie, lo que desee. No le molesta cocinar, lo malo que Arthur se llevará todo el crédito.

Vamos, no hay que pensar de ese modo. Él se está sacrificando con enseñarle, cualquiera no lo hace, mucho menos cuando se han llevado como el perro y el gato.

'_Dios, Arthur. ¿Qué haré contigo?'_

― ¿Entendiste? ―le acapara la atención, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se encuentran en la casa del británico, en su habitación un sábado reciente.

Emily está sentada frente a un pequeño escritorio teniendo un libro abierto y un cuaderno para tomar apuntes, en tanto Arthur se encuentra a su lado acomodado en una silla, repasándole lo aprendido en la escuela sobre las ubicaciones de los países europeos, que estuvo un poco distraída.

―Claro. ―entendió, pero no recuerda mucho.

― ¿Dónde queda Ucrania? ―le pregunta para estar seguro que le tomó atención en todo lo que le dijo.

Emily se muerde el labio inferior posando sus orbes azules en el atlas sin letras ni ubicaciones. ¿Dónde queda Ucrania? Traga y se concentra. Intenta recordar, el inglés le dio una canción para aprenderse las ubicaciones sobre todo en el lugar donde antiguamente era la Unión Soviética. Mentalmente la canta _'Primero Rusia, luego Estonia, Letonia, Lituania, Bielorrusia, Ucrania…' _¡Ahí debe estar! Apunta el mapa.

Bien, excelente.

―Dime, ¿qué países limitan con Bosnia y Herzegovina? Sin mirar el mapa. ―serio, le quita el libro.

Rayos, todo iba tan bonito y tiene que arruinarlo.

Tiene que concentrarse, le dio el país más desconocido para su intelecto.

―Pues…los países que limitan con Bosnia y Her-eso son… ―hace una pausa y cierra los ojos, si no se equivoca, ese país pertenecía a la antigua Yugoslavia― Croacia, Montenegro y Serbia.

―Bien, creo que debería premiarte.

'_¡Un abrazo!'_ Grita en su interior la misurence.

―Continuemos. ―Arthur surca los labios y cambia la página del libro a leer sobre la geografía de Asia, avanzar un poco más, la próxima semana será el examen, no desea sentirse un mal tutor, su reputación caería. También por Emily, claro.

La chica le observa atenta oyendo su lectura concentrada, por dentro suspira. _'Su perfil se ve tan lindo.'_ Los pómulos se les ruborizan y siente que la magia de Disney abunda en su interior, explayándose por doquier. Mariposas, lindas mariposas, ahora sí ama este sentimiento por él, que alguna vez fue un ogro malvado. Como le encantaría abrazarlo, tirarse encima, o vivir una fantasía de rescatarlo de las peligrosas y maquiavélicas garras de un Dragón. Ella sería la guerrera, la súper heroína en rescatarlo y pedir su mano.

― ¡Soy Emily-Maravillas, deja a ese pobre príncipe del Reino Sconesland, feo Dragón! ¡Conocerás el poder del bate dorado y mi escudo de hotdog y hamburguesas! ―la rubia apunta al Dragón que tiene entre sus garras al británico.

― ¡Auxilio! ¡Socorro, me muero, tengo miedo! ―grita él.

― ¡Ataque~! ―y viendo que el secuestrado tiene mucho miedo, ataca al Dragón magistralmente y rescata a Arthur, teniéndolo en su regazo. Luego se alejan y se miran fijamente. Él le da las gracias por haberlo salvado, el Reino Sconesland se lo agradecerá de todo corazón. Su corazón podría darle.

Entonces, Arthur cierra los ojos frente al atardecer mientras el Dragón sigue inconsciente, acercándose poco a poco a los labios de la guerrera Emily-Maravillas, quien también cierra sus parpados y estira los labios hacia adelante, esperando el ansiado momento, el más feliz de su vida…

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Kirkland la despierta, se confunde al verla estirar la boca hacia adelante, a la ventana.

Emily Jones abre los ojos y se da cuenta que estaba sumergida en un sueño, apunto de besar a…él. Que…vergüenza. Vio todo, ¿qué cosa habrá visto? ¿Qué puede hacer para responder a su pregunta?

―Yo… ―piensa rápido, acomodándose en la silla. Gracias al cielo que no se acercó para besarlo mientras soñaba― Soplaba a las moscas ―comienza a soplar al aire―, hay muchas aquí.

Eso tiene que ser creíble, al parecer no. Arthur le queda mirando si expresión alguna. Ella suelta una risita ingenua e Iggy maúlla desde la cama de su dueño.

Bien, como sea. Prosiguen.

― ¿Molesto? ―una voz aparece desde la puerta de la habitación, sin haber golpeado. Arthur frunce el ceño por la visita, y que por supuesto que molesta, que se largue, no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

― ¿Qué quieres? Estamos estudiando.

―Tranquilo hermanito ―Scott o el hermano de Mérida como le dice Emily, entra de todos modos surcando una sonrisa―, no vengo a robarte tus revistas pornográficas que están debajo de la cama.

En ese instante la única concentración y deseo de Arthur es estrangular al colorín, ¡¿no ve que hay una chica presente?! ¡Oh, ya entiende! ¡Quiere avergonzarlo y dejarlo como un pervertido! Gira el rostro hacia Emily. Ella está sonrojada por lo escuchado, jamás pensó que el inglés viera esas cosas…de mujeres desnudas… La imagen del Arthur generoso en estos días y del príncipe atrapado por el Dragón, se le destruye. Quizás, eso era lo que le dijo Elizaveta en la pijamada, sobre lo oculto de Arthur. Es un…pervertido.

El británico se avergüenza, esas cosas son personales, demonios. ¿Cómo le explicará a Emily sin que salga arrancando creyendo que es un violador o algo así?

―Quiero hacerle dos preguntas a la gringa. ―eso desconcierta a los menores, ¿qué tiene que ver Emily? Bueno, es lo que su madre quiere sin decirles nada.

― ¿Sobre qué? ―Arthur de cruza de brazos, sin que su rubor de vergüenza haya desaparecido.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

La joven de cabellos dorados parpadea desentendida. ¿Para qué quiere saber su nombre completo? Los Kirkland son raros.

―Emily Franki Jones Williams. ―no tarda en contestarle confundiendo al rubio presente.

― ¿Y tu padre?

―Oye, ¿qué demonios? ¿Para qué quieres saber? ―Arthur se levanta de su asiento. Esto ya es irrespetuoso y desubicado, fuera de límite en meterse en la vida de los demás.

O parece que alguien siente celos.

―No te incumbe, es para saber, tengo curiosidad como todo el mundo. ―responde el colorín muy sencillo, subiendo y bajando los hombros. A Emily no le molesta las preguntas, no tiene nada que ocultar, sin embargo le extraña que pregunte por sus nombres.

―Mejor vete, nos haces perder el tiempo. ―gruñe, lo quiere fuera de su cuarto, ahora.

Viendo que el mocoso enfurecerá y que no tiene mucha oportunidad en continuar preguntando –una parte la tiene realizada–, decide marcharse. Abre la puerta y antes de cerrar, lo molestará un poco más.

―Enano, te pido que por favor, no jadees en la noche cuando te masturbas, y no manches las sábanas.

― ¡LARGO! ―agarra el cojín de su cama y lo lanza a la puerta que se cierra. El mayor logra escapar entre carcajadas. Que lindo es ser el hermano mayor, pero que triste es ser el menor frente a una chica…

Arthur tiene la cara roja de ira y de vergüenza. ¿Por qué tiene que decir esas cosas en frente de la rubia, y justamente ella? Nunca lo hizo frente a Sakura, bueno, mencionó lo de las revistas, pero no lo segundo. Lo segundo es lo peor. Ahora sí quiere desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra, es horrible este sentimiento de sentirse…sucio cuando no lo es. ¿Qué pensará Emily con todo esto?

―Arthur… ―murmura igual de sonrojada observándole la espalda desde su silla.

―Di-Disculpa por lo que acabas de oír ―voltea lentamente con la mirada baja, no tiene valor para alzarla―. Nada lo que dijo el idiota ese es verdad…

―N-No te preocupes, es normal que los chicos les gusten ver revistas para adultos ―trata de sonar normal, le cuesta, y trata de tomárselo sin alteración, debe haber una justificación en conocer un nuevo lado del supuesto caballero inglés. Todos los chicos hacen eso, aunque no le encuentra la gracia por ser mujer―. El año pasado, Gilbert trajo una a la escuela, se le cayó y la vi sin querer, después Elizaveta lo golpeó. No es algo que me espante, sólo son cuerpos…desnudos de mujeres. ―ella es una, ver uno de su misma anatomía no le aterra.

Sorprendente, no se alteró. Tiene razón la rubia, es normal, mas lo segundo tiene que explicarlo antes de malentenderlo con que otra respuesta.

―Sobre lo último yo…

―Tranquilo ―con el color tomate en los pómulos, no desea seguir con el tema. Le incomoda―. También es normal…creo.

―No-No, es que yo no… ―quiere explicarle, no llevarse una mala impresión de él, más de lo que está― Yo no… Bien, lo primero es cierto, pero lo segundo es falso. No quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido. ―aunque quiera explicarle, no entiende porque a alguien como ella. ¿De verdad le interesa tanto para que no piense mal de él? ¿Qué le pasa? Ha estado muy bueno con Emily en estos días, no justifica que ella piensa mal de él. Sea como sea, sólo desea explicarle. Por extraños sentimientos, si se va con esa impresión de él, en la escuela no podría ni mirarla a los ojos, ni hablarle.

―Eh, está bien. ―sólo quiere acabar con el tema, o saldrá corriendo en cualquier instante.

Entonces, retoman los estudios sin estar cómodos. Emily aleja su silla de la de Arthur, por precaución. Ese gesto lo hace sentir ofendido con razón. Todo por culpa de esa cabeza incendiaria.

Posteriormente de una hora y media aprendiendo de los países asiáticos y parte de los americanos, el teléfono móvil de Emily comienza a sonar. Es de su casa, no puede ser su padre, se encuentra trabajando. Debe ser su nana preguntándole a qué hora llegará. Son las seis de la tarde, debería irse a las siete.

Contesta con normalidad oyendo la voz alterada de su nana. ¿Pero qué ocurre?

El chico de Inglaterra la observa con atención, ve su semblante cambiar repentinamente.

― ¡Sí, voy enseguida! ―exclama tomando el bolígrafo escribiendo acelerada en el cuaderno. Es una dirección― Estaré ahí en quince minutos. ―corta.

― ¿Qué ocurre, a dónde vas? ―se pone de pie al igual que ella, que recoge sus cosas.

―Mi papá tuvo un accidente en el trabajo, está en el hospital y mi nana irá para allá ahora. ―le contesta metiendo todo a su mochila.

― ¿Está grave?

―No lo sé, pero debo ir ahora. Lo lamento, Arthur. Debo ir a tomar el autobús al hospital.

―No gastes dinero, espérame abajo, iré enseguida. ―rápidamente salen de la habitación, donde Emily baja las escalares a la sala, esperándolo como le dijo. Que no demore mucho, tiene el alma en un hilo con saber que le pasó a su padre.

Arthur baja corriendo llevando unas llaves y guardando una billetera dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. Salen de la casa y desactiva la alarma del coche. La rubia le queda mirando, extrañada y boquiabierta por el Audi A5 gris. ¿Tiene auto y no le dijo? Pudo haberse ahorrado en vez de la bicicleta. Lo detesta otra vez.

―No es mío, es de mi hermano, así que no pienses que pude haberme ahorrado en vez de tu bicicleta ―queda claro que le lee la mente. No obstante, si no es suyo, ¿cómo manejará?―. Tengo licencia, ahora entra.

Emily obedece un poco más tranquila con la aclaración. Entra al auto y se coloca el cinturón de seguridad. Fija sus azules en el británico que enciende el motor. Le pregunta la dirección del hospital.

―St. Mary's Hospital.

Y arranca el auto.

Arthur agradece la buena voluntad de su hermano en prestarle las llaves, aunque fue a regañadientes, pero como se trataba de un accidente, cooperó. Le advirtió que si le hace una rayita a su precioso bebé, lo castrará y no podrá ver más revistas porno. Cuando visiten Inglaterra, debería traerse su Aston Martin Virage Coupe, negro, aunque…, sería mejor venderlo y comprarse una motocicleta.

El camino hacia el hospital se está haciendo muy silencioso, no se encuentra muy lejos. Ve de reojo hacia el asiento del copiloto sin dejar de tomar atención al volante. Emily está retorciendo sus manos y mordiendo sus labios. Está muy preocupada, no tiene noticias de lo que habrá pasado, qué clase de accidente tendrá su padre. Grave o no. No puede verla así.

―Tranquila, estará bien. ―no es bueno dando ánimos o consolando a alguien, tampoco puede afirmar que estará bien el padre de Emily. Suelta un suspiro y se concentra en el camino.

St. Mary's Hospital, como cualquier lugar de este índole es un gran edificio, hecho de ladrillos, sin estacionamiento cercanos a la entrada. Se demoran un poco en encontrar un lugar cercano, como es de esperar hay mucha gente entrando y saliendo, montón de enfermos y visitas.

Bajan del coche y van a toda prisa al interior de hospital.

Como cualquier recepción, es un caos. Emily se acerca al mostrador de las enfermeras, necesita preguntar en dónde se encuentra su padre. Por favor que no sea nada grave, tal vez sea por los dulces, siempre ha sabido que debe restringirle la cantidad de azúcar. Un coma diabético…, ni pensarlo. En su última revisión ese hombre era un roble o se equivocaron de examen.

Su cabeza es un caos, no puede hacer que algunas de las enfermeras le pongan atención, está demasiado nerviosa, tiene ganas de llorar, es la primera vez que ocurre algo como esto.

―Disculpe enfermera, necesito saber la ubicación de un paciente ingresado hace un rato. ―el británico se impone al notarla desesperada, a pesar de la cantidad de gente que hay en la misma circunstancia, por lo menos tres enfermeras voltean hacia él.

― ¿Cuál es el nombre del paciente? ―pregunta la enfermera de manera muy amable.

―Emily, ¿cuál es el nombre de tu padre? ―se dirige a la rubia que parece estar en otro mundo. El decir el _"Señor Jones",_ no es la mejor forma para obtener información. Cuántos Jones habrá en un hospital.

―Jones. Charlie Jones.

―Veamos, el señor Jones se encuentra en la tercera planta, habitación 302. ―informa la enfermera.

Emily, sale de vuelo hacia las escaleras o ascensor, lo más cercano, lo primero que encontrara. Arthur da las gracias a la enferma para no perder de vista a su acompañante y apresurar sus pasos.

Al llegar al pasillo y habitación señalada, ve a su nana, no puede evitar a que se le caigan algunas lágrimas es primera vez que su padre está en el hospital y en una habitación.

―Nana, ¿cómo está mi padre? ¿Es muy grave? ―se le acerca a la señora que la crió cuando su madre murió.

―Cariño, tranquila…, no es algo tan grave, por lo menos no es riesgo vital. El doctor lo está revisando así que nos dirán pronto el diagnostico. ―le regala una sonrisa para calmarla.

― ¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Qué pasó? ―está llena de dudas y nadie le da respuestas. Su nana Esther sólo niega con la cabeza, llegó un poco antes que la menor, y no sabe nada de lo ocurrido.

―Sólo sé lo que me dijeron de su trabajo, al parecer estaba en terreno y algo lo golpeó en la pierna, más no sé. Perdóname por no ser tan útil en esto momentos, cariño. ―la mujer está tan asustada como su pequeña heroína.

En tanto, Arthur Kirkland que no sabe qué hace aquí aún, únicamente mira el intercambio de palabras. Será mejor buscarle algo de beber a las dos mujeres, que con la preocupación parecen no notar su presencia, y ya se siente incómodo.

Les ofrece preguntando si desean un café para cada una. Es lo primero que se le viene, podría ser otra cosa, pero una bebida caliente les sentara mejor.

―Sí, por favor. Gracias por venir con Emily, joven Arthur. ―la nana de la nombrada le agradece surcando los labios, pues el rubio le transmite algo de tranquilidad. Emily sólo lo mira y asiente dándole una pequeña sonrisa, estando un poco mejor, sabiendo que no hay riesgo vital en su padre.

Arthur sale del pasillo a buscar una de esas maquinitas de café que en todo hospital posee.

Ya más tranquilas y con café en mano, el médico aparece saliendo de la pequeña sala. Y se sienta.

― ¿Vienen por el señor Charlie Jones? ―pregunta el médico de unos treinta y pocos años, mientras acomoda sus lentes.

Emily se le adelanta preguntando por la salud de su progenitor, si está bien, qué fue lo que provocó el accidente, si pueden verlo. Es impaciente, necesita saber sobre su estado. La preocupación e histeria de la chica hace sonreír al doctor.

―Él se encuentra bien, por lo que tengo entendido sufrió un golpe bastante fuerte en su pierna derecha. Se encuentra con una fractura limpia en el peroné, necesitará yeso. ―informa escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca.

― ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ―pregunta su nana. Tener a un señor Jones molestando era suficiente, pero un señor Jones sin poder moverse como siempre sería insoportable.

―Alrededor de seis a ocho semanas, según como vaya sanando la fractura. ―con esto las calma un poco más.

― ¿Podemos verlo? ―Emily está ansiosa por ver a su padre.

―Está sedado por ahora, debería estar despertando en unos veinte minutos ―mira su reloj―, pero por ahora pueden ir a verlo. Cuando despierte hay que avisar a la enfermera para que le den un analgésico para el dolor. ―termina con su buen procedimiento dándoles otra sonrisa. Se despide, volverá más tarde para ver al paciente, también necesita atender a otros. Se marcha.

Emily ya se encuentra más tranquila con todo esto. Su padre le dio un susto enorme, ya verá cuando entre a la habitación. Y Arthur, se siente por no decir menos fuera de lugar, y ve que es hora de ir a casa, sobre todo regresar el auto.

―Será, mejor que me retire ―habla poniéndose de pie, y Emily lo mira enseguida―. Hasta luego Emily, señora Esther.

―Muchas gracias Arthur, por acompañarnos ―menciona la mujer mayor―. La verdad me sentí más tranquila de que estuvieras aquí, con Emily histérica y yo asustada no sabría qué hacer, muchas gracias.

El británico sonríe, no hizo nada, tan sólo estuvo sentado mirándolas y nada más. No es la gran cosa.

―Te acompaño ―de repente dice Emily un poco más animada―, papá no despertará dentro de un rato y necesito un poco de aire.

Ajusta su mochila, y los dos salen afuera del hospital.

Se quedan de pie en la entrada. El viento le da un fuerte golpe helado, por eso necesita sentirse más tranquila. El aire la despeja y los últimos sentimientos de preocupación desaparecen. Su padre está bien y duerme. Abrirá los ojos en algunos minutos, le gustaría abrazarlo. Lo más seguro que su hermana no sabe de la noticia, deberá comunicarle, ojalá está noche se encuentre en el chat.

Da un suspiro extenso. Al menos no está sola, el inglés la acompaña a su lado sin decir ni una palabra. Únicamente, habla para la despedida.

―Bien señorita Jones, debo ir a casa. ¿Estás más tranquila? ―se aleja colocándose al frente de los azules. Son terribles los momentos de incertidumbre, por lo tanto siente un poco de empatía con la situación de la chica, agregando que, se ha acostumbrado a no llamarle _campesina_, de eso no se había percatado.

La estadounidense asiente con la cabeza dando una sonrisa, siente que Arthur tiene ese tipo de aura que calma. Le agradece que la acompañara, quizás hubiera estallado con todas las ideas que pasaban en su cabeza, cada catástrofe, quedar huérfana y tener las peores festividades de su vida.

―Ah, oye ―calmada pero algo de nerviosismo sin alterarse, cruza los brazos sin imponer ninguna clase de poder, únicamente protegerse del gélido aire y estar desviando a cada segundo su mirada de la de Arthur―, disculpa por no continuar con el estudio.

―No importa, ocurrió esto y…debías venir ―no sería tan corazón de hielo para dejar a la rubia con el alma en un hilo―. Tenemos más días para estudiar. Si estás mejor, repasa mañana.

―Sí. ―acierta automáticamente sin saber si mañana estará mejor, después de todo de seguro atenderá a su padre todo el día.

Luego el silencio calla. Hay viento. Arthur piensa qué más decir para despedirse. Siente esa sensación de ser bueno con ella.

―Por cualquier cosa…me llamas al móvil. ―no sabe perfectamente si esto es bueno…, mas si necesita de algo, o si el señor Jones tuvo otro accidente, puede recurrir sin problemas.

Emily vuelve acertar y agradecer. De verdad el inglés ha estado muy amable, le gusta. Surca los labios y pronuncia la despedida, y en verse en la escuela.

Pasan unos segundos viendo que Kirkland todavía no se va. Parece pensativo, le gustaría entrar allá dentro y averiguar.

Sucede que él no está seguro si debería hacerlo, no son tan cercanos, bueno…, tal parece que ahora lo son y le confunde. Puede ser de sentirse blando por lo ocurrido. Sería lo más apropiado en estos momentos.

Decide acercase a la rubia y le planta un pequeño beso en la mejilla, casi un roce.

―Hasta el lunes. ―le menciona suave alejándose, yendo a dirección de inmediato al estacionamiento.

La americana queda inmóvil, todo su cuerpo se tensa por esa despedida que jamás le dio. Los músculos se le contraen mientras su mente da vueltas tratando de localizar su mundo real. Sus mejillas se tornan rojizas, como manzanas, y en una de ellas se toca por inercia. Si por ella fuera, nunca más se lavaría la cara, pero tiene que volver adentro del hospital, su padre ya debe haber despertado.

.

No podía pensar bien mientras conducía. Decidió estacionarse en un sitio donde no pasaban tantos vehículos, a pensar. Se quedó allí mirando fijamente el volante.

Respira hondo frotándose las manos. El motor lo tiene apagado, realmente necesita aclarar ciertas dudas que le surgieron después de dejar a Emily en el hospital. No niega que estos días ha estado muy amable, era lo que quería Sakura y lo está cumpliendo, no obstante siente que algo se le está escapando, no tiene nada que ver con que se haya enterado de sus revistas, sino otra cosa. De ser su esclava, está pasando a ser una clase de "amiga". ¿Emily, su amiga? Eso es imposible. ¿Por qué? Porque no y ya. Estar a cargo de ser su tutor debe estarle pasando esto, mucho tiempo con ella, aunque sea una semana. Y lo de hace unos minutos, en la despedida…, el estómago se le contrajo, era la misma sensación que una vez sintió…

Se seguro su hermano debe tener los cigarrillos guardados en alguna parte del coche. Bingo. Esto de fumar no lo hace a menudo, respeta en ser menor de edad, pero esto le supera, requiere de uno ya. Al menos en Inglaterra no lo hacía.

Encuentra el encendedor y sale del auto para fumar al aire, si deja con el aroma a tabaco en su interior, ese imbécil le dirá a su madre. Ella es estricta, a pesar de su apariencia.

Se relaja aspirando con la boca, observando que el cielo ya oscureció. Bien, ahora puede pensar con claridad lo que siente, por ejemplo esa cosa en el estómago.

Lo que menos desea es enamorarse ni emparejarse, menos de una estadounidense. Ni siquiera sabe si una relación así funcionaría. No funcionaría, con ninguna, sea quien sea. Ya pasó por _eso_, no lo quiere volver a hacer y sentirse culpable.

Ojalá que sus vacaciones de invierno en Inglaterra le ayuden, debe meterse en la cabeza que esa _campesina_ sólo es alguien conocida, compañera de clase, amiga de su mejor amiga, y eso es todo.

Sólo eso.

.

En la noche chateó hasta las dos de la madrugada con su hermana melliza, luego de que el doctor les dijera que podían regresar a casa a excepción de su padre, mañana en la tarde podrían venir por él. Entonces su nana le dijo que regresara a casa, ella cuidaría de su padre hasta mañana por la mañana e iría a traer el auto y de paso a ella para recogerlo, él así dejaría de alegar tanto sobre su presunta muerte espontánea y cosas por el estilo como que vio la luz al final del túnel, y que no fuera tan terco en hacerle caso omiso al médico en no forzar la pierna. Necesita reposo y se acabó.

Le contó a su hermana menor por minutos. Los primeros mensajes llegados fueron de alteración y de querer ir al país vecino cuanto antes, pero se calmó al saber que no era tan grave, podrá estar más calmada en ordenar sus cosas para el viaje. En ese momento, Emily le pidió un favor, que si fuera posible traer algo para alguien, sobre todo si lo pudiera encontrar, era la única idea que tenía para eso.

A Marguerite le pareció extraño, pero si su hermana se lo pedía, no había problemas. Lo compraría en Canadá tres días antes de pasar por Calaway a buscar a su tía y a su primo.

Emily le pidió otro favor, aprovechando que pasaría por allá, si también fuera posible traerle un pollito, es para un amigo que siempre ha querido uno como mascota.

Cerrando el tema, se fue a dormir.

En tanto, al menor de los Kirklande le pareció extraño que su hermano mayor le preguntara sobre su relación con Emily al llegar a casa. Solamente son…eh, compañeros de la escuela, además sabía la historia sobre su esclava, no hay nada más que eso. No entendía tanta pregunta y de querer información, le era sospecho, por eso mismo no contestó más, y creía que tal vez el pelirrojo tenía interés en la rubia. Pensaba que no le gustaban las menores… En realidad no, no quería lidiar con niñitas.

Bueno, ese asunto fue raro. Lo desconcertante fue al oír del entrometido de su hermano, que al menos en la americana no veía nada de "compañeros de clase". Dejó del tema ahí y se fue de la habitación, para darle la noticia a su madre.

El nombre completo de Emily y la relación con Arthur. Según lo que el segundo dijo, únicamente son compañeros de clase, que no tiene ningún interés en ella. Para su madre, a pesar de oír nuevamente que hay muchos "Jones Williams" en la vida, todo confirmaba. Podía sentirlo, una madre nunca se equivocaba. Si era así como dijo Arthur sobre la relación con esa niña, debe estar calmada. Lo menos que desea para su hijo menor, que se involucre con esa familia. Y por ningún motivo, Scott debe abrir la boca. Ninguno de sus hijos lo saben, sólo él.

.

.

.

Emily, con todo su ser interior llamado "Heroína", no descansó en estudiar. Bueno, se dio unos cuantos relajos a exigencias de su tutor inglés para regresar a estudiar sin problemas. Compartían los días con ir a la casa de uno y después del otro. Arthur saludó al padre de Emily que yacía en una silla de ruedas con el pie enyesado. Él lo tomaba con humor con hacer carreras sobre ir de compras con su nana y ver quién llegaba primero. Emily le ordenó que no lo hiciera, debía cuidarse, no arruinarse más de lo que estaba. ¿Qué pasaría si Marguerite lo viera postrado en la cama? No disfrutaría de la navidad.

Eso lo entristecía. Debía estar sano y fuerte para su familia, que sus hijas vieran que papá era fuerte y musculoso…lo último no.

Agradecía que Arthur estuviera enseñándole a Emily, él no podía, menos así, y tampoco tenía gran conocimiento de la historia universal. Vaya, al inglés no le sorprendió, ahora entendía a quién salió la rubia.

Siguieron estudiando hasta el día del examen. Durante esos días Emily se emocionaba al contestar bien las preguntas del británico, no podía controlarse, es que… ¡era increíble! Podía acordarse de las fechas importantes de otros países, sus ubicaciones, sus conflictos, ¡todo! Hasta que…tuvo que calmarse al lanzarse encima de Arthur por responder tan perfectamente bien. El pobre chico estaba sonrojado y tartamudeaba, sentía los exuberantes pechos de la norteamericana pegarse a su torso, se quería morir, en serio.

Aunque Emily tuvo que calmarse y sentirse un tanto avergonzada por sus abrazos cariñosos que suele darle a Sakura, el día del examen, lo borró de su memoria.

Terminó, salió del aula mientras la maestra le revisaba enseguida. Estaba afuera con Sakura, Elizaveta, Gilbert y Arthur, Antonio seguía adentro descifrando los supuestos códigos del examen…, iba jugando con cual alternativa elegir.

Emily Jones se sentía nerviosa caminando de un lado para otro en el pasillo. Si no le iba bien, ahorcaría a Arthur, le daría un batetazo en la cara. Uhm…no podía amargarle la vida más de lo estaba, el pobre rubio ni siquiera pudo jugar en el partido pasado, ya que se encontraba suspendido.

Y al oír a la maestra llamar su nombre, entró. Luego salió con el examen en sus manos, con la cabeza agachada. No levantó la vista. Arthur esperaba ansioso la noticia, si a ella le fue mal, era culpa de ella y su cabezota, no de él. Vamos, que hable de una buena vez, lo estaba carcomiendo.

― ¡Lo logré! ―mostró su calificación, era de excelencia. Tenía una sonrisa enorme lanzándose a abrazar a todos, sobre todo a la persona que la ayudó. Después de todo Kirkland se llevó el crédito, y algo más en vista de Gilbert, que ya pensaba en dejarlos solos para compartir la alegría.

― ¡Hey, detente ya! ¡Deja de saltar! ―malhumorado y sonrojado, intentaba quitarse a la misurence, sin caso.

Una vez liberado, Jones quería correr por toda la escuela, celebrando su buena puntuación en un examen de historia y geografía. También en recompensar al de ojos verdes, que ya tenía planeado, pero todo se derrumbó cuando Sakura le aconsejó que un juego de tazas sería lo más común para Arthur. Él tiene una colección de ellas aquí y en Inglaterra. Debe recompensarlo de otra manera, algo más que siempre ha querido él, que nunca lo ha encontrado en ninguna tienda de Estados Unidos ni de Inglaterra, o que están agotados. Eso se lo puede regalar en Navidad, pero…

Arthur se irá a Inglaterra el veintidós de diciembre a disfrutar la Navidad y el Año Nuevo con la familia completa, regresaría el dos de Enero. En esas vacaciones no podrá verlo. ¿Qué debe hacer?

Darle el regalo cuando regrese, así de simple. A Arthur le encantará, si es que ella encuentra lo que más ha buscado él.

Quizás, en Canadá lo vendan. Tiene que decirle a su hermana que compre otro regalo, las tazas las puede dejar de lado.

.

.

.

.

.

Enero.

Pequeñas bolitas blancas caen desde el cielo, sobre sus siluetas, respirando el invierno a su alrededor. Hay nieve por todas partes. La Navidad ya pasó, el Año Nuevo también. Al fin Arthur regresó a Richmond, sin cambiar nada de su aspecto, sigue siendo el mismo.

Emily lo citó para juntarse en el parque. Nerviosa. Muy nerviosa en adelantarse que dirá él al ver el regalo que le dará, justificándolo por el examen pasado, por la Navidad, omitiendo que su corazón late por él.

Respira hondo, tomando toda su personalidad en sacar el regalo envuelvo de su abrigo blanco. Se lo extiende.

―Feliz Navidad.

…

* * *

**Adelanto:**

Arthur no ha soltado a Emily. La observa atento y ruborizado en desear reaccionar, mas le es imposible. Se concentra en los orbes azules de la americana, pestañean pocas veces. Delicados pestañeos que le aturden por dentro, le desordenan el mundo a su alrededor. El deseo, el querer.

La rubia está confundida. Sonrojada.

El sueño del Dragón secuestra ingleses se está cumpliendo.

Mil bombardeos le atormentan por dentro, es la sensación de las mariposas evolucionando en una nueva especie con el anhelo de invitar a la dueña a cerrar los ojos, esperando un beso. No forzado, no obligado. Lo quiere Emily, pero no cierra los ojos, porque Arthur no lo hace. Siente que también quiere hacerlo, se percata cuando los ojos verdes descienden en dirección a su boca cerrada.

Arthur debe pensar en algún movimiento, es lo más seguro, por eso tanta demora.

Entonces, Emily Jones entreabre la boca y Arthur…

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Listo, un adelanto para "SpamanoRules" y "Kyary", con todo mi amorsh. Sufran (xD). Las cosas irán un poco más rápidas, porque no hay mucho que poner, sólo dar capítulos para otras parejas, por mientras, no será mucho, uno o dos, no más. Ah, lo de "Enero", no es un adelanto como lo de abajo, es un, am...hecho adelantado.

Por cierto, que caballero es Arthur :3

Besos, ¡nos vemos!


	18. XVIII

**Nota:** Me estoy aburriendo, por eso subo el capítulo cuando debería ser el domingo, pero no sé qué hacer. También estoy escribiendo otro UKxNyo!US, llevo cinco capítulos escritos, al menos quiero llegar al diez y subir con calma, el único problema es cómo mierda llevar la trama, porque no tiene un tema principal xD

**Molossia=John. **(Adoro éste personaje)

* * *

Noviembre.

**XVIII**

El Día de Acción de Gracias llega para reunirse en familia y celebrar con una cena típica y tradicional del país, y de Canadá también. Es una linda cena familiar, Emily tiene algo más para celebrar en su vida, su buen resultado en el examen pasado que tanto le complicaba la vida –algo triste por ser el tercer año consecutivo que no va al desfile de Manhattan–. Su padre se encuentra muy contento y orgulloso de ella, dando cumplidos a Arthur por tomarse el tiempo de hacerla estudiar, de verdad se lo agradece. Por eso, lo invitó a la cena, si es que no tenía inconvenientes con su familia, ya que la celebración es más familiar. Bueno, la familia de Arthur no tiene esa tradición, aceptó la invitación con gusto, no podía negarse, además había un delicioso pavo asado relleno con pan de maíz y salvia, bañado en salsa de arándanos rojos, acompañado de verduras, preparado por la nana de la casa.

Al principio Arthur se sintió incómodo, no era nada de la familia Jones, únicamente el _amo_ de Emily. Se preguntaba si el padre de la menor no le molestaba eso, al parecer no lo sabe, o lo sabe para que después de terminar la cena lo torture. Se preguntaba qué cosas le habrá dicho Emily sobre él, si le contó lo del accidente del libro, estará cien por ciento muerto. Pero al parecer, el señor Jones lo recibe como un buen amigo. Es muy agradable, simpático y muy hablador como alguien a su lado versión femenina.

Al principio Emily no quería que el ogro viniera, estaba de acuerdo que se comportaba muy bien con ella en estos días y todo eso, pero invitarlo a la cena…, le causaba nerviosismos, sería la primera vez que cenaría con Arthur, la primera vez que Arthur vendría a su casa a cenar… ¡Conversar con su padre! Ya se hacía la idea que si fueran pareja, su padre sería un buen suegro para el inglés. Por Batman.

Ni siquiera son novios…

Su padre comienza a adorarlo. Sabe que tiene planeado algo, naturalmente se comporta de ese modo en hacer vida social con las personas, mas con el chico que le gusta, hay algo sospechoso.

―Me han dicho que en Londres llueve mucho, ¿eso es cierto? ―pregunta el señor Jones manteniendo su pierna arriba de una silla aparte, a pesar de usar silla de ruedas, prefirió sentarse como corresponde en una silla. Puede salir a caminar con muletas.

―Sí, señor. Casi todos los días, es muy difícil que haya un día de altas temperaturas. ―responde Arthur levantando la mirada y cortando el trozo de pavo que le tocó, con las verduras.

En tanto, Emily desvía sus ojos a cada minuto hacia su progenitor, viendo cada movimiento. No ha hablado mucho ella.

― ¿Y qué te ha parecido la escuela? Supe que eres de excelencia académica.

―Un presumido. ―masculla corrigiendo la estadounidense, sólo Arthur la logra escuchar sin hacerle caso para contestar adecuadamente en dar a conocer las razones del por qué la maestra de historia y geografía eligió a él como tutor para su hija.

Oh, su hija. Ella también tiene buenas calificaciones, se ha esforzado bastante, la ha visto estudiar madrugando, aunque eso no le gustaba para él. Una cosa es estudiar y otra es matarse estudiando.

― ¿Pueden dejar de hablar sobre estudios? Al sólo oír esa palabra me marea. ―interrumpe Emily realmente cansada de ese tema de la escuela. Están cenando, que toquen otro tema, algo más relajante por favor.

¿Y de qué podría ser? Su padre piensa detenidamente con muchas dudas y preguntas en su cabeza hacia el inglés presente.

― ¿Has cabalgado alguna vez, Arthur? ―eso es mejor que lo anterior, para la rubia de ojos azules.

El nombrado hace un movimiento de negación con la cabeza, jamás ha cabalgado, jamás ha montado a un cabello, sin embargo ha estado cerca para acariciarlos.

― ¿En serio? ―ahora es Emily quien alza una ceja en tono de burla para el rubio de cejas grandes― Entonces si te subes a uno, te caerás y el pobre caballito saldrá corriendo. ―suelta una risita al imaginárselo. Tal vez el caballito se asustará por sus cejas enormes.

Arthur frunce el ceño, que no se burle de él. Si le trae un cabello, podrá domarlo.

―No seas mala, granjerita mía.

Oh. Arthur arquea una ceja y mira de reojo a la chica. Así que su padre la llama _granjerita_, no puede enojarse por llamarla _campesina, _¿no?

Emily hace un gesto fruncido en el rostro hacia Arthur.

Su nana Esther presiente que esos dos en algunos minutos se agarraran a pelear, si el señor Jones dejara de hacer esa clase de preguntas. Podría hacer otras, quién sabe, puede ser de la relación de amistad con Emily, según ella no se llevan bien, pero como los ve ahora, tal parece que hay algo más. Quizás el señor Jones deba dar un paso adelante para ellos dos, debe ayudar a su hija quien conversó con él sobre el tema del corazón.

―Bueno, como iba diciendo, Emily es una buena chica, sobre todo para los deportes. ¿La has visto en gimnasia? ―la pregunta toma por sorpresa a Arthur y a Emily, ésta se atora con la comida. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

―N-No señor. ―es la verdad, esa clase naturalmente es separada de mujeres y hombres. Por lo tanto, no tiene idea de los ejercicios que les hacen a sus compañeras de la escuela. Si hace memoria, un día Sakura le contó que Emily hizo una pirueta maravillosa en el cajón de gimnasia. ¿Será tan buena?

―Deberías verla, incluso su profesora de gimnasia la quería para el campeonato por tener tan buenas elongaciones y dar saltos mortales, pero prefirió su amor por el bate.

Emily se encoge de hombros, quiere desaparecer, no le molesta que su progenitor dijera sobre su otro dote en el deporte, pero más parece que está obligando al rubio a verla.

―Y recuerdo que en primaria salió elegida como la reina de la escuela. Se veía muy linda.

―Yo le hice el vestido, era una princesita de verdad, muy linda. ―comenta la nana del hogar, curvando una sonrisa ante los recuerdos florecidos.

―Sigue siendo linda mi granjerita, ¿no es así? ―él está feliz sonriendo para todas partes, sobre todo hacia la pequeña rubia que le regresa la confirmación pudorosa que es así. Luego, mira al británico― ¿Qué dices?

Arthur entiende que opine sobre si su hija es linda. Demonios, esta cena le está comenzando a incomodar demasiado, extremadamente incómodo. Para colmo sus mejillas le juegan una mala jugada en no saber qué contestar al respecto. Si le dice que no es linda, lo sacará a patadas de la casa, y si dice que sí, podría armarle ilusiones a la chica. En su interior, piensa que Emily es linda que hace unos días atrás ha atentado contra su conducta, no ha vuelto ser tan desagradable, según Sakura. Tampoco le puede decir al señor Jones que efectivamente su hija es linda, pensará en la típica pregunta _"¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?"_

Es complicado.

Trata de disimular su observación hacia su lado, hacia la joven de hebras rubias. Ella desea desaparecer ahora, ¿cómo le puede preguntar eso a Arthur? ¿Qué quiere lograr? ¿Ayudarla? Ay no…

―Ah…bueno yo… ―Kirkland tartamudea y traga, rezando que un milagro le ayude para no responder.

El teléfono celular del señor de la casa suena, éste se disculpa desde su asiento y contesta.

'_Gracias a las hadas.__'_

Arthur respira tranquilo.

Es una llamada equivocada.

El hombre mayor pregunta en dónde iban, de qué conversaban. Emily cambia con que hablaban sobre cuando era pequeña, que se parecía mucho a su madre. Sabe cómo es su padre, es despistado como ella, es fácil de manejar.

El señor Jones cree que de eso platicaban. Arthur debe agradecerle eso, en realidad, le debe dos de las que lo ha salvado, y todavía no se lo dice.

Entonces, escucha que la madre de Emily no se encuentra en este mundo, se fue hace muchos años, cuando sólo era una niña que se divertía jugando con su Barbie. No lo sabía, pero parece que esa historia la oyó en otra oportunidad, no lo recuerda bien, tal vez en el día que la conoció en la escuela. De seguro le es difícil sin crecer con su madre…

Luego de un instante metiendo temas en común y discusiones sobre ovnis, donde Emily cree a todas luces que existen y que están entre nosotros camuflados en el mundo, siendo contrarrestada por Arthur, aunque el señor en reposo también cree en las hipótesis de su hija, terminan de cenar. Esther pregunta quién desea el postre de pastel de calabaza, enseguida Emily y su padre levantan entusiasmados la mano, Arthur no quiere, se encuentra satisfecho con el pavo.

Al terminar, Emily limpia junto con su nana Esther, el europeo quiere ayudar, no quiere quedarse como un patán y aprovechador de la invitación, de verdad su conciencia necesita hacer algo, recoger los vasos aunque sea. Puede ayudar al señor Jones a llevarlo al sofá.

Dejándolo en el lugar con mucho cuidado para que disfrute de la televisión, éste le menciona en alto a la rubia que yace en la cocina, sobre jugar con el inglés a la Xbox. Claro, los jóvenes requieren divertirse, más los amigos, solamente con una condición, que mantengan la puerta abierta de la habitación de la menor.

Emily acaba secándose las manos y le pregunta a Arthur si quiere realmente jugar, o quiere irse. _'Por favor, que se vaya pronto, no soportaré más'._ No obstante el destino le juega en mala, según ella. Al chico de la capital de Inglaterra le parece bien, ha oído de Gilbert sobre que la rubia sabe jugar a los videojuegos, le gustaría hacerle una competencia.

Entran al cuarto de Emily sin cerrar la puerta como dijo su padre. Enciende la consola y la televisión, entregando un mando al de cabellos alborotados y uno propio. Se sientan en el suelo, sin mucha motivación en ella, al contrario de Arthur.

El juego comienza y al paso de los segundos sus expresiones van cambiando. Sólo es el primer juego, uno de combate _Marvel v/s Campo._

― ¡Tú puedes, Capitán America!

― ¡No le ganarás a mi Ryu, _bloody hell_! ¡¿Qué?!

― ¡Sí~! ¡Gané, gané! ¡Aja, aja, aja, soy la mejor! ―Emily baila sin pararse del suelo.

― ¡Otra partida! ¡Hiciste trampa!

― ¿Cuál trampa? Sólo es cosa de presionar los botones, ¿o qué? ¿Te sientes humillado por perder contra una mujer? ¿También te humillo como lo hago en los exámenes? ―menciona cerrando los ojos, dando a conocer su egocentrismo.

―No juegues conmigo, te va ir mal. ―suena a amenaza, pero Emily surca los labios, divertida. Esto se pone interesante.

De las diez partidas, seis son ganadas por Emily y cuatro por Arthur. Para él, es humillante sin querer seguir jugando como preescolares, tiene que regresar a casa.

Por enésima vez agradece la cena y todo lo demás, hasta el juego que le agradó, pero se divirtió a regañadientes.

Se despide de la familia y se encamina a la suya. En ese momento cuando Emily entra después de ver que Arthur se iba, ve el celular de él en el sillón, se le quedó al muy idiota. Lo recoge enseguida y sin querer pasa a llevar la pantalla táctil con sus dedos, abriendo los mensajes recibidos y contestados. ¿Quién le envía mensajes a su príncipe atrapado por el Dragón? ¿Qué es esto? Lee que Arthur debe hacerle algo lindo para ella… ¿del accidente pasado? ¿Por eso fue tan amable? Bueno, sabía que estuvo comportándose así por eso, mas no creyó que duraría tanto en tomarle la mano, incluso la semana recién pasada. No quiere decirle que deje de hacerlo, sería estúpido de su parte y poco aprovechado, se siente muy bien ante el contacto de sus entrelazos en la escuela, de todos modos se cuestiona por qué únicamente en ese lugar.

Continua revisando sin maldad, tan sólo quiere saber, no tiene nada de malo. Hay más mensajes.

Se extrañan, desean verse…

¿Qué es esto? ¿Otra chica? ¡No~! No puede tener una competencia, tiene que saber quién es, a como dé lugar.

_Estaré en Inglaterra en las fechas de Navidad y Año Nuevo, podríamos vernos._

_Por supuesto, me encantaría._

Emily arde en celos. Tiene ideas, las tiene. Esa cualquier cosa que le envía mensajes a **su** ogro, debe ser una conocida…o una chica por chat, ¡o su ex-novia! Por eso Arthur no la dejaba ver su teléfono móvil, por eso le dio la espalda en el día del accidente, por eso, ¡por eso! Debe impedirlo, ¿pero cómo si estará lejos de él? Lo único que le quedaría esos días de vacaciones de invierno, es rezar a todos los de Marvel.

¿Y hora? ¡Tiene que entregarle el celular a Arthur! Sale a a toda prisa, ya debió llegar a casa, diablos. Sin embargo, Thor es tan piadoso que le ilumina el camino hacia la luz inglesa que camina lento. Trata de alcanzarlo gritando su nombre, y tropieza. ¡Malditas hormigas!

― ¡Emily! ―Arthur corre enseguida al verla tirada boca abajo contra el suelo, espera que no se haya lastimado el rostro, ya ha tenido suficiente con lo de la nariz, no quiere más. La ayuda a levantar― ¿Estás bien?

―Sí… ―por suerte logró anteponer las palmas de sus manos contra el suelo, para no lastimar su linda y estadounidense cara. Se pone de pie con dificultad.

― ¿Te duele algo?

―No.

― ¿Tu rostro?

―Estoy bien ―aunque lo diga, Arthur le revisa de todos modos el rostro, afirmándole con cuidado las mejillas con ambas manos. Ve en el mentón, donde suele dañarse más―. Arthur…oye…estoy bien.

Le hace caso omiso, tiene que verificar si realmente no se hizo una herida. Para Emily lo siente obsesionado con encontrarle una maldita sangre en su piel, tomando las riendas en detenerlo con afirmarle de los brazos, sin ser soltada. Lo detiene al fin, un poco más y estaría histérico. Y queda estática al mirar su reflejo en los ojos verdes que suben a los suyos, a centímetros, sus labios también.

No se sabe si el tiempo se ha tenido para los dos en admirar sus expresiones y en cada línea que forman sus rostros, pero saben que el viento del anochecer les sopla, atravesando la pequeña grieta que hay.

Arthur no ha soltado a Emily. La observa atento y ruborizado en desear reaccionar, mas le es imposible. Se concentra en los orbes azules de la americana, pestañean pocas veces. Delicados pestañeos que le aturden por dentro, le desordenan el mundo a su alrededor. El deseo, el querer.

La rubia está confundida. Sonrojada.

El sueño del Dragón secuestra ingleses se está cumpliendo.

Mil bombardeos le atormentan por dentro, es la sensación de las mariposas evolucionando en una nueva especie con el anhelo de invitar a la dueña a cerrar los ojos, esperando un beso. No forzado, no obligado. Lo quiere Emily, pero no cierra los ojos, porque Arthur no lo hace. Siente que también quiere hacerlo, se percata cuando los ojos verdes descienden en dirección a su boca cerrada.

Arthur debe pensar en algún movimiento, es lo más seguro, por eso tanta demora.

Entonces, Emily Jones entreabre la boca y Arthur…

'_Bésam__e, bésame, bésame.'_

…baja más la cabeza, soltándola a cogerle las manos.

―Tus manos, están rasposas. ―Kirkland no quería continuar como tonto, pegado como todo un tonto y peor cuando bajó la vista hacia los labios de su _esclava_. Tenía que regresar a la realidad, sin borrar lo que sintió y su rubor. La evadió.

―Oh, no importa, no es tan grave. ―las únicas zonas heridas son sus manos, por amortiguarse.

―No es grave, pero…cuando llegues a casa, procura hacerte una curación. ―si por él fuera, la llevaría donde su madre, no obstante debe estar durmiendo y muy agotada.

―Lo haré. ―responde juntando las manos delante de su vientre, recordando para qué vino a buscarlo. Le entrega el celular que se le quedó en su casa.

¿Cómo olvidarse de algo tan importante? Le da las gracias.

Si no tiene nada más que decirle, es mejor que dé la media vuelta, ya es oscuro y mañana tienen clases. Es aburrido ir un viernes negro cuando el jueves es el Día de Acción de Gracias, su nana debe ir a las ofertas de las comprar navideñas; al menos Emily hizo una buena acción en devolver el aparato a su dueño, lo malo que vio sin querer los mensajes. No puede dejar de pensar quién es la otra persona.

Es lo más extraño que ha sentido por una persona, un chico, ¿serán celos? ¿A esto se le llaman celos?

Se deja caer en su cama boca abajo, pensando en el momento que Arthur le cogió el rostro. ¿Por qué se detuvo? No, ¿por qué ella no lo agarró? Lo hubiera besado, hubiera tomado la iniciativa. Ella tiene la personalidad para hacerlo, ¿por qué no lo hizo? El destino le brindó unos segundos para aprovechar y disfrutar, demostrarle al inglés que las estadounidenses son mejores, que estaba equivocado. Rayos.

Se lamenta en no haber actuado, se hubiera declarado, no importa si no fuera correspondida, sólo deseaba agarrarlo y besarlo.

¿Cómo podría? ¿Cuándo podría ser el día para decirle sus sentimientos? Su interior la está matando, soportar más días cerca de él será angustiante, no quiere ni pensar que entrará en la zona de amigos. Se han llevado bien, las competencias han disminuido lentamente, la amabilidad de Arthur la ve por todas partes.

Se imagina a ella misma golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared, llorando y frustrada. ¡Debió besarlo!

Está decidido, si hay otra oportunidad, lo hará. Le arrancará la boca si es necesario, o amarrarlo.

.

.

.

Diciembre.

Hay pronósticos de una pequeña nevazón, nada exagerado y ni grave, simplemente sutil para adornar el día, aunque para Gilbert es el fin del mundo, abrazándose para combatir el frío en clases. No siente ni los dedos para poder escribir, tan sólo se pone de pie al escuchar el timbre del receso viendo como todos corren desesperados en la búsqueda del calor. Baja al patio y le roza el viento. Ay por su hermoso cabello, eso le pasa por no venir con una chaqueta más abrigadora. Bueno, no importa, está acostumbrado al frío, pero vivir en este país se la ha quitado la costumbre. No saldrá, prefiere subir las escaleras y perderse en los pasillos que son más acogedores.

Uhm, no ha visto a Elizaveta ni afuera ni adentro.

No sabe por qué, pero siente las ganas de subir al segundo piso de la escuela. Al hacerlo, escucha la melodía de un piano dentro de un salón. Camina un poco más hacia adelante y divisa a Elizaveta apoyada en la pared, al lado de la puerta, contemplando la audacia de Roderich.

Frunce el entrecejo. Es imposible que le preste atención a ese señorito, le debe prestar atención al grandioso él.

Decide acercarse llamando la atención de la húngara, descansando la espalda en la otra pared, frente a ella.

―Toca bien.

― ¿Qué quieres, Gilbert? No lo molestes como las veces anteriores ―le afirma Elizaveta frunciendo levemente el ceño sin que el albino le tome atención. No la escucha, la mira de reojo, mirando que la castaña dirige sus orbes verdes al austriaco. No le agrada para nada, y da unos pasos entrando al salón. Rápidamente la chica lo agarra de atrás de su chaqueta azul―. Ni se te ocurra molestarlo, siempre haces lo mismo.

El germano baja la mirada y de un quite sigue caminando hacia Roderich que disfruta de su propia música con los parpados sellados y rejalado, hasta que un dedo que no es suyo le interrumpe sobre una tecla.

―Tocas lindo, para ser un señorito.

Elizaveta no entiende esa actitud de Gilbert ante Roderich. Comúnmente la molesta a ella, de repente él encontró el gusto de molestar a alguien con el que ni siquiera se cruzan palabras. El austriaco tiene razones de incomodarse y tratar de _"Tonto"_ al alemán. Ese Gilbert, no tiene remedio, tiene que detener esto antes de que comiencen a pelear.

Oh no, Roderich se pone de pie frente al de ojos carmesí.

― ¿Qué hace un tonto como tú por este salón? Deberías dejar de molestar, no te he hecho nada.

―Tu existencia me asquea.

―Gilbert, es suficiente ―llega enseguida sintiendo el tenso ambiente de rivalidad sin explicación, y la respuesta absurda del nombrado―. Roderich tiene razón, no te ha hecho nada, déjalo ya.

El de cabello oscuro nota la presencia de Elizaveta, una chica no debería entrometerse en una discusión de hombres, pero sería de mala educación no saludarla.

―Buenos días señorita Hédeváry.

La chica tartamudea por lo repentino del saludo. Se ruboriza y saluda del mismo modo.

Gilbert arruga más su entrecejo, no puede soportarlo, no puede controlarse.

Agarra con fuerza el mechón sobresaliente del austriaco. Tiene ganas de arrancarlo de raíz.

― ¡Suéltalo, Gilbert!

― ¡Me las vas a pagar, tonto!

― ¡Odio tu existencia!

En tanto, Arthur junto con Sakura y Emily van por el primer piso recorriendo sin mucho ánimo. La estadounidense tenía razón con entrar, ya que está más calentito. Arthur trata de darle un repaso de los años de las guerras más importantes del mundo, pero Emily no quiere saber nada de eso, desea descansar su cerebro, además el próximo examen es para marzo y el último en junio, además, se le aproximan los partidos de béisbol y los de fútbol de Arthur.

Sakura también le dice que no sea tan estricto, al menos retomen en febrero, tiene fe en que su mejor amiga no se le olvidará absolutamente nada.

―Dos contra uno, no puedo hacer mucho. ―es injusto para el inglés. Y es lindo para Sakura ver que los dos rubios se lleven bien.

― ¡Te cortaré una oreja como a Van Gogh, maldito tonto!

Oyen ese grito acercarse rápidamente, y luego se escuchan otros más.

― ¡Ven por mi grandiosa persona, austriaco resentido!

― ¡Terminen de pelear los dos! ¡Gilbert, no lo molestes más!

Gilbert, Roderich y Elizaveta, en ese exclusivo orden pasan corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo, creando una ráfaga de viento que desordenan los cabellos de Arthur, Sakura y Emily. Los tres desconcertados ante la escena de persecución.

― ¿Por qué se están persiguiendo? ―pregunta Arthur.

― ¿Quién es ese chico de cabello negro? ―pregunta Emily.

―Es Roderich-san, el chico que contó Elizaveta-san en la fiesta de pijamas. ―responde Sakura a Emily.

¿Él es el chico que le atrae a Eli? Tiene buen gusto, ¿pero por qué los tres se persiguen con veneno? Según lo que recuerda de esa noche, la húngara le mencionó que Gilbert suele molestar a ese chico sin explicación.

― ¡Un triángulo amoroso! ―allí su explicación sacada de su cabeza.

Kirkland la observa arqueando una ceja, horrorizado.― ¿Qué?

―Eso explica todo, a Eli le gusta ese Roderich, y Gilbert está celoso, o sea le gusta Eli. ―responde muy animada, también le gustaría que dos hombres pelearan por el honor de su amor.

―Estás loca ―le dice y la americana frunce el ceño―. Es imposible que a Gilbert le guste Elizaveta.

― ¿Pero por qué no? Todo es posible.

―Porque no, yo lo conozco.

―Esa no es respuesta, yo también lo conozco ―calla y se percata que el inglés no la toma en cuenta yéndose del lugar―. Oye, ¡te estoy hablando! ¡Arthur, espérame!

Sakura se siente un poco excluida.

La conversación llega hasta ahí, el rubio regresa al aula sin tener demasiado interés entre esos tres. Triángulo o no, no le interesa. Lo que realmente sí, qué hará con la estadounidense, se la ha aparecido en los sueños, sonriente, alegre, entusiasta, y en dos ocasiones la vio llorar. Esto debe significar algo, tal vez, si está con ella, va a suceder lo mismo que antes, exactamente lo mismo. Va a sufrir, ambos sufrirán. Lo peor, que no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos por Emily.

Que llegue rápido ese día para irse a Inglaterra, lo necesita de inmediato.

Quién sabe si su corazón le juegue en contra.

.

.

.

―Mucha suerte en Inglaterra, quiero mi regalo para navidad, recuérdalo. ―Sakura yace en casa de Arthur, visitándolo a un día de que se vaya a Europa y a uno de las vacaciones de invierno. Ahora se va cargando a Iggy en sus brazos. Arthur le pidió que lo cuide hasta que regrese de las vacaciones.

―Por supuesto, no se me olvidaría.

― ¿Y para Emily-san? ―muy directa para ella misma, que los labios de Arthur hacen una línea presionada― No seas así con ella, también se merece un regalo.

―Hablamos de eso.

―Arthur ―disminuye la voz estando afuera de la puerta de la residencia Kirkland, para que nadie escuche una plática entre amigos. Más que plática, consejos―, tienes que decirle, no puedes continuar pensando de esa forma. Lo otro es pasado, todos nos equivocamos en la vida.

―Y si Emily lo supiera, ¿crees que me aceptaría? Desconfiaría, hay que ser racional.

―Depende cómo se lo digas ―es verdad, todo depende por las palabras. Si le lo dice como una bomba, Emily no querrá saber nada de su amigo, o quizás sí, quizás le dé una oportunidad que él no la tuvo―. Arthur, si continúas así con esa racionalidad, vas a terminar solo.

Tampoco es la idea para el londinense, no es digno vivir en soledad por el resto de su vida por algo que ya pasó. Es complicado tener mariposas por alguien cuando no quieres nada y tienes miedo que no resultará, y que le hará sufrir.

―Tomate un tiempo en Inglaterra para pensar y cuando regreses ―la de rasgos asiáticos surca una sonrisa―, te quiero con una sonrisa grande, y saber que te hayas declarado.

Arthur se debate en encorvar los labios o no.

― ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con Emily?

―Deberías saberlo, sé que te diste cuenta más allá de su energía ―Arthur sospechaba de la norteamericana, de sus miradas al pillarla en plena clase. Ella se sonrojaba regresando frente al libro, y lo abrazos…ni hablar de los abrazos que lograban asfixiarlo, dándose cuenta que sus sospechas son ciertas―. Bien, debo irme. Entonces, cuidaré de Iggy.

De que Emily está enamorada de él.

―Te dejaré en la esquina.

Lo supo cuando le cogió el rostro. Ella había entreabierto la boca, y le leyó la mente.

.

Las temperaturas han bajado mucho para Emily, salir a comprar lo último para la cena de Navidad es un aprovechamiento de su padre. Su nana no se encuentra en casa, salió por los adornos del árbol de pino artificial, donde Emily y su padre se quejaron, preferían el árbol de pino que estaba Missouri, era real, ellos dos lo habían cortado para la familia completa.

Citadinos…

Carga una bolsa con las cosas que compró, de vuelta a casa. Son verduras y algo de frutas, pensó que sería bueno hacer un postre, a su hermana le encanta y a ella también. Bueno, John puede quejarse de los postres, desea ver su cara de gruñón y brabucón.

Ríe suave. Oye su celular sonar con un pitido corto, es un mensaje de texto, al parecer. Lo revisa enseguida deteniendo el paso para no chocar con alguien o una pared. Busca el mensaje, es un Whatsapp. ¿Cómo supo su número? ¿De quién será?

Oh no.

_Estoy cerca de ti, te puedo ver. Tu cuervo oscuro._

Alza la mirada recorriendo el lugar. No ve a nadie, ¿quién demonios es ese tipo? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Esto le comienza a asustar, si él la puede ver, es posible que la persiga hasta su casa y sabrá donde vive. No la dejará tranquila. Pensó que ya no la molestaría más, pero ha vuelto.

Traga._'__No entres en pánico, eres una chica valiente, él es un villano, los buenos siempre triunfan.'_

O, sólo es un mensaje para asustarla, ni siquiera la está observando.

Otro mensaje.

_Llevas una bolsa en tu mano derecha, con la izquierda sostiene tu teléfono. Cada vez estaré más cerca._

No es para asustarla, realmente se encuentra aquí, en alguna parte. ¡¿En dónde?! No lo ve, es imposible que sea un fantasma, no existen.

― ¡Muéstrate! ―exclama con valor frunciendo el ceño, atenta a cualquier movimiento a su alrededor― ¡¿Qué sucede, me tienes miedo?! ¡Ven aquí y te golpearé, abusador! ―no tiene su bate, pero puede hacerlo con las manos.

Chasquea la lengua, ese sujeto no se muestra, es un cobarde que la observará hasta llegar a casa. No quiere llegar si un psicópata la persigue, puede entrar en cualquier minuto a su cuarto en plena noche.

No tiene ganas de irse sola a casa, pero tiene que hacerlo, no puede quedarse en la calle. Rayos, no sabe qué hacer, ojalá tuviera poderes para volar. ¿Y si va donde Arthur? Ahí estará protegida y podrá irse tranquila a casa si la acompaña.

Otro mensaje.

_Cada vez más cerca, cada vez más cerca, cada vez más cerca._

―Es un loco…

― ¿Quién es un loco?

― ¡Ahhhh~! ―pega un grito tremendamente chillón teniendo el corazón fuera de su cuerpo por la voz que entró a sus oídos, detrás suyo. Enseguida voltea y es…Arthur. ¡Idiota, casi la mata del susto!

― ¿Qué sucede? No me digas que te asusté. ―se burla preguntando, Emily no le responde creando un mohín mientras guarda su aparato que le dio un mal momento.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―es raro que después de los mensajitos diabólicos aparezca Arthur, justo al repetir que cada vez está más cerca.

―Eh ―de pronto las mejillas le arden, ¿es necesario decirle la verdad?―, venía de regreso de dejar a Sakura, entonces te vi inmóvil y me llamó la atención, creí que te había pasado algo malo.

'_¿Será posible?'__, _piensa Emily bajando la mirada al bolsillo donde guardó su celular.

Arthur parpadea desentendido. La nota concentrada, analizando.

― ¿Qué te ocurrió?

― ¿Hace cuánto fuiste a dejar a Sakura?

―No lo sé, hace como cinco minutos, después te vi. ¿Por qué?

Es confuso, de acuerdo. Lo único que quiere ahora es correr a su casa lo antes posible. Da un suspiro y levanta la vista buscando la calma de alguna manera.

―Entonces, te vas mañana a Inglaterra. ―cambia el tema, quiere olvidar los mensajitos.

―Ah, sí ―lo toma extraño dándose cuenta del cambio, pero decide seguirle el juego―. Específicamente en Liverpool con otros parientes durante la Navidad y Año Nuevo.

―Ya veo, que…divertido.

― ¿Te estás burlando de mí? ―se percata del sonido de la voz de Emily sobre lo "divertido", sabe que para ella, Inglaterra no es muy divertido― Si no lo sabes, Liverpool es la cuna de…

―Es patrimonio musical del mundo, ahí nació The Beatles, ya lo sé. ―ese fue un dato que Kirkland agregó a sus estudios, se lo memorizó.

Y eso fue una ironía.

― ¿Qué es lo que traes en la bolsa? ―el británico bajó la vista y la bolsa le llamó la atención.

―Lo que falta para la cena de Noche de Buena, llegaran mi hermana, mi tía y mi primo.

―Oh, pues…genial. ―claro, una familia llena de campesinos, que divertido.

― ¿Te estás burlando de mí? ―lo fulmina con la mirada azul a sabiendas de lo quiso decir, dándole un empujón suave entre risas, dejando a Arthur sonrojado―. Te dejo, tengo que regresar a preparar el postre.

―Suerte en ello. ―no hay más gesto que la despedida alzando la mano.

Emily gira sobre su eje dando la espalda al inglés, dirigiéndose a su casa sin prestarle atención a los sonidos de mensajes de su teléfono. Lo ignora hasta llegar sana y salva, hoy no dormirá para nada, inventará que vio películas de terror y por eso dormirá con su padre. Al menos ese psicópata no entrará a una habitación donde vive un ex-leñador que lo matará con su hacha mortal. Antes de ser un arquitecto, era un leñador.

Cielos, mañana irán a buscar a su familia, justo cuando Arthur se va.

Arthur se encontrará con esa persona incógnita de los mensajes del teléfono. Sacude la cabeza, deberá preguntarle a Sakura, con ella puede sacarse esta duda de celos.

Espera que su hermana le haya comprado el regalo.

.

.

**Invierno**

"_Welcome, sister"_

"_Over her, Meg!"_

"_Here the Jones family"_

Son los letreros frente a la entrada de los pasajeros del avión, llevados por las manos de Emily, de su padre –en una muleta- y de su nana, esperando la otra hija del señor Jones junto con los demás.

Emily está emocionada con ver a su melliza, desea saber cómo le ha ido, si conoció un chico, si salió con uno, si tuvo esto y esto otro, ¡y tiene tantas cosas que decirle también! Por teléfono no sirve de mucho, tampoco por chat. Necesita el afecto de hermanas, donde se formaron en el mismo vientre, pero en diferentes cigotos. Se muere por abrazarla.

Trata de saltar para ver si la logra ver. El señor Jones intenta meterse entre la gente haciendo espacio adelante, llamando a su pequeño ejército.

― ¡Meg! ―grita con fuerza y alegría dejando el cartel de lado, corriendo a rodear con los brazos a la mencionada recién llegada, que sólo reacciona cuando ya tiene a Emily pegada a su figura― ¡Te eché de menos! ¡Te quiero tanto, hermana!

―También te extrañé, Emily ―Marguerite le corresponde el abrazo, luego le pide que le libere un poco, la está asfixiando―. Hermana, me tienes que contar todo, sobre todo lo del regalo, me fue difícil conseguirlo.

― ¿No lo encontraste? ―ya se está deprimiendo. Tenía esperanzas…

―Claro que sí ―Emily cambia rápidamente el semblante―. Te lo entregaré en casa, y aquí tengo el pollito que me diste también. ―la rubia de cabello largo señala la cajita que su tía lleva en las manos.

― ¡Eres la mejor melliza del mundo! ―exclama una vez más alzando los brazos. Su hermana Emily no ha cambiado en nada, y ella tampoco, continúa tranquila y madura como siempre.

―Perdón, ¿de qué regalo hablan y para quién? ―su padre les interrumpe al escucharlas conversar, no es que fuera entrometido, únicamente las oyó.

―Cosas de mujeres, padre. ―responde la recién llegada soltando una pequeña risilla junto con Emily. Acto seguido, saluda a su progenitor mostrando su preocupación por su pierna.

―No es nada hija, tu sexy padre es un roble.

Después de esto, Meg saluda a su nana, tantos meses sin verla. La ha extrañado durante las mañanas por el desayuno.

― ¿Oigan, y John? ―es la pregunta del millón que hace Emily mirando para todas partes, no visualiza una cabeza negra, llevando un semblante de pocos amigos detrás de unas gafas oscuras.

―Viene atrás con las maletas. ―le contesta su tía.

Wow, pobre, debe venir muy de mal humor.

Así que, Emily se pone adelante a esperar su llegada para lanzarse encima de él.

.

La familia Kirkland camina calmada por el aeropuerto. Al principio se oyó mucho ruido, lo más seguro que sean de una familia emocionada por la llegada de su gente, es natural.

Arthur mira a su madre que le indica por donde debe dirigirse. Es muy simple, donde diga Inglaterra, sabrá cuál es el avión correcto.

Primero entra su hermano mayor mostrando su pasaje, luego su madre. Arthur a esperas que llegue su turno, voltea la cabeza sin haber pensado que la americana estaría en el mismo aeropuerto, a bastantes metros de distancia. La cara se le entibia, su estómago tiembla sin avisar.

La observa saludar a una chica casi de su edad, ¿será su hermana? No puede ver con claridad si se parecen o no, lo que sí ve con mucha claridad…

Emily se lanza repentinamente a un chico de cabello negro que trae varias maletas. Lo abraza con emoción, surcando una gran sonrisa, muy similar al día que sacó un buen resultado en el examen de historia y geografía. Abraza al chico, del cuello, pegándolo a ella.

¿Quién es ese sujeto? Tiene ganas de golpearlo.

―Arthur, ¿qué haces ahí parado? Entra. ―su madre lo despierta de sus instintos cuasi-asesinos, obligándolo a entrar a pasar su pasaje.

Al sentarse en el interior del avión, deja a su madre al medio de los dos para no discutir con Scott. Da un extenso bostezo cubriéndose la boca con la mano, y le es imposible quitarse la imagen de Emily abrazando a ese desconocido.

…

* * *

**N/A: **No iba a dejar votado al admirador-psicópata de Emily, sólo se tranquilizó un tiempo, ahora vuelve con todo. Apuesten, puede ser como un personaje que haya salido en Hetalia y que no. Hay muchas posibilidades.

Hubiera habido un espectáculo llamado "Arthur golpea al primo de Emily", pero no…quiero que acumule celos en sus vacaciones, wuajajajaja(?)

Por cierto, gracias por todos sus review's, me alegre mucho del día, porque mi profesor de universidad nos dio un trabajo para cagarnos el fin de semana largo, aun así no entiendo nada…

Sobre el adelanto, el próximo capítulo todavía no está hecho xD

Eso.

Nos vemos, muchos saludos y besitos.


	19. XIX

**Notas:** Si me demoré un poco, es porque anoche me llegó el capítulo a mi gmail. No tenía ganas de leerlo, lo hice recién la mañana, estaba cansada. El sábado tuve clases en la mañana, ¡el sábado! Y los viernes voy en la noche y llegó a las diez de la noche a mi casa. Y ese sábado, después de clases me tomé una bebida energizante para salir en familia y llegamos tarde a casa, lo único que quería era dormir. Así que…por eso me demoré un poquito. Les dejo dos sorpresas como recompensa.

Rumania=Vladimir.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**XIX**

Diciembre.

― ¡Suéltame!

― ¡Primo!

― ¡Suéltame! ¡Quítenmela de encima! ―John suplica sin poder hacer nada con sus brazos, no puede usarlos para alejar a la rubia, están con maletas. ¿Qué no entiende que es alérgico a los abrazos? Por suerte la rubia menor no es tan insistente.

Esto ya es un escándalo.

Su padre le dice que deje de abrazarlo, en cualquier momento el chico de cabello negro se convertirá en cenizas. Todos ríen, menos el afectado.

Luego, Emily hace un puchero. Sólo quería abrazarlo, lo extrañó mucho, además son primos hermanos, crecieron juntos, ¿cómo no lo iba a abrazar?

Bueno, en eso tiene razón, pero el de lentes oscuros quiere que no lo vuelva hacer, o si no, no tendrá su regalo de Navidad. Maldita sea, ahora tiene que llevar las maletas.

―Te ayudo, te ayudo. ―John mira a Emily, ésta repitió dos veces la misma palabra, muy entusiasta. Bien, como sea. Le entrega dos maletas de las cinco.

.

Navidad, época de paz y amor, la casa se encuentra decorada desde principios del mes, su querida nana Esther le encanta tener decorada la casa para la ocasión, lo más probable que si su padre estuviera bien, hubiera puesto renos y al señor rojo de Coca-Cola en el tejado. Eso sería lindo, todo decorado con gran cantidad de luces, al puro estilo estadounidense. Su padre ya debería sacarse ese yeso en tres días más.

También, alrededor de la casa, en el jardín delantero, hay pequeños árboles y arbustos decorados, y el árbol del símbolo de Navidad dentro de su hogar es inmenso, adornado de dorado y rojo, es un árbol completamente Gryffindor, bueno tiene algo de verde y plata, pero es Gryffindor de todas maneras.

Tal vez, juntarse mucho con Arthur se le pegó algo de su literatura.

Come algunas galletas sentada en el sofá de su casa frente al árbol decorado, en la pequeña mesa de centro está el pollito piando. Mientras trata de alcanzar algunas galletas, se endereza y muele una mitad de ella para que la pequeña ave coma, se pregunta si debería ponerle algún listón o algo, mejor no, ese trabajo es para quien será su dueño.

Ahora que lo piensa debería mandar un mensaje a sus amigos para que se junten después de noche buena y poder intercambiar regalos, además puede presentarles a su hermosa hermanita y al cabezota de su primo. Surca una sonrisa. John no es bueno cuando hay mucha gente, se pone demasiado nervioso y actúa extraño. Pensando en eso, ellos tardan mucho en ordenar las cosas en sus cuartos, se está aburriendo.

Se levanta y corre por el pasillo. Su casa es de un piso, pero grande, como todo hogar norteamericano. Va al cuarto junto al suyo que siempre está ordenado, sin embargo en este momento parece que un derrumbe ocurrió. ¿Dónde está Meg? No la ve en ningún lugar.

― ¡¿Meg?! ―Emily grita un poco. Se supone que su hermana dejaría las cosas en el cuarto e iría a la sala para enseñarle su pequeño encargo.

―A-A-Aquí ―una mano sale del derrumbe de ropa cerca del armario. Un zombi, su hermana es un zombi―. Mientras dejaba algunas cosas se vino todo abajo.

Con la explicación, Emily se siente un poco más tranquila, decidiendo heroicamente ayudar a su hermana a salir desde las profundidades de una cantidad descomunal de ropa, tanto de vestir como de cama. Marguerite sale ilesa de la pequeña avalancha y endereza sus lentes. Emily suelta una risilla y ordena el largo cabello de su melliza.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―la menor sólo asiente, y ambas se acomodan en la cama, luego ordenarán el desastre.

― ¿Cómo van las cosas, hermana? ―pregunta curiosa la rubia menor ordenando su vestido rosa pastel. Más que curiosidad, preocupación― Quiero saber para quién es ese encargo, no sabes la cantidad de locales que tuve que visitar para encontrarlo. ―de verdad fue un dilema cansador, en todos los locales estaban agotados. Ella tuvo suerte.

―Bueno ―se rasca una mejilla con el dedo índice, cohibida y ruborizada―, es para alguien, un poco quisquilloso, y quería darle el regalo perfecto.

―Es alguien muy especial, ¿verdad? ―la otra chica solo asiente― Quiero escuchar todo de él, no guardes detalles. ―dice Marguerite con una sonrisilla, dándose cuenta que la puerta de la habitación está abierta. Se dirige a cerrarla. Tal vez este sea su habitual personalidad pero está realmente curiosa, es la primera vez que Emily muestra interés en algún chico, no como el de la escuela anterior.

La rubia de grandes ojos azules sólo obedece a su hermana, después de todo le debe la explicación. No sabe por dónde comenzar, no obstante decide contarle todo incluso los insultos, el incidente de su nariz, y el por qué no soporta la cancioncita de Rodolfo el reno, además de cómo se está comportando últimamente el británico cuando están juntos. Sobre todo lo de la mano.

―Entonces, ¿te gusta? ―suelta la menor después de escuchar toda la divagación de Emily. Ella confirma, un tanto sonrojada― Es una historia extraña, pero se oye que es un buen chico, a pesar de que te insultara apenas llegaras. ¿Por qué te insultaba Emily? ―es la mayor duda en toda esta historia.

―La verdad no lo sé, no hice nada que le pudiera molestar, quizás es sólo una persona clasista; no tengo la menor idea. ―suspira Emily. Arthur la confunde en demasía.

―Debe ser algún prejuicio o le hiciste algo para molestarlo, pero no somos exactamente granjeros o esas cosas, papá es arquitecto y lo único que hay son muchos animales en casa. No me lo explico ―se cruza de brazos, hasta ella no puede comprender a ese chico―. Sólo que hayas hablado de tu cerdita.

Ahí, Emily encorva una sonrisa débil y de equivocación.

―Bueno, el día que llegó, la profesora hizo hacer una composición y ahí creo que fue la primera vez que me molestó, ya que hablé de nuestra vida en Missouri. ―responde un poco confundida al tratar de recordar.

―Tal vez fue la forma que encontró con qué molestarte. Algo debiste a ver hecho antes de eso, y con tu historia únicamente le diste algún concepto con qué podría insultar. ―agrega un poco pensativa tratando de entender al chico que le gusta a su hermana mayor.

Emily sube y baja los hombros, ni idea qué pensar. No lo entiende.

Marguerite suspira.

―Nadie dijo que las personas son fáciles de entender. ¿Y Emily, él sabes que gustas de él? ―pregunta mirando fijamente detrás de sus lentes a la nombrada.

―Claro que no, cómo se te ocurre. ―colorea sus pómulos. Por supuesto que no le dirá nada, menos cuando no entiende del todo la situación que hay entre ellos.

―Sólo pregunto, porque no eres muy discreta hasta con un elefante con tutú ―eso hace desanimar a la de cabellos con ondas―. A lo mejor él lo sabe y por eso se comporta de mejor forma contigo, tal vez le gustas, y por eso te molesta. Los niños pequeños lo usan para llamar a la atención, debe ser igual.

Emily queda atónita. Su hermana la acusa de ser obvia, pero ella es muy buena disimulando, siempre muestra su malestar por Arthur, nadie más que sus amigas lo saben. Bueno, ha pasado durante las clases anteriores donde está observando a Arthur comenzando a divagar perdiéndose en su mundo feliz, y despierta con la mirada esmeralda que le da confusión. Pero eso no quiere decir que él note algo, ¿verdad?

.

.

El día está demasiado frío, no siente sus manos a pesar de los guantes. ¿Cómo es posible que termine corriendo por las tiendas comerciales en compras atrasadas de navidad? Para eso existe el Viernes Negro, pero bueno, ahí está congelándose.

Chiara frota las manos enguantadas, realmente hace demasiado frío, no desea caminar más, ya tiene malhumor. Antonio detiene su andar y ve a la italiana mayor, fue ella quien lo arrastró a venir aquí, alegando que olvidó uno de los regalos que debía hacer. Él, con mucho gusto acompaña a la linda y dulce chica, pues, esto para él es una cita, el cual Chiara negó durante todo el camino que no lo es, pero Antonio no pierde la esperanza y se lo repite en su cabeza.

―Chiara, ¿quieres algo de chocolate caliente o un café? ―pregunta el español esperando que la aludida acepte.

Con un pequeño temblor la joven acepta, hace demasiado frío y está segura que nevará pronto, eso dice su rodilla,…y también la televisión.

Camina para alcanzar Antonio, que yace unos pasos más adelante, cuando se acerca a él, simplemente toma su mano y la entrelaza, dirigiendo la otra al bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Es vergonzoso, mas no puede negar que por lo menos una de sus manos está entrando en calor y sus mejillas también. Trata de calmarse, respirar profundo intentando bajar un poco su sonrojo. Antonio la observa, cohibido, y sonríe con una sonrisa muy brillante que calienta un poco su pecho y nuevamente sus mejillas.

―Esto no es una cita. ―aclara Vargas por enésima vez, viendo el pequeño mohín dibujado en el hispano ante la afirmación. Es imposible no sonreír. Antonio es muy fácil de leer y muy infantil, pero le encanta que algo como esto no baje su entusiasmo. En realidad no le encanta… ¿Por qué piensa en esas cosas si no le gusta nada del bastado?

Al final, entran a la cafetería. El olor a los granos es exquisito y el ambiente es cálido. Fernández se dirige a pedir dos exprés y algunas galletas, mientras Chiara se acomoda en una de las esquinas cerca de una ventana. Se quita el abrigo, no quiere que el cambio radical de temperatura le afecte tanto como para un resfriado, además las tiendas cerrarán temprano, al fin y al cabo hoy es noche buena, su familia junto con la de Antonio acostumbran ir a una pequeña capilla a la misa del gallo, cerca de sus residencias, es una tradición familiar, es parte de su cultura donde el catolicismo romano está muy arraigado. Divaga un poco el imaginarse en la iglesia, le trae muchos recuerdos de su infancia.

Finalmente llega el español con sus pedidos. Chiara toma enseguida el vaso de cartón para calentar un poco sus manos, el frío es infernal. Antonio le recuerda el echarle azúcar, el café es demasiado amargo…, en realidad ellos sí parecen una pareja, su forma de hablar es muy familiar, se conocen desde pequeños, sus familias son amigas por decir así que no tiene necesidad de preguntar para saber qué le ocurre Antonio. Hoy está un poco más caballero y le recuerda un poco a las historias de romanticismo, con sus muertes trágicas y el dolor profundo. Antonio es muy bueno en esa materia el romanticismo español que llega hacer tan trágico con todas sus emociones. Únicamente espera que se mantenga de esta forma, le agrada más al ser tan cercano y no tan escandaloso.

En eso, el celular de Antonio vibra y suena, al parecer es un mensaje. Revisa y surca una sonrisa para contestar enseguida. Esto le intriga a Vargas, sólo un poco. Antonio la ignora. Frunce el ceño, en realidad no la ignora, de repente levanta la mirada hacia ella y le sonríe. Disimula un poco y bebe a pequeños sorbos la infusión, porque no tiene celos, es ridículo. De todos modos quiere saber qué es lo que responde tan animadamente ese bastardo.

―Deberíamos ir yendo, todavía no compro el regalo que me falta. ―menciona esperando que llame un poco la atención de Antonio. Se levanta y toma su chaqueta.

―Pero llegamos hace poco, al menos terminemos el café. ―el chico se espanta y suena suplicando. ¿No hizo nada que la molestara o sí?

―Puedes beber mientras caminamos, además cerrarán pronto. ―la excusa tal vez sea ridícula, sin embargo quiere tener la atención de Antonio, por lo menos cuando esté junto a ella. Espera que el idiota sólo tenga los ojos para ella, por algo él se le declaró en Halloween, es imposible que de un día para otro haya cambiado…

Sólo pensarlo le frustra.

Lo admite, es celosa. Se siente confundida desde que desea tener la atención total del bastardo. Pobre de él si la cambió, lo matará.

Saliendo del local, Antonio le da alcance mientras arregla su chaqueta y sostiene su café, las galletas las guarda en los bolsillos de su prenda, no piensa desperdiciarlas. Al alcanzarla, camina un poco más lento para que pueda darle alcance y continuar la travesía del día de hoy.

Llegan a una tienda por departamento y Chiara no sabe qué regalar. Quizás sea tonto traer a quien le dará el regalo, pero pensar en cada vez qué regalarle al idiota, es una muerte segura de neuronas. No sabía qué darle, le preguntó hace unas semanas atrás y la simple frase de _"Lo que sea que me regales seré feliz_" es una vil mentira. Si le da cualquier cosa y no le gusta, terminará llorando por semanas.

Suspira, no puede pensar en nada bueno para regarle; entre cosas inútiles o algo práctico, ropa, perfumes incluso una burda tarjeta.

El ir por la tienda ayuda un poco a Antonio, para ir viendo todo y haciendo preguntas a su compañera de cómo, para quién era y qué quería comprar a esa persona. Chiara pensó en decirle que es para él, mas optó que mejor no, se decepcionaría si hacía algo como eso, así que prefirió no responder y seguir observando.

Antonio parece no interesarse en nada, absolutamente en nada de la tienda. Es como si sólo estuviera para acompañarla, que en sí, esa es su tarea, ocultando su idea de ver una miserable pista sobre qué regalarle. El plan no va como tenía pensado.

En el sector de decoración se desespera entrando en pánico. Maldición, ¿qué regalarle a alguien como Antonio? Tiene el regalo de todos, incluso uno para el egocéntrico de Gilbert, para él no es tan difícil, con un espejo basta y sobra; no son tan amigos como para darle algo más significativo, únicamente es un regalo irónico, el cual no puede hacer lo mismo con Antonio. Siempre es tomar un tomate y adornarlo con una cinta blanca. Antonio parecía ser feliz con ello, pero este año se empaña en regalarle algo más significativo.

Entre la decoración, hay una figurilla de metal que le llama la atención. Es como recuerda totalmente al español. _Una sátira de una sátira_ es perfecto, aunque…hay un problema. Antonio yace rondando cerca, si compra esto prefería que fuese una sorpresa, es obvio. Debe hallar alguna forma de separase por algunos minutos, comprar eso y listo.

Busca por todas partes con sus orbes verdes algún conocido para que distraiga al castaño, pero como dicta las leyes del universo no hay nadie. ¿No tendrá otra forma que separase con una excusa para dividirse?

―Antonio, ¿por qué no vas por ese lado? Busca alguna cosa para una chica que no sea rosa ni muy oscuro y que diga que esto sólo te lo doy por obligación. Yo iré por aquí. ―patético plan pero debe funcionar.

―Eso es cruel, si le das por obligación mejor no es nada, y no es mejor una tarjeta si es un regalo de mala forma. ―maldición, por qué Antonio de vez en cuando tiene que corregirla. Siempre la corrige en términos morales y de sus actitudes.

Chiara exhala. ¿Cómo contraatacar tan buen fundamento?

―Es que no quiero que sepa que es por obligación, simplemente busca algo, imagina que es para alguna de tus amigas, si te acomoda. ―es lo único que puede pensar.

― ¿Es para una chica de mi clase? ¿Cuál en específico? No eres muy amiga de ninguna.

Lo odia, le irritará tanto que lo golpeará.

Calma. Le dice que da igual y que busque. Quiere ir por la figura e irse rápido, ¿cómo esto puede ser tan complicado?

Bien, Antonio se pierde por uno de los pasillos. Chiara corre enseguida hacia la figurilla y lo lleva hacia uno de los mesones para pagarlo e irse. Demora un poco, cambiando su trayectoria en buscar a Antonio. Lo ve junto a un estante con la mirada fija, de verdad que la tarea de buscar un regalo lo tomó en serio. Se acerca a él y mira al estante, hay unos pequeños cofres con figuritas dibujadas.

―Si fuera para Sakura tendría que ser éste con las pequeñas flores, sin mucho adorno ni colores. Si fuera para Emily, el que tiene estrellas, y para Elizaveta, ninguno, te convendría algún poster de alguna pareja homosexual y ella te amaría de por vida. ―dice Antonio surcando los labios, entusiasmado con la idea del regalo, por lo que Chira se imagina que debe tener el regalo perfecto para cada una de ellas. Le pone de cierto modo celosa.

―Si fuera para mí, ¿cuál escogerías? ―la pregunta es simple que la pone algo tensa. Veamos que tan bien la conoce Antonio para escoger algo para ella.

―Ninguno ―responde. Chiara se sorprende y espera la respuesta completa, o al menos así lo ve―. Ninguno es exactamente de tu gusto, algunos son muy lindos, pero preferiría comprarte algo más útil, tal vez algo para el cabello, o que tenga un significado para ti, así que tendrás que esperar para darte mi regalo. ―le dedica una sonrisa.

La italiana se sonroja. Él tiene razón, prefiere los regalos prácticos, significativos dependía completamente. Ella escogió la figura metálica porque le significa algo, quizás es eso a que se refiere. Su cabeza está dando vueltas, Antonio la mira.

― ¿Ya compraste? ―dirige la mirada a la bolsa en sus manos. La chica asiente, no se asegura si es que abre la boca saldrán groserías o un suspiro. ¿Por qué está siendo tan difícil estar cerca del español? Sin que explote de alguna forma.

Toman su camino nuevamente, terminando en comprar la cajita con estrellas. Se le olvida comprarle algo a Elizaveta, y Emily no es que la considere amiga ni nada, tal vez es su forma de dar ánimos, ya que están en la misma posición por unos idiotas.

.

.

.

Hay muchas familias con distintas tradiciones, su familia es la de juntarse aunque sean pocos y preparar algo, en este caso un concurso de talentos. El primero es su padre, él es un talentoso arquitecto, pero nada bueno con la guitarra ni cantando, hasta el perro de la casa vecina aúlla al escuchar sus alaridos, y su tía con los coros no mejora para nada la canción, así que es más risas que otra cosa.

John es el siguiente, quería estar para el final, pero el sorteo es sorteo. Con la misma guitarra del señor Jones, toca una canción de su autoría, no es que fuera malo tocando, es mejor que su padre, mas falta mucha práctica, y la letra no es la mejor. Habla de la prima dulce y amable pero torpe, y de una chica fea con mucha energía, con un derechazo de miedo. No hay que ser genio para saber que la dulce y amable es su hermana menor.

En fin, la canción es muy graciosa, está ganando por ahora, no ganará si las siguientes en salir al escenario son las mellizas.

Marguerite yace un tanto nerviosa, pues es vergonzosa y eso que tiene presentaciones con mayor público. Es distinto, según ella, no practicaron nada, sólo decidieron la canción y allí se encuentran ante su familia, cantando el villancico de Frosty.

La voz de Emily es muy estridente y Meg canta muy bajo. Su padre las anima desde su asiento. Continúan cantando, al parecer la menor de las dos toma un poco más de valor y sube la voz, lo que hace una diferencia. Es uno de sus villancicos favoritos, además que es muy pegajoso. Su padre termina cantando también, lo cual es un ruido terrible siendo seguido por el mismo perro que aúlla. La risa no se contiene en la familia Jones.

Es el turno de su nana quien informa que no quiere una pareja, ganará sin duda. Eso fue lo que dijo hace un rato. Su querida nana Esther sólo se levanta frente a ellos y apunta hacia el comedor, gana unánimemente. Es hora de cenar.

La cena como es de esperar está deliciosa, Emily tomó parte de la preparación, las ensaladas son de su autoría, pero no eran tan popular como lo que fue cocinado por su nana, que llevaba días pensando en la cena, sería pavo o sería pierna de puerco. Pierna de puerco.

En el centro de la mesa había un pequeño adorno navideño hecho por su hermana y ella cuando eran pequeñas. No entendía qué hacía aún allí, algún día averiguaría dónde lo guardaban para desecharlo.

La cena fue muy ruidosa después de la pequeña oración, no es que fueran creyentes, sólo que no era costumbre de ellos, pero su nana sugirió que por lo menos en Navidad debería a ver un agradecimiento, nadie se negó.

Después de la cena, estuvieron un rato hablando en la sala. Su familia es algo ruidosa, pero a Emily le gusta de esa forma, hace un rato les mandó un mensaje a sus amigos para juntarse en algún momento en la tarde de mañana para entregar los regalos. Se siente un poco triste, le encantaría entregar su regalo al inglés, sin esperar nada a cambio, ya que su presente es una forma de dar las gracias por lo del examen.

¿Cómo estará Arthur? Ya debe estar dormido, o quizás allá es de mañana, no está segura de la diferencia de hora entre Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, tan sólo espera que tenga un buen día. Ahora que recuerda, Arthur tiene planes para reunirse con alguien, quizás con una chica. No, no quiere pensarlo, pero sería lo más normal, Kirkland no es un chico feo, es bastante atractivo e interesante. Uhm, se muerde el labio. Ojalá no sea lo que piensa, que sea un simple amigo o alguien de su familia.

Es mejor dejar de pensar en ello.

Bien, a esperar las doce de la noche.

.

.

.

.

El ambiente es gélido, como es de esperar cae un poco de nieve fundiéndose rápido. Viste con una bufanda hasta la nariz y un gorro que le deja ver sus ojos verdes. Está cerca del lugar de reunión, siempre muy puntual.

Como imaginó tendrá que esperar, ojalá no sea mucho, de todos modos es temprano, ayer en noche buena no la pasó tan mal como había creído, fue un milagro que todos se comportaran tan maduros, no obstante sabe que no durará hasta hoy en la noche. Deberá preparar su trasero contra patadas de hermanos mayores.

Sube la vista al cielo gris. Hay tantas cosas de las cuales quiere hablar y compartir. Baja la vista y ve a lo lejos a su amigo de cabello rubio rojizo y de orbes carmesí, con un abrigo grueso de color azul. Éste agita la mano en modo de saludo y corre un poco para llegar hacia él.

―Disculpa, se me hizo un poco tarde. ―dice el chico un poco agitado. Arthur no puede enfadarse, él no se atrasó, únicamente llegó un poco antes. Le sonríe y comienzan a caminar hacia alguna cafetería para poder hablar más tranquilos, después de todo no se ven hace un tiempo.

Como es veinticinco de diciembre no hay algún local abierto, debió pensar en ello antes. Vladimir sugiere mejor ir a su departamento cerca de la avenida donde se encuentran, pasó gran parte de su tiempo en ese lugar, a veces prefería estar aquí que en casa, se sentía algo ahogado y presionado estar mucho con sus familiares.

Estando en el departamento, Vladimir como costumbre le prepara un poco de té, adquirió rápidamente algunas de las costumbres inglesas. Bueno, tal vez fue un poco su culpa, ya que según su amigo es un perfecto señorito inglés. Lo de 'señorito' no le agrada.

Alza la mirada a esperas de su taza té, explorando las paredes sentado en el sillón de la sala. Vladimir aparece depositando las tazas sobre la pequeña mesa de café de al frente, aprovechando de entregar su presente a Arthur. Él británico repite la acción, no hay que ser un genio para saber que ambos regalos son libros.

El rumano le regala a Arthur un libro de la construcción de las leyendas de vampiros, es de esperar, le agrada mucho las leyendas para ser exactos, la primera leyenda de estos seres se dio en Escocia, por lo tanto a Kirkland le interesa el tema, además está equipado con un pequeño amuleto de la suerte. Todavía no entiende esa idea de su amigo por los amuletos. Bien, no puede quejarse, comparten muchas aficiones. Santa magia negra que los juntó.

Vladimir sonríe y se sienta en un sillón al lado de Arthur, se conocen de la infancia, por eso está más que feliz, y por ver un libro de leyendas de hadas. Sus presentes siempre parecen ir más allá que un sencillo intercambio de información. Hace memoria, durante el año anterior compraron muchos libros a medias, era la única forma de poder obtener por lo menos una copia y a través por las búsquedas de la biblioteca en la sección oscura, como solían llamarla. Recuerdan los dos todo eso.

Conversan más de sus pasados y de lo que han hecho, por correo no es lo mismo que estar de frente. En ese momento, Arthur se desahoga con Vladimir contándole lo de los libros de terror que ganó en el baile de Halloween. Al de ojos rojos le nacen las muchas ganas de poner sus manos sobre los tomos, sin embargo sale rápidamente el tema que no desea llegar. Arthur piensa que tal vez debió guardar silencio antes de contarle su problema con Emily, pero se siente un poco desesperado y peor aún, solo.

Le narra desde el principio su historia hasta hoy, con detalles. Vladimir le pide detalles para concentrarse y analizar. A Arthur se le había olvidado la fascinación de su amigo por las historias de romance, no es que su historia fuera un romance… Argh, se confunde, no importa, termina soltando todo, incluso de lo que vio en el aeropuerto, la estadounidense abrazando a un chico de cabello oscuro.

Vladimir lo mira directamente, penetrándole con una sonrisa un poco macabra.

―Te gusta. ―esas son las palabras de su amigo. Arthur está por negar lo obvio, ¿cómo se le ocurren estas cosas? No obstante, cierra la boca.

Si Vladimir dice que le gusta esa campesina, quizás y sólo quizás tiene razón, además no es el primero en señalarlo, y él no es tonto para no darse cuenta de ello, así que asiente esperando algo más.

Entonces la conversación gira entorno a la rubia y la extraña explicación de que al parecer Arthur es un perfecto caballero inglés. Actúa igual que un niño cuando le gusta una chica, sólo falta que le jale el cabello y le tire tierra, pero según lo que había señalado Vladimir, lo del accidente del libro vale ambas, y que al parecer ese sentimiento tan extraño de ver a la rubia estadounidense con un chico de cabellos oscuros, son celos.

Arthur no lo cree mucho.

Cuando finalmente los dos llegan a un acuerdo de que Arthur es un idiota, dejan el tema de lado.

Arthur observa la nueva colección de libros que Vladimir juntó durante su ausencia y la cantidad de nuevos amuletos que encontró y creó. Extrañaba un poco este ambiente, en Virginia no tiene a nadie para hablar mucho de estas cosas, aunque a Sakura le gustaba y le interesaba el tema, mostrándole las leyendas japonesas. La asiática es una ferviente fan del anime, por lo tanto sus temas de conversación por alguna forma terminan llegando a alguna serie o manga con referencias al tema. Sakura siempre tan dispuesta a compartir con él. Espera que en algún momento estos dos se conozcan.

.

.

.

Chiara, al despertarse en la mañana, se percata que la pequeña nevada de anoche bajó demasiado la temperatura. Sale de su cama y abre algunos de sus regalos dejados en un rincón, anoche no pudo abrir todos, optando por dejar el de Antonio al final. Coge primero el mencionado, desea saber la respuesta de su pregunta.

Abre el paquete encontrándose de alguna forma con algo curioso y demasiado familiar. En sus manos sostiene un libro…, no es muy aficionada a ellos, pero el título en especial dice mucho: _"El Ingenioso Hidalgo Don Quijote De La Mancha_". No puede evitar sonreír, que irónico.

En tanto, Antonio despertó rápidamente para poder abrir el regalo de su querida italiana –también lo dejó para el final–, no estaba seguro qué recibiría, pero al parecer no era un tomate con el listón que comúnmente le daba para navidad. Pacientemente, abre bolsa decorada, y encuentra una pequeña figura metálica de color negro sin ningún tipo de decoración, sólo la forma y la silueta de un larguirucho hombre con armadura montado en caballo, junto a su fiel compañero de viaje.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada, era un maravilloso regalo.

Al parecer la nada romántica pero muy graciosa historia era un punto en común para describir su extraña relación.

.

.

.

El día fue muy largo después de abrir los regalos tanto de su familia y amigos que contaba con una variedad de productos como un equipo nuevo de béisbol, ropa, perfumes, una cajita decorada con estrellas, un manga con dudoso contenido con un R18, y algunos discos de música, y un gran etc. Lo del manga sin duda provenía de Elizaveta.

Se juntaron primeramente en un parque, invitando a su hermana menor y a su primo que se negó hasta el final del camino en no tener interés en conocer a sus amistades. La presentación fue de todos modos. Emily presentó a Meg y a su primo John, fue un éxito total. Meg era adorable que encajó rápidamente en su extraño grupo, se llevó bien con Sakura, y Elizaveta le acarició las mejillas. Con John fue distinto, era un mal chico y un tanto maleducado que causaba las estruendosas risas de Antonio, Gilbert y su pequeño pollito Gilbird, el presente de Emily. El germano se le abalanzó encima al ver que era un pollito amarillito dentro de una cajita bonita, era su mascota soñada, ¡ahora podría conquistar el mundo!

Y Elizaveta lo golpeó con una sartén, nadie sabía de dónde la sacó.

Los minutos avanzaron. Antonio y Gilbert parecían divertirse con las caras de su pobre primo, burlándose que únicamente tenía dieciséis años. Para ellos dos, el de lentes oscuros era un niño. Al menos él tiene licencia de conducir, ellos no. Gilbert tendrá la suya en un par de meses, y Antonio después de su cumpleaños.

Pasó la tarde junto a sus amigos en la casa de Elizaveta, que era casi como punto de reunión por sugerencia de los chicos. Se prohibió la entrada a la habitación de la dueña de casa, por ende estuvieron buena parte de la tarde hablando en la sala, dejando un poco en vergüenza a Emily, ya que John parecía sólo querer oír sus desgracias, aunque, puso mala cara al enterarse de un tal Arthur que la molestaba. Sólo él podía hacer llorar a su rubia y tonta prima.

Hablando de Arthur, Emily se enteró por Sakura que estaba bien y que pasó una buena velada. Quería saber más, pero Sakura es muy reservada cuando se trata de hablar de otras personas, además no era como que preguntara si sabía con quién se juntaría, tendría que decirle que revisó sin querer los mensajes del celular de Kirkland, cosa que estaba segura que la japonesa se enojaría. Le dio un poco de miedo ver a su amiga tan enfada con Arthur, no quería imaginar cómo se pondría si sabía lo que hizo…sin querer. Tal vez no le hablaría más. No quería que ocurriera eso.

Regresando a casa, se tiró a su cama, en tanto John y Meg fueron a sus habitaciones.

Estaba lista para ir a la cama, pero primero decidió escribir un pequeño correo a Arthur, no estaba segura, tal vez se enfadaría o tal vez no. De nuevo esa confusión de que si no lo hacía, Arthur se enojará con ella: _"¿Por qué no me diste una feliz navidad? Eres mi esclava, debes hacerlo, es obvio."_

No quería equivocarse como en el partido de fútbol, no esta vez.

Quizás sería mejor en otro momento. Anhelaba saber algo de él. Decidió que le enviaría un mensaje de todas maneras. Se sentó frente a su escritorio y encendió su computador. Debería cambiar la pantalla, un Mac era su primera opción.

Esperó unos segundos hasta ver que su computador estuviera listo para usarse. Entró al correo. Lo que encontró no le agradó del todo. Habían mensajes anteriores sin leerse, eran muy extraños y le daban un poco de miedo, mas esto era ridículo: Dieciséis mensajes, cada uno con un intervalo de alrededor cinco minutos de buenos deseos y felicidad, entre una descripción algo extraña de lo linda que era, de lo mucho que extrañaba no poder estar cerca de ella para saludarla en esta fecha. El admirador secreto cada vez era más aterrador. ¡Era ridículo! Decidió borrarlos todos, no tenía intenciones de leerlos, y optó por no enviar ningún mensaje a Arthur.

Cerró y apagó rápidamente su computador. Se fue a dormir.

Emily no podía dormir, llevaba un par de horas intentándolo, estaba frustrada, fue un buen día, y esos mensajes le arruinaron su dicha y el mensaje que le tenía preparado a Arthur, jamás creyó que fuera peligroso ese tipo. Sólo debía golpear con su bate a cualquiera que se le acercara con malas intenciones, pero no sabía quién era.

Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en los mensajes, quería soñar con el rescate de su príncipe ogro inglés, pero parecía no venir el sueño recurrente.

Se levantó de su cama y llegó al pasillo. Caminó a la habitación de al lado donde yacía su melliza que despierta enseguida al sentir la puerta abrirse. Su intención no era molestarla. Marguerite tampoco podía dormir, accediendo a correrse hacia el lado derecho, dejándole espacio en su cama a su hermana mayor. No la veía muy bien.

Hacía tanto que no duermen juntas.

Emily se acurruca junto a Meg, llegando inmediatamente el sueño tranquilo.

…

* * *

**Adelanto de Otro Capítulo que Viene Pronto:**

Arthur la evade posando las manos en sus hombros para alejarla, e irse un poco más lejos de ella dentro del pequeño callejón donde se escondieron. Emily baja la mirada, enfadada, frustrada. No puede soportarlo más, estuvo a punto, maldita sea, a punto.

―Creo que ya se fueron. ―dice Arthur asomándose con cuidado a la calle.

―Me gustas, Arthur, sé que lo sabes. ―Emily alza la vista hacia el tenso británico. Él se pone tenso al oírla y le responde mentalmente que sí lo sabe, que no era necesario decirlo tampoco. ¿Por qué se le está declarando en ese momento? Tal vez lo sucedido activó el botón, rayos.

―Mejor regresemos.

―Te estoy hablando ―se altera, la está ignorando cuando se le acaba de declarar. Arthur la mira unos segundos cambiando de dirección, hacia la pared, repitiendo que es mejor irse de aquí―. ¿Por qué no me tomas atención? ¡Me gustas!

―No quiero llegar tarde a casa, te iré a dejar.

No puede ser verdad, la está evadiendo… ¿por qué? Hace unos momentos se reían, la acompañó a comprar golosinas porque tenía hambre. Hace unos días, le encantó el regalo de navidad.

Le duele.

Frunce los labios. Arthur se le acerca a proceder a caminar para dejar a la rubia a casa. Ella da un paso atrás, no quiere que la toque, menos tomarle la mano.

―Puedo irme sola. ―intenta que la voz no disminuya, que se haga fuerte y segura, que esto tan patético no le afecte.

―Después te ocurre algo en el camino, vamos.

― ¡No necesito de tu generosidad! ―levanta la voz tan dominante que da más pasos hacia atrás― No soy una niña, puedo cuidarme sola.

―Pero…

― ¡Te reviento la cara si me sigues, Kirkland! ―dicho esto, se marcha disgustada, deseando abrazar su almohada y golpearla hasta el cansancio. No va a llorar mientras camina, ella es valiente, las valientes no lloran.

Y Arthur se siente como el malo de la película. Vladimir tiene razón, es un completo idiota.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Chan! El adelanto no es el próximo capítulo, al menos haré todo lo posible que este adelanto llegue luego. Como verán, el mensajero de Arthur era nada menos que Rumania.

La otra sorpresa, es el adelanto de uno de los capítulos que llevo del otro fic UKxNyoUSA, todavía no está listo para subirlo:

"…_Al terminar, ordena dejando todo en el lavaplatos, yendo rápidamente al salón. Le piden que se siente en el sillón más grande, observando a Francis entregarle una carpeta de documentos. ¿Qué es?_

―_Un contrato ―menciona Arthur, cambiando de sitio hacia el lado de la rubia para poder explicarle. Cruza las piernas―. Se trata sobre mi responsabilidad sobre ti a no cometer cualquier barbaridad como la de anoche. _

―_Ya, ¿y? ―lo escucha y lee a la vez._

―_Bueno, no quiero que sólo tú salgas ganando con vivir llena de lujos bajo mi techo, yo también necesito ganar contigo ―Emily se enreda con el documento y con la explicación del mayor, ¿puede ir directo al grano para entender mejor el contrato?―. Te mencioné sobre que te hicieras cargo de mi casa. Quiero que seas mi maid._

― _¿Qué cosa? ―la americana queda boquiabierta mientras Francis surca una sonrisa desde su sillón individual._

_¿Quiere que sea su empleada? ¿Su nada? ¿Su mucama? ¿Su sirvienta?_

―_Si quieres vivir aquí placenteramente, debes aceptar […]―. Será mejor que leas el contrato…"_

Ese es parte del fic que viene, no sé cuándo lo subiré, al menos ya sé cómo guiarlo.

Esop.

¡Nos vemos!


	20. XX

**Notas: **Los review's de "london bridge is falling down" me dan mucha risa y no sé cómo contestarte (xD), así que te diré, sí…es un nuevo logro (xD). "Kyary", espero que tu celular esté bien.

Disfruten el capi. Hay _roma_ en Gilbert.

* * *

**XX**

Enero.

Gilbert se siente excluido de la conversación entre Elizaveta y Sakura dentro de una cafetería. Al principio estaban Antonio y Chiara, Emily no quiso venir para estar más tiempo con su hermana, algo escuchó que se quedaría hasta la segunda semana de enero. Pero bien, gracias a las ausencias se siente solo e ignorado. ¡Nadie el ignora al futuro Rey del mundo! Trató de llamar la atención –más de Elizaveta- haciendo ruidosos sorbos a su moccachino, no funcionó. Después de todo es una conversación de mujeres, no entenderá nada. Se pregunta cómo lo hace Antonio para entender a la violenta italiana. Ni siquiera quisieron invitarlo a su aventura, ¡lo dejaron abandonado en un aquelarre! De seguro esos dos fueron a un motel, como si no supiera que la cosa entre esos dos va en aumento.

Al menos tiene a Gilbird en un bolsito transporta mascotas pequeñas.

Era mucho mejor haberse quedado en casa molestando a _West_ acerca de cierta chica italiana, la angelical.

Suspira. No son lindas vacaciones…, y quedan dos días para el año nuevo.

― ¿Y qué tiene pensado hacer, Eli-san? ―pregunta Sakura revolviendo su café con leche con una cuchara.

―No lo tengo muy claro, tampoco tengo la información si a Roderich le gusto. ―responde complicada la húngara, capturando la mirada interrogativa del germano presente.

Gilbert frunce el ceño, y aparenta estar aburrido para tomar atención.

―Con el modo de estar pendiente de Eli-san, yo creo que sí. ―se ha dado cuenta de las miradas del austriaco, no se detiene ningún día para saludarla y despedirse como todo un caballero.

Elizaveta siente las mejillas arder. ¿En serio el chico del piano magistral gusta de ella?

―Si le gusta, debería declararse o preguntarle.

― ¿Te gusta ese idiota? ―increpa el albino notándose molesto ante lo escuchado. Creyó que Elizaveta le contaría, ¿cómo puede esconderle algo así? ¿No eran tan amigos? Al menos ella hacia él. No le está gustando lo que siente su interior.

―Más respeto, Gilbert ―fulmina Elizaveta―. Roderich no es un idiota, es lindo y amable, algo que tú no eres.

―A mí no me interesa si es lindo y amable ―en la escena, Sakura se percata de su salida, únicamente observando a los dos―, lo que me interesa es ¿por qué no me lo contaste? Pensé que teníamos confianza, hasta el grandioso yo te cuenta sobre las chicas más lindas, ¿no?

― ¿Sabes por qué no te lo conté? ―eso precisamente quiere saber él― Gilbert, cada vez que ves a Roderich lo insultas. Cuando terminan las clases, sales de la sala a correr a buscarlo. Si te lo hubiera contado, saldrías corriendo en hacerle la vida imposible a Roderich. Y no entiendo por qué lo haces.

Porque no le cae bien, simplemente eso. Y porque ella no le da atención. Esa es su explicación.

Honda, con su mirada oscura cree que no es así. Se pregunta por qué no se dio cuenta antes, es parecido a Arthur. Gilbert está…

―No importa. Espero que seas feliz con el señorito, el grandioso yo se marcha con Gilbird, tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós pequeña Sakura. ―se pone de pie recogiendo su pequeño bolso, despidiéndose tan sólo de la asiática, quien inclina la cabeza en modo de despedida, sin salir de su asiento.

Ambas jóvenes ven al alemán desaparecer por la puerta de cristal de la cafetería.

Elizaveta Héderváry gira el rostro hacia a Sakura, sin comprender la actitud del narcisista. Ella esfuerza una sonrisa.

―Debió sentirse traicionado, es su amigo. ―dice respetuosa en no ser entrometida en la vida de los demás, es lo más sabio que se le puede ocurrir. Entristece por Beilschmidt

Para la castaña, es lo más seguro. Debió sentirse traicionado.

.

Tan traicionado en su ego y en sus sentimientos. ¡Esto no es normal!

Su actitud claramente es una escena de celos, ¡celos del gran Gilbert! Gilbert jamás siente celos, esa palabra no yace en su diccionario, debió ser otro sentimiento de…, de que no le preste atención, eso es. Que Elizaveta no le tome atención es un pecado.

Se comerá las uñas en cualquier instante, se encuentra con el sistema nervioso a flor de piel. Gilbird ni habla en su idioma como para darle un consejo. Frustración.

Se dirige a cualquier sitio mientras camina alejándose de la cafetería. No quiere volver; saber que a la marimacha de Elizaveta le gusta el señorito, le provoca náuseas y enfado. No son celos. ¿Está claro? No son celos, no lo son.

¡Argh! ¡De acuerdo, muy bien! Su grandiosa persona no puede combatir con su grandiosa interior persona, porque las ganas de encontrarse con Roderich y masacrarle los dedos es inmensa.

Exhala. Mira a su alrededor, sin saber qué direcciones tomó. ¿Tan sumergido en sus pensamientos estaba?

― ¿Qué puedo hacer, Gilbird?

―Pío, pío.

Eso no ayuda. Entender el dialecto pollito no es su fuerte.

Si se pone a pensar más y recordar lo de hace un momento en la cafetería, a Elizaveta gusta de ese señorito porque es lindo y amable. Entonces para que la marimacha se fije en él, debe ser ¿lindo y amable? ¡No quiere ser una nueva especie de Antonio! Lo último que haría en su vida es ser lindo y amable con Elizaveta, su esencia es ser molesto. No desea ser bipolar. Tiene que haber un método sin trastornar su personalidad para llamar su atención por completo.

Él es grandioso, su sexy cuerpo atrae a las chicas, sólo que las chicas son tímidas al declararse –ninguna se le ha declarado-

― ¡Ten cuidado por donde caminas, mocoso!

― ¡¿Qué?! ―sin percatarse cruzó la calle y casi lo atropellan; retrocediendo por acto reflejo ante ese coche de un viejo― ¡¿A quién le llamas mocoso?! ¡Viejo de la gran pu…!

― ¡Gilbert! ―Dacía se le aparece desde la calle de al frente, alegre en saludar con la mano. Por suerte el albino cerró la boca, no quería que ella lo oyera. Es demasiado tierna para oír palabrotas.

Él sonríe olvidando el incidente, cruzando con cuidado para ir donde la italiana menor.

― ¿Cómo estás, Gilbert? ―siempre tan sonriente y amable baja la mirada al bolso que carga el nombrado, desde ahí se oye el sonido reconocible de una pequeña ave― ¿Ese es el pollito que te regaló la chica rubia?

―Así es, ¿no es lindo? Se llama Gilbird, saluda. ―mueve un poquito el bolso para que se asome el pollito, siendo acariciado por los dedos de la italiana, que lo encuentra muy tierno; a Gilbird, claro.

― ¿Qué haces por aquí? Tenía entendido por mi hermana que irían a juntarse.

―Ah pues, hubo unos cambios. Chiara se fue con Antonio y luego fue el turno del grandioso yo. ―se rasca la nuca no muy convencido consigo mismo. Recordar no le hace bien. Esto atrae la observación miel de Dacía.

― ¿Te sucede algo? No te ves bien. ―ella tiene un buen don para darse cuenta de los estados de ánimos de las personas. No tiene caso negarse.

―No estoy bien, ¡necesito ayuda! ―se lanza abrazarla, no tiene más remedio, además de seguro ella podrá darle una solución.

La menor de las Vargas parpadea abrazándolo con cuidado, no puede dejar de esa manera a Gilbert. La compra de sus galletas la dejará para más tarde, lo importante ahora es ser buena. Le pide que le explique qué le sucede. Escucha lo relacionado en la cafetería y Elizaveta. Oh. Este no es el lugar indicado para conversar del corazón. Tiene el lugar correcto.

Su departamento.

¿Desde cuándo tiene un departamento?

Se lo regalaron sus padres en Navidad, pero aún no se puede cambiar hasta que entré a la universidad. A Chiara también le regalaron uno. Ambas anhelan en vivir solas de una vez y sentirse adultas, pero como dicen sus padres _"Cuando sean mayores de edad, son libres"_. Aunque, Dacía tenía ideado vivir con su gemela, mas ella no quiso. Vivir toda una vida desde que eran unas pelotitas en el interior de su madre hasta ahora, necesitan independencia. Obviamente no dejaran de ser hermanas.

De todos modos, Gilbert no comprende. Si la menor tiene un departamento y no lo usará hasta que sea mayor, ¿cómo podrá entrar?

Fácil. Tiene las llaves, lo único que ha podido hacer adentro es ordenar los sillones que le compró su padre a cada una, para ir comenzando de apoco hasta terminar de trasladarse. Y también pintó las paredes. Tampoco es un gran departamento, pero las medidas son justas para una persona.

Su departamento se encuentra en el tercer piso.

Suben las escalares y Dacía abre. Gilbert se fija que es una puerta bonita, siendo invitado a seguir mirando su alrededor. Tiene razón la castaña, no hay muchos adornos ni una televisión, sólo los sillones. Las paredes son rojas, es obvio que ella pintaría de ese color.

―Toma asiento ―le dice Dacía―. ¿Quieres beber algo?

―Am…no, gracias. Me tomé un café. ―no miente, su estómago no quiere ingerir más líquido, así que se sienta y deja a Gilbird libre por el departamento. En su cabeza cruza lo ofrecido por la castaña. ¿Beber algo? ¿Tiene cocina?

La chica se sienta.

―Entonces, por lo que me dijiste, te gusta la señorita Elizaveta.

―Creo… ―no está seguro, no puede imaginar a la última persona en el mundo que tenía para fijarse. Debe ser señal del apocalipsis.

― ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ―interesada espera la respuesta. Realmente desea ayudarlo, nunca pensó que Gilbert sintiera corazones mágicos por la húngara, aunque siempre pelean.

El germano desvía la mirada un tanto avergonzado en admitir, en caer bajo por...por… ¡eso! No quiere llamarlo amor, quiere darle otro nombre: _Roma_. Lo que siente por Elizavera es _roma._

Como Dacía tiene la información de que a la castaña le gusta el austriaco, piensa con calma en un plan de conquista. Gilbert podría declararse con una rosa, pero él se niega rotundamente en hacerlo, sería la burla para Arthur y Antonio, y no posee el valor para el _roma, _sólo para su persona. Tiene que haber otra manera de declararse, sin que sea en carne y hueso.

―Una carta de _roma_. ―agrega la italiana.

― ¿Una carta? ―Gilbert parpadea desconcertado― Una carta, ¿eh? ―se acaricia la barbilla mirando al techo. Ideas malvadas se le cruzan por la mente, pero esas ideas no debe usarlas, sino lo cursi. ¡Dios, escribir algo cursi! ¡Que alguien lo mate!

―Le escribes una carta declarando tus sentimientos y se lo dejas en su casillero. No te verá, pero sabrá que eres tú.

― ¿Y si se enoja y cree que es una broma? ―la forma para que Elizaveta no crea eso, es escribirle que no es una broma, simple― No lo sé…, no es normal que haga esto por una…

―Chica. La señorita Elizaveta también es una chica.

Lo sabe, no es idiota. Sólo que…, por primera vez a la húngara la ve con una chica, no como la marimacha golpeadora de albinos.

―Bueno, pero necesitas un consejo si no sabes escribir una carta de _roma_.

Y aquí vamos, tendrá que pudrir a sus neuronas con maripositas enamoradas por una carta, con palabras difíciles y narraciones y rimas y todo eso. Ahora es cuando debió poner más atención a las clases de literatura. Escucha a Vargas, atento. Si esto funciona y la húngara deja de prestar atención al estúpido señorito, le recompensará con una cita con su hermano.

― ¿Ludwig no te lo dijo? ―pregunta ella, dejando al alemán mayor desorientado. ¿Su hermano le tenía que decir algo?― Hemos tenidos tres citas, lo más seguro en tu cumpleaños me pida ser su novia.

¡¿QUÉ?!

A Gilbert se le sale el corazón… ¡¿Su hermano menor tendrá una novia antes que él?! ¡Es imposible! ¡Gilbert Beilschmidt es el mayor, él debe tener la primera novia! ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡¿Cómo lo hace _West_?!

― ¡Espera! ―exclama por fuera luego de gritar por dentro― Tenía entendido de la existencia de un problema de edades.

―Ah, bueno… ―sonrojada, no sabe cómo explicarlo, por ende será concisa― Al principio sí, pero mi hermana me azotó la cabeza con que la edad no importa, a pesar de no llevarse bien con Ludwig. Entonces acepté sus citas. Es muy lindo y tímido.

Es una ilusión, está soñando. Su hermano se le adelantó.

Ludwig le pedirá a Dacía ser su novia en su cumpleaños… Uhm. Será más rápido que _West_, por algo es el maravilloso hermano mayor, el que guía al menor. Tiene que tener una novia antes que _West_, para después enseñarle cómo debe tratar a su chica. Ese es su grandioso rol.

En su cumpleaños le pedirá a Elizaveta ser su…, bueno, si es que lo de la carta funciona. Y si no es así, tomará medidas drásticas: "¡Acorrala a la chica y bésala!" Teniendo cuidado de un puntapiés en una zona delicada y que no salga arrancando y gritando que él es un abusador sexual.

No obstante, no tiene todavía planeado donde será su fiesta de dieciocho. ¡Será mayor de edad! Su fiesta tiene que ser grande, no es cualquier cosa, es la edad más importante, donde te conviertes en adulto.

Ya sabe dónde hacer la fiesta, se encuentra en el mejor lugar donde no estarán sus padres. Sonríe con malicia.

― ¿Qué sucede, Gilbert?

.

.

.

Prácticamente un día antes de volver a clases pudo escribir una carta decente sin perder su esencia grandiosa. No deseaba escribir estilo Antonio o estilo Arthur –pensó en llamarlo, pero no quería molestarlo después de volver a Virginia-, quería el estilo Gilbert. Amándose así mismo por sobre todas las cosas, con pequeñas palabras cursis. Espera que esto sirva o simplemente morirá solo en un hogar de ancianos, sin hijos, sin nietos que lo alaben, anhela que al avanzar las generaciones de su familia, que lo recuerden como el conquistador de tierras féminas por su grandiosa hermosura y el don de la palabra.

Si se ama tanto, debe tener confianza. La carta resultará. Ojalá Elizaveta no le salga con la frase _"Te quiero como amigo."_ ¡Se matará si le pasa eso!

―Gilbird, dame fuerzas. ―le dice a su mascota sobre su cabeza, caminando con calma a la escuela, le quedan pocos pasos.

Sobre Gilbird en su cabeza, no entendió cómo pudo quedarse ahí, posterior a que Dacía lo recogiera y lo dejara en su cabello, por broma. Desde ese día, no se movió más. ¿No va contra las leyes y principios de la física y quién sabe qué más? Pero, ¿a quién le importa?

.

― ¡Llegaré tarde! ―Emily despertó un poco tarde. Anoche jugó a los videojuegos a altas horas de la madrugada con su hermana. Su primo John y su tía se fueron ayer en el día, dejando a Marguerite; ella anhelaba quedarse más tiempo con su hermana, por lo menos dos semanas más― ¡¿Dónde está mi bolso?!

―Aquí hermana. ―Marguerite se lo entrega enseguida, intenta ser de ayuda en apresurarla, no quiere que Emily llegue tarde el primer día de regreso de vacaciones. También abrió los ojos a la misma hora.

―Gracias. Ya me voy, deséame suerte. ―a toda velocidad se despide de su melliza con un beso en la mejilla y corre saliendo de la casa a sacar su bicicleta, su forma más rápida en llegar a clases. Pero, su nana le grita que se le quedan los libros, por lo que tiene que devolverse y volver a salir.

Va a máxima velocidad pedaleando, soportando el frío chocar con sus lindas pestañas. Lo que le falta son los tornados.

Trata de ver la hora en su teléfono celular, sacándolo de su chaqueta; mientras maneja el manubrio con una mano.

― ¡Por Superman, me quedan dos minutos! ―aterrorizada, no se percata en mantener la vista adelante, bueno, realidad lo hace pero tarde, chocando con una persona.

La bicicleta cae a un lado, alejada de su adolorida dueña que se queja, mas se levanta sobándose la cabeza.

Frunce el ceño, recuperando la visión y oyendo otro quejido, debe ser de la persona con quién chocó. Esa persona se levanta, y lo reconoce.

― ¡Arthur! ―exclama feliz la americana, inmediatamente a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie― Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿cómo estás? ―gracias al cielo que trae el regalo en su mochila, si no fuera porque su hermana se lo recordó…

―Ah…bien. ―no está tan alegre con topársela, sobre todo con un choque, pudo haber sido de otra forma. Aunque, tiene razón en no verse hace tiempo, tampoco es tanto, sólo unos cuantos días. De repente la ve reírse. No ha cambiado. ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

―Parece que ambos nos levantamos tarde, ¡ay no! ―lo suelta y se toca la cara, corriendo a levantar y subir a su bicicleta― ¡Vamos, rápido, se nos hace tarde!

Arthur le queda mirando extrañado, recibiendo más gritos a que suba de una vez o lo dejará abajo para llegar atrasado. Él reacciona y sube atrás, asustándose cuando Emily comienza a pedalear más rápido que un coche. ¿De dónde saca tanta potencia esta chica? Se afirma de su cintura, para no caerse.

Mientras tanto en Thomas Jefferson High School, Sakura mira a su alrededor en la búsqueda de sus dos mejores amigos. ¿Dónde estarán? Quizás Emily llegue tarde, pero Arthur jamás llegaría tarde.

― ¿Por qué tardan? Ya empezaran las clases.

―Tranquila Sakura, dudo que falten el primer día ―dice Elizaveta acomodándose en su asiento―. Tal vez se encontraron en el camino y fueron a casarse. ―suelta una risa suave.

El timbre suena. Los rubios no llegan. El profesor llegará y se quedarán afuera, castigados. Debió llamar a Emily temprano en la mañana.

― ¡Llegamos! ―justo en el minuto preciso, Emily aparece bastante cansada al correr desde el estacionamiento de bicicletas, a subir las escaleras. Al menos llegó junto con un Arthur sin aire, que quiere morir.

Emily ni se da cuenta de él, y camina a su asiento recuperando el aire perdido. El pobre inglés es cargado por Gilbert hasta sentarlo. ¿Tan largo fue el viaje?

―Me…me…tomó de la mano…y me hizo correr monstruosamente… ―Arthur le responde con la garganta seca, un poco de líquido le hará bien. Antonio trae una botella de gaseosa, siendo destapada y bebida enseguida.

Si ellos creen que corrió desde su casa, están equivocados. Lo trajo en bicicleta, pero su velocidad era sobrehumana sintiendo el cuerpo marear, y para colmo, lo agarró de la mano para subir las escaleras sin importarle que se tropezara, lo que ocurrió varias veces. Agregando que chocó con cuantas alumnas se le cruzaron para jalarle el cabello con tal de abrazarlo. Fue terrible. Esto le pasó por no configurar bien la alarma de su celular.

No desea experimentar lo mismo.

Respira hondo, más calmado, sin embargo el corazón le sigue latiendo con fuerza, no por Emily, sino por la carrera.

La primera hora de clases da inicio con una noticia para mañana, sobre la clase de gimnasia. Como los alumnos saben, mujeres y hombres son clases separadas, ellas en el gimnasio y ellos en la cancha de la escuela, no obstante aquel último lugar no podrá ser ocupado, ya que el Club de Ciencias tendrá un evento científico donde vendrán diferentes autoridades del país a conocer las grandes y jóvenes mentes.

― ¿Eso significa que los hombres y las mujeres estarán juntos en el gimnasio? ―alza la mano y pregunta Antonio.

―Así es. ―confirma el maestro. Todas las chicas reclaman, no quieren estar al lado de unos sudorosos trogloditas, a excepción de Kirkland.

Emily pide la voz. ― ¿Y por qué no usan la cancha de béisbol?

―La usará otra clase.

― ¡Sí! ―exclama contento el germano desde atrás, estarán con las chicas. Quién no estaría feliz por eso. Al menos ellas no.

La clase continúa. Todo va normal. El receso hace su entrada, y Gilbert se tensa y se debate frente al casillero de Elizaveta en meter o no la carta. No puede hacerlo, los nerviosos lo comen por dentro como leones. Decide tomar valor…, para dejarlo para mañana. Mañana lo hará sí o sí; hoy día no, porque está muy nervioso y rojo. De seguro mañana estará con buen humor, por las chicas.

Es mejor buscar a los demás, se siente solo. A Gilbird lo dejó en casa, no se permiten mascotas en la escuela. Discriminadores.

Se dirige por los pasillos y sale al aire libre, enseguida enfoca a Arthur acompañado de Sakura, ¿dónde está Emily? Es raro que no esté con ellos dos, sobre todo cuando Arthur regresó de las vacaciones en Inglaterra.

Oh, ahí está. Arthur la mandó a comprar. Ni siquiera con esos días libres le dio la generosidad de parar de mandar. Todo por una tonta apuesta. Emily se lo buscó, aunque debe decir que Arthur llegó cambiado. A lo mejor tuvo sesiones de yoga o dejó el té o un hada mágica se le presentó.

Se les acerca y pregunta por qué Jones trae tantos sándwich.

―Que hayamos estado de vacaciones no significa que se me haya olvidado que es mi esclava ―responde Arthur. De acuerdo, lo circunspecto no cambia―. Además, la apuesta es hasta final de año escolar.

―A mí ya no me molesta tanto en realidad. ―menciona Emily tomándoselo natural, hasta le agrada, es como mimarlo. ¿No es tierno?

Le entrega lo comprado al rubio, que observa detenidamente si lo hizo bien.

―Oye, te pedí de jamón, no de queso. ―no lo hizo bien.

―Los de jamón estaban agotados, ¿querías que no llegara sin nada? Sólo cómetelo. ―agarra un sándwich y se lo mete a la boca para que deje de quejarse como un anciano ante la sociedad.

Sakura ríe por la acción de su amiga y por el sonrojo adquirido en el británico, que se saca el pan, dando un mordisco. Hay que aprovechar. Guarda los demás panes dentro de su chaqueta.

Gilbert se confunde. Arthur ni gritó enfadado como de costumbre. Algo le sucedió en Inglaterra. Se ve mejor siendo más tranquilo y amable… Eso le da escalofríos. ¡¿Qué le ocurrió a este mundo luego de las vacaciones de invierno?!

―Tengo hambre, dame un pedazo. ―de repente exige Emily a Arthur.

―No. ―le hace un desprecio alejando su pan.

―Pero tengo hambre, no seas tacaño, tienes más de dos sándwich. ―hace un puchero, pero simplemente Arthur se niega en alimentarla. Él no alcanzó a desayunar, salió de la cama hecho una bala para ducharse, vestirse e irse. Para su sorpresa, la rubia tampoco desayunó. ¡Vamos! ¿No le enseñaron a compartir?

No con ella.

Emily empieza a saltar para agarrar el pan, sostenido en las manos británicas a alta altura. Kirkland sonríe al verla desesperada en alcanzar. Sakura le ordena que le dé un poco a Emily. Gilbert le dice que sea piadoso. Emily le hace cosquillas tratándole de quitar el pan, girando los dos sobre sus ejes.

Hasta que finalmente Arthur sale acarrando con su desayuno. Esa campesina es un Pac-man.

Esa campesina se cruza de brazos, no se dejará vencer. Lo atrapará.

.

Tuvo a Arthur en la mira durante todas las horas de clases. El muchacho corría para no ser alcanzado, le quedaba un solo pan, y era imposible que Emily siguiera con hambre. ¡Por las hadas, almorzaron! Pero eso no importaba, y Arthur lo sabía.

Terminando las clases y los entrenamientos deportivos, estando más tranquilo y sin preocupaciones de su desayuno, camina a la salida y siente un peso en la espalda que se le aparece encima, abrazándolo por el cuello.

―Tengo hambre. ―la rubia estadounidense está colgada de él.

―No tengo más sándwich, me los comí todos. ―ojalá diciéndole la verdad lo suelte.

―Eres un glotón.

― ¿Podrías soltarme?

― ¡Hey, chicos! ―se escucha la voz de Elizaveta acompañada de la japonesa, del español y del alemán, alzando la mano mientras se les acerca― ¿Tienen que hacer ahora?

―Espero a que Emily me suelte. ―dicho esto, la rubia quita sus brazos por detrás.

―En serio, ¿tienen que hacer o no? ―repite la pregunta. Los dos anglosajones se observan y niegan con la cabeza― A los chicos los invité a mi casa por un rato, ya que mañana tenemos clases. ¿Quieren?

― ¡Claro! ―confirma Emily a lo que rápidamente va a buscar a Matilde, entando Arthur piensa si debe aceptar o no. Es convencido por Sakura, siempre lo hace.

Y se dirigen a la casa de la familia Héderváry.

La húngara prohíbe el acceso a su habitación, generalmente a los chicos –sólo deja entrar a Emily y Sakura-, por lo que se encuentran en la sala sentados en el sofá, llena de ruidos. Están discutiendo los planes de Gilbert para su cumpleaños, quiere una fiesta grandiosa por su mayoría de edad y en ser el primero entre los seis, pero simplemente sus amigos parecen no estar de acuerdo, mucho menos en el departamento recién reglado de Dacía. No puede destrozarlo.

No ha dicho nada sobre destrozarlo, será cuidadoso.

Debe tomar en cuenta que los vecinos no soportaran el ruido de la música hasta las tres de la madrugada.

Bueno, podrían trasladarse a otro lugar, ¿no?

Lo pensarán.

Entre las ideas de Gilbert que se continúan rechazando es la figura de hielo con su rostro, después la estatua de chocolate, y que no son necesarias las invitaciones personalizadas con su cara y voz –no es muy agraciada que digamos-. El germano finalmente explota gritando a todo pulmón que hará su propia fiesta de cumpleaños con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas, cosa que sólo los chicos ríen pero para su desgracia la marimacha castaña lo golpea por grosero y poco tino.

Después de la broma de Gilbert y la paliza que le dio Elizaveta, éste toma el lapto de la chica prefiriendo jugar. En ese momento, alguien al fin se le ocurre preguntar para alivio de Emily, sobre las minis vacaciones de Arthur; por eso Antonio es su amigo, con un tono tan propio y alegre.

―Arthur, ¿cómo estuvieron tus días en Liverpool? ―el inglés le espeta que fue como siempre: normal.

Emily sufre por saber lo que hizo allá tan lejos, sobre todo con quién se juntó, mas se mostraría muy interesada y su hermana recalcó varias veces su gran habilidad para disimular.

―No seas así, cuéntanos más. ―insiste el español, más que nada por curiosidad, incluye Gilbert que se encuentra junto a él con los dedos posados en los teclados, asistiendo efusivamente; hablaría y daría su opinión pero le duele la mandíbula. Por ese golpe de Elizaveta, no debe merecer su carta de _roma._

Arthur Kikland sólo los mira y habla del clima y lo igual que está el lugar desde su visita anterior. La estadounidense se decepciona un poco, no sabe nada de nada del viaje. Si tan sólo Arthur fuera un poquito más abierto, tal vez debería darle clases de _"Como hacer vida social"._

―Oh no. ―Gilbert acapara las atención de un segundo, distrayendo a todos.

― ¿Qué sucede, Gilbo? ―Antonio lo nota metido en el laptop, y se asoma con intriga.

―En un ratito más, va a llover. Y mañana nevará.

.

.

.

.

Saliendo de la vivienda de Elizaveta agradeciendo el paraguas prestado por la lluvia que acaba de aparecer mientras estaban adentro, Arthur es quien lo lleva para los dos durante la caminata. Irá a dejar a Emily primero, no quiere que se moje y se enferme. Sakura le contó que suele enfermase a diario, mas este año ha resultado diferente, con mucha suerte en la salud.

No se imagina a la americana en cama con un resfriado. Bueno, sí. Apuesta que diría delirios.

Surca los labios y la mira de reojo. Lleva la bicicleta a su lado. Irse en ella llegaría más empapada que un perro a casa.

Están callados, sólo la lluvia causa ruidos. ¿Qué puede decir para iniciar una conversación? Después de todo no se han visto por una semana, por lo menos debería esforzar en contar sus anécdotas o que ella le diga a él. _Quizás Vladimir le brindaría un empujón._

― ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje a Inglaterra? ¿Santa se comportó bien contigo? ―es poco probable que Emily le haya leído la mente. Después de todo ella –sin saberlo él- le ha querido preguntar desde que llegaron a la casa de Elizaveta. Lo hará por su propia cuenta.

―Bien, y bien también ―da lástima por sus respuestas. Debe hablar un poco más, total, sólo yace con la rubia, con nadie molesto como el español y alemán―. Sólo estuvo bien hasta el veinticinco, mis hermanos se comportaban como si no existiera, y al día siguiente tuve que proteger mi trasero de sus patadas. Sabía que había algo extraño en ellos.

Por lo que le contó una vez Arthur, sus hermanos no se llevan bien. Debería ser diferente, son hermanos, de la misma sangre, ¿por qué? No quiere ser entrometida, pero su curiosidad es tan grande que debe encerrarla en un cofre con llave.

Arthur gira el rostro preguntándole cómo estuvo su Navidad…y ese chico de cabello negro. No dejó de pensar en ello en toda su estancia en Liverpool.

― ¡Estupendo! ―levanta los brazos sonriente, donde el inglés trata de acomodar el paraguas para que no se mojen los dos― Jugamos al karaoke, a las guerras de bolitas de nieve; mi hermana y yo hicimos un muñeco de nieve, y después peinamos a nuestro primo como la princesa encanta. Debiste haber estado ahí. Los chicos conocieron a mi hermana y a mi primo.

¿Primo? Entonces ese chico de cabello negro es su primo… ¿pero los Jones no son todos rubios? Por lo que ha visto.

― ¿Tu primo es el de cabello negro?

―Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes si no te lo describí físicamente?

―Sakura me lo contó. ―tenía que salvarse automáticamente, porque si se quedaba pensado, sospecharía que la vio en el aeropuerto. Bueno, al menos es su primo, no otra cosa. Se siente aliviado.

―Debiste haber estado, Antonio y Gilbert lo molestaron mucho, y les agradó mi hermana.

―Será para otra oportunidad.

―Oh, no. Mi hermana está en casa, se quedará por dos semanas más, podrías conocerla. ―¡tiene que conocer a su futura cuñada!

―No creo que hoy sea el día. ―Arthur se fija que la lluvia empeora más, viendo de lejos un coche.

―Tienes razón-¡Ah! ―grita sorprendida, porque de repente cambia de lado quedando frente al torso de Kirkland, precisamente mirando sus hombros. ¿Qué pasó?

―Demonios. ―maldice entredientes, todo por afirmar a Emily…, en realidad abrazarla a la altura de la cintura para que su propio cuerpo la cubra del coche que acaba de pasar sobre una posa, salpicándoles agua. Todo cayó a él, en su espalda y piernas, sin dejar el paraguas. Estúpidos conductores, ¿dónde consiguieron la licencia?

En tanto Emily, las mejillas se le enrojecen. Olviden la bicicleta sostenida en la pared, olviden las veces que Arthur la llevó en esa bicicleta, en el cual pudo abrazarlo por la espalda. Ahora está al frente, pegada a él, respirando su fragancia. Su corazón vuelve a latir con fuerza, la última vez fue cuando se fue.

… ¡Ahora es el momento! Un beso bajo la lluvia, una escena romántica de película.

Busca la mirada de Arthur, pero él ya se hace a un lado revisando sus prendas empapadas. Tal vez hoy no será el beso, tiene que entenderlo, también estaría enojada.

―Ese tipo ni se fijó que había una posa cerca de nosotros.

―O sí sabía y quería molestarnos. ―agrega la chica, más calmada capturando la mirada del inglés, que le pregunta si se mojó o no. Ella está bien, sigue seca. Será mejor adelantarse a casa, Arthur no puede estar más tiempo con sus ropas mojadas, se enfermará todo por su impulso de caballerismo. Esto es por culpa también de Vladimir, él y sus consejos, y la presión de Sakura sobre declararse. ¡Déjenlo respirar! Él sabrá cuándo será el momento indicado. Ahora no…

Llegan a casa de la rubia y se despiden hasta mañana.

.

.

.

El pronóstico del tiempo visto por Gilbert en el laptop de Elizaveta del día de ayer, es cierto. Está nevando, por suerte la clase de gimnasia es en el gimnasio y no afuera, no como otros alumnos del evento de ciencias. Pobre de ellos.

Juntaron a las dos clases del último año. Las otras no pudieron ser por exceso de alumnos.

Las chicas estaban muertas de frío al pensar en cambiarse de ropa. Los pantalones cortos no se volverán a usar hasta ver el sol, por el momento y para no congelar sus piernas –agregando para que los chicos no se les caiga la baba-, deciden por unos pantalones de deportes de la escuela. Rojo. Camisetas blancas.

Los hombres por el mismo atuendo en su respectivo camarín.

Al menos el ambiente del gimnasio es más tibio. ¿Pusieron calefacción? Medita Antonio, esperando la entrada de las mujercitas, se demoran. Ellas siempre se demoran, hasta Chiara es más rápida. Lástima que ella no esté, se enfermó por la lluvia de ayer; quería que viera sus dotes de deportista. Suspira desanimado.

―Tranquilo Toño ―Gilbert se le acerca y le acaricia el hombro―, hoy tendremos las medidas.

Aunque en sí, Antonio se interesa más por las medidas de la italiana de su corazón, saber cuánto ha crecido en este último tiempo. De acuerdo, juntarse con Gilbert le está haciendo muy mal, ¡es una mala y pervertida influencia! No tanto como cierto inglés, que jura ser caballero. Como no, como si no supiera que esos dos se comparten las revistas de adultos. Si él hiciera lo mismo, Chiara lo descubriría y lo quemaría en la hoguera, después tomaría un avión a Italia para no verlo más.

Su amor por ella es fuerte.

En eso, las chicas van entrando con cara de pocos amigos, pues no les agrada la idea de que ellos las miren. No obstante, a la minoría no le afecta.

Van a sus posiciones, sexos separados del otro sexo a cada rincón del gimnasio, con sus respectivos profesores.

Arthur gira el rostro a su derecha observando a Emily, entusiasmada. Se pregunta si habrá un día en que no deje de serlo.

― ¿Te preguntas cuáles son sus medidas? ―Gilbert pasa el brazo sobre su hombro, desconcertándolo― También se lo pregunta el grandioso yo, quizás tenga un poco más que Elizaveta.

―Cállate, no me interesa eso. ―quita el brazo y se aleja unos centímetros, sonrojado.

― ¿Cómo qué no? Vamos, somos chicos ―surca una sonrisa perversa y degenerada, Arthur no puede ser tan sínico, ¡las testosteronas rigen al mundo!―, a no ser que tengas ovarios. Déjame ver. ―sin pensar agarra el borde del pantalón de Arthur hacia adelante, sobre la pelvis, confirmando si hay algo o no abajo.

― ¡Quita tus manos! ―enrojece de ira y de vergüenza, empujando al germano al suelo, a hacerle de esas llaves aprendidas de sus hermanos. Nunca pensó que la aprendería para esto.

Gilbert pide ayuda. El británico no tiene que llegar a estos extremos, ¡sólo fue una broma! ¡Son amigos! Tiene su orientación sexual bien definida, ¡que se calme! ¡¿Cómo las chicas pueden tocarse y ellos no, eh?!

― ¡Es diferente! ¡Ellas son chicas! ―grita Arthur.

Tanto escándalo las jóvenes los observan.

―Ya comenzó el jardín de niños.

―Inmaduros.

Opinan. Elizaveta exhala cansada. Ver a Gilbert comportarse como idiota le agota, y no hará nada por salvarlo.

Emily se apiada. Tiene una idea para distraer a Arthur, gracias a lo que cree Marguerite con respecto de _"Los niños molestan a las niñas porque les gustan"._

― ¡Hola Arthur! ―levanta la mano, mostrando una sonrisa radiante. Enseguida los oídos ingleses ponen atención cambiando sus movimientos. Gira el rostro y tímidamente le saluda con la mano.

Gilbert aprovecha en arrancar detrás de Fernández. Eso le debe enseñar a no volver hacerlo, al menos no con Arthur. Con Antonio no tiene inconvenientes, se han bañado juntos en las duchas de la escuela. ¡Son amigos!

― ¡Jones, ayuda a Honda, por favor! ―la maestra llama a la rubia que deja a Arthur como idiota ruborizado.

Emily se dirige a su amiga y la ayuda a levantar el caballete. Genial, hoy saltaran.

Otras chicas traen las colchonetas para amortiguar las caídas.

Teniendo todo preparado con un Gilbert frustrado porque no habrá medidas –según parece-, el profesor de los chicos los llama a formación, primero tienen que elongar para practicar defensa personal. La profesora de las chicas también les pide hacer una formación en una línea, las va a medir. Gilbert ya no está frustrado.

Pero ellas no quieren medirse frente a esos tontos, que coloquen un bloque para que no las vean. La cara del alemán cae al suelo. ¡Son unas malditas! Es el único día que sabrá las medidas de cada chica, nunca ha tenido esta oportunidad gloriosa de la vida.

Así que, hay dos bloques delgados cubriendo las acciones de las muchachas, lo suficiente para no ver. La maestra no puede entender como sus chicas pueden ser tan tímidas. Sólo son medidas, nada terrible.

Sakura es quien anota en una libreta, ya que fue la primera en medirse con la maestra. No ha cambiado en nada, ni siquiera un centímetro desde el comienzo de la primera clase.

Van avanzando.

Emily está atrás con Elizaveta y Dacía.

Gilbert se muerde el labio contra ese bloque y se escapa. Su maestro está despistado.

Antonio lo ve irse y lo sigue, llamando a Arthur quien se niega a ir. De todos modos es jalado de la camiseta. Los tres se apoyan en el delgado bloque, espiando uno arriba del otro: Antonio, Arthur y Gilbert. El castaño tiene todo el peso de los dos, todo vale por saber sobre la ciencia matemáticas de cuerpos femeninos.

―Ahí viene Dacía ―menciona Antonio―, de seguro tendrá las mismas medidas que Chiara. Es como si mi Chiara estuviera ahí.

― ¿Seguro que tienen las mismas medidas? ―cuestiona Kirkland hacia abajo sin pensar antes de hablar, recibiendo una sonrisa de picardía desde arriba.

Antonio le confirma que sí; son gemelas, y ha crecido con ellas.

En eso, la menor de las Vargas alza los brazos y los baja para la cinta de medida.

―Ochenta y nueve ―dice la maestra y Sakura nota. Antonio celebra en silencio, ¡crecieron!― Cintura, cincuenta y nueve, y caderas ochenta y cuatro. La siguiente.

Arthur desciende la vista verde al español, está maravillado. La regresa al frente siendo el turno de Elizaveta. Se cuestiona por qué está aquí y no se va si no quiere ver esto. Muy, muy, muy, muy en el fondo lo cree así.

―Héderváry, ochenta y ocho, sesenta, noventa.

Gilbert se cubre la boca, ¡son casi las medidas perfectas!

Arthur suspira, es el colmo.

― ¡Jones! ―el nombre resuena en los oídos del rubio, observando a cámara lenta la caminada de la estadounidense hacia la profesora. La cara le arde, a él. De repente la presión le sube y su corazón bombardea agresivo.

―Después de todo, los atributos de Emily son exuberantes. ―comenta Beilschmidt a sabiendas de los pensamientos del inglés y del color de su rostro. Intenta comprenderlo.

Emily frente a la maestra levanta un poco los brazos para dejar pasar la cinta, y los baja.

―Noventa y… ―pone misterio, tanto que Arthur agarra las hebras de Antonio y éste trata de aguantar el dolor para no espantar a las chicas― cuatro. Cintura, sesenta y siete, y caderas noventa y dos.

―Es increíble y sexy, tienes suerte Arthur. ―susurra Gilbert. Los dos de abajo aciertan con la cabeza, están completamente de acuerdo, atónitos y estáticos. Sólo se mueven al oír que su profesor les llama la atención. Oh no. Las chicas giran hacia ellos, frunciendo sus expresiones, entre ellas Elizaveta. Emily parpadea confundida, ¿qué hace Arthur ahí escondido?

Sin nada más que decir, regresan con su maestro.

La clase de las pequeñas mujeres continúan sin problemas del exterior. El caballete yace colocado en su posición a esperas de las participantes. Todas van saltando, una que otra se tropieza y cae. Sakura salta sin complicaciones. Elizaveta tiene un poco de terror pero lo intenta con astucia y poder femenino, lográndolo. Luego es el turno de Emily, su profesora la espera con fuegos artificiales. Adora sus piruetas.

Antes de saltar, se ajusta los pantalones y la camiseta, para que nada que se le escape. Respira hondo y toma vuelo.

Antonio se percata y hace girar a Arthur que está delante suyo.

― ¡Increíble, Emily! ―alaga la húngara. Todas aplauden al ser espectadoras de un gran salto de la americana, hasta el aterrizaje recto. Dos giros.

Realmente increíble, más que increíble. Creyó que el señor Jones exageraba con su hija. Ahora ve que no es así.

―Gracias, gracias. No se molesten, soy perfecta. ―Emily se alaga sin darse cuenta de miradas desde el otro lado.

Antonio despierta al inglés a proseguir con la defensa personal. Que aburrido.

Los minutos pasan y todo va normal. Las chicas terminan cansadas sentándose en los asientos del gimnasio, otras van a las duchas. Los muchachos han cambiado de jugada, se entretienen con el descanso llamado fútbol.

Emily se pone de pie yendo a sacar una botella de agua de los bolsos en un rincón. Aunque haga frío, dentro del gimnasio hace calor, y no puede entender cómo los chicos son capaces de soportar el aire pedante, la gran mayoría están sudados. Asqueroso.

El juego se detiene. Gilbert, agotado se quita la camiseta porque no da más, será mejor ir a las duchas. Elizaveta frunce el ceño, el albino debería tener educación, la cual no la tiene. Y como ella no se acerca a reclamar al estar tan cómoda sentada, Arthur lo hace por ella.

―No seas exhibicionista, respeta a las personas que no te quieren ver. ―espeta sin pausa.

― ¿Y tú?

― ¿Yo qué?

―Hay gente que a ti sí te quiere ver. ¡Keseseseseses! ―haciendo alusión a Emily, de un rápido y fugaz movimiento le quita la camiseta al rubio, alejándose de él, que comienza a perseguirlo por todo el gimnasio con los pómulos similares al color del tomate.

¡Es el colmo! ¡Ha estado todo el día molestándolo!

Emily Jones logró ver la escena mientras bebía de su agua embotellada, ya no la bebe. Fue tanto el impacto de ver a Arthur con el torso desnudo en una carrera contra Gilbert, que las hormonas le subieron y se desmayó, al menos con una sonrisa.

Sakura, igual de ruborizada por el espectáculo que acaba de inmediato, divisa la silueta de su mejor amiga tirada en el suelo.

― ¡Emily-san! ―corre a verla, sentándose a tratar de despertarla― ¡Eli-san, Emily-san se desmayó!

― ¿Qué? ―pronuncia el londinense bastante confundido por lo escuchado. Termina de colocarse la camiseta blanca y se da prisa donde la accidentada. Se sienta a un lado del cuerpo americano. Le extraña la sonrisa. Nadie se desmaya con una sonrisa, ¿o sí?

Aunque lo más raro de todo esto…

¿Por qué se desmayó?

…

* * *

**N/A: **Dacía/Nyo!Italia es linda con querer ayudar a Gilbert, ojalá funcione. Como ya notaron, la relación entre Arthur y Emily se puso amorosa. Próximo capítulo, el regalo de navidad :3

_"SpamanoRules", ¿qué sucede con la máquina de hacer jugos? ._._

¿Quién no se desmayaría con una sonrisa por lo que vio Emily?

¿Alguien ya vio el capítulo 12 de Hetalia? Por dios, me reí bastante, Arthur medioso, ¿cómo tan niña? Sólo es Rusia, no ha nada(?). Bueno, al menos con ese capi me surgieron más ideas para éste fic. Adoré 100% a Alfred. Tan él.

¡Saludos! Gracias por leer ^^


	21. XXI

**Notas:** Oh, ya entiendo lo de la máquina de jugo, nanai. Para "Kyary", sí, me gustan los patos. Bien, éste capítulo, hay algo que les hará gritar chillonamente, correr, saltar del noveno piso y rodar por el campo de flores. Se los aseguro. Apuesto que esperaban esto.

Espero que tengan un inhalador xD

* * *

**XXI**

Enero.

No se encuentra feliz, nunca en su vida había visto a alguien que se desmallara con una sonrisa. Esto es irónico, sólo verla sonreír de esa forma lo enfada, lo hace pensar que tal vez tenga que replantearse sus sentimientos por esta chica rubia; no le atrae, es una enfermedad extraña que contrajo al estar tanto tiempo junto a la granjera.

Vladimir se equivoca por primera vez.

Decide finalmente levantar a Emily y llevarla a la enfermería, por lo menos descansará, porque no encuentra otra explicación más que la americana no haya tomado un buen desayuno, y por la fatiga se desmayó, aunque tiene sus dudas sobre la sonrisa.

Un largo suspiro sale de sus labios, pudo pedir a alguno de los chicos que cargase a Emily, ya que él no tenía ninguna responsabilidad, pero no tenía mucha confianza en ninguno; Gilbert estaba demasiado pendiente por las medidas así que no se extrañaría que tratara de comprobar si era cierto en ella, con Antonio sabe que no debería dudar de él, está completamente enamorado de la gemela mayor de las Vargas, pero a veces Emily y Antonio son demasiado cercanos, de alguna manera no le gusta esa camarería; demasiados energéticos incluso para su salud.

Arthur ve que se están aglomerando una cantidad de alumnos, no es de extrañar, rara vez hay este tipo de accidente…si se puede llamar así. Ve que se acerca Toris con un rostro lleno de pánico, si algo puede hacer es arruinarle su fantasía. De verdad ese tipo le hace sacar su peor cara. Sin pensarlo mucho toma en sus brazos a la americana sonriente.

Hay muchas reacciones en el grupo que se ha juntado a su alrededor. Toris lo mira un tanto molesto, con eso mejora un poco su día, después de todo debe mostrarle que la campesina es y seguirá siendo su esclava.

―Arthur ―llama Sakura preocupada―. No debiste levantarla, ¿qué tal si se golpeó la cabeza? Puede ser peligroso.

―No te preocupes, sólo es un desmayo, además su sonrisa me hace pensar que no fue nada. Vamos. ―responde caminado con la asiática atrás.

.

La clase de gimnasia no era la mejor clase para Toris, le estresaba demasiado tener que competir con todos sus compañeros, en su mayoría son deportistas o pertenecientes de alguno de los clubs de la escuela, sobre todo el saber que en esta ocasión estarían en el mismo gimnasio con todas las chicas mirando, sobre todo a la estrella del equipo de fútbol, Arthur Kirkland.

Nunca ha tenido un motivo para odiar, aunque odiar es exagerar un poco hacia algún compañero pero, Arthur lo sacaba de sus cacillas. No entendía cómo todas las chicas parecían estar en las nubes con sólo escuchar su nombre. El Arthur que él conoce es un chico petulante, violento y sobre todo muy cruel; trata a una bella doncella-señorita Emily como una esclava o aun peor, de escudo.

Cuando le llegó el comentario de que alguien se desmayó, nunca pensó que sería la señorita Emily. Fue un poco preocupado para asegurarse de que no fuera cierto, sin embargo su sorpresa fue verla en el suelo junto a unas muy preocupadas Elizaveta y Sakura, agregando que se estaba juntando un grupo para socorrer a la rubia.

Sin mucho pensar corrió para poder ver cómo podía ayudar y asegurarse de que se encontrara en buenas condiciones, pero nuevamente la persona que se juró no permitir que le causara nuevamente daño a su querida norteamericana…, ahí yacía Kirkland cargando al estilo princesa a la chica de sus tormentos, escuchando algunos murmullos de las chicas enfadadas de que el galán de Thomas Jefferson High School llevase a la campesina.

Fue molesto ver la imperceptible sonrisa que le dio Arthur. Aseguró que le hizo ese espectáculo de estar tan preocupado por la señorita Emily, para enfadarlo. No le extrañaba que a mitad del camino la dejara por ahí en un rincón e irse como si nada, al menos vio a la señorita Sakura junto a ellos. Podría estar más tranquilo, ya que una vez vio a la asiática enfadada con el británico, que se supone es su mejor amigo.

No entiende como alguien como la Sakura Honda pueda soportar a alguien como Kirkland, pero sabía que ella no permitiría que le pasara algo a Emily.

Simplemente se quedó viendo cómo se retiraban; un poco impotente. Le quedaba el consuelo que después de la clase iría a ver a la estadounidense en la enfermería.

.

.

.

Todo yace oscuro. Su cuerpo se siente pesado. Se estira. Al parecer se siente peor de cómo se sentía durante la mañana mientras su hermana se arreglaba para ir a la escuela. Quiere un poco de agua, su garganta está seca.

Lentamente se sienta. Junto a su lámpara hay una jarra junto con un vaso, agradece mentalmente que su hermanita sea un ángel y pensara que despertaría muerta de sed.

Ya un poco más aliviada revisa con la mirada su cuarto, no sólo hay un jarro con agua, también hay algunas pastillas para el dolor y pañuelos, también está su peluche en la cama; no recuerda como llegó, lo más probable que Dacía decidiera que estaría muy sola en casa y lo dejara junto a ella.

Tranquilamente se acomoda para ir al baño, se coloca sus pantuflas y se levanta. Lo primero que siente es que el mundo gira a todas direcciones y que nada tiene sentido. El dolor se vuelve más agudo, su cabeza estallará en algún minuto. Arrastra los pies y se apoya en la muralla para poder llegar a su destino, de alguna manera desea que alguien la cuide.

Recuerda cuando eran más pequeños, ella siempre hacía el papel de enferma para no tener que hacer nada más que estar acostada y dormir un poco. Dacía era su enfermera que hacía todo lo posible para que se recuperara de la grave enfermedad que sufría, lo único malo era que su gemela era demasiado perspicaz y no le permitía comer dulces o pizza mientras estuvieran en el juego, y por supuesto no se puede olvidar de su médico personal: Antonio, era un pésimo doctor; sólo le recetaba el consumo excesivo de tomates, no es que le molestara a Chiara, le encantaba el tomate, pero era demasiado. El juego a veces no parecía terminar nunca. Recuerda que en algunas ocasiones se dormía y terminaba siendo reanimada por jugo de tomate en la cara, milagrosamente su lamentable condición era curada enseguida y le daba la oportunidad de arrojar todo lo que pillara para lastimar a su doctor español.

Regresa a la cama con un temblor en sus extremidades a causa del frío. Se escondió lo más rápido que pudo en sus cobijas. Quiere que su enfermera llegue pronto a casa, no quiere estar tan sola, incluso estaría feliz que su doctor estuviera aquí. Pensándolo mejor, Antonio se dedicaría a parlotear y hablar de todo su día, de sus amigos, de las clases, de comida y quizás qué cosas más. Siente su cara sonrojar un poco más, de verdad se enferma más cuando piensa en él.

No quiere pensar en Antonio, no quiere pensar el tiempo que falta para que su hermana esté en casa, no quiere ver televisión o escuchar música, está feliz con el silencio que la rodea, únicamente que estando todo así la lleva a pensar cosas innecesarias.

Gira hacia un costado, ahí se encuentra una pequeña repisa organizada con sus libros y cuadernos, tal vez debería adelantar algunos trabajos; pensándolo bien, no. Le da pereza, no obstante en ese lugar yace el regalo que le dio Antonio. Ni siquiera lo ha comenzado a leer, bueno, no es como que alguien esperaba que lo leyera ¿verdad?

Sin mucho reparo toma el libro y abre la primera página. Se puede decir que leyó las primeras diez hojas, sólo para terminar con el libro en la cara dormida, nuevamente.

.

.

.

Arthur se encuentra sentado en una silla sin mucho qué hacer, más que mirar a la de cabellos dorados dormida en una de las camillas de la enfermería. Debió, tal vez ser él quien fuera a clases y que se quedara alguno de los chicos, pero no. Simplemente tenía que tomar las cosas como su responsabilidad y mandar a todos a clases, a pesar de que Elizaveta se ofreció una infinidad de veces.

No está seguro que es lo que siente por Emily a pesar de lo que Vladimir dijo, no es que ella sea la chica más linda de la escuela o que tenga el mejor carácter.

Mentalmente hace una lista de las chicas que conoce y pensándolo bien, Dacía es linda y tiene un buen carácter, es muy amable y siempre está feliz, mas a él no le gusta la gente así, porque le enferma pensar que alguien no pueda estar de mal humor. Sakura también es una chica con buen carácter, es muy amable, recatada y muy educada, puede decir que simplemente es perfecta para quien la viera, pero de alguna forma no puede verla más que una hermana pequeña; Sakura es adorable a sus ojos como alguien que debe cuidar pero nada más. Bueno, tenemos a Chiara, es guapa, pero su carácter es horrible, nada que alguien como él no pueda controlar; de igual forma no puede pensar en ella como alguien con quien podría estar, es demasiado difícil de entenderla. Y está Elizaveta, que sin duda es hermosa y tiene su carácter sin dejar de ser femenina, pero es alguien demasiado perfecta. Y así sigue su lista de las chicas que conoce, lo que nuevamente lo lleva a pensar qué es lo que tiene Emily Jones que le pueda atraer tanto.

Emily es sin duda optimista, demasiado optimista, es alegre, temperamental, ingeniosa, no acepta críticas; sin duda es descuidada, torpe, mala mentirosa, posesiva, chillona; un desastre literalmente. ¿Qué es lo que le puede encontrar de bueno en ella?

No niega que es linda. Tiene unos ojos azul profundo muy sinceros, casi un libro abierto que puede leer sin ningún problema.

Frunce el ceño. Se acerca un poco más para observar críticamente el rostro de la campesina. Posee una linda cara con facciones redondeadas, sin duda el rostro de una niña. Su nariz es pequeña, a la vista su piel parece ser muy suave, besó su mejilla una vez. Tiene labios de color rosa, un poco secos en este momento…

¿Cómo se verían húmedos y rojos? A su cabeza llegan pequeñas imágenes contestadas a su pregunta. Su rostro se ruboriza completamente, siente caliente incluso sus orejas. Retrocede demasiado rápido, incluso pudo haber despertado a Emily. Él no debería estar mirándola en demasía, quizás se despierte y malinterprete la situación. Arthur no está haciendo nada más que observar.

Se siente estúpido. ¿Por qué tiene que pasarle estas cosas? Es incluso desconcertante y perturbador, casi como un acosador, nunca en su vida hizo algo tan estúpido. Este no es su comportamiento normal, necesita ir a cualquier lugar contar de estar lejos de la dormida rubia. Esto se parece a la _'Bella Durmiente'_, igual de rubia.

Decide que lo mejor es moverse hacia la ventana. Toma la silla que yace junto a la camilla y se acomoda. Esto tendría que enfriar un poco su cabeza y pensar razonablemente, tiene deseos de abrir un poco la ventana y que el frío aire de enero golpee su rostro, pero podría causarle algún resfrío a su acompañante.

Toma su celular, no hay ningún mensaje. Vladimir debe estar ocupado, últimamente está con una mayor carga académica, piensa que debió haberse quedado en Londres para estudiar, por lo menos estaría con las manos llenas y sin nada de tiempo para pensar en tonterías como lo hace ahora, pero su madre estaba aquí y se sentía un poco responsable de estar junto a ella, además no era tan malo, sólo está molesto con su forma de comportarse junto a Emily.

De verdad es un niño cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas. Siente las mariposas revolotear de vez en cuando, pero si piensa, no deben ser mariposas, son hadas estrangulando sus tripas y golpeando de un lado a otro para poder huir de su interior. Sólo de vez en cuando.

Suspira nuevamente, ya lleva dos. Es incómodo sentirse de esta forma, no sabe cómo debe actuar, quizás está siendo demasiado influenciado por sus amigos. Extraña tanto estar en Inglaterra. Se imagina que estaría recorriendo las calles en busca de alguna librería, tomando el té de la tarde en algún pintoresco lugar, o simplemente paseando; él ya tenía una vida armada en su país y se encontraba feliz de ello.

No obstante tener que volver a Estados Unidos no fue del todo su agrado, volvió justo donde estaba hace unos años atrás con los mismos compañeros y profesores, o eso pensó antes de regresar, pero se encontró con la sorpresa que sus amigos lo reemplazaron por **una chica.** Cuando la vio por primera vez no fue nada fuera de lo común, sólo una típica niña mimada con la vida perfecta, mas resultó ser una adversaria digna que robó todo lo que el tenía armado en esta ciudad, ocupando su lugar en el grupo de amigos que **él** había creado, robando a su mejor amiga y además de todo opacando su desempeño. Sin mentir, le molestó ver todo eso. Las competencias realmente lo distrajeron de todo, finalmente terminó aceptando a **la chica** como parte de su vida diaria y ahora incluso sería capaz de pensar que no sería lo mismo sin tenerla cerca, obviamente nunca diría algo como esto en voz alta.

Tener cerca a Emily; si su relación cambiara, nunca sería lo mismo. No anhela que nada cambie, le gusta pelear y discutir con Emily, no quiere cambiar nada. Ahora con su cabeza un poco más fría piensa que lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están y comportarse como siempre. No seguirá al pie de la letra lo que le dijo Sakura, no trataría mal a Emily, pero no la trataría como alguien común y sin importancia, después de todo es su digno rival. Al igual no seguirá las palabras del rumano, ya que podría confundirla y darle falsas ideas.

Sonríe un poco. Quiere llevar las cosas tranquilamente como siempre, a su modo.

.

.

No quiere abrir los parpados, tiene grabado perfectamente y con cada detalle lo ocurrido en el gimnasio. Después de eso todo se volvió oscuro, despertando en un lugar simplemente maravilloso en una cama grande con sábanas blancas. Su cuerpo se encuentra cubierto con alguna de ellas, su alrededor es un bosque de verde follaje espeso. No puede ver nada más que los grandes árboles. El cielo es de un azul profundo, y todo esto iluminado por los cálidos rayos del sol.

Quiere levantarse y mirar todo el hermoso paisaje. Emily viste con un camisón blanco holgado, que le permite moverse perfectamente. Mira hacia atrás, la cama desapareció. Se encuentra ella en este hermoso lugar, quiere correr, quiere conocer todo, quiere empaparse con la imagen frente a sus orbes azules como el cielo.

Sus pasos son algo torpes. Luego de bajar por un claro y llegar cerca de un arroyo con aguas transparentes, con algunos pétalos color rosa que se lleva el agua, mira de dónde provienen aquellos pétalos. Ve a una mujer joven de cabello oscuro, vestida con un traje tradicional japonés rojo. Emily se acerca rápidamente frente a su querida amiga, que simplemente le sonríe y se desase en pétalos rosas que se lleva el arroyo. Por alguna razón no siente pena, no es que su amiga desapareciera, únicamente está siguiendo su camino como ella el suyo, y se despide de la de cabellos oscuros mientras observa que aparece nuevamente su imagen en el arroyo despidiéndose con la mano, sosteniendo a un pequeño gato en sus brazos. Desapareciendo en definitiva.

Con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, bebe un poco de agua del arroyo.

Decide buscar más, pues se encontró con Sakura, tal vez encuentre a alguien más. Sus piernas la llevan a unas ruinas cubiertas por enredaderas donde está un joven de cabello blanco, vestido con un uniforme del mismo color, junto a Gilbird. Duerme con un lindo rictus formado, manteniendo entre sus manos aferradas una carta cerca de su pecho. Emily simplemente lo mira y continúa su camino, no quiere perturbar el sueño de Gilbert.

Entre los árboles escucha una voz recitando prosas.

―_Aún entre los demonios, hay unos peores que otros, y entre muchos malos hombres suele haber alguno bueno. _―le dice un joven de hebras castañas que tienden a rizarse, mirándola.

Emily se turba un poco por lo dicho de Antonio. Su único movimiento es acertar. Él le regala una sonrisa.

―_Como no estás experimentado en las cosas del mundo, todas las cosas que tienen algo de dificultad te parecen imposibles. Confía en el tiempo, que suele dar dulces salidas a muchas amargas dificultades._ ―esta vez es un poco más serio.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―la voz de Emily sale débilmente rasposa, lo que le sorprende. Se fija en Antonio que ha cambiado el semblante a una enigmática sonrisa.

― _¿Preguntas por qué? Bien, es porque __Don Quijote soy, y mi profesión la de andante caballería. Son mis leyes, el deshacer entuertos, prodigar el bien y evitar el mal. Huyo de la vida regalada, de la ambición y la hipocresía, y busco para mi propia gloria, la senda más angosta y difícil. ¿Es eso de tonto y mentecato? _―hace una reverencia en frente de la rubia, tomando su mano, y estampa un pequeño beso en el dorso.

La estadounidense no sabe qué responder, se sonroja por el acto de caballerosidad andante del español, y sólo le viene a la mente preguntar, aunque se sienta un poco tonta, sabe que él siempre le será fiel a su amada.

― ¿Y Chiara, Antoni?

―_C__hiara, por quien proclamo en amor, amor el cual __junta los cetros con los cayados; la grandeza con la bajeza; hace posible lo imposible; iguala diferentes estados y viene a ser poderoso como la muerte, el cual nunca hizo ningún cobarde._ ―exclama el castaño español, levantando una espada que aparece en su mano de la nada.

Las palabras de Antonio la reconforta un poco, como dijo ella no será una cobarde y peleará con todo. Sinceramente no está segura de todo lo que le dijo él, por lo cual le agradece con una gran curvatura en los labios.

―_Por eso juzgo y discierno, por cosa cierta y notoria, que tiene el amor su gloria a las puertas del infierno. La libertad es uno de los más preciosos dones que a los hombres dieron los cielos; con ella no pueden igualarse los tesoros que encierran la tierra y el mar: por la libertad, así como por la honra, se puede y debe aventurar la vida, pero Emily, por amor si es necesario habrá que llegar más lejos_. ―termina guiñándole un ojo. Da un giro y desaparece entre los árboles.

Completamente segura no está, sobre qué hacer ahora, ¿seguir a Antonio o seguir su camino? Va por el camino que se trazó, tal vez lo encuentre otra vez para preguntar más.

Su camino sigue las sonatas de música entre los árboles hasta detenerse cerca de un lago. Desea acercarse, sin embargo teme entrar dentro, ya que no ve el fondo. En eso, en medio del lago sobre una roca, observa a Elizaveta en silencio, escuchando la melodía proveniente desde el fondo de las aguas. Tiene una linda sonrisa. Emily decide seguir caminando.

Lleva un buen tiempo. Encontró a gran parte de sus amigos en su camino, pero ahora el cielo parece estar amarillo, por lo que le da al bosque otro brillo, más melancólico. Sus pasos no se detienen hasta llegar a un nuevo lugar lleno de hojas rojas, entre ellas hay una joven de pie casi de su misma edad, con el cabello rubio y largo, con pequeñas ondulaciones y de ojos violetas; reconocería a la chica donde fuera. Emily corre y se cuelga del cuello de su hermana menor. Ella le corresponde fuertemente arrullándola. Emily levanta la cabeza y ve la dulce sonrisa que le regala Marguerite. Se separa un poco, sintiendo las cálidas manos de su hermana en su cabello, acomodándolo, y da un suave beso en la frente. Luego se aleja y le indica que continúe su recorrido. La mayor obedece.

Toma aire. Su cuerpo está un poco agotado de tanto mover sus piernas, es peor que la clase de gimnasia, lo peor que no ha encontrado a nadie más. De repente alza la vista, el cielo es oscuro. El camino que se crea es iluminado con la luna y las estrellas que danzan a su alrededor. Llega a un lugar apartado, salió hace un tiempo del bosque con sus distintos tonos, ahora yace en un prado que parece no terminar. Observa su entorno, viendo a dónde debe dirigirse. Se plantea seriamente el hecho de volver y buscar un nuevo camino.

Al mirar al frente se topa con una pared de setos, se raspa un poco la nariz y las manos al chocar con ello; desea encontrar algún lugar para poder atravesar la muralla verde, así que decide caminar alrededor. Sus pies duelen. Los mira, se da cuenta que ha estado descalza desde el principio. Entonces, encuentra una apertura. Entra a lo que se asimila a un camino rodeado de setos; son una muralla inmensa, tan sólo puede ver el cielo oscuro adornado por la luna, ya no están las estrellas.

Algo melancólica por ello, va entre las murallas, está segura que en algún minuto se perdió, no encuentra salida. Se cansa, quiere descansar y se sienta en medio del camino, pensando cómo salir de este lugar tan complicado.

Un joven de cabello rubio-rojizo de ojos rojos vestido de negro aparece frente a Emily, sentado, mirándola con curiosidad. Ella quiere preguntar quién es y cómo puede salir de aquí, mas su voz no sale. Esto la enfada. Él, tal vez tenga la respuesta de cómo salir de aquí o llegar a alguna parte. Su entrecejo se arruga y ese gesto parece hacer sonreír al chico frente a ella. Él se levanta y con una mano enguantada ofrece para ayudarla. Emily sin más, acepta. Caminan rápido entre los arbustos, al parecer el joven desconocido conoce el camino a la perfección, aunque ella choca con su espalda. Se acaricia un poco la nariz y mira que el muchacho frente a ella le sonríe, la toma de los hombros la gira y la empuja.

Cae abruptamente al suelo, ni siquiera alcanza a poner las manos para protegerse. Levanta la cabeza para encarar al tipo que la empujó, sin embargo todo es oscuro, no hay nada aquí. Sólo oye una risa refrescante. ¿Acaso se está riendo de ella?

Emily se levanta, viendo de dónde provienen las burlas. Entre la oscuridad corre sin ser capaz de encontrar nada. Se queda quieta, reconociendo que el sonido viene detrás de ella. Gira sobre su eje y todo se ilumina a su alrededor. El brillo la enceguece, tratando de abrir los ojos y se encuentra en un nuevo lugar.

Ve la habitación blanca muy iluminada, escuchando esa risa, la risa dentro de su sueño que se burlaba de ella. Reconoce el sitio donde yace, es la enfermería, por el fuerte olor a alcohol y desodorante ambiental de pino. Pestañea un poco para aterrizar bien en el mundo real, sentándose. Ahora sabe de dónde proviene la risa ahogada. Primero ve el cielo nublado, muy común en esta fecha que contracta con la luz. Segundo, gracias a esa luz, ve a Arthur cubriéndose la boca con una mano y sosteniendo el teléfono con la otra.

Emily nunca ha visto a Arthur reír así en todo el tiempo que lo conoce, por lo que se queda como espectadora.

Arthur gira hacia Emily, todavía con una sonrisa bailando en sus comisuras. Pregunta si se encuentra bien. Ella asiente, no está segura qué es lo que saldrá de su boca.

―Disculpa si te desperté. ―menciona Arthur un poco cohibido, ya que su risa pueda ser la responsable, y ser él un poco irresponsable.

―No, no me has despertado ―Emily niega con la cabeza. Arthur levanta una ceja, no le cree del todo. Por ese gesto siente su cara sonrojar, y se incorpora para poder disimular―. Eh Arthur, ¿cómo llegué a la enfermería?

―Te desmayaste en el gimnasio, y te traje aquí para que descansaras. ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

― ¿Me desmayé? ―a su cabeza llegan las imágenes que recuerda antes de su extraño sueño. Tenía un motivo muy bueno para desmayarse. Sus pómulos se colorean más. El londinense, algo preocupado por ver su rostro arder de repente, coloca una palma en la frente para tomar su temperatura, lo que inmediatamente la rubia señala que se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.

Al final terminan discutiendo por si se encuentra bien. Para cambiar el tema molesto, Emily decide arriesgarse un poco, al menos ayudará para que el rubio deje de contradecirla.

―Te oí reír hace un rato ¿por qué era? ¿No te estarías burlando de mí? ―pregunta un poco enfadada, si se burlaba, jura que lo golpeará.

El británico la mira y sólo sonríe.

―Alguien me contaba los infortunios de su día, de eso me reía. ―contesta extendiendo los labios; un chiste interno. La misurence no comprende; desconfiada para repetir la pregunta, lo que provoca nuevamente una discusión.

Al terminar las clases por fin, a lo que Emily tuvo que ausentarse por su desmayo y en ir a las duchas, y cambiarse de ropa, se retira. Una chispeante electricidad cruza por su cabeza, recordando el regalo para Arthur. Ayer no se lo pudo entregar a causa de la lluvia, no hubiera sido nada romántico y poco adecuado, y peor cuando Arthur se empapó por una posa. Esta vez, lo hará. Después de todo, ha comenzado a nevar lentamente.

Va a su bicicleta ajustándose su mochila. Se percata que Toris llega a su lado, preocupado por su desmayo extraño, más por la sonrisa. Emily oculta el temblor de su voz al contestar, nadie debe saber sobre la sonrisa, ni Sakura. Bueno, ella sí. Tan sólo le contesta que no fue nada grave, excusándose por no haber desayunado bien. En eso, ve la expresión espantada del castaño, es que no puede desayunar todos los días de la misma forma, debe comer, no quiere verla en otro desmayo, puede ser peligroso.

Emily ve exagerada su preocupación, no debió inventarle lo del desayuno, era mejor decirle que tenía mucho sueño. No, si le hubiera dicho eso, le estaría aconsejándole que durmiera más.

Toris es muy preocupado y agradece eso en su interior, pero ahora lo ve de distinta manera, sobreexagera.

No sabe qué decirle para tranquilizarlo, además tiene que ir a buscar a Arthur para entregarle el regalo, no lo puede perder. ¿Y si ya se fue? ¡Está perdiendo el tiempo!

―Gracias por preocuparte Toris, ahora estoy muy ocupada y debo regresar a casa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. ―lo dice toda rápida cogiendo su bicicleta, a lo que de inmediato el lituano se ofrece a llevarla. ¿Por qué? Arthur ya debe estar en su casa.

Un carraspeo de garganta se hace presente de modo prepotente, acompañado de un _"Ella ya tiene quien la vaya a dejar"_.

Kirkland.

Gracias a Superman que no se fue.

Arthur se acerca a la bicicleta de Emily dirigiendo una electrizante mirada a Toris, éste da un paso atrás por acción del cuerpo.

Emily no respira un buen aire, lo siente pesado. Se siente en una situación extraña. Da un pequeño sobresalto al oír la voz del inglés, avisando que suba, la llevará a casa. Ella accede subiendo, afirmándose de él, y avanzan saliendo de la escuela.

Arthur se detiene a medio camino, bajando.

―Cambio, llévame a casa.

― ¿Qué? ―pensó que él la llevaría. Se baja también afirmando su transporte.

―Discutimos un buen rato en la enfermería si te encontrabas bien, tú me dijiste que sí ―sonríe. Emily frunce el ceño y hace una mueca molesta―. No voy agregar que en la mañana me jalaste como si fuera cualquier cosa. Tropezarse con escaleras duele, y peor cuando unas locas te agarran por donde puedan. Deberías agradecer que no te pediré masajes corporales.

Ante su comentario, la menor resiste la risa al recordar. Fue tan divertido.

Cierto, el regalo.

Desvía un poco la mirada y se rasca la mejilla.

―Eh, Arthur. Necesito conversar contigo, ¿te importaría?

― ¿Es importante? ―alza una ceja. La americana mira a la derecha, no debe contarle la verdad, no sería emocionante. Le acierta que sí, y es mejor ir a otro lugar, más tranquilo.

Un pequeño parque solitario, es perfecto. Emily deja su bicicleta apoyada en un banco, se saca la mochila, hurgando en encontrar el regalo, guardándolo inmediatamente en su abrigo blanco. Deja la mochila en el banco a vista verde de Arthur, muy curioso de lo que trae, hasta lo que sabe no es su cumpleaños, al menos que Gilbert le haya mentido a la rubia.

Entonces, entiende. Se sonroja. Por su parte no tiene nada, ¿por qué demonios no le informó Sakura? Después de esto, no le reclame que no le dio un regalo a su mejor amiga.

Esconde las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, percibiendo el clima.

Caen del cielo.

Para Emily es importante que Arthur haya regresado, sin esperar más días.

Pequeñas bolitas blancas caen desde el cielo, sobre sus siluetas, respirando el invierno a su alrededor. Hay nieve por todas partes. La Navidad ya pasó, el Año Nuevo también. Al fin Arthur regresó a Richmond, sin cambiar nada de su aspecto, sigue siendo el mismo, al menos físicamente.

Emily lo citó para juntarse en el parque, saliendo de la escuela, lo tiene aquí frente a ella. Nerviosa. Muy nerviosa en adelantarse que dirá él al ver el regalo que le dará, justificándolo por el examen pasado, por la Navidad, omitiendo que su corazón late por él.

Respira hondo, tomando toda su personalidad en sacar el regalo dentro de su abrigo blanco. Se lo extiende.

―Feliz Navidad.

Los labios de Arthur se presionan. Saca las manos de los bolsillos y toma el presente, sin dar las gracias aun. Primero quiere saber qué es, no quiere llevarse una sorpresa de ver bolsitas de té o un llavero.

No parece nada de eso. Es una caja pequeña, algo habrá dentro para que el objeto no sea tan descifrable.

Alza la mirada a Emily, quien espera ansiosa e inquieta a punto de gritarle que lo abra de una vez.

Abre con cuidado el papel de diseños navideños, muchos Santas.

Es una caja roja.

―Ábrela. ―le dice Emily sonriente.

El rubio obedece. Quita la tapa, y no lo puede creer.

―No puede ser verdad ―saca de inmediato el verdadero regalo de la caja―. He estado buscándolo desde hace tiempo, y en todas las disquerías estaban agotados. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

―Se cuenta el milagro, pero no el santo. ―tal parece que le gustó muchísimo.

―Bueno, ¿cómo supiste que buscaba el tercer álbum de The Smiths? ¿Sakura? ―es claro, siempre su amiga metita en esto.

―Uhm, puede ser ―ladea la cabeza, no quiere tirar al agua a su amiga, aunque Arthur ya lo sabe―. ¿Y?

Arthur la mira. ¿Y qué? Oh, sobre el regalo, por supuesto. Agradecerle es lo primordial, pero por su parte no tiene nada para regalarle. Es decir, ella se tomó el tiempo en buscar el CD original de una de sus bandas favoritas, sin que él tuviera buenos resultados, ya que no quería por nada del mundo descargar por internet; debería regalarle también, al menos por el espíritu de Navidad.

―Gracias ―no sabe que más agregar, debe decirle la verdad―. Yo…no tengo nada.

―No importa, Arthur. Sólo es un agradecimiento por ser mi tutor. ―como lo tenía ideado, le responde con parte de su sinceridad. Quién sabe si ahora es el momento, al medio de la nieve caer.

El chico de Inglaterra traga y tose un poco. Tampoco es un gran tutor para recibir regalos, ¿para qué mentirse? Es un gran tutor, tiene excelencia académica, cualquier chica de la escuela iría corriendo a pedirle ayuda. Emily fue la excepción. Tal parece que es la única que no ha caído como las demás gritonas desesperadas por tener un novio. Surca débil los labios sin que la rubia se dé cuenta. Se pregunta si Sakura tiene razón, de los sentimientos de ella hacia él. ¿Cuánto gusta de él? ¿Mucho, poco, algo pasajero?

Parpadea rápidamente reaccionando, guardando el regalo en su mochila. Emily coge la suya y a su bicicleta, es hora de irse. Arthur la detiene. Le invita a ir uno de aquellos locales de entretenimiento de máquinas de videojuegos, pueden aprovechar antes de que oscurezca. Emily salta de la emoción, acepta sin duda, la cita.

No es un cita.

.

Posterior a la diversión donde la americana no paró de jugar en ningún momento, Arthur tuvo que jalarla para sacarla de ahí a la fuerza; es una chica ambiciosa con esos juegos. Deberá tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante, por eso quiso manejar él la bicicleta, estando seguro de que Emily no cambiase el rumbo. Sin añadir que discutieron en todo el camino por Iggy. Bueno, Emily se enojó porque ella quería cuidarlo en las vacaciones de inviernos mientras no se encontraba, ¿por qué no le dijo? Sakura no era la mejor opción, su abuelo es alérgico a los gatos.

―Su abuelo se ganó un cupón de viaje a las termas con un familiar. Fue la madre Sakura, y ella se quedó con su padre. Y en la única persona que confío es en ella para cuidar a Iggy. ―ni loco hubiera dejado a ese gato pervertido con Emily. No, no eran celos, era tonto tener celos por una mascota.

―Pero yo quería cuidarlo, Iggy me quiere, me aprecia. ―la discusión se alargó.

Frena a la entrada de la casa de la familia Jones. Los dos bajan y la bicicleta queda en manos de su dueña, quien insiste en que Arthur deba conocer a su linda y tierna melliza. Arthur se resiste, no tiene un gran ánimo para conocer a una doble chica energética, con una le basta. No quiere más problemas en su cerebro.

―Vamos, te agradará. ―Arthur sabe que Emily conseguirá lo que quiere, ya la conoce más. De todos modos, le dice que sí, para qué negarse a conocer parte de su familia, no será tan malo. Aunque, no está seguro de entrar o no, ya ha estado muchas veces; toparse con el padre de Emily le incomoda, sabiendo que ahora puede caminar.

Pide por las hadas que le ayuden.

Alza la mirada a la puerta que se abre, y alguien sale. Emily voltea y sonríe levantando la mano, en señal de que se acerque.

¿No es su hermana o sí?

La otra chica lo piensa y baja a pasos lentos y tímidos, llegando frente a Emily. Arthur hace una rápida observación de pies a cabeza a la hermana de su esclava, si no tuviera el cabello largo y esos anteojos, las confundiría fácilmente.

―Él es Arthur. Ella es mi melliza, Meg. ―presenta alegre. Marguerite también sonríe diciendo que es un gusto conocer al fin al joven de los sueños de su hermana, lo último sin decir, claro.

El rubio de ojos verdes algo despistado y tonto también sonríe. Ellas dos no se parecen en nada en personalidad, la menor tiene una voz más suave y muy educada, a comparación de Emily. No, quizás no cambiaría a Emily, su vida de discusión y competencia no tendría sentido.

Surca los labios, ya debe irse, y ellas dos entrar a casa. Se despiden con ademanes. Arthur camina un poco más alejado de la residencia Jones, girando a mirar. Emily y Marguerite caminan por el pequeño camino de baldosas hasta la puerta, antes de guardar la bicicleta. La menor de las dos comenta algo sobre Arthur.

―Entonces él es Arthur.

―Sí.

―Es muy lindo ―no lo dice como si fuera su competencia, es un alago y su hermana lo sabe, respondiendo con un _"Lo sé"_―. ¿Le diste el regalo?

―Le encantó el regalo. ―termina de asegurar a Matilde, y las dos se dirigen a la puerta. La de lentes entra primero. Emily, percibe algo extraño decidiendo voltear, mirando a Arthur que todavía no se va. Éste se tensa y sigue caminando, sonrojado, cambiando todos sus pensamientos a qué hacer hoy al llegar a casa. Pasar las canciones de The Smiths a su teléfono.

Emily ya estando dentro de su confortable hogar, su nana le preparó galletas. Comió con ganas y bebió un vaso de leche de vainilla. Luego fue a su habitación a contarle a su hermana lo ocurrido hoy, absolutamente todo. Marguerite casi se espanta por lo del desmayo, pero no fue para tanto, lo que sí fue raro fue el sueño que tuvo mientras estaba en la enfermería, sobre todo lo del chico que no conocía. Tal vez el sueño le quiso decir algo o muchas cosas para su futuro.

La mayor ladea la cabeza. ¿Qué podrá ser? Las paredes de seto deben significar el muro contra historia y geografía. De acuerdo, ese análisis no es muy bueno. No quiere pensar.

―Dime Meg, ¿ya conociste algún chico? ―estando varios días en Richmond, de seguro su hermana conoció a alguien interesante. Ella niega con la cabeza. ¿Es que acaso los chicos no se fijan en su hermana? ¿Los chicos de acá son ciegos o qué?

Bueno, Marguerite no está apurada, al menos en Canadá tuvo varias citas, pero las rechazó todas. Ninguno era de su gusto. ¿Cuándo aparecerá el correcto? Suspira.

Emily también suspira. Los hombres son complicados, sobre todo uno que se llama Arthur.

Decide caer boca arriba en su cama después de colocar música en su computador, después de que su hermana menor se haya sido de su cuarto, pero regresa golpeando la puerta, preguntando en nombre de su padre si tiene hambre.

Sólo desea relajarse para dormir tranquila.

La de cabello largo dibuja una pequeña sonrisa, percatándose de la melodía del computador.

― ¿George Strait? ―la mira confundida. Es de los cantantes favoritos de su hermana, pero no para escuchar todas sus canciones tirada en la cama, y sobre todo las canciones que eligió para oír. Su hermana no gusta de Arthur, está completamente enamorada. Decide dejarla sola en su mundo de corazones country.

.

.

.

Arthur retoma la tutoría en enseñarle historia a Emily, no pueden perder más días, debe repasar y retroalimentar su memoria para después pasar a la siguiente materia del examen que viene. Emily se había negado a estudiar, quería disfrutar de la nieve que cayó hasta la madrugada en el patio de la escuela.

Se sentaron lo más alejados de los demás, frente a un árbol, dándole la espalda al propio establecimiento. Arthur no quiere interrupciones, sólo estar al aire libre y helado.

Emily toma el libro. No entiende por qué Arthur no le da una clase resumida, sólo escucha música del teléfono con los audífonos, así sería más fácil. Bueno, qué importa.

Kirkland observa el cielo, no se despejará hasta mañana, es lo más seguro. Suspira. Se relaja con las letras de The Smiths, recostando la cabeza en el tronco del árbol. En tanto la chica rubia, sigue leyendo.

Pasan cinco minutos. '_Some girls are bigger than others' _acapara sus oídos, abriendo los ojos a dirección de Emily. Suelta una pequeña y corta risa irónica, volviendo al frente, pero de nuevo regresa la vista a la estadounidense quien se queda dormida de un instante, dejando el libro abierto sobre las piernas. Parece que el libro de historia le hace dormir con facilidad.

Posa la mirada en la pantalla de su teléfono, viendo el siguiente tema. Ha estado abusando del regalo, no lo niega, pero es que es imposible que ella lo haya encontrado y él no. Debe haber un truco en todo esto.

'_There is a light that never goes out.'_

El corazón se le presiona escuchando la letra, esto no le pasó ayer en la noche, confirmando que de verdad era el tercer álbum.

Algunos arbustos se mueven a la distancia frente a ellos dos. El inglés no toma atención. Los otros sí, mirándolos con binoculares. Gilbert sabía que pasaría algo hoy, ya era bastante obvio lo que pasaba. Elizaveta no deseaba venir a espiarlos, era incorrecto, pero se animó agarrando a Sakura, y Antonio siguió a Gilbert, se veía interesante lo que iban hacer. El germano venía preparado con mirar a la distancia sin ser atrapados.

A Sakura le parece muy incorrecto lo que hacen, además, Arthur y Emily no están haciendo nada fuera de lo común.

―Emily se quedó dormida en el hombro de Arthur, y Arthur no se molesta. ―informa Gilbert. Sakura le quita el binocular a Antonio, necesita ver también en nombre del periodismo. Como no.

Arthur repite el tema una vez más. Desciende los orbes al rostro dormido de la americana, recordando cuando estuvieron en la enfermería, ella estaba igual de dormida.

Rostro de niña.

Labios rosados. ¿Cómo se verían húmedos y rojos?

Otra vez ese pensamiento fuera de sí. Las mejillas se le ruborizan y se quita los audífonos; el tema le está haciendo mal…o quizás bien para pensar. Gira el rostro hacia el de la rubia, no despierta. Se muerde el labio, no sabe si seguir su instinto o quedarse con las confundidas ganas y deseo. Bueno, si lo hace, nadie lo sabrá, sólo él. Si le cuenta a Vladimir, se caerá de la silla y hará una fiesta.

Antes dé, mira para todas partes, revisando que no haya nadie mirándolos. Están solos los dos.

Se remueve un poco, con sumo de no despertarla. Espera no arrepentirse de esto, se conoce perfectamente para mañana decir que fue un error.

Se acerca más, descendiendo la cabeza al rostro sereno y dormido de Emily. Los nervios lo están comiendo por dentro junto con las mariposas y hadas en su estómago.

La besa.

'_There is a light that never goes out',_ continúa sonando en la última estrofa.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué tal, eh? Deben estar como Francis mordiendo el pañuelo, jo~.

Les dejaré algunos datos pequeños, por si alguien no maneja información o no lo conoce. Tampoco conocía a George Strait.

**George Strait:** Cantante de música country tradicional, conocido como el Rey del Country actual, es una leyenda viva. También es actor y productor de Estados Unidos. (Escuché un poco de sus letras, y decidí que se vería bien que Emily lo escuchará)

**The Queen is dead:** Tercer álbum de la banda inglesa **The Smiths**, siendo reconocido como el mejor álbum de la banda. Dentro se encuentran los temas '_Some girls are bigger than others' _y '_There is a light that never goes out', _está última reconocida como una obra maestra.

Les dejo hasta aquí. Muero de hambre. Oh, y voy acelerar más cosas del fic.

Casi se me olvida, el significado del sueño de Emily. No les adelantaré mucho, sólo lo obvio.

El gato que sostiene Sakura, es en representativa Heracles. Gilbert, sostiene la carta de _roma_ para Elizaveta, aferrándose a la única forma de mostrar su _roma_ a alguien. Lo que le dijo Antonio es parte de la trama. Meg o Meddie, es su apoyo familiar. Y la pared de setos es Arthur, a lo que Vladimir le enseña el camino a Emily hacia él, hacia su corazoncito tan duro que le salió.

Eso básicamente.

Nos leemos los domingos. ¡Beso!


	22. XXII

**Notas:** Tal vez en este capítulo algunas queden sensibles, otras no, otras lloraran, otras no, otras saltarán de alegría, otras no. Hoy el psicópata que es el protagonista para muchas (xD) hará su participación especial.

Capítulo Extenso.

* * *

**XXII**

Enero.

Ya llevaba más de una semana después de haber besado a Emily.

Creyó que fue un sueño, pero no fue así. Cuando Emily despertó, se sintió extraña, tenía los labios suaves y algo húmedos. Hacía frío, lo que debería sentirlos secos y helados. No le tomó demasiada atención, a lo mejor se relamió mientras dormía, suele suceder, aunque lo que le parecía a toda palabra extraño, era el comportamiento de Sakura; no sólo de Sakura, también de Elizaveta, Antonio y Gilbert, como si quisieran decirle algo con la mirada cada vez que se acercaba a Arthur, o él se acercaba a ella. ¿Acaso pasó algo que ella no sabía? Trató de preguntarle a su amiga japonesa, ella le evadió sonrojada. Elizaveta fue más astuta en decir que no sabía a lo que se refería. Gilbert cambiaba el tema sobre el sol, cuando el cielo estaba nublado. Y con Antonio, se iba corriendo donde Chiara, ya recuperada de su resfriado.

Algo pasaba, y ella no sabía. Emily jamás se quedaba con las interrogativas dando vueltas por su cabeza, quería respuestas. Su sentido de niñita curiosa le mataba. Así que, fue por el principal personaje: Kirkland.

― ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que les pasa?

Como si él le diría.

―No sé, cosa de ellos.

Sakura le comentó a Arthur ese día en la noche por chat que los vio en el árbol. Arthur se cubrió la boca espantado, creyó que no había nadie mirándolos, ¡¿qué iba hacer?! La campesina no tenía que saberlo por nada, a lo que Sakura se enojó, tratándolo de estar jugando con la pobre rubia. ¿Jugando? Él no jugaba, fue sólo una…reacción, ni siquiera pensó. Al menos tuvo el consuelo de que nadie le contaría a Emily, podía vivir tranquilo hasta un día, donde todo cambió después del cumpleaños de Gilbert.

Antes de ese día, la melliza de Emily regresó a Canadá para seguir con sus clases de ballet y estar presente para las obras de teatro. Todos aquellos días fueron normales, Emily tenía que trabajar en la boutique; sin contar las miradas de sus amigos cada vez que estaba al lado de Jones. Antonio quiso abrir la boca todas las veces que yacían juntos, hasta en el almuerzo, no obstante el germano mayor se apresuraba en meterle un tomate allá dentro, no podía ser desubicado. El desubicado aquí era el grandioso Gilbert, no el español; que se consiga otro papel en la historia, pero como Arthur no quería que se supiera, se mantuvo a raya.

Las clases de tutoría para la estadounidense fueron algo complicadas, discutían, y no llegaban a ningún acuerdo, incluso por algo relacionado con el Imperio Romano. A Arthur le hubiera gustado traer a Dacía, ella era muy aplicada referente a aquel imperio.

El día de ese examen sería un día antes del cumpleaños de Gilbert. Viernes. Emily se preparaba para tener una excelente calificación, y tal vez le podía pedir ayuda a Dacía como le dijo Arthur, mas ella estaba ocupada con Gilbert.

La tarde donde el germano se armó de valor para dejar la carta de _roma_ en el casillero de Elizaveta, fue hacia allá después del desmayo de Emily. Miró para todas partes, viendo que nadie viniera. Metió la carta dentro, entre la puerta, no podía abrirla porque no tenía las llaves. La carta quedó mitad hacia afuera y mitad hacia dentro. Feliz con su grandioso cometido, surcó los labios y notó que alguien se acercaba. Corrió escondiéndose en la pared más cercana. Era ese austriaco, Roderich. Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca desagradable que la aumentó más al ver que la carta cayó al suelo, ¡la había colocado mal!

Gilbert la iba a recoger enseguida, pero Roderich se adelantó frente al casillero de la húngara; a él le parecía extraño ver una carta en ese casillero. ¿Será de amor? Intrigado el de cabello oscuro, la recogió y la examinó. Tenía escrito _"Para Elizaveta"._ ¿De quién sería?

¡La carta era de Gilbert!

No obstante, para el alemán todo se fue por un hoyo negro.

Elizaveta apareció lista para irse a casa, encontrándose con el chico que le gustaba. Se fijó en él frente a su casillero, y luego miró la carta en sus manos.

― ¿Es para mí? ―su imaginación andaba con magia, no podía creer que Roderich le haya escrito una carta de amor. Él, trató de hacerla de entender que no era suya, pero no pudo. La castaña no lo dejó hablar. Lo abrazó y lo aceptó. La leería en su casa, deseaba contener su curiosidad de las hermosas palabras de un gran pianista.

Gilbert, se sintió estúpido y con ganas de ir al baño a golpear el espejo. Por suerte Dacía apareció, lo vio demacrado. Supo del error que hubo. ¡Era terrible! Tenían que remediarlo enseguida. Gilbert prefirió dejar las cosas tal y como están, después de todo a Elizaveta le gustaba ese señorito.

Dacía le dio una cacheta que dolió hasta los dientes. Debía reaccionar, debía jugársela. Al menos tenía el consuelo que la carta llevaba su nombre.

Los orbes carmesí se desviaron. No escribió su nombre, quería estar en el anonimato y luego sorprender a la húngara que su grandiosa persona fue quien escribió la carta.

La italiana menor se acarició la sien, esto era un gran problema y debían solucionarlo, sin embargo no tenían tiempo de pensar en ello, el cumpleaños de Beilschmidt mayor se acercaba rápidamente. Las decoraciones, alimentos, bebidas, entre más, debían estar listas. Por ende, no pudieron pensar en algún modo de remediar la confusión. Ahora Elizaveta estaba en las nubes, cada vez más enamorada de Roderich. Éste intentó decirle a la chica que no era su carta, mas al ver que ella irradiaba corazones, y de que él de alguna forma sentía mariposas por ella, aprovechó, sin que ese fuera su mejor método. Tampoco él era así.

El examen hizo su anuncio un día antes de la fiesta de Gilbert, sobre la mesa de Emily. Había estudiado lo suficiente, miles de fechas y años de construcciones antiguas y de caídas de imperios, incluida la política actual, podía tener otra buena calificación. Así fue. Antes de tirarse encima de Sakura, fue por Arthur. Él no se opuso a pesar de su sonrojo y de que su mejor amiga se mordiera la lengua para no comentar _"Bésala ahora, Romeo"._

Para el londinense aquel beso no fue sin importancia…, no fue pasajero, no sabía cómo explicarlo. Tampoco sabía si Emily debería saberlo, o ya ser el tiempo de declararse y preguntarle si realmente ella gusta de él. Quizás en el cumpleaños de su amigo debería provechar. Inclusive, olvidaba que era su esclava; ser llevado en bicicleta a su casa pasó a ser una costumbre divertida.

Procuraba tener todo planeado para la fiesta en el departamento de Dacía, todo anotado en lo primero que haría, armándose expectativas aunque sabía que no sería igual que la realidad, pero al menos tenía como empezar: Preguntarle a Emily, quién le gusta. La respuesta era obvia, pero era mejor estar seguro.

Antes de marcharse a la fiesta y pasar a buscar Sakura y a Emily –la primera le exigió que lo hiciera-, revisó su correo en su notebook, sentándose en la cama. Podía tener noticias de que se haya suspendido, y que el teléfono de Gilbert se echó a perder, por eso no lo llamó.

Revisó y encontró un correo extraño. El contacto no lo conocía, tampoco lo tenía en sus agregados. ¿Quién demonios se hacía llamar _Cuervo oscuro del amor_? Que nick tan perdedor.

―Veamos. ―Arthur abrió el mensaje.

"_Estás muerto, señorito perfecto.  
Aléjate de mí Emily, o ella sufrirá las consecuencias. Ella es mía, sólo mía.  
Estás muerto, señorito perfecto.  
Si no te mantienes alejado de aquí para adelante, ella no estará con nadie más.  
Te vi besarla. Estás muerto.  
Los dos, si es necesario."_

El inglés no podía emitir palabra. La garganta se le presionó al igual que los músculos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué a él le llegaba este tipo de mensaje?

Detrás de esto hay un loco, un demente, sin duda. ¿Qué debía alejarse de Emily? ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto? No sabe con quién se mete.

No le tomó más atención, de seguro era de un descerebrado que no maduraba y que gustaba de Emily, y como ella no lo miraba, se sintió indefenso como todo perdedor.

Sólo eran palabras sin importancias. Amenazas que no se cumplen, que son para asustar.

Surcó los labios y cerró su notebook. Ya era hora de ir a buscar a las chicas, hablar con sus padres sobre la hora que las traería de vuelta a casa.

.

El departamento de la menor de las gemelas Vargas era preciso para los amigos, compañeros y familiares de Gilbert. No había adulto responsable, referente a los padres. Sólo estatua de chocolate en forma de Gilbert; lo pudo conseguir; y una fuente de chocolate de sabor frutilla.

Mientras que la música sonaba alrededor de las once de la noche, Arthur tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho. Pues, no creía que su amigo germano haya comprado millones de botellas de cerveza y ponche. ¿Acaso no pensaba en la gente que no tomaba? Jugo, agua, tal vez. Sakura no tomaba. ¡Y no tenían la edad suficiente!

Emily lo apoyaba. Ella encaró al albino con las leyes de Estados Unidos, como toda una heroína.

―Mujer, cálmate ―le dijo Gilbert―. Nadie va decir nada, no vendrá la policía, no hay adulto que nos supervise. Ten, toma un poco.

La rubia lo miró indecisa, luego al vaso que iba a sus manos. Sería la primera vez que probaría el alcohol; cerveza. En algo tenía razón el cumpleañero, ¿quién lo iba a saber? Las leyes están para romperse, ¿no? Y de esta manera quiere ser abogada o formar parte del FBI.

Kirkland la vio con precaución, si en ella era la primera vez, debía tener cuidado. Las mujeres no tienen buena resistencia al alcohol, generalmente. Emily cogió sus palabras, bebería de apoco y sería el único vaso de la noche. Por parte del rubio, tenía claramente instaurado en su cerebro que no podía beber, debía cuidar a su mejor amiga y a la campesina, entre tantos parientes y amigos desconocidos de Gilbert, era mejor estar atento. Sólo le bastó con un segundo de distracción para perder a la estadounidense. ¿Dónde se metió? Estaba con Sakura. Vaya susto.

Aunque se cuestionaba cómo diablos el germano lo hizo para comprar tantas cervezas, debió utilizar un carnet falso o un primo delincuente. Alemanes, nacen y mueren en cervezas.

La fiesta prosiguió con pocos inconvenientes, los vecinos comenzaron a alegar sobre el ruido de la música. Gilbert lo bajó al mínimo, diciendo que el que se quería ir que se fuera, porque jugarían en silencio entre amigos. Unos cuantos se fueron, era temprano para terminar una fiesta de cumpleaños. Obviamente sus mejores amigos y parte de su familia se quedaron, a excepción de Ludwig y Dacía, que nadie sabía a dónde se fueron, sólo el hermano del rubio lo sabía. Debía adelantarse ahora, esto era una competencia, el grandioso Gilbert era el hermano mayor. Así que, se levantó del suelo dejando de lado el juego de cartas, llamando a Elizaveta para ir a conversar afuera. Los demás siguieron jugando, Emily se encontraba un poco ebria, al menos tenía el conocimiento de lo que hacía; y no se tomó un vaso de cerveza, fueron tres. Antonio ni sabía en qué año estaba. Arthur se controlaba siendo la burla del español; era difícil no caer en la tentación de la sed de alcohol. Bueno, un vasito no lo haría nada malo, sólo uno, pero como se conoce tan bien, le pidió a su querida amiga Sakura que lo vigilara, y si bebía otro vaso más, que se lo quitara sin piedad. No tenía buena resistencia.

Estando afuera respirado el aire de la noche, Héderváry observaba al alemán mayor con mucha intriga. ¿Para qué la quería traer aquí? Oyó algo corto de que era para hablar, ¿de qué?

El joven de ojos carmesí respiró hondo, preparado para todo.

―Eli, sólo te pido que me creas, que no pienses que estoy jugando contigo. ¿Bien? Esta vez, voy en serio ―la chica se sintió desconcertada, el rostro de Gilbert se transformó en uno más severo; ella asintió―. ¿Leíste la carta?

¿Cómo sabía él de la carta de Roderich?

―Sí, fue muy lindo lo que escribió Roderich, muy de él.

―Él no escribió la carta ―cortó al instante, se sentía molesto por el señorito ese que no le haya dicho que no era su carta. Ese maldito se aprovechó―. La carta es mía, de mi puño.

― ¿Qué? ―era imposible que ese idiota le escribiera una carta tan bonita de palabras suaves que en ningún momento le dice _"Te amo"_, si no escondida entre párrafos con otras palabras. Era imposible― ¿Qué clase de broma es esta, Gilbert?

Sabía que la húngara no le creería.

.

Arthur vio la hora en su teléfono, eran las cuatro y media. Debía dejar a sus amigas a casa, aunque no sabría cómo se llevaría a Emily. Le dijo que no tomara tanto, más si era su primera vez, no estaba acostumbrada. La vio de reojo. Abrazaba a Antonio con toda la felicidad del mundo.

―Toñito, Chiara te quiere mucho… ―hablando de la italiana mayor, disparaba electrizantes rayos de odio hacia la de cabello rubio; contaría hasta tres para que se aleje de su bastardo español― ¿Por qué no le pides ser su novio?

―No es fácil… Todo me da vueltas. ―Antonio sonreía ante su desvanecimiento en el suelo, llevándose el cuerpo de Emily. Ahí Chiara se levantó marcando la vena de celos, golpearía a ambos. Pero gracias al cielo, Arthur, con la misma vena de celos los separó. Dejó a Emily quieta a su lado, mientras que Dacía –que ya era novia de Ludwig- iba por una taza de café. Él no podía llevarse a la chica de esta manera, mucho menos que su padre la viera así. ¿El señor Jones estaría despierto a estas horas?

Emily bebió el café sumamente cargado y con mucha azúcar, se sentía un poco mejor. Sakura se preocupaba por su estar, sobre todo cómo su amigo se la llevaría. Kirkland debía hacer todo lo posible para que la campesina caminara. Al menos eso.

Se levantaron. Arthur buscaría a Gilbert para informarle que ya se iban. Justo en ese momento, él entró abriendo la puerta, teniendo una sonrisa torcida, y sin compañía.

Dacía lo observó a la distancia. Reconoció que no le fue bien.

Gilbert no los escuchaba. Acertaba con la cabeza sobre que ellos tres se iban a casa, únicamente se fijó en las mejillas rojas de la americana. A lo mejor no fue correcto ofrecerle el vaso de cerveza.

Sin más, se marcharon.

Gilbert quedó de pie, estático. Chiara intentaba reanimar a Antonio, tenían que regresar a casa también. Por lo menos su hermano menor le había ganado en tener novia.

Suspiró derrotado.

.

Subieron a un taxi, era lo mejor para dejar a Sakura frente a las puertas de su casa, después a la de Emily. Aquí fue un tanto complicado, aunque ella ya supiera caminar, mantenerse de pie y hablar modulado. El color tomate de las mejillas no desparecía.

El inglés la cargó hasta la puerta, quería estar seguro de que ella haya entrado bien.

―No hagas ruido, y ve directo a tu cama a dormir. ―le ordenó con ese tono de que ella era su esclava. Emily comprendió sin objeciones, no obstante deseaba un beso de despedida en la mejilla. Señaló el lugar con el dedo índice, curvando una sonrisa.

Arthur exhaló, debía hacerlo. Descendió pocos centímetros al rostro de Emily y le dio un beso de la mejilla, pero ella era más astuta. Emily corrió la cara y le robó un beso, para luego reír suave. Arthur sonrojó al máximo.

―Te robé un beso. ―dijo entre risas.

Era el efecto de la cerveza, todavía. Mañana no recordaría nada.

Arthur la tomó de los hombros y la volteó a que abriera la puerta y entrara de una vez por todas –le costó utilizar las llaves-, él también tenía sueño.

Sigilosamente, Emily Jones entró, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo en la cama. Al otro día ni quería levantarse. Era su primera resaca, y era horrible. Suerte que era domingo.

.

.

.

Todo continuó tranquilo hasta el martes. Arthur había recibido otro correo que no le dio importancia. Lo que le importaba más era el problema de Gilbert, jamás creyó que le gustaba Elizaveta. Se la pasaba todos los días molestándola, desde que tiene memoria.

El problema era el siguiente. Gilbert le contó la verdad a la húngara, ella no le creyó, pensó que era una broma de mal gusto. Gilbert insistió que fue él quien escribió la carta de _roma_, era su único método de describir lo que sentía, hasta para él le era imposible que sintiera mariposas por la marimacha, como le llamaba. Elizaveta le creyó cuando él quiso besarla cogiéndole el rostro, usando el plan _"¡Acorrala y bésala!"_, mas ella se alejó, dejándole en claro que sólo eran amigos, y lo seguirían siendo.

―Me dijo que me quería como amigo. ―susurró Beilschimdt. Era una película de terror. Le pedía un consejo a Arthur. A Antonio no porque, éste tuvo muchas novias y gran cantidad de historias, además estaba ocupado pidiendo disculpas a Chiara en algún lugar de la escuela, por haber bebido de más y que haya abrazado a Emily.

Se encontraban en el comedor, habían terminado de almorzar. Emily había ido al baño, ese lapsus de tiempo los dos jóvenes aprovecharon en platicar, pero la chica llegó y se sentó al lado de Arthur, oyendo sobre una chica.

― ¿De quién hablan? ―le pequeña curiosidad le recorría el cuerpo. Ninguno de los le respondió.

Gilbert dirigió su mirada a Arthur. ―Ayúdame, ¿qué debo hacer?

―No lo sé, Gilbert.

― ¿Cómo que no sabes? Eres el que más sabe de chicas ―el inglés entrecerró la mirada diciéndole con ello, que no debió decir eso frente a la proveniente de Missouri. Gracias―. ¿Me ayudas o no?

― ¿Te gusta una chica, Gilbo? ―ella no podía creerlo, ¡Gilbert estaba enamorado! Rápidamente el británico le ordenó que no gritara alegremente, era un secreto― ¿Y te declaraste?

―Sí, pero me quiere como amigo.

―Oh ―no sabía que decir al respecto, ideas sobre de qué manera conquistar no las tenía, o tal vez sí, ella era una chica―. Conquístala con regalos y chocolates, y mucho humor. A las chicas les gusta que alguien les haga reír.

―No hagas esa tontería, no te servirá. ―antepuso Arthur, cruzando los brazos.

― ¿Qué dices? ―Emily frunció el ceño.

Gilbert miró a los dos.

―Si haces eso, será peor; si eres lindo con ella, serás su mejor amigo por resto de tu vida. Jamás debes conquistar a una chica de esa forma, a ellas les estresa que un chico la rodee todo el tiempo.

― ¿Y cómo lo haré? Dímelo. ―exigió el alemán, tomando apuntes en su teléfono celular, táctil.

Emily también le tomó atención.

―Sé indiferente. Salúdala, dile un cumplido pequeño y estúpido, tal vez sobre sus zapatos y te alejas. Mientras más indiferente seas con ellas, ellas irán hacia ti, ese es el mejor método de conquista.

―No entiendo.

―Yo tampoco. ―agregó la rubia.

Kirkland suspiró y se rascó la cabellera. Luego miró a Emily.

―Si el chico que te gusta ―era obvio que era él―, no te da atención, ¿qué haces?

―Llamar como sea su atención.

―Ahí tienes. ―le dijo a Gilbert.

― ¡Ya entendí! ―y éste se levantó con gran energía, agradeciendo al anglosajón por el consejo, perdiéndose en la escuela. Ya sabía qué hacer y cómo mover las piezas desde ahora en adelante, que esperaba que no sea mucho tiempo.

En tanto Emily Jones que seguía con la duda, le preguntó a Arthur, y él le contestó.

―Es sencillo. A las chicas le gusta llamar la atención, y si un chico no la mira, ellas se sentirán mal e irán hacia él. Por eso a Antonio le ha costado estar con Chiara, le da demasiada atención y siempre está en su alrededor. Por lo menos ahora se está comportando más frío, y de alguna forma Chiara se ha sentido ignorada queriendo que la mire. No siempre los métodos de conquistas funcionan con las mujeres, para algunas son estresantes y no les gusta.

―Sabes mucho.

―Sí. ―respondió automáticamente, mirando de reojo a la de orbes azules. Estaba sorprendida, entendiendo por qué le gustaba Arthur, pero sabía que él no fue así con ella para conquistarla. Hizo un mohín, y terminó de ingerir su Coca-Cola.

Llevaba dos besos con ella. El último, ella no lo recordaba. Él, no se lo ha mencionado, aún.

Y el momento que todo cambió para ambos, fue al salir de Thomas Jefferson High School.

.

"_Si no te alejas hoy de ella, prepárate para lo peor."_

Un Whatsapp. ¿Cómo sabe su número? Esto ya no parece un simple juego, ese sujeto desconocido y loco va en serio. Que supiera su número de celular es para asustarse. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere?

"_Aléjate de Emily."_

Eso quiere. Maldito enfermo, como si le hiciera caso. Ahora que tiene sus sentimientos más aclarados, nadie puede venir arruinarlos.

O quizás, debería hacer caso, alejarla lentamente sin que se dé cuenta.

Llama al número de donde le llegó el mensaje, suena desconocido, el número no existe. Se paraliza, ese loco es astuto. Los locos son capaces de hacer todo con tal de obtener lo deseado. No quiere pensar en lo que le haría a Emily, o a él, o a un amigo o amiga.

Hitler era un loco. Los locos son buenos estrategas.

Guarda su celular en el bolsillo. Sus amigos estarán bien, no es como que el imbécil que manda los mensajes podría hacerles algo, ya que tendría que descubrirse; cualquiera es valiente por mensaje, por ende prefiere ignorar la amenaza, aunque la idea no se aleja de todas formas de su cabeza.

Respira hondo, esperando a Emily afuera de la escuela. Hoy caminaran a paso lento y calmados, a la estadounidense se le quedó la bicicleta en casa.

Emily como siempre parlotea y Arthur no puede evitar reír de sus malos chistes, manteniendo en mente los mensajes. Le extraña por un minuto que la rubia le mire con los ojos brillantes, al parecer algo preguntó. Se siente un poco tonto porque no escuchó nada y ahora no sabe qué decir. Sin más pregunta qué era lo que le preguntó, y por supuesto dando las disculpas por no escucharla desde un principio; tiene que conservar su imagen de caballero inglés.

Emily señala un pequeño local con una sonrisa, donde según ella venden los mejores pasteles de la ciudad.

¿Cómo se le ocurre arruinar de esa forma su apetito? ¿Acaso no tiene horarios? Los dulces no están bien después del almuerzo o de la cena, incluso acompañando el té de las cinco. Arthur, sin pensarlo lo dice en voz alta lo que provoca una animada discusión de los malos hábitos alimenticios de los americanos, cosa que termina rindiéndose por los pucheros que hace la chica. Él se rinde.

La joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules entra a ese local de la perdición. Kirkland no quiere pensar en la cantidad de azúcar y lo hiperactiva que se pondrá la campesina. Relaja un poco su cuello, esperando aburrido afuera. Toma nuevamente su teléfono, viendo dos mensajes. Lee el que realmente le importa.

"_Deberías estar aquí…, hay una cantidad de cosas que estarías con un orgasmo, mi sexy amigo. Te enviaré fotos, compré algo que te podría interesar, tendrás que morir en la incertidumbre. ¿Y tu esclava? Quiero los detalles."_

Surca los labios. Vladimir es demasiado entrometido, no vivirá tranquilo hasta que le diga que Emily y él son una feliz pareja feliz, más sabiendo de la información de los dos besos, sin que Emily lo sepa; es distraída. Uhm. Debería quemarle los cuentos de Ileana Cosânzeana al rumano, a veces se arrepiente de contarle todo.

Revisa el otro mensaje, un desconocido con otro número.

"_Te lo advertí."_

Emily tarda demasiado, decidiendo que responderá más tarde el mensaje de Vladimir, el otro mejor ni mirarlo. Por alguna razón se siente incómodo mirando para todos lados. En la esquina viene Iván y compañía. La mirada le da escalofríos, no parece nada bueno, no trae esa cínica sonrisa.

Arthur se queda donde está, no tiene ninguna razón para huir, aunque todos sus sentidos le dicen que huya lejos sin mirar atrás, pero debe esperar a Emily, así lo prometió. El ruso se acerca con una observación que asegura que pronto él estará a tres metros bajo tierra.

Traga tenso.

De la nada un derechazo llega a su mejilla, sacándolo de su balance, cayendo al suelo. Le duele como los mil infiernos; lo único que sale de su boca es una maldición.

― ¿Qué te sucede imbécil? ―Arthur intenta enderezándose, tocándose el lugar maltratado.

― ¿Cómo te atreves niño bonito a jugar con mis hermanas? Te juro que te mataré, hijo de puta. ―Iván está furioso, tiene excelentes razones de peso para actuar así y golpear al británico. Mensajes desconocidos llegaron a parar a su teléfono, con la información que ese rubio salía con sus dos hermanas al mismo tiempo. Cualquier hermano encestaría el siguiente golpe por orgullo de sus hermanas. Se prepara.

― ¿De qué hablas, bastardo? Ni siquiera conozco a tus hermanas, ¿tienes mierda en la cabeza, imbécil? ―luego de responder, se arrepiente, debería pensar antes de hablar, está hablando con un idiota que golpea antes de pensar, y él le sigue el juego. Al parecer sus amigotes se entusiasman listos para golpearlo también.

Desvía la vista. Ve a Emily salir del local. Lo único que viene a su cabeza es correr, no puede dejar a la rubia, tal vez lo tomen con ella y de verdad se sentiría culpable en dejarla a su suerte con estos tipos. Está seguro que Emily no cerrará la boca. Sin más que pensar y antes de que le llegue algún otro golpe, corre hacia la estadounidense, tomando su mano, comenzando a correr a más no poder.

Emily, lo único que sabe es afirmarse de Arthur, sin tener idea de por qué corren. Afirma la bolsa de su apreciada comida. Al doblar en una esquina, puede ver hacia atrás y cerciorarse de qué huían; de sólo ver la deforme cara del ruso y sus séquitos, siente miedo, un escalofrió por su espina dorsal. La adrenalina viaja rápidamente por todo su sistema. Quiere saber qué sucede. Le pregunta gritando a Arthur, Arthur le responde que Iván lo quiere matar, no literalmente. Sin pensarlo mucho, la chica comienza a correr más rápido arrastrándolo con ella.

Jones sin duda es muy buena en los deportes, es mucho más rápida que él, se alegra un poco que la energética chica corra por sus vidas.

En un santiamén le llevan bastante distancia al grupo que lo persiguen, doblando nuevamente. Cerca hay un pequeño callejón, es perfecto. Sin dudar, tira a Emily y se esconden entre un basurero, ambos jadeando. Deben calmar la respiración, en cualquier segundo pueden encontrarlos. La misurence parece querer decir algo, de inmediato le tapa la boca con su mano. Nunca vio a Iván comportarse así. De acuerdo, han peleado y discutido pero en los partidos y es divertido, pero ahora, no lo es para nada. Iván está muy enojado, sabe que tiene dos hermanas, mas nunca las ha conocido, por eso sería ilógico que él estuviera jugando con ellas. Tiene miedo y estar con Emily no es una buena idea en estas situaciones. La abraza estrechamente para cubrir con su cuerpo.

La chica se sonroja, sintiéndose segura en los brazos de Kirkland. Sabe que en cualquier momento pueden ser encontrados, sin embargo no puede negar que se siente en la gloria, percibiendo la respiración rápida de Arthur tratando de ser cada vez más silencioso. Trata de imitarlo y esconde su cabeza en el pecho del inglés. Oye. Los pasos rápidos hacen que los dos pierdan la respiración, cerrando fuertemente los ojos a espera que al menos eso los hagan invisibles. Escucha un grito de _"¡Por aquí!"_ cerca de donde yacen. Los dos palidecen, los encontraran.

Arthur piensa lo más rápido que puede en algún plan que salve por lo menos a Emily, ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, no obstante no puede esbozar palabra alguna, siente que sus perseguidores están cerca y en cualquier momento le llegará un golpe. Escucha los pasos rápidos resonando, todo parece ir lento, no desea mirar. Abraza más fuerte a Emily entre sus brazos, no sabe qué hacer.

―Debieron seguir por aquí. ―dice uno de los acompañantes de Iván, y se oyen los pasos seguir su camino calle abajo. No pensaron por el callejón donde están. Los pasos se alejan rápidamente.

Arthur no quiere moverse hasta estar seguro. Cuando al fin siente un tanto de seguridad se aleja un poco de Emily, liberándola de sus manos. Ambos sueltan un pequeño suspiro; no está seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvieron manteniendo la respiración.

Mira a Emily con cuidado, yace sonrojada, se ve adorable. La mirada azul profundo se posa fijos en sus labios. Él mismo se los muerde un poco, sabiendo lo que significa. Y con ese gesto parece animar a la rubia, ya que comienza a acortar la distancia decididamente. Sus orbes verdes se conectan con los azules. Tal vez no será tan malo, con este será el tercer beso y será la vencida, pero llegan los mensajes a su cabeza.

Arthur la evade posando las manos en sus hombros para alejarla, e irse un poco más lejos de ella dentro del pequeño callejón donde se escondieron. Emily baja la mirada, enfadada, frustrada. No puede soportarlo más, estuvo a punto, maldita sea, a punto.

―Creo que ya se fueron. ―dice Arthur asomándose con cuidado a la calle.

―Me gustas, Arthur, sé que lo sabes. ―Emily alza la vista hacia el tenso británico. Él se pone tenso al oírla y le responde mentalmente que sí lo sabe, que no era necesario decirlo tampoco. ¿Por qué se le está declarando en este momento? Tal vez lo sucedido activó el botón, rayos.

―Mejor regresemos.

―Te estoy hablando ―se altera, la está ignorando cuando se le acaba de declarar. Arthur la mira unos segundos cambiando de dirección, hacia la pared, repitiendo que es mejor irse de aquí―. ¿Por qué no me tomas atención? ¡Me gustas!

―No quiero llegar tarde a casa, te iré a dejar.

No puede ser verdad, la está evadiendo… ¿por qué? Hace unos momentos se reían, la acompañó a comprar golosinas porque tenía hambre. Hace unos días, le encantó el regalo de navidad.

Le duele.

Frunce los labios. Arthur se le acerca a proceder a caminar para dejar a la rubia a casa. Ella da un paso atrás, no quiere que la toque, menos tomarle la mano.

―Puedo irme sola. ―intenta que la voz no disminuya, que se haga fuerte y segura, que esto tan patético no le afecte.

―Después te ocurre algo en el camino, vamos.

― ¡No necesito de tu generosidad! ―levanta la voz tan dominante que da más pasos hacia atrás― No soy una niña, puedo cuidarme sola.

―Pero…

― ¡Te reviento la cara si me sigues, Kirkland! ―dicho esto, se marcha disgustada, deseando abrazar su almohada y golpearla hasta el cansancio. No va a llorar mientras camina, ella es valiente, las valientes no lloran.

Y Arthur se siente como el malo de la película. Vladimir tiene razón, es un completo idiota.

Se muerde el labio inferior, resistiendo, pensado y creyendo que todo esto lo hace por el bien de ella. Tiene que alejarse, pero…, no está seguro. ¿Si se aleja de Emily, estará bien? Dejarla sola no sería lo mejor, incluso en ese instante en haberse ido, ese sujeto demente la puede estar siguiendo.

Es una competencia. Él le está ganando una competencia, a Arthur Kirkland.

Nadie le gana, nadie.

Tiene los puntos ganados, ese demente no ha tocado los labios de la americana, él sí. Y no puede dejar que ella se vaya sola, tiene que estar seguro que regresó sana y salva a casa, y de paso, ganar de una vez. ¿Cuántos días tiene que pasar para decirle "_Sé mi novia"_? Está más claro que las aguas del caribe. Los dos se gustan.

Antes de salir del callejón, verifica si Iván y sus acompañantes se fueron definitivamente. Accede a salir, apresurando el paso. Parece que Emily se fue corriendo, no logra encontrarla.

Al llegar a la siguiente calle que da con la casa de la rubia, dibuja una pequeña sonrisa. Se siente aliviado.

Emily busca las llaves en su mochila para entrar, mascullando insultos por no encontrarlas y por su mal día, peor cuando hoy anda más sensible a causa de las hormonas; sus días.

Arthur quiere acercarse y pedirle disculpas, pero en eso, sus orbes esmeraldas se desplazan a una silueta vestida de negro completamente, aproximándose a pasos lentos a Emily; a seis metros de distancia. Algo brilla en una sus manos.

¿Un cuchillo?

― ¡Emily, entra!

Emily voltea por el grito tan fuerte que entra a sus oídos, desconcertándose. Mira a Arthur y luego a alguien bastante cerca de ella con un… ¡¿Cuchillo?! El corazón le salta con brusquedad.

La persona de sudadera negra de rostro cubierto por el gorro, da un paso atrás, percatándose de que Arthur viene hacia él, corriendo. Escapa sin lograr su cometido, pero el inglés lo persigue hasta perderlo en otra esquina. Es muy rápido, es imposible seguirlo, no sabe por cuál callejón ir. Se siente agitado. En el momento de ver al sujeto con un arma blanca con intenciones de dañar a la rubia, el corazón le brincó con gran fuerza, acelerándose de golpe, sumándole su corrida a toda velocidad, el pálpito es más grande. La presión se le ha subido.

Emily.

Gira en su sitio, dirigiendo su mirar a ella. Al menos está bien.

Emily baja los pequeños escalones de la entrada de la casa, atónita por lo sucedido. La primera idea que se le cruza, de quién puede ser esa persona, es su admirador psicópata. Posee la información de donde vive, ¿qué va hacer ahora? ¿Contarle a su padre sería buena idea?

Traga nerviosa; por un instante recordó su antigua escuela.

Arthur camina hacia ella, demasiado preocupado y alterado, sin manifestar lo último. Lo de los mensajes resultó ser cierto, ese tipo no estaba jugando. Tiene miedo, no desea que a Emily le suceda algo malo. ¿Deberá alejarse? Sería lo mejor para protegerla.

.

.

Se encuentra acurrucado en su cama, no quiere pensar, su cabeza duele; quizás debió tomar más en serio los mensajes del psicópata, Emily pudo resultar gravemente lastimada o incluso muerta. Gracias al cielo y todo lo divino se le ocurrió ir tras ella de todos modos, no se perdonaría si algo malo le ocurre, además él tiene la posibilidad de dar solución al problema: Alejarse de Emily Jones a toda costa, más por la seguridad de ella que otra cosa.

Ese malnacido fue capaz de inventar que tenía una relación paralela con las hermanas de Iván. No tiene intenciones de aclararlas con él, pero de seguro el ruso no descansará hasta matarlo por el honor de sus hermanas.

Escribe lo ocurrido a su amigo por su móvil sin salir de su posición. ¿A quién más podría contarle? ¿A los chicos? Ellos estarían tan paranoicos y sería más un escándalo que una solución viable, al igual que con las chicas, tal vez comentar a Sakura lo sucedido puede ser una posibilidad, pero si el tipo se siente amenazado y se le ocurre hacerle algo; piense lo que piense lo mejor será mantener en la ignorancias a todos y tomar el asunto en sus manos y terminar con esto de todas formas.

Un mensaje llega a su teléfono, lentamente levanta el pequeño aparato, presionando para poder leer el nuevo mensaje.

"_¿Hablas en serio, te encuentras bien? No veo nada qué hacer Arthur, tendrás que alejarte de ella. Trataré de pensar en algo de todas formas."_

No hay más solución, ha estado dando vueltas todo el problema en su cabeza durante toda la noche. Está decidido, Emily no se alejará sola de él, simplemente tendrá que alejarla y tendrá que ser de lo peor.

Su plan es simple y muy efectivo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en Thomas Jefferson High School llegó puntual como siempre, a pesar del sueño y del cansancio. Sin mucho buscar, Arthur encuentra su objetivo en el aula. Emily se encuentra como siempre sonriente y con ganas de hablar de lo ocurrido con él. Se acerca a ella sin ninguna palabra, no debe hacerlo. Al llegar a su lado, sencillamente estira su bolso a la rubia para que lo tome, ésta lo mira confundida.

― ¿Acaso no vas a tomarlo? Es tu trabajo después de todo. ―articula Arthur en un tono frio, depositando dicho bolso en las manos de la menor.

Emily se encuentra perturbada, desde la mañana ni siquiera ha recibido un _"Hola" _por parte del inglés, ha estado todo el primer periodo cumpliendo con sus caprichos, parece que se transformó de nuevo en el ogro a comienzos desde que lo conoció. Arthur ni la mira, ni un agradecimiento dice, sólo le habla para cuando debe ordenar algo, desde un té a abrochar sus zapatos delante de todos durante el primer receso.

Pero esto es ridículo. Yace en el comedor de la escuela en hora de almuerzo, Arthur simplemente toma asiento con sus amigos, a espera a que ella traiga su comida. Emily no tiene inconvenientes ya había ocurrido esto antes. Al estar dispuesta a sentarse junto a él para tomar sus alimentos, éste la observa fríamente con una mirada indignada. ¿Ahora qué?

― ¿Qué crees qué haces? Debes esperar de pie, puedo necesitar algo, además, debes esperar a que tu amo termine de comer, para poder hacerlo tú, ¿es que tengo que educarte? ―claramente su tono es indignado, comenzando a comer lentamente.

Gilbert y Antonio no comprenden, e insisten a Arthur de que deje el juego, quedó en el pasado lo del jueguito del amo y la esclava; antes parecían llevarse muy bien. No obstante el rubio los ignora y da un pequeño comentario de que él aún es el amo y ella la esclava, por lo que actúa como tal.

Emily al final sólo tuvo cinco minutos para comer después de que terminó Arthur, levantándose y dejando todo donde estaba, sin decir nada, alejándose a paso lento. Su plato estaba frío, ni pudo comer ni la mitad de ello, ya que llegaría tarde a la siguiente clase.

Ya llevan casi una semana con el mismo sistema, contando las veces que Arthur le ha arrojado un poco de comida en el cabello. Es asqueroso, y no entiende su actitud tan cambiante. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Acaso fue por el casi-beso que intentó darle el día que escaparon? No puede ser eso, es absurdo.

Y aunque Arthur intentase alejarse de la americana, los mensajes no se detienen, llegan cada vez más con un simple _"Aléjate",_ o los más largos con una descripción horripilante de lo que haría. También, uno bastante desconcertando que no tenía la más mínima idea. Ese psicópata estuvo un tiempo interesado en su ex-novia, lo trató de 'Roba chicas'; que él, Arthur le robaba siempre lo que quería. ¿Cómo iba a saber él qué clase de chicas le gustaban? No era su culpa, no puede culparlo que le robaba el sueño de estar con la chica que le gustaba.

No puede pensar en nada, si tiene que humillar todavía más Jones para que rompe el trato y se alejarse, tendrá que hacerlo. No hay más opción. Vladimir tampoco le ha dicho alguna idea eficiente.

En uno de los recesos cuando tengan que cambiarse para el club, pondrá su plan en acción, esto la hará alejarse definitivamente. Se siente de lo peor, se ve como el ogro que solía llamarle Emily antes.

Antes de ir a su práctica de fútbol, el vestuario está atestado de chicos. Arthur entra. Emily queda afuera, pero él retrocede obligándola a entrar tajantemente. ¿Es una broma? Emily se enrojece y niega con la cabeza, no entrará al vestidor de hombres, no quiere oler el sudor ni ver a todos desnudos.

―Te lo estoy ordenando, entra. ―repite autoritario, mostrando el cansancio actuado.

Emily toma aire bastante nerviosa, los nervios se le disparan a por millón, entrando detrás del chico que tanto le gusta. Bueno, la verdad ahora es que comienza a odiarlo, esto es una humillación, la peor para una chica de su edad. Emily trata de mirar a otro lado, hay demasiados chicos en el vestuario. Siente los ojos posados en su silueta; ciertos jóvenes la miran extrañados y otros miran ceñudos a Arthur, esos son Antonio y Gilbert, con la dignidad de no quitarse sus prendas al verla a ella.

Al llegar a su casillero, Arthur lo abre para buscar su uniforme para el Club de Fútbol. Sabe que es vergonzoso, pero será más humillante para Emily. Sin mucho que agregar le ordena que lo vista, causándole un sonrojo hasta las orejas; él trata de esconder el suyo. Algunos de los muchachos comienzan a hacer bromas a la rubia e incluso ciertos comentarios fuera de lugar y subidos de tono como _"¡En cuatro!"_ y cosas así. Arthur tiene ganas de golpearlos a todos, pero debe controlar su cuerpo.

Antonio se enfada, nadie puede tratar de esa forma a una chica.

―Emily no tienes que seguir con esto. Arthur, esto es abuso. ―encara tomando los hombros de su supuesto amigo.

―No te creí capaz de hacer algo así ―ahora es turno de Gilbert, ya venía con humor de perros al enterarse que Elizaveta está saliendo el austriaco―, sabes los comentarios que saldrá de esto, Arthur. ―trata de hacerlo razonar de alguna forma para que la de cabello rubio salga antes de terminar mal parada por un mal entendido.

Arthur Kirkland los mira burlonamente y con una sonrisa petulante.

―No se preocupen, si desean también puede vestirlos a ustedes.

¿Qué? Arthur está fuera de sí, ¿qué quiere lograr con esto?

Antes de que fuera a mayores por parte de los dos, Emily clama un "_Está bien_", sorprendiéndolos.

Emily no se siente bien, no ha comido adecuadamente en días, además el londinense parece más exigente cada vez, sin embargo si desea que lo vista, lo hará. Él dijo que es su esclava, esa es la apuesta, nunca desapareció.

Comienza a desabrochar la camisa que lleva Arthur hoy, sus manos tiemblan, de verdad está avergonzada. Los comentarios de los demás chicos penetran sus oídos sin terminar, los murmullos son ensordecedores y Arthur tiene una mueca en el rostro.

―Detente, arrugarás mi camisa. No sirves para nada, mejor vete afuera. ―menciona cortante mientras el mismo se desabrocha el resto.

Las carcajadas no se hacen esperar, al igual que los comentarios indiscretos. Emily quiere llorar, pero no lo hará frente a ellos. Sale afuera lo más digna que puede. Tener que entrar al vestuario de hombres, con ellos en su mayoría en paños menores, además ser humillada a tener que cambiar al rubio y que éste salga con que no sirve, es demasiado. Los rumores y comentarios que saldrá de esto serán horribles.

Se apoya en la pared afuera de los vestuarios, desea hablar con Arthur, no comprende su comportamiento, pues a estas alturas deberían llevarse mejor, más cercanos. No puede simplemente irse si el británico no le ordena. Se siente un poco mal y mareada, será por lo poco que ha comido durante el almuerzo, debería hablar con Toris, él tendrá alguna idea de qué vitaminas o suplementos pueda tomar, mientras se calman las cosas.

Gira un poco la cabeza, viendo salir a algunos chicos ya listos que sólo se burlan de ella, y otros con rostros compasivos. Luego sale Arthur con la mirada fría, no parece muy feliz, tal vez discutió con sus amigos después de que salió.

―Emily, sólo vete a casa. ―le dice sin dirigirle la mirada, caminando por el pasillo hacia a las canchas de práctica.

―Arthur, ¿necesito entender qué ocurre? ―ella se desespera, no comprende en absoluto qué ocurre, y si debe humillarse aún más, pues lo hará.

―Que lenta eres, sólo vete, eres inútil en este momento ―se siente molesto, más porque Emily no se quedará de brazos cruzados, querrá respuestas y las quiere ahora. Emily se pone delante de Arthur bloqueando el camino―. Por Dios, ¿no entiendes? ¿Eres tonta o tienes barro, campesina? Déjame en paz, no me eres útil en este momento.

Si antes el rubio era insoportable ahora lo es más, ogro nivel Dios. Siente sus manos hormiguear para propinar el golpe en su mentón.

―Mira, no sé qué tienes planeado, pero no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya ¿entiendes? No me alejaré menos ahora. ―está decidida, no segura de qué es lo que ocurre. Después del incidente Arthur no habla con ella del tema, bueno en realidad no hablan, únicamente le da órdenes.

―No sé de qué hablas, pero escucha y entiende bien: Eres mi esclava, debes obedecer, así que ahora vete a casa, y si quieres ser algo útil, has mi tarea. Ahora déjame en paz, eres tan molesta. ―termina Arthur con sus verdes ojos comúnmente como el bosque, ahora son dos pecinas químicas.

Finalmente Emily obedece y termina despierta toda la noche, Arthur no especificó qué tarea, por eso optó hacer todas las que estaban designadas para el día de hoy, pero estaba segura que el británico ya las tenía listas por lo menos hace algunos días, pero debían estar listas de todas formas. Todo es tan incierto.

― ¿Señorita Emily, se encuentra bien? ―Toris se le acerca durante el segundo receso dentro de la biblioteca. Se sienta frente al asiento de la chica― Está muy pálida el día de hoy. ―si bien, hace unos cuantos días atrás se fijó en el decline de la tonalidad de su piel, lábil. Cualquiera diría que está enferma.

―Toris, no te preocupes, sólo estoy algo cansada, no dormí muy bien. ―miente y sabe que Toris la notó, levantando una ceja en modo de cuestionarla.

―Señorita Emily, no se ve bien y esto es culpa de Arthur. Deje de seguir ese tonto juego, se hace daño usted misma. No ha comido bien durante casi una semana, además parece que no está durmiendo. ―demuestra su enfado, pero sin levantar la voz.

Antonio, Gilbert e Elizaveta que yacen cerca –Sakura por los corredores buscando información-, escuchan parte de lo dicho por el lituano, aproximándose. El primero habla.

―Él tiene razón, no tienes buena cara pequeña Emily, deberías dejar todo esto, nadie creyó que seguirías con la apuesta a estas alturas. ―realmente Emily jamás da su palabra torcer. Ella siempre dice que los héroes no renuncian nunca.

―Escucha ya es suficiente ―se irrita Beischmidt―. Arthur no se detendrá hasta que tú lo hagas, no tengo idea que fue lo que sucedió pero, él es un cabezota. La única persona que puede tener el juego, eres tú. ―la verdad no entiende nada, sabe que algo no anda bien, además el londinense a estado insoportable. Elizaveta le da la razón. Los dos han calmado sus diferencias y de que el germano aceptase que ella es sólo su amiga-marimacha-cómplice.

Emily surca los labios.

―Agradezco la preocupación, pero di mi palabra, así que hasta que no acabe de pagar la apuesta seguiré adelante. Estoy bien, sólo un poco agotada, dormí muy tarde mientras jugaba. ―la sonrisa continúa para que sus palabras lleguen de alguna forma.

― ¿Campesina hiciste lo que te pedí? ―en eso, Arthur se hace presente entrando a la biblioteca, sin llamar las atenciones, a excepción de sus compañeros. No tiene intenciones de llevar su plan tan lejos. Se siente preocupado por el estado de salud de Emily, esperaba que ella escuchara los consejos de sus…amigos, pero ella es insistente, seguirá hasta el final del cuento de melancolía.

―Claro, Arthur. ―confirma Emily con una sonrisa encantadora, poniendo los pelos de punta al británico. Se pone de pie para acercase a él, entregando todo lo que hizo la noche anterior, esperando que alguna fuera la correcta, pero al estar en sus dos piernas siente el cuerpo pesado. Sus oídos se tapan y todo da vuelta y de nuevo todo se pinta de negro.

― _¡No la toques, Arthur!_

― _¡Esto es por tu culpa!_

― _¡No puedo creer que llegaras a este punto!_

― _¡Te dije que no la tocaras! ¡Sakura se enterará de esto! ¡Debería darte con mi sartén!_

.

.

.

"_¿Y se murió?"_

Se supone que **él **es el idiota. Siendo sincero no entiende cómo llega a semejante conclusión después de haberle contando todo.

"_No, sólo se desmayó."_

"_¿Y qué hiciste?"_

Buena pregunta, no está seguro cómo contestar. Se muerde el labio y escribe lo ocurrido.

"_Bueno, los que se encontraban en la biblioteca en ese momento me echaron la culpa, ya sabes, entre gritos y amenazas. Algunos tratando de socorrer a Emily, pero nadie hacía nada…, únicamente lanzarme insultos…"_

"_Idiota, continúa, esto tiene límites de caracteres. Escribe más y resumido."_

En serio esa no son las maneras, tan sólo piensa en cómo explicar lo ocurrido de la mejor forma. Se demora un poco y ya lo insulta. Suelta un suspiro.

"_Deja de decirme idiota. En todo el escándalo sólo hice lo que cualquiera haría. Empujé a todos, llegué hasta la campesina, la tome en brazos y salí de la biblioteca en dirección a la enfermería, lo más rápido."_

"_¿Te lo permitieron? ¿Nadie dijo nada?"_

"_Oh, te equivocas. El chico tonto llamado Toris me fue gritando todo el camino que la soltara, que él la llevaría. Antonio y Gilbert iban atrás con lenguas venenosas, Elizaveta quería golpearme, y bueno, Sakura apareció recién tan pálida y asustada, que ni hablaba, únicamente corría para llegar pronto a la enfermería."_

"_¿Cómo está?"_

"_La enfermera dijo que está bien, sólo necesita dormir y comer."_

"_Qué bueno, no es nada grave. ¿Sabes? Se te fue la mano."_

"_No es necesario que lo digas, ya lo sé."_

"_¿Que harás ahora si ella insiste? Me dijiste que es persistente."_

"_Hablar con ella. Quizás debí partir desde ahí."_

"_Espero que se recupere, mándale mis saludos. ¿Ahora estás en la enfermería?"_

"_No te conoce, y sí. Cuando salió la enfermera, cerré la puerta con llave, hace un rato estaban los chicos rondando por la puerta. Deben creer que le haré daño."_

"_Que atrevido. Bueno, se acabó mi descanso, suerte, después hablamos."_

"_Adiós."_

"_¿Estarás bien con todo esto?"_

Tal vez no.

Arthur se encuentra sentado nuevamente junto a la camilla, nuevamente con la misma persona en ella. De verdad no entiende cómo puede causar tantos problemas una chica como ella. Guarda su celular en sus bolsillos, no está seguro de qué hacer de ahora en adelante, sólo espera que esto acabe. No podrá controlar más su cuerpo, le estremece y no es bueno. Adiós a su declaración.

Ya lleva un rato, minutos sentado, fijando sus orbes verdes a la ventana. Emily se remueve entre las sábanas. La observa con cuidado. Se puede caer de tanto moverse.

Lo primero que nota son los brillantes ojos azules mirándolo un poco desconcertados. Arthur no sabe qué decir en estos momentos, disculparse o sólo decir algo despectivo. Su cabeza es un caos.

Emily se endereza. Quiere hablar, Arthur se le adelanta levemente sonrojado, ella sabe adónde va, el mismo discurso de antes, pero la rubia no lo entiende del todo.

Esto fue muy lejos. En los pensamientos del inglés, el psicópata fue muy lejos, se le fue todo de las manos y si la norteamericana insiste tal vez salga el peor resultado posible.

Suelta un suspiro.

―Emily, de verdad no es necesario esforzarte tanto, dejemos esto hasta aquí, la apuesta ya está saldada, por lo que no es necesario que continuemos con todo este show. ―Arthur está realmente cansado.

―**No**. Te di mi palabra, además no entiendo todo esto. El incidente no significa nada, está bien que no me correspondas y que mi intento de besarte haya sido un fiasco, pero no es necesario que te comportes de ese modo. Podemos ser amigos.

_Es para protegerte._

―Emily, fue bueno compartir contigo, no seas imprudente, haz caso en esta ocasión, sin discutir. ―una sonrisa se planta en su rostro y se la dedica.

Emily entreabre la boca para discutir de todos modos, deteniéndose para cerrarla al sentir las manos gélidas de Arthur coger su cara. Los pómulos se le enrojecen, el color se expande. Es adorable en vista de Kirkland, que se acerca lentamente a ella. Emily cierra los parpados, entreabriendo un poco sus labios, sería una escena muy linda y digna para un final, pero alguien que lee tanto como él sabe que ese tipo de cosas dan pie para abrir otro capítulo, incluso nuevas sagas, y eso no es lo que desea. Así que, siguiendo a su razonamiento en vez de sus instintos, acaricia un poco el cabello rubio de la joven, apartando algunos mechones. La nota impaciente. Delicadamente planta un suave beso en la frente de la niña la cual le arrebató toda su cordura.

―Come bien.

Se aleja lentamente, siente que algo cálido cae sobre sus manos aún en el rostro de la estadounidense. Pequeñas lágrimas son derramadas por los posos azules que lo miran con desesperación, tratando de hablar y decir todo de golpe sin poder emitir un sólo sonido en los pétalos rozas de su boca. Él tomó su decisión, no pueden ser amigos, menos estar cerca del uno al otro. Seca con el pulgar algunas gotas y la suelta. Y en un movimiento rápido se aleja de Emily antes de que ésta hable o lo afirme. Con eso tal vez todo se derrumbaría y caería nuevamente.

Abre la puerta lo más rápido que puede. Quizás esté huyendo. Afuera está Sakura y Toris, al parecer todos los demás fueron a clases. Sale enseguida antes de que comience la interrogación, lo único que logra escuchar es un pequeño sollozo.

.

Al llegar a casa, Scott lo vio desarmado, más afligido de lo usual, no con ese malhumor de costumbre. Arthur se encerró en su cuarto. Trató de hacerle pocas preguntas sin entrometerse de más con la excusa de buscar la calculadora. El menor no quiso responder, sólo la primera. Emily, ese era el problema. Luego cerró la puerta, quería estar solo y escuchar _The Smiths_ todas las veces necesarias. Sería lo único que tendría de Emily como recuerdo.

.

.

.

Febrero.

Han pasado algunas semanas desde que Arthur no le presta atención, haciendo que no exista, que nunca ha existido. Comprende de alguna forma todo lo ocurrido, Arthur se sintió intimidado por ella al estar tan juntos por la apuesta. La intención de Emily no era sentir mariposas por él, sólo seguir la apuesta dando su palabra, pero todo se fue de las manos. Únicamente estuvieron cerca por la apuesta, nada más que por eso, y por eso Arthur se alejó cuando ella se declaró. Después de todo no le gustan las estadounidenses.

Los mensajes han vuelto a llegar nuevamente, le da pánico abrirlos, son similares a los primeros, diciendo lo linda que es y contándole cada cosa que le encantó de lo que hizo el día de hoy, además de anotaciones de lo feliz que está de que Arthur ya no esté tan cerca de ella; que él nunca le haría daño, que siempre la cuidaría y nunca le dejaría derramar una lágrima. Asustada, Emily asustada. Debería hablar con alguien, no obstante si se le ocurre hacer alguna locura como ocurrió el día que Arthur la siguió de todas formas, ese alguien podría recibir las consecuencias. Mantiene esa imagen del tipo vestido de negro, con el cuchillo. Es horrible, no quiere más mensajes. ¿Por qué no la deja en paz?

Y entonces, nadie habla con el rubio británico. De vez en cuando lo ve jugueteando con su teléfono celular, al parecer habla con alguien cotidianamente, incluso sonríe con ocasión. Varias veces Emily intentó acercarse, pero él se alejaba rápidamente. Habló con su amiga Sakura contando gran parte de lo ocurrido, sin mencionar lo del casi asesinato; no quería hostigar a la pequeña japonesa. Lo que sí le contó Sakura fue que Arthur actuaba de esa forma para que ella rompiera la apuesta, tampoco ha hablado mucho con él, sin estar muy sorprendida, añadiendo _"No me sorprende, Arthur es así"._

Los dos mejores amigos ya no son tan cercanos, en realidad, ninguno de sus amigos perdona lo ocurrido. Emily siente mal, no le gusta ver a Arthur en la soledad, riendo frente a una pantalla táctil.

El cumpleaños de Sakura fue el día diez del mes, hubo una pequeña celebración muy íntima entre sus amigos, incluso Heracles fue. Ella estaba segura que algo tuvo que ver Arthur. Unos días antes lo vio hablando con el griego en uno de los pasillos. A pesar de estar aislado de todos, no se olvidaba de su mejor amiga. Emily miró los rincones de la casa de Sakura, no lo encontró.

.

.

.

Doce de febrero estaba marcado con marcador rojo, el pequeño paquete se encuentra listo para ser entregado a diferencia de alguien normal. Antonio celebra su cumpleaños con su familia completa y amigos sin incluir a Arthur. Dacía y Chiara por alguna razón son consideradas también su familia, ambas tendrán que presentarse pronto en la casa del castaño.

Chiara ha estado todo el tiempo tratando de arreglar su cabello, pero el estúpido rulo sobresale al final. Se rinde con ello, es algo de herencia de su abuelo que es aún peor, posee dos rulos rebeldes, además añadiendo su cabello desordenado. ¿Qué más esperaba de su cabello con semejante historial?

Su vestido es bastante sencillo, es de color caqui con tirantes y el largo cerca de su rodilla. Su gemela menor lleva una falda azul con lunares blancos y una blusa blanca con encajes, se ve hermosa. El único problema es que Antonio se le ocurrió invitar como todos los años a los hermanos patatas, así que su hermanita estará toda la velada junto al rubio alemán con esteroides, que para colmo es su novio. Esta familia se pone cada vez peor.

La fiesta es muy familiar, por ende Antonio optó por bebidas con pocos grados de alcohol y jugos naturales, no deseaba ver a Emily embriagada de nuevo para que lo abrace y que Chiara no sienta celos para luego golpearlo.

Los hermanos y primos de Antonio corren de un lado a otro siendo perseguidos por él y por Gilbert, quien lleva a Gilbird sobre su cabellera albina. Chiara no entiende como Gilbert tiene un pequeño seguidor dentro de esos diablillos.

Gabriel yace sentado en un rincón, decidiendo acercarse al mayor de los alemanes antes que algunos de sus pesadillas se lancen hacia Chiara. Ella no comprende cómo pero, el portugués tiene una habilidad para hacer que esas cosas con patas no se les acerquen. Será porque es uno de los mayores. Se acerca a él.

―La comida aún no está lista. ―es lo primero que le dice Gabriel, sabe que la italiana mayor sólo piensa en la comida.

―Ya lo sé. ―responde un tanto molesta, tomando asiento cuando él lo hace primero. En tanto, observa como Antonio corre y ríe, muy animado. Sin darse cuenta un suspiro sale de sus labios.

― ¿Cuándo te declararas? ―Gabriel le acapara la atención a su lado. Ella se encuentra algo confundida por el comentario, pero a quién engaña.

― ¿No debería ser él que se declarase? ―apoya su mentón en una palma, aunque Antonio ya se declaró en la fiesta de Halloween.

― ¿Quién sabe?

.

La comida era demasiado buena. Se dedicó en silencio a comer, estaba un poco molesta por la conversación con el portugués, Gabriel es su compañero de clases y pasa mayor parte de su tiempo juntos, así que es capaz de interpretar las breves frases de él, ¡le dijo que era anticuada!

Estaba furiosa, descuartizó el pedazo de carne de su plato. Antonio la vio con rostro horrorizado por la matanza de la pobre carne. De repente, Chiara le dio su mirada de muerte al cumpleañero con un gesto de informarle que la siga. Ella se pone de pie pidiendo permiso. Se retira caminando por la casa a espera a que Antonio la siga.

En unos cuantos minutos Antonio está frente a Chiara, con un rostro de preocupación.

― ¿Qué sucede Chiara? ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? ―pregunta un poco nervioso, esperando no ser él el responsable. Siempre lo es.

―Escucha bien, lo diré una sola vez. ―dice la de ojos verdes, muy decidida, nunca ha estado tan decidida en su vida.

Antonio asiente con curiosidad, esperando escuchar todo lo que dirá la italiana mayor. Toma un poco de aire por la nariz, se tensa.

―Tú y yo somos novios ―sus pómulos se sienten arder. Clara y directa sin derecho a réplica, pero de igual forma quiere alguna respuesta del bastardo. Alza la vista a él, ha logrado sonrojarlo, hasta no puede hablar―. Tomaré eso como un sí. ―ese silencio le coloca incómoda, maldita sea, ni siquiera un gesto estúpido hace para saber si la aceptó o la rechazó a estas instancias.

― ¿Hablas en serio? ―es lo único que sale de la boca de Antonio. ¡Claro que sí! Ella no bromea con algo tan serio.

Vargas asiente. Ve como el rostro de Antonio aparece una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se abalanza sobre ella, apretándola en un abrazo. Se separan un poco y Antonio, ni tonto ni perezoso, captura los rojos labios de su ahora novia.

.

* * *

**Adelanto:**

― ¿Es en serio? ―pregunta por tercera vez Emily, porque no lo puede creer después de todo lo sucedido y su distancia con Arthur.

―Sí, es en serio ―desde el otro lado, Arthur se toca el cabello, sin querer hastiarse por la americana―. ¿Aceptas o no?

― ¿Mañana después de clases?

―Sí, Emily, sí. ―vamos, sólo quiere que acepte de una vez.

―Bien, acepto. ―surca una sonrisa mega extendida.

―Perfecto. Después de clases pasaré por ti. ―también surca una sonrisa, despidiéndose de ella dándole dulces sueños. Corta.

Emily no para de sonreír, ¿cómo lo dejaría? Es imposible. Esto es maravilloso. No puede aguantar las ganas de contarle a alguien.

― ¡Nana, tendré una cita con Arthur! ¡Nana! ―para ella es necesario gritarlo.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Lo subo ahora porque mañana no estaré en casa y el domingo tengo que hacer. Por ende, justo terminamos el capítulo. Para darles una idea del adelanto sumado al de arriba, viene San Valentín.

Ojalá no hayan sufrido, pero creo que sí.

Gracias por leer y desquitarse en los comentarios :3

¡Besos!


	23. XXIII

**N/A:** Uhm…nada que decir hoy… creo. Tal vez alguna diga "¡Al fin!".

* * *

**XXIII**

Febrero.

Antonio está radiante juntando los tomates cherry para Chiara, acompañando el cosquillar con salsa picante. Más allá están Ludwig y Dacía, ella dando de comer al alemán. No le agrada las imágenes de amor que flotan en el comedor, ellas dos tienen a su príncipe azul, disfrutando como nunca, mientras los pobres como ella, Emily, juega con el estúpido tomate cherry apunto de enterrarle el tenedor, porque también le gustaría estar como las gemelas, tener a alguien. Quizás Arthur, pero él no le habla, ni la mira, aunque sabe que lo hace disimuladamente.

Suspira. Alza la mirada azul a Gilbert. Almuerza junto a él porque no sabe con quién más. Sakura tuvo que ir al Club de Periodismo, sobre los eventos y cupones para el día de San Valentín. No debería existir, para no ver todos esos corazones de todas las personas enamoradas y felices. Sólo miren a Gilbert, romperá el costillas con los dientes de tanto observar a Elizaveta con Roderich que yacen a la distancia compartiendo el postre. Queda en claro que el consejo de Arthur no funcionó, después de todo la húngara ya tiene novio.

Suspira otra vez.

― ¿Tengamos una cita mañana? ―de repente menciona Gilbert sin saber qué hacer para no quedarse deprimido en casa, mientras que su hermano menor correrá por un campo de flores con la menor de las hermanas italianas. Emily parpadea desconcertada― Es una broma.

La chica desciende los orbes. Aunque fue una broma, no se rió, tan sólo juega con el pequeño tomate rojizo.

―Gilbert, ¿has hablado con Arthur? ―realmente le preocupa ver al inglés tan solitario.

―No, desde ese día. ¿Y tú? ―abre un ojo sosteniendo su rostro, interesado por la respuesta. Ella niega con la cabeza, recordando a su padre preocupado por su débil salud. Tuvo que decirle que era por los trabajos de la escuela, para dejarlo tranquilo. No podía decirle que el culpable era Arthur.

Nadie sabe nada de él, ni Sakura. Justo mañana será el día del amor y será feriado, y no quiere pasar por ese tormentoso día.

Tiene una idea. ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Sería la única manera de acercarse a Arthur, por lo menos mañana. ¿Y si se aleja otra vez? Bueno, que lo haga después de que vea lo que se está perdiendo.

.

.

Prácticamente jaló a Honda a la tienda de chocolates luego de la escuela, en realidad pudieron irse más temprano con la excusa de que el abuelo de la azabache estaba gravemente enfermo. Después Emily la jaló a su casa, dudando si debe preparar chocolate por sus propias manos, o dar a Arthur los que compró.

Sakura se instala en la cocina de Emily, informándole que en su país las chicas les dan chocolates a los chicos que les gustan. La americana le observa atenta y pensativa, concluyendo que esa tradición es machista. La asiática omite sus palabras para no discutir, sin embargo su idea de que Emily le regale chocolate al inglés, pueda servir, aunque… ¿estará segura de esto?

―Arthur se comportó muy mal contigo, no creo que se merezca un regalo de tu parte. ―a la rubia le sorprende las palabras de Sakura, jamás fue así con su mejor amigo, ni con nadie. Ella es muy buena y amable. ¿Dónde quedó su tierna Sakura?

―Quiero remediar las cosas.

― ¿Remediar? Pero si fue Arthur quien-

―Sakura, en verdad confía en mí. Verás que todo volverá a ser como antes ―Emily surca una sonrisa―. ¿Me ayudarás con el chocolate?

La de rasgos asiáticos presiona los labios, en debate total.

―No tengo más remedio. ―se encoge de hombros, aconsejando a su mejor amiga en crear un corazón de chocolate del tamaño de su mano, relleno de mazapán con esencia de menta. No hay nada más delicioso que una combinación chocolate-menta. Refrescante y dulce.

.

.

.

Su primer paso es acercarse a Kirkland, entablar una palabra, por lo menos. En el caso de no resultar, lleva una nota, es su plan B.

Está en el comedor sirviendo su almuerzo, sosteniendo la bandeja. Pasa por el postre percatándose que a su lado aparece el inglés. Él no la mira, ni de reojo. Para Emily ya es normal su inexistencia, tendrá que recurrir a la nota. No obstante, sin esperarlo, Arthur se le adelanta.

―Lindos aretes. ―la mira un segundo en el lóbulo, adornado por pequeños aros en forma de botón, color celeste, tomando su bandeja a irse a sentar solo.

Emily le observa. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué sus aretes son lindos? Se enfada un poco, no puede creer que unos tontos aros hayan llamado la atención de su "princeso".

Inhala profundo, decidida a entregar la nota. La saca de su bolsillo y coge su bandeja. Pasa por el puesto de Arthur dejándole el recado en la mesa, cerca de su almuerzo, siguiendo su camino hacia Sakura que la espera.

El londinense baja la vista al papelito doblado en cuatro. Lo abre y lee.

"_Sé que no quieres cruzar palabras conmigo, pero al menos lee la nota completa, ¿sí?  
En el aula, te dejé un regalo. Ve por favor, es lo único que te pido."_

Alza la mirada esmeralda hacia Emily, que yace en otra mesa frente a él. Sakura le da la espalda. Ve una pequeña sonrisa dibujarse, reaccionando a bajar el rostro. A pesar de mantenerse distanciado de la estadounidense, las hadas continúan celebrando en su estómago.

La curiosidad de saber que habrá en el aula no lo deja almorzar tranquilo. Debería ir, no es educado dejar un presente, más si proviene de una mujer. Sólo espera que el imbécil descerebrado de los mensajitos no lo sepa, eso ya sería más allá de un sencillo psicópata escolar. Por suerte no ha recibido ninguno desde que se alejó de Emily.

Termina de almorzar lo más rápido, incluyendo la jalea de limón. Se pone de pie, coge la bandeja dejándola donde las cocineras, y se marcha a aquella sala de clases. Los nervios le comen de apoco al ver que se acerca más y más. Abre la puerta, entrando en silencio. No hay nadie, únicamente una bolsa transparente adornada por una cinta roja, envolviendo un chocolate grande. Arquea una ceja y camina para ver más de cerca. Es un chocolate en forma de corazón.

Sus pómulos se tornan de un suave colorido, después de todo ayer fue San Valentín y no había clases. Ni hablar de los regalos que le llegaron a su puerta de sus fanáticas o las tontas cadenas a su correo.

Suspira. Emily se dio el tiempo de hacerlo sin importarle nada, pero… Hay algo sumamente raro en el corazón de chocolate, está partido en dos. ¿Por qué Emily le regalaría un chocolate partido? Toma el regalo percatándose de una tarjeta pequeña amarrada a la cinta roja. La inspecciona.

"_Jamás te regalaría algo lindo para el San Valentín, después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar; tratarme mal. No olvido lo que me hiciste hacer en el vestuario de hombre, no soy tu perro, imbécil.  
El corazón está partido por ti. Lo puedes comer si quieres, así te mueres por el veneno que le coloqué.  
Hijo de puta."_

Es…es imposible que lo haya escrito Emily, no es cierto. No obstante, existe razón para estar enfadada y hacerlo sentir mal. ¿Venganza? Sakura nunca le dijo que Emily es vengativa, tampoco Antonio cuando le pidió información de la rubia.

Sabe que le destrozó el corazón, pero no tiene por qué recordárselo de esta manera tan cruel. ¿Y él? ¿No fue cruel con ella también?

Presiona los dientes sin abrir la boca. Arranca la tarjeta y la arruga dentro de su puño, luego deja el regalo sobre la mesa y le da un golpe haciéndolo más triza, sin darse el lujo de observar el relleno de mazapán de menta.

Está decepcionado de la americana. Antes de salir del aula tira la pequeña tarjeta al basurero.

.

Emily se puso de pie después de dejar pasar diez minutos para que Arthur se sorprendiera con su regalo de amor; fue sola al aula, diciéndole a Sakura que necesita ir al baño.

Entonces entra ilusionada posando sus ojos azules en el desastre del interior de la bolsa. ¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto? Es el regalo para Arthur, a lo mejor todavía no lo ha visto, tendrá que darle una explicación, que antes era un corazón, no trozos de algo desconocido.

― ¿Quién lo hizo?

―Yo lo hice ―Arthur entra al salón capturando la atención desconcertada de la rubia, ¿qué razón tendría el para hacerlo?―. Escucha, si esto era tu regalo, no lo quiero. Es muy cruel de tu parte.

―No entiendo.

―Nunca entiendes ―le confirma mostrando su semblante enfadado y decepcionado―. Sólo quería que nos mantuviéramos distanciados, tú sólo empeoras las cosas. Sé que fui cruel contigo, pero no es necesario tu regalo. No lo quiero. ―sale del aula haciendo oídos sordos a las preguntas de Emily. No es idiota, sabe que está actuando, es mala mintiendo.

Pero Emily no miente, no tiene idea de lo que sucede, se confunde. Toma entre sus brazos el presente de chocolate, antes se veía muy bonito, Sakura le había dibujado una carita parecida al rostro de Arthur.

Exhala. ¿Qué habrá pasado? A lo mejor empeoró las cosas como dice él. Sólo debían mantenerse alejados sin tener ninguna clase de comunicación, pero en el almuerzo él le dio un cumplido sobre sus aretes. ¡Arthur Kirkland es tan cambiante de actitud! Parece una vieja con menopausia. Al diablo con él, se lo pierde. El corazón destrozado se lo dará a alguien que valga la pena, un amigo, alguien que haya estado preocupado siempre de ella. Puede ser Antonio, pero Chiara puede enojarse. Puede ser Gilbert, como regalo de la amistad, después de todo los dos se encuentran solos.

…por nada del mundo se ve ella misma saliendo con el germano.

Sale al corredor observando si ve a algún compañero de clase. A lo lejos visualiza a Toris. ¿Toris? Bueno, él siempre está pendiente de ella y la cuida mucho, hasta le ayuda con las tareas de la escuela. Debería darle lo que queda del presente a él por su buena amistad, solamente por amistad. Tiene que aclararle que no hay más de ello.

Se lo entrega diciéndole todo lo que pensó hace unos segundos. A Toris no le incomoda, sonríe feliz y apenado, conoce los sentimientos de la norteamericana hacia él, es amistad. Eso lo entristece un poco, pero no hay que amargarse, quizás en el futuro ella le dé una oportunidad.

De regreso a retomar las clases, Arthur tiene la vista fija en el lituano. Frunce el entrecejo. Ese tonto ha estado comiendo el chocolate que supuestamente era para él, sabe que es de Emily, y ella se lo dio a él. Se va a morir, según la tarjeta tiene veneno, pero es ilógico que Emily haya escrito esa información y luego dárselo a Toris.

No comprende. Hay piezas que no calzan.

Primero, Emily no sería capaz de escribir algo así aunque tenga sus fuertes razones de haberla tratado mal y que no se hablen. Segundo, era la letra de ella en la tarjeta, la conoce perfectamente. Tercero, si realmente tuviera veneno, ¿por qué se lo daría a Toris? A no ser que sólo fue para asustarlo y sólo era un chocolate normal. Cuarto, ¿qué razón tendría Emily en dejarle una nota con una petición a ir al aula? Quinto, Emily no entendía nada.

Definitivamente esto no encaja.

No puede soportar ver a Toris comiendo de **su **chocolate.

Debería preguntarle a Emily sobre la tarjeta, el cual pudo haberlo hecho antes. Es un idiota.

Toma su teléfono celular y le manda un mensaje vía Whatsapp a la chica Jones.

"_¿Escribiste una tarjeta en el regalo?"_

Emily lo lee, pensando si responder o no. Él se enojó con ella sin razón aparente, o quizás sí. Está más confundida. Otro mensaje llega.

"_Responde."_

Mira hacia adelante, verificando que el profesor no la sorprenda.

"_Sí, ¿por qué?"_

Entonces sí le dejó esa tarjeta.

"_¿Qué decía la tarjeta?"_

"_¿No la leíste?"_

"_No. Sólo responde, ¿quieres?"_

Emily frunce los labios ante el interés y mala educación del británico. Desvía la mirada hacia él, regresando a presionar las letras de su celular.

"_Feliz día de San Valentín. Está relleno de mazapán de menta. Eso decía."_

Al leer la respuesta, comprueba que él estuvo en un grave error. Alguien cambió la tarjeta. No es muy complicado adivinar, ese tipo yace en todas partes con tal que ellos dos no se acerquen.

Se muerde el labio inferior sintiéndose de lo más vil de la Tierra. Antes de tomar una decisión, lo metida bien. Si remedia lo sucedido, ese psicópata puede volver a molestarlo y a amenazarlo, siendo él quien gane.

¿Arthur perderá ante un cobarde que no se muestra? Intentó atacar a Emily una vez, no le extraña, pero no quiere perder. Se ha convertido en una guerra.

Cuando llegue a casa conversará con Vladimir, necesita consejos.

Espera a que el maestro salga de la sala, disculpándose en ir a buscar unas hojas que mandó a fotocopiar para los alumnos. Ésta es la oportunidad para Arthur en levantarse de su asiento e ir a arrebatarle la bolsa que envuelve los pedazos del corazón de las manos de Toris. Éste se asombra por el descaro del inglés en quitarle el regalo que le dio la señorita Emily. ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

―El regalo era para mí, pregúntale a Emily. ―llamando todas las atenciones, hasta la de Gilbert, Antonio, Sakura, Elizaveta y de la propia Emily, le dirige la mirada a la última, para que le confirme que es cierto.

Toris se niega a creerlo. Si era para el inglés, ¿por qué Emily se lo dio a él? No comprende.

―Es cierto Toris, el regalo es de Arthur. ―sin decir que "era" de Arthur, lo dice yendo al punto, entiendo que hubo alguna confusión de él.

― ¿Ves? Es mío. ―Arthur le muestra una sonrisa ganadora a Toris, regresando a su puesto con el presente de amor.

El lituano se siente avergonzado y se esconde en el gorro de su sudadera azul.

En tanto Kirkland da el primer mordisco a los pedazos que quedan, está delicioso. La culpabilidad aún sigue en su interior, tendrá que hablar con Emily sí o sí al salir de clases, pero él tiene práctica de fútbol. Podría convencer a su entrenador de dejarla entrar, se hará responsable de cualquier acto que haga la rubia.

De verdad está delicioso. Su memoria no recuerda como era la imagen del corazón al principio, sólo que estaba partido y que tenía algo dibujado, sin saber qué.

Guarda el presente en la mochila, se lo comerá en casa, estará más tranquilo sin tener miradas posadas de los demás, y algunas en Emily.

.

.

Fue un tanto complicado convencer a su entrenador para dejar acceder a la norteamericana, para mirar. Ella hizo caso en no hacer ningún movimiento, en quedarse quieta en las bancas. Y ahí esperó hasta terminar la práctica.

Arthur cambia el trayecto del camino a un pequeño sitio despejado, rodeado de arbustos y árboles. Posa sus ojos en el rostro inseguro de la rubia, ella intenta adivinar para qué la trajo aquí, sobre todo la acción del inglés en rechazarle el corazón de chocolate y luego aceptarlo, es raro. Cada vez siente que no ha conocido por completo el ser interior de Arthur.

No dicen nada. Emily se inquieta mirando la hora en su teléfono. Le pide a Arthur que se apresure, su nana le hará galletas.

Kirkland comprende, no es bueno hacerla esperar.

―Sucede que, lo del chocolate fue un mal entendido. Mal interpreté las cosas, merezco tu desprecio, y si quieres quitarme el regalo, hazlo. Está en todo tu derecho. ―es todo lo que tiene en sus manos por pedir disculpas, sincero y conciso, sin desviar sus ojos de los de Emily, quien ella sí lo hace hacia los árboles para pensar, regresando al frente.

―El chocolate era para ti ―pronuncia demostrando una expresión vacía, desconocida para Arthur―. Ahora comprendo tu enojo, mal interpretaste. Pero, el regalo es tuyo, no hay más que decir.

Es todo, todo termina aquí. La confianza en Emily desaparece, no sonríe. ¿Qué diablo hizo él? Maldita sea, quiere una sonrisa aunque sea estúpida, no le está gustando verla gris como el cielo de invierno, esa chica no es la campesina curiosa sin límites que regala sonrisas a todo el mundo. Su cuerpo se lo pide.

―Cierra los ojos. ―así de repente sorprende la menor, quedando atónita por los primeros pensamientos a la respuesta de cerrar los ojos. En ese caso, obedece nerviosa y ansiosa, sintiendo el calor de las manos de Arthur sobre sus hombros. Una mano sale de aquel lugar a coger una de las suyas con el intento de esconderse dentro de la sudadera negra bajo la chaqueta de mezclilla contra el frío. Su mano es sostenida por la de Arthur.

Abre los parpados al notar que un bombón de chocolate se posó en su palma. Él no iba a besarla, sólo le dio un presente como muestra de San Valentín también. No quiere sentirse mal y poca cosa, y poco caballero, ella siempre le regala cosas. Él, nada.

Emily sonroja levemente ante el bombón envuelto en papel dorado. Lo comerá en casa. Sonríe.

Arthur sonríe igual.

Las paces están realizadas. Retoman con gran tranquilidad el camino a casa de Jones, quien no duda en nada en pegarse al rubio y cogerle el brazo, al puro estilo "Rey y Reina". El inglés se esfuerza en no estirar los labios hacia los lados, pero sus mejillas se sonrosan.

La despedida se hace presente para verse mañana en la escuela. Emily menea un poco la cabeza en darle una despedida correcta, ya debe ser el momento por tanta cercanía que han alcanzado los dos.

―Nos vemos. ―levanta un poco la altura alcanzando la mejilla de Arthur, sembrándole un beso suave y con sonido, dejándolo perplejo.

Le da última sonrisa de la tarde al frente de él, y se va.

Arthur no se mueve. Demonios, desea otro beso pero en otro lugar. ¡Por las hadas! Corre a su casa y se encierra en su habitación, necesita con urgencia hablar con Vladimir, mientras come los pedazos de chocolate. En eso se da un palmazo en la cabeza al olvidar preguntarle a la rubia qué tenía dibujado el corazón antes del desastre. Mañana tendrá que hacerlo.

Coge su teléfono, escribiendo los mensajes a su amigo. Éste le contesta enseguida, entusiasmado por el chocolate de amor, a él le llegaron, y muchos, sin embargo, manda exclamaciones al leer lo contando por Arthur sobre el mal entendido. El loquito tenía que ver en todo esto, Emily nunca escribió esa tarjetita tan horrenda. De ella se puede esperar cualquier cosa, pero un vocabulario grosero para escribirlo no lo haría, es más, Emily es directa en decir lo que piensa. Al menos remediaron lo del chocolate, sin sacar de dudas al rumano sobre los regalos. Le molesta las actitudes de Arthur hacia la pobre chica.

"_Emily te ha dado dos regalos, ¿y tú nada?" _

"_Ajam."_

"_¡Eres idiota! Deja de enviarme mensajes, te llamaré."_

Con esa simpleza de mensajitos, Arthur espera la llamada entrante, contestando con el ceño fruncido a causa de ser llamado idiota. ¿Cuántas veces tiene que leer esa palabra para sentirse así más de lo que está? ¿Eh?

Atiente la llamada, oyendo un grito.

―_Honey!_ ―a Arthur le retumba en los tímpanos ese grito, alejando el móvil. Luego regresa después de la palabra en inglés aprendida del rumano― ¿Cómo es posible que tú no le hayas dado ni un dulce?

―De hecho sí, le di dos. Uno cuando la conocí, y el otro recién ―aclara sentándose en la cama―. No quería sentirme mal y poco caballero.

―Amigo mío, vas muy mal ―Arthur ya lo sabe, Emily no es su novia como para llegar con un ramos de flores―. Pero…te acercaste a ella a pesar de las amenazas del loquito.

En eso Vladimir tiene razón.

―Tengo miedo de que vuelva hacerle algo a Emily. Siento que es una guerra por ganar. ―el británico no esconde su preocupación, con Vladimir es con quien abre más sus cosas personales.

Desde el otro lado, Vladimir se acaricia la barbilla murmurando un _"Uhm…"_ dando a entender que está pensando en un plan. De seguro leyó historias de crímenes.

― ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando en estos días, y en lo que me dijiste recién. Deberías acercarte a la chica.

― ¿Seguro? ―se extraña de él, es decir…antes coincidieron en el alejamiento para proteger a la campesina, ya hora piensa lo contrario. ¿Y si el psicópata regresa?

―Mi amor escucha, respóndele los mensajes del correo al loquito, diciéndole amenazas, que por mucho que se esconda lo encontrarás y lo meterás en la cárcel, o si le hace algo a Emily lo pagará muy caro incluso con su vida ―dice como un sabelotodo―. Amenázalo, así verá que no le tienes miedo y te la jugarás por Emily. Debes ser como un vampiro que desea el elixir de vida de su mujer, pero ves un obstáculo llamado amante humano. Los vampiros no tienen miedo, siguen a su presa eliminando todos sus obstáculos, y al ver que ella está lista, le muerdes el cuello. Te aseguro, que el desquiciado mortal dejará de molestarlos, porque ganaste. Si él da un paso, estará acabado.

Guardan silencio.

Arthur metida todo lo que dijo el rumano.

― ¿Cuál fue el último libro que leíste? ―decide preguntar.

― ¿Por qué la pregunta?

―Por nada, olvídalo ―dibuja una sonrisa de lado―. Aun así, tu idea es buena. Él se verá en un callejón sin salida con las amenazas; acabaré con él con su propio juego y reglas.

―Síp ―acierta feliz por haber ayudado a su amigo. Con esto tiene un puesto en el Cielo―. Como último consejo, invítala a salir ya. Y por favor, dale un regalo a la pobre granjerita, se lo merece por soportarte tanto. Oh, e iré a visitarte muy pronto, tal vez a tu graduación. Me entusiasma la idea de conocer a tu amiguita.

―No te entusiasmes tanto. ―frunce el entrecejo y profundiza la voz.

―Tranquilo, a lo mejor no va ser de mi estilo, además tú la viste primero ―obvia la respuesta, mostrando lo burlón que se ha puesto. Divertido será ver a Arthur celoso, volviéndose amigo de su futura novia―. ¿Celoso?

―Cariño, por supuesto que no ―hace una corta pausa―, Emily no podría alejarme de ti.

Sueltan risas suaves, dándose una despedida. Ahora Arthur tiene que llamar a Emily. No es muy tarde para que ella duerma. Marca enseguida a su celular, escuchando los pitidos hasta que atiende.

― ¿Arthur? ―desde el otro lado la rubia se extraña que lo llamara. Se vieron hoy, debió olvidar algo.

―Sí. Hola ―el comienzo es estúpido y vergonzoso, así que es mejor ahorrarse las vueltas de la vida a ir directamente antes de convulsionar―. Me preguntaba si…mañana después de clases estarás desocupada.

―No. ¿Por qué?

―Mañana salimos más temprano de la escuela, y quería…em…

―…

―Em…

― ¿Sabes? Mi nana me llama, hablamos después.

― ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Espera, no me cortes! ―la estrategia de Emily sirvió, no le gusta que Arthur se tome una eternidad para decir algo― Lo que quiero decirte es que… ―presiona los ojos, buscando el valor suficiente. No sabe por qué imagina a Vladimir vestido de porrista― ¿Quieres tener una cita mañana? ―no fue tan difícil.

― ¿En serio? ―la chica no puede creer lo que oye. ¿Arthur le está invitando a una cita?

―Sí.

― ¿No estás jugando?

―No.

― ¿Es en serio?

―Sí.

― ¿Es en serio? ―pregunta por tercera vez Emily, porque no lo puede creer después de todo lo sucedido y su distancia con Arthur.

―Sí, es en serio ―desde el otro lado, Arthur se toca el cabello, sin querer hastiarse por la americana―. ¿Aceptas o no?

― ¿Mañana después de clases?

―Sí, Emily, sí. ―vamos, sólo quiere que acepte de una vez.

―Bien, acepto. ―surca una sonrisa mega extendida.

―Perfecto. Después de clases pasaré por ti. ―también surca una sonrisa, despidiéndose de ella dándole dulces sueños. Corta.

Emily no para de sonreír, ¿cómo lo dejaría? Es imposible. Esto es maravilloso. No puede aguantar las ganas de contarle a alguien.

― ¡Nana, tendré una cita con Arthur! ¡Nana! ―para ella es necesario gritarlo.

Mientras Arthur, prepara sus palabras claves para contestar los correos del psicópata. El correo es el mismo, no como los mensajes a su teléfono.

Se sienta frente a su notebook, tronando los dedos de su mano.

―El juego terminó, loquito. ―Arthur tiene una sonrisa que llega asustar a un niño de tres años; bastante maquiavélica, inusual en él, menos cuando desea hacer una maldad y vengarse.

"_Lee esto Loquito acosador: No te tengo miedo; como sabrás, nadie es invisible en estos tiempos de tecnología, por más que te escondas, te encontraré. Tengo guardados cada uno de tus mensajes, tengo los registro de los números y los correos, y como sabrás por todo lo que has escrito y hecho, caerás y sin réplica.  
Antes que lo olvides, tú no me conoces, no sabes nada de mí, por lo que no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz.  
Te recomiendo que te escondas y no te atrevas a hacer ningún movimiento, porque lo sabré. Escóndete cómo la rata que eres.  
Recuerda atentamente, cualquier movimiento será tu perdición, ya te tengo encerrado; sólo muévete un poco, sólo suspira y te encontraré."_

―Jaque mate.

.

.

.

Lo mejor era regresar a casa sola en bicicleta lo más rápida posible, tiene una cita, tiene que verse bonita hoy. Hermosa, preciosa, como una reina. Debatió un poco con su nana sobre qué ponerse. Terminó vistiéndose con unos vaqueros violetas, una camiseta de mangas largas color gris, una chaqueta negra, un pañuelo de colores en el cuello y botines negros sin tacón.

Después, fue el turno de debatir con su padre. Éste sabía que su hija saldría con Arthur. El debate era la hora de llegada.

― ¿A las ocho? ―propuso Emily, recién eran las cinco de la tarde, el británico llegará en cualquier segundo.

―A las siete.

―A las ocho. ―le suplica, quiere tener mucho tiempo al lado de Arthur.

―A las siete y media.

―…De acuerdo. ―pierde de todas maneras, su padre no dará su brazo a torce.

Entonces Arthur toca el timbre muy inquieto de lo que pasará hoy, pero calmado de que no le han llegado los mensajes horribles. Tal parece que la idea de Vladimir dio resultado. La magia lo protege.

Levanta la mirada al instante de oír la puerta abrirse. Recupera la postura recta, durando pocos segundos bajando los hombros muy lentamente, admirando la silueta que sale de esa puerta, que se cierra.

― ¿Vamos? ―Emily surca los labios sin entender la situación mental del inglés.

Surca los labios. Sus labios brillan. ¿Brillo labial? ¿Qué sabor tendrá? ¿Sandía, menta, limón?

― ¿Arthur?

Debió aplicárselo para…

Una mordida no le hará daño.

― ¡Escúchame! ―con ese grito afinado de niña, el rubio despierta de su sueño premonitorio, espera que sea así. Se disculpa de inmediato, se quedó pensando en el clima… Excusa estúpida.

Bajan los escalones y comienzan a mover las piernas sin apuros por la calle. Emily va al lado de Arthur, desde su sitio aspira el perfume del inglés, impulsándose a pegarse a él, cogiéndole el brazo. Ella le dirige la mirada, él se cohíbe, poniendo los ojos al frente.

― ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿A un motel? ―quería ser graciosa durante el trayecto, y saber a qué lugar irán. Aunque en Kirkland, no fue graciosa la pregunta, casi se asusta en tan sólo pensar en ir a un motel.

―Conozco un restaurante de un amigo, cocina muy bien. No es McDonald's si es la otra pregunta. ―se apresura en responder asombrando a la de ojos azules. Adivinó.

― ¿Un restaurante? Son las cinco de la tarde, Arthur. No tengo hambre.

― ¿Tienes fiebre? ―el rubio se desconcierta ante lo oído. Emily no tener hambre es algo fuera de este mundo, aunque ella tiene mucha razón, apenas son las cinco. Pueden hacer otra cosa, ir a otra parte. ¿Dónde?

.

.

.

― ¡Me encantó todo, todo fue muy lindo! ―Emily alza los brazos al aire al venir llegando a su casa en compañía de su cita. Realmente fue maravilloso el paseo, nunca pensó que Arthur la llevaría a Maymont Foundation, un parque maravilloso por su tranquilidad, los pequeños lagos, sus flores coloridas, sus enormes árboles, los jardines japoneses -¡la cascada fue maravillosa!-, el parque italiano, definitivamente le encantó todo. Nunca había ido ahí, ¡su padre nunca la llevó! Bueno, imaginarse ir con su papá a ese paraíso no sería igual que con Arthur, sin ofender.

Estuvieron las horas necesarias en aquel lugar. Luego les dio hambre y pasaron por un local donde vendían donas. Arthur se sonrojó al ver que Emily quería jugar con la dona en su boca, quería que él se la sacara…con la boca. ¿Lo hizo? Sí, pero él anhelaba más morder ese labio que ya no tenía brillo labial, ya no se le antojaba tanto ni por el azúcar acumulado.

Ya están cerca de la casa de Emily. Ésta detiene el paso y le da la espalda a Arthur, no perdería su última –quizás- oportunidad de al fin poder tocar esos labios. Saca su brillo, deslizando el pincel. Muy bien, todo está preparado. Voltea sonriente, dando largos pasos para llegar a Kirkland. Se queda ahí, observándolo como si fuera el más lindo y elegante cuadro de todo el mundo.

El londinense parpadea, tratando de comprender la situación.

―Nos vemos mañana en la escuela. ―dice la chica acercando el rostro a besarle la mejilla, haciendo caer al de cabello rubio. El beso no es en la mejilla, Emily lo abrazó del cuello y lo pegó a su boca.

Todo fue de repente y de sorpresa para Arthur, no lo esperaba, y…cierra los ojos sintiéndose inclinado hacia adelante. La campesina es más osada de lo que creyó.

Ella se aleja dejándolo libre, regalándole un lindo surcado de labios, que le prenuncian suavecito _"Nos vemos."_

Con los verdes de par a par, se relame el sabor que queda en su boca. Sandía. Usó brillo. Es dulce, demasiado embriagador.

Emily da la vuelta con tal de entrar a su casa, sintiendo que alguien le hace retroceder atrapando su muñeca. No logra ver los rápidos movimientos del británico en hacerla girar, sostenerle el rostro, y probar una vez más el sabor del labial.

Se pone nerviosa cuando Arthur mueve un labio. Jamás ha besado así en su vida; mover cada músculo de su rostro sólo para besar. Hará el intento de seguirlo que no dura mucho.

Arthur la mira directamente a los ojos, nervioso igual que ella, y sonrojado. Piensa qué paso dar ahora. No está por completo seguro de pedirle ser su novia, es decir, le gusta, ¿pero cómo sería la relación? ¿Tormentosa? ¿Infantil? ¿Amorosa? ¿Muy patéticamente cursi? ¿Cómo sería tener a Emily como novia? Ya la conoce muy bien, y a lo mejor pueden pasar el resto de sus días juntos peleando.

Tiene que pensarlo, por lo menos hoy y mañana, no se dará más tiempo. No quiere ilusionarla con tanta espera.

La abraza.

Debe dar un pequeño paso hacia adelante. La voz no le sale.

―Me…me gustas, Emily.

―Tú también me gustas.

―Lo sé.

.

.

.

La boca de Sakura literalmente llega al suelo sin articular nada por lo dicho de su amiga Emily. Arthur no podía contarle porque no se hablan, no podía enojarse con él, no tiene la culpa. Por eso mismo, está Emily quien relató todo lo sucedido ayer en la cita. Y cuando es todo, es todo.

― ¿Se-Se besaron? ―pregunta aturdida y sonrojada, sentada dada vuelta con la silla hacia la rubia dentro del salón de clases, durante el segundo receso.

―Síp. ―Emily contesta y acierta con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio y tocándoselo con los dedos. Fue maravilloso ese beso, el primer beso juntos. Quiere gritarlo al cielo, pero debe ser correcta o Arthur se enojará con ella. Le dijo que lo mantuvieran en secreto. Sakura cuenta como secreto.

― ¿Y…cómo fue? ―quiere detalles, los quiere para comenzar con su nuevo manga. En tanto la estadounidense no sabe si es necesario decirle, digamos…es personal e íntimo― ¿Y le pidió ser su novia? ¡¿Se casarán?!

―Sa-Sakura…cálmate, estás muy ansiosa. ―su querida amiguita se adelanta mucho a los hechos. La verdad es que…Arthur no le pidió ser su novia, ni que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, sólo le dijo que le gustaba, y nada más.

A lo mejor tiene pensado ser amigos con ventaja. ¿Amigos con derecho? Eso le romperá el corazón.

― ¿Qué es ese ruido? ―Sakura pone atento a sus oídos hacia la ventana de al lado. Se oye mucho escándalo y se asoma, espantándose por lo que ve. Emily, curiosa como siempre, se alza pero las manos de la japonesa la regresan a sentarse― No creo que sea bueno que veas lo que está pasando.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ―inquieta, no le importa nada a excepción de la acción de Sakura. Si la hizo volver a sentarse para no mirar, es porque no hay nada bueno allá afuera en el patio de la escuela. Se levanta y observa hacia abajo.

Sakura se lo advirtió.

No puede creer lo que ve.

―Emily-san…

No escucha a Sakura, no escucha a nadie. Tan sólo mira a Arthur besando a otra chica, siendo espectáculo.

Su corazón se rompe en millones de pedazos que será difícil volver a reconstruirlos.

.

Tomó de las solapas de la chaqueta al británico, tirándolo hacia abajo, hasta llegar a su altura y poder tocar los suaves labios. Se apoderó de la boca de Arthur cuando la abrió para decir algo, tal vez para reclamar. Sus nervios eran de acero en este minuto, y el rubio estaba demasiado sorprendido. Rápidamente la joven enrolló sus brazos en el cuello de él, sosteniéndole la cabeza. No permitiría que escapase.

Arthur no entendía nada, pero sabía que debía sacársela de encima. La conocía, era una de su club de fanáticas. No sabía qué fue lo que hizo para merecer esto. Llegó y lo besó luego de un saludo, él tan sólo le correspondió el saludo en el receso, sintiendo que esa chica estaba enfada. La notó. El beso fue duro y con rabia, aseguró que lo mordió cuando trató de alejarla.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Se quitó todo rastro de evidencia de sus labios con la mano, observando a toda la escuela y a la chica descarada. Le exigió una explicación. Para ella era muy sencilla: No soportaba que él saliera o haya salido con la rubia desliñada de pechos grandes. Le enfadaba, le enfadaba que ella y cualquier chica se le acercaran para arrastrarse a él. Estaba enamorada de Arthur Kirkland, y no entendía por qué a ella no la elegía para tener una cita, y con la de pechos grandes sí. ¿Por qué a esa rubia? ¿Qué es lo que tiene? Se la pasa todo el día lloriqueando porque Arthur la trata mal. Si la trataba mal era por algo, pero ahora parece que no es así. Y para variar la tonta rubia fue ganándole terreno terminando con un beso. Efectivamente los siguió en la cita junto con su grupo, y ardió en irá y celos ideando su plan de eliminar a Emily de su territorio. Su corazón estaba roto.

Esa chica estaba loca. Corrección, su club de fans estaban locas, todas ellas; fueron capaces de seguirlo en su cita con Emily.

Emily…

Todos vieron lo del beso con su fans, pronto correrá el rumor a los oídos de la de orbes azules. Tenía que llegar rápido y darle una explicación antes de tomárselo como un malentendido.

.

Llega tarde.

Emily lo ignora durante toda la clase, no le responde ninguno de los mensajes que le envía al celular. Arthur se siente como un acosador, pensando muchas veces en darle tiempo a la rubia para que se calmas y poder explicarle que fue lo que ocurrió realmente, en realidad no tendría el por qué justificarse, no son pareja, pero es difícil no hacer nada. Al menos nadie le dijo lo que ocurrió con su fanática, Emily lo vio por sí misma. A decir verdad, las dos opciones son malas.

Al salir del aula, siente la mirada penetrante de Emily en su nuca, con deseos de sangre y muerte. Tal vez sea algún tipo de vampiro; Vladimir sería feliz con eso.

Decide esperarla a fuera donde se encuentran las bicicletas, Matilde siempre es un elemento beneficioso para él, quizás en esta ocasión no. Ve a la joven Jones acercase con el ceño fruncido, se ve tan linda e infantil enojada, mas no puede reírse, esta ardillita podría tomarlo como un ataque.

― ¿Emily, podemos hablar? ―pronuncia lentamente, esperando que suene calmado.

―Ahora no, Kirkland. ―como esperaba, la americana está más que enfadada, irradia veneno de su boca.

Arthur suspira mentalmente, disponiéndose a contraatacar, necesita solucionar esto hoy y ahora, pero la mirada un poco desespera que le da Emily, lo hace pensar. Mejor será esperar a que se calme.

―Esperaré hasta que estés listas para escuchar. ―añade, viendo a la de cabello rubio irse en bicicleta. Justamente hoy tenía planificado pasear unos minutos con Emily, en haber pensado lo que realmente quería con ella. Como siempre, todo se echa a perder. Si no es el psicópata, son sus fans.

Regresando a casa, habló con Vladimir quien no le dio ninguna solución, no sabía qué hacer. Sólo le deseó suerte.

Finalmente durmió pésimo, le dolían todos sus músculos.

Al día siguiente, aún no habla con Emily. La espera cerca de uno de los pasillos en dirección de la sala de clases, no quiere arriesgarse a pararse frente a los que eran sus amigos, si es que la rubia llega junto a ellos.

Escucha la voz de Emily acercarse, no distingue que es lo que dijo, pero sí a su acompañante. Comienza a odiar a ese escuálido chico.

―Creo que Kirkland está jugando contigo Emily, lo mejor sería alejarte, hay muchos chicos dispuestos a hacerte feliz. ―menciona Toris sonriéndole a la americana.

―Como tú, ¿verdad? ―y es ahí donde Arthur adquiere posición a enfrentarlos frente a frente. Así que Emily está muy bien acompañada de ese tonto, que parece un poco desorientado.

Emily Jones, simplemente los mira.

Toris traga saliva. No se dejará vencer por el inglés.

―Por supuesto, estaría realmente encantado estar junto a la señorita Emily, nunca la dañaría como lo has hecho tú. ―es sorprendente lo honesto que es el lituano. La rubia presente tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, si tiene entendido, se le acaba de declarar.

Esto sin duda enfada a Arthur. Ese mortal insignificante tiene intenciones de ir por algo que ya le pertenece; pide disculpas mentalmente, pues no se trata a una mujer como objeto y debería dejar de utilizar frases de Vladimir.

― ¿Qué es lo que está mal en tu cabeza? ―pregunta Arthur hacia Toris. La estadounidense sigue sin decir nada― Emily ha casi gritado y dicho de todas las maneras que está interesada en mí, no en ti, ni siquiera por amabilidad o amistad, es más que obvio que tú no eres importante para nada, ni siquiera te ha sido sincera contigo. En todas y cada una de las pequeñas ayudas que le has dado, estoy más que seguro que preferiría que fuera yo; o fantasea con ello, estando tú atendiendo sus heridas o ayudando para algún examen. Simplemente es patético hacerte ilusiones en donde no tienes ninguna posibilidad, y aun peor es que lo sabes. ―una vez más, su parte que más odia de sí mismo aparece de nuevo. La excusa es Toris, saca lo peor de él, hasta una sonrisa burlona que sale de su rostro.

A ninguno de los dos les hace gracia.

Emily, sonrosada, no puede creer todo lo dicho por el británico. Mira con cuidado a Toris que se está mordiendo el labio, aceptando las palabras de Arthur. La situación es vergonzosa. Tal vez gran parte de lo dicho por el ogro tenga algo de verdad, no obstante a ella sí le interesa el lituano, es su amigo.

―Te quedas callado. ¿Ves que tengo razón? ―continúa Kirkland al notar el silencio― Deberías dejar de hablar de alguien que no conoces, ni cuáles son sus intenciones.

Emily no lo comprende, el Arthur que ella conoce no es así. Él es tan complejo, cada vez que lo mira aparece algo nuevo de él. Creyó conocerlo al fin bien.

Las imágenes del beso con la otra chica se le repiten.

― ¡No hables como si supieras, eres un tonto! ―al fin grita y se desahoga la americana, tomando la muñeca de Toris parar correr en dirección al aula, donde todavía no llega nadie, por suerte.

De verdad se siente enfadada, Arthur no tiene por qué comportarse de esa forma, y decir cosas crueles a uno de sus amados amigos. Entra un tanto agitada a la sala, soltando la muñeca de Toris, también está jadeando por el ejercicio. Ambos se sientan, él frente a ella. Emily no se encuentra segura de qué decir para arreglar un poco las cosas. Cada vez es peor. Definitivamente debería olvidarse de Kirkland.

Toris libera un suspiro agotado. Habla primero.

―Sé que gran parte de lo que dijo Arthur puede ser verdad ―¿qué? Emily se desconcierta intentando decirle que no es cierto, sin embargo él no la deja colocando un dedo en sus labios, con la cabeza gacha, pidiéndole que lo deje terminar―. Sé que puede ser cierto, pero yo te prometí que te protegería de él, que no dejaría que te hiciera daño, en un minuto no cumplí ―levanta la cabeza―. De verdad me gustas mucho Emily, sé que puedo hacer que sonrías cada día, y que no caiga ninguna lágrima de tristeza y dolor, creo que puede ser una promesa vacía, pero me gustaría intentarlo al menos. ―termina con una leve sonrisa.

Emily no sabe qué respuesta dar ante las dulces palabras de Toris, ni Arthur se le declaró así, fue más frío _"Me…Me gustas, Emily", _eso ni siquiera supera a Toris. Siente su cara calentarse y su corazón se acelera, el chico frente de ella la mira detenidamente. Se muerde el labio, quiere decir algo, un _"No te preocupes"_ o simplemente aceptar lo que propone, pero no puede decir nada, su voz no sale.

Ve lo cerca que parece cada vez más la cara del castaño, hasta que captura sus labios, simplemente dejándose llevar por otra persona que quizás, no le dañará tanto.

Mientras Arthur, los siguió y acabó observando lo peor para sus ojos verdes. Quería golpear lo que sea, la pared del baño o el espejo, mas no podía destrozar la infraestructura de Thomas Jefferson High School. Necesitaba golpear, descargaría su irá, rabia y dolor de la traición. Emily besaba a Toris. ¡Se besaban!

Estaba muy enojado, ya no tenía ganas de hablar con ella, tampoco en explicarle lo verdaderamente ocurrido con la fans que lo besó.

Esto parecer ser lo mismo. Así es como se siente Emily al verlo en los labios de una inmadura. Él quería explicarle, a lo mejor ella querrá explicarle. O no.

Yace en la salida de la escuela, a espera de la campesina. Hace gestos con la boca sin sacar su malhumor. Gilbert y Antonio pasan por ahí y se dan cuenta, ninguno le dirige la palabra. Y luego de unos minutos Emily recoge su bicicleta, a sabiendas de la presencia del inglés. Éste le impide el paso. Emily lo evade sin subirse a su transporte, caminando rápido, viendo que Arthur la sigue. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Seguirla hasta a casa?

Llevan unos buenos minutos sin articular palabras. Emily no tiene ganas de hacerlo, lo desprecia. Arthur tiene un nudo en la garganta que le gustaría gritarlo, pero será ubicado.

― ¿Te gustó el beso de Toris?

Emily detiene el paso, coloreando suavemente los pómulos. ¿Cómo sabe lo del beso? ¿Los vio?

Gira.

― ¿Me espiaste? ―es imposible que Arthur llegue a ese nivel.

―Sí ―responde sin problemas. Su enfado se ha apoderado de su cuerpo―. ¿Te gustó o no? ¿Quién besa mejor, campesina?

― ¿Por qué? ―no lo entiende, ¿quiere atormentarla? Ella no es la mala de la película, es él quien la sufrir. De todos modos, no será débil. Surca una sonrisa― Puedo besar a quien se me dé la gana, nadie me dice a quién debo besar.

― ¿Besas a tu amigo armándole falsas esperanzas cuando te gusta otra persona? Eso habla muy bien de ti.

― ¿Y qué me dices tú con esa otra chica en la escuela?

―Tengo una explicación, no me lo esperaba. En cambio tú, preferiste ilusionar a tu amigo, aunque no me agrade. Juegas con sus sentimientos.

―Cállate ―no lo soporta más, estallará, Arthur está siendo muy cruel pero a la vez con razón. Se equivocó en aceptar los labios del lituano―. Tú también juegas. Ahora déjame tranquila. ―dando ella finalizada la conversación, da la espalda al rubio creando unos cortos pasos. No continúa, porque Arthur la detiene con las palabras.

―Era una de mis fanáticas; se abalanzó a besarme tomándome desprevenido, ella estaba enfada con nosotros dos, sobre todo contigo por estar tan cerca de mí. Nos siguió en la cita y nos vio besarnos, por eso actuó como actuó, para no perder territorio. De todas formas me la quité de encima cuando me mordió, sangre un poco. Sabía que esto llegaría a tus oídos, pero resultó que tus ojos lo vieron. Si ella me lo hubiera pedido, no lo habría hecho, le rompería el corazón más de lo que está. También…por ti.

La chica no se mueve. La garganta se le presiona tanto que ni palabra alguna puede liberar. Arthur le ha dicho la verdad, se oyó en el sonido de su voz. Entonces, eso pasó.

Siente su mano alejarse del manubrio de Matilde, siendo sostenida por la de Arthur para girarla. Suelta a Matilde, ésta cae al suelo. Emily no alza el rostro, tampoco lo tiene tan abajo, únicamente escondido entre las sombras de sus cabellos. Sus mejillas y su nariz se van tornando rojas, presionando la boca en línea recta. Le cuesta respirar.

Arthur la toma del rostro levantándole un poco, él baja más el suyo cerrando los parpados a besarle nuevamente. No hace mucho, sabe que Emily está muy nerviosa y tensa como para corresponderle como el día de la cita, así que aleja el rostro y la abraza, acomodándola en su hombro, subiendo una de sus manos a acariciarle el cabello que tiende a rizarse.

―Quiero que seas mi novia, y no quiero un no como respuesta ―no es una pregunta como la haría cualquiera, sabe que Emily lo quiere, pero a ella no le extraña que lo haya hecho tan mandón. Arthur dibuja una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez sembrando sus labios en la frente de la menor, regresándola a descansar a su hombro―. Es la cuarta vez que nos besamos.

¿La cuarta? Emily sólo conoce dos de las ocasiones, no sabe más. Bueno, eso le da igual, tan sólo quiere abrazar a Arthur.

…

* * *

**N/A: **La relación complicada entre esos dos… Ya avanzaron en algo, donde deben conversar y aclarar puntos y cosas de lo que han pasado. El psicópata se tomará un descanso por un tiempo, sé que tiene fans y todo, él las aprecia por su compresión.

Linda manera de Arthur de pedir noviazgo(?)

Ah, me acordé de algo bonito. Una chica dibujó varios dibujos acorde a este fic. Son re-tiernos. [Junten los espacios, y recuerden el **ache, te, te, pe**]

whack-a-brick. deviantart gallery/43312598  
fav. me/d63aqjj (o si no, este: whack-a-brick. deviantart art/UKxnyoUS-doodles-368336863)

¡Nos vemos!


	24. XXIV

**XXIV**

16 de Febrero

Se mordía las unas uñas mirando por la ventana, pues estaba algo confundida, Arthur no le preguntó si quería ser su novia, su pareja, su confidente, su todo. Sólo le dijo que fuera y ya. Pudo haber sido un poco más romántico sobre todo por la situación incómoda y los de los celos de él.

Era increíble.

**Novios**. Son novios. La palabra le daba vueltas en la cabeza, en ningún momento de su vida pensó que podría estallar. Emily quiso bailar el baile de la victoria junto con su nana. Quiso gritar. No supo cómo expresar todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos y de mariposas mutantes, pero al llegar a casa no pudo evitar gritar la noticia.

Seguía mordiéndose las uñas, cambiando a marcar la fecha de aniversario, si llegan a cumplir un año de relación.

.

.

.

Es demasiado temprano, pero ya está acostumbrado a despertar a estas horas, durmió como una roca luego de regresar a casa. Estira un poco sus músculos, se siente muy bien. Al fin de pues de tanto tiempo duerme como es debido.

Aún no le ha dado la noticia a Vladimir, piensa que lo mejor sería darle la noticia en un tiempo más, sin embargo el rumano no le gusta ser el último en saber de cualquier información. Es el que más apoyo le ha dado.

Arthur mira el reloj de su cómoda. Tal vez Vladimir esté ocupado, pero un simple mensaje no es mala idea.

Pasa la mano por su cabellera despeinada al completo, y escribe en su teléfono.

"_Le pedí que fuera mi novia, aceptó."_

Aunque en verdad, nunca fue una petición, fue más una orden. Bueno, al menos Emily dijo que sí.

Deja su aparato en la cómoda. Se levanta y se dirige al baño.

Después de una larga y merecida ducha, se dirige a su cuarto. Con una mano afirma la toalla en su cintura, mientras con la otra trata de secar su cabello. Ve que su teléfono parpadea, Vladimir debió haber respondido. Perezosamente lo toma sorprendiéndose con tantas llamadas perdidas y un par de mensajes. Vladimir es un acosador.

Primero lee los mensajes, quizás no haya necesidad de devolver las llamadas.

"_¿QUÉ?"_

Es ridículo que mande un mensaje sólo con eso, además fue claro. Revisa los siguientes.

"_¿Tu novia? Ni siquiera me pediste consejos para declararte, eres un pésimo amigo. Se supone que estas cosas las planeamos juntos, pero ni me diste un aviso para prepararme y saber que tendré que compartirte."  
Duda: ¿Le aclaraste que yo estoy primero en tu corazón? Es más, ¿sabe siquiera que existo?"_

Arthur no puede evitar soltar una carcajada, lo único que quiere el rumano es enterarse de todo y está siendo demasiado melodramático. Nunca entenderá como es que son amigos.

Continúa revisando, los siguientes dos mensajes son de los mismos, lloriqueos, por qué no le contó antes de que se declarara y pidiera que la americana fuera su novia, y que no le perdonaría.

Decide contestarle a su amigo para mantenerlo calmado.

"_Sólo fue algo improvisado, estaba un poco enojado y quería solucionar los malos entendidos, además alejar al tonto. Una cosa llevó a la otra y se lo pedí, ella aceptó. La llevé a casa y después me dirigí a la mía, aunque esté un poco preocupado por ella, no saltaba como de costumbre. En fin, para que seas feliz, eres el primero en saberlo, así que perdóname."_

Nunca ha entendido como su relación con el rumano parece más una relación de pareja que una amistad de machos, pero bueno, al menos siempre lo ha apoyado. Lastimosamente ahora están un poco lejos.

Lo mejor es vestirse antes de agarrar algún resfriado, no puede andar desnudo en invierno sin importar estar dentro de su casa.

Mientras se arregla, su teléfono salta un pitido tras pitido. Presiente que Vladimir quiere discutir o solamente tiene mucho tiempo. Continúa vistiéndose, ya contestará.

Posteriormente de responder los mensajes más idiotas de su larga amistad por darle un nuevo sentido a su relación, aprieta con sus dedos el puente de su nariz. Esto le causará dolor de cabeza al británico contestando que son amates y Emily viene siendo la novia oficial, aunque Vladimir exigió que fuera al revés, porque llevan más tiempo juntos. Arthur no debería seguirle el juego en estas instancias, cualquiera que leyera estas cosas creería que son ciertas.

Termina.

Baja a la cocina. Es sábado, su madre tuvo turno largo en el hospital, así que debe estar por llegar e ir directamente a dormir. Scott tiene clases, debería ir a ver si está despierto. _Nah_, que se las arregle solo, ya es mayor.

No sabe que debe hacer, si prepara el desayuno tendrá que hacerlo también para su hermano. Su cabeza se llena de los pros y contras, dando un suspiro. Lo mejor será desayunar afuera, quizás ir a buscar a Emily y pasar el día juntos. La cursi idea hace sus mejillas sonrojar.

Por dios ya está actuando como idiota enamorado.

Es temprano, pero no tanto como para que Emily esté dormida; ella es muy dormilona. Simplemente irá, si ella dice que sí, excelente. Si es un no, simplemente se irá a comer a algún pequeño local y ver cómo pasa el día.

Novia. Le cuesta llamarla así y hacerse la idea. ¿No sería más fácil llamarla "su Emily"? Pensará en un alías.

.

Emily Jones nunca se ha sentido de esta forma. No durmió mucho, mas se encuentra llena de energía. Se sonroja sola a cada rato recordando la palabra "novio". Arthur es su "novio", por lo que ella es su "novia". Es la palabra más hermosa de todas. Jamás lo pensó de esta manera, pero la sonrisa y los sonrojos serán al parecer algo permanente mientras esté en su cabeza esa simple palabra ¡bonita!

En pijamas va a la sala sin mucha productividad. Su nana prepara el desayuno, por lo que es estrictamente prohibido que su padre y ella entren. Se sienta al lado de su padre viendo las caricaturas de la mañana, es casi un ritual familiar, Meg también estaría sentada junto a ellos, incluso dormida, pero juntos.

De repente el timbre suena dentro de las paredes. Mira a su padre, está idiotizado por la televisión. Su nana no irá abrir al estar en la cocina. No le queda otra que ir ella a ver.

Al abrir, observa con sus azules hacia al frente al chico que la dejó en este estado de felicidad eterna, bajo los escalones. Arthur había tocado y bajó para no sorprender a la estadounidense muy de cerca, y tener respeto si fuera el señor Jones quien abriera.

Los ojos verdes van directamente al pijama de ositos de Emily, quien se avergüenza en estar impresentable, pudo haber tenido unas prendas de dormir más femeninas y sensuales, pero no puede andar por la casa en esas fachas. Sacude la cabeza por tanta divagación y tonterías. Le dice un pequeño _"Hola"_ a Arthur, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. No sabe si debe abrazarlo y/o besarlo una y otra vez, eso es lo que quiere hacer ella, no obstante, sus piernas tiemblan por los nervios y su cuerpo no reacciona de buena forma.

―Buenos días Emily, quería saber… ¿Si quieres venir a desayunar conmigo en algún local de comida? ―pregunta Arthur mientras desvía su mirada hacia los arbustos que adornan la casa, al parecer es muy interesante.

― ¡Sí! ―Emily grita la respuesta. Desgraciados nervios. Arthur sobresalta por su reacción, mirándola y surcando los labios. La norteamericana toma en cuenta eso y aclara la garganta― Claro Arthur, pero debo ir a cambiarme, por mientras ¿por qué no pasas y esperas adentro?

―No, no te preocupes, esperaré aquí, donde estoy. Es un lindo día después de todo. ―dice el londinense, con la voz un poco temblorosa.

―Entonces me esperas, volveré enseguida. ―informa entrando a la casa.

.

Para el señor Jones las caricaturas de la mañana siempre son las mejores, aunque ya había visto gran parte de los episodios. Desvía la vista y ve que su pequeña granjerita tarda en volver. Se dispone a levantarse para ver qué entretiene tanto a su hija, y ahí un rayo amarillo pasa corriendo hacia las escaleras a toda velocidad. Incluso Esther que sale con unas tazas, donde él asegura que son chocolate caliente; queda extrañada. La señora se acerca a la ventana y sólo sonríe, luego camina hacia el dueño de la casa depositando las tazas sobre la mesita de centro que está en frente de la televisión y el sillón.

― ¿Quién es? ―pregunta el señor Jones, es un padre preocupado.

La nana Esther sonríe más tomando el brebaje de su taza. El señor Jones procede hacer lo mismo dando un gran sorbo de su querido chocolate.

En eso, su rayo amarillo viene de vuelta, a toda velocidad, incluso está arreglada. Siempre pensó que las mujeres tardan mucho más o su granjera tiene súper velocidad, esa debe ser la explicación. Pero todavía no entiende qué ocurre, por lo que toma un poco más de chocolate manteniendo su mirada en Emily, quien se detiene en la puerta.

―Voy a salir con Arthur, vuelvo en un rato. ¡Los quiero!

Con el simple aviso, Emily sale sin esperar la respuesta de alguno de los adultos presentes. La sorpresa en el señor Jones le hace escupir la preciada bebida caliente.

Todo fue muy rápido. Arthur, el novio de su hija. Odia la palabra novio.

.

¿Él es idiota o qué? De verdad, ¿cómo se le ocurre decir que esperaría aquí afuera donde estaba? ¿Qué es un lindo día? Por Dios, es febrero, hace un frío de los mil demonios, el viento te puede congelar y el pequeño sol que hay no calienta. Se quiere golpear la cabeza, pero teme que lo vean y lo traten de loco.

Juega unos segundos con las piedras del suelo sin alejarse de la entrada de la casa. Levanta la mirada y Emily sale lista. No tardó nada. Arthur tenía entendido que una chica demora horas en arreglarse y según ellas para quedar perfectas, sin embargo simplemente se ven igual. Mas nuevamente Emily le demuestra lo contrario, no se demoró ni cinco minutos y ya estaba lista, y se ve hermosa.

―Estoy lista. ¿Tarde demasiado? ―camina hacia el inglés surcando los labios.

―No, no tardaste nada. ¿Nos vamos? ―sus nervios son un desastre. Simplemente toma la mano de su "novia" y comienzan a caminar.

.

.

Durante el camino no hubo forma de que se pusieran de acuerdo a qué lugar ir a tomar la preciada primera comida del día, finalmente por insistencia de Emily, compraron un pequeño refrigerio en un pequeño café y se dirigieron a un parque cercano, de alguna forma para ser febrero realmente es un día bastante lindo dentro de lo que se puede llamar. Se sientan en unas bancas que dan a una pequeña laguna artificial. Un hermoso paisaje.

La conversación por el momento se basa sólo en cosas de la escuela y compañeros, trivialidades y anécdotas extrañas de la americana.

Kirkland no sabe cómo comenzar, Emily habla y habla. Tienen que arreglar las pequeñas dudas para que su relación sea más estable, no pueden ser novios sin resolver nada. Carraspea un poco la garganta, después de todo uno de ellos dos tiene que arreglar las diferencias, ese es Arthur.

―Disculpa, pero cambiando un poco el tema ―Emily calla, tomando atención―… El corazón de chocolate ¿por qué estaba partido, y qué dibujo tenía? ―pregunta un poco cohibido, no quiere sonrojarse al recordar el desastre que fue ese pequeño presente.

La muchacha de ojos azules se sonroja y agacha un poco la cabeza.

―Bueno, verás… El chocolate estaba entero cuando lo dejé en tu mesa. En serio, yo no lo hice, era mi forma que supieras… bueno ya sabes que, realmente quería dártelo. Pero ya solucionamos esa parte, algo desastrosa pero solucionado. Y el dibujo, pues era un pequeño dibujo de ti que hizo Sakura. ―esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces, el chocolate estaba entero, alguien debió partirlo. Arthur ya sabe quién pudo haber sido.

― ¿Qué querías que supiera exactamente con el chocolate, un agradecimiento u otra cosa? ―continúa él con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que Emily se sonroje.

―No es justo, yo ya respondí a tu pregunta. Ahora me toca preguntar a mí. ―alega creando un mohín.

Arthur suspira. Muy bien, acepta que ella tenga su turno del cuestionario, tratará de ser lo más honesto. También quiere lo mismo de ella.

Emily acepta el juego, poniéndose a pensar qué preguntar. Sus mejillas se colorean.

― ¿Cuáles son los cuatro besos? Yo sólo cuento dos. ―si creía que Kirkland se iba a escapar, estaba muy equivocado, recuerda lo que le dijo ayer en la tarde.

Arthur, al oír la simple pregunta hace que se sonroje inmediatamente, prometió ser honesto. Exhala. No debió decirle, nunca debió haberlo hecho. A lo mejor Sakura le hubiera contando el primero.

―Esto es vergonzoso ―se limita a pronunciar el rubio, acariciándose la nuca―. El primero fue cuando te quedaste dormida, el día que estudiábamos para tu examen de geografía, debajo de un árbol…

¡¿La besó dormida?! Va a protestar, pero su novio le interrumpe.

―El segundo es toda tu responsabilidad, estabas ebria y me robaste un beso, y finalmente los otros que tú cuentas. ―que complicado fue decirle la verdad, y el calor no bajará de sus mejillas en un buen rato.

― ¿Me besaste dormida? ¡Es aprovechamiento! ―protesta de todas maneras, dejando a Arthur como un aprovechador y degenerado, lo cual no lo es. También quiere defenderse y explicarle aquella situación. No puede― Debí abrir los ojos y agarrarte para seguir besándote de manera heroica.

El británico queda en silencio. Tal vez es mejor no defenderse y explicarle. Pensó que lo iba a golpear.

Ve a Emily abrir los labios para preguntar. Él se apresura en interrumpirle.

―Es mi turno ―le informa―. ¿Qué significado tenía el chocolate y por qué se lo diste después a Toris? ―Emily parpadea, pues el rubio no cortará el tema del chocolate hasta saber todo. Y para colmo le hizo dos preguntas, es injusto.

―Esperaba que arregláramos un poco la situación, era quizás mi forma de decir _"Aunque tú no quieras, aún me gustas"_ ―deja helado y ruborizado a Arthur―. Cuando lo vi hecho trizas, me sentí destrozada y totalmente rechazada. La elaboración del chocolate fue muy importante, de alguna manera no quería que se desperdiciara y me parecía que Toris lo apreciaría. ―termina dando un mordisco al panecillo que se encuentra entre sus manos, acabándolo.

―Lo siento ―es lo mínimo para disculparse―. Cuando lo vi roto con ese mensaje, creí que lo hacías por despecho o estaría envenenado. ―de alguna forma se siente mejor el poder aclarar este punto.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Me crees capaz de envenenar a un pobre e inocente chocolate? ―está un tanto enfadada levantando la voz. El chocolate es el más inocente de todo esto.

Arthur la observa y suelta una pequeña risa. ―A veces eres impredecible, así que no me extrañaría que recurrieras a ese tipo de trucos. Bueno ahora es mi turno.

― ¿Qué? Claro que no, me toca preguntar a mí. ―frunce el ceño.

―Ya preguntaste: ¿Me crees capaz de envenenar a un pobre e inocente chocolate? ―Arthur pone su mejor cara de inocencia cambiando su voz a una más chillona.

―Hazla pregunta, ogro. ―de verdad está enfadada, cruzando los brazos.

― ¿Ogro?

―Es de cariño. Es mi turno ―sonríe triunfadora haciéndolo caer en su juego. ¡Es imposible! ¿Por qué no se percató para no preguntar?―. ¿Por qué me diste un dulce el primer día y por qué el trato de campesina? Responde, también hiciste dos preguntas en tu turno. ―sigue feliz.

―Creo que fue porque estabas enfadada por el pequeño desvió que tuvo el balón ―logra escuchar el pequeño refunfuño de Emily como un _"No muy pequeño, casi podrías haber dejado a alguien sin cabeza"_, lo que hace mucha gracia―. Bien no fue pequeño, pero me pareció una forma de que nos perdonaras; eso no tiene muchas razones, fue simplemente por eso.

― ¿Y lo de campesina? ―le recuerda la segunda pregunta, muy suspicazmente antes de que el europeo desvié el tema a otra cosa.

Arthur maldice internamente, no saldrá de esta tan rápido. Tendrá que decir todo, mal que mal fue su idea el ir preguntando y en de ser honesto. Podría comenzar a llover, ¿no?

―Si creía que explicar lo de los besos era vergonzoso, esto es aún más ―el color rojo regresa a invadirlo. Emily no cree que la respuesta a su pregunta sea tan melodramática―. Cuando llegué nuevamente; lo que tenía en mente era bastante claro, las mismas clases, mismos profesores, mismos amigos y la misma rutina. Pero cuando llegué no era tan así, tal vez muchas cosas eran las mismas pero tú estabas ahí, opacando y ocupando mi lugar en muchas de ellas. Te quedaste con mi mejor amiga y mi grupo de amigos, y me hacías competencias durante las clases. Sé que es estúpida la excusa, pero me enfadó bastante. ―entiende que a veces suele ser infantil.

Y no recibe nada. Confundido, mira a Emily. Un segundo le basta para oír sus carcajadas.

― ¡Estabas celoso! ¡Arthur, estabas celoso! ―no puede parar de reír, es demasiado chistoso para ella. Para Arthur no, se enoja y le da la espalda. Emily intenta calmarse― E-Eso explica todo. Arthur, estabas celoso. Por Superman, celoso porque pensabas que ocupé tu lugar. ―no puede aguantar más y explota otra vez. Mucha gente los ve.

Arthur se avergüenza de enfado y de que su novia esté riéndose sin pausa.

―Deja de reírte, no es gracioso ―sigue dándole la espalda―. También te pusiste como tonta en esos meses, ¿o no recuerdas de quién fue la idea de la apuesta? ―trata de alguna forma que eso causara algún impacto en la misurence, quien se relaja limpiándose las lágrimas de risas, incorporando la respiración perdida, sintiendo el dolor de estómago.

―Estaba molesta ―suena más natural―, y entiendo también, soy culpable.

―Uhm ―aporta Arthur, todavía enfadado. Luego se voltea por las suplicas de Emily. Olvida el tema anterior, prosiguiendo con su turno―. ¿Tu familia sabe que somos novios? ―debe saberlo para saber cómo actuar si se encuentra con el padre o la nana de Emily.

― ¿Eh…cómo decir esto? ―se rasca la mejilla― Pues yo, llegué gritándolo ayer en la tarde.

―Creí que te había dejado confundida por mi…rara petición.

―Sí, ni siquiera fue una pregunta, fue más una obligación.

―Pero, imagino que… ―tiene un poco de terror de que en estos minutos Emily le rechace. Ella le regala una sonrisa cerrando los ojos. Claro que aceptó, siendo sí o no una pregunta.

Surca los labios sin exagerar, sólo es una sonrisa sencilla. Levanta su mano y acaricia el cabello de Emily. Ella siente cosquillas y sus pómulos se colorean suavemente. Arthur se imaginaba que Emily mantendría la boca cerrada. Esperaba al menos tener la posibilidad de hablar antes con el padre de la menor, pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está.

Se inclina rápidamente y le roba un pequeño roce de labios a la americana. Se separan.

―Es raro ―dice Emily. Arthur arquea una ceja―. De todo lo que pasamos, pasamos a besarnos. Muy bien, me toca a mí ―cambia radicalmente el semblante a más animada, volviendo a ser seria y paranoica― ¡¿Qué haremos con tus fans y Toris?!

―Mis fans están enfadadas ―contesta ladeando la cabeza sin restarle importancia―, pero no son peligrosas…por ahora. Y yo hablaré con Toris para tratar de explicarle, si lo haces tú tal vez termines besándote con él de nuevo. ―ese beso lo pone de mal humor, no importa si en ese momento no era su novia.

― ¿Celoso? ―no es para molestar, más bien es una pregunta. Arthur no le dirige la palabra― Arthur, ¡tonto! ―se le lanza encima a abrazarlo y a pellizcarle las mejillas― No creo que-

Emily no alcanza a terminar la pequeña frase, sus labios son atrapados por los ingleses.

Lo mejor es dejar este tema hasta aquí, Arthur no quiere recordar esa escena maldecida. Él hablará con Toris, fin del problema. Espera que a Jones se le olvide el tema con el beso, parece que sí, lo rodea por el cuello aunque con dificultades para respirar.

―Debes respirar por la nariz. ―aconseja Arthur.

―Es fácil decirlo. ―le contrapone tratando de recuperar el aire. El proveniente de Inglaterra, simplemente verla de esa forma lo hace acercase nuevamente, después de todo es su novia, tiene el permiso de besarla las veces que quiera.

Esta vez el ósculo es más lento. Emily tiene pequeños problemas para respirar y Arthur se ríe de eso mentalmente, continuando. Realmente la americana necesitará práctica, de eso está seguro al percatarse de los intentos de tomar aire.

Una mano se guía hasta su nariz, siendo apretada. El beso no dura más.

―Pregunta. ―ordena la estadounidense alejándose lentamente de él, quien se toca la nariz.

―De acuerdo ―se torna más severo, e inhala―. ¿Te han hostigado por correo o por mensajes, algún loco demente?

La chica se sorprende, ¿cómo lo sabe? No está segura que responder, ella nunca le contó a nadie de los mensajes pensando que sólo terminarían y la dejaría en paz.

Le queda mirándolo. Arthur espera la respuesta.

― ¿Cómo sabes de los mensajes? ―la otra alternativa fuera de la lógica es que su británico sea psíquico.

― ¿Entonces te han hostigado?

Emily acierta con la cabeza.

―Últimamente no, siempre era de lo mismo ―levanta la vista al paisaje y la regresa al europeo―, de que soy bonita, que siempre estaría conmigo, que me vio tal día, que siempre sabía de lo que hacía, y que tú no le agradabas.

―Seguramente es el mismo que me molestaba ―menciona con la voz un tanto baja pero oíble, sorprendiendo a la estadounidense―. Sus mensajes eran horribles, amenazándome que te haría algo malo. Todo comenzó cuando ese sujeto se mostró para atacarte.

― ¿Era…él? ―se asusta, jamás pensó que la persona con el cuchillo de esa tarde era su admirador psicópata. Fue capaz de hacer eso. Y ella estando definitivamente con Arthur, volverá y…

―No te alteres ―le brinda de su apoyo y protección masajeándole la espalda―. Vas a estar bien, le respondí hace poco sus mensajes por correo, jugué con su juego. No los molestará más.

―Por eso tú… ¿te distanciaste de mí? ―saca su conclusión confirmada. Ahora lo entiende todo. Arthur fue cruel con ella para que se alejara, para protegerla, y ella la muy boba no se dio cuenta. Tiene pocas ganas de llorar, pero sólo se le lagrimean los ojos. Arthur la abraza, diciéndole una y otra vez que nada malo le sucederá, que todo terminó, y que el loquito no los acosará más. Y lamenta haberla tratado de mala manera, al menos no sucedió nada malo― Gracias.

―Jamás te voy a dejar sola.

―Lo sé perfectamente ―Emily surca los labios cerrado los ojos sobre el pecho de Arthur. Es confortable―. Te quiero mucho. Oye.

De repente la americana se distancia recordando algo, desconcertando al rubio. Estaban tan cómodos…

― ¿Qué hay con el ruso, Iván? La última vez que lo vimos quería matarte.

Es cierto, ¿qué habrá sido él? Apostó que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta encontrarlo y matarlo por la tontería de meterse con sus dos hermanas. ¿Cómo pudo creer eso sin confirmarlo con ellas? Bueno, a lo mejor les preguntó y ellas se lo negaron. Por esa razón no volvió a aparecerse, seguro que no quería pedirle perdón por el malentendido.

―Entonces, no querrá matarte y dejarme tempranamente viuda.

―Claro que no.

― ¿Me puedo sentar ahí? ―el cambio de tema llama la atención del de cabellos alborotados, observando la señalización a su pierna que toca con la de Emily. ¿Sentarse en sus piernas? La mira sonrojado― La pareja de allá están así.

Arthur gira la cabeza hacia la pareja que indica la rubia. Piensa detenidamente si es correcto o no. Bueno, Emily ya se pone de pie, no hay más opción. Cierra los parpados sintiendo a su novia sentarse en sus piernas. Ella reclama con que le ayude a acomodarse. Él suspira, afirmándola de la cintura, acomodándole las piernas sobre las suyas.

― ¿No nos vemos lindos? ―se entusiasma Emily, pegando su mirada en la de él, levantando la cabeza para darle un beso en la frente.

Y en esa posición prosiguen aclarando varios puntos. Los dos entienden todo. Emily está muy contenta en estar con Arthur, no obstante una incertidumbre se le crea en su interior, sabe que será incómoda su pregunta, pero es mejor saber.

―Arthur, ¿qué hay de tu exnovia, cómo se conocieron, cómo fue su noviazgo y por qué terminaron? ―son muchas las dudas que tiene respecto a este tema, todos parecen querer evitar que se enterara de algo.

Kirkland posa su verde mirada en ella sin dejar se sujetarla. Emily no puede leer nada en él, no sabe si se enfadó por la pregunta. Odia no poder entenderlo del todo.

―Sé que tengas dudas sobre eso, pero no es importante, fue una relación normal, nos llevábamos bien, a veces no, y después de un tiempo terminamos, sólo es eso. No te preocupes por tonterías, además eso está en el pasado. ―le sonríe.

Está segura que Arthur de alguna forma no respondió su pregunta. Siente que le esconde algo.

―Siento que me escondes algo.

― ¿Por qué debería esconderlo si ahora tú eres mi presente? ―la pregunta de Arthur le dio cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Trata de hablar, abre y cierra dos veces la boca sin saber que decir. Él tiene razón.

― ¿Qué hay de los mensajes que tienes en tu celular? ―se arrepiente apenas cuando sale eso de sus labios, se supone que era un secreto. Él se enfadará y terminarán sin completar ni siquiera un día de novios y ya metió las patas.

― ¿Qué mensajes? ―pregunta confundido.

―Te juro que fue sin querer ―se apresura a explicar―. ¿Recuerdas el día que se te quedó tu celular en mi casa? Bueno, se prendió la pantalla cuando lo tomé para alcanzarte y devolvértelo. Tenías algunos mensajes muy cariñosos y que decían las ganas que tenían de verte ―de verdad no quiso meterse en las cosas del rubio, pero se encuentra confundida―. Y en clases o en el patio te llegan algunos y sonríes, sé que soy una tonta pero quiero saber.

No quita la mirada de encima de Arthur, éste aún no le ha gritado por ser entrometida. Tiene un rostro pensativo y de la nada comienza a reír como un loco, de verdad está tan enfadado que perdió la cordura.

―Por las hadas, esto es demasiado gracioso. ¿Por casualidad era un mensaje como éste? ―entre risas busca en su celular aquellos mensajes y se lo acerca a ella para que lea.

"_Cariño, no me has llamado, ni siquiera un mísero mensaje. Creo que terminaremos si esto sigue así."_

¿Qué quiere demostrar con esto, de que tiene otra novia? Además está fechado con el día de hoy. Quiere golpearlo, romperle la cara. Arthur se percata de sus intenciones.

―Se llama Vladimir, es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde pequeños. Mi familia siempre ha viajado, pero pasé gran parte de mi infancia en Londres, por alguna razón nuestra relación siempre ha sido de esta forma.

― ¿De verdad quieres que crea algo como eso? ―aprieta los puños.

―Si quieres lo llamaré, él te puede explicar ―marca el número varias veces y Vladimir no le contesta. Mira de reojo a Emily, ella lo golpeará en los siguientes segundos si el rumano no le salva. Por su culpa, por sus mensajes extraños termina en los primeros problemas con su novia―. Son cinco horas de diferencias, no debe estar muy ocupado ya que hace un rato no paraba de molestar. ―hace otro llamado escuchando los pitidos de espera. Al fin contesta y Arthur coloca la alta voz.

―_Honey!_ Si crees que llamando ahora te perdonaré, estás equivocado. ―el inglés sabía que el rumano no diría algo más coherente.

―Creí que arreglamos esa discusión. ―desvía la mirada a Emily que lo mira confundida, al menos bajó el puño.

―Claro que no, eres malvado si crees que un "_Disculpa, nunca más le pediré a una chica que sea mi novia sin antes avisarte",_ estás muy equivocado. ―dice en voz burlesca. Arthur no entiende cómo pueden seguir con el mismo tema.

Emily, sorprendida y confundida, saca la siguiente conclusión:

―Arthur, ¿tienes un novio? ¿Eres gay?

― **¿Qué?** ―preguntan ambos chicos, atónitos.

― ¿Cómo llegas a semejante conclusión? ―Arthur mira a Emily, indignado.

―La chica que me acaba de decir gay, ¿por casualidad es la granjerita? ―Vladimir no se pudo quedar callado desde el otro lado, tiene dudas.

Arthur acerca el móvil a la rubia para que salude sin que su cerebro pueda aclararse.

―El gusto es mío. Vladimir o solamente Vlad, o como prefieras, pequeña ―se presenta él―. He escuchado mucho de ti en los últimos meses. ―agrega, cosa que causa un sonrojo en los dos angloparlantes.

―Vlad, Emily leyó algunos de tus mensajes por accidente, y ya sabrás qué es lo que piensa. ―se apresura el británico esperando que su amigo pueda ayudar y cambiar el tema de los muchos meses que han hablado de la americana.

Eso explica un poco, según el rumano.

―Señorita, para aclarar no soy gay; no defenderé a Arthur en ese tema ―Arthur frunce el ceño, siempre tiene que molestar―. ¿Cuál es la pregunta que quieres hacer Emily? Conozco todo de Arthur.

No sabe qué preguntar, yace algo sorprendida.

― ¿Por qué no le explicas del por qué los mensajes que mandas son tan cariñosos? ―menciona Kirkland.

―Siendo sincero, no tengo una explicación coherente ―se dirige a su amigo―, simplemente sé que te molesta que te responda de esa forma. Y tú también lo haces… No sé explicarlo, es la costumbre.

Emily suelta una risa, nota que los dos son muy buenos amigos. Luego el rumano le va contando que tan amigos son desde siempre. Se comparten muchos hobbies, tiene gustos similares, ambos se dan consejos si tienen problemas. Y aunque ella no quiera creerlo, su amistad es muy masculina. Ríen los dos, menos Arthur, tan sólo curca un poco sus labios para su americana.

Finaliza la presentación, otro día podrán hablar por mensajes, obviamente él y él, mas el rumano le queda una cosa por decir.

―Granjerita, para que lo sepas, soy tu mayor aliado. Creo que es por mí y mis sabios consejos que el idiota aceptó que le gustas y se acercara a ti y que ahora seas su novia, y un gran etcétera. ―logra avergonzar más a Arthur ante la preguntona mirada de Emily.

―En algunas ocasiones. ―informa el inglés.

― ¿Algunas? Ay por Dios, son muchas. Granjerita ,únicamente te pediré una cosa, continúa fastidiando a Arthur por mí, y que no se te olvide: yo soy el oficial, y tú la amante.

―Por supuesto, ahora tengo muy claro que el corazón de mi ogro es todo tuyo, prometo cuidarlo. ―Emily se encuentra muy a gusta con la plática.

En fin, Arthur acaba con la conversación que duró bastante de la prevista. No entiende cómo congeniaron tan rápido esos dos si ni siquiera se conocen. Tuvo que cortar la llamada cuando Vladimir comenzó a hablar de los momentos vergonzosos de su niñez. Tendrá que soportar más tarde los sentimientos heridos del rumano por cortarle el teléfono.

Lleva a Emily a casa todavía con un ataque de risa. Para el británico no es fácil soportarla, pero se ve encantadora riendo de esa forma. La conversación fue bastante trivial una vez que ella se detuvo de burlar.

Tiene intenciones de despedirse afuera e irse a su casa inmediatamente, pero al parecer no tiene mucha suerte. Le interrumpen el casi beso de despedida, cuando alguien carraspeó. Arthur no está seguro cómo manejar la situación, el señor Jones es un hombre bastante alegre, pero no cree que fuera así si se está pretendiendo a una de sus hijas.

―Chicos, ¿por qué no entran? ―dice en un tono jovial el hombre de mayor edad.

La sangre de Arthur se congela a pesar del tono bastante animado del padre de su novia, sin embargo hay algo que no va bien en el hombre, sin poder dejar de titubear. Ahora se encuentra en la sala sentado en el sofá, Emily hablando animadamente con su padre. No tiene idea si es el mejor momento, quiere correr, se siente como animal de matadero. El ambiente lo sofoca. Observa padre e hija hablando alegremente, pero la mirada de ese hombre anuncia una muerte precoz.

Pierde totalmente la sangre cuando Emily se levanta a buscar unas bebidas y algo para picotear por petición de su padre. El señor lo mira fijamente. Arthur se siente como un niño pequeño que será regañado por hacer algo muy malo.

―Dime Arthur, ¿qué pretendes con mi hija? ―nunca imaginó escuchar a alguien con la personalidad del padre de Emily, ser tan severo y frío, cuando parecía todo lo contrario. Sorprendente.

―Bu-Bu-Bueno y-y-yo…―carraspea, debe ser valiente― Quiero decir… que me, me gusta su hija y ¡de verdad! ―alza un poco la voz para que vea que no miente. Rayos, condenados nervios, nunca pensó que pasar por esto otra vez fuera tan aterrador― Me encanta estar a su lado, me gusta verla enojada y cuando sonríe… ―se sonroja y comete un grave error en decirle las últimas palabras al padre de su novia. Se quiere matar.

―Arthur, dejemos esto hasta aquí. Quiero que me acompañes unos minutos, porque me caes muy bien quiero mostrarte algo. ―esboza una sonrisa sin ayudar mucho al menor, que se pone más nervioso pensando que lo matará en algún lugar de la casa.

Asiente y sigue al dueño de casa llegando a un cuarto de estudio, lleno de planos por todos lados. Hay un escritorio con lápices y reglas encima. Es un poco acogedor. Desvía la mirada hacia el señor Jones que lo lleva cerca de un estante de trofeos.

―Arthur, soy un hombre orgulloso y muy agradecido por tener dos lindas niñas muy talentosas y cariñosas. Como verás, aquí tengo todas sus medallas y trofeos, siempre que lo veo me llego a preguntar cuándo alguna se interese por algún chico ¿qué es lo que haré? No quiero que estén con un mal hombre, o que sufran, sé que deben vivir y tener sus propias experiencias, pero ¿comprenderás que es difícil para un padre? ―su voz suena tan nostálgica y dura. Arthur no sabe si debería responder, prefiere seguir siendo espectador― Claro que, un día llegarás a entenderlo cuando seas padre de alguna niña, pero encontré una solución. ―le sonríe y apunta cuidadosamente a un trofeo con una pequeña inscripción.

Arthur cambia el color de su piel a más pálido de lo usual al entender lo que ve, y de reojo se siente muerto al divisar una hermosa escopeta recientemente pulida que resalta con todas sus decoraciones.

―Soy bastante bueno, es un deporte que requiere mucha concentración, pero si tienes fijo un objetivo resulta de maravillas, sobre todo si hay algún motivo ―de seguro debe tener uno que es un inglés―. Ya sabes, cómo ganar un premio, o eliminar algunos chicos que lastimen a algunas de mis princesas. ―sigue sonriente, donde esa expresión en Arthur no se encuentra, él está sudando frio, hasta su voz no puede salir para dar algún tipo de explicación. Trata de tomar aire. Es complicado contando que el señor Jones se ve muy amable y con una dulce sonrisa, mas le acaba de dar una sentencia de muerte si hace llorar a la campesina.

―Al fin, aquí estaban ¿Qué hacen? ―Emily les interrumpe toda sonriente y algo curiosa. Es su salvación.

―Nada cariño, sólo le mostraba a Arthur los trofeos que has ganado. ―responde su padre mientras palmotea la espalda del rubio, que sólo atina a acertar efusivamente.

―Bien. Vamos, que se enfriará el café. ―dice ella mientras salen. Kirkland no quiere quedarse con el señor por lo que la sigue a toda prisa del estudio.

.

El truco de su suegro que creyó nunca utilizar, funcionó de maravilla. El "novio" de su pequeña Emily estaba temblando. Sonríe internamente.

No puede evitar volver a mirar su trofeo, fue buena idea sacarlo por hoy del padre número uno que le regalaron sus niñas hace algunos años atrás, por el que compró hace un rato con una pequeña inscripción.

"_Ganador del vigésimo noveno Campeonato de Caza de Missouri."_

No tiene ni idea si hay algún campeonato en su ciudad natal, nunca fue su estilo, pero también está feliz de tener la escopeta de su padre, que decidió limpiar a conciencia. Se ve estupenda.

Solo espera que el chico no pregunte nada o se ponga a investigar.

.

.

.

El día lunes comenzó bastante extraño, todos los miraban sabiendo que Arthur y Emily eran casi enemigos declarados, pues no se hablaban y ahora llegaban de la mano. Todos tenían los rostros confusos y otros con ira acumulada.

Sólo pensar de qué le podrían hacer las fans de Arthur a Emily, le dolía el estómago y le temblaban las piernas. Nunca entenderá qué es lo que le hace tan encantador para las chicas su ogro británico. Es **su.**

―Tranquila, no te harán nada. ―Arthur la nota y prosiguen caminando en la entrada de la escuela con una suave sonrisa.

Emily asiente viendo a sus amigos a lo lejos. Apresura el paso casi corriendo. Al acercarse al pequeño grupo ocurre lo mismo que en casa, no puede evitar gritar la noticia, la emoción es demasiada y la palabra "novios" la hace vomitar arcoíris.

El recibimiento de la noticia tiene distintas reacciones. El rumor se expande rápidamente. Antonio se toma bien la información, Elizaveta los abraza y susurra al oído de Arthur una pequeña advertencia, Gilbert no es feliz, tal parece que es el único soltero del grupo, pero de todas formas los felicita. Sakura es la más reacia, y después de un largo periodo de silencio, simplemente les dice _"Mientras los haga feliz, para mí está bien."_

Para Arthur será un poco dificultoso retomar la amistad con la japonesa.

Esperan que las cosas funcionen mejor entre ellos.

Durante el primer receso Arthur decidió que lo mejor era hablar en seguida con Toris, quiere dejarle claro que Emily es su novia, y no quiere verlo cerca de ella, aprovechando que ella habla animadamente con Sakura.

Encuentra a Toris en el pasillo del segundo piso.

―Necesito hablar contigo. ―va sin rodeos.

Toris acierta con la cabeza, siguiéndolo a un lugar solitario.

―Es bastante sencillo. Ya debes haber escuchado que Emily y yo somos novios ―adquiere con una introducción, viendo el fruncido del lituano―. Sabes que no me caes bien, y yo tampoco a ti, así que dejemos esto claro. Me gusta Emily, y en realidad me alejé de ella por su propio bien. Entenderás cómo es ella, no sacas nada diciéndoselo, es bastante testaruda. Y tampoco pude estar muy lejos de Emily. Espero que entiendas que a pesar de todo lo malo que pude haber hecho, ella aceptó ser mi novia.

―La verdad nunca entenderé tu forma de pensar o de entender las situaciones, eres demasiado enredado. Al igual, nunca entenderé qué es lo que ven en ti las chicas o la señorita Emily. Es cierto, no me agradas, ni siquiera eres alguien tolerable, pero si ella lo decidió así, debo aceptarlo ―hace una pausa―. Pero eso no impide que si le haces algo, por una sola lágrima, la señorita Emily tendrá a alguien que la defienda. ―Toris termina amenazante.

Arthur surca una sonrisa.

―Trato hecho. ―luego ofrece la mano, viendo que es estrechada cerrando el pequeño pacto.

En eso llega Emily con el rostro afligido y lleno de preocupación al verlos juntos

― ¿Qué están haciendo? Espero que no se estén peleando como la última vez. ―tiene un poco de pavor.

―No se preocupe, sólo estábamos hablando. ―responde Toris con tono suave, mostrando una sonrisa.

― ¿De verdad? ―cuestiona ella, sintiendo el pecho pesado de sólo imaginar alguna discusión entre ellos dos.

―Sí, Emily. Estábamos solucionando algunos problemas, no debes preocuparte. ―prosigue Arthur, relajándola, pero ella fija sus ojos en el castaño.

―Toris, de verdad lo siento. Verás, no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, y fue un error el-

―Lo entiendo ―le interrumpe sin molestarse―. No se disculpe, no es necesario que me rechace. Sólo una cosa señorita Emily, si Arthur le llega hacer algo, lo que sea, por muy pequeño que sea, quiero que me avise. Siempre contará conmigo.

― ¡Claro! Lo prometo. ―afirma la estadounidense, feliz. ¿Cómo no lo va estar? No perdió a un amigo, y eso es bueno.

Se despiden de Toris. Arthur alza la mano y la dirige al hombro de Emily atrayéndola, mientras caminan en darle la espalda al joven.

―Anoche por teléfono, te dije que no quería volver a oír lo del beso con Toris. ―Arthur se molesta, tiene grandes razones.

―Pero ya pasó. No seas celoso…ogrito mío.

.

.

.

Dejó a Emily en casa regresando a la suya. La misma rutina en dejar caer su mochila en su habitación. Revisa qué tareas tiene para mañana, las hará después de la cena. Justo tiene que bajar a la sala a sentarse en la silla frente a la mesa. Mientras cenan en familia, Arthur piensa si debe darle la noticia, sobre todo a su madre, el otro idiota presente no importa.

Su madre se lleva bien con Emily después de todo, aunque a veces actúa extraña.

Para de comer, depositando los servicios en el mantel. Tose un poco, y mira a su progenitora.

―Madre, tengo una noticia que te puede alegrar.

― ¿Te vas a Marte? ―interfiere el pelirrojo, pero Arthur le hace caso omiso.

―Es sobre Emily ―continúa surcando una sonrisa, haciendo que la señora Kirkland lo mire atenta―. Han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros, ¿sabes? Peleas, competencias…

―Muy buenos puñetazos y cachetadas. ―interfiere otra vez recordando las veces que Arthur llegaba con la mejilla roja por ciertos golpes.

― ¿Me dejas continuar? Es importante ―no quiere entrar en disputa con Scott, pero simplemente lo saca de quicio. Respira hondo―. Como iba diciendo mamá, ella y yo hemos tenido altos y bajos; entre muchas de las cosas que nos ha pasado… Somos novios.

― ¿Novios? ―la mujer está atónita, esto no puede ser cierto. Su hijo emparejado con ¿esa niña?

Scott no ve nada bueno en esto, prefiriendo no meterse esta vez.

―Sé que te llevas bien con ella, de seguro ahora estarás más feliz de verla seguido.

―Arthur, ella no es para ti ―contradice de inmediato sintiendo que el apetito se le desaparece―. ¿En qué pensabas?

―En… ¿Pero qué ocurre? ¿Cómo es eso que no es para mí? ―no puede entenderla.

―Está bien que sea tu amiga, pero como novia no te conviene. No veo que esa chica sea una buena influencia para ti, mucho menos un buen partido.

―Esa no es una respuesta.

―Es una granjera, Arthur. ¿Qué vida vas a tener con ella? ―aumenta el volumen de la voz.

―Ni siquiera tengo pensado casarme con Emily, sólo somos novios, por Dios. No entiendo tanta paranoia. ―no quiere faltarle respeto, así que intenta mantenerse al margen. Tampoco es como si Emily fuera ser la segunda y última novia de su vida, por favor.

―Aun así, no la quiero en tu vida Arthur. No la quiero en mi casa por ningún motivo hasta que termines con esa niña.

―Pe-Pero…

―Ya dije Arthur. Esa granjera no pondrá ni un solo pie en esta casa.

― ¿Pero…?

― ¡Dije que no! ―jacta dando una palmada fuerte a la mesa, haciéndola temblar y mover los platos y vasos. Luego se pone de pie, yéndose. La cena se arruinó.

Arthur sigue sin comprender la actitud de su madre, ¿qué es lo tan malo de que Emily sea su novia? Dirige la mirada a Scott.

― ¿Qué le sucede?

―No lo sé.

…

* * *

**N/A: **No puedo decir mucho aquí, sólo que el capítulo se basó más en el comienzo de la relación y abriendo enigmas. Los dejo, debo regresar a retomar mi depresión viendo lípidos, proteínas, triglicéridos y caca.

¡Besos!


	25. XXV

**Notas: **¡Aquí está!

* * *

**XXV**

Emily se levanta muy contenta de su cama para un nuevo día en la escuela, teniendo su segundo día de estar formalizada en una relación con Arthur. ¡Es hermoso! Es un sueño que nunca despertará. Anoche le contó a Marguerite por teléfono, ella no suele gritar como lo hace Emily, pero esa ocasión era necesario. Solamente falta ella para tener un pretendiente. Marguerite lo sabe, y no anda apurada, todo en su vida va con calma y concentrada en sus clases de ballet.

Emily baja las escaleras cantando una canción inventada mientras se duchaba. Se despide de su nana, su padre se marchó temprano a trabajar.

Sale de su casa y Arthur la espera afuera con una sonrisa. Se acerca a él.

― ¿Bicicleta?

―Caminando.

Él prefiere caminar y disfrutar de la mañana, tomando la mano tibia de Emily para que caliente la suya, que está hecha hielo. Ella reclama un poco por ello, le da escalofríos.

Las miradas han descendido sobre la pareja al entrar a Thomas Jefferson High School, sobre todo en Emily. Muchas aguantan las ganas de jalarle esos cabellos rubios desaliñados, no soportan la idea de que Arthur Kirkland eligiera a una campesina. ¿Qué tiene ella? Sólo Arthur lo sabe, y quizás Sakura.

Durante las clases, el británico tuvo acercamiento con su pequeño grupo de amigos, a excepción de la japonesa, para ella se le hacía difícil y entender cómo los dos de sus mejores amigos llegaron a ser novios. No está en contra ni nada, pero no entendía. Estaba feliz por ellos, pero ni Emily le contó lo que realmente sucedió para estar juntos. No podía vivir con la incertidumbre, por eso pidió permiso a su amiga estadounidense en prestarle por un momento a Arthur, luego se lo regresaría. Emily no tuvo problemas, después de todo ellos debían retomar la confianza.

Fueron hacia unos muros del patio que cerraban el establecimiento, ahí conversaron y casi Sakura gritó por la historia resumida del acosador de Emily. ¡¿Por qué ninguno le dijo nada?! Primero porque, Emily no quería involucrarla, podría salir herida, y él pensaba lo mismo. Sin embargo, todo acabó y no ha vuelto a molestar. Sakura puede estar tranquila.

Arthur continuó explicándole, más sus razones de haber tratado mal a Emily y cómo llegaron a ser novios.

―Pero eso parece más una obligación que una petición. ―Sakura pensaba lo mismo que Emily cuando Arthur le "pidió" ser su novio a la última.

―Lo sé. ―él ya lo sabía, no era necesario recordárselo.

La asiática surcó los labios. Todo estaba solucionado y entendido, así que un abrazo no haría mal.

Luego Emily apareció uniéndose al abrazo, no quería quedar fuera, y no era porque los estaba espiando. Quería asegurarse de que los dos arreglaran el malentendido.

Levantó en brazo a Sakura y la giró en el aire y la presionó contra su cuerpo. Emily sonreía. Sakura quería que la bajara, se estaba mareando. Arthur liberaba sencillas risas.

Todos felices, como debe ser.

.

Aprovechando el segundo receso, Emily quiso estar a solas con Arthur, sentados en el césped alejados de los demás muchachos, Sakura se encuentra acompañada de los demás para que no estuviera sola, tampoco la dejarán de lado por ser novios ahora. Claro que no, todo seguirá como antes.

―Está saliendo un poco de sol ―Jones levanta la mirada al cielo siendo seguida por la del inglés, preguntándose si para esto quería estar solos―. Hay algunas cosas que aún no te he contado de mí.

Arthur arquea una ceja interesado, aunque no sabe que más debe saber de Emily. ¿Hay cosas que aún no conoce?

―Mi cumpleaños~. ―canturrea finamente dándole una sonrisa. Es verdad, Arthur no sabe su cumpleaños.

― ¿Cuándo es?

― ¿Nadie te lo dijo? ―pensó que él tenía esa información, ¿qué clase de novio es? Bueno, Arthur le niega con la cabeza― ¿Ni Sakura?

―Apenas empiezo a retomar mi amistad con ella, cachetona.

― ¿Cachetona? ¡Yo no tengo las mejillas grandes! ¡Ayy~! ―ante su reclamo, Arthur le estira las mejillas con sus dedos sin hacerle daño, pero de todos modos Emily se queja hasta quedar libre. Se acaricia entre sollozos― Mis mejillas…―le quedan algo rojas.

El londinense cruza los brazos teniendo en mente que su acción no fue tan mala, estirarle las mejillas a la americana fue divertido. Retomando…

―Bueno, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? ―dirige sus ojos verdes a la chica, ella le espeta molesta mientras se frota el rostro― Vamos.

Emily no tiene muchas ganas de decirle, pero en fin. Carraspea la garganta tomando aire y egocentrismo.

―Es el día más patriótico de mí amado país.

― ¿Halloween? ―quiere molestarla un poco más, pero vamos, sólo es una broma― ¿Cuatro de julio?

La rubia confirma con la cabeza, retomando su compostura en interesarse por el cumpleaños de Arthur.

― ¿Y el tuyo?

―Veinte y tres de abril ―responde, curvando los labios―. Por ende, soy mayor que tú.

¿Mayor? No es la gran cosa, aunque…Arthur será mayor de edad primero que ella, y ella seguirá siendo una niña hasta su fecha, podría tomar maldades y buenas jugadas contra él. Emily, eres tan inteligente. No obstante, tendrá que comprar primero el regalo. ¡Rayos! Y para colmo tiene que pensar qué regalarle… Se deprime.

Arthur no entiende, le pregunta si tiene algo más que decirle que sea desconocido para él. Emily únicamente le toma el brazo, y se apega a él. No tiene nada hasta el momento, no recuerda más.

― ¡Ay! ―Arthur chilla al sentir un tirón en su labio inferior.

―Eso es por las mejillas. ―se vengó.

.

Todo continúo sin nada nuevo ni novedoso, tan sólo los recordatorios de Arthur hacia Emily sobre estudiar para el último examen de historia y geografía. No era necesario, ella lo sabía muy bien. Lo bueno de todo esto es que estudiará con su novio, ¿sería diferente? A lo mejor será menos antipático.

Cierto, si hubo algo novedoso, la estadounidense pudo acceder al entrenamiento de Arthur, él conversó con el entrenador. Emily debía quedarse quieta y no intentar nada absurdo sobre todo con sus ideas de ir a salvarlo de la pelota, o que la pelota era la reencarnación del mal. Sólo quieta, surcando los labios cada vez que su príncipe o "princeso" se acercara al arco. Pudo celebrar unos cuantos goles, emocionada con ir a ver por segunda vez un partido de su inglés, para él sería el partido número…perdió la cuenta, pero tendría tres más para entrar a la final, animándola aún más ser su porrista número uno, sin decir que Elizaveta y Sakura fueron sus espías ente la información de cada partido que no pudo asistir. También él puede ir a verla a los partidos de béisbol, se encontraban cerca de cuatro partidos más. Y hoy no tuvo entrenamiento.

Arthur la invita ir a su casa, es temprano, puede avisar a su sue-el señor Jones que regresará un poco más tarde. No debe preocuparse, él la irá a dejar completamente con todas sus partes, no le faltará nada.

Emily avisa a casa mientras caminan a la residencia Kirkland. Tiene en duda si la familia de su novio sabe de la relación. Arthur le dice que sí, omitiendo la actitud de su madre. Solamente la lleva a ver la reacción de ella, si bien, se llevan bien, quizás está molesta porque a Emily la veía como la amiga de su hijo o la esclava de su hijo y eso era todo. Debió ser por la impresión.

Si platican, todo se arreglará. Tampoco es tan terrible.

Apresuran el paso.

― ¡Espera, no puedo caminar tan rápido! ―puede tener extensos pasos, pero Arthur camina demasiado acelerado que ni lo alcanza. Éste da la vuelta sin ninguna expresión.

―Para correr eres increíble, pero para caminar eres un desastre. ―es sincero.

― ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a tu novia?

―Porque eres mi novia ―respuesta precisa dejándola confundida―. Tampoco te trataré como florecilla. Anda, camina.

―Troglodita. ―bufa con desprecio prefiriendo alejarse del inglés. Porque es su novia, ¿tiene que tratarla como se le da la gana? ¿Qué cambio hay de ser su esclava a su novia? ¡Nada! ¡Todo sigue igual!

―Iremos a tu velocidad. ―de repente su mano es sostenida por la persona de sus pensamientos. Alza la vista, topándose con una sonrisa pequeña. Es imposible negarse ante esa sonrisa.

Entran a la casa del mayor. Lo primero que presiente Arthur al llamar a las personas de su familia, que no se encuentran. Su madre de seguro llegará más tarde por tantos pacientes, y su hermano mayor…tiene muchas teorías al respecto, bastante predecible. Ahora que lo piensa, ser predecible viene en los genes.

―Bien ―suspira descansando su bolso y el de Emily sobre un pequeño sofá―, estamos solos. ¿Quieres hacer algo?

¿Están solos? ¿Solos en la casa de su novio sin ningún adulto responsable? La rubia se enrojece por las miles de imágenes sobreimaginativas.

Dos chicos solos en una casa con habitaciones. Dos jóvenes, dos adolescentes fuera de la pubertad, donde las hormonas en escasas ocasiones hacen caso a su dueño. Dos adolescentes solos en una casa.

―Bu-Bueno yo… ―Emily no sabe qué responder.

― ¿Quieres ver televisión? ―Arthur se aleja tomando el control del televisor sobre la mesita de centro, encendiéndolo. Dirige la mirada hacia ella― Te puedes sentar, mientras serviré unas tazas de té.

Se siente estúpida y pervertida.

Hace una pequeña sonrisa, optando por una taza de café. Enseguida se sienta en el sofá esperando al rubio con las respectivas bebidas, entreteniéndose con las caricaturas de los canales de estos. Arthur toma asiento a su lado dándole la taza de café, no trajo nada para comer, de seguro su madre preparará algo después. Deben acumular el hambre.

―Dime Arthur, ¿qué deseas estudiar? ―pregunta de la nada la estadounidense, bajando sus manos sosteniendo la bebida. Su rubio de ojos esmeralda la mira confundido― ¿Qué harás después de terminar la escuela?

Eso, vaya. Arthur da un sorbo rápido a su té.

― ¿Qué deseas estudiar tú? ―cambia, pensando tal vez que Emily estudiará en una escuela para payasos o cómo obtener poderes siendo picada por una araña. Ella se ve mejor en una escuela para modelos. No, todos los hombres la mirarán. Frunce el ceño y lo hace desaparecer al oír la respuesta de la americana. Quiere estudiar derecho, para luchar contra las injusticias y enviar a la cárcel a los criminales― Interesante. ¿Qué universidad?

―La Universidad de Virginia. ¿Y tú? ―ya tiene todo planeado, hasta su padre le comprará un pequeño departamento cerca de la facultad, para no quedarse allá compartiendo habitaciones. Emily debe independizarse, aunque ya lo es. Sólo le falta sacar el permiso de conducir y será feliz teniendo a Arthur consigo estudiando en la misma…

―Tenía pensado estudiar en Inglaterra, en Cambridge.

― ¿Eh? ¿Me vas a dejar? ―su sueño se arruina. Arthur sabía que Emily se pondría de esa manera, no podía mentirle que deseaba estudiar en este estado o país. Como contestación, sube y baja los hombros, lo que puede hacer es ver qué universidad tiene su carrera― ¿Y de qué?

―Literatura antigua.

― ¿Y en qué te va ayudar? ―no entiende, es sincera, y por esa sinceridad y pregunta torpe mezclada con la burla, Arthur le jala las mejillas. No puede creer que su propia novia le haga esa pregunta poco inteligente, obvio que le servirá.

La suelta escuchando sus lloriqueos, y observando el frote de los pómulos.

Está un poco enojada, no le agrada lo que hace el mayor con su rostro. Terminando se acariciarse, gira hacia él.

―Pero… ¿en serio te irás?

―No lo sé, lo pensaré. Tal vez busque alguna universidad de este estado ―eso le da esperanzas a Emily en no tenerlo tan lejos―. Oye, ¿tú no tenías trabajo? ―recuerda al segundo después, se supone que ayer tuvo que trabajar ¿no?

―Estoy cesante, lo dejé ―sonríe―. Ahora sé que mi novio cubrirá mis gastos.

―No estamos casados, no te aproveches. ―ni aunque fuera su marido pagará sus gastos. Todas las mujeres son iguales, se aprovechan de uno cuando son débiles. Da un sorbo a su taza de té, sin marcar alguna expresión.

Emily repite la acción con el café, mirando la televisión. ¿Qué más pueden hablar? Estar en silencio no es tan incómodo estando en pareja con Arthur; es una sensación extraña y tranquila. Hay algunas cosas que no ha dicho aún, como el sueño premonitorio. ¿Debe contarle? Lo puede hacer sonrojar. ¡Entonces sí!

―Oye Arthur, una vez soñé contigo ―va directa al grano, haciendo escupir al nombrado―. Estabas dentro de mi sueño.

¿Él? ¿Dentro del sueño de Emily? ¿Qué sueño? ¿Qué cosa soñó y cuándo fue?

― ¿Recuerdas ese día que actuaba extraña? Cuando tus fanáticas nos persiguieron ―aclara ante el desconcierto de Arthur y su rubor―. Bueno, fue un sueño premonitorio.

Ahora está más confundido. ¿Un sueño premonitorio? Debió haber sido una pesadilla, ya que en ese tiempo los dos se odiaban. Le dice que le cuente.

―Pues…se supone que en ese sueño, hubo una segunda persecución cuando tuve que atarte los cordones de tus zapatos. Corrimos, nos escondimos en un cuarto que parecía de aseo.

― ¿Qué sucedió ahí? ―espera que no sea lo que está pensando. Hasta los sueños de Emily son difícil de predecir. Y viendo el semblante cohibido que dibuja ella, no parece nada bueno. Por favor, que no sea nada relacionado con estar disfrazado de pirata, Sakura lo ha molestado mucho con ello con la última vez que la acompañó a un evento otaku. Nunca más lo volverá hacer, todas las féminas adolescentes se le lanzaron encima por su actitud malvada y sexy. Y si Emily lo vistió de pirata, la respuesta es, Sakura no guardó el secreto.

―Juro que antes de esos días y en ese momento te odiaba, pero ese sueño… ―explica rápidamente, dando una pausa teniendo toda la atención del británico. Que no sea de pirata― Te acercaste y casi me diste un…beso.

Al menos no fue de pirata.

¡¿Un qué?!

― ¿Por qué…ca-casi? ―sabe que se ve idiota tartamudeando. Él jamás soñó con algo así, ni por ambos lados. No puede creer que él la haya casi…

―Porque desperté y no se consumió. ―borra el sonrojo de sus mejillas, actuando normal. Ahora Arthur comprende por qué fue un casi beso, pero algo no le calza bien, pues tiene entendido que los dos se odiaban en esos días, ¿por qué ella en el sueño no hizo algo para defenderse?

― ¿Y por qué no me golpeaste en tu sueño? ―pregunta, dejando la taza sobre la mesita de centro.

―Am…no pude ―silencia. Los dos se quedan mirando, para el inglés no le basta esa razón―. Me pusiste nerviosa Arthur, ¿qué querías que hiciera mientras me tenías acorralada en ese cuarto tan pequeño y oscuro? ―¿cuarto pequeño y oscuro? ¿Acorralada?― Bien, me acorralaste después de una conversación y llegaste a la conclusión que tú me gustabas. Yo me negué, porque era cierto en ese entonces. Bueno, y te acercaste lentamente con una sonrisa de querer…besarme.

Kirkland parpadea tratando de conectar cables, un tanto ruborizado. Así que por ese sueño Emily actuaba tan extraña en esos días, intentando distanciarse para no gustar de él, lo que fue todo lo contrario. ¿Sería bueno arrepentirse de entrar en su sueño? No estarían juntos. De todos modos nunca fue un beso concreto en el sueño, sólo en la vida real. Un momento, ¿no se concluyó el beso? Conociendo más a su novia, le hubiera gustado.

Lo piensa antes de hacerlo. Se repite una y otra vez que Emily es su novia y puede hacer lo quiera con ella, con límites por supuesto. Decide inclinarse hacia adelante, frente a la rubia, quien le mira desorientada, mientras Arthur se acerca. ¿Qué trata de hacer? Hacer la recreación del beso. ¿No lo quiere?

La verdad sí, pero no fue en el sillón.

Arthur le coge la mano y la lleva a la pared más cercana. Recrear la escena del sueño.

― ¿Quieres consumir tu sueño? ―Emily se pregunta de dónde su ogro sacó esa actitud tan sensual. Sólo acierta automáticamente con la cabeza― Actúa como en el sueño.

Si eso quiere él…

―Te romperé la cara, Kirkland. O Algo así dije… ―la verdad no recuerda muy bien sus palabras, únicamente el hálito de Arthur que se acercaba de manera lenta. Por Superman, como lo está haciendo ahora. Cierra los ojos enseguida sin estirar los labios hacia adelante, ya que en el sueño no lo hizo. Tiene que recrear la _dramatización_.

Espera ansiosa, no nerviosa como en su sueño. Era espantoso sentir todas esas sensaciones acumuladas en el estómago, mas no ahora. Siente los labios de Arthur posados en los suyos y se mueven con cuidado. Emily levanta los brazos, deslizando las manos por las prendas del torso de su chico hasta llegar al cuello. Lo abraza. Quizás el beso del sueño no hubiese sido el mismo, sería más corto y sólo una presión de labios, no con amor. En el sueño, para Arthur era un juego de molestarla con que gustaba de él.

Realmente gusta de él.

Se separan y toman aire, manteniendo sus ojos en vista del otro sin desvíos.

―Mejoraste.

―Para que veas. ―con el halago, su personalidad tiene una exagerada exaltación surcando una sonrisa. Con ello se puede decir que besa perfecto. Mejorará más, y le dará muchas sorpresas a Arthur, cómo en este instante, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

―Suéntame en nabio. ―es imposible pronunciar la "L", sin embargo se entiende su manifiesto ante la negación de Emily con soltarlo. Para ella es divertido.

Lo suelta al oír un maullido aproximándose.

― ¡Iggy bonito! ¡Mi bolita de pelos! ―exclama emocionadísima soltando el labio de Arthur, quien gime por el dolor. Pudo haber sido suave al liberarlo. Agradece a su gato por aparecer, pero no por robar la atención. No son celos― ¿Cómo estás pequeño?

―Él ha estado igual que siempre. ―responde Arthur, observando a Iggy en los brazos de Emily y pegado a sus pechos. Esto no le agrada.

―Te extrañé. ―acaricia a Iggy con sus mejillas.

Luego del amor americano hacia el felino, vuelven a sentarse en el sofá, claro que…con un estorbo. Iggy sobre las piernas de Emily. Arthur tiene que soportar, sólo es un gato, un animal, su mascota, no un hombre; humano técnicamente.

― ¿Qué fue eso de no tratarme como florecilla, Artie? ―escucha su nombre sonando como un niño de kínder― ¿Me golpearás? ―otra pregunta más, advirtiéndole que su padre tiene un rifle y es un maestro con el hacha. El londinense maneja muy bien esa información del rifle, pero no del hacha. Tiene más razones para temer al señor Jones.

Sonríe por las preguntas de su campesina.

―Emily, Emily. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que te voy a golpear?

―Es lo que entiendo, e Iggy también. ―la mascota del rubio maúlla apoyándola de verdad.

Arthur bota un suspiro.

―A lo que me refiero, te trataré como tú eres ―Emily arquea una ceja, se siente enredada―. Te explico, la gran mayoría de las chicas tratan de gustar lo que me gusta. Si me gusta el queso, a ellas también. Si no me gusta el queso, ellas harán lo mismo.

―A mí me gusta el queso.

―A mí no.

―Pero a mí sí.

―Eso es lo entretenido ―la misurence ya entiende, quiere discusiones, ¡pues ella ganará! Aunque no es precisamente eso―. Tampoco me gustarán las cosas que te gustan a ti, quizás hay compatibilidades, pero no quiero que ninguno de los dos cambie para caer bien al otro, o que me sigas. Algunas veces te trataré como un chico, otras como mi novia, otras como mi mejor amiga, otras veces como… ―da una pausa, tragando saliva.

― ¿Cómo qué? ―se cuestiona levantando una fina ceja, observando con atención lo siguiente con respecto al tipo de trato hacia su heroica persona― ¿Cómo bruja? Te hago trizas los dedos, Arthur. ―frunce el ceño y toma las manos del rubio, amenazante. Lo espanta, apresurándolo a contestar.

―Como…doncella. ―su boca tropieza un poco, coloreando sus pómulos. El joven que la acorraló en la pared ahora es tímido, entender la personalidad de Arthur para ella todavía es difícil. ¿Qué importa entenderlo? Sólo tiene que quererlo, mimarlo y amarlo, ¿no es así? Además, siendo llamada doncella, el corazón le late rápido. Ella es la doncella de Arthur. ¡Que lindo!

Arthur tose levemente, prosiguiendo mientras las manos de Emily se relajan sin soltar la suya.

―Obviamente, debo ser responsable contigo, cuidarte y… ―de repente se percata que los azules de la estadounidense brillan, es la emoción de sus palabras amorosas― lo que en general haría un novio con su novia.

Emily acierta con la cabeza totalmente sumergida en fantasías Disney, tan sólo le falta que le pida matrimonio, aunque muy temprano para ello.

Arthur la mira, y baja la mirada a su mano todavía sostenida por las dos de su querida campesina. Sonríe sin exagerar, tomando una de ellas con delicadeza, acercándola a su boca. Besa el dorso de la mano de Emily que pronto estallará por tantas emociones juntas en su cuerpo. Arthur está siendo demasiado lindo, y ser demasiado lindo debería ser un delito. La chica se muerde el labio, resistiendo su explosión.

Su mano se aleja del rostro del inglés. Éste le regala una mirada de reojo.

―Me gustan las chicas fuertes y con sentimientos, no precisamente americanas campesinas pero… La vida da sorpresas. ―remata.

Jones frunce la boca, convencida ante su poder de no explotar. Su mano es soltada, siendo un buen momento de respirar profundamente para calmar sus sentimientos. Tiene tantas ganas de tirarse encima de su novio…

Respira hondo y gira su cara hacia Arthur.

―Yo también te cuidaré. ―radiante con una sonrisa a todo esplendor, Arthur se la devuelve acompañado de que la espere un momento, yendo al segundo piso de la casa. Emily queda extrañada, ¿qué le traerá? ¿Por qué nadie más no llega todavía?

De regreso, el británico se acomoda en el sillón, al lado de la norteamericana, sosteniendo un álbum de fotografías. Antes de abrir, Arthur le pregunta si lo quiere conocer de pequeño.

― ¡Sí quiero! ―acierta espontánea. En tanto Iggy, se hace a un lado para relajarse.

Arthur comienza a mostrarle las imágenes del álbum, la mayoría estando en Londres y en algunas ciudades de Inglaterra, también algunas de Estados Unidos. Aquí aparece con Sakura, es obvio; otras junto a Antonio y Gilbert haciendo tonterías. En esas tonterías, a Emily le llama la atención. ¿Tenían una banda de rock?

―Sí, pero duró un año. Gilbert quería ser solista.

―Veo que no funcionó.

―Él no canta, grita. Se veía mejor de baterista.

―Sakura me contó que tocas guitarra.

―No es la gran cosa.

― ¿Un día podrías tocarme? ―Arthur la mira descolocado y sonrojado. Emily entrecierra la vista, disgustada― La guitarra. ¡Eres un pervertido!

― ¡No lo soy! ¡Tú pensaste en esas cosas! ―se defiende enseguida sin bajar el colorete del rostro, al igual la de cabello rubio― Y sí, algún día te podría tocar…la guitarra.

Luego de esa pequeña discusión de quien es el/la más pervertido entre los dos, prosiguen observando las fotos de cada página. Emily pide ver las de Arthur bebé. Esas se encuentran al final, de ahí para atrás aumenta en edades, así que la primera foto es del día uno de vida en el hospital. Emily suelta un _"Awww~"_ prolongado, por supuesto botó otro más al ver a Iggy demasiado pequeñito. Arthur le cuenta que su padre lo halló en la calle, apenas tenía un mes de vida. En ese entonces él tenía once años, dos años antes de que partiera.

Emily no quiere ser desubicada, pero le gustaría saber de qué murió el padre de su enamorado. Si es incómodo, se disculpará. ¿Falleció de alguna enfermedad?

―No fue ninguna enfermedad ―disminuye el volumen de su voz y el rostro, poniendo tensa a la misurence, creyendo que tal vez fue un atropello o un balazo―. Se quitó la vida.

Ella no lo sabía, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan entrometida? No es como su situación, por Dios, el padre de Arthur se suicidó.

―No es fácil para un niño de trece años, ¿sabes? ―se atora por la presión en su garganta, resistiendo a la idea de cristalizar sus orbes verdes. Emily se siente como una tonta― Sobre todo cuando vienes de la escuela y encuentras a tu padre ahorcado en la cocina, en Inglaterra.

No puede ser cierto. Un Arthur de trece años…ahí…viendo… No.

Ve al inglés barrer una lágrima en el parpado derecho. Es una tonta e inútil, no debió sacar el tema, está haciendo sufrir a quien dice amar. No debió sacar un tema tan doloroso. Su garganta se aprieta, su pecho arde, sus ojos quieren llorar, quiere gritar, siente todo el dolor contenido en las iris verdes. No quiere imaginar cómo debió ser ver todo eso. Se siente impotente, no está segura cómo consolar a Arthur, él se ve tan integro; ¿qué debe hacer o decir?, se siente culpable por provocar y revivir el dolor de esa perdida. Sólo atina con sus brazos a envolver fuertemente al británico tratando de contener todo el dolor y pedir disculpas.

―No te preocupes, tenías que saberlo. ―aspira profundo sintiendo su cuerpo tembloroso, mientras que las manos de Emily le acaricia la espalda para después distanciarse pocos centímetros a observarle el rostro. Desliza sus pulgares por debajo de los ojos de su inglés, un tanto húmedos. Tiene la nariz sonrosada. Suelta una pequeña sonrisa.

―Si te sirve de algo ―menciona―, sabes que mi mamá falleció cuando tenía tres años; sólo la conozco por fotografías; fue por anemia.

―No digas que eso me sirve de algo; un ser querido que fallece a nadie le sirve de algo, menos como consuelo.

―Sólo quería…

―Está bien ―no desea continuar con el tema, es demasiado fuerte y ya ambos conocen partes de sus vidas, no es necesario seguir, les hará mal. No vinieron aquí para deprimirse. Rodea con sus brazos a Emily un momento y le besa la frente―. Sigamos viendo las fotos, ¿te parece?

Es lo mejor para distraerse y alegrar el ambiente.

Arthur cambia la página, y aparece su reflejo de seis años desnudo corriendo alrededor de una laguna. De verdad, mostrando todas sus partes. ¿Qué razón tendría Arthur para correr así en público? Emily entiende que a los niños les gusta estar desnudo para bañarse, tiene experiencia propia con su primo John –la cual no comprende cómo llegó a transformarse en alguien tan pudoroso, matón y gruñón-.

―No tenía traje de baño. ―excusa, un poco avergonzado, además no era el único niño desnudo.

―Bueno pero… ―la estadounidense baja la vista azul a la foto otra vez, soltando cortas risillas― la tienes pequeñita. Es una cosita así~.

―No te rías ―oh vamos, era pequeño, todos las tienes pequeñita cuando son niños. No se burle. Se sigue burlando―. Ya verás cuando te toque.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―no logró oírlo por sus risas.

―Nada, no dije nada. ―prefiere mantenerse callado, ella puede golpearlo.

Arthur desvía la mirada al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abrirse. Entra su madre sin divisar a la invitada sentada en el sofá. Cierra la puerta.

Arthur se pone de pie tomando la mano de Emily a que haga lo mismo, depositando el álbum de fotografías en aquel sofá. El rubio habla calmado, nombrando que Emily vino aquí. Ella saluda alegre, mostrando educación, a pesar de que la señora Kirkland ya la conoce, no obstante no para felicitarla en ser la pretendiente de su hijo menor.

Le había dicho a Arthur que no la quería bajo su techo por ningún motivo, ¿acaso es sordo? ¿No entiende bien que no la quiere cerca, ni de ella, ni de Arthur, ni de toda su familia? Le era suficiente con que fueran amigos; ser novios no puede permitirlo. Los Jones no pueden vincularse con los Kirkland, no otra vez, ni mucho menos que la historia se repita.

Emily entrecierra la boca, la situación no calza en su cabeza. ¿Qué pasa, por qué de repente la madre de Arthur la trata mal? ¿Será genético esa actitud de ser bueno un día y al otro malo? No se siente bien…

―Mamá, ¿por qué no me quiere escuchar? Le pido que conversen y se conozcan, no puede tratarla de esa manera. ―al menos Arthur la defiende. Eso es bueno y de hombre.

―La conozco lo suficiente, es una campesina. La quiero fuera de mi casa, Arthur.

―Señora ―Arthur ladea la cabeza hacia Emily, quien habló―, con todo respeto. Puedo ser muy campesina y estoy orgullosa de ello, y a pesar de eso, amo a su hijo. Que sea campesina no significa que sea ignorante o poca cosa, puedo hacer feliz a su hijo, y no quiere decir que me vaya a casar con él. Y seré una gran abogada.

―Emily… ―susurra el inglés, asombrado.

―Sácala de aquí, Arthur. ¡Ahora! ―simplemente no puede soportar a esa niña Jones, tan habladora que ni conoce su historia. Si su hijo no la saca de inmediato, no responderá después. Está enfada e irritada, sólo quería descansar de un arduo día en el hospital, y se yace con esto, y más cuando Arthur no le hace caso― ¡Si no lo haces, Arthur, juro que lo haré yo!

― ¡Escuche, señora! ―Emily también alza la voz, pero Arthur la jala caminando a la puerta, donde la mujer está parada allí. Arthur no quiere que se sigan gritando― ¡Voy a estar con Arthur le guste o no! ¡Arthur está saliendo conmigo, no con usted!

Es la bomba que estalla. Arthur apresura en salir de su casa, los dos, dejando a su madre estática y más enfurecida que antes. Esa mocosa granjera le faltó el respeto. Por nada dejará que sigan juntos, no pueden estar juntos. Sea o no sea así, sin confirmar por completo de que esa mocosa lo sea, tiene que alejarla, porque ella le arruinó todo de su vida.

.

Emily entra a su habitación después de la larga despedida con Arthur. Él se disculpó por el mal momento, se sentía pésimo, nunca pensó que su propia madre tratara de mala forma a su novia con argumentos pocos inteligentes. No quería faltarle el respeto, pero era la verdad. Todo se tensó y se salió de control cuando Emily le gritó a su madre, debió salir de sus casillas defendiendo lo suyo. Él no podía estar en ninguno de los dos bandos, una era su madre y la otra su novia. Era difícil elegir, tampoco podía ni puede hacerlo; lo mejor sería estar al lado de Emily y resistir lo suficiente hasta que la relación se desgaste como todas en el mundo. No podía terminar con ella recién saliendo unos pocos días, le rompería el corazón, y esta vez Sakura sí lo mandaría al diablo. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? Un problema tras otro. Primero el psicópata y ahora esto. Tendrá que conversar con su madre después, no hay más opción para apaciguar las cosas. No puede tratar así a Emily, ella no le ha hecho nada.

Lo que más lo descolocó y lo puso nervioso, fue oír que Emily lo ama. Es la primera vez que la oye decir aquella profunda palabra. En estos días sólo se han dicho _"Te quiero" _o _"Me gustas". _Por parte suya, de su boca siempre sale la primera. No sabe si está preparado en decirle que la ama, menos con este problema. Vladimir podría ayudarlo.

Ojalá Emily tenga un buen sueño, claro que con lo vivido el fruncido del rostro no desaparece ni al ver la televisión sentada en su cama. Tiene rabia, mucha rabia, necesita liberarse pero no puede romper nada de su casa, y el consuelo de Arthur no le ayudó mucho al dejarla a casa.

Sabe que su nana notó su semblante al entrar rápidamente a su dormitorio, vendrá en cualquier minuto y le preguntará por su parte y por parte de su padre.

Suspira. No tiene ánimos de ir mañana a clases, que se ausente un día nadie morirá, quizás Arthur al extrañarla.

Escucha pasos acercarse y su nana golpea la puerta –lo sabía- y la cierra, preocupada.

― ¿Qué sucede, pequeña? ―camina a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, frente a la nombrada que cruza las piernas en posición india.

― ¿Papá te mandó?

―Sí, pero por otro tema ―explica―. Primero quiero saber qué te ocurre. Te ves triste y enojada, mi heroína.

―Es que… ―si no puede golpear nada, tiene la opción de desahogarse― Fui con Arthur a su casa a que me presentara como su novia a su madre. Y ella me tiene manía, me odia, le irrito y no sé por qué. Al principio nos llevábamos bien, y cuando me transformé en la novia de Arthur, fue otra persona, nana. Me trató pésimo, y yo le grité. Ella me gritó primero. ―apresuró en decir lo último.

― ¿De qué forma te trató mal?

―Mal. Me dijo que soy una campesina, que no tengo futuro, que no soy la indicada para su hijo…ese tipo de cosas ―baja el rostro, y su nana le pregunta si Arthur hizo algo al respecto―. Intentó apoyarme, pero como vio que las cosas se salían de control, prefirió dejarme acá.

Bueno, el joven Kirkland hizo lo correcto antes de que se desatara lo peor. Su pequeña granjerita tendrá que lidiar con la mala suerte de tener una suegra no amable, es natural para tener experiencia en lo largo de su vida. Sólo tiene que ser fuerte y no atenuar ante nada. Si Arthur quiere seguir con ella, ella también debe hacerlo. Su consejo hacer sonreir un poco a Emily.

Entonces, es hora de ir a lo que ha venido realmente, lo que le pidió el señor Jones hacer por él, porque para él le es imposible. Incluso al decirle a Esther se colocó nervioso. Para un padre, no es fácil con una hija. Por suerte tiene a su 'asistente personal'.

―Bien cariño, debemos hablar de un tema muy importante, ahora que tienes novio. ―menciona la señora.

― ¿Esta vez sí te mandó papá, cierto? ―sí.

La nana de Emily respira profundo, tomando las cálidas manos de la menor.

―Sé que es tu primera relación, cariño, y por eso mismo no tienes que llenarte de fantasías y que te ciegues para dejarte llevar. ―va lo más despacio posible sin tirar la bomba completa.

― ¿Adónde quiere llegar, nana? ―sin embargo Emily, comienza a sospechar.

― ¿Recuerdas "las charlas" con tu papá? ―pregunta, y la de ojos azules acierta con la cabeza, presintiendo que será algo parecido al casi-fracaso de su padre con "la charla número uno" y "la charla número dos"― Bien cariño, esto es lo mismo pero más a fondo, y tú no querrás contarle a tu padre si un día llegar a tener relaciones sexuales con Arthur.

―Ad-A-Ad, ¿qué? ―se siente desacomodada totalmente; aturdida, desorientada, sonrojada, nerviosa, temblorosa, una gran cantidad de sensaciones que la tienen sin poder hablar. En la casa de Arthur se sintió estúpida y pervertida, ¿y su nana sale con esto?― Pe-Pero nana…s-sólo llevamos dos días…

Es imposible…

―Te entiendo, y quiero que tengas confianza en mí para todas tus dudas, y que comprendas que los hombres son diferentes a las mujeres ―acaricia las manos de la norteamericana con un calor afable, mostrando una sincera sonrisa, notando que la incomodó. Es natural―. Quizás transcurran seis o siete meses o un año como máximo, y en ese lapsus de tiempo posiblemente Arthur te lo va a pedir, y quiero que me cuentes, mi granjerita ―oh, por Superman, Emily se quiere morir―. No soy tu madre, pero soy tu única figura materna, tenme confianza. Puedes contarme; si quieres cuidarte con algún anticonceptivo, me lo dices e iremos al ginecólogo. No creo que deseas que tu padre te lleve, ¿verdad?

Emily continúa tartamudeando tratando de concentrarse, mas es…no se puede. Su nana le da unos segundos para que respire con calma, tiene calor, de repente la temperatura aumentó. Sacude un poco la cabeza y se toca la sien, ¿qué debe contestarle a su nana? No puede decirle que no se preocupe, ella es una inexperta en el tema, y es mejor recibir consejos de alguien como su nana. ¿Su madre le diría lo mismo? Sí, lo haría.

E ir con su padre al ginecólogo sería vergonzoso. La primera y última vez que fue la llevó su nana a una ginecóloga, tenía trece años. Solamente era una revisión de que si tenía algún problema en su órganos internos, algún quiste que podría desarrollar con el tiempo. Por suerte estaba sana. Pero…

―Pero nana, de todas formas no estoy pensando en… ―no sabe cómo pronunciar la siguiente palabra para que no suene feo― eso con él. Ni siquiera sé si duraremos tanto juntos.

―Lo sé mi amor, pero uno de los dos debe ser responsable, si ninguno lo es… ―queda en silencio para que Emily complete la frase. Ella entiende, y tímidamente surca los labios.

―Si llega ese momento, te lo contaré, nana. Pero no le digas a papá. ―mucha confianza podrá tener con su progenitor, pero con un tema tan íntimo, quizás no sea tanto. Las dos sueltan unas risas suaves.

Luego de unos cuantos consejos más hacia Emily, para que aprenda lo que debe y no debe hacer, la mujer se pone de pie y camina a la puerta sin abrirla.

―Y una cosa más ―no puede olvidar lo más importante proveniente del tiempo de su abuela―, aunque el joven Arthur se vea responsable y confíe en él, siempre debes negar a cualquiera que diga "sólo la puntita", ¿de acuerdo?

―…me estás avergonzando. ―con tanta información le es suficiente.

― ¿No confiarás en una mujer con experiencia? ―se siente ofendida posando las manos en su cintura.

―N-No dije eso… ―no vale discutir. Suspira― De acuerdo, nana.

―Y siempre usa la cabeza, piensa antes de actuar. ―sabio consejo, para marcharse al fin.

Emily exhala nuevamente, cansada. Hoy fue un día bastante raro, la mitad del día es su favorito, la otra no.

Se queda pensando un momento en las palabras de su nana y en Arthur. Una duda se le cruza por la mente.

―Arthur tuvo novia… ―ahí va con el inicio, sacando conclusiones de que quizás tres meses son suficiente para…― ¿será casto?

¿Debe preguntarle un día de estos? Son novios, tiene que saberlo.

Se cruza de brazos. Las mejillas se ruborizan. Lo mejor será dormir, mañana no irá a clases.

.

.

.

¿Cuántas veces le dijo a Arthur que no deseaba a esa niña en su casa? Dio sus razones, las suficientes para no aceptarla. Para Arthur no son comprensibles, no son razones para odiar a su novia. ¿Qué le hizo, maldita sea? ¿Qué le hizo?

Arthur no lo sabe. No sabe nada, no tiene idea. Si continúa enredándose con esa niña Jones, lo va a lamentar. Va a sufrir, como ella sufrió por culpa de esa niña.

Dice por última vez que saque a Emily de su casa, pero Arthur vuelve a reusarse, tan sólo quiere una explicación que él pueda entender y no la molestará más. ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser? Mucho, no sabe cuánto.

Asteada, lo hará por su propia cuenta. Apresura el paso hacia Emily, empujando a su hijo a un lado.

Arthur ve desconcertado como su madre agarra de las prendas a su campesina, y se aterroriza cuando un cuchillo carnicero va acercándose al abdomen de la rubia. ¿De, de dónde lo sacó?

Reacciona rápido, pero unos brazos lo atrapan debajo de los suyos.

― ¿Scott? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Maldita sea, suéltame!

―Ella está haciendo lo correcto.

― ¡Suéltame! ¡Emily!

…

* * *

**N/A:** Creo que estaré actualizando cuando pasen dos semanas, ¿será mejor así? Para dar más tiempo a aquellas personas que desean leer y no atrasarse.

Les había dicho antes que tomaran atención al padre de Arthur. Pobre Arthur. Esta idea la tomé de un amigo, pero su padre no se mató, lo intentó frente a él cuando era un niño.

Por cierto, la escena de "la charla", fue experiencia propia con mi mamá, sólo que, yo no me avergoncé. Siempre hay que tener confianza con la madre.

En fin. Ojalá Arthur algún día a Emily le toque…la guitarra xD

Nos vemos en unos días más.

¡Besos!

**¿Review's?**

**¿Preguntas? ¿Dudas? Aprovechen :3**


	26. XXVI

**Nota:** Luego de dos semanas, como dije :3

* * *

**XXVI**

Decide levantarse, no durmió de mil maravillas, se quedó dormido demasiado tarde y aún siente que sería conveniente ni siquiera tratar de abrir los ojos. Le fastidia ese tímido sol que parece sólo a informar que debe estar en poco tiempo más moviéndose y hacer sus tareas diarias. A quién en gaña, no es como que simplemente se pueda dar vuelta, ignorar todo y seguir en brazos del Dios Morfeo.

Después de una absurda pelea entre las sábanas y su almohada, Arthur logra ponerse en pie. Se siente agotado a pesar de que descansó las ocho horas. Nunca entenderá que cuando duerme mucho, menos horas parece levantarse más animado. Mira su cómoda, todavía tiene tiempo para ducharse, comprobar sus cosas e ir a buscar a su novia, a quien le pese la palabra.

Su madre actúa raro, ella no se comporta de esa forma tan poco educada, si no la conociera estaría seguro que es del tipo de mujer de poca monta proveniente de la peor calaña de delincuentes y bocas sucias. Su comportamiento es tan poco de ella que no está seguro de que si la mujer se volvió loca o está sufriendo el síndrome del nido vacío y ve a Emily como un enemigo natural. Cosa que era realmente absurdo, ya que él ya ha tenido novia, y no es como que sus hermanos la dejaran de lado, tuvieran familia y la ignoraran, es más, parecían que todos tenían un problema que no estaban más de un par de meses con alguien, hasta que buscan otros horizontes; tal vez es de familia. El ejemplo más claro es que entre sus hermanos sobre todo Scott, hacían competencia de quien mas EX tenía.

Ya en la ducha con el alborotado cabello debajo de las relajantes gotitas de agua tibia, le permite pensar un poco más, lo más conveniente será alejar a Emily por ahora de su madre, no quiere una escenita como la de ayer, no quiere que la rubia se lleve una mala impresión de él y de su familia. Maldición, qué más mala impresión que su hermano mayor y ahora la loca de su madre. Tendrá que hablar con ella para poder entender su comportamiento, ya son adultos, debe tener una explicación más valida que _"Ella no es para ti"._

Los golpes en la puerta le informan que se ha tardado demasiado bajo el chorro tibio, termina lentamente ignorando los golpes y gritos, ¿cuántas veces no ha padecido él en las mismas circunstancias multiplicado por diecisiete años y muchos meses de su vida? No es fácil ser el menor de los hermanos y mucho menos de esos seres incivilizados y demasiados machos como para reconocer que tardan más que una mujer en el día de su boda en alistarse, que dejan su ropa sucia y maloliente por todos lados, que lo golpeaban a todas horas, que le jugaban las bromas que dejaba pequeño el concepto de "broma pesada". No está del todo seguro como es que resultó ser el más cuerdo de todos ellos. Ya listo, piensa en cómo esquivar los golpes que vendrá en sólo abrir la puerta del baño. Scott debería levantarse más temprano si está atrasado. Sin pensarlo mucho, abre la puerta y bloquea la primera patada con un rodillazo en las partes sensibles y se escabulle mientras el pelirrojo masculla un par de insultos y maldiciones. Hoy tuvo suerte, otras veces es él quien maldice.

Se viste rápidamente, y será mejor olvidar el desayuno, ya comerá algo en la escuela. Baja la escalera rápidamente mientras acomoda su bolso, es mejor salir de la casa lo más rápido posible antes de que el agua caliente se acabe. Saliendo, escucha el grito del pelirrojo, llamándolo con ira. Arthur se mueve rápido, conociendo al imbécil de su hermano es capaz de correr por la calle sin ropa hasta atraparlo, nunca ha sucedido, pero no duda de que sea muy probable.

Alejado un par de cuadras de su casa con la bufanda por la nariz, va camino hacia el hogar de su rubia de ojos azul cielo, mientras con sus manos trata de arreglar el desorden de su cabello aún húmedo. Está seguro que se resfriará, pero no hubo tiempo de secarlo.

Al llegar a su destino llama casualmente, no quiere que por alguna razón Emily piense que lo pone más nervioso que cuando no eran novios, quiere que las cosas con ella salgan bien. Piensa mientras espera tranquilamente a Emily a que salga para ir a la escuela y bueno, podrían disfrutar del camino a bases de pequeñas sonrisillas y coqueteos, que por alguna razón Emily no parece darse cuenta de ellos hasta que lo comenta y se sonroja hasta las orejas. Le gusta saber que él le provoca todo tipo de emociones, puede leerlo perfectamente en el rostro de Emily.

Arthur sabe que está comenzando actuar como idiota enamorado, y la simple aceptación de esa oración, hace estragos en su cabeza y le revuelve el estómago. Debería plantearse el dejar el azúcar, él no es una persona cursi, pero ya los simples hechos le dan pensar todo lo contrario.

Al fin ve que alguien sale de la casa de la familia Jones, únicamente han pasado menos de un minuto desde que tocó el timbre de la puerta, pero su cabeza parece ir más rápido al igual que su músculo cardiaco, que salta al menor indicio. Se calma un poco al ver quien aparece no es su querida novia, más bien es la señora Esther que le regala una amplia sonrisa. Se la devuelve con otra algo más tímida, no tiene idea cómo mirarla, de sólo recordar el problema con su madre y la diferencia que recibe de parte de la familia Jones, se siente avergonzado.

―Arthur, buenos días. Emily no asistirá a clases hoy. ―informa la mujer.

― ¿Le ocurre algo a Emily? ―pregunta Arthur, no desea pensar que Emily lo quiera evitar por lo ocurrido.

―No te preocupes, no es nada grave, sólo no se siente bien, ya para mañana estará de mejor ánimo para asistir a clases. ―da una sonrisa cálida.

Arthur asiente y se despide, e informa que vendrá más tarde a visitar a la americana. Ruega que Emily no lo esté evitando, no sabría como actuar si es que terminan abruptamente por culpa de los comentarios y malas miradas de su madre. Todo con Emily es tan complicado.

A mitad de camino, decide que mejor se saltará las clases, no hay nada realmente importante el día de hoy, además no tiene mucho sentido estar en la escuela si Emily no va, ya que tiene una limitada vida social, aún sus amigos no lo perdonan del todo, de alguna forma eso le da igual. Por lo menos Sakura le respondió los mensajes de anoche.

Posterior de comprar algo para desayunar fue a un pequeño parque. La mañana está realmente fría pero no hay nadie en las áreas verdes, le encantaría sentarse debajo de un árbol, no obstante no es prudente de su parte teniendo el cabello húmedo y, el suelo tiene tonalidades blancas. Divisa una banca solitaria oculta entre algunos árboles, se ve acogedor como para esconderse un rato. Se supone que tendría que estar en clases y si alguien lo ve, lo más probable es que se meta en líos. Recuerda que hace algunos años atrás, pensaba que estaría con un ataque de histeria por el sólo hecho de saltarse una clase y faltar a sus obligaciones de Presidente Estudiantil. Durante el año anterior cuando estuvo en Inglaterra casi no iba a clases, ya que con Vladimir se dedicaban más a perderse por la ciudad en busca de algo más de su estilo y divertirse por ahí, en alguna librería o en la biblioteca, o perdidos por las instalaciones de la escuela que asistían. Fue un año realmente divertido.

Arthur no está seguro si comentarle a Vladimir del problema con su madre, bueno, tal vez deba contarle, pero no quiere meterlo en un tema que es más del tipo familiar, de alguna forma cree conveniente preguntarle a alguno de sus hermanos, pero es una opción que le da más miedo. Podría hablar con alguno de ellos, mas se saldrían del delicado sistema que tienen, sería sobre pasar una línea, además que su madre se enteraría, ya que conociéndolos le preguntaría si algo le sucede, no es un escenario muy atractivo o de provecho para él, es más fácil hablarlo con Scott, porque está aquí y de algún modo por muy mal que se lleven es lo más parecido a una figura masculina estable, tal vez simplemente se deba a que es el mayor de todos ellos.

El cielo se ve gris y su ánimo parece estar en el mismo estado. No es capaz de pensar correctamente, son muchas las dudas que surgen por el comportamiento de su progenitora y ahora de alguna forma extraña que su padre no esté. Toma aire pesadamente, no es bueno ponerse en este estado de emoción, sin embargo necesita pensarlo detenidamente, no entiende de qué va todo, y quizás su padre le podría dar una respuesta clara del comportamiento que tienen las mujeres en algunas circunstancias.

Pasa el medio día. La verdad, no ha hecho nada de provecho en toda la mañana. Esto le hace sonreír, nunca había tomado tanto tiempo para pensar. Decide que hablará con el pelirrojo del drama de su madre, aunque anteriormente se lo planteara pero bueno, tendrá que tomar coraje y esperar respuesta, si no resulta satisfactoria la respuesta hablará con su madre pausadamente y esperar que las razones sean realmente buenas.

Decide mandar un mensaje a Emily para que se encuentren aquí en el parque, ahora mismo no tiene ánimos de moverse de su nuevo escondite, a Vladimir le encantaría. Con su último pensamiento se detiene un poco, y en verdad le afecta mucho hablar con Vladimir, ¿cómo puede pensar en que le agradaría el lugar a su amigo? En vez de pensar que es un buen lugar para pasar tiempo a solas con su novia, tal vez se deba a que extraña tener a alguien con quién conversar; no es lo mismo entre Emily y Vladimir. Con su amigo le gusta hablar de tonterías, de cosas de literatura, cuentos de terror, películas, juegos o simplemente estar perdiendo el tiempo, y con Emily, le gusta estar con ella, se siente cómodo, le gusta verla sonreír, simplemente escuchar sus comentarios sin sentido de súper héroes o de dulces y hamburguesas, pero más que nada le gusta saborear y morder los carnosos labios, y otras cosas más que su imaginación parece no querer limitarse. Se sonroja un poco decidiendo dejar de pensar en ello y sobre todo en la absurda comparación. Su celular suena.

Mira la pantalla y contesta.

― ¿Campesina, dónde estás? ―sonríe. Emily odia que la llame así, pero perro viejo no aprende nuevos trucos. Le reclama que deje de llamarla de esa forma. Arthur no puede evitar querer seguir haciéndolo― Sólo es de cariño, y bien ¿dónde estás?

A lo lejos la ve y le indica el camino. Es gracioso verla, parece el juego de la gallinita ciega y él es el premio. ¿Cómo no alimentar su ego con ese pensamiento?

Después de un rato de despistar a Emily y llevarla de un lado a otro, ella lo escucha por las carcajadas, y finalmente lo encuentra.

―No es gracioso. ―dice la estadounidense con las manos en la cintura, guardando el teléfono. Ahora que se detiene se ve muy linda el día de hoy, con un jersey rojo y con un abrigo de color tierra que combina con las botas, y los clásicos pero nunca despreciados jeans.

―Te ves muy guapa. ―suelta junto a una sonrisa coqueta hacia Emily. Ella se sonroja guardando el cumplido, tan dichosa y pudorosa le da una cacheta a Arthur, sin querer queriendo. No era su intención, sólo quería mover con cuidado su rostro y parecer linda.

― ¡Lo siento, Artie! ―un poco dramática, ve la mejilla débilmente sonrosada. ¿Cuántas veces ha golpeado a su pobre y sexy novio? Debería amarrarse las manos, o al menos controlar su fuerza. Como modo de disculpas, se agacha a la altura de Arthur y roza sus regordetes labios, que a su parecer pedían a gritos ser besados y mordidos. Más mordidos, por el enojo de ser golpeado.

Luego de explorar por largo rato la exquisita boca de su precioso y gruñón novio, decide dejar que tomen un poco de aire y que puedan nuevamente pensar cuerdamente. Arthur la observa, le encanta dejarla embobada. A ella también le fascina dejarlo embobado.

―No fuiste a clases. ―Emily menciona en tono casi alarmante, mirándolo intensamente a esperas de la respuesta, mientras toma asiento.

―Acabas de hacer una afirmación, no esperes que te conteste. ―Arthur responde de la forma más inocente que puede.

―Entiendo ―suspira. Lidiar con la personalidad de Arthur es terrible―. ¿No fuiste a clases?

―No sé de qué me hablas, por la hora yo deduciría que no. ―la verdad le divierte hacerse el desentendido y ver las caras que pone Emily por su falta de interés.

―Artie, no debes faltar a clases, y mucho menos porque yo no fui. ―le regaña como cuan esposa descubre a su esposo llegar tarde a casa.

― ¿Quién dijo que fue porque tú no fuiste? ―se ruboriza un poco― Quería pensar un rato y estar solo, además te recuerdo que no fui el único en no asistir. ―su tono es ácido.

―Está bien, ya entendí… y no era necesaria la indirecta, pero ahora a quién le pido los apuntes de la clase. ―Emily crea un puchero, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Arthur, quien no puede evitar y besa la nariz de la refunfuñada estadounidense.

―Debiste pensar en ello antes de faltar. ―agrega triunfante, aunque sabe que tiene el mismo problema, sin embargo puede hablar con los profesores. Ventajas de ser el favorito de la clase.

Finalmente Emily ríe. La sonrisa le ilumina el rostro. Se pone de pie estirando la mano de la forma más _caballeresca,_ con reverencia y todo incluido, invitando a Arthur a caminar junto a ella. Es algo bizarro que Emily insista en ser quien lo lleve del brazo, debería ser al revés, ¿pero cómo hacerle entender algo como eso a su rubia? Es imposible.

No prestó mucha atención mientras hablaba con su campesina hasta que llegaron a la casa de ella. Lo invitó a pasar, sólo se encuentran ellos dos, el señor Jones estaba en el trabajo y la señora Esther fue de compras. Emily le señaló el sillón y cómodamente tomo asiento. Aún está algo nervioso e incómodo por lo ocurrido.

Emily llega con dos tazas y le ofrece amablemente una de ellas, para irse otra vez. Mientras bebe la infusión, ve que vuelve con un libro bastante grande. Se sienta.

―Ayer me mostraste tus fotos, creí que ahora me toca a mí mostrarte el mío. ―dice sonriendo.

Se acercan más y comienzan a ver las fotografías. La mujer joven que se ve en las imágenes, son realmente hermosas; con el cabello rubio y largo, con una suave sonrisa y unos ojos muy expresivos que parecen amables, similares a la niña junto a Arthur.

―Ella es mi madre, por lo que tengo entendido fue tomada el día que supo que estaba embarazada. ―informa Emily con una media sonrisa nostálgica.

―Es muy hermosa. ―Arthur no cree que pueda a ver otra forma de describirla. La madre de Emily debió llevarse una sorpresa inesperada al saber que dentro habitaban dos mellizas.

―Éste es mi padre en una de sus fases más vergonzosas ―continúa Emily, y Arthur dirige la mirada a la foto señalada. Un hombre joven con el cabello dorado, largo y alborotado, con una cinta en la cabeza y unos lentes demasiado pequeños de color rosa y un estilo muy de los ochentas, que cabe destacar―. Debo admitir que en ese tiempo la música era realmente buena, sólo que el estilo de sus vestimentas es algo estrafalario y tal vez exagerados.

Kirkland trata de no reír como lo hace su novia, está seguro que a pesar de que no esté en casa el señor Jones, éste de alguna forma se enteraría que se rió de sus años mozos. Lo mataría.

―Tenía algo de razón, eres una campesina. ―el británico surca burlonamente los labios, señalando una foto de Emily con un cerdo que lleva una cinta roja.

―Oye, ella es Rosa, y no me digas campesina. ―se hace la ofendida.

―Pero aquí está la prueba: Esos son caballos, gallinas, corderos e incluso una vaca. ―no se detiene indicando cada imagen de todos los animales que aparecen junto a Emily y su atemorizada melliza.

―Bueno, si lo ves así, si podría ser una campesina, pero te explicaré ―cambia de postura con un deje sabiondo. Arthur la espera arqueando una ceja―. Mi padre es arquitecto y mamá era profesora de jardín de niños. Todos somos oriundos de Missouri, y a mis padres siempre les gustaron las granjas, así que se fueron a vivir a una en Callaway. Mamá quería un jardín enorme y papá quería muchos animales y terminó comprando algunos, pero te informaré que papá nunca ha sabido hacer el trabajo de granja, ni siquiera a ordeñado una vaca, y mamá tenía su salud delicada, así que no debía hacer mucho esfuerzo. Yo aprendí mucho de nana del cuidado de animales y de hortalizas. ―termina de contar.

―Lo único que hace tu historia es catalogarte aún más de campesina. ―concluye Arthur con burla en sus ojos.

―Algún día iremos a Missouri, y te mostraré la vida de un campesino para que dejes de tomarlo a la ligera, señorito Arthur. ―dice satisfecha y triunfante.

Arthur se molesta por haber sido llamado _"Señorito Arthur." _Siente como si Gilbert estuviera presente.

.

.

.

Marzo

El clima frío ya es menos intenso, han pasado ya un par de semanas desde que Arthur y Emily son novios, las cosas entre ellos parece ir bien. Antonio no toma mucha atención a lo ocurrido con ellos, siempre están felices mientras hablan, también peleando pero en un sentido más de burla y de cariño, únicamente debe prestar atención de que el inglés no haga alguna tontería.

No obstante, su novia se enfada cuando le presta demasiada atención a otra chica, incluso si es de pensamiento y que la viera como una hermana pequeña más. Hacer entender a Chiara es…; pero le hace sonreír como tonto que ella piense de esa forma. Es tan tierna.

Ahora debe comprar un regalo -en realidad dos-. Tiene planeado ir al centro comercial e ir viendo alguna cosa que le pueda gustar a Chiara, no está seguro si tendrá que planear algo para ese día como una cita y darle su regalo, mas es una familia italiana que le gustan celebrar todo en familia. Tendrá que preguntarle a su suegra, si es que tiene algo ideado para ese día, así poder calcular el tiempo.

Recuerda el día que tuvieron que informar a los padres de Chiara que él era su novio. En realidad su castaña no lo veía necesario. Antonio es un hombre de palabra e iba en serio con Chiara, debía presentar sus respetos a la familia de la italiana.

Ese día estaba tan nervioso, ya conocía a sus suegros desde que era un niño, muchas veces se ha quedado con ellos por algunos viajes de sus padres, pero no era lo mismo. Gabriel no ayudaba mucho mirándolo con una ceja alzada mientras se cambiaba una y otra vez de ropa.

― ¿Vas a un entierro? ―preguntó Gabriel.

―No, voy a ver a los padres de Chiara. ―respondió Antonio tratando de escoger una corbata que combinara.

― ¿No es lo mismo? Si vas a presentarte como el "novio". ―surcó los labios.

―Cállate, no me pongas más nervioso. ―ya estaba alterado.

Finalmente, Antonio decidió ponerse una de las corbatas que le regaló alguno de sus hermanos pequeños, agradecía la poca imaginación de los enanos en los regalos.

Al llegar observó todo de lo más normal, Chiara estaba tan relajada que sólo le abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar, sin embargo estaba igual que siempre.

― ¿Por qué tan elegante? ―cuestionó ella mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Tal vez exageró con el peinado, le tomó horas y un par de manos controlar su cabello un tanto rizado.

Antonio no sabía qué responder, sólo coloreó sus pómulos y le sonrió a la italiana. Parece que Chiara se burla un poco de su nerviosismo.

―No te preocupes, no es como que te matarán. ―dijo tratando de calmar a Antonio.

Al momento de la verdad, Fernández yacía frente de los padres de las gemelas en la sala del hogar, no estaba seguro de cómo comenzar. Tomó aire y balbuceó un poco, no entendía cómo se podía poner tan nervioso si los conocía desde que era un bebé. ¿A quien engañaba? Por ello mismo está así, Chiara y Dacía eran un peligro público enfadadas, era de familia. No quería amanecer con los peces.

―_Mamma, papà_, Antonio es mi novio. ―sin pelos en la lengua, Chiara habló sin mucha importancia. En cambio Antonio se quedó con las palabras en la boca mirando a sus suegros que se encontraban algo perdidos.

―Señores, quiero pedir su permiso para tener como novia a Chiara. ―Antonio corrigió lo más rápido que pudo, uno por los nervios y dos por respeto. Tuvo que pedirles permiso de hace un tiempo.

―No es como que ellos tendrían que darte permiso, es mi decisión. Un poco más debería ser yo la que fuera a pedir tu mano, maldición ―mencionó Chiara, divagando. Después de un rato se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojó―. Bueno, da igual. No es algo tan importante de todas formas.

―Me alegro que tu persistencia le torciera el brazo a Chiara, felicidades. ―el padre de la nombrada llamó sus atenciones, sonriente. Le estaba dando permiso.

―Es algo que esperábamos hace un tiempo, felicidades Antonio. ―era turno de la madre, igual de alegre.

Antonio trató de articular. ¿Esto era en serio? ¡Fue aceptado!

Posteriormente hablaron y cenaron, Chiara no fue del todo feliz ya que ella fue quien hizo todo el trabajo de confesarse y exigirle ser su novia, y todos le daban crédito a Antonio. Escuchó un bastardeo con una mirada desdeñosa, al final se preocupó demasiado, según le fueron contando era algo que venían viendo desde hace mucho, así que Antonio era el yerno favorito, ya que al parecer el alemán menor era demasiado correcto y estricto, y el padre de Chiara tomó la misma postura que ella de mantenerlo vigilado.

Sonríe ante el recuerdo, se siente algo mal porque tuvo que mentirle a Chiara a donde se dirigía. Espera que no esté muy enfadada.

.

.

.

Arthur decidió contarle todo el acontecimiento con su madre a Vladimir, no ha hablado con Scott ni con su madre. No encuentra el momento y el lugar, y necesita una segunda opinión de lo que sucede. Se tomó alrededor de media hora contar toda la historia, al menos era un video conferencia, no creía que sus dedos soportaran escribir toda la historia y con tanto detalle como pedía el rumano.

Ve en la pantalla del computador como su amigo hace una mueca, procesando la información. Reclina un poco el asiento.

―La verdad, me cuesta un poco creer el comportamiento de tu madre, ella siempre ha sido muy formal y si algo le molesta no es tan radical y mal educada. No sé qué decirte realmente.

―Tampoco lo entiendo. Decidí alejar a Emily de mi madre, más por mi salud mental que por el bien de ellas, pero no me cabe en la cabeza ―Arthur se rasca la cabellera―. De vez en cuando me pregunta si aún estoy saliendo con la campesina y se pone de un humor horrible, ahí es cuando Scott toma el control de la situación y la lleva a descansar. Sé que él sabe la razón de su comportamiento, pero cuando quiero tocar el tema, lo esquiva de todas las formas posibles. ―se siente contrariado, ahora tocando el puente de su nariz.

―Deberías hablar con él o con tus otros hermanos, tal vez puedan decirte algo más. ―dice el de ojos rojos algo cohibido sabe la relación entre ellos. No espera respuesta de su proporción.

Vladimir decide cambiar el tema a algo más liviano y mundano. Conversan por un largo tiempo de tonterías sin sentido.

―Arthur, perdóname pero creo que deberías saber esto. ―dice de pronto.

― ¿Qué es? ―el comportamiento de Vladimir es fácil de leer, debe ser algo importante.

―El otro día me encontré con tú ya sabes quién y no me refiero a Lord Voldemort ―quiere alivianar la plática, mas Arthur arquea una ceja―. Bueno, ella dijo que necesitaban hablar de algunos temas pendientes.

―Yo no tengo temas pendientes con ella. ―responde desconcertado. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿para qué ella quiere hablar? No lo entiende. Eso lo metería en problemas, sobre todo por Emily. No de nuevo.

―No sé, cariño. Eso dijo ella, fue muy incómodo, no la conozco tanto, y que se me acercara a preguntar por ti, fue extraño. No dije nada de que estabas saliendo con Emily y mucho menos conmigo. Fue bastante corta la conversación, sólo me pidió que te trasmitiera el mensaje. ―da un mordisco a un pastel que aparece de repente.

―Que complicado ―realmente lo es. Desvía la mirada a la pantalla y se fija que Vladimir está comiendo―. ¿Qué estás comiendo?

―Papanasi.

.

.

.

Se encuentra algo nerviosa el día de hoy, saldrá con Arthur de paseo cumpliendo un mes juntos. Ya han recorrido más de la mitad de la ciudad en sus citas, así que no sabe adónde irán ahora. Espera pacientemente que venga a recogerla.

Cuando al fin llega, sale y se siente nerviosa. Arthur no actúa como lo hace normalmente, al parecer tiene algo en la cabeza que lo carcome poco a poco.

― ¿Qué sucede, Artie? ―pregunta lo más tranquila que puede.

―Eh, nada Sólo estaba pensando en algo que me dijo Vlad; no es nada realmente importante, sólo es extraño. ―responde un poco desconcertado, teniendo en su cabeza la conversación pasada con su amigo. No quería meterse en problemas, tampoco que Emily pensara mal las cosas.

― ¿Qué es? Tal vez pueda ayudar. ―se anima. Esta es su oportunidad de ayudar a Vladimir, a pesar que no lo conozca, le agrada mucho.

―Son tonterías, además no creo que puedas ayudar en ese tema, eres demasiado inocente. ―dice Arthur tratando de desubicar a Emily y cambiar el tema.

―No soy tan inocente. ―contrapone con un puchero. De verdad quiere ayudar.

―No claro que no, eres más que inocente, eres casi como un bebé, además es un tema de orgullo masculino, no querrás saber. ―dibuja una sonrisa.

―No soy un bebé, sé muchas cosas. ―dice convencida y desafiante.

― ¿En serio? ―el inglés alza una ceja― Pero que sepas algunas cosas no significa nada si no lo has llevado a práctica. ―termina burlón.

La americana se sonroja, Arthur tiene algo de razón, no obstante se le viene a la cabeza una pequeña pregunta que se le vino por su pasada conversación con su nana.

―Arthur…bueno tú…eh-tú, ya sabes. ―con un poco de colorete en sus pómulos, tartamudea. Se supone que debe tener el valor de preguntarle, ¡son novios! Tienen que saber todo del uno del otro.

―Si no me dices, no sé de qué me hablas. No leo mentes. ―viéndola nerviosa más de lo común, de verdad no sabe de qué está hablando o qué quiere preguntar.

Emily inspira y exhala. Es ahora o nunca, debe preguntar y salir de la duda.

―Bueno, es que, quiero saber, no es eso. ¡Arg! ―Arthur se desconcierta por la exclamación de rabia hacia ella misma, soltándole la mano― Arthur ¿tú eres bueno, casto y puro? ―por fin después de un minuto de valentía extrema.

Arthur nunca esperó que fuera esa la pregunta, no está seguro cómo responder a ello. Sencillamente carraspea la garganta y su rostro se sonroja. Quiso mostrar seguridad. Malditos nervios.

―Quiero saber si tú ya sabes que yo no sé de esas cosas, y que quería saber, bueno ya lo entiendes. ―juega con sus manos algo nerviosa.

―Sí y no ―y Arthur contesta evadiendo la miranda, desconcertando a Emily, ¿qué quiere decir con que sí y no?―. Eso, lo que oíste. Sí y no, no entraré en detalle. ―le toma la mano para dirigirse a una librería que al parecer le llamó repentinamente mucho la atención.

Emily no sabe qué quiso decir con sí y no, es puro y casto, pero a la vez no. Eso es posible, tal vez sea igual que ella que sabe alguna que otra cosa, pero no lo ha hecho realmente, o al revés, que ha hecho una y mil cosas, pero no lo ve como algo que haya perdido. Alguna vez ha visto esas novelas románticas que el chico es todo un gigoló, sin embargo cuando conoce el amor de su vida, siente que no ha hecho esas cosas. Por primera vez se refiere algo como eso, o es aún más complejo como un sí es casto pero no puro, o no es casto pero si puro. Necesita un diccionario para entender a Arthur, se siente frustrada, y a la vez siente que no hay mucha confianza. ¿Para qué demonios están juntos?

.

.

.

Diecisiete de marzo, es un día especial, Chiara tiene entendido que Dacía saldrá con el macho patatas y después vendrá a la celebración que es en la tarde, que es más que nada una cena familiar.

Se mira en el espejo, tiene un jersey verde con una chaqueta café que le llega hasta el muslo, y unos jeans negro y sus fieles converse negras. Espera estar lista para cuando llegue Antonio. Mira el reloj de su cómoda, pronto tendrá que llegar. No sabe qué es lo que harán el día de hoy.

Cuando llega Antonio unos minutos después, sale a toda prisa, por alguna razón a sus padres les agrada demasiado Antonio y a veces siente que tiene que estar combatiendo por su atención con su propia familia. Al abrir se encuentra esa brillante sonrisa, no puede evitar sonrojarse y empujarlo para poder salir de la casa, sabe que es muy cruel con él, pero no puede evitarlo, es la costumbre, además a él no le molesta su comportamiento, incluso le es gracioso. Luego Antonio le toma la mano con una sonrisa pícara y comienzan a caminar.

Finalmente llegan por lo que dice el castaño a su primera parada, un cine, que predecible. Se quedan viendo la cartelera. Antonio no para de mostrar una película que predomina el rosa, una de esas películas cursis que te hacen vomitar pequeños unicornios y ositos de goma. Chiara rechaza la idea inmediatamente, prefiere ver otra cosa. Entre la cartelera aparece con el título _"La Mujer de Negro"_ que hace Harry Potter en la pancarta. Sin pensarlo, señala que quiere ver esa, a lo que el español sólo asiente.

Posterior de comprar los boletos y algo que comer, Chiara acapara por completo las palomitas de maíz. Los primeros minutos le costó prestarle atención a sus palomitas hasta que ya no pudo, estaba segura que no podría dormir durante la noche. Estaba espantada, aferrada al brazo de Antonio, no es que tuviera miedo, es sólo que sentía frío y alguna que otra presencia extraña, cosa que se explicaba fácilmente, porque habían varias personas en el cine. Ahora prefería ir a ver la película cursi, pero no se rendiría, vería esta película hasta el final.

.

La película era lenta. Antonio se mantenía atento al tipo que se llamaba Arthur y era inglés. Le recordaba a su amigo. Quiso ver si se parecía en algo al Arthur que él conocía.

No podía decir que no se asustó, estaba asustado, pero estaba tan feliz de sentir a su novia tan pegada a él, cuando la miraba y le preguntaba si tenía miedo, ella negaba y sólo decía que tenía frío, pero las salas se encontraban aclimatadas. No era necesario decir lo obvio.

Chiara parecía más tranquila después del miedo y el desconcertante final, por alguna razón no pudo evitar que se le cayera una que otra lágrima. Fue un hermoso final, al fin se pudieron reunir los personajes. Esa era su opinión. Vargas no entendía el por qué la solitaria lágrima y la sonrisa satisfecha.

Fueron a comer algo después de la película. Pizza, debía ser el favorito de la cumpleañera.

Antonio estaba algo ansioso, no sabía en qué momento entregar su regalo a su novia, sólo esperaba que le gustara. Encontró el momento cuando iban camino a casa, tenía que ser en este instante. Buscó en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo, dando con la pequeña cajita. Tenía un discurso preparado con feliz cumpleaños, con una canción introductoria, pero simplemente lo encontraba fuera de lugar.

Con un solo feliz cumpleaños, le entregó la cajita mientras caminaban.

.

La cajita es de color rojo con una pequeña cinta blanca, es muy bonita, Chiara no está segura de abrirlo, mas Antonio la observa expectante con esos ojos verdes. No sabe qué podrá ser, si es un anillo de compromiso se lo tirará por la cabeza. No se quiere casar, aunque no debe pensar en eso, no ha comentado nada como eso en ningún momento, ni siquiera como broma. Se da un golpe mentalmente por su idiotez.

Abre la cajita, y gracias a los ángeles no es un anillo de compromiso, aunque una pequeña vocecita muy lejana algo decepcionada le informa que un anillo de compromiso no estaría mal. Se quiere suicidar, por el simple hecho de que hay una parte muy pequeña que guarda esas esperanzas, es imposible. Son demasiados jóvenes, esas cosas se piensan con años de relación y cuando esté más vieja, ya de sólo pensar en ello es un revoltijo y manojo de nervios. Es una estúpida. Bueno, debe prestar atención en lo que está en frente de ella. Es una pequeña pulsera bastante simple, pero le gusta. Estira la muñeca y la cajita a Antonio, éste únicamente sonríe y busca algo en su chaqueta.

―Antes de eso, mira ―Antonio le muestra otra cajita pequeña con dos pequeños dijes con su inicial y otra con la de ella―. Cada año o circunstancia importante le pondremos otro dije con algo relacionado al momento, pensé que era una buena forma de recordar momentos. El que tiene tu inicial lo dejaremos por el día que me pediste ser tu novio, y el de la _A_ por tu cumpleaños. Ahora que lo pienso, no tienen mucha relación con las fechas, pero bueno la cosa es que iremos escogiendo uno nuevo por ocasión. ―dice con una sonrisa avergonzada.

El español no espera respuesta y coloca la pulsera con los dijes, en la muñeca de la italiana. Ella no está segura qué decir o hacer, es muy tierno de su parte, y es un lindo regalo.

―La fecha más cercana que se viene es nuestra graduación y mi cumpleaños del próximo año, tendremos que ir juntos a escoger uno nuevo y repletar la pulsera con nuestros buenos momentos. Cuando tengamos un hijo, hay un dije con esas formas, pero tendremos que esperar para saber si es niño o niña, aunque creo que deberían ser dos; quiero una familia muy grande. ―continuó Antonio sin detener y fija sus orbes en la castaña frente a él.

― ¿Hijos? ―es lo único que puede hilar de todo lo que acaba de comentar Antonio.

―Eh, bueno, sólo comento ―está un poco apenado―. Primero tendríamos que casarnos, si quieres, y después pensar en ello.

Chiara no tiene idea qué hacer o cómo responder. Antonio parece tener ya todo su futuro planeado, sólo falta que le informe que compraran una casa de ladrillos rojos, con detalles en blanco y azul, con un pequeño jardín donde plantarán tomates y algunas hortalizas de varios colores. Dios.

Sin pensar mucho más, se acerca a él, observando los ojos verdes que brillan muy cálidamente. Roza sus labios y sobre ellos susurra un _"Gracias"_, permitiendo que le robe un beso. Con las mejillas ardiendo, se aleja de Antonio, un poco más contrariada.

―Con respecto a tu proposición de matrimonio e hijos, lo pensaré, pero no te ilusiones, imbécil. ―Chiara se gira y corre por delante, no quiere que Antonio note su rápido y fuerte latido de su corazón.

Y esa pequeña voz que antes estaba desilusionada gritaba de alegría.

.

.

.

**Primavera**

Son los últimos días de marzo. Es sábado, y Arthur tiene entendido que el padre y la nana de Emily salieron muy temprano a finar unos detalles de algo que él no sabe. Tampoco le interesa saberlo, únicamente desea pasar todo el sábado con Emily. Ella lo invitó anoche, totalmente energizada. Pensó que a lo mejor se tomó esas bebidas con cafeína. De todas formas le gustó la idea, ambos prepararían el almuerzo y la hora del té. Lo que sabe, que el padre y la nana de su nana llegaran a casa a las siete de la tarde.

Tendrán todo el día para hacer muchas cosas.

Sonríe. Está contento, nunca había estado tan contento y radiante, a pesar de las críticas de Emily con que deje de fruncir el ceño para todo. Su campesina lo ha cambiado, ya no suele estar tan de malhumor, hasta Scott se sorprende por las mañanas. Hace memoria de la semana anterior, la típica competencia de entrar al baño primero. Arthur se detuvo, siendo observado asesinamente por su hermano mayor.

―Tú primero, yo esperaré. ―dijo Arthur, sonriente, jugando un poco con la toalla sobre su hombro.

― ¿Qué? Espera, repítelo ―era inusual de que Arthur no chillara por entrar. El menor no tuvo problemas con repetirlo― ¿Estás enfermo?

―El amor no es una enfermedad ―confirmó. Esto era terrible―. Los hermanos mayores primero, por favor.

Scott sospechó que era una trampa, aseguraba que el enano le colocó clavos en la ducha, o alguna especie de ácido. Pero no. Arthur hablaba en serio. Podría estar conforme que el comportamiento de Arthur era…agradable, claro que, no dejaba de molestarlo. Era su don.

Arthur suelta una risa silenciosa esperando a que Emily aparezca por la puerta de la casa. Recordar la cara desconcertada de Scott era un poema. También, está feliz por la noticia de Vladimir, él hará un intercambio en Thomas Jefferson High School. Llegará en abril, sobre todo por querer conocer en persona a Emily, no podía esperar más.

La vida le sonríe con grandeza, tanto que estuvo pensando en las palabras de Emily al enfrentar a su madre. Lo ama. Para Arthur es difícil. Emily ya le dijo que lo ama, pero ella no conoce el amor, tampoco sabe diferenciar gustar a alguien, que amar a alguien. Tendrán que conversar.

Al entrar, nota a Emily cansada. Estaba aseando la casa, era un desastre, sobre todo el cuarto de trabajo de su padre. Por esa razón viste con prendas tan ligeras. Arthur se fija. Nunca la ha visto vestida así, siempre estaba tapada hasta el cuello por el frío. Bendito sea los rayos de primavera y que esté limpiando. Sin embargo, no le agrada el escote, muy pronunciado. ¿No tendrá algo más decente?

Emily lo observa incrédula y ríe. Le hace burla por sus celos. ¡No son celos!

De todos modos, ella accede para no hacerlo irritar. Arruinar el día no será lo mejor. Va a su habitación y se cambia a una camiseta menos pronunciada, manteniendo sus pantalones cortos.

De regreso, todavía no termina de limpiar. Le queda por ordenar unas cuantas cajas de la cochera. Arthur decide ayudarla como todo un caballero, pero primero se sacará la chaqueta que lo está acalorando. Se queda en camisa de cuadros, y va a brindar una mano a su novia, pensando el todo trabajo que le dejaron.

Al terminar, se lavan las manos y beben un poco de Coca-Cola para callar la sed. Luego tienen un debate de qué cocinar para el almuerzo. Emily tiene claro que Arthur no sabe cocinar, ni siquiera una sopa instantánea, así que, ella hará todo el trabajo. Bueno…tal vez no. Arthur puede picar las verduras y la carne, pero el resto es de ella. Practicará para ser una buena esposa.

Después de almorzar y sentir la suavidad de cada alimento, van al jardín trasero a respirar y a descansar el estómago. Ya son las tres de la tarde.

―Artie ―llama Emily, recostada en el césped, al lado del aludido―, ¿tienes algo planeado para este verano?

―La verdad, no. ―la respuesta arma de esperanzas a la rubia.

― ¿Quieres ir conmigo y mi familia a Callaway? ―la propuesta hace que Arthur se sienta, asombrado. Emily se incorpora también, sonriente.

― ¿Para allá? ―la rubia acierta― Pero falta para eso, es decir…

―Si seguimos juntos hasta esa fecha, me gustaría que fueras y conocieras lo agradable que es dormir bajo un árbol, alejados de los citadinos y sus máquinas ―Arthur se siente un poquito insultado por ser citadino, a lo que Emily posa su dedo índice en el entrecejo―. No frunzas el ceño.

―Lo siento. ―se disculpa por su expresión, ¿eso no es tonto?

―Podemos hacer muchas cosas allá, Artie ―prosigue para animarlo―. Podremos pescar, cosechar frutas, explorar. ¿Te gusta el asado? Siempre que vamos a Callaway, mi papá y mis tíos hacen asados. ¿Qué dices?

― ¿Estará toda tu familia? ―se sentiría avergonzado ser el desconocido.

―Mi papá, mi hermana, mi nana, mi tía, mi primo, mi abuelo y yo. No somos muchos.

―Con una condición ―aclara armando ilusiones a Emily, ella aceptará cualquier cosa para que él vaya a conocer su pueblo―. Primero que nada, la estadía en Callaway, ¿es sólo por julio?

―Eh, no lo sé, ¿por qué?

―Esta es mi condición ―tose―. Estaremos en Callaway todo julio, y en agosto, quiero que vayamos a Inglaterra.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―pega un grito tremendo, completamente tomada por sorpresa. A Arthur le parece divertido verla tan desconcertada por su proposición― ¿A-A-A-A Ingla-gla-glaterra?

¿Ella a Inglaterra? ¿Arthur pidiéndole ser su acompañante a Inglaterra? ¡¿Ella?! No puede negarse, claro que acepta, pero tendrá que pedir autorización a su padre, y que Arthur sea capaz de ganar su confianza. Arthur tendrá trabajo que hacer para que la deje viajar tan lejos. No obstante, para ese momento Emily ya será adulta, podrá hacer lo que quiera, ¿no? Esto tendrán que analizarlo.

Por el momento, Emily acepta radiante. Pero hay un inconveniente, el dinero. Eso no es problema, Emily buscará empleo en un local de comida rápida. Juntos pondrán ahorrar para el viaje. Por supuesto, Arthur no quiere quedarse atrás, sería poco hombre dejar que su chica haga todo el trabajo. Él no es cómodo, hará todo lo posible por trabajar.

Deciden entrar a la casa. Arthur niega entrar al cuarto de Emily, no es adecuado entrar al cuarto de una mujer –ya lo hizo una vez-. Mientras su suegro no esté, no tendrá nada de malo, ¿verdad? Echa un vistazo, y sus ojos se abren por la nueva presentación de la habitación de su novia. Ha cambiado muchas cosas desde la primera y última vez que la vio. Hay una bandera gigantesca de Estados Unidos en la pared, detrás de la cama. Al otro rincón se encuentra una estantería, que en vez de libros hay muñecas de trapos, con vestidos. Son lindas, maltratadas pero lindas. Al lado está el bate que usa Emily para los partidos de béisbol, lo reconoce enseguida. Solamente ella escribiría con marcador rojo _"Emily de Kirkland"_. En los exámenes hace exactamente lo mismo al escribir su nombre, al principio los profesores la regañaban, mas optaron por no hacerlo más, era un caso perdido.

Arthur sigue los pasos de la rubia, inspeccionando. No hay nada fuera de lo común de lo que conoce de ella y ciertas cosas cambiadas; es una aficiona a los videojuegos. Reacciona al oír una pregunta, de qué le parece la nueva habitación. Simplemente responde que es linda, un poco exagerada de adornos, mucho más que antes.

Luego la mirada de Emily se desvía, ella sabe que lo preguntó antes, pero no puede vivir sin entender si Arthur es bueno, casto y puro. Esta vez será más directa, y le pide que sea sincero y sin rodeos, que no le dé respuestas extrañas para tomar días en analizar. No es buena en eso.

El británico acierta, extendiendo la mano para sellar la promesa de ser conciso.

―Arthur Kirkland de Jones ―procede la misurence―, estuviste en una antigua relación, ¿verdad?

Parece más un interrogatorio. Sabe a dónde quiere llegar, y a él le costará ser sincero.

―Sí.

―Tú… ¿ya? Es decir, ¿sí o no? ―su pregunta es obvia.

―Sí ―Emily se sonroja sobresaltada―. Sí soy…casto. ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

Se siente aliviada.

―Porque somos novios, debemos tener confianza y conocer todas nuestras vidas. No tiene caso estar contigo si no sé nada de ti, mucho menos que yo sienta que no me tienes confianza ―Emily habla en serio, nunca había sido tan severa en esta relación. Al británico de alguna manera le agrada que se comporte así, después de todo no siempre ella se toma todo a la ligera―. ¿Y tú? ¿No me vas a preguntar?

― ¿Preguntar qué? ―no comprende y observa el ceño fruncido de la americana. Se acerca y coloca su dedo al medio― No frunzas el ceño ―surca los labios, alejando su dedo al ver que Emily baja la expresión―. No tengo por qué preguntar. Soy tu primer novio. Lo dudo mucho.

―No se vale. ―hace un mohín y se cruza de brazos. Finalmente, abraza Arthur.

.

.

Arthur regresa a su casa sin inconvenientes antes de que llegaran el padre y la nana de Emily. Antes de marcharse, le dijo que el fin de semana que viene saldrán a la casa de Gilbert. Él quiere una junta para divertirse, sus padres no estarán presentes, fueron al sur por asuntos de trabajos, estarían una semana allá. Todos irían. Emily aceptó encantada.

Se sienta en el sillón, y siente el vibrador de su teléfono dentro de su pantalón. Un mensaje de Vladimir. No es bueno. ¿Por qué su pasado lo tiene que perseguir? De verdad no es bueno, si Emily se entera, no le tendrá confianza. No es miedo de que ella llegue a solucionar temas pendientes, si no que ella le cuente a su campesina cosas que no sabe y le aterra. No, ella no haría eso. No es de esas mujeres que desean recuperar su pasado a toda costa, ella tiene dignidad.

Bien, va a tener mucho cuidado.

.

* * *

**Adelanto:**

― ¿Quieres conocerla?

¡¿Pero cómo se atreve a proponerle eso?! ¿Conocerla? Lo menos que quiere Emily es conocer a la ex de Arthur, a esa vil bestia que lo hizo sufrir. ¿Cómo es posible que no tenga dignidad? Y peor aún, que un novio presente a su ex-novia a su novia actual. ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? Es lo peor que se puede hacer, porque la actual novia arderá en celos y se imaginará miles de escenas donde su novio regresará con su ex.

¿Arthur está enfermo o qué? ¿Cómo se le ocurre presentarle a esa tipa?

―Te agradará, se llevarán muy bien, y pondrán hablar de mí.

Es el colmo. Arthur no le puede proponer algo de ese nivel, ¿qué quiere él? ¿Ser asesinado?

―La llamaré.

―Es-Espera… ―Emily quiere aclararle que no desea conocer a esa…tonta, estúpida, infeliz, desgraciada, hija de la gran…

Arthur llega con la chica. Es morena, sus ojos son miel, y tiene el cabello largo, y tiene el descaro de sonreírle.

―Su nombre es Michelle. Michelle, ella es Emily. Emily, Michelle.

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Michelle es Seychelles. No juzguen antes de tiempo, eh. Este capítulo fue más de relleno y a lo mejor el otro también xD

Pero pronto se vendrá la figura francesa y una rumana.

Gracias por leer y sentirse cómoda, mientras yo como chicle(?)

¿El señor Jones aceptará que Emily viaje a Inglaterra? ¿Ah?

¡Saludos!

**¿Review's?**


	27. XXVII

**Notas: **Para personas como "SpamanoRules", les diré que **NO **abandonaré este fic. Lo amo demasiado como para hacerlo. Quizás demoré días, pero no dejaré de actualizarlo. Y tal vez, el próximo capítulo aparezca la tan ansiada presencia '_Mon amour~.'_

* * *

**XXVII**

― ¡Oh, por Dios!

― ¿Te gusta?

― ¡Sí, sí, sí!

Es de noche y Emily no para por lo sorprendente que es Arthur. Jamás se lo imaginó. Sabía que tenía permiso de conducir, pero nunca creyó que se compraría una motocicleta. Arthur es grandioso, es el mejor novio del mundo. ¿Cómo pudo conseguirla? ¿Con qué dinero? Las motocicletas no son tan baratas.

Bueno, parte de la familia de Arthur en Inglaterra vendió su auto, como él quería. Con ese dinero, compraron su moto y la enviaron por "paquete" a Estados Unidos. Arthur no podía usar su auto, porque el lado del manubrio estaba en el derecho, no en el izquierdo, y sería un caos. Optó más fácilmente por una motocicleta, además le haría verse galán, más de lo que ya es.

―No te eches flores ―sonríe Emily, ante las palabras recordadas del inglés―. Pero, me encanta que tengas una, así me llevarás a cualquier parta, como una princesa moderna.

― ¿Princesa moderna? ―Arthur arquea una ceja desconcertado.

―En vez de un carruaje, una moto. ―guiña un ojo. El chico simplemente se hace el desentendido, y luego le entrega el casco de protección para ir de viaje a la casa de Gilbert, donde los esperan todos.

Frente a la entrada de la casa de Emily, la muchacha sube a la moto ajustándose el casco, mientras Arthur se sienta delante de ella, protegiéndose también. Le ordena que se afirme bien, no desea que se caiga y sufra un accidente, no se lo perdonaría.

Enciende el motor y van en marcha. Emily exclama de la felicidad y de adrenalina, pasando por las calles de Richmond llenas de luces. En la noche se ve fantástica, mágica. No puede creer que lo esté pasando tan bien, sin importar que la madre de su novio no la quiere ver ni en pintura. Emily es más fuerte y poderosa, la justicia siempre gana, y ella es la justicia.

Llegan a la casa de la familia alemana, Ludwig sale y a Arthur le ofrece guardar su pequeño vehículo en el garaje de atrás. Enseguida entran, donde los demás chicos los esperan. Encuentran al círculo de amigos sentados en los sofás de la sala. Sakura alza la mano mientras come papa fritas. Están Antonio, Chiara y Dacía. Gilbert fue al tocador.

Hay muchas cosas para comer y beber. Emily, animada se sienta al lado de Sakura, inspeccionando el sitio. No ve a Elizaveta, ¿por qué no vino? Es sencillo, Gilbert no quiso invitarla, seguramente ella estaría más feliz estando con Roderich. Todavía se encuentra algo dolido por el rechazo, pero se le pasará pronto.

Después de unas charlas sin sentidos, otras sobre el mundial de fútbol -donde Arthur, Gilbert y Antonio casi se dan de golpes-, otras de política –las chicas se aburrían, aunque Emily interfería sobre ciertos sistemas-, otras de mujeres, otras de hombres, otras sobre los componentes químicos que sacó Gilbert, que nadie entendió, Sakura tuvo una brillante idea para disfrutar de la noche.

― ¡Karaoke! ―levanta las manos, pues su estado mental ya es afectado por el alcohol.

― ¡Parece divertido! ―Emily junta las manos sobre su pecho, resistiendo en salir primero a cantar, con las mejillas ya rosadas. En tanto, a Arthur no le agrada que su novia esté bebiendo, él no puede beber, ¡está manejando! Pueden tener un accidente, y si el señor Jones se entera, su vida llegará hasta los diecisiete años. Opta por beber Coca-Cola, aunque Gilbert le ha repetido cada cinco segundos que se queden a dormir si no hay caso para levantarse, no habrá problemas. Sus padres llegan mañana a las seis de la tarde, su cama matrimonial estará disponible para ellos dos.

Arthur no quiere, realmente no, menos con Emily. No. Prefiere ser responsable y llevarla a casa.

Alza la mirada, su querida mejor amiga Sakura yace al medio de la sala, alistándose para cantar. Dacía le busca una canción desde el notebook conectado al televisor. La asiática procede a cantar en un idioma extraño y con sentimiento. En serio, canta con sentimientos, como si la letra de la canción fuera de sufrimiento de amor.

― ¿Alguien sabe lo que canta? ―pregunta el germano mayor.

―Es japonés ―responde Kirkland, sin despegar su mirada de Emily, quien aplaude muy lenta y sonriente―, pero no tengo idea que dice.

― ¿Y por qué estás llorando, bastardo? ―Chiara ladea la cabeza hacia su nombrado novio, que derrama lágrimas. ¿Acaso conoce la traducción de esa canción? Todos le preguntan lo mismo, ansiosos.

―No entiendo ni jota pero ―continúa con sus sollozos, aunque desilusionó a sus amigos―, la forma de expresar de Sakura, es sorprende… Me da pena… ¡Es muy triste! ¡Consuélame, Chiara!

A la italiana no le queda más que abrazarlo. La cerveza lo colocó sensible.

Y al fin Sakura Honda termina de cantar con tanto sentimientos, logrando que sus amigos aplaudan sorprendidos. Enseguida Ludwig le pregunta de qué trata ese tema tan sufriente, a su parecer. Gilbert también desea saber. En realidad todos.

―Se trata de… ―da misterio― dulces.

― ¿Dulces?

―_Hai_. _(Sí)_

Ninguno puede creerlo. ¿De eso se trataba la canción? Creían que era de desamor o algo así.

Luego es el turno de Antonio, no dura ni diez segundos con el micrófono en la mano. Chiara lo regresa a sentarse, le dio vergüenza que le cantara para ella. Luego sigue Gilbert, grita. Todos se cubren los oídos hasta que por fin termina subiendo su autoestima. Sigue Dacía, animando a su hermana hacer un dúo. Chiara chasquea la lengua, pero acepta.

― ¡Bravo, bravo! ―Emily alza la voz junto con Sakura, las gemelas bailaron muy bien, sensacional, sin entender un carajo lo que cantaban. El baile de las gemelas logró desordenar al español y al alemán menor.

En Arthur, medita en si será bueno llevarse a Emily en ese estado en su motocicleta, es imposible que se pueda afirmar. Rayos.

Hablando de ella, es la siguiente en participar en el karaoke, buscando si su canción yace en el notebook. La encuentra, y antes de empezar da un pequeño discurso. Esta canción, su padre se las dedicó a ella y a su hermana cuando tenían doce años, y ahora se la dedica a Arthur.

En un momento, el británico cree que se pondrá a llorar. Después pone atención a la melodía, no se sorprende mucho, es country. Lo que se sorprende en realidad, es en la letra. ¿En serio su padre esperaba un varón? Sólo que, dos acontecimientos cambiaron su vida, nunca esperó que fueran dos bebés y mujeres. Su sueño de ir a pescar y jugar fútbol como los hombres, se derrumbaron, sin embargo al paso del tiempo, una fue más habilidosa que la otra, pero eso no dice la canción.

Pertenece a Carrie Underwood, cuya melodía se titula "All-American Girls". Una letra típica de una chica típica estadounidense, que al paso del tiempo se enamora de la estrella de fútbol, claro que fútbol americano. Emily sólo pronuncia que es fútbol, para no echar a perder la canción, ni que lo hiciera enojar.

Arthur, se encoge en el sillón, está un tanto apenado y sonrojado. Una estrofa se está convirtiendo en realidad, saltarse las prácticas de fútbol sólo para pasar más tiempo con Emily, y que su profesor lo recrimine por esas faltas. Él tenía razón, no podía dejar de lado su amor por el deporte, así que retomó, para que Emily también retomara la suya, por el bien de ambos.

Alza la mirada y su novia acaba cansada y con sed. Coge una lata de cerveza y bebé. Está mucho mejor. Vuelve a sentarse, dando una sonrisa a Arthur.

―No sabía que tu papá quería tener un varón ―menciona él, sin prestar atención al nuevo concierto de Sakura con Dacía―. Se supone que al hacer la ecografía…

―Sólo pidió saber si venía sano, quería la sorpresa para el final. Dos sorpresas ―responde tratando de mantenerse consciente. Le da un hipo―. Ahora las dos somos su mundo… ―bosteza.

― ¿Tienes sueño?

―No…hay que seguir divirtiéndose, apenas son las tres de la madrugada, ogro~ ―canturrea surcando los labios, acercándose al rostro del inglés―. ¿Por qué no estás bebiendo?

―Tengo que manejar.

―Uy, le tienes miedo a tu suegro… ―el rubio sabe que ella se está burlando, debe estar agradecida de tener un novio responsable, o la dejaría ahí tirada a su suerte― ¡Alegría, alegría!

.

Las cuatro y media de la madrugada, algunos caen dando termino a la diversión. Sakura y Emily tienen sus ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas, durmiendo juntas, sentadas en el sofá después haber cantado juntas y jugar a la mímica. Emily recriminaba a Arthur por ser tan malo para adivinar, pero ella estaba ebria, apenas podía hacer gestos, y ni hablar cuando fue el turno al revés, un desastre.

Antonio y Chiara también estaban dormidos, juntos y abrazados. Dacía de igual manera cae, pero en los brazos grandes de Ludwig, siendo llevada a su cuarto a dormir tranquila y cómodamente.

Arthur no sabe qué hacer al respecto con Emily, llevarla en su moto en ese estado no es bueno, tampoco quiere dejarla aquí a dormir. El señor Jones se preocupará bastante. Es un dilema.

Gilbert se le acerca y le da pequeñas palmadas en el hombro, capturando su atención.

―Quédense a dormir, pueden usar la cama de mis padres; no podrás llevarte a tu granjerita. ―mágicamente, él está sobrio.

―Puede ser pero, debo avisar a su padre, pero no es buena hora, debe estar durmiendo. ―no quiere molestar al padre de su novia, y si no le avisa, se enojará y le cortará los testículos.

El albino se cruza de brazos, pensando en cómo ayudar a su amigo. Parece que tener novia es complicado. En fin…, ladea la cabeza de un lado para otro, observando con sus orbes carmesí las figuras durmientes sobre el sillón grande. Los dos chicos yacen de pie frente a ellas.

―Mándale un mensaje, al menos le avisarás ―aporta. El rubio le mira concentrado y acepta la idea, es lo mejor, aprovechando en avisar también a los padres de Sakura―. Entonces Emily y tú ocuparan la habitación de mis padres.

―No, dormirán Emily y Sakura, yo me las arreglaré ―responde, dirigiendo su vista a Antonio y Chiara―. ¿Qué harás con ellos?

―Déjalos ahí, están placenteramente durmiendo. Sólo les pondré una grandiosa manta. ―sonríe divertido. Podría sacarle una foto y subirla al internet, pero Chiara lo golpearía. Su grandioso estado físico debe mantenerlo intacto para conquistar chicas lindas.

Arthur ríe un poco por el comentario sin sentido del germano. Posteriormente, sube al segundo piso a preparar la cama para la americana y para la japonesa. Baja y decide cargar primero a Emily. ¿Cuántas veces ya la ha cargado? Le saldrán músculos si sigue así, y peor subiendo las escaleras. Por las hadas. Vladimir se reiría a carcajadas por lo que se encuentra haciendo, y de seguro se le escaparía uno que otro comentario de doble sentido.

La acuesta con cuidado en el lado izquierdo, sin taparla aún. Le quita los zapatos, y se queda pensando si será apropiado los pantalones. Le verá su prenda interior y las piernas –ya le vio las piernas-. ¡No, no! Pero tiene que quitarle esos jeans para que ella pueda dormir bien y que no tenga calor. Sólo pensarlo le hierve el rostro.

Respira hondo, diciéndose así mismo que Emily es su novia, no habrá problemas en despojarle el pantalón, es por su bien. Aun así, no podría dejarla con las piernas desnudas, se puede enfermar. ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas?

Tiene una idea. Revisa el armario en la búsqueda de un pantalón de dormir, si del padre o de la madre de los germanos, da igual. Con tal de cubrir las piernas de Emily, él estará tranquilo, sobre todo si ella se levanta para ir al baño.

Coge un pantalón de seda celeste dejándolo a un lado de la cama, para desabrochar el de Emily. Cierra los ojos, apenado, no obstante le da exactamente lo mismo, es como mudar a un bebé.

Enseguida sigue en quitarle la chaqueta y la sudadera que trae debajo, verificando si trae una camiseta puesta. Menos mal que la trae puesta. Al quitarle la sudadera, le levanta los brazos manteniéndola sentada, a lo que la suelta haciéndola caer a la cama.

Arthur se tensa, ojalá no despierte.

No despierta. Debe estar en el duodécimo sueño.

Acto seguido la acuesta y va por Sakura. Gracias a los seres mágicos que viste de falda y unas calzas, sólo tiene que desabrocharle la falda, quitarle los zapatos y la chaqueta. Se siente como practicante paternal.

Terminando, sale de la habitación apagando la luz. Baja las escaleras y todo yace en silencio y oscuro. Camina despacio, Antonio y Chiara no se han movido. Se dirige al patio trasero, visualizando a Gilbert, quien le extiende una lata de cerveza. No va a manejar, ¿verdad? Bueno, Arthur necesita un trago.

― ¿Te acuerdas de Vladimir? ―comienza una conversación a lo que el albino acierta, aunque lo vio una vez en la vida y lo encontró raro, en realidad, la relación entre esos dos es rara― Vendrá por un intercambio, creo que en abril. Le encantó Emily.

―Interesante ―¿a quién no le encantaría a Emily? De pronto, ve el drástico cambio del semblante de Arthur―. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

―No es nada malo, es…; no creo que tú entiendas, sin ofender. ―aclara al instante, jugando con su lata.

―O tal vez el grandioso pueda. Cuéntame, seré todo oído. ―curva los labios, agradable.

―Bien ―inhala―. Emily dijo, que me ama.

― ¿Y ese es el problema? ―no entiende bien, y el de cabello rubio confirma― ¿Eres idiota? Debería estar feliz. Del odio al amor-

―Ella no sabe lo que es amar a alguien ―le interrumpe secante―. Soy su primer novio, y tal vez el primer chico que le gusta. Hasta lo que sé.

― ¿Y si le gustó un chico antes de conocerte? ―opina preguntando dirigiendo su vista al frente, dando un largo sorbo a su cerveza, haciendo pensar a Arthur― Sé que el grandioso yo no es experto en las chicas ni en el amor, pero si ella te dijo que te ama, es porque es así.

Gilbert conoce a Emily, ella no mentiría en declararse, además todo lo que tuvo que sufrir para estar con Arthur, no conseguiría nada con mentirle.

La boca de Arthur silencia y su mente le habla, le aconseja que converse con Emily, tal vez no se conocen del todo, o se han dicho algunas cosas.

― ¿Qué le respondiste? ―vuelve a hablar Gilbert. Arthur reacciona idiota, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Nada… Emily lo dijo en una situación complicada. ―no quiere comentarle el dilema con su madre.

― ¿Hace cuánto fue el suceso?

―El mes pasado.

― ¿Y no les has dicho "Te quiero" o "Me gustas"?

―Sólo la primera.

― ¿Por qué no le dices que la amas?

¿Por qué?

―No estoy seguro ―desciende la vista―. Ya estuve con alguien hace tiempo y pensé estar enamorado; no quiero cometer el mismo error.

― ¿Enamorarte es un error? ―para él es un error haberse enamorado de la chica equivocada que ahora se encuentra en los brazos de un austriaco. Él se enamoró de la chica incorrecta, Arthur no. Arthur fue correspondido, por Dios. ¿No se da cuenta?― Vamos Arthur, Antonio ha tenido miles de chicas, y ha hecho comparaciones de sus sentimientos, junto con los de Chiara. Me lo ha confesado, está enamorado de Chiara y está feliz, a pesar de no tener muy buena reputación. Hasta Chiara lo aceptó, a pesar de eso.

― ¿Quieres que compare mis anteriores sentimientos por los de ahora? ―logra entender, un poco ofendido.

―Sí ―sin rodeos contesta aunque a Arthur le moleste infinitamente―. Antonio es tu mismo ejemplo, si él era así antes, era porque nunca se enamoró de verdad. Y tú, querido amante del té y de la pornografía, estás enamorado hasta los dedos de tus pies por Emily. Se ve en tus ojos, ya ni frunces el ceño.

―No entiendes Gilbert, no quiero hacerle daño.

― ¿Y le vas hacer daño conscientemente? ―todo se detiene. Gilbert parece ser su psicólogo por tantas preguntas y consejos, a lo mejor Vladimir haría lo mismo o peor, de que no tuviera miedo, y que tampoco dañaría a Emily por querer hacerlo― Si no quieres hacerle daño, termina con ella y punto.

―No…

― ¿Entonces? Por los dioses germanos, pasado pisado, mira el futuro. Antonio no está llorando por pensar lo mismo que tú, porque sabe que no le hará daño a Chiara. Deberías hacer lo mismo. De los errores se aprende.

Gilbert tiene razón, mucha razón. Gilbert piensa.

―Esperaré un mes más para estar seguro, y le diré a Emily.

―Así se habla.

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, Emily se resfrió a causa del cambio de temporada y de temperatura, tarde o temprano la estúpida enfermedad caería sobre su cuerpo. Estornudaba, no mucho, pero estornudaba. Fue regresada enseguida a su casa, su padre ya sabía que se iba a llegar hoy en la mañana gracias al mensaje de Arthur, y estaba tranquilo con el chico fuera responsable. Le agradeció, y ahora su hija tenía que descansar, mientras su nana le haga medicamentos caseros.

Emily, al menos faltaría tres días a clases.

Así fue. Ella no podía soportar la idea de estar acostada, alejada y sin poder ver a Arthur. Quería verlo, abrazarlo y decirle incoherencias, pero le contagiaría el resfriado. Tenía que morir sola, muy lentamente. Cuando se recuperó, Arthur no pasó a buscarla, no tenía idea que ella ya estaba sana, así que se llevó una gran sorpresa al sentir su cuerpo agarrado con fuerza. Emily lo extrañó. Bueno, Arthur también, pero no quería sorpresa de este modo. Aun así, Emily tuvo que retomar sus clases perdidas gracias a los cuadernos de Sakura. Por cierto, hace un tiempo Sakura no ha hablado sobre Heracles, ¿qué pasó? Fácil, el griego se le declaró hace unos días atrás, y Sakura no sabía qué contestar, se ponía demasiado nerviosa, requería de practica para corresponder. Le gustaba el griego, mas era un poco difícil decirle. Y se hacía esperarlo más, él se aburriría.

Para eso tenía a su amiga Emily, ella le ayudaría a declararse. Arthur no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero no se entrometería. Allá las mujeres con sus asuntos. Sólo espera que Emily no meta la pata y a que Sakura le vaya bien, ella se lo merece.

Después de todo, su novia sí es una buena amiga.

.

.

Abril.

De camino a la escuela, Arthur no levanta la vista. Emily le observa con cuidado, preocupada de lo que le sucede desde que la vino a buscar casa como todos los días. Está extraño, ni le habla. Es imposible que esté enojado, ella no se ha portado bien, debe ser por otra cosa. ¿Por qué no le dice nada? Entre ellos no debe haber secretos.

Decide preguntarle.

Arthur por fin la mira, sin expresión, no tiene ninguna expresión. ¿Qué le sucede? No le gusta verlo tan triste, o eso parece.

Es culpa de Vladimir. Él le dijo que hoy vendría, hoy asistiría al primer día de clases gracias a un intercambio, ¡pero no viene! Anoche le comunicó que no vendría y que nunca lo haría, la escuela no lo aceptó. Por eso Arthur está triste, porque se armó ilusiones de pasar días con Vladimir, y con Emily también, los tres juntos, y que ellos dos se conocieran en persona. Vladimir tenía muchas ganas de conocer a Emily, pero no se puede.

Es agobiante.

Emily le acaricia el brazo para darle ánimos, sin dar resultado ni al llegar frente a Thomas Jefferson High School. O quizás sí. Al levantar los dos las miradas, se encuentran con el rumano apoyado en la pared que da con la reja de la entrada de la escuela.

Pe-Pero… ¡Él le dijo que no vendría! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma de mal gusto?

― ¡Feliz día de los inocentes! ―exclama Vladimir levantando los brazos en modo de saludo.

Ahora Arthur comprende. ¡Cayó! Es un tonto y avanza soltando a su novia, para ir abrazar a su amigo, y darle unos coscorrones por la broma.

En tanto Emily, se le olvidó que hoy era el día de los inocentes, estar tan atenta en Arthur se le llega a olvidar algunas cosas. Pero bueno, no tiene muchos deseos de fastidiar a Arthur, con la broma de Vladimir debe ser suficiente. Sonríe al ver que su novio sonríe, y sonríe más al llamarla a que se acerque, para presentarla.

.

Las clases comienzan y Arthur sigue enojado con Vladimir, por la broma. Y de haberle presentado a Emily no le cambia la cara, ni mucho menos estar afuera en el receso.

― ¿Aún estás enfadado? Si es el día de los inocentes. ―dice el rumano mientras se acomoda junto a su amigo británico en el banco.

―No fue gracioso…, realmente me preocupé. Me gritaste por el teléfono, eso no es normal. ―Arthur lo mira fijamente mientras sorbe una cajita de jugo.

―Vamos, no seas así, sólo fue una broma, además no es como que fuera la primera o la última que lo hagamos, así que cambia la cara y discúlpame o me veré obligado a fastidiarte hasta que ocurra. ―lo desafía con sus ojos rojos.

―Bien, te perdono. Pero que quede claro que es sólo para evitar que hagas alguna cosa extraña. ―sigue algo molesto.

― ¿Cómo que besarte ante todos o gritar que Emily sólo es tu amante y que yo soy el oficial en todo este enredo? Sabes que no lo haría tan extremamente, pero si te mordería el cuello. ―curva una sonrisa.

Arthur extrañaba a su amigo de sobremanera, no hay muchas personas que se permitan bromear como ellos dos, se conocen de años, fundaron el Club de Magia; tienen gustos literarios similares, han planeado casi su futuro juntos. Se siente cómodo junto a él, además siempre que lo necesita esta justo a su lado, qué más puede pedir.

Lo único que le fastidia a Vladimir es que la escuela en la cual Arthur asiste, está atestados de gente común y burda, no hay nadie interesante en todo este lugar, todos parecen demasiados arraigados, a lo que sucede en su día diario o a los simples hechos como conseguir parejas y sacar clasificaciones aceptables. Demasiado monótono.

Lo único divertido que ha conseguido durante el día fue asustar a Arthur, hacer preguntas incómodas a Emily y fastidiar a una chica marimacha que lo amenazó con un sartenazo hace un rato. Tuvo que correr para evitar el golpe.

Finalmente ya es hora de salir de la escuela. Emily se ve entusiasmada en conocer más a Vladimir, es amigo de su novio, quiere saber con quién se junta él, cosa que molesta justamente a él, a Arthur. Sin muchos tapujos, el británico le toma la mano para que le muestre el camino y con la excusa de que puede perderse si no lo sostiene fuerte.

Al llegar a unas calles concurridas, Vladimir ve un bonito café. Debe buscar un lugar dónde ir, ya que está seguro que Arthur no lo acompañará siempre, menos agarrado de los dedos de la americana. Decide entrar al café, y la joven pareja se ve obligada a acompañarlo. Después de sus órdenes y una conversación insustancial y sin mucho sentido que le da muchas formas de imaginar a Emily como súper héroe y a su amigo como la damisela, quiere preguntar muchas cosas. Cambia su semblante, serio, no quiere cometer el mismo error de permitir que cualquier fémina que escoja Arthur esté bien para él. De acuerdo, actúa como una madre, sin embargo quiere evitar problemas futuros.

El interrogatorio es bastante variado, teniendo a Arthur enfadado, pero entendiendo el porqué de tanta pregunta sin sentido.

―Dígame señorita, ¿se ha enamorado antes? ―es una pregunta normal que suelta Vladimir como parte de un interrogatorio habitual. Los verdes ojos de su compañero y amigo demuestran mucho más interés, nunca habló de ese tema con Emily, es decir sí, pero…aquello fue omitido o simplemente a ella se le olvidó. No obstante, viendo la expresión de Arthur, Vladimir, lo único que imagina es que ese idiota no preguntó antes. Espera atentamente la respuesta mientras come uno de los bollos, son sus favoritos.

―Bueno…, como a toda chica me he enamorado antes, es algo ¿normal? ―responde un tanto cohibida la estadounidense.

― ¡Oh! ―se siente sorprendido al igual que Arthur, sólo que éste no exclama― ¿Y cómo fue? Me encantan estas historias, soy todo oídos. ―sonríe tratando de darle seguridad, además le encantan las historias de amor, y así Arthur sabrá la tan anhelada respuesta.

―Tenía catorce o quince años, era un chico nuevo que llegó de una ciudad aledaña. Era guapísimo ―eso choca un poco a Kirkland―, su cabello era castaño oscuro y algo ondulado, sus ojos eran verdes como el agua de los pozos, alto y bronceado; tenía una sonrisa tímida encantadora y se veía genial arriba de un caballo. Todas las chicas parecían estar atentas a cada movimiento y gesto de él. Se movía casi como un animal asustado, pero a pesar de ser popular de alguna forma, nadie hablaba mucho con él, se podría decir que fui una de esas chicas que sólo me llamaba la atención por su forma de ser. ―contesta intentando recordar todo de esa etapa de su vida no tan lejana.

―Dame más, quiero detalles. ―sí, está encantado. Con solo la descripción de alguna forma parece ser la contraria de su amigo, que por cierto de lejos se nota un monstruo verde comiendo su cabeza.

―Nunca fuimos nada, solamente me invitó al baile de primavera. Según él, porque parecía ser la única chica que tenía algo sobre sus hombros. Me ofendió un poco que dijera algo así, porque también pasaba a llevar a mis amigas, pero él únicamente se disculpó, pero que era cierto, así que discutimos y dejamos de hablar. Decidí enfocarme en las clases ―hace una pausa para tomar aire―. Después de casi un año ocurrió el incidente donde golpeé a un imbécil, y todas mis supuestas amigas me dieron la espalda, ahí entendí a qué se refería él. Que todos te miraran y nadie se acercara hablar, es triste e incómodo. Ahora que lo pienso, me hubiera gustado haber hablado más con él. ―termina despistada, pero no es bueno reírse. Seguramente Arthur debe sentirse ofendido al no contarle esa parte de su historia. ¡Se le olvidó! Arthur sólo le preguntó si tuvo novio antes, nada más que eso.

―Es una linda historia y tiene una muy buena moraleja, pero ¿sientes algo por ese chico, todavía?

Arthur asegura que Vladimir quiere matarlo. Él lo matará primero si continúa con esas preguntas tan íntimas. Y la verdad, no desea saber la respuesta. Por un instante, le llega la imagen de Gilbert con sus pláticas.

Emily sonríe sin exagerar como en muchas ocasiones.

―No, no es igual que con Arthur, es un sentimiento distinto ―rápidamente el rubio londinense levanta la mirada, prestándole mayor atención―. Con él únicamente era mirarlo, hablar de vez en cuando, agregado que cabalgaba y teníamos muchas cosas en común, pero creo que era más el deseo de ser amigos. Con Arthur es distinto, eran unas ganas de matarlo, de hacerle saber que existo, creo que por eso peleábamos tanto; en cuanto nos conocimos era como el enemigo natural y después fue querer saber qué pensaba, qué hacía, por qué mi corazón parecía explotar cuando sonreía. Fue todo distinto, es como una explosión de emociones y sentimientos. ―mantiene la sonrisa y la dirige a Arthur, el cual se sonrojo enormemente, despreocupado de que en cualquier momento Antonio aparecerá y lo molestaría con parecerse a un tomate.

No le importa las burlas, le importa lo que acaba de escuchar. Y otra vez Gilbert se le hace presente en su mente. Tenía razón, a Emily le gustaba otro chico antes que él. Entonces, puede asegurarse de algo de que no deja de pensar ni al dejar a Emily a casa acompañado de Vladimir. Despierta al recibir un beso en los labios, viéndola entrar a casa.

Vladimir se acerca a él también a besarlo, consiguiendo más asustarlo. Es que lo vio demasiado ido del mundo real, sólo quería regresarlo, no besarlo de verdad. Tiene ven definida su orientación sexual. Lo último que quiere es besar a su amigo. ¡Puaj!

Continúan caminando, el rumano posa su brazo por el hombro de Arthur.

― ¿Qué sucede? Estás ido desde del interrogatorio. Sé que te molestó, pero era necesario.

―Es un poco de eso, pero hay algo que no te he contado, y gracias a ti supe la respuesta que tantas interrogantes me han dado ―contesta deteniendo el paso, haciendo que su amigo baje el brazo, arqueando una ceja―. Durante el confortamiento entre mi madre y Emily, Emily le dijo que me amaba. Y esa palabra no me dejaba pensar.

― ¿Te-Te dijo eso? ―está completamente sorprendido― Pero, no entiendo.

―No aseguraba si Emily estaba de verdad enamorada de mí, o pudiera que le guste y crea que me ama. Sabiendo que ella conoce las diferencias gracias a tus preguntas incómodas ―estira los labios hacia el lado―, de verdad…me ama.

―De nada, sabes que puedes contar conmi-

―Pero esas preguntas debí hacérselas yo, no tú ―lo encara frunciendo el entrecejo, mas cambiando rápidamente la expresión a más relajada, contándole que Gilbert le ayudó en pensar, desconcertando a Vladimir. Juraba que ese alemán era un tonto―. Me tomaré un mes para saber si yo la quiero tanto.

― ¿Puedo serte sincero, Arthur? ―su mirada cambia, es más seria y madura. Arthur por supuesto, acierta con la cabeza― No me agrada Emily.

― ¿Qué estás diciendo? ―se espanta.

Vladimir se cruza de brazos, cerrando los parpados.

―Es chillona, inquieta, impulsiva, capté que es celosa cuando acaparo tu atención. No es mi tipo.

― ¿Entonces no es para mí?

―No he dicho en ningún minuto que no es para ti, sólo doy mi opinión. No sé si sea o no sea para ti, pero si a ti te gusta, es tu problema. Tú sales con ella, no yo ―es su amigo, lo apoyará ante todo―. Para ti es tu tipo, tiene senos grandes. Cuando los toques, cuéntame que se sienten.

― ¡No son por sus senos!

.

.

.

El cumpleaños de Arthur se acerca rápidamente, Emily no sabe si lo celebrará o qué regalarle, puede ser algún libro u otro CD, pero no está segura.

Durante el receso decide preguntar a las dos personas que podrían saber qué darle o darle alguna pista, al menos Arthur fue llamado a la sala de profesores, y sus objetivos (Sakura y Vladimir) parecen estar discutiendo algo de vida o muerte. Se acerca a pasos lentos, no quiere que la ataquen si llega gritando. Sobre todo Vladimir, siempre robándole a Arthur y molestándolo.

―Te aseguro que la mejor adaptación de las leyendas vampíricas son los libros de Anna Rice. ―menciona la japonesa algo aturdida.

―Sólo porque su descripción sea de hombres hermosos, no lo hace la mejor adaptación de las leyendas. Debo admitir que tiene una gran recolección de datos, pero no por ello todos los vampiros son como Lestad. Me quedo con Drácula. ―termina decidido el rumano.

Sakura no sabe muy bien del tema, sólo leyó _Crepúsculo_ por sus amigas de su anterior escuela, pero recuerda que Arthur le comentó que por nada de este mundo mencione ese libro frente a Vladimir. Fue bastante enfático en ello, así que decidió guardar su opinión y no meterse en el tema.

―Sakura, Vlad. ―Emily los llama atrapando sus atenciones, dando fin a la discusión, pero al parecer va a llegar a un nuevo nivel dirigido hacia el anime y películas.

― ¿Qué pasa granjerita? ―pregunta el rumano, sonriéndole.

―Emily-san, pareces preocupada, ¿ocurre algo?

―Será pronto el cumpleaños de Arthur ―los dos asienten tranquilamente―. Bueno, estaba pensando que podríamos organizar algo, alguna fiesta o algo similar.

―Es un lindo gesto granjerita, pero no creo que a Arthur le guste del todo. ―informa él.

―Me parece una gran idea, pero concuerdo con Vladimir-san ―apoya Sakura jugando con sus dedos―. Emily-san, yo si estuviera en una relación preferiría pasar el día con la persona que me gusta.

La idea de ambos le es más atractiva que pasar en una fiesta con un montón de gente. Se ve mejor tener una cita con Arthur, estar junto todo el día. Decidida, tendrá que planear dónde podrán ir y qué hacer, sin embargo lo más importante es qué regalar.

―Una pegunta más, ¿qué podría regalarle? ―es vergonzoso, ella es la novia, pero los otros dos eran los mejores amigos de su novio, lo conocían de hace años, y no quería hacer el ridículo.

―No estoy segura qué podría ser bueno, algún libro, pero con que le des uno, él estará feliz, Emily-san.

―Granjerita, soy tu rival, así que no te daré ideas, pero que tal si hacemos una competencia ―ofrece el muchacho―. El regalo que le guste más a Arthur es el ganador, ¿qué me dices? ¿Tienes confianza en ganarme rubiecita? ―le guiña un ojo.

―Es injusto, ya debes saber que regalarle. ―responde ofendida. So se tiene tanta confianza para ganarle en algo así.

―En la guerra y el amor, todo vale, pero para no ser tan malo te diré un secreto ―le muestra una sonrisa enigmática, confundiéndola, además a elle le encanta, es muy divertido y por alguna razón siempre sabe que es lo que pasa por la cabeza del rubio de ojos verde y lo hecha al agua, así que quiere saber―. Verás, últimamente Arthur ha estado muy pensativo, algo anda en su cabeza que lo tortura cada vez más, te recomiendo que para su cumpleaños hagas algo realmente lindo y especial y tal vez te diga que es lo que anda en esa cabecita inglesa. ―él sabe exactamente cuáles son los pensamientos de Arthur. Sería romántico de que Arthur terminara de una vez y le dijera a su archirrival que la ama. Aunque Emily lo mira entrecerrando la mirada.

―No has dicho nada, eso no es un secreto.

―Claro que lo es. A Arthur siempre le han gustado las cosas sencillas no te esfuerces tanto en un regalo, sólo busca algo que te guste y que te digas, esto podría gustarle. De igual forma ganaré ésta, granjerita.

.

.

Finalmente hoy es el cumpleaños de Arthur, ayer quedaron en acuerdo en salir y tiene todo planeado de pies a cabeza. Espera que salga bien, además le tiene el regalo al rubio que ruega que le guste.

Según su itinerario para el día de hoy paseará por el parque, es un lugar tranquilo, podrán ver las nubes.

No es tan buena idea, el parque yace lleno de gente y niños gritando de aquí por allá. Choca con un par de personas, y lo peor es que tropieza. Arthur se ríe un buen rato de ella, hasta que se ofrece a levantarla.

Después la idea es ir a un café es mejor. Estuvieron hablando de sus nuevos trabajos, ella en un local de comida rápida y él de garzón en un pequeño restaurante. Rieron durante un buen rato, esa fue su mejor idea. Se supone que debería darle el presente a Arthur, no obstante se sentía insegura de dárselo, así que prefirió esperar un poco.

Lo siguiente pensó en ver una película, había tantas de acción, súper héroes, de todo, incluso una película romántica se le vino a la cabeza para ver el día de hoy, pero su compañero, un amante de libros épicos y literatura la arrastró a ver una película basada en un libro. Fue muy buena, pero no entendió algunas partes, después de todo Arthur amablemente le explicó.

Era tarde ya, no todo fue como lo planeó, mas lo pasaron muy bien o por lo menos ella. Emily quería darle su regalo a Arthur. No estaba segura de que fuera de su agrado, tal vez no debía hacerle caso del todo a Vladimir. Es difícil saber qué regalar.

Ya estaban camino a su casa. Arthur como siempre, la dejaba en la puerta a la hora acordada por su padre. Algo nerviosa pensaba que era ahora o nunca para entregarle el regalo, o sería una tonta con todas sus letras.

―Arthur esto es de mi parte, no sé si será de tu agrado, pero me pareció que sería un buen regalo. ―le dijo entregándole un paquete que ha estado llevando en su pequeño bolso de diseños de banderas estadounidenses durante todo el día.

―Emily, no era necesario que me dieras algo. Con la película y el café y por su puesto tu gracia para caer, era más que suficiente. ―le sonrió encantadoramente, reflexionando que había pasado el mes que quería para estar seguro de sí mismo y no atormentarse tanto para nada. Se enamoraba cada vez más de Emily Jones cuando la veía, una y otra vez.

―Sólo ábrelo. ―un poco sonrojada, no quería esperar más y que abriera de una vez. Quería ser su reacción.

Arthur, con delicadeza comenzó abrir el paquete, Emily se estaba desesperando, quería que lo viera y le diera su opinión. Arthur un poco desconcertado comenzó a revisar el libro que le ha regalado la americana.

No estaba seguro qué decir o cómo dar las gracias por el regalo. Sentía una emoción en su pecho. En serio que no anhelaba ningún regalo, le bastaba con la salida. Tenía tantos libros ya que, no sabía dónde guardarlos. Sonrió levemente, guardando el libro dentro del paquete, y guardándolo en el interior de su chaqueta, abrochándose. Se acercó a Emily, quien le observaba atenta, y le robó un beso de los lindos labios que siempre estaban clamando ser besados, sosteniéndole el rostro. Fue largo y tierno a la vez. Trató de transmitirle muchas cosas de él. Cuando terminó, todavía rosando sus labios, salió lo que ha estado en su cabeza toda la semana.

―Te amo.

Emily pestañeó, intentando creerse que oyó del todo bien. Arthur le acababa de decir en un susurro casi imperceptible un _"Te amo". _Sus mejillas se colorearon, su pecho parecía explotar. No sabía que esas palabras podían cambiar y provocar tantas cosas en ella. Lo abrazó y lo agarró de las solapas para presionar sus labios. Atónito lo dejó, pero se sentía en el cielo. Del chico que estaba completamente loca y embobadamente enamorada, le dijo que la amaba. Decidió contestarle entre otros ósculos más, entrecortando las mismas palabras. No quería que se olvidase o que pensara que no le ha contestado debidamente.

Luego se relajaron y se miraron, sin separarse del todo.

― ¿Crees que tu padre me mate por no la casi media hora de atraso? ―preguntó Arthur revisando de reojo su reloj.

―Sí, te matara pero mejor que sea por la hora de retraso. ―sonrió.

―Gracias Emily, por el regalo.

―De nada, ahora sé lo que puedo lograr con sólo regalarte uno. ―dijo con unos brillantes ojos.

―Deberías caerte más seguido, es divertido.

―Oye ―se ofendió, pero no soltó al procedente de Inglaterra―. ¿Cuándo irás a verme a los partidos?

―Se topan con mi horario de trabajo.

―Lo sé pero ―dio unos pequeños saltos como niña pidiendo que le den en el gusto―, me gustaría que fueras, sólo me quedan dos.

― ¿La final? Tendré tiempo para convencer a mi jefe.

―De acuerdo. Por cierto, lamento que tu equipo haya quedado fuera del campeonato.

―Gracias ―suspiró―. Mi entrenador tenía razón.

― ¿Razón de qué?

―Si entra una chica, pierdes la cabeza. A Antonio le sucedió lo mismo.

―No todo es culpa de nosotras, ustedes son los despistados, fáciles de predecir. Son tan obvios ―sonrió―. De todas formas, me alegra de tener a un chico…no. A un hombre como tú.

.

.

.

Mayo.

Segunda semana de mayo, pronto vendrá la final de Emily, el cual Arthur se comprometió a verla, y pronto terminarán el año. Por fin dejarán la escuela y serán adultos responsables ante la ley estadounidense. Antes de pensar y agobiarse en qué universidad asistirá cada uno, se dan unos días de descanso caminando por donde los guíe la brisa del cielo despejado, con sus paisajes bañados de sonidos de pajaritos, y de hermosas mariposas volar y posarse en las flores. No hay nada como la primavera, el amor se fortalece, hay más felicidad y las familias salen a pasear.

Arthur decide detenerse frente a una heladería. Compra dos conos de helado, uno para cada uno. A Emily le encantan los helados, es su postre favorito, y otras cosas también son sus favoritos, como los ingleses de cejas grandes y ojos verdes. Arthur agradece el cumplido, viendo que su rubia se separa de él. Le informa que debe ir a comprar a una lencería, si le molesta estar afuera puede acompañarla.

Él prefiere esperarla afuera mientras termina su helado, será el único hombre allá dentro y no sabrá lo que quiere comprar Emily. No será un buen referente de diseños, y conociendo a las mujeres, Emily estará largos minutos allá dentro. Es lo mejor.

Sencilla, la chica entra y se demora un poco en elegir. Tiene muchas prendas desgastadas y algunas le quedan pequeñas, necesita remodelar sus prendas, sobre todo calcetas. Al salir feliz, no ve a Arthur por ningún sitio. Camina hacia el frente, girando sobre su eje. Lo encuentra acompañado de otra chica que no es ella. ¿Una fanática? No, nunca la ha visto en la escuela, debe ser otra persona, quizás una amiga de Arthur… No. La única amiga de Arthur es Sakura, Sakura siempre ha dicho que él no tiene más amigas. Es sospechoso, incluso él sonríe animado. ¡Entonces la conoce! ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Quién demonios es para quitarle su atención?

Siente furia en su interior, posee muchas ganas de ir y golpear a esa tipa roba novios británicos. Y no puede creer que le haya dado el helado.

¡Es suficiente! Los golpeará, no importa que sea en público. Lo que ellos hacen es una maldad y ella es buena.

Da un paso adelante, no obstante frena. Traga con presión y analiza la situación frente a sus ojos azules.

Ellos deben tener mucha confianza para conversar animadamente, deben conocerse hace tiempo…

¡Oh no! ¡Es la ex de su Arthur! Viene aquí arrebatárselo, a quedarse con él, a recuperarlo. Por Superman, tiene que hacer algo pronto, no puede perder a Arthur. Y en eso, él la mira sin hacer desaparecer la sonrisa. Es un cínico.

― ¿Me esperas aquí? Enseguida vuelvo. ―dice el rubio alejándose de la chica morena de dos coletas con quien platica. Ella lo ve irse, acercándose a una joven de cabello rubio, corto y con ondas. Parece enojada. ¿Habrá pensado mal?

Emily, cruza los brazos sosteniendo la bolsa de sus compras, mientras Arthur aparece enfrente.

―Siento haberte dejado de lado, pero te demorabas. Y me encontré con-

― ¿Quién es ella? ―lo interrumpe amarga, siendo bastante obvia para confusión del londinense― ¿Es tu ex, verdad?

Arthur arquea las cejas, sorprendido. Así que Emily está celosa, hasta su perfume huele a celos con ganas de golpearlo. Jugará un rato, no por ser maldadoso, sólo debe aprender a no ser tan celosa, como le dijo Vladimir.

― ¿Quieres conocerla?

¡¿Pero cómo se atreve a proponerle eso?! ¿Conocerla? Lo menos que quiere Emily es conocer a la ex de Arthur, a esa vil bestia que lo hizo sufrir. ¿Cómo es posible que no tenga dignidad? Y peor aún, que un novio presente a su ex-novia a su novia actual. ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? Es lo peor que se puede hacer, porque la actual novia arderá en celos y se imaginará miles de escenas donde su novio regresará con su ex.

¿Arthur está enfermo o qué? ¿Cómo se le ocurre presentarle a esa tipa?

―Te agradará, se llevarán muy bien, y pondrán hablar de mí.

Es el colmo. Arthur no le puede proponer algo de ese nivel, ¿qué quiere él? ¿Ser asesinado?

―La llamaré.

―Es-Espera… ―Emily quiere aclararle que no desea conocer a esa…tonta, estúpida, infeliz, desgraciada, hija de la gran…

Arthur llega con la chica. Es morena, sus ojos son miel, y tiene el cabello largo, y tiene el descaro de sonreírle.

―Su nombre es Michelle. Michelle, ella es Emily. Emily, Michelle.

―Mucho gusto en conocerte, Arthur me habló mucho de ti. ―no desaparece esa sonrisa, el cual Emily la encuentra falsa. Rayos, tiene tantas ganas de golpearla.

―Como dije Emily, ella es Michelle ―Arthur dibuja una sonrisa y hace una pausa, divirtiéndose con los celos de su campesina―, mi prima.

¿Su prima?

Emily queda mirándolos, inmóvil. Sus celos son causa de la prima de Arthur, ¡la prima! Malinterpretó todo, ¿cómo se le ocurrió pensar en tan estúpida suposición? Se siente avergonzada y no tiene otra opción que saludar y borrar sus cejas fruncidas.

Arthur lo sabía, sabía que ella estaba celosa y aprovechó en jugar. ¡Lo odia!

Luego del saludo y de la presentación, Michelle de verdad tenía muchas ganas de conocer a la novia de su primo, recién supo de ella al encontrarse con él. Emily no sabe cómo enfrentar su equivocación, así que sólo atinó a sonreír y estar halagada por ser mencionada como la novia linda de Arthur, entre más.

Está apenada, demasiado.

Michelle se retira y le dice a Arthur que le mande saludos a su madre, hace tiempo que no la ve. El padre de Michelle es el hermano de la mamá del rubio, le manda saludos de parte de él. Se despide de ellos, alegre en idear una salida más planeada. Y se va.

Emily observa de reojo a Arthur. Arthur suspira y la acerca pasando su brazo por el hombro de la rubia.

―No seas tan celosa.

―Pensé que era tu ex…

―Sólo tiene catorce años, ¿no puedes hacer la diferencia? ―no está molesto, sólo quiere hacer entender a Emily que no se ponga celosa por cualquier chica que se le acerque y piense que es su antigua novia.

―Es que…pienso que en cualquier momento ella va aparecer y te querrá devuelta. ―baja la cara, avergonzada y agradecida de sí misma por no hacer un escándalo. Seguramente Arthur terminaría con ella por ser tan celosa. ¡Pero tenía motivos!

Arthur la abraza. Emily posó su mentón sobre el hombro de su novio.

―Tómalo como enseñanza, ¿sí?

―Tú también eres celoso.

―No te hago escándalos y lo soy cuando hay motivos, y sabes que prefiero que me cuentes antes de pensar mal. Tú te pones celosa hasta con Vlad ―surca una sonrisa y Emily se ofende queriendo alejarse, pero es atrapada juntando sus frentes―. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? A esta hora no hay nadie.

― ¿A tu casa? ―cuestiona, entrecerrando la mirada― ¿Qué me quieres hacer?

― ¿Por qué todo lo piensas de forma pervertida?

― ¿Yo? Claro que no, sólo que tus proporciones dan para pensar así ―frunce el ceño, y para Arthur da para pensar que sigue enojada. Como sigue enojada, le toma la mano arrastrándola a su casa―. Yo no he dicho que quiero ir.

.

Entrando en casa de Arthur, primero éste verifica si realmente está vacía. Le pide a Emily que le espere afuera, probablemente su madre llegó temprano, no quiere tener malos ratos, yendo a revisar los cuartos y preguntando por sus convivientes. No hay nadie, sólo ve una nota en la habitación de su madre, ella estará hasta altas horas de la noche en urgencias. Y de Scott, no hay de qué preocuparse, duda que se enoje porque Emily esté presente cuando regrese.

Desde arriba, llama la estadounidense a subir y que cierre la puerta de entrada. Con un paso adelante, Iggy se le cruza y roza la cabeza por sus piernas, ronroneando feliz, pero al oír el grito de Arthur de que Emily se apresure, se aleja.

Emily sube las escaleras, deteniéndose frente al dormitorio de Arthur. Arthur le informa que su madre regresará bastante tarde, y podrían organizar una pequeña junta entre amigos, invitando a Vladimir, Sakura y Gilbert. Antonio y Chiara es posible que venga pero, prefiere que ellos dos tengan su espacio de amor. ¿Qué le parece? No será la gran cosa, pero sería divertido hacer una fogata atrás de su casa y platicar.

¿Y qué hay con su hermano mayor si aparece de repente? Arthur no le toma importancia, él tiene más problemas con su nueva novia, no estará preocupándose por tonterías, está preocupado por encontrarse gordo, porque su novia le dice que está gordo.

¿Scott? ¡Pero si es un palo! Emily no duda en reír sin creerlo, hasta reaccionar al ser tomada de la mano, aún frente a la habitación.

― ¿Entramos a nuestro nido de amor?

― ¿Nido de amor? ―pestañea desatenta, entrando despacio, pegándose a la silueta del inglés, donde él la sujeta de las caderas, avanzando más adentro― Tuve razón con tus proposiciones sospechosas. ―sonríe mirando directamente a Arthur, rodeándolo por el cuello.

―Exactamente ―hace la misma sonrisa, besándole los labios. Luego la suelta dirigiéndose a su armario, mientras la americana se extraña y se sienta en la cama de él, preguntando qué hace―. Cierra los ojos.

― ¿Para qué? ―estaría ansiosa si se disfraza del Zorro, sin embargo, Arthur le lanza una mirada fruncida a que le obedezca― Eres tan ogro. Listo, ya cerré los ojos.

―Las manos en los ojos.

Este hombre, ¿cómo puede pedir tanto? Emily hace caso, no ve nada y quiere saber por qué Arthur le dice todo esto, ¿qué estará buscando? ¿Qué le mostrará? Lo único que percibe es la energía de su novio posándose enfrente.

―Ábrelos. ―al dar la orden, Emily se encuentra con un oso de felpa teniendo una hamburguesa en sus manitos.

¡Es lindo, hasta tiene una hamburguesa!

Extiende tanto la sonrisa que toma su regalo y lo abraza con amor. Arthur se sienta a su lado, al verla tan contenta, con eso lo deja tranquilo pensando que quizás no le gustaría. Todo lo contrario, es lo más lindo que Arthur le ha regalado. Pero, ¿qué razón hay?

―Cumplimos tres meses, ¿no lo sabes? ―se extraña, y Emily sonríe al haberlo olvidado, el cual se disculpa― Está bien. ¿Te gustó?

― ¡Sí, es muy adorable! ―ahora abraza a Arthur sin soltar el peluche, agregando también que hubiera sido mejor otro de Iroman, teniendo dos peluches. Arthur le mira desconcertado, no tiene tanto dinero, apenas con el trabajo de ser garzón le ayuda para ahorrar― Calma precioso, sólo decía ―se separa desviando los orbes a la bolsa que trae con prendas compradas―. No tengo nada para darte, ¿no te gustaría una de mis bragas nuevas?

― ¿Q-Qué? ¿Pero qué tienes en la cabeza? ―no la entiende, ¿cómo le puede ofrecerle un regalo de prendas femeninas? Enrojece de vergüenza, concepto que Emily no conoce.

―No veo lo malo, sería normal que una chica tuviera un bóxer de su chico, y su chico alguna prenda interior de su chica.

― ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

―Películas románticas con un toque de erotismo ―responde orgullosa, porque las tramas que ha visto son hermosas, después de ver las de miedo, así se tranquiliza para no ir a dormir con su papá―. Si quieres te regalo un sostenedor nuevo…

―Emily, no quiero nada. ―en cualquier momento él desmayaría por presión alta si la rubia continúa con darle un presente a toda costa. Ella dibuja un mohín en el rostro.

―Hace unos minutos me hablabas sobre el nido de amor, y te avergüenzas por mi ropa interior nueva, intento ser generosa. No te comprendo.

Arthur, no desea su intento de generosidad, muchas gracias. Exhala y le pregunta si quiere otro regalo más. Obviamente la joven no se niega, mas tendrá que regalarle a él dos regalos más. Puede ser otro día, Arthur no la apura, pero no sabe qué segundo presente darle. No debió hablar.

Emily se levanta y abre el armario del británico.

― ¿Puedo elegir una sudadera o chaqueta tuya, para mí? ―voltea hacia Kirkland. Éste se aproxima, dudoso.

― ¿Para…?

―Las chicas usan las ropas de sus novios, o al menos poseen una chaqueta de ellos. ¿No es romántico?

"_Eso es patético"_, le encantaría decirle, pero Emily lo golpearía y se pondría a llorar y lo acusaría con su padre. Y lo menos que desea es ser golpeado por el puño del amor y la justicia. Acepta la idea de su novia, decirle que no es lo peor. Simplemente le ofrece sus prendas de vestir, donde Emily procede a revisar cuidosamente sin desordenar. Arthur es demasiado pulcro.

Primero encuentra chaquetones, chaquetas, sin ser de colores claros o llamativos, más bien oscuro y con suerte un azul y un blanco, y uno que otro que jamás vio puesto en el dueño. Antes de elegir, pregunta si estará bien quedarse con esta.

―Esa no, por ningún motivo. Elige otra ―dice cruzándose de brazos, a lo que al segundo después, Emily toma una sudadera negra―. ¿La de Manchester United?

Emily acierta contenta, pues le gusta, la encuentra linda, y Arthur nunca se la ha puesto, de lo que recuerda.

― ¿Por qué esa cara? ―ella no comprende muy bien el cambio de expresión de su novio.

―Es que…esa sudadera me la regaló mi padre, él era fanático y me la compró para cuando me quedara bien ―ríe leve al hacer memoria cuando esa sudadera le quedaba grande. Emily, callada, decide guardar la prenda pero Arthur la detiene―. Si la quieres usar, está bien.

―Pero…

―De verdad. No la uso mucho, y me gustaría que te la quedaras ―con serenidad, le acaricia los hombros―. Así que, me la cuidarás bien y cuando quiera usarla, me la prestas, ¿bien?

―Sí ―sonríe―. Oye…, si naciste en Londres, ¿por qué eres del Manchester? ―pregunta y Arthur se encoge de hombros― Eres raro.

― ¿Y a ti?

―Sabes que no me gusta el _soccer_ ―se detiene y corrige―. _Football_. Lo siento, se me olvida que no te agrada mi inglés ―ríe inocentemente―. Y un día te regalaré una de mis camisetas, para que estemos a mano.

Decirle que no es necesario, es un caso perdido.

De repente Emily lo abraza por el cuello, sembrando un corto beso.

―Feliz tres meses, Artie.

…

* * *

**N/A: **¿Ves Emily, no seas tan celosa? No sabía que sudadera de Arthur darle a Emily, pensé en una negra normal pero sería muy nerd. Pensé en que Arthur es fanático del fútbol, pero no sabía que equipo. Busqué alguna que fuera negra y me gustó personalmente la del MU. No tomen mucho esto en cuenta de qué equipo es y blablablá. Esperemos que Emily no esté lanzándole a Arthur sus calzones xD

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo. ¡Bye!


	28. XXVIII

**Notas:** Abajo digo todo.

* * *

**XXVIII**

Vladimir fue el primero en llegar a la casa de su buen amigo Arthur, muy alegre en no dejar en paz a Emily con sacarle celos con Arthur. Estuvieron a punto de golpearse, gracias al poder de la magia, Arthur los detuvo y le pidió al rumano que no siguiera con sus juegos, de verdad Emily lo iba a golpear, y ser golpeado por ella no es lindo, golpeaba más fuerte que Elizaveta.

Después llegaron Sakura y Gilbert.

Todos se instalaron afuera, en el patio trasero de la casa. Apagaron todas las luces del lugar y Emily se tensó un poco, no tenía buen presentimiento, mucho menos con la fogata y la música de terror que colocó Vladimir desde su teléfono. La chica se preguntaba cómo alguien como él guardaba esa clase de música, ¡daba miedo! No deseaba escuchar historias de terror, no le agradaban, pero no se podrían a llorar ni a asustarse enfrente de todos, menos al frente del amigo vampírico de Arthur. Sería valiente, sea como sea, aunque una vez escuchó de Arthur de que Vladimir era genial contando historias de miedo.

La música era horrible. Habían mezcla de gritos, pianos y violines tétricos con puertas abrirse y cerrarse. Si tan sólo fuera únicamente la historia, no tendría miedo, ¡pero la música que la acompañaba horriblemente!

Todos estaban concentrados con la voz de Vladimir. Su rostro había cambiado, no sonreía, estaba serio, mostrando los sentimientos de cada escena. Emily sólo quería correr, sobre todo cuando él dijo que le sucedió a la prima de su amiga de Rumania.

Llegando al final del relato, Emily gritó. No podía más, simplemente no podía, hoy no dormiría.

Arthur le pidió a Vladimir que frenara, él también tenía un poco de miedo, pero ver a Emily cubriéndose la cara, era demasiado, ni Sakura estaba tan así. Le acarició la espalda. Vladimir le preguntó si era miedosa, Arthur le dijo que sí, que se comportaba como una niñita y la niñita le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Dolió.

Luego apareció Scott asomándose afuera. Llamó a Arthur, y lo encaró a que no trajera a su novia, sabía cómo se ponía su madre. ¿Qué quería? ¿Matarla? Obviamente que no. Arthur trató de tranquilizar a su hermano mayor, su madre regresaría en una hora más, y en un par de minutos dejaría a Emily en casa, no debía ponerse tan paranoico, tenía todo calculado. No era estúpido.

Después de unos minutos, Sakura, Vladimir y Gilbert se despidieron. Emily fue la siguiente con su mano entrelazada con la de Arthur, bajo la noche y luces que alumbraban las calles. Detuvieron el paso justo en la esquina que daba con la casa de Emily. Ella le preguntó cuánto quedaba para entrar, según la hora estimada que le dijo a su papá por teléfono. Faltaban quince minutos. Esos quince minutos Emily los aprovecharía abrazando a Arthur. No deseaba entrar a casa, era más cómodo y tibio el cuerpo de su británico, tan relajante. Se alejó de él, y le pidió que marcara su número de teléfono celular. Arthur no comprendía para qué, a lo que Emily le ordenó que lo hiciera. De repente, el móvil de la americana comenzó a sonar _"Oh! Darling"_, asombrando a Arthur.

―Lo cambié ―dijo Emily, cortando la llamada del rubio―. Así sabré que me llamas tú, no con la de Sex Pistols, porque antes te odiaba.

― ¿Y ahora me odias? ―arqueó una ceja, viendo la sonrisa de Emily, confirmando que no, pero sí por tratarla de niñita durante el cuento de terror de Vladimir― Deberías acariciarme el estómago por tu golpiza.

―Tú empezaste ―frunció el ceño y los labios, cambiándolos a acercarse a Arthur, a su boca―. ¡No te quiero dejar! ―empezó su dilema de entrar o no a su casa, colgándose el cuello del chico que le obligaba a entrar sí o sí, sin soltar su peluche de regalo ni su compra. Ya era tarde, la temperatura bajaba. Que se enfermase otra vez no era gracioso.

Emily lo soltó y le dijo a Arthur que se volteara. Arthur levantó una ceja e hizo caso, sintiendo una palmada en sus glúteos. Giró de regreso, ruborizado.

―Al fin tuve la oportunidad tan soñada ―sonrió juguetona haciendo sentir a Kirkland de bajo nivel, pensando que también era su turno, pero Emily no era tonta, ella se negó, no voltearía, al menos no por el momento―. Yo te daré permiso, ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda que sigo siendo menor de edad, y tú eres mayor, por lo tanto poseo el poder de denunciarte.

―No necesito permiso de-

Arthur cerró la boca. Si le decía eso a Emily, se pondría a discutir a mitad de la calle llamando la atención de los vecinos y de su padre. Y si el señor Jones se enteraba que la discusión era por darse palmaditas suaves en los glúteos, lo castraría, y la idea de Emily con denunciarle por abuso a menor de edad, no era un juego. Sabía que Emily jugaría con él. Y un buen consejo, era decirle que _"Sí" _a todo a las mujeres, claro que si no son de gran importancia mundial.

―Sí, mi amor, sí. Lo que usted diga. ―con su respuesta, estaba salvado.

De regreso a casa, su madre no llegaba aún, se dio el tiempo de buscar a Scott en la habitación del segundo piso del hogar. Tocó la puerta antes de entrar, fue permitido a dar pasos adelante, sentándose en un taburete frente a la cama del mayor, dónde el mismo yacía.

Arthur se cruzó de brazos y respiró profundo.

―Sé que me evades cuando tocó el tema, pero te molestaré todos los días si es necesario con tal de quitarte las palabras. Ahora responde, ¿qué le ocurre a mamá con Emily? Sé que sabes algo y no me lo quieres decir.

― ¿Sabías que hay situaciones que prefieres no saber? ―dijo, y Arthur sentía que no estaba siendo serio, diciéndoselo directamente― Estoy siendo serio.

―No lo pareces. ¿Me vas a decir, sí o no? ―no quería perder la paciencia, pero si las cosas seguían con este rumbo, la perdería.

Scott lo miró de reojo, pensando muy bien antes de provocar lo peor en la familia Kirkland. No podía decirle las razones por la cual su madre no deseaba ver el rostro de Emily, pero si era cierto _aquello_, Arthur no podía estar con Emily. Y si no era cierto _aquello_, no habría problemas de estar juntos, no obstante, su madre continuaría con el rechazo hacia la gringa. Bien, no le quedaba nada más que hacer, sólo tomar una respuesta satisfactoria para su mocoso hermano.

―Te lo diré, si las cosas empeoran ―con eso no bastaba para Arthur, lo dejaba más confundido, queriendo más información―. Si veo que la relación entre tú y la gringa empeora según lo que es para mí, tendré que intervenir, o acabarás llorando en un manicomio.

― ¿Es tan…grave? ―se sentía nervioso, desconcertado por tratar de adivinar lo que sucedía. Sabía que Scott sabía algo al respecto, y quedarse así con esas respuestas al aire, no le servían. Drásticamente se puso de pie― ¿Qué ésta pasando? ―estaba relacionado con Emily, ya comenzaba tener miedo.

El de cabellos coloridos se levantó de la cama, quedando frente al menor. Debía terminar con las respuestas sin dejarlo en pedir más.

―Arthur ―cerró los ojos―, sé que te he tratado mal, pero al menos confía en tu hermano mayor. Sé lo que estoy haciendo, y lo único que te puedo decir, es que no le digas a mamá que aún sigues con la gringa, ni mucho menos la muestres frente a ella ―Arthur quiso protestar, pero fue interrumpido―. No la pongas más histérica, por su bien y por la edad que tiene. Sólo te diré la verdad si las cosas empeoran, pero por el momento todo va bien, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

― ¿Qué…qué verdad? ―tartamudeó.

―Preferirías no saberla. ―estiró los labios en un línea recta, comprimiendo. Era cierto, ni él hubiera preferido saberla. Sin embargo, él estuvo ahí, escuchando todo cuando tenía apenas quince años.

Agudizó la respiración, era lo mejor que pudo decir para Arthur. Únicamente intervendría si las cosas se salen se control, como por ejemplo, si esos dos siguen saliendo más de un año.

Esa verdad, sea cierta o no, destrozaría a Arthur.

.

.

.

Emily Jones está agotada, desearía poder ir a sentarse por lo menos cinco minutos, sus pies ya no pueden más, pero ya falta poco para el final de su turno, sólo debe entregar una bandeja a una de las mesas del fondo. Esto de trabajar en un local de comida rápida, le era fascinante, al principio, todo por juntar dinero para el viaje a Inglaterra, y si es que su padre le da el permiso. Si no llega hacer así, bueno, al menos tendría el dinero para comprarse una mochila nueva para la universidad. Suspira, universidad. Arthur ya eligió la suya, quedarían bastante lejos, ¡demasiado lejos! Pero es su sueño estudiar Literatura Inglesa, pero en la Universidad de Virginia también cuenta con esa carrera. ¿Por qué Arthur tiene que irse a Old Dominion University, en Norfolk?

No es el momento para reprimirse, después verían la forma de cómo juntarse los fines de semanas.

Regresa al trabajo y tranquilamente lleva el pedido, no quiere derramar nada, pero ya es toda una experta. Los primeros días fueron un desastre pero todo está en la muñeca. Mira al frente, en la mesa sólo hay una chica de cabello marrón claro, con unos fascinantes ojos, un color inusual que sólo creyó ver sólo en su hermana; son violetas. Cuando ve a esos colores, la chica le da una sonrisa encantadora.

Emily se siente un poco intimidada, la joven adolescente la observa de pies a cabeza, rematando en sus orbes azules. La extraña le guiña un ojo. ¿Le guiñó? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

― ¿Por qué no me haces compañía, señorita Emily?

¿Cómo es que sabe su nombre? Esto es peligroso, pero ridículamente recuerda que tiene una pequeña piocha con su nombre. Es idiota, tanto así que le sonríe.

―Aún estoy en turno. ―¿por qué diablos le está contestando? Ni ella se entiende.

― ¿En cuánto sale, señorita Emily? No me gusta comer sola y usted parece ser buena compañía y por supuesto yo invito. ―la chica le regala una enorme sonrisa. Emily comprende perfectamente, a ella tampoco le gusta comer sola menos en un local, pero debe negarse a la invitación de su nueva amiga.

―Me encantaría, pero me vendrán a buscar apenas termine mi turno. ―no quiere sonar mal, sin embargo se siente un poco acosada.

― ¿Su novio? ―pregunta un poco alarmada.

―Sí, él viene a buscarme. ―curva los labios suavemente. Tan sólo imaginarse a su caballero a buscarla, es para sonreír.

―Que lastima ―dice la chica algo desanimada, dejando confundida a la rubia―. Disculpa que te moleste nuevamente, señorita Emily, pero ¿sabes la dirección de la escuela Thomas Jefferson High School?

Emily, sin pensarlo mucho, le indica dónde está la escuela, y algunos puntos de referencias para que no se pierda. Debe tener algún pariente, después de todo se acerca la graduación.

Posteriormente del incomodo momento para ella, dejó una que otras bandejas por el lugar y tomar uno que otro pedido, sintiendo que la chica extraña la observa de un lado a otro, y cada vez que se encuentra con su mirada, ésta le guiña un ojo o le regala una sonrisa. Emily llega a la conclusión que es rara.

Cuando al fin termina su turno, se cambia rápidamente. Arthur vendrá a buscarla, así que se dirige a toda aprisa afuera, despidiéndose de sus compañeros y de su jefe, y corre a la salida.

Ahí está su chico lindo, apoyado en su moto. Ahora entiende por qué todas las chicas parecen derretirse ante cualquier chico en moto, pero el suyo es mucho más sexy, sobre todo cuando se toca el cabello para peinarlo, mas sólo logra dejar más desordenadas las hebras rubias. Cuando su británico la ve, le da una sonrisa que está segura que derritieron los huesos de sus piernas.

Corre a él como de costumbre, y le da un casto beso en los labios, de los pocos que se dan al avanzar los días. De casto ya no hay casi nada, le gustaría abrazarlo y comerle toda la boca.

Arthur le pregunta por su día, mientras le pasa el casco para ir a dejarla a casa.

No sabe cómo ni cuándo Arthur se pone tan pálido, mirando tras de ella; perdido. Y ella, todavía sin terminar de abrocharse el protector de su cabeza, él le ordena subir a la moto. ¿Qué sucede?

―Arthur, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿cómo estás? ―Emily escucha el cordial saludo de la misma chica que estuvo atendiendo en el local, que le da un abrazo a su novio. ¿Esos dos se conocen? Por lo que ven sus ojos azules, Arthur parece alarmado y nervioso.

―Bien y ¿tú, Françoise? ―contesta consternado y se separa rápidamente de la castaña, intentando ver sobre su hombro las expresiones de Emily, debe estar confundida.

¡Pues, claro! ¿Quién es esta chica que abraza como si nada a su ogro? Oh no, no puede ser la ex, ¿verdad? Porque ella es preciosa, es muy elegante y delicada en su forma de moverse. De seguro es otra pariente de Arthur.

―Muy bien ―la castaña responde entusiasmada, dirigiendo su mirada a Emily―. ¿No me digas que esta preciosura de chica es tu actual novia? ―sonríe y le guiña nuevamente a la americana, desorientando a Arthur por esa actitud― Tienes muy buen gusto, no es justo.

No entiende nada, menos él, y prefiere terminar la situación incómoda, antes de que Emily comience a enojarse y a patalear.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Françoise? ―Arthur cambia el tono, más frío.

―Necesito hablar contigo, es algo importante para mí. Ya sabes cómo terminamos y necesito cerrar bien el capítulo. ―le dice con una sonrisa.

Como temía, esa tal Françoise es la ex-novia de su Arthur. ¿Por qué el universo está en contra de su felicidad y le envía un nuevo problema? ¿Y si ella viene a buscar a Arthur nuevamente? No se encuentra segura si puede combatir contra ella, porque viéndolos juntos parecen ser perfectos.

Arthur es un chico con clase, muy amable –cuando quiere-, es muy elegante y guapo, es inteligente y cuando sonríe es algo alucinante. La muchacha que se llama Françoise parece ser ideal para él, es alta y con un buen cuerpo, su cabello es marrón y largo, peinado finamente en un tomate, jugando muy bien con sus ojos, que son hermosos con esas largas pestañas, además tiene movimientos distinguidos. Es una chica con clase y muy educada.

Los dos son elegantes, la chica se peina bien, ¿y ella qué? Sólo es un espantapájaros y es un desastre en la vida. Arthur siempre le dice eso, es torpe y terca. Es una campesina. Le gustaría ser hombre para no tener estos problemas, pero quizás tendría un rizo levantado que jamás lograría bajar. Reza para que Superman baje y se la lleve a otro planeta, para vivir en paz.

¿Qué debe hacer? De repente parece que se perdió en sus pensamientos y Arthur ya se está acomodando delante de ella para poder irse, mientras la tal Françoise camina con un paso coqueto por la acera.

Se perdió, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

.

Ya afuera de su casa, Arthur no dice nada, sólo mira la motocicleta. Tal vez debería empezar ella hablar, pero no se siente lo suficiente valiente.

Su mente llega la petición de hablar.

― ¿Vas hablar con ella? ―pregunta en un murmullo.

―No creo tener opción, insistirá hasta que acepte. ―responde encogiéndose de hombros.

―Pero… ¿ella es tu ex, verdad? ―no quiere ponerse celosa sin justificación, aunque ella se da cuenta que es muy despistada. Armó una no-terminada escena de celos por la prima de Arthur, creyendo que era su ex, y ahora aparece la verdadera y ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

―Sí ―es la escueta respuesta del británico―. Pero no te preocupes, confía en mí. ―le dice besándola en los labios.

Finalmente, Emily no fue capaz de dormir bien esa noche, ¿cómo quiere que no se preocupe si esa es la primera chica de la cual Arthur sintió algo especial? Es su primera novia y quizás qué cosas fue las que hicieron, y ahora ella quiere hablar con él de quizás qué cosa para cerrar un capítulo. ¿Y si se lo quiere llevar?

_Meg, ojalá estuvieras aquí._

.

.

.

Han pasado varios días desde su encuentro con "Françoise" en el local, no ha sido capaz de dejar de pensar en otra cosa más de la conversación que tendrán esos dos. Se encuentra demasiado estresada pensando en todo esto.

Con toda su voluntad en la escuela, le preguntó a Vladimir qué pensaba de ello, ya que no debería pensar mal del rumano –pero él es demasiado cariñoso con su Arthur-. Lo único que logró, fue que le hiciera una escena de celos, reclamándole que esa Françoise le quitaría a su Arthur, pero por alguna razón de repente los dos comenzaron a reír. Aun así, Vladimir sabe algo que ella no, y sólo la escena fue una broma de ellos.

También le contó a Elizaveta, recibiendo el consejo de no estresarse, que nada malo pasaría, que debía confiar en Arthur. A Emily le encantaría que todo fuera tan fácil como la húngara lo plantea. Y finalmente le revela todos sus miedos a Sakura, quien la escuchó atentamente en todo su parloteo con pucheros y todo, pero le dijo nuevamente que está plantando un montón de dudas en un lugar en donde no debía, y que hablara al respecto con su novio.

Con el consejo de Sakura, habló con Arthur al salir de la escuela, yendo a un lugar tranquilo, sentados en las bancas de madera. El británico sostiene la cabeza de la rubia sobre su hombro, acariciándole el cabello. Todo esto de Françoise le ha traído incertidumbres.

―Emily, confía en mí, no va pasar nada de lo que piensas, entre Françoise y yo terminó. ―le dice para tranquilizarla.

― ¿Pero si ella quiere volver contigo? ―la verdad eso es lo que le da más miedo, y se siente desconocida para sí misma, en vez de sentir miedo, debía pelear por Arthur.

―No, no es para eso, Françoise sabe que te tengo a ti como novia, además ella no es de esa forma, así que no te preocupes. ―le repite, pero sabe que no la convence del todo.

―Uhm.

―¿Uhm, qué?

―Uhm, eso.

―Emily...

― ¿Uhm?

― ¿Alguna vez te he mentido? ―hace la pregunta y Emily aleja la cabeza, incorporándose para mirarlo.

―Una vez ―eso sorprende al inglés―, me dijiste que existían las hamburguesas de mermelada de uva con galletas de vainilla, bañadas en chocolate negro, exportadas desde la galaxia de Andrómeda. Era mentira, y tuve que buscar por todos los McDonald's de la cuidad. Fue vergonzoso.

Aquella vez fue divertida, pero Arthur no quiere desviarse del tema. Le manifiesta que se tornara seria.

―No, nunca.

― ¿Alguna vez he hecho algo que te haga desconfiar?

―Tampoco.

― ¿Entonces? No seas boba ―la abraza del hombro y la acerca― Me debes tener confianza, después te contaré todo lo que pasó. ¿Sí?

― ¿Cuándo te juntarás con ella?

―Mañana.

―Quería pasar el día contigo, ogro. ―dice y se aferra a él, su sábado se perderá encerrada en casa, con los nervios de punta sin nada más que pensar, y jugando con su consola de videojuegos para aliviar su grado alto de estrés y preocupaciones.

Arthur le mencionó una vez más, que no debe preocuparse, que disfrute su día, cuando termine la junta, la iría a ver a casa. Además, la tarde en que vio a Françoise, no sintió nada, sólo un escalofrío de encontrarse de nuevo, pero nada más.

Emily le creía, sin embargo, esa sensación de la primera vez que salieron como pareja, volvió otra vez. Arthur le estaba escondiendo algo, pero no sabía qué.

.

.

.

Al medio día del día siguiente...

―Llegas a tiempo, como siempre. ―Françoise llega al café donde los dos se pusieron de acuerdo. Arthur ya yace sentado desde hace cinco minutos, viendo a la francesa sentarse al frente.

―Vamos directo al grano: ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? ―deja la cuchara pequeña a un lado con la que revolvía su té. De verdad no quiere ser cortante pero, si no se apresura en terminar, Emily se pondrá aún más celosa. Le dio su palabra que la iría a ver después de la junta.

―Bien, bien, lo haremos como quieras ―no se toma prisa, de todos modos intentará ser precisa, dando un sorbo a su café―. Verás, después de la manera en la cual terminamos, me dediqué a pensar un poco, y hablando con Antonio y Gilbert me di cuenta de algo. Y de lo que me di cuenta es lo que quiero hablar contigo.

―Eres exasperante, ve directo al grano. ―le molesta cuando se da vuelta en un punto, y está seguro que sólo lo hace para desquiciarlo.

―Claro,_ mon ami, _es simple. Cuando ocurrió todo nuestro rompimiento no me dolió tanto como debería, ya sabes, fue como perder a un amigo no muy cercano, pero no como perder al amor de tu vida. Después de eso fui un tiempo a Francia, a ver a mi familia y aclarar un poco el caldero de pensamientos inquietantes. ―responde calmadamente.

― ¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste? ―levanta una ceja. Se conocen hace demasiado tiempo, así que de alguna forma le importa todo lo que diga la francesa, que de repente y extrañamente inusual en ella, se ruboriza tocándose los labios. Ojalá fuera Emily tocándose los labios.

―Es un poco vergonzoso comentárselo a quien fue tu novio, pero quiero que lo sepas ―respira hondo―. Verás, a mi me gustan las mujeres, al parecer soy lesbiana o bisexual como insiste Gilbo, pero me gustan las mujeres. En realidad encontré a tu novia una chica encantadora e inocente que me encantaría tener para mí, pero resulta que es tuya, así que al parecer querido, tenemos el mismo gusto. ―sonríe.

Arthur, casi escupe su querido té después de tal confesión. ¿Su antigua novia siente atracción por las mujeres? ¿Trató de ligarse a **su **Emily? Eso es lo que más le impacta de todo.

―Por supuesto ―¡y para variar acierta!―, ya sabes, tiene unos pechos preciosos y una sonrisa encantadora. ―sonríe mordaz.

― ¿Para eso fuiste a Inglaterra? ―toma otro camino antes de que terminen hablando de gustos de pechos, recuerda que el rumano algo le comentó.

―_Oui. _Antonio me dijo que estabas en Inglaterra, siempre te quedas un periodo largo cuando te juntas con tu familia, así que fui… ya sabes, Francia e Inglaterra están a un paso. Entonces, fui para hablar de esto contigo, para que no te sientas culpable y volviéramos a ser amigos, ¿me entiendes? No es lo mismo ver revistas porno con Gilbert y Antonio, no aprecian correctamente a una preciosa rubia con rebosantes pechos como lo hacemos tú y yo. ―guiña un ojo y sacude el flequillo sobre su mejilla derecha.

―No aprecio ver ese tipo de cosas contigo. ―y aunque tomó otro camino, llegan a esa parte de la conversación que intentó omitir. Rayos, y tiene que sonrojarse.

―Claro que sí, _mon cher._ Tu novia es _pechocha_ ―no hace desaparecer lo sonriente y pícara que es―. Te mueres por saber las cosas que haríamos juntas, ¿no?

―No me interesa. ―dice tajante, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando fijamente y fruncido a la gala. Los dos se miran directamente, ella sabe que Arthur se muere por dentro y se imagina toda una escena. Arthur se siente realmente incómodo y desvía la vista, desnudando en su rostro el color rojo.

― ¡Por dentro te mueres de la curiosidad! ―estalla de la risa y se burla de él― Tranquilo Arthur, nosotros podremos juntar a ver la filosofía de aquellas revistas debajo de tu cama, también hago lo mismo.

―Ya dije que no me interesa. ―¿qué parte de no querer, no entiende? Es peor que un hombre...

―Bueno ―Françoise decide retomar la plática―, en Inglaterra me encontré con Vladimir, como siempre una dulzura hablar con él. Tomamos unas cuantas copas y me dijo que te comentaría que quería hablar contigo.

―Sí, me lo comentó. Espera un momento ¿Vlad sabía lo que me querías decir? ―si es así, quemaría la colección de libros del imbécil.

―Se lo comenté, pero no con las palabras exactas. Nunca fuimos muy cercanos. ―responde con voz cantarina y con su acento francés bien marcado. La colección de Vladimir se salvó esta vez.

Arthur, hace una mueca y crea un murmullo, confundido con todo lo oído. Suspira, y la fémina le pide su opinión al respecto.

― ¿Qué te puedo decir? Ahora estoy perplejo y algo perdido; que trataras de ligar a Emily, lo del porno y eso, me siento incluso utilizado cuando salíamos. ―se rasca la cabellera un poco más calmado y sonriéndole a la francesa.

―Me alegra que habláramos, de alguna forma quiero conseguir nuevamente tu amistad y sobre todo quiero ser la primera en saber cuándo termines con Emily, para ir tras ella. ―es completamente sincera, guiñándole el ojo.

―No la soltaré, búscate a otra ―frunce el ceño y curca los labios, y una duda le surge―. ¿No has tenido pareja? ¿Cómo puedes ser lesbiana si no has salido con alguien?

―Salí un tiempo con una chica, no me agradó al conocerla bien, era violenta y poco amorosa.

―Emily es violenta.

― ¿En serio? ―se sorprende y Arthur acierta― Se ve muy dulce.

―Desde que la conocí molestándola, se la ha pasado golpeándome. La última vez fue hace unas semanas, me golpeó en el estómago. ―hasta el dolor lo recuerda, viendo que Françoise apoya su cabeza sobre sus manos

―Cuéntame cómo la conociste ―le interesa saber la historia, es una apasionante del romance. Como dice ella, todos deben tener amor, así que escucha atentamente la voz de Arthur―. Que malo fuiste con ella pero, rara forma de formalizar una relación. No fue como yo, entregándote una carta de amor, ¿recuerdas? Debí violarte en vez de darte una carta.

― ¿Violarme? ―no se horroriza, pero se desorienta.

― ¿Sabes? Hay métodos heterosexuales para estimular al hombre por det-

―Cállate ―le corta de inmediato, intentando calmarse. De lo que recuerda de ella, era amorosa, pero no pervertida. La estadía en Francia debió perturbarla―. ¿Sigues siendo tan controversial?

―_Oui _―confirma, y queda en silencio fijándose en el inglés―. Arthur, hablando en serio, Emily es linda.

―Gracias.

―Te quiere una gran cantidad, no la hagas sufrir ―baja un poco la voz y Arthur baja la mirada, tensándose―. ¿Sabe por qué terminamos? ―el chico niega con la cabeza― ¿Se lo dirás?

―No tiene por qué saberlo, es pasado.

―Es mejor que lo sepa antes de enterarse por terceros. Están Antonio y Gilbert.

―Ellos saben que no pueden hablar, no le dirán nada, y si ella lo sabe, se alejaría de mí.

―Como quieras Arthur, pero no repitas lo que tú y yo sabemos ―menciona, viéndolo acertar y mirar a otra parte―. Oye, ¿y conoces a una chica que me puedas presentar? Me siento solita~.

Arthur endereza la cabeza al enfrente, marcando una sonrisa. ¿Françoise Bonnefoy quiere una pareja? Al menos las chicas que conocen y son cercanas al él, no están libres.

Françoise pregunta por Sakura, aunque no sea de su tipo, la encuentra demasiada niña y poco inocente a pesar de ocultarlo. Sakura e Elizaveta son peligrosas juntas, ambas son más perversas que ella. Bueno, Arthur le comenta que Sakura está saliendo con un chico griego, no llevan mucho, pero está ocupada. Luego ella pregunta por las gemelas Vargas, también las dos están saliendo, y era más que obvio que Chiara acabaría al lado de Antonio... Vaya que Antonio tuvo paciencia, y con Dacía, sale con el hermano menor de Gilbert. ¿Así que, Gilbert tiene cuñada?

Extraña a esos dos idiotas, el germano y el español, se pregunta cuánto han cambiado física y psicológicamente.

Antonio ha madurado un poco, y en lo físico sigue igual. En cambio Gilbert, ni los fármacos pueden disminuir su narcisismo.

¿Y qué hay de Elizaveta? ¿Ella está soltera, cierto?

Arthur dice que no, también tiene pareja.

―No me digas, ¿con Gilbo? Sabía que entre esos dos había algo más que mandarse bullying mutuamente.

―No está con Gilbert ―informa, sorprendiéndola―, sale con un chico austriaco. No le veo mucho futuro, le doy dos meses y terminarán.

―Siempre tan motivador por la vida, _mon amour. _―da un sarcasmo, continuando con su interés de saber más de sus amigos. Después le hará una visita a Gilbert, y sanarle el pobre corazón.

Se quedaron hablando un buen rato, y Arthur se tuvo que ir cumpliendo la promesa de contarle a una desesperada Emily todo lo que pasó, al menos en parte. Sabe que tiene hacerle caer en ese cráneo duro, que Françoise y él ya son historia antigua.

Se acomodaron en el patio trasero de la casa de la americana, cerca de la ventana donde el señor Jones puede poner un ojo sobre ellos, y que nana Esther lo esté jalando para alejarlo.

Arthur se sorprende porque Emily trae puesta su sudadera del Manchester que le regaló. ¿Por qué las mujeres se ven tan bien con las prendas de uno? Bueno, ese no es tema de momento, si no, las preguntas de Emily.

― ¿Y de qué hablaron? ―le pica todo el cuerpo por saber, vivir su día tranquila no fue fácil, ni siquiera lo fue. ¡No quiere que Arthur se aleje!

―Mi querida y muy ingenua Emily, Françoise y yo nos conocemos de años, fuimos novios por una cosa de momento, no duró tanto como crees, además Françoise tiene puesto un ojo en ti. ―surca los labios y ve que la rubia lo mira algo perdida, entendiendo en su cabeza, que ese ojo puesto en ella, es para estar segura si es buena novia con Arthur para luego planear un plan malvado.

Si es así... ¡Entonces tendrá que pelear!

―Emily ―Kirkland la hace reaccionar, sacándola de sus ideas absurdas, las cuales él las leyó―, a Françoise le gustan las mujeres, y según parece tenemos el mismo gusto según ella ―se entretiene ver a Emily abrir los ojos de par a par, ruborizándose. Debió desconcertarla más―. Ella quería hablar de eso y que volviéramos hacer amigos. Nunca te lo conté, pero Françoise y yo nos conocemos de años, ella es un año mayor que nosotros, se tomó este año sabático y estuvo con su familia en Francia. Es uña y mugre de Antonio y Gilbert.

― ¿Nada más?

―Nada más.

― ¿Y no sentiste nada?

―Sí ―confirma e incómoda a la estadounidense―, celos porque quiso ligar contigo. Para la próxima vez, cuando vuelvas a trabajar, ten más cuidado.

―Aish, a ti también te miran en el trabajo, ¿crees que no me di cuenta como esas pelirrojas teñidas te miraban el trasero al dejarles la cuenta? ―eso sucedió la semana pasada― Apuesto que te veían vestido con una corbata negra y un paño cubriéndote sólo adelante, ¡sin llevar calzoncillos!

―No vayas a comer a mi trabajo. ―le da la solución y pone los ojos blancos por las ideas megaimaginativas de Emily. ¿Él, en paños menores? Ni aunque estuviera borracho.

―Tengo que vigilarte. Tú eres mío ―hace un mohín y lo abraza―. Siempre peleamos por tonteras, nunca hemos tenido una discusión fuerte. Esta debió haber sido la mejor ocasión.

―No me sentiría bien tener una discusión. ―dice sincero, enredando su dedo índice en las hebras de su novia, que al menos parece ser que se ha olvidado de la francesa. Es lo mejor, no tocaría el tema, ni hablaría de ella en su presencia. La mantendría calmada, pero Emily no pudo estarlo. No se tragaba que la francesa es lesbiana, claro que existen ciertas actitudes extrañas al conocerla.

No está segura, no sabe si creerle a Arthur todo lo que le dijo de Françoise, aún no se quitan los miedos de que sólo vienen a quitarle a Arthur. En la escuela, decide que debe hablar con ella de mujer a mujer, mas no quiere que el británico se entere. Ella misma irá a enfrentar a la arpía que quiere alejarlo de ella, por si sola.

Tiene que pedirle a alguien que le ayude contactar a la francesa, tacha a Sakura y a Vladimir de su lista, ya que está segura que le dirán que debe hablar con Arthur, además Vladimir todavía le da mala espina, y por lo que dijo su rubio ogro, "Françoise" es muy amiga de Antonio y Gilbert. Debe hablar con alguno de los dos, eligiendo a Antonio. Está segura que como romántico empedernido la ayudará.

Lo localiza en el patio, junto a Chiara. No quiere interrumpir, pero es urgente. No cree que la italiana le diga algo a Arthur sobre sus ideas con la francesa. Procede acercase animadamente a ellos.

Saluda con una brillante sonrisa, siendo correspondida por los dos, claro que uno más feliz que el otro. Emily le dice enseguida a Antonio que conoció a Françoise y que necesita pedirle un gran favor: Contactarla, para juntarse, argumentando que la ex de su novio es encantadora, y necesita hacerle una pregunta. Antonio se sorprende y sonríe, le gusta como van las cosas, no van tan mal como creyó al principio. Acierta con la cabeza y llama enseguida a su amiga por el teléfono, pues la vio ayer, y no paraba de discutir sobre si Chiara algún día quedaría libre. En fin, Antonio le pasa el móvil a Emily, para que se pongan de acuerdo, aunque Françoise se desconcierta. Si la rubia tiene tantas preguntas, ¿por qué no las habla con Arthur? Bueno, según Emily, desea saber desde su opinión y perspectiva, no puede decirle para que es realmente, quizás se negaría a charlar.

Entonces, quedan en el café cerca de la estación, en quince minutos después de terminar las clases. Emily agradece a la francesa y le devuelve el teléfono a Antonio, también dando las gracias. Luego se marcha en vista de la joven pareja.

―Será mejor no comentarle nada de esto a Arthur. ―menciona Chiara observando sin expresión a Antonio.

―Me parece lo mejor, amor. ―sonríe sin preocupación, porque todo saldrá bien, y no resultó lo peor. Abraza a Chiara, a pesar que a ella no le agradan los abrazos en público.

.

.

Se escapó de Arthur al salir de la escuela, le dijo una pequeña mentira piadosa para poder ir a ver a la francesa, algo sin importancia. Fue corriendo a la cafetería indicada para poder aclarar las cosas y que esta mujer se aleje de su hombre. **Su **hombre. Sólo ella puede golpearlo, amenazarlo de muerte, apretarle los puntos negros de la nariz y agarrarle las nalgas. Nadie más.

Y ahí, llega recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, visualizando a Françoise. Se acerca, saluda sonriente y toma asiento. La señorita Bonnefoy le ofrece cualquier infusión para beber, ella invita, y le guiña un ojo, desconcertando a Emily. Vamos, quizás es muy amorosa, lo de ser lesbiana es únicamente para ocultar sus dobles intenciones con Arthur.

Se encuentra un poco nerviosa, pero debe armarse de valor y luchar por su británico. No iba a ser Superman dejando a su amada con un hijo. Maldita película de su regreso...

Luego, la taza de café aparece frente a Emily. Es hora de comenzar.

―Dígame señorita Emily, ¿cómo puedo ayudar? ―empieza ella, con una suave sonrisa mientras coloca sus manos en el mentón.

―Quiero saber para qué querías hablar con Arthur.

Françoise la mira con una mirada apreciativa. _"Me gustan las chicas directas_", añade curvando los labios de medio lado, que Emily Jones está segura que mataría a muchos chicos.

―_Oh, mon ami_. Fue una conversación corta en realidad, sólo le dije que no se sintiera culpable por la forma de romper nuestra corta relación, quería recuperar nuestra amistad y recordamos un poco de los buenos tiempos. Eso sería en gran resumen.

―No estás respondiendo, ¿qué es lo que quieres de él? ―sin darse cuenta levanta la voz, tal vez entiende un poco a Arthur cuando ella lo hace exasperar.

―Sólo recuperar su amistad ―huele como la americana de al frente formula ideas equívocas, lo más probable es que Arthur no sabe nada de la junta―. Señorita, no te preocupes, no vengo a quitarte a tu hombre, no me interesan los hombres, me gustan más las rubias de grandes pechos y sonrisas encantadoras, aunque pensándolo un poco las chicas tímidas son más de mi tipo. ―la sonrisa de la francesa se ensancha.

Emily no sabe qué decir de todos los escenario que pensó, nunca previó uno como este. ¿Está bromeando o es la verdad?

―_Mademoiselle Emily_, en términos generales soy lesbiana, no me interesa Arthur de una forma sentimental, quizás en ese tiempo confundí ese parámetro de hermandad con amor, y por eso tal vez las cosas terminaron como terminaron. ―le confiesa lo más posible, no quiere tener conflictos cuando no se ha metido. Respira hondo, esperando la respuesta de la misurence.

Emily baja un poco el rostro, alzando los orbes. Entiende y le cree.

―De verdad, lo siento si interpreté mal las cosas, es sólo que pensé que tú… querías bueno, ya sabes. ―dice sonrojándose, pero profundamente agradece internamente que sólo es una mala jugada de su mente. Muchas películas de ex-novias recuperando a su ex, es una pesadilla.

―Amor, no te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente ―sonríe tomándole del mentón. Esto la asusta―. No te preocupes, no te besaré, pero sólo esperaré a que Arthur la embarre e iré enseguida tras de ti. ―termina cercando su rostro para pasar a besar su mejilla.

Françoise es muy provocativa e insinuante, Emily agradece tener a Arthur o estaría muy confundida en este momento con ella y su sexualidad. Si creía que Vladimir era muy cercano e insinuante con su novio, se equivocó totalmente, por eso quizás Arthur no se enfada con su amigo, ya que es en broma. Ahora se da cuenta un poco, pero no deja de molestarle.

―Eh, no sé cómo responder, lo siento... yo... ―tartamudea y las mejillas le arden. No puede darle un beso en la mejilla como respuesta...o responder que sí, que cuando termine con Arthur, ella iría donde la francesa.

― ¡Hey! Espera, aún no me rechaces, no he te hecho nada todavía ―hace distancia―, sólo esperaré a que algo pase, estate tranquila ―le informa un poco nerviosa―. Es muy difícil superar el rechazo, así que cuidado querida, sólo hazlo cuando sea real, bien, ¿te parece?

―Lo siento. Sólo es que no sabía cómo responder.

―Está bien, está bien, fue mi culpa de todas formas ―suspira―. Dígame, ¿qué otra cosa puedo ayudarte?

― ¿Cómo es que terminaron tú y Arthur? ―la pregunta del millón se hace visible, pues Arthur no ha respondido tan claro, siempre le dice que todas las relaciones tienen un final, no obstante nunca le ha dicho las razones. De seguro Françoise le dirá.

Ella levanta una ceja con una mirada algo incrédula.

―Arthur ¿no te lo ha dicho? ―cuestionó y Emily niega con la cabeza. Cielos― Señorita Emily, encantada le diría los por qué y los cómo, pero eso es responsabilidad de Arthur y no me quiero entrometer en vuestra relación, después que él te lo diga, podríamos hablar más a fondo sobre eso. ―dibuja una sonrisa dándole una cuota de esperanza a que al menos el londinense esta vez sí le responda.

Después de eso la francesa comenzó a preguntarle a ella por su familia, entre otras cosas más que le parecían interesante y conocer algunas cosas más de Arthur, a lo que más tarde Emily decide darle una sorpresa a su novio, afuera del lugar donde trabaja él. Preguntarle directamente a Françoise fue muy amable, y bastante leal con Arthur.

Arthur, cuando le ve le regala una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas y le besa castamente. Una segunda vez lo continúa Emily, más con un poco de malicia invadiéndole la boca, pasando sus manos por el cuello y acariciándole las desordenadas y rubias hebras cortas. Para Arthur fue sorprendente.

― ¿Y eso?

―Te extrañé.

Posteriormente Arthur la lleva a casa en su moto, entonces se bajan hablando un poco antes de despedirse, y Emily considera que es hora de preguntar antes de que su tiempo juntos termine.

―Arthur, me encontré con Françoise el día de hoy, estuve hablando un rato con ella. ―habla lo más normal, tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo por su más grandes dudas volando en su cabeza. Hará caso a la francesa.

― ¿De qué hablaron? Espero que de mí no, conozco esas lenguas venenosas de las chicas. ―pregunta con algo de humor, sin embargo algo le dice que está algo nervioso por su revelación.

―No mucho de ti en realidad. Ella me comentó lo que vino a decir, y que quería tu amistad. Françoise fue muy amable y no dijo nada malo de ti, le pregunté por qué terminaron, y ella dijo que debías responder tú. Así que, aquí estamos. ¿Por qué terminaron?

No puede creer que su campesina insista tanto con su pasado. Es complicado, y no quiere recordarlo, ¿qué parte no comprende? Antes de explotar y tener control sobre sí, suspira.

―Emily, es algo difícil de decir y es un tema complicado, no deberías estar tan pendiente de esas cosas, sólo terminamos y eso es todo, está en el pasado. ¿Has pensado qué quieres hacer en Inglaterra en las vacaciones? ―sonríe despreocupado y enfatizando sus últimas palabras.

―Arthur, no cambies el tema, de verdad es algo importante para mí, quiero saber todo de ti, y esto es como el gran secreto que tienes. Me hablas de confianza cuando tú no la tienes conmigo. Quiero saber, es sólo eso. Si es difícil para ti, puedo darte cariño. ―simplemente es eso, y para Arthur no hay más remedio que ir a su duda, de esa manera no le preguntará más.

―Está bien, sólo trata de no comentarlo, ¿bien? ―un poco exasperado, la mira directamente y ella acierta atenta―. Nuestra relación estaba bien en ese momento, y hubo una fiesta, no recuerdo bien en dónde, pero la cosa es que fuimos juntos y nos separamos durante un buen rato, y sin querer la encontré más que entusiasmada besando a otro chico. Ella me vio y salió tras de mi tratando de explicarme, pero bueno, tuvimos una discusión y cortamos. Eso es todo lo que tienes que saber. ―termina la historia, algo afligido, claramente no es bueno recordar.

Debió ser difícil vivir aquello.

―Nunca pensé que Françoise sería capaz de hacer algo como eso ―si lo hubiera sabido, no insistiría tanto. Pobre Arthur, nunca fue su intensión incomodarlo. Lo abraza fuertemente, acariciándole la espalda―. Perdón Arthur, no tocaré más el tema, y prometo que nunca haré algo así. Es tan bajo y sucio, en verdad no entiendo cómo alguien puede engañar a la persona que está su lado. ¿Por algo está con esa persona, no? No tiene sentido. Lamento que el karma se le devuelva de otra manera a Françoise. Lo siento, Arthur. ―no está segura de cómo disculparse, únicamente se separa de él. Arthur no articula ninguna palabra, la mira algo contrariado y le besa.

.

.

.

Dos días pasan desde entonces, Emily ha estado más calmada con todo esto de Françoise, no obstante, algo afligida por sacar esos malos recuerdos de su pobre Arthur, ahora lo entiende un poco del por qué le costó tanto admitir sus sentimientos y terminar como novios, quizás lo de Françoise a Arthur le hizo dudar de todas las mujeres... Siempre pasa ese tipo de cosas.

Durante el receso ve a Arthur y a Vladimir hablando en un rincón de los pasillos bastantes animados, no quiere pensar en qué espeluznante debe ser el tema como para que Vladimir esté con una sonrisa macabra. Descarta ir hablar un rato con ellos y dejarlos, Arthur necesita espacio, como ella, no pueden pasar siempre juntos. Sakura debe estar en la sala del periódico escolar o con Heracles, esos dos se ven tan bien juntos... Debería idear una salida de todas las parejas al parque de diversiones, pero...pobre Gilbert, quedaría afuera.

Sin mucho qué hacer, sale un rato al patio y ve a lo lejos a un deprimido Antonio. Eso es raro. Se acerca a él, para acompañarlo y ayudarlo en momentos de necesidad.

― ¿Qué pasa Antonio, por qué tan solo? ―pregunta para hacerse una idea del problema, sentándose a su lado, en una banca.

―Chiara está retrasada con un trabajo, así que ella y Gabriel están trabajando como locos y me echaron de la sala. Según parece soy demasiado ruidoso. ―termina en un lloriqueo, no le gustó que lo sacaran como animal, si querían que se mantuviera en silencio, ¡era cosa de decirlo!

―Pero es sólo por hoy y deben estar muy atrasados. Despreocuparte. ¡Ánimo! ―trata de contagiarle su energía con su sonrisa, entregándole un folleto de su trabajo, el local de comida rápida. Si un día quiere ir.

― ¿Cómo te fue con Fran?

―Oh, muy bien, ella fue muy amable, tuve un buen rato con ella. ―suelta una risilla.

―Fran es muy divertida, aunque a veces puede ser un poco acosadora, pero es muy buena amiga y amable.

―Sólo me cuesta entender cómo terminaron. Arthur me contó, pero no entiendo a Françoise. ―se siente un tanto enfadada con la francesa.

Así que Arthur le contó todo, por suerte Emily no reaccionó tan mal, debieron conversar muy bien y maduramente. No habrá problemas comentar aquel suceso.

―Yo no entiendo a Arthur ―se rasca la cabellera―, el muy idiota debió prever algo así y según él, el alcohol se le fue a la cabeza. Si estaba de esa forma, debió ir a buscarnos para irse a casa, pero no tenía que ponerles las manos encima a una rubia y estar muy enrollado metiendo lengua. Cuando lo vimos fue terrible, Fran salió corriendo, llorando, y Arthur sólo se dio cuenta que estábamos ahí por el grito de Gilbert, mientras yo seguí a Fran. No sé que le habrá dicho Gilbert, pero en menos de un minuto pareció afligido y tratando de hablar con Fran. Fue una noche desastrosa ―termina Antonio mirando algún punto del sitio frente a ellos―. Me hubiera encantado golpear a Arthur hasta reventarlo, nunca vi a Fran tan rota.

― ¿Qué? ―para Emily es nuevo. Se queda estática y perdida, tratando de comprender las versiones. Es la misma historia pero al revés. No puede ser… Antonio no tiene por qué mentirle, además no es su estilo. Arthur no puede haberle mentido, es su novio― Yo...pensé que Françoise le fue infiel...

―Ay no... ―Antonio se siente tremendamente culpable por lo suelta que fue su boca, se siente como el tamaño de un camión lleno de culpabilidad. Arthur le dijo a Emily otra versión, y él metió la pata sin querer. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? De repente, Emily se pone de pie― Emily... ¡Hey, espera!

Emily Jones no quiere llorar, está confundida y demasiado enfada que golpeara cualquiera cosa, y agradece que el receso sea largo. Va a buscar a Arthur a pasos rápidos, teniendo su cuerpo rígido y su expresión fruncida. Arthur y Vladimir siguen en ese rincón del pasillo. Se para frente a ellos, no quiere hacer una escena, así que agarra el brazo de un desconcertado Arthur y lo jala para llegar a algún lugar donde pueda gritarle a su antojo, que es un mentiroso.

Arthur trata de detener el paso, pero la fuerza de Emily es más grande que la suya, no tiene elección. Algo va mal.

―Emily, ¿qué sucede? ―pregunta muy preocupado parando en seco al final del corredor. Emily voltea. Arthur ve hacia atrás y ve Antonio pidiendo con sus ojos disculpas y a Vladimir unos pasos atrás preocupado. El rumano interroga a Antonio de lo que pasa, y Antonio simplemente responde que no debió hablar de lo que él ya sabe.

― ¿Por qué, Arthur? ―Emily lo fulmina con la vista― ¿Por qué rayos me mentiste?

― ¿En...En qué te mentí? ―es mejor ser precavido― Estás algo alterada...

―Ya lo sé todo. Françoise jamás te fue infiel, fuiste tú. Eres un mentiroso.

― ¿Quién demonios te lo dijo? ―arrastró las palabras dándose por su propia cuenta quien fue el traidor― Antonio. ―lo golpearía.

―No fue su intención, se le escapó de su boca, él pensó que hablaba de tu versión. Él no tenía idea, así que no le hagas nada ―explica enseguida, salvando al español, ya que sinceramente él no lo sabía. Pero, sea quién sea que le haya dicho la verdad, le duele la mentira―. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Arthur? Te creí a ciegas, ahora destrozaste mi confianza.

Arthur baja el rostro, levantar la mirada verde no puede hacerlo, ni hablar. Emily se encuentra más que enfadada, sin embargo Arthur no le quiere decir que Antonio dijo la verdad.

―Maldita sea, dime algo. ―el silencio de Arthur la irrita.

―No voy a discutir. ―es lo único que aporta, tenso, muy tenso que rezó por no salir a luz su verdad, porque sabía que Emily terminaría con él y no le creería más. No puede hablar del tema, no quiere perder a Emily. La ama, y no la engañaría. Se muerde un labio.

―Arthur, no me interesa quién le fue infiel a quién, lo que me duele profundamente es que me hayas mentido ―las palabras bajan de tono, haciendo alzar la media mirada verde―. No puedo confiar en ti, si no me dices la verdad.

―No se puede decir la verdad todo el tiempo. ―responde, y tiene razón, Emily no lo niega, sin embargo debió tenerle confianza, ¿qué tan complicado era? ¿No se aman?

―Tú y yo vamos a hablar. ―encara, acercándose más a Arthur, intimidándolo con sus orbes azules tan fruncido que quemarían a cualquiera. Arthur siente la quemadura.

―Después de clases.

―No después de clases, quiero ahora ―ordena, no tiene tiempo para juegos―. Mis ganas de darte una cachetada no se irán por si solas.

―No quiero hablar ahora contigo, Emily. ―no se siente bien, desea que el tiempo retroceda, para evitar esta situación tan afligida. El pecho le duele y de verdad no puede seguir acá, le hace mal. Le hace mal ver a Emily tan enojada, esto va para peor.

Gira sobre su cuerpo, decidiendo marcharse, pero a medio paso, Emily lo frena con el aliento.

― ¡Kirkland! ―exclama, observándole la espalda― Si no hablas ahora conmigo, nuestra relación se acaba aquí.

―Entonces terminamos.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Terminaron! ¡¿Por qué?! Cómanse las uñas, quizás tarde dos semanas en escribirlo, porque tengo una disertación y exámenes finales desde este lunes, pero trataré hacerme tiempo y subirlo el domingo 14. Como ven, la ex de Arthur era nada más y nada menos que Nyo!Francia. A ella la iba a dejar para los capítulos finales, pero decidí darle más acción en estos capítulos. Estaba en duda entre los nombres para ella, "Françoise" o "Marianne", siempre uso la segunda opción, pero esta vez fui por lo obvio.

Y…se acera la graduación para ellos :3

**Respondiendo review's sin cuenta: **

"SpamanoRules": Claro, lo estoy siguiendo, amo a mi bebé fic. De seguro leerás este como 98989787 veces xD

"Ali Banana": Estoy pensando en colocar una vez más a Iván, pero no sé todavía exactamente, para que tu amor explote :3

"Kyary": Hasta ahora eran lindos…

.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. ¡Saludos!


	29. XXIX

**Notas:** Sé que terminaron por una cosa tonta, pero aquí explico mejor todo, y al final del capítulo también.

* * *

**XXIX**

¿Terminaron? ¿Eso es lo que escuchó? Sus extremidades no reciben ninguna información de su cerebro, está estática sin poder hablar, mientras Arthur no voltea, y los otros dos yacen para adentro.

Arthur alza la cabeza y respira con profundidad. No debe hacer esto, él está siendo idiota terminando por algo tan tonto, y por una situación del pasado. No tiene intenciones de terminar con Emily, pero ella lo saca de quicio.

Da la vuelta y camina a pasos rápidos cogiendo la mano de la rubia, yendo a otro lugar donde nadie, pero nadie puede verlos ni oír. Emily solamente oye _"Ven aquí"_ de Arthur, sin entender a dónde van. Entran al cuarto del conserje, y el mayor cierra la puerta, mirando directamente a Emily, que se siente nerviosa y asustada.

―Siento mi reacción, Emily, pero estoy irritado ―dice cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos para calmarse―. Obviamente no quiero terminar contigo, pero tú lo estás buscando con tu actitud. Te dije que no lo comentaras.

―Me mentiste. ―articula, frunciendo el ceño.

―Bien, te mentí ―lo acepta―. Y tú también me mentiste, en ningún momento te encontraste con Fan, tú le pediste que se juntaran.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―se sorprende que lo haya sabido, se suponía que era un secreto.

―Eso no importa ―a Arthur, la voz se le acelera―. Escucha Emily, no siempre te diré la verdad…

―Pero somos novios. ―y ahí va con su perspectiva de ser novios, todo mágico y bonito.

―Los novios se mienten para no dañar a la otra persona ―le explica, al menos parte de las mentiras, son para no dañar, y a veces para dañar―. Sé que es tu primera relación, pero deberías saberlo, no soy un príncipe azul ni el chico perfecto. Tú tampoco eres perfecta, te lo dicho muchas veces.

Emily sabe lo último, Arthur se lo dice, no es perfecta, tiene virtudes y defectos, pero Arthur, para ella es perfecto, totalmente perfecto. ¿Qué le intenta decir? ¿Buscará a otra chica que sea perfecta?

―No me quieres…

―Emily…por favor, no seas tan inmadura ―le exaspera controlándose, donde las hadas le dan una mano para no salir del cuarto y abandonar todo. Emily por su parte, jamás oyó a Arthur decirle que es tan inmadura dentro de un enfado, pero ¿por qué no le dijo antes?―. Es cierto, nunca te lo dije porque pensé que te darías cuenta, pero al parecer no.

― ¿Soy inmadura?

―Sólo tienes que ver lo que hiciste y a la lógica que llegaste.

―Pero me mentiste.

―Y armaste todo un revuelo ―responde y hace una pausa―. ¿Qué caso tiene saber que le fui infiel a Fran? Es pasado, ella me perdonó y somos amigos, y ahora estoy contigo. ¿Piensas que te voy hacer lo mismo?

Emily lo mira. Desvía la vista y frunce un poco el rostro, hasta contestar lo que piensa.

―Tal vez…

Arthur suspira cansado, no le sorprende que piense así, así que, simplemente no tiene más opción que hacerla entender y comprender, que no le haría lo mismo y que debe madurar. Va cumplir dieciocho años, no puede seguir comportándose como la niñita mimada. Empieza explicándole que pensaba igual que ella, que la engañaría. Si tenía otra relación, volvería a caer y dañaría a su pareja. Tenía miedo de equivocarse de nuevo, recordando las palabras de Sakura, que realmente su miedo era una estupidez. Y al final, le dio la razón. Por eso se demoró en aceptar sus sentimientos por Emily, y no ha pasado nada del miedo que tenía. Todo iba perfecto, hasta hace unos minutos.

Emily le entiende un poco, mas no se explica las razones de no saber esa historia. ¿Por qué querías que no lo supiera?

―Por tu actitud ―contesta tajante―. Adivinaba que reaccionarías así, como si a ti te hubiera sido infiel y te alejarías de mí, pensando que a ti también te haría daño. Sin embargo Emily, Fran sólo me gustó, a ti te amo.

Eso no la convence.

―Estabas en una relación cuando…

―Basta, ya es pasado y reconozco mi error ―Arthur ya no quiere discutir más ni que Emily insista―. De los errores se aprenden, y quiero que aprendas a madurar.

―Si sabías que era inmadura, entonces no debiste salir conmigo.

―Emily, si sigues así, en serio terminaré contigo. ―se frota las sienes, sin tener problemas en hacer realidad sus palabras, después vendrían otras relaciones, quizás alguien con un mejor carácter.

―Perdón ―gacha el rostro y la voz, frotándose las manos, pues no quiere terminar con Arthur―. Es que yo…sólo me puse en el lugar de Fran, y me enojé porque me mentiste; sobre reaccioné.

―También tuve la culpa en no haberlo contado antes, y hay un fondo en todo esto, claro que no me estoy justificando.

― ¿Qué es? ―le toma atención estando más tranquila y que las cosas no se hayan salido totalmente de control, viendo que su todavía novio se le acerca y la rodea con sus brazos. Él quiere contarle algo que todavía no sabe, y ella tiene dudas, ordenando ciertas piezas y dar en el clavo, con algo de susto― Tú…tenías quince años cuando saliste con Fran, ¿no? ¿Ya tomabas?

La historia original, era que Arthur salía con Françoise cuando tenía quince años. La engañó en una fiesta, había bebido demasiado. Apenas era un niño y ya tomaba tan temprano. Emily desea oírlo, ya no quiere juzgar sin saber todo. En eso, siente las caricias deslizarse por su cabello corto.

―Cuando papá murió, probé el alcohol gracias a unos compañeros de ese entonces ―inicia posando los orbes en la pared de enfrente, sin que Emily le interrumpa―. Pensé que era grandioso y no tomaba límites de lo que me podía pasar, hasta que una noche tomé tanto que con suerte llegué a casa. Fui al baño y vomité hasta desgarrarme la garganta. Me dolía la cabeza y me desmayé. Después desperté en el hospital, y mi madre me dio un sermón tamaño biblia, y Scott, sólo quería matarme por lo irresponsable que fui. Tuve una intoxicación ya que tengo baja tolerancia al alcohol. Luego conocí a Fran, era una pulga en el cuerpo y acepté salir con ella. Me gustó, teníamos muchas cosas en común y creí que ella me ayudaría a salir del desvío que tenía. En parte lo fue, pero esa fiesta me arruinó todo. También tuve la culpa de no controlarme, no quería beber, era obvio que tenía cuidar de ella, o no sería buen novio.

Arthur toma aire y traga, la boca la tiene seca y Emily apoya más su mentón en el hombro del inglés, compadeciéndolo. Entonces antes, él era alcohólico.

―No era alcohólico ―le responde a la mente de Emily―. Sólo lo probé, abusé de el, y supe que tenía baja tolerancia. Y después de eso, comencé hacer un mea culpa ―intenta recordar―. Fui al psicólogo un tiempo, estaba demasiado mal por perder a mi padre y a Fran, tomando conciencia que beber no me ayudaría en nada. Y salí adelante; acá estoy.

―De todas formas, sigues bebiendo. ―no puede ocultar el miedo que Arthur caiga en la oscuridad, ¿qué pasaría si bebe de más? No quiere imaginárselo, y Arthur le menciona que toma moderadamente. No es suficiente para ella.

―Me has visto, Emily, he madurado ―dice y es cierto. ¿Cuántas veces él no toma ni una sola cerveza sólo para que a ella no le suceda nada malo? Tampoco lo hace al manejar, es maduro y responsable, no ha decepcionado a su suegro ni a ella, que es lo más importante. Si no fuera así, entonces no la ama y no le interesa. Es todo lo contrario, la cuida, es su hada más hermosa y no anhela perderla, mas ella debe dar de su parte. Él maduró, y Emily también debe hacerlo―. Quiero que madures también, porque un día de estos voy a explotar por tu actitud y todo acabará; no quiero eso. Ten en claro, que no quiero verte amargada, quiero que madures y pienses antes de actuar, puedes continuar con tu sonrisa y tu alegría, eso me gusta, pero tu comportamiento, sobretodo el de ahora…

―Está bien, Arthur ―le interrumpe las palabras al aire, surcando una sonrisa. Se alegra de haber conversado y no armar una tonta discusión a gritos por un pasado―. Cambiaré, y perdona por haberte dicho que terminaríamos si no…

―Ya pasó, ya pasó ―repite, porque el tema de su relación pasada terminó, haciendo una pequeña pausa para retomar oxígeno―. No eres perfecta Emily, pero para mí lo eres con tus defectos, pero tienes que madurar.

Emily Jones está dispuesta a crecer y salir de ese castillo rosado, mejor dicho de una torre alta, encerrada sin conocer la realidad. Lo hará, madurará, porque quiere seguir estando con Arthur, no lo quiere perder por sus actitudes retrasadas, y creería en él.

Luego, Arthur la aleja para verle el rostro.

―Disculpa por enterarte por terceras personas, seré más sincero contigo ―sonríe― Tienes la nariz roja, ¿quieres ir al baño? ―propone ante los ojos azules lagrimeados y esa nariz delatadora de la dueña, que lloró un poco recostada en su hombro. Emily niega con la cabeza, se encuentra bien y se limpia el rostro con las manos, dejándola húmedas hasta terminar y alzar la mirada hacia él.

―Arthur, pensándolo bien, no me importa si te equivocaste o no. Tienes razón, de los errores se aprenden, pero no me gustó que me lo ocultaras ―también aprenderá de sus errores―. Te amo sin importar qué.

―No quiero hablar más de esto, ¿bien? ―menciona recibiendo una buena respuesta de hacerle caso― Nos hacía falta una discusión. ¿Quieres volver?

―Sí.

―Abrázame fuerte ―pide con desesperación después de la primera y seria discusión de los dos, lo único que se desea luego de arreglar las cosas, es un abrazo fuerte, sintiendo el calor confortable del otro, quien dice que está todo bien y solucionado―. Apuesto a qué lógica llegaste, Emily, pero...antes eras diferente. Eras fuerte, y esa es tu mayor virtud.

Ella lo tiene más que claro, y hará una conclusión de su manera de actuar, ya que es cierto lo dicho por Arthur, esta es su primera relación, es obvio que sienta todo esto.

―Actué como una niña ―dice bajando el volumen de su voz, esa vocecita tan pequeña que a Arthur le encanta―, estaba enojada como si me hubieran quitado un dulce y creí que actuando así... Demonios, no quiero pensar más.

Entonces que deje de pensar, esa solución de la Arthur, ya no quiere saber y retomar el tema, lo dejarán bien atrás, ni sus memorias lo sabrán. Acaricia un poco el cabello de Emily, y cierta curiosidad le remueve los sentidos. Si mal no lo recuerda, es fin de mes.

― ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta indecorosa? ―hasta él siente que no es adecuado, pero son pareja, tiene que saberlo sí y sí, y saber si siempre estuvo en lo correcto durante todos estos meses y en las reacciones de la americana. Ésta, le concede sin inconvenientes― ¿Estás en tu periodo?

Rápidamente, Emily se suelta de él.

― ¿P-P-Por qué me preguntas eso? ―¿cómo no podía estar roja por la pregunta? Bueno, Arthur también, pero no tanto, rascándose la mejilla.

―Bueno…, las mujeres tienen un drástico cambio hormonal en sus días, andan más sensibles. Quizás te afectó ―se encoge de hombros, a lo que Emily lo fulmina con la mirada, cuestionando cómo rayos él puede estar tan seguro―. Te llegan todos los fines de mes.

―De todas formas es algo íntimo, no debes saberlo.

―Soy tu novio, tengo que saberlo. ―da por termina la conversación, agarrando otra vez a la estadounidense, frotando su mejilla con la de ella.

―Oye, no te afeitaste. ―le hace un pequeño desquite, extrañándolo.

Kirkland pasa su mano por su barbilla y parte de los lados del rostro. Es extraño, sólo ayer se afeitó, no puede ser que le haya creído tan rápido.

―Pareces una lija. ―menciona Emily, imaginando sus propias mejillas rojas por esa lija pesar una y otra vez, donde se hace realidad. Grita un poco, tratando de detener a Arthur por esos vellos que apenas se asoman.

Después Emily, decidió hablar con Françoise referente a lo ocurrido en el pasado, deseaba saber cuál fue su reacción al enterarse de "eso". Y que ella había actuado mal con su Arthur, sin conocer la otra parte de la historia.

Françoise le dijo, que no debía atormentarse más. Arthur la amaba mucho, sería imposible que le hiciera daño. Tendría que ser muy tonto para hacerle esa calamidad. Tiene que tener confianza en él, y si tiene dudas, tiene que preguntarle. Buscando respuestas por otras personas, no era lo mejor. Aunque, Françoise le dio el dato cuándo saber si Arthur mentía.

.

.

.

Junio.

Es la segunda visita que le da a Gilbert desde que aterrizó en Estados Unidos, la primera su querido amigo se desplomó literalmente en el suelo por su corazón roto hacia Elizaveta. Él era fuerte, soportaba hasta con tornados verla abrazada en los brazos del austriaco de un lunar falso en la barbilla. No lloró en ningún instante, pero quería hacerlo ya que Françoise trataba que lo hiciera, prestándole su pecho. Gilbert tenía más poder, y lo último que haría en su vida sería llorar por una mujer, a excepción de su madre.

Así que, fácilmente Françoise entra a la casa germana. Se pusieron de acuerdo en verse de nuevo y para Gilbert, los únicos días disponibles eran los primeros de junio, después estará colapsado con lo de las universidades a elegir, muchos exámenes, su grandiosa graduación y la fiesta. Es todo un caos.

Antes de sentarse en el living del hogar, la francesa le llama inmediatamente la atención a una figura grandota saliendo de la cocina, entrando por el living. No es imposible que ese grandote sea Ludwig, la última vez que lo vio, era un poco menor que Gilbert. ¡Creció demasiado rápido!

Y Ludwig, se pregunta quién es esa chica que trae su hermano mayor.

―West, ella es Françoise, ¿te acuerdas de ella? Fue la ex de Arthur, actualmente es lesbiana. ¿No te parece gracioso?

¿Qué si le parece gracioso? Tal vez, más le es extraño, sin duda. Pero agradece la presentación y los recuerdos viniendo. Ella siempre venía a su casa para estar con Gilbert y Antonio. A veces su casa se convertía en una casa de acogida gracias a su hermano egocéntrico.

Recordando bien, decide ser respetuoso.

―Hola. ―curva levemente los labios y pasan unos segundos, donde Françoise no le es un lindo saludo, ¡es frío y poco cordial!

― ¿Por qué no me das un abrazo? ―directa, va donde Ludwig y lo abraza colgándose en él, viendo que se ha vuelto muy grandote, el cual éste se sonroja intentando quitársela de encima porque…

―Lud, no encuentro el azúcar por ninguna parte ―porque Dacía está ahí, en su casa, ayudándolo con el último proyecto de química de la escuela―. Oh.

La voz de la italiana agudiza al ver a una chica colgada de su pareja, sin parpadear.

Françoise se aleja y sonríe al fin viendo a una de las gemelas italianas. ¡Está tan grande!

― ¡Dacía! ¡¿Te acuerdas de mí?! ¡Soy Françoise! ―presentándose alegre, coge las manos de la italiana, sacudiéndolas desesperadamente, a lo que ella la recuerda con la misma reacción― ¿Cómo has estado, _cher_?

―Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Tú estás muy linda. ―halaga soltándose de ella.

―Por favor, tú estás mejor. Mira esa cintura ―aprovecha de tocarle esa parte del cuerpo a Dacía―, mira esos pechos. ―continúa subiendo hasta posar sus palmas completas sobre los senos de la chica.

―Me han crecido un poco últimamente ―ingenua, se lo toma como cualquier amiga que comprueban sus medidas, pero siente que se está propasando, dado un pie atrás, protegiéndose―. Eh…ya basta, me siento incómoda.

―Perdón. ―obviamente no lo lamenta, mientras la vista de Ludwig se frunce sabiendo que esa chica intentó ligarse a la suya. Lo mejor es salir de aquí.

Toma la mano de Dacía y suben las escaleras al segundo piso, terminaría su proyecto de química en su habitación, al diablo con el azúcar, inventaría algo.

Françoise desvía la mirada hacia Gilbert y éste suelta una risilla por lo ocurrido. Toman asiento en el sillón más grande, y él le ofrece algo para beber o comer, ella no quiere nada, sólo vino a escucharlo y aconsejarlo, porque la vez pasada no le dio ningún consejo, y al parecer Gilbert tiene un plan.

―El cumpleaños de Eli es el sábado ocho, será la última oportunidad que tendré, no esperaré hasta la graduación.

¿Qué tendrá pensado? ¿Darle un regalo glamuroso?

―Descarté la idea de malgastar mi grandioso dinero en regalos. ―era previsto.

― ¿Y qué quieres entonces? ―pregunta y Gilbert se encoge de hombros, la idea es que su amiga le diga― Gilbo, es su cumpleaños, si no quieres darle un regalo, ¿entonces qué? Te declaraste y no te creyó. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? ¿Comprometerte?

―La verdad, no me interesa comprometerme, con tal que se aleje de ese austriaco para el grandioso yo está bien. ―no quiere admitir que son celos, sin embargo le fastidia que Elizaveta pase todo el día al lado de ese tipo. Elizaveta siempre le dice que siguen siendo amigos, pero al parecer no es así. Ya no son como antes, él no la puede molestar porque Roderich está al lado de ella, y ella le dijo que dejara de molestarla por estar comprometida. ¡¿Eso que tiene que ver?! ¡Son amigos! Sólo quiere volver hacer como antes, nada más, no le interesa si sus sentimientos son aceptados. Suspira.

―Ese tal Richard…

―Roderich.

―Da igual como se llame. Ese tipo, va ir a la fiesta, es lo más seguro ―analiza sus ideas, acariciándose la barbilla―. Tengo una idea.

― ¡¿Cuál?! ¡¿Lo amarrarás?! ¡¿Lo secuestrarás?! ¡¿Lo violarás?! ¡Dime! ―entra en desesperación.

―No es nada de eso, Gilbo ―se cruza de brazos―. Es muy sencillo, y no es sobre hacerme pasar por tu novia, Elizaveta no lo creería.

― ¿Me puedes decir tu plan?

―Gilbert, Elizaveta no te creyó porque no dejaste tu egocentrismo de lado, tienes que humillarte,_ mon amor_. Es tan sencillo como eso. A las chicas les gustan los hombres sensibles, a cambio me tienes que presentar a una chica linda.

El plan de su amiga francesa es estúpido. Jamás se humillaría, pero al seguir escuchando la otra parte, es bueno.

Y la noche esperada llega. Se encuentra listo para entrar a la casa de Elizaveta junto con Françoise, quien le dará ánimos y será el vector para hablar con la cumpleañera. Respira hondo eliminando los nervios y toca el timbre. Para su sorpresa, abre Emily llevando un sombrero multicolor en la cabeza, alegre dejándolos pasar, informando que falta gente para que llegue y comience la verdadera fiesta, y todos se encuentran afuera, en el patio trasero.

Van a ese lugar y saludan a todo el mundo. Para Elizaveta le es sorprendente que Gilbert haya venido después de todo, debió aceptar la situación. Curva una sonrisa y les ofrece todo lo que hay para comer y beber.

Por el momento todo va bien para el plan, justo Roderich anda por ahí caminando. Simplemente debe actuar antes de que le canten el feliz cumpleaños, tendrá que calcular el tiempo, demonios. Françoise tiene que ayudarle con esto. ¿Dónde demonios se metió? Se le perdió de vista, no puede ser tan rápida. Oh, ya la encontró.

―Dime Antonio, ¿cuándo la dejarás libre? ―la francesa está conversando con el español, mientras la chica en cuestión, Chiara, fulmina con la mirada.

―Fran, eres muy simpática, pero no creo que deje a mi Chiara. ―sonríe y Françoise insiste en dejarla libre, porque ella no es para él, es para ella, es demasiado con su carácter de fierecilla, con una mujer se entendería bien.

Chiara jala del brazo a Antonio, no quiere estar más cerca de esa pervertida, y le molesta que su bastardo novio no la defienda adecuadamente. De seguro cree que su amiguita francesa, no le haría nada. Es cosa de saber lo que le hizo a su tonta hermana menor, ¡le tocó los pechos! Si ella hubiera estado ahí, la hubiera golpeado. Y odiaba a ese macho patatas por no defenderla. ¡Como los odia!

Françoise los ve distanciarse, dándose cuenta que hizo enojar a la mayor de las Vargas, esa chica siempre pasa enojada. ¿Tiene otras expresiones o sentimientos? De todos modos no es de su gusto, prefiere las rubias.

―Arthur~. ―canturrea dando pasos inocentes hasta él, quien le dice enseguida que olvide cualquier intento con Emily.

― ¡Arthur! ―y justo Emily llega corriendo a ellos junto con la asiática― ¡Encontré más sombreros locos y súper adornados! Tienen lucecitas. ―cambia su sombrero por uno nuevo, y prende las luces.

―Aww~. ―dice Françoise, le parece muy tierna, al contrario para Arthur. ¿De dónde saca esos sombreros tan raros? ¿Por qué Elizaveta compraría eso?

―A Sakura también le gustaron. ―sonríe y dirige la mirada hacia la nombrada. Precisamente para Sakura no le gustan del todo, algunos son menos fosforescentes y esos son aceptables. Acto seguido, Gilbert llama a la francesa para que deje de fastidiar a las chicas, ninguna le dará esperanzas, no al menos las que están comprometidas, e intentará buscar alguna para ella si todo sale bien.

Se toman su tiempo aparentando como si nada pasara, como si nada pensaran. Van llegando más gente a la casa de Elizaveta, analizando que el momento se acerca. Bien, hay que separarla de Roderich, y Françoise se encargará de ello. Se acerca a él, actuando interesada en conocer al novio de su buen amiga húngara, donde unos segundos después se invitan Dacía y Ludwig, ya que se sentían muy solos alejados de los demás, y estar con su hermana Chiara no era buena idea, pues estaba con Antonio, discutiendo algo sobre tomates asados.

Para la francesa, es estupendo que se unan, así el plan correría muy bien. Sencillamente trata de colocarse entre la multitud, para que Elizaveta no vea a Roderich, ni Roderich a Elizaveta. Debe perderlos de vista. Ya confirmando la suficiente multitud acumulada en el espacio abierto, da aviso que irá por un ponche. De regreso, llama a Roderich, diciéndole que Elizaveta necesita que vaya a comprar una bolsa más de snacks.

El austriaco, tan ingenuo, sale enseguida de la casa a comprar. La francesa busca a Gilbert con la mirada, lo identifica y le manda la señal de picarse la nariz. Él comprende y acata.

La francesa deja transcurrir unos minutos hasta llamar a Elizaveta, estando segura que ella no la vio. Se le acerca y le miente con que Roderich la está buscando allá afuera, en el delante jardín, con el mensaje de un regalo personal.

Elizaveta se ilusiona y sale inmediatamente al jardín delantero, sin ver a Roderich. Da unos pasos a la derecha, doblando alrededor de su casa, encontrándose con una figura apoyada en la pared, Gilbert.

Gilbert voltea la cabeza y la saluda. Elizaveta pregunta por su novio, mas el germano le niega, sin que ella entienda. A él le da exactamente igual lo que piense ella, sólo quiere tener una conversación corta y sencilla, no le quitará mucho tiempo.

Elizaveta le observa atenta y decide acercarse, después de todo no será tan sorprendente lo que le tenga que decir Gilbert. Ya frente a él, a media distancia, el muchacho comienza. Es conciso en sus palabras, del pequeño resumen de no ser creído esa vez, cuando le dijo que le gustaba. Bien, todavía le gusta, y le enferma que ya no pueden estar juntos, no le interesa si Elizaveta acepte sus sentimientos, lo único que desea es ser como antes. ¿Tan difícil es eso?

― ¿Quieres que deje a Roderich por ti? ―arquea una ceja, mientras el mayor de los hermanos alemanes no responde― No haría eso.

―La amistad es primero.

―Para mi Roderich es primero ―contesta tajante sin correr la mirada―. Jamás le haría daño, él ha sido muy bueno conmigo.

―Él no va ser el amor de tu vida. Los amores pasan, las amistades quedan.

¿Desde cuándo Gilbert habla así? Desconcierta a Elizaveta, no es posible que ese brabucón sea el mismo que está frente a sus ojos verdes. No importa, le dice sin resistencia que no abandonará al austriaco por una niñería de él.

¿No comprende que no es ninguna niñería? Bien, así lo quiere, pasará al siguiente paso.

― ¿Cuánto lo amas, Eli? ―la interrogación la hace perderse, ¿a él que le interesa?― Nada, ¿verdad?

No hablará más con él, pierde su tiempo en tonterías. Da la media vuelta para marcharse, pero Gilbert la jala del brazo y la pega contra la pared de la casa. Elizaveta, imaginando que será besada a la fuerza, ve lo contrario, algo inusual en el que antes era su amigo.

―Gi-Gilbert... ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―desciende la mirada, porque el nombrado se ha puesto de rodillas sintiéndose alguien que no es él. Françoise le dijo que si quería obtener algo de Elizaveta, tendría que dejar de lado su narcisismo y humillarse, de esa manera ella le creería. No obstante, es tan humillante, maldición.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, no puede estar haciendo esto por una mujer... Inclusive le dificulta sacar las palabras correctas, sus sentimientos por ella. Y si se demora más, será un _Game Over._

Inhala y exhala, muy tenso, fijando sus orbes carmesí en las piernas de la castaña.

―Elizaveta, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, me sigues gustado y verte con Roderich...me siento perdedor.

―Gilbert, ponte de pie, no hagas las cosas más difíciles. ―se lo ruega, no le gusta ver al albino sometido de esta manera, por su culpa, y ambos no escuchan nada, únicamente sus respiraciones, ni se percatan de que Arthur se detiene al verlos, dando pasos atrás con tal de no interrumpirlos. De seguro Gilbert está haciendo un gran esfuerzo, ni él se pondría de rodillas si la situación fuera completamente complicada.

Gira para regresar adentro de la casa de la húngara, y en eso Emily se le aparece mencionando la mitad de su nombre. La frena justo a tiempo, antes de llamar la atención, pero ella se percata que Arthur vio algo allá atrás. Quiere mirar, y Arthur intenta que no vaya, argumentando que le tiene un regalo especial. Ahora tiene que pensar qué regalo, algo que la haga estar más tranquila.

La hace caminar más alejados de los otros dos, pensando y mirando para todas partes ante la atención emocionada de Emily. ¿Qué le puede regalar? No tiene nada, ni una miserable moneda. Mira al cielo, a ver si cae un ovni. A ella le gustan esa clase de cosas extrañas...

Y la ve a ella. Bueno, no le queda más opción. Es el regalo _más original_ del mundo.

―Te regalo la Luna.

Con lo de la Luna, a Emily la hace feliz y deciden entrar.

En tanto, Gilbert continúa con sus rodillas en el césped, sin oír las súplicas de Elizaveta que se levante, que no tiene que hacer esto por ella, y le cree lo que siente, pero no puede hacer nada. Está con Roderich y no le quiere hacer daño. Baja a la altura de Gilbert, y éste le mira directo.

Elizaveta le mira con lastima, y con sorpresa el germano se esfuerza por sostenerle el rostro y besarla. Sorpresa para él también, está siendo correspondido. Aun así, para ella es complicado, no desea estar confundida, así que le pide unos días para aclarar su mente.

De regreso al cumpleaños de Elizaveta, ésta pregunta por Roderich, pues no lo ha visto. Françoise le informa que él fue a comprar una bolsa más de snacks, regresará pronto. Y justo de acuerdo al plan, él entra con esa bolsa sin cuestionar nada.

Todos se reúnen con curiosidad a la hora de abrir los regalos, mejor dicho que la cumpleañera los abra. Va comenzando sin orden, tampoco son muchos como las personas presentes, que son más.

Entre los regalos, Elizaveta se topa con uno sorprendente y desconcertante, que llega a sonrojar a todo el mundo. ¿Quién es él o la responsable de esto?

― ¿Un pene de chocolate? ―pregunta Vladimir, que prontamente ríe a causa del lindo y esmerado regalo.

Las mejillas de Elizaveta yacen rojas, y Françoise levanta la mano, culpable del regalo. Creyó que era apropiado al ser ya adulta, no habría ningún problema. En parte, la húngara le da la razón, así que simplemente hace unos chistes respecto al "chocolate", escuchando las exigencias del público a que lo muerda.

― ¿Por qué no lo vas a morder también, Vlad? ―Arthur le lanza la propuesta, sonriendo burlón, mientras abraza a Emily por atrás.

― ¿Por qué no vas tú? A ti se te hace agua la boca ―espeta, ruborizándose un poco―. ¿Y por qué mejor no va tu amante?

Emily ladea el rostro hacia el rumano. Siempre es llamada "amante" por él. Y no, no iría a morder esa cosa, siendo escuchados por Sakura, quien toma nota para posibles ideas para escribir historias o crear nuevos mangas para subirlos a internet. Aunque, Emily dice otra parte, que si el chocolate es delicioso, lo haría. Cambia toda perspectiva de los dos amigos.

Posteriormente, Elizaveta hace caso en morder el regalo, y más allá de la vergüenza, el chocolate es el mejor que ha probado. La calidad era exquisita, así que avanza donde sus amigas a que prueben un poco. Una que otra le dio pudor, como Sakura; ella sacó un pedazo con los dedos, y de repente, Antonio tenía muchas ganas de probar. Le fue concedido, mientas Chiara tenía la boca abierta, mientras Sakura tomaba fotos con el celular, mientras Elizaveta se sonrojaba al imaginar sus fantásticas escenas que prontamente compartiría con Sakura. Esta fiesta, se fue al carajo.

.

.

.

Una semana transcurre. Elizaveta termina la relación con Roderich, dando un poco de esperanzas a Gilbert, pero él no quiere compromiso, sólo ser amigos o amigos especiales, cualquiera de esas dos alternativas le sirven. Él sabe que él no es para tener relaciones serias, es extrovertido y con problemas de personalidad, sintiéndose más inferior que el mundo entero. ¿Qué le podría dar a Elizaveta? Nada, sólo darle dolores de cabeza.

Por lo menos, han retomado la amistad y los golpes con sartén.

En resumen, todo ha vuelto a ser como antes, a excepción de sus sentimientos, de los dos. Intentan parecer que ninguno siente mariposas por el otro, con tal de no destruir la amistad. Para Arthur es totalmente estúpido, ¿no se dan cuentan que se gustan? Rayos, no pueden ser tan estúpidos. Esto le recuerda sus negaciones hacia Emily...

Hablando de Emily, ella le propone ir a la playa antes de terminar la escuela y antes de que todos los últimos deberes caigan encima. No es mala idea, un relajo en estos días les hará bien. Y Sakura propone un segundo panorama que es ir a una convención anime, cerca de Virginia Beach. A Arthur no le parece tan buena idea, en cambio a Emily sí, le es sensacional. Sin embargo, no irán ellos tres solos, invitarán a sus amigos más cercanos.

Primero planean ir a la playa, segundo ir a la convención y almorzar ahí.

Para Françoise es un sueño ver tantos bikinis yendo de aquí para allá, sobre todo si cubren rebosantes senos de cierta rubia, discutiendo con Arthur sobre echarse bloqueador o bronceador. Arthur le dice que use bloqueador, el sol está muy fuerte, y Emily va por el bronceador. Bien, si ella quiere quedar como jaiba, no será su problema.

Emily, finalmente utiliza el bloqueador solar. Lo único que le falta después, es ver al inglés celoso por su bikini. Tampoco es pequeño, apto para su figura y edad, comprado en unas las tiendas cercanas, las cuales Arthur le dijo que era barato. Claro, el bañador era lindo y todo, pero la calidad no era buena. A Emily le dio exactamente igual.

Luego, invita a Arthur a refrescarse, notándolo nervioso. Sabe que no sabe nadar, eso no quiere decir que irán al fondo del mar.

―Sólo hasta que el agua llegue hasta aquí. ―le señala la estadounidense a la altura del torso. Para Arthur, esa profundidad es excelente.

Van al mar, lo disfrutan, juegan, y a Emily se le pierde la parte de arriba de su bañador. ¡Arthur le dijo que era de mala calidad!

¡No es el momento para que Arthur se lo friegue en la cara! ¡Tiene que ayudarla!

Emily se hunde en las aguas para no ser vista por nadie, cubriéndose con sus manos. Es el peor bochorno de su vida, y para variar con Arthur presente.

La única solución que tiene él -ya que, parte del bikini debe estar muy lejos-, es traerle una de sus camisetas. Le ordena a Emily que no se mueva -como si ella quisiera-, y corre a traerle una camiseta, ante las preguntas de su ex-novia.

―A Emily se le perdió la parte de arriba del bañador.

― ¡Voy ayudarla!

― ¡Espera, loca degenerada! ―grita y corre tras Françoise que va con malas intenciones a "rescatar" a su novia.

Trata de alcanzarla, llegando lo más cerca de una americana en peligro y situación vergonzosa. La empuja tirándola al mar, y le entrega enseguida una camiseta negra a Emily. Ésta se viste, sintiendo un tanto de preocupación por Françoise. No era necesario que Arthur la empujara de ese modo, también es una mujer. Para Arthur es una especie de mujer.

Posteriormente, Emily se aferra al cuerpo de Arthur, siendo cargada en brazos para que su cuerpo no se vea, rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas. Estar sólo con una camiseta, no le oculta ciertas formas de su cuerpo, la tiene demasiada pegada a su piel. Por ende, Arthur la tiene que cargar mientras la cubre, deteniéndose en sus puestos. La tapa con una toalla y le repite que las próximas veces que quiera comprar una prenda o cualquier artículo, debe hacerle caso cuando le diga que es baratija.

Y sí, Arthur está enojado por lo sucedido. Ese enojo sólo desaparece durante la convención de anime, viendo especies de humanoides. Pero, su enojo contra Emily regresa cada vez que ella corre abrazar a sus héroes favoritos de historietas. Y todo se arregla con un simple beso de despedida de la noche, de regreso a Richmond.

.

.

.

Una semana antes del día de graduación, Emily habló con su padre respecto de invitar a Arthur al viaje a Callaway, no le dijo nada sobre ir a Inglaterra, ya que Arthur prefería hablar personalmente con su suegro después de regresar a Virginia, además tenía que armar precavidamente una historia para su madre. Se volvería loca si le decía que viajaría con Emily, tal vez dos veces. Vladimir, debía ayudarlo, inventar que ellos dos vacacionarían a…Los Ángeles; realmente cualquier estado de Estados Unidos le daba igual. Todo servía para no alterar a su madre y a Scott. A él le mintió con haber terminado con Emily. No quería más problemas.

Bueno, regresando con Emily, al señor Jones le pareció excelente idea, le gustaría ver cuánta fuerza tendría Arthur en llevar costales de papas y calabazas. Se mataría de la risa.

Emily se preguntó, si es normal que los padres se burlen de sus nueros…

―Pues claro, mi granjerita. Tu abuelo no me quería, de hecho nos pilló. ―sonrió al recordar sus años de juventud.

― ¿Pillarlos en qué? ―no sería posible que su padre le contara de _eso_ con su madre.

―Tu madre y yo, nos besamos debajo de un árbol, y tu abuelo nos pilló. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? ―la menor arqueó una ceja, esperando con curiosidad y con su imaginación― Me dijo _"¿Usted__,__ quiere a mi hija?__"_, yo le dije _"Sí"_ y después me dijo _"Tiene__n tres meses para casarse"_.

― ¿De verdad? ¿Tres meses? ―de repente se planteó esa época junto a Arthur. Que horror casarse tan rápido.

―Esos años eran así, hija, muy diferentes a los de ahora. Al menos no tuve que decirle eso a Arthur ―dio una pausa y miró a Emily, regalándole una extensa sonrisa y dándole suaves palmaditas en la rodilla junta a la suya, en el sillón―. Créeme que lo hubiera hecho.

Ahí, Emily forzó los labios hacia los lados, asustada de su vida paralela. No quería imaginarse casarse a tan temprana edad, a lo menos su meta es entrar al altar a los veintinueve años, o un poco más.

Luego, su progenitor la tranquilizó con que era una broma, no debía asustarse. Fuera o no fuera broma, le cayó como agua fría.

―Por cierto, Meg llamó. Dijo que en dos días más estaría aquí para tu graduación y se irá con nosotros.

― ¿En la casa rodante? ―preguntó con alegría.

―Shí. ―respondió con la misma alegría, ambos riendo en vista de Esther. Esos dos estaban locos para reír como niños de kínder. No era para menos, esta casa y familia iba de maravillas. El equipo femenino de béisbol de Thomas Jefferson High School ganó el campeonato, Emily saldría de la escuela y sería adulta. Todo era perfecto.

.

.

.

No durmió mucho en la noche, los nervios la carcomían, hoy era el último día de ser una chica pequeña que sólo cumple los estándares obligatorios de educación, y es el primer día del resto de su vida, no sintió estos nervios ni siquiera en su primera cita con su ogro.

Los nervios la comen, está segura que se le duermen las piernas. No puede resistirlo más, esto de la graduación la tienen más nerviosa que Arthur practicando natación. La verdad, nunca lo ha visto, pero se lo imagina.

Faltan cinco minutos para que empiece. Su birrete se le escapa un poco de su cabeza, así que se lo acomoda rápidamente. Más allá ve a Arthur hablar con los demás chicos. Siente algo de angustia abandonando la escuela que la acogió después del mal recuerdo en la anterior. Todos los momentos, buenos y malos con sus mejores amigos, se quedarán aquí y también los llevará en su corazón. Aquí conoció a Sakura, su mejor amiga. Aquí conoció a Elizaveta, otra de sus amigas, y al alegre de Antonio y al desordenado de Gilbert. Por supuesto a Arthur. Ese primer día que cruzaron segundas palabras, quería matarlo por ser llamada campesina y ser tratada tan mal.

Todo lo que había dicho Arthur contra ella, ahora le parecen lo más tierno del mundo.

Y sin él, no hubiera aprobado su materia de los mil demonios, aunque ahora se le olvidó todo lo aprendido. Materia aprobada, materia olvidada…

Ya es el momento de decir adiós escuela y hola al mundo que los espera allá afuera.

Sentada, ve a su padre llorar, mientras Marguerite va sacando fotos con la cámara digital.

Luego del hermoso discurso del presidente de todas las clases unidas en una, el rector da la orden de lanzar los birretes al cielo.

El tiempo se congela, esto es uno de esos momentos de nunca olvidar, ver el cielo y contemplar lo nuevo que le espera, no quiere concentrarse nada del futuro, sólo quiere vivir el minuto, y despedirse correctamente de lo que será uno de sus mejores recuerdos.

.

* * *

**Adelanto:**

Simplemente, Emily acierta automática con la cabeza, mientras Arthur sale del auto y abre su puerta, para enseguida ir a los asientos de atrás.

De acuerdo, Emily se encuentra bastante incómoda y nerviosa. Esta escena la ha visto en las películas y series románticas. Esto no puede estar pasando, ¡no está lista!

Arthur se acomoda más cerca suyo, ladeando su cabeza que lleva una sonrisa pegada para ella sola. Emily le devuelve el gesto, avergonzada de cómo actuar. Sólo accede a cerrar los parpados y sus oídos no escuchan nada, nada dejan pasar a excepción de la respiración de ambos unirse en sus labios.

Arthur sube su mano al rostro de Emily, besándola lentamente, tomando la decisión de ascender la intensidad, abriendo y cerrando la boca. La de cabellos dorados va con cautela a desatarle la corbata a su novio, sin detenerse en el sabor conocido para ella. Una vez dejada la corbata más suelta, intenta desabrochar el primer botón de la camisa blanca con complicaciones. Arthur le ayuda, también con el segundo y con el tercero, haciendo viajar sus besos por las mejillas de su campesina, por el mentón y por el cuello.

A Emily se revuelve el estómago y el corazón le late con mayor fuerza; los escalofríos suben por sus pies hasta su cabeza. Pero, se siente bien. Le gusta los besos de su británico en su piel, son tibios y abrazadores, estimulantes para querer más…

.

* * *

**N/A:** Siento la demora, pero hubo problemas personales. Planteé lo más posible la sobrerreacción de Emily, y por experiencia, sólo con la diferencia que no soy como Emily (por la sobrerreacción que tuvo y por el tiempo de relación que lleva). El punto es que, Arthur le haya mentido y ella se haya enterado por terceras personas. Siempre hace falta una conversación así en una relación.

Pero bueno, también depende de cada opinión o relación, la de Emily y Arthur llevan como… ¿4 meses? Y tienen su primera conversación-discusión seria. Sería diferente si fuera más de un año o al año, según yo y lo que mi cuerpo conserva xD

Lo del "pene de chocolate", sucedió en un cumpleaños de una amiga, yo no fui por estar enferma, sólo me lo contaron. Y lo del "En tres meses se casan", historia de los padres de un amiga, esos tiempos...

Les dejé un adelanto, espero que comiencen a recrear la escena :3

No creo que suba este domingo, a lo mejor el martes. El treinta está a la mitad, sólo falta desarrollar más y rellenar :3

¡Besos!


	30. XXX

**XXX**

Emily abrazó a su padre después de separarse de Arthur, éste le había dicho que no se le acercara mientras su madre estaba presente, un poco más allá. Se quedó por un buen rato con su familia, y al parecer Françoise se llevaba bien con Marguerite desde que Gilbert la presentó a la francesa. Le debía una, sobre presentarle a una amiga, aunque no fuera su amiga, sólo una conocida de su amiga.

Françoise destelló arcoíris, unicornios y corazones mágicos al ver los orbes tiernos y sinceros de Marguerite. Sentía el amor a primera vista. Era ver a la sensual y tierna Emily, en una tierna y madura Marguerite –del cuello hacia abajo eran iguales-.

Después, la francesa dijo adiós para acompañar a Arthur y saludar a su madre, dándole el número de teléfono celular a la menor de las Jones, por si necesitaba ayuda. Françoise era practicante de estilismo.

La señora Kirkland, al terminar la ceremonia de graduación, desvió la mirada y vio a un señor de cabellera rubia, sobresaltándole el pecho. Era él, ¿qué hacía aquí?

Scott le tomó atención por la mirada perdida y dirigida a más adelante, lado izquierdo. También lo vio, y sólo lo vio una vez cuando era más pequeño; lo reconoció, y sabía que su madre tendría una leve alteración, sus problemas a los nervios cada vez aumentaban, y no podía permitir que su madre sufriera más, no traían sus medicamentos, y peor si era la graduación de Arthur.

Le susurró avisándole que venía el menor de los Kirkland aproximándose a ellos, tenía que recuperar la cordura, sin embargo, ella lo detuvo por unos segundos, observando con cuidado al caballero a abrazar a esa niña, Emily. Entonces, siempre estuvo en lo correcto, sus sentidos nunca fallaban. Era el padre de Emily, Emily era su hija.

―Lo sabía, ¿lo ves también?

―Sí, pero ya no importa. Arthur no está con esa chica. ―y lo creía, si fuera así, el mocoso se hubiera acercado y abrazado a la gringa, lo cual no sucedía.

―Es un alivio. ―para la señora Kirkland era un gran alivio, ya no tendría que estar tan preocupada por Arthur y sus tonterías de adolescente, ahora todo volvería hacer como siempre, sin que esa niña interfiera. Pero, tendría que hacer lo posible para que ninguna de las familias se cruce en este lugar.

Posterior a que Arthur recibiera las felicitaciones de su familia y un poco de Scott y de la visita de su ex-novia, todos los clanes regresaron a sus casas para maravillarse una y otra vez con los diplomas.

Algunos compañeros de las clases lloraron a mares, otros en pequeñas cantidades, pues creían que no verían más a sus amigos, como en el caso de Sakura. Abrazó a Emily antes de retirarse, susurraba que no se dejaran de ver sin importar las diferentes universidades que estarían. Emily la animó, le dijo que serían las mejores amigas siempre y por siempre, nada las separaría, y esta no sería la última vez que se verían, todavía quedaba la fiesta de graduación, había que tirar el hotel -arriendado por la escuela- por la ventana. Siempre estarían juntas, era una promesa.

Otro ejemplo más, Antonio y Gilbert se abrazaban, no estaban borrachos, pero parecían serlos. Simplemente se hablaban que se extrañarían, que se amaban, que soñarían juntos, en fin. Todo terminó cuando Chiara se llevó a un Antonio de nariz roja y ojos hinchados.

En el transcurso del camino hacia la residencia Kirkland, Vladimir dio permiso a su familia para ir hablar con esa familia tan especial y problemática, debía seguir el plan de su amigo Arthur, sobre el viaje con él a Los Ángeles, todo por estar con su amante. La forma de pensar en eso, era extraña. Dejaría a Arthur irse de viaje con esa chica, donde un montón de barro.

Daba igual.

Se apresuró y los detuvo. Explicó lo que deseaba decirle, luego interrumpió Arthur para apoyarlo, y a su madre no le pareció mala idea. Eran sus vacaciones de verano, eran un buen provecho para vacacionar con amigos, y quien más que con Vladimir, lo conocía de pequeño y sabía cómo era. No había ningún problema, sus males pueden alistarla después de la fiesta de graduación.

¡Grandioso! Arthur ya tenía el permiso de su mentira piadosa, iría con Emily a Callaway, y lo que él tenía entendido, en una casa rodante. No le sorprende viniendo de una familia campesina, después de todo, Emily le informó que eran quince horas de viaje, lo más seguro que se detendrían cada cierta hora para descansar.

.

.

.

Emily se encuentra en la peor situación de su vida: ¡Elegir un vestido! Lo hubiera hecho antes, mas no tenía tiempo. Así que, yace con Marguerite analizando las tiendas, justamente hoy es la noche mágica.

Su hermana le dice que un vestido rosado parecerá Barbie, y uno blanco, no se estaba casando. ¡Es complicado! Ni siquiera sabe si a Arthur le gustará. Y si no le gusta su vestido, daría un paso atrás para no tener vergüenza… Debería ir con el traje de campesina medieval…

― ¿Negro? ―pregunta Marguerite, capturando la mirada de su hermana, mostrándole el vestido escogido― Es elegante, y su corte el lindo, no es apagado, tiene algunos brillos sin exageración.

― ¿No me veré un poco pálida?

―El maquillaje, todo lo puede. ―guiña un ojo detrás de las gafas, decidiendo por comprar aquel vestido negro.

Ya está todo listo, tienen los zapatos, las joyas, sólo falta lo más crucial: El peinado y el maquillaje.

En casa, rápidamente Emily se da una extensa ducha, mientras su hermana Meg prepara su traje completo sobre la cama. Al salir, la habitación se cierra y Emily se viste comenzando por unas medias de color piel, para el frío de la noche. Una vez lista, Marguerite se cruza de brazos observando los rasgos del rostro de su hermana mayor, teniendo todos sus cosméticos en una mesita. Como no sabe qué milagro darle, empieza a secarle el cabello con el secador.

―Meg, necesito que te apures, Arthur vendrá a recogerme. ―dice con los ojos cerrados ante el viento caliente.

―Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. ―o eso espera, terminando de eliminar la humedad del cabello de su hermana, ordenándole a que se peine.

Luego, Marguerite vuelve a cruzarse de brazos e intenta imaginar cada color en la cara de Emily, y el peinado. ¡No puede hacerlo! Es muy complejo, pensó en alisarle el cabello pero quizás no se vería bien. ¿Qué puede hacer? Perder tiempo no es la mejor opción…

― ¡Meg, me estoy atrasando!

― ¡Lo tengo! ―no hace caso a la desesperación de Emily, sólo a su idea, se le había olvidado que la chica que conoció ayer, Françoise, tiene el talento para maquillar. Le dejó su número por alguna emergencia, y esta es una emergencia.

Coge su teléfono y marca a la francesa. Ella responde de inmediato e ilusionada, escuchando que la otra rubia de rebosante senos está en problemas estilísticos.

Françoise no tarda en llegar y se dirige al cuarto de las mellizas… Estará con dos mellizas en una habitación… ¡No! Concéntrate Françoise, Emily tiene a Arthur, y Marguerite le hace mariposas en el estómago. Tiene que ser firme e ir por una sola de ellas.

Ya frente a Emily, que está sentada en la cama con ese lindo vestido negro, posa las manos en su cintura, meditando qué maquillaje le vendrá bien. Antes, pregunta cuántos minutos le quedan para que Arthur la venga a recoger. Son quince minutos.

Françoise se apresura cogiendo base líquida, polvo, sombras, encrespadoras, rubor, etcétera; todo para ver hermosa a la hermana mayor de la chica de sus sueños, aunque Emily alega en no querer ser un payaso. Françoise le dice que es maquillaje natural, sólo le hará resaltar los labios y las pestañas. Una vez terminada la primera parte, le pide a Marguerite si tiene ondulador, para el peinado ideado para la graduada.

De los 20's. Françoise le dejó libre dos mechones bajo y detrás de la oreja, para que no se viera tan ordenada, y así su cuello no se verá vacío.

Totalmente completa la obra de arte, Françoise se felicita a sí misma y Marguerite le agradece que haya venido, de verdad no sabía qué hacer con su hermana alterada. Ambas se sonrieron, y Emily se sintió excluida y con una pequeña sospecha del por qué su hermana no sale con chicos o los rechaza. Uhm, deberá tener una plática súper seria al regresar o mañana, por suerte pasado mañana ser irán de vacaciones.

Rompiendo el ambiente entre su hermana menor y la francesa, su teléfono celular suena. Es Arthur, debe estar afuera esperándola. Contesta inmediatamente y escucha su tierno saludo, pero algo más los interrumpe, tal vez una interferencia.

―Ay~, Arthur, coges tan bien.

¿Eh? ¿Quién habla tan orgásmico?

― ¿Con quién estás, Arthur? ―a Emily le nace una débil vena de celos y serias sospechas.

―Estoy con…

―Ay, ay, ah-ah, Arthur~. Más rápido mi amor…

― ¡Para ya, maldita sea! ―sonrojado, le grita a su amigo que sólo se metió a la conversación con su teléfono― Es Vlad, sólo está molestando.

Entonces era él, que suerte.

― ¿Estás lista? Estamos afuera de tu casa. ―informa observando la residencia Jones, el cual sabe cuál es la habitación de Emily. Ésta le avisa en seguida que saldrá. Toma sus pertenencias, como la pequeña cartera, su chaqueta, y sale, despidiéndose de su padre. La hora estimada de regreso, no lo sabe, pero lo llamará a las doce en punto, y le dirá la hora que podría llegar a casa.

Desde la distancia, el señor Jones saluda a Arthur con una señal con la mano, el menor le responde del mismo modo y se van junto con Vladimir, quien es retado por Emily, por ese fingimiento de orgasmo.

En tanto dentro de casa, Marguerite se despide de Françoise con un beso en la mejilla. Françoise baja los escalones de la entrada y gira, mirando absorta los ojos de la chica, terminando con un leve tropezón. Ríe entre dientes, diciendo que no es nada, sólo fue su torpeza, causando una sonrisa en Marguerite. Ella le causa una sonrisa, ¡es tan linda!

Recobra la cordura y se marcha sin perder su elegancia.

.

.

El hotel es enorme y se encuentran todos sus compañeros afuera como dentro. Arthur, Emily y Vladimir enseguida buscan los suyos en el bar restringido de alcohol por el rector de Thomas Jefferson High School, todavía está algo traumado por la anterior fiesta de Halloween gracias a Antonio y Gilbert. El bar sólo puede vender ponches sin alcohol, vinos sin alcohol y cervezas sin alcohol. ¡Cervezas sin alcohol! A Gilbert le dio un ataque al corazón al saberlo, iba contra las tradiciones alemanas; por suerte en el interior de su bolso secreto esconde sus hermosas bebidas.

Arthur ve a Sakura platicando con Elizaveta. Se acercan a ellas y luego los dos hombres se van donde los demás. Emily se queda con las chicas y de repente aparecen las gemelas Vargas, por primera vez se ven distintas físicamente, incluso es gracioso, y Chiara está algo molesta con Antonio, él la abandonó para estar con Gilbert y Arthur. No es la única.

Emily desvía la mirada hacia Arthur, está como predijo, con sus amigotes. En eso, ve que Gilbert levanta la mano para llamar a Heracles. Es cierto, Sakura también fue abandonada… Hombres.

Después de un rato, Heracles camina al grupo de féminas llevándose a Sakura. A Emily se le ablanda el corazón, ¿por qué Arthur no hace lo mismo? Y no lo hace, continúa con sus amigos. Podrían pasar juntos esta noche elegante, pero no, tiene que estar con ellos. ¡Los ha visto toda la vida!

Bueno, tiene derecho, después de todo en las vacaciones no los verá ni en Missouri ni en Inglaterra.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Elizaveta ofrece salir a tomar aire y a fumar, la música le molesta un poco. Todas aciertan, y la húngara se dirige a Gilbert, pidiéndole encendedor.

―De regreso ―le dice Gilbert, entregándoselo. Cuando la húngara se va, voltea hacia sus compañeros―. Les tengo una apuesta, y no me la rechacen.

Antonio y Arthur comparten miradas desconcertadas. Vladimir, pestañea.

―La apuesta es la siguiente ―carraspea la garganta, sabiendo que, quizás es indecoroso―. Entraremos a la universidad en dos meses más, y seremos adultos…

―Gilbert, ve al grano. ―Arthur se asquea un poco por poco rodeo.

―Bien, británico ―eso suena como insulto―. La apuesta es, ¿quién perderá primero la virginidad?

―Castidad. Las mujeres son vírgenes, los hombres son castos.

―Los hombres son vírgenes por donde tú ya sabes, tío. ―agrega Antonio con total naturalidad y sonriendo a medias.

Gilbert chasquea la lengua, corrigiéndose quién perderá primero la castidad. ¿Así suena mucho mejor? Sí, pero ninguno de los tres entiende su apuesta.

―Es simple, entraremos a la universidad. ¿Quién en estos días es virgen o casto siendo universitario?

―Un profesor cuarentón de ética profesional. ―bromea Vladimir, luego Antonio piensa y le da la razón a Gilbert. Arthur queda boquiabierto. ¿Está loco? ¿Cómo puede apostar algo de esa clase? Ese tema es serio, no hay que tomarlo a la ligera.

Gilbert le pregunta a Arthur por qué él no quiere jugar.

―Porque perdió su virginidad conmigo, ya no cuenta. ―informa el rumano, entrelazando su mano con la del inglés, quien le sigue el juego.

―Así es, fui suyo ―surca una sonrisa, riendo a carcajadas por dentro por las expresiones que tienen esos dos―. Es broma, no sean estúpidos. ―suelta a Vladimir.

―Pero, ¿entras o no? ―quiere convencerlo.

―Gilbert, si fuera así, ¿cómo lo harías tú? No tienes novia, dudo que te vayas a publicar en internet para encontrar una sólo para…eso. ―explica Arthur sin ver el sentido de todo esto, es estúpido e infantil.

―Yo me las arreglaré ―se cruza de brazos―. ¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¿Nunca le tocaste una teta a Emily?

¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan íntima? ¡No es de su incumbencia!

A Arthur le arde el rostro mientras Gilbert ríe para sí mismo. Bien, sólo la tocó una vez y fue un accidente. Estaban jugando a los videojuegos, ella se molestó porque él le iba ganando, le quitó el joystick, él se abalanzó sobre ella para recuperarlo, comenzó un forcejeo, y cayó encima de Emily. Y para levantarse, accidentalmente posó sus manos sobre sus pechos. ¡Fue un accidente!

Antonio no comprende por qué su amigo se excusa. Emily es su novia, puede hacer lo que quiera, como él con Chiara. Ha tenido la grandiosa oportunidad de ayudarla con el brassiere, eso es ser buen novio.

Arthur no sabe qué más decir.

― ¿Qué dices, Arthur? Yo me apunto ―menciona Antonio―. Claro que, obviamente no es estar apurado, no es como si ahora me llevara a Chiara a una de las habitaciones del hotel. Es todo a su momento, pero con saber quién será el primero. ¿No es así, Gilbo?

―Ah, sí ―acierta un tanto perdido―. Tampoco estaré buscando o iré a Las Vegas, todo a su momento con la apuesta. No es tomárselo como si fuera una cosa poca. Debe ser grandioso. ¿Ahora te apuntas?

―Em… ―el inglés baja la verde vista, teniendo un debate mental tremendo. Si dicen que es todo a su momento y sin presión…― Bien.

Y enseguida, Gilbert agrega que cuando suceda el momento, deben avisarse por mensaje de texto, sin hacer trampa. No hay ningún premio, sólo es una apuesta entre amigos. Extraña apuesta.

En eso, dirigen sus vistas a Vladimir. Le hacen la pregunta de querer unirse, él se niega, no está tan desesperado. Sonríe y cambia el tema sobre las chicas. ¿Dónde habrán ido? Antonio propone ir donde ellas, y Arthur coge su teléfono y llama a Emily, se enoja un poco, ya que yacen en otra avenida. Le exige que regresen ahora, o se enojará en serio, y Antonio está peor respecto a Chiara, y Gilbert también, porque le hizo una promesa a Ludiwg que cuidaría de Dacía.

Las mujeres acatan y regresan al hotel, al salón de baile.

Gilbert hace algunas maniobras yendo al baño para cambiar el contenido de las copas, junto con Antonio. Comparten extensos sorbos de cada botella de cerveza y vino blanco. Luego salen con las copas llenas de alcohol verdadero, entregándole a Arthur y a Vladimir. La única que desea una copa es Elizaveta.

Emily mira expectante a Arthur.

― ¿Sucede algo?

―No bebas tanto ―le sugiere, después de saber toda la vida de su novio. Él, surca una lábil sonrisa, diciéndole que no será así―. Llamaré a papá. ¿A qué hora crees que estaré en casa?

―A las cuatro. ―responde alejándose de ella, y ella de él, a un lugar más calmado para escuchar a su padre. Guarda su móvil en la cartera cruzada sobre su cuerpo, y gira regresando donde estaba antes, sin embargo Arthur no está. Esperen, sí está, abrazándose con Gilbert. Ay por Dios.

Lo que no sabe Emily, es que el germano había sacado de su bolso una pequeña botella de cerveza negra, de las más fuertes. Arthur le recrimina un poco, no aceptando, tiene suficiente con lo bebido a escondidas. En seguida se aleja de un Gilbert resentido, hablando entre dientes _"Se portan bien porque tienen novias, perdedores". _El inglés, siente que el germano mayor es una mala influencia, en cualquier momento pueden ser descubiertos por los guardias aunque, la seguridad no parece ser tan buena que digamos. No obstante, lo importante es que Emily no piense mal. En ese instante, su estadounidense rubia frena a su lado, con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Qué estabas bebiendo?

―Nada, sólo…ya sabes ―se encoge de hombros y Emily suspira sin ver ese gesto que le dijo la francesa sobre cuándo él mentía―. Gilbert es mala influencia, me ofreció seguir bebiendo, pero era cerveza negra, esas son fuertes. Le dije que no, y se molestó.

―Está bien, te creo. Te tendré vigilado.

― ¿Vigilarme para qué, madre? ―encorva los labios, abrazándola― Ahora estaré toda esta noche contigo, _darling._

― ¿Te está haciendo efecto? ―cuestiona y Kirkland se ofende. ¿Él no puede llamar cariñosamente _"darling"_? Entonces no esté reclamando que nunca la llama por algún seudónimo lindo, aparte de _"campesina"_― No te quise ofender, es sólo…bueno…nada.

―De acuerdo ―debe aceptar que está un poco mareado, pero lúcido―. No te he dicho que ese vestido te queda maravilloso, pareces una princesa sacada de los cuentos.

―Su alteza, que galanteador es. ―prácticamente Emily pestañea rápida y sensual, para abrazarlo más por el cuello, apoyando sus labios en los de su novio una y otra vez, hasta que Arthur la detiene. Lo que puede causar sus palabras románticas en su campesina.

― ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar, donde estemos nosotros dos? ―pregunta de repente y Emily acierta feliz. Entonces coge su mano y caminan donde Gilbert― ¿Andas en tu auto?

―Sí, ¿por qué? ―arquea una ceja, y Arthur le dice que necesita las llaves. El albino sin ningún problema, se las entrega, viéndolo irse. Se queda analizando lo sucedido― ¡No puede ser posible!

― ¿Qué cosa, Gilbo? ―Antonio tiene intriga, al verlo sorprendido por algo.

―Arthur…Arthur…ahora. Lo va hacer ahora en mi grandioso auto. ―desesperado toma por los hombros al español.

―Oh, genial. Le deseo mucha suerte ―sonríe―. Por cierto Gilbo, hace tiempo que no te veo con Gilbird, ¿cómo está él?

¿Por qué le cambia el tema? Bueno, Gilbird ha estado más en casa, a partir de las verdaderas vacaciones, lo llevará a pasear por todos los lugares del mundo, al menos de Estados Unidos.

.

― ¿Adónde vamos, Artie? ¿Por qué le pediste el auto a Gilbert? ―Emily pregunta y pregunta, siguiendo el camino de Arthur sin ser soltada.

El coche nuevo de Gilbert se encuentra en el estacionamiento de hotel. Es nuevo, pudo sacar la licencia hace poco.

Llegando al coche, Arthur abre la puerta para Emily y él entra al volante. Enciente el motor y marchan no muy lejos de aquí, a una avenida despejada.

Emily recorre el sitio con sus orbes azules, se siente incómoda.

― ¿Quieres ir atrás? ―la voz de Arthur la hace regresar a la tierra, desorientada― Será más cómodo.

Simplemente, Emily acierta automática con la cabeza, mientras Arthur sale del auto y abre su puerta, para enseguida ir a los asientos de atrás.

De acuerdo, Emily se encuentra bastante incómoda y nerviosa. Esta escena la ha visto en las películas y series románticas. Esto no puede estar pasando, ¡no está lista!

Arthur se acomoda más cerca suyo, ladeando su cabeza que lleva una sonrisa pegada para ella sola. Emily le devuelve el gesto, avergonzada de cómo actuar. Sólo accede a cerrar los parpados y sus oídos no escuchan nada, nada dejan pasar a excepción de la respiración de ambos unirse en sus labios.

Arthur sube su mano al rostro de Emily, besándola lentamente, tomando la decisión de ascender la intensidad, abriendo y cerrando la boca. La de cabellos dorados va con cautela a desatarle la corbata a su novio, sin detenerse en el sabor conocido para ella. Una vez dejada la corbata más suelta, intenta desabrochar el primer botón de la camisa blanca con complicaciones. Arthur le ayuda, también con el segundo y con el tercero, haciendo viajar sus besos por las mejillas de su campesina, por el mentón y por el cuello.

A Emily se revuelve el estómago y el corazón le late con mayor fuerza; los escalofríos suben por sus pies hasta su cabeza. Pero, se siente bien. Le gusta los besos de su británico en su piel, son tibios y abrazadores, estimulantes para querer más…

Su chaqueta se fuga de sus brazos, Arthur se la quita acariciando sus hombros, y se le aleja, despojándose de la suya. Y se remanga los puños de la camisa.

Toma la mano empuñada de Emily sobre el asiento, acortando la distancia de sus rostros. Percibe lo tensa que está. Decide alejarse otra vez.

― ¿Por qué estás nerviosa? ―atento, le acaricia los dedos, mirando el color de los pómulos de la aludida.

―Es que…aquí, todo esto… ―trata de mirar a otro lugar y Arthur exhala. Ya entiende, y la toma en sus brazos, sembrando un cuidadoso beso en la frente.

―Emily, tranquila, no haré nada que tú no quieras ―se reacomoda en el asiento para dejar a Emily más a gusto sobre su pecho―. Además, no tengo condón, ni siquiera he comprado. A no ser que quieras tener un hijo conmigo.

―Gracias por la oferta, pero todavía no. ―libera una diminuta risa, oyendo el latido de Arthur.

Entonces, ella pensó mal todo, aun así, quiere saber por qué la trajo a este coche.

―Quería estar a solas contigo, alguna vez en la noche. No puedo ir a tu casa a dormir contigo, tu padre me mataría. Y si mi madre te tuviera simpatía, no tendría problemas. Sólo es eso ―explica calmado, rozando sus yemas en los brazos desnudos de Emily―. ¿Te gustaría dormir conmigo?

―Sí, me gustaría. Pero me muevo mucho, eh.

―Pensaste en otra cosa al venir aquí, pervertida. ―dice buscando su mirada.

―Tú haces que pienses de esa manera ―hace un mohín y lo abraza fuerte―. Te quiero.

Las palabras hacen dibujar una sonrisa en Arthur. Él le pregunta a su novia si le dijo a su suegro, que saldrían a las cuatro de la fiesta o llegaría a las cuatro a casa.

Emily queda pensativa. Le dijo que saldría de la fiesta a las cuatro.

Bien, pueden tener estas horas hasta las tres y media, ya que tienen que devolverle el auto a Gilbert, o al pobre le dará una histeria incontrolable. Entonces, Emily programa la alarma en su celular, y regresa al regazo de Arthur, a dormir.

―Esos son míos. ―pero la interrumpe tocándole los glúteos que, en vez de recibir un insulto o que se detenga, le sonríe ampliamente.

―Son tuyos.

―Ellas también.

―No te aproveches, pero lo son. ―se remueve sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro sobre el pecho de Arthur, y respira hondo, cerrando los ojos.

― ¿A qué edad te gustaría ser madre? ―¿y eso? Se pregunta Emily, despertando― Quiero conocer más a mi novia, aprovechemos que estamos solos.

Ella no tiene inconvenientes para conocer sus futuros ideales. Entonces le responde, entre los veintiséis y veintisiete años. A Arthur le parece muy buena edad, en cambio él, un poco más viejo. A los treinta.

― ¿Qué? ¿Tanto? ―se sorprende.

―Sí, hay que tener todo listo y tener un trabajo estable ―le explica el londinense bajando cada segundo su vista en el rostro de Emily posado en su cuerpo, quien le pregunta qué sexo del bebé le gustaría tener―. Me gustaría un varón.

― ¿Por qué? ―Emily se interesa demasiado, será tierno conocer la parte paternal de Arthur.

―Para tratarlo mal, aconsejarle con las chicas, que acompañe a su viejo, patear la pelota, darle mi apoyo en su fiesta de soltero ―responde, y enseguida recibe otra interrogación, ¿qué pasaría si fuera mujer?―. La encerraría.

―Que drástico…y machista.

― ¿Machista? No es de machista ―contrapone al instante―. A las mujeres hay que cuidarlas más, obviamente que en general a todos los niños pero, cuando crecen, las mujeres son distintas. Pueden tener veinte años y hay que seguir cuidándolas ―hace una leve pausa, mirando el techo del auto―. Comprendo a tu padre, yo sería peor si tuviera una hija, o dos, o tres o más.

Emily desciende los orbes azul cielo, jugando con la corbata suelta del rubio, dándole la razón. Y agrega que le gustaría tener primero un hombre y después una mujer, para que él cuide de ella, así no dejarle el cargo a sus padres, sobre todo a los papás celosos.

Arthur arquea una ceja, ¿esa fue una indirecta?

Emily no dice nada, simplemente su rictus se forma en diversión, cambiando el tema, a uno que la ha tenido preocupada durante la tarde, sobre su hermana melliza y Françoise. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer, pero prefiere conocer la opinión de Arthur. Realmente no tendría problemas con ninguna de las dos…

― ¿Crees que a Françoise le guste Meg? ―va directo al grano, nunca ha sido lo suyo darle vueltas a todo. Quizás a veces.

Arthur la mira expectante, pestañea algunas veces haciendo muecas con la boca. ¿Por qué pregunta eso? ¿Ha sucedido algo que le llamó la atención? A lo mejor Françoise si tiene interés en su cuñada.

―No lo sé, puede ser pero, Meg…uhm. ―si su hermana es lesbiana y nunca se lo dijo, no sabrá cómo darle confianza.

―Deberías hablar con ella. ―le menciona Arthur, eso es lo que desea hacer mañana Emily, no obstante Marguerite puede molestarse o sentirse mal, sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

―Tendré que ir despacio. ―planificará mañana por la mañana la manera de comenzar bien y no ir al grano, y preguntarle si tiene algún afecto hacia Françoise. Françoise también pudo haberla cambiando de orientación…

―Ella puede ser una loca degenerada, pero cuando tiene sentimientos hacia una persona, no la obliga a que sienta lo mismo. ―luego le dice que se quede tranquila, lo mejor es hablar con Marguerite, además, ella es más madura que su novia.

―Oye, estoy madurando, no seas así ―frunce leve el ceño y el británico le sonríe―. Tienes razón, conversaré con Meg, espero que no tenga miedo, yo la apoyaré en todo.

Su novia ha cambiado un poco desde esa vez, le agrada.

―Te odio. ―susurra Emily, curvando los labios para recostar su cabeza de lado, en el pecho de inglés. Arthur ríe levemente, sabe que esa palabra significa todo lo contrario. Él también la _odia,_ y muchísimo.

Guardan silencio y se oye el sonido de sus respiraciones. La voz de Arthur se escapa suave penetrando los oídos de la estadounidense. Él está cantando.

―_Joan was quizzical, studied metaphysical science in the home, late nights all alone with a test-tube. Oh, oh, oh, oh… Maxwell Edison majoring in medicine calls her on the phone "Can I take you out to the pictures Joan?" Oh, oh, oh, oh… _―el sonido es bueno, es algo gracioso sin embargo su letra no dice mucho, para ella― _But as she's getting ready to go, a knock comes on the door… Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer came down upon her head. Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer, made sure that she was dead._

―Que linda es esa canción. ―Emily le interrumpe sarcástica, y Arthur le mira ameno.

―Pues claro, es muy romántica ―le responde del mismo modo, sarcástico, a lo que su pareja rubiecita le dice que es sádico, sin conocer esa parte de él, por la canción―. La letra no es tan mala.

―Por favor, habla de matar a su novia con un martillo. ―no puede creer que su Arthur haya cantado algo tan malvado. Y luego él le informa que es de The Beatles, dejándola confundida y extrañada.

―Es de las más dementes, distorsionadas y sádicas que existe en su repertorio ―le menciona con naturalidad, sin que Emily Jones se mueva de su cuerpo―. A mí me agrada, es una de mis favoritas. Tiene un ritmo divertido con letras dementes, es contagiosa. Sólo ellos podrían hacerlo.

Emily no comprende como Arthur puede sentirse orgulloso, pensó que era más…tierno. Bueno, después de todo es hombre…

Lo que le parece más decepcionante, es que esa canción fuera de aquel cuarteto británico que creyó que eran más románticos. Al parecer no mucho.

Y Arthur le confirma que sí, el personaje masculino de la melodía, mata a su novia.

―Pero, en realidad también mata a su maestra ―es más maléfica de lo que pensó Emily―. Habla de que todo en la vida se devuelve. Si haces algo malo, la vida se encarga de devolvértelo. No se trata de matar a la chica. De todas maneras, tengo algunos temas distorsionados de otras bandas, no te gustaría saberlo.

Tampoco posee las ganas de saberlo, es mejor así. Con saber de esa canción le basta, además, pobre chica. ¿Cómo se le ocurre salir con un demente que la matará y matará a su maestra? Aunque tenga otro significado.

Arthur le dice que no es la mejor persona para opinar acerca de que esa chica salga con un demente…

―Tú sólo estás loco por mí ―corrige de alguna manera la misurence, levantando el rostro, dibujando una expresión coqueta―. Niega que sea encantadora.

―Eres fea.

―Tú no eres muy bonito que digamos ―frunce un poco el ceño y hace un mohín, tomando las respuestas con humor―. ¿Cuál es tu amor platónico? ―esa pregunta sale de repente, sorprendiendo a Arthur. ¿En serio quiere saberlo? Obviamente, ella no se enojará, por algo es amor platónico.

El británico dirige la mirada verde a las ventanas empañadas del auto de Gilbert. Comienza a mover los labios, intrigando a Emily. Le encanta cuando ella le pone atención sigilosamente.

―Emma Watson ―contesta al fin―. Me gusta desde que soy un niño; desde que vi en la primera película de Harry Potter. También me enamoré desde el libro, pero cuando Emma apareció, me enamoré más ―decide hacer una pausa, para hacer una observación a las reacciones en la cara de su novia―. Es linda.

―Sí…es linda. ―acepta lo dicho, no puede negarlo, pero Arthur habla como si…

―Y está como quiere, toda una mujer ―suspira por la joven actriz, sabiendo a la perfección que Emily se va molestando. Sólo quiere divertirse―. ¿Has visto sus fotografías sensuales?

―Ya entendí que te gusta. ―es cortante y tajante. Arthur, logra su cometido.

―Me dijiste que no te enojarías. ―sonríe.

―No lo estoy ―el entrecejo lo tiene fruncido, clara muestra de estar quizás, un poquito enojada. Acto seguido, Arthur le pregunta por su amor platónico, riendo que será Abraham Lincoln. Ella lo puede adorar infinitamente como político y gran presidente de su nación, mas no es su amor platónico―. Chris Evans. ¡Lo amo!

A Arthur no le agrada esa emoción, ¡ella nunca ha gritado así por él, maldita sea!

― ¿Y quién lo conoce? ¿Su abuela? ―surca una media sonrisa, y Emily continúa con su simpatía.

―Es un gran actor, interpretó a más de un héroe en su carrera filmográfica, como por ejemplo La Antorcha Humana de Los Cuatro Fantásticos, y también ¡Mi Favorito!: Capitán América. Con esa película tan espectacular, mi corazón saltó al júpiter. Su personaje es muy patriota, como yo, le gusta el helado, como yo; peleó contra los nazis y Hitler. ¡En increíble!

― ¿Te gusta el actor o el personaje? ―pregunta él, dudando por el gusto de su novia.

―Chris Evans. Es tan estadounidense y sexy~.

Bien, si mal no lo recuerda Arthur, ese actor sí maneja un peinado bastante gringo…sólo le falta un rizo sobre esa cabeza y unos lentes, y vualá.

―No es la gran cosa, tiene rostro de mujer. ―el tono de voz, hace que Emily le mire.

― ¿Alguien está celoso? ―comienza juguetonamente a jugar con la nariz de su pareja, con su dedo índice.

― ¡Ja! ―suelta una risa forzada, alegando que él es mejor que ese actor gringo de cuarta categoría, al menos él, posee rostro de hombre…

Y cejas grande, agrega Emily.

El rostro de Kirkland se frunce y comienza removerse para irse del coche, pero Emily trata de afirmarlo sin levantarse, sin salir del torso de él. Combaten, hasta que ella gana.

.

.

Tres y media. La alarma suena y la pareja despierta con bastante sueño. Emily se queda atrás por petición de Arthur, mientras éste va al volante. Al llegar al hotel y estacionarse, bajan y buscan a Gilbert. Le informan que ya usaron el auto y se irán ahora a casa, tomando un taxi. Antes de marcharse, Gilbert los mira atento, de arriba abajo. Ninguno de los dos rubios tiene el cabello desordenado o que estén agitados y sonrojados por "algo".

Para acabar con sus sospechas que lo carcomían al momento que se fueron con su grandioso coche, jala a Arthur hasta un rincón y le pregunta directamente si pasó "aquello" con Emily. Es inaudito que sea el primero, ¡inaudito!

Arthur, con las mejillas sonrosadas por la tontería que cree el albino, le aclara que no sucedió nada de la apuesta. Se supone que es todo a su momento, sin presión ni apuro. Además, duda que él fuera el primero, tal vez sea Antonio. Por su parte, es más serio en estos temas tan importantes que marcarán su vida, y es muy poco tiempo para…con Emily. ¡Muy poco tiempo! Al menos necesita un año y estar seguro, o dos años, o más. Y no sabe si Emily quiere o no. Lo mejor es esperar, o que ella misma le pregunte.

Quizás, debería comenzar a comprar preservativos, por prevención.

Enseguida regresa donde Emily y se despiden de todos, jamás se dejarán de verse, volverán a juntarse después de las vacaciones, pues muchos viajan a otro país, continente o a otra cuidad.

Luego toman un taxi.

.

Ya en casa, decide hablar con su querida hermana en la mañana, la verdad no está segura de cómo preguntar, es algo complicado. Antes de ir, trama una posible conversación, pero pensar tras pensar no encuentra una forma para llegar al tema, no ha podido dormir a pesar de que se lo propuso, y ya está por amanecer. Tal vez debería olvidarse de descansar esta noche.

Se cola en la habitación de Marguerite, como siempre la despierta y ella le hace espacio en la cama, el sueño ligero no era muy ventajoso en algunas ocasiones, pero necesita estar cerca de su hermana menor.

Sin decir nada mira a su hermana de frente, se parecen mucho pero no son idénticas, además sus personalidades son un contraste total. Marguerite la mira expectante, tal es que intuye que Emily quiere hablar, mas no es capaz de plantear su duda, no quiere que crea que le está recriminando o rechazando.

― ¿Qué sucede Emily? ―pregunta Marguerite en un tono suave, ya que parece que su hermana saldrá corriendo en cualquier minuto por los nervios.

―Tengo una pregunta, pero no tienes que responder si no quieres…pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, siempre te apoyaré y estaré a tu lado, bueno…eso es así desde que compartimos el vientre de mamá. ―dice Emily con una sonrisa tímida.

―Emily… ¿qué sucede?, estás dando muchos rodeos ―le informa. A pesar de adorar a su hermana, tiene sueño, y Emily podría seguir todo el día dando rodeos a su pregunta y nunca hacerla.

Para Emily es difícil preguntar, así que suspira.

―Verás, durante la graduación te vi muy cercana a una conocida, parecían muy a gusto hablando y todo, y bueno ella es… Entonces me pregunto si tú también eres… No sé cómo preguntarlo, he estado pensando horas como decirlo, pero no aparece nada que me ilumine y sea más fácil plantearlo. ―entre balbuceos acelerados, Emily trata de hacer la pregunta.

―Emily, ¿quieres saber si soy lesbiana? ―ella se hace la pregunta y acierta en ello. Era más fácil escuchar la pregunta en boca de Emily― Exactamente no lo sé, tal vez sí, hay muchos chicos que me han invitado a salir, pero nunca me han parecido interesantes o llamado la atención completamente. Con las chicas tampoco, no es que vea a una y me derrite, siempre he pensado que nos enamoramos de personas, no de géneros, porque no son todos los hombre o todas las mujeres que te gusten.

Emily no sabe qué pensar. Marguerite con su suave voz tranquila y calmada parece que en este minuto es más sabia que cualquiera, que nunca se haya escuchado. Su hermana menor tiene toda la razón, quizás ella se enamoraría de su ogro siendo un hombre o una mujer. ¿Cómo sería Arthur como mujer?

Entre la divagación e imaginación de Emily terminando con descubrir a Arthur versión señorita británica, Marguerite decide continuar, viendo que Emily se perdió en su mundo de fantasías. Debe darle una respuesta completa, capturando su atención con el nombre.

―Con respecto a Françoise, ella me parece genial, me gusta su forma de hablar y actuar, es alguien muy inteligente y graciosa, pero no la conozco del todo, nadie se enamora o le gusta alguien con sólo verla una vez. Ya sabes, el amor a primera vista no existe, pero si te puedo decir que me interesa conocerla. ―por fin acaba de contestar todas las dudas de su hermana mayor, es lo único que sabe con seguridad. Desea conocer a Françoise, y ver qué sucede después ya es cosa de tiempo.

Emily suspira aliviada, agradecida por la confianza, y promete no decir nada hasta que ella esté lista. Marguerite se percata que su hermana ha crecido, ya no sale gritando por todas partes. Tener un novio le ha hecho bien. Al menos lo que conoce de Arthur, es bastante ordenado. Con orden, ayuda a enderezar a Emily. No obstante, no comprende lo de estar lista. ¿Lista para qué?

―Para contárselo a papá o al mundo.

― ¿Papá? ―alza una ceja― No había pensado en decírselo, ni siquiera estoy segura, puede ser incluso una etapa, ya sabes, de autodescubrimiento. Y no sé cómo papá lo tome. ―susurra aún en la oscuridad de la habitación.

―Tampoco lo sé, espero que lo tome mejor que cuando supo que tenía novio. ―entre risas, Emily piensa que su progenitor no se ha tomo tan mal su relación. Imagina a su ogro corriendo y a su padre atrás de él con una escopeta practicando el tiro al blanco.

Como ya no hay nada más para hablar, deciden volver al sueño. Marguerite da la vuelta y se acurruca bajo las sábanas. Emily se acerca al calor de su hermana y la abraza para tratar de dormir algunas pocas horas.

En la tarde, preparan todo para viajar mañana. Emily carga algunas cajas ayudando a su nana. Ha recibido infinidades de llamadas de Arthur, preguntando qué debe llevar, como por ejemplo insecticidas, ¿hay muchos bichos en la granja? ¿Qué tipo de ropa es mejor? ¿Le dará insolación? ¿No hay búfalos, cierto? ¿Habrá tocador?

La gran mayoría son preguntas tontas y hacen reír a Emily. Después de todo, Arthur es un citadino.

Después de tener todo listo y ordenado, después de la cena, Marguerite acoge las palabras de Emily sobre hablar con su padre. Puede ser demasiado pronto, pero es mejor que lo sepa ahora y no llevarse una sorpresa. Entonces lo llama y lo invita a entrar en su cuarto de trabajo, mientras su melliza mayor continúa por celular.

Marguerite respira hondo a vista curiosa del hombre. Está nerviosa.

―Papá…, sólo tal vez y digo tal vez, existe una pequeña posibilidad; bastante grande si lo pienso un poco, de que me gusten las mujeres. Es decir, al parecer puede que sea lesbiana. ―dice mirando a su padre fijamente.

Quizás debió pensarlo un poco más antes de decirle esto, no obstante es mejor sacar las cosas antes de que se vuelvan complicadas. Mas, ya está aquí, sentada enfrente de él.

―No entiendo. ―realmente está dudoso.

―Papá, es difícil decirlo incluso para mí, pero nunca me han interesado de forma romántica algún chico, y hay una chica que me interesa, pero no estoy segura de que salgamos, incluso de que pudiéramos llegar a ser pareja o algo así. Simplemente quería que lo supieras antes de que algo salga fuera de control y te enteres por terceras o incluso cuartas personas. ―da a entender más claro, tratando de acomodar sus lentes.

El señor Jones, cruza los brazos y se acaricia la cabeza.

―No sé qué decir, siempre pensé que tenía que estar listo para cuando mis pequeñas trajeran algún novio, que podría hacerlas llorar o saltar en un pie de alegría, pero me doy cuenta de que subestimé a las amenazas ―exhala―. No puedo intimidar a una chica, tendré que encontrar una forma, tal vez Esther podría hacer algo al respecto, pero es mi responsabilidad protegerlas de los lobos o lobas en este caso. Debería buscar algún libro del tema. ―su padre divaga más allá de lo que la menor pudo imaginar.

―No creo que hayan libros de ese tipo.

―Creo que tienes razón, o sólo debería seguir con la intimidación como lo hago con el novio de tu hermana, a resultado bien. Espero que sea lo mismo con las chicas, pero la escopeta ahora parece muy violento, pero gracias por decirlo Meg, me das tiempo para buscar algún método. ―sonríe rascándose la barbilla, a lo mejor buscando que se ilumine de alguna forma y que llegue alguna idea sobre idear con las futuras novias de su hija menor.

― ¿No estás enojado? ―pregunta nerviosa y sorprendida, esperaba otro tipo de reacción, más de sermones pero sin enojarse.

Su padre se encoge de hombros.

― ¿Porque lo estaría? Eres mi bebé, te sostuve apenas naciste, te he visto crecer y transformarte en una hermosa y delicada joven, no podría enojarme, además eso me asegura que seré el único hombre que amarás en tu vida, y no es como que no tendré nietos. ―tampoco quiere serlo tan luego, hay que modernizarse. Tan sólo se acerca a Marguerite y la abraza, aconsejándole que vaya a la cama, mañana partirán muy temprano a Missouri. La chica acierta y sale de la oficina, viendo a Emily ir de donde ella salió. ¿También quiere habla con papá? Ojalá no lo haga pensar tanto. Pero, Emily la agarra del brazo, jalándola a entrar de nuevo. Esta vez, es para hablar de un tema serio, sobre el futuro. Aquello, se lo menciona despacio para que él no las escuche.

El señor Jones las ve entrar y toman asiento en los sillones individuales para estar frente a él. ¿Qué sucede ahora? ¿Es el día de hablar con papá? Bueno, el rostro de Emily está más serio que nunca, sólo espera y reza que no salga con una noticia de _"Papá, estoy embarazada"_, castraría a Arthur si es así, y se aseguraría que no haya otra sorpresa.

― ¿Papá, nunca has pensado en tener una pareja? ―bien, eso nunca imaginó que diría eso. Es un descanso para su corazón y su mano temblorosa por ahorcar al novio de su hija. La pregunta, lo deja en duda.

La cara de Emily se ve que viene un gran argumento para esta loca idea de ahora, únicamente espera que no le busque pareja y plantee citas a ciegas, ya fue demasiado cuando su hermana se planteó semejante idea.

De repente, Marguerite corre disimuladamente afuera.

_Traidora_, piensa Emily. ¿Cómo su melliza puede abandonarla en esto tan importante? No le queda otra que afrontar sola.

―Papá, no quiero verte solo ―las primeras explicaciones de Emily, lo desconciertan más―. Nana no vivirá para siempre, aparte de eso necesitas a alguien que te ame y te quiera. Debes rehacer tu vida, ser feliz, es lo que mamá querría, además Meg y yo siempre estaremos a tu lado, pero no debes postergar tu vida. ―al parecer su granjerita vino preparada, pero ya ha escuchado el mismo argumento.

―Agradezco que te preocupes granjerita, pero esas cosas llegan, no se buscan ―responde―. Por ahora estoy bien, soy feliz, además no deberías acortarle la vida a Esther, ella es una mujer fuerte, te apuesto que es más fácil que yo muera por sobredosis de azúcar a que ella enferme.

―Hablo en serio, tal vez deberías conocer a alguien, y tratar de establecerte con alguien más, a nosotras no nos molestaría si sales con alguien más ―dice seria y calmada―. Un día, nosotras tendremos nuestras familias, claro que no te abandonaremos pero…

―Lo tendré en mente cariño, ahora tengo que hacer una pregunta yo, es justo.

―Sí, creo que sí, es justo. Adelante. ―no le importa mucho la pregunta de su padre, hasta…

― ¿Has hecho "eso" con Arthur? ―la pregunta es fuerte, mas tiene que asegurarse que el muchacho no ha tocado a su bebé. Si lo han hecho, debe darle la charla nuevamente para que tome precauciones, y ser una amenaza constante en la vida del británico. Emily debe responderle con la verdad, no quiere sorpresas.

Emily se sonroja hasta las orejas, es adorable, y niega con la cabeza repetitivas veces. Es un enorme alivio para el señor Jones, tanto que su cuerpo se destensa. Y mirando a su rubia mayor, debería hablar más del tema, quién sabe si sucede _"eso"_ más adelante, y ella no lo cuenta. Tampoco quiere obligarla a que lo diga y le cuente todo, sólo quiere guiarla por el buen camino. Debe transmitirle seguridad, franqueza y confianza.

Sabe que está creciendo, aprenderá muchas cosas que le serán desconocidas. Así que respira hondo y comienza con la charla de precauciones. Ser padre de niñas, es un trabajo difícil, al menos con una no tendrá problemas ante el miedo de embarazos. Con Emily sí, quien lo escucha atentamente.

.

.

.

**VERANO**

Es el día. Es hora de partir. Emily está emocionada cargando cajas junto a Arthur. El plan de Arthur con viajar, ha funcionado, pero siente un poco de culpabilidad por mentirle a su madre y por utilizar a Vladimir. Vladimir quiso ayudarlo sin recibir nada a cambio, claro que molesto por irse con la amante. De todas formas, está aquí, en casa de la amante de Arthur para darles una mano ordenando las cosas en la casa rodante.

Mientras tanto, el señor Jones observa a Marguerite desde lejos sin despistarse de sus deberes, hablando con otra chica. No sabe cómo reaccionar realmente.

Marguerite se percata, él está cerca de todos modos, parece un poco indeciso, sepa Dios el por qué, y no quiere preguntarle, tal vez decida que es buena idea darle la charla a Arthur y a Françoise juntos. Eso sería vergonzoso.

Le sonríe a Françoise, diciéndole que después del viaje de un mes en su pueblo natal, estaría una semana en Canadá para terminar su carrera. Luego, volvería a Estados Unidos a fundar su propia escuela de danza. Rápidamente la francesa se ofrece en darle su apoyo, mas la extrañaría mucho.

Ya todos partiendo a subir a la casa rodante, Arthur se despide de Vladimir. Éste le da una fuerte palmada en los glúteos, logrando que se ruborice y se enfade, y logrando que Emily frunza el ceño y haga un mohín.

Es una forma de despedirse, nada grave.

Emily camina hacia ellos y coge el brazo de Arthur, fulminando a Vladimir.

―Bien Arthur, recuerda nuestras noches de pasión, ¿sí?

―Deben ser de pesadillas ―contrapone Emily, cambiando su fruncido a una sonrisa. No puede despedirse del rumano con sus recelos, él le ayudó en darle empujones para estar junto a Arthur―. Artie, es hora de subir, debemos partir para cumplir el itinerario de viaje.

El londinense acierta y le dedica una sonrisa a Vladimir, marchándose.

― ¡Ten cuidado con los mosquitos! ―grita el rumano alzando una mano, mientras Françoise se le pone al lado, mordiendo un pañuelo― ¡Sé todo un caballero con la rubia!

La silueta de esos dos se ven desde la ventana por donde se asoma Emily. Ella sonríe. Arthur en cambio, se muerde el labio sentado en un cómodo sillón, cuestionando la infraestructura del transporte.

Emily no puede evitar sonreír burlonamente.

―Arthur, querido, estás asustado, es sólo una casa rodante no muerde. Sólo debes tener cuidado cuando lleguemos ―eso le incomodó a su novio―. Con los caballos, las vacas, las gallinas, los cerditos, las hiedras venenosas, las culebras, los insectos, los vaqueros locos, entre otros. ¡Oh! Y con Momo, es un monstruo de Missouri. Pero yo te protegeré.

―…Gracias.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Como ya estaba listo el cap, decidí subirlo para no hacerlas esperar tanto. El otro lo subo el otro domingo.

***Momo,** es un monstruo de Missouri, es una especie de Yeti. Así que, la pareja tiene para asustarse.

_***Maxwell's Silver Hammer**_; es una canción de The Bealtes del álbum "Abbey Road" (amo ese álbum). Su letra es distorsionada, pero su melodía es divertida. Bueno, algunos no les gusta, otros sí. A mí me gusta. Y entre el cuarteto, tuvieron sus problemillas de tensión sexual(?).

Pueden golpear a Gilbert si quieres por la apuesta, pero como dijo él, todo a su momento.

Y lamento si alguien quería "eso" entre Arthur y Emily xD

¡Besos!


	31. XXXI

**Advertencias: **Tiré toda la carne a la parrilla, pueden odiarme o no. Tiene un lemon demasiado suave, no tiene nada de "mete y saca". ¿Bien? Echop.

* * *

**XXXI**

Julio.

Durante las vacaciones de verano, para Arthur estar en el campo fue traumante. El padre de Emily no lo dejaba de molestar, no sabía si tenía alguna afición hacia él…o lo odiaba de sobremanera de una manera muy particular. El primo de Emily, John, se enojaba por todo, incluso al ver a Emily dándole la comida con ese juego del avioncito o _"¡Uno por mí!"_; se enojaba por todo, a cada segundo le decía que lo mantendría vigilado y cualquier intento de indecencia con su prima lo mataría. Todos ahí estaban locos, el abuelo de su novia cabe destacar –a excepción de Marguerite-.

El abuelo de Emily… Poseía su edad, pero su mente deterioraba…

El primer día, el anciano le preguntó al padre de Emily si el chico rubio de cejas gruesas y que nunca lo veía sonreír, era EL novio. El señor Jones acertó a medio sonreír, llamando a Arthur. Éste dejó de mirar a Emily que jugaba con una cerdita, se acercó sin más, también Emily, lo quiso seguir.

La mirada de Arthur se desorientó al ver que el anciano se le acercaba lentamente y fijo.

― ¿Usted la quiere? ―preguntó de la nada, incomodándolo.

Tartamudeó y se sonrojó, no sabía qué contestar, parecía que el abuelo fuera el patriarca o algo así… A lo mejor quería su aprobación. Después de todo Emily era su nieta.

Respiró tranquilo y contestó.

―Por supuesto que la quiero, señor.

―Tienen tres meses para casarse.

― ¡¿Qué cosa?!

― ¡Abuelo, no! ―Emily exclamó sonrojada hasta las orejas, ¿cómo su abuelo podía seguir con lo mismo? ¡Los tiempos han cambiado! Y sí, era el padre de su madre.

Y ella no era la única que le dio un ataque, a su padre también, casi se muere del infarto. Así que intervino explicando un poco que su nieta sólo está saliendo con ese chico, no tienen planeado casarse y menos siendo tan jóvenes.

Luego el abuelo Williams dijo que quería que se casaran en tres años más. No había remedio con él…

Durante los pocos días trascurridos, Emily conoció una cualidad de Arthur que jamás la esperó tan a flor de piel. Sus celos. De acuerdo, ella también estaba celosa cuando las vendedoras jóvenes de las carreteras les ofrecían queques y panes frescos, preguntando a Arthur si era mayo de edad. Sus garras se le escaparon protegiendo a su novio con un gran grito _"¡Es mío!"_, siendo recriminada por él por esa exageración. No estaba haciendo nada malo, sólo compraba, no era para tanto, mientras el señor Jones se mataba de la risa. Marguerite no opinaba lo mismo, debería hablar con Emily sobre celos tontos y celos con motivos.

Los celos con motivos se acercaban a personalidad de Arthur, básicamente, él tenía argumentos para enrabiar y sentir que le salían canas a temprana edad. ¿Quién no se pondría celoso si su novia por poco andaba desnuda por una granja? No importaba si hacía calor, un pantalón corto con una pieza del bikini –arriba- no era apropiado. El bikini era el problema, y no era el único que lo decía, también su padre. _"Ponte algo arriba, una camiseta, por lo menos."_ Emily, a duras penas obedeció a su padre.

¿Por qué su novia no podía obedecerle a él? ¿No podía ser como su melliza? Se vestía muy bien y de acuerdo a cada ocasión. No podía negar que Françoise tenía buen gusto, tanto así que buscó una pared para darse un gran cabezazo para olvidar lo que pensaba incorrectamente. Emily se espantó por el chichón que tenía el inglés, pero con ese golpe brutal sus celos no se calmaron para nada, eran justificativos, reconocía que Emily era linda, tenía una novia muy linda, se orgullecía de ello, mas no hacía falta sobresaltar lo que ya sobresaltaba: poca ropa, mucho que mostrar. Arthur prefería el invierno, así la tendría oculta bajo las telas.

En uno de los primeros días en Missouri, fueron a un pequeño lago para refrescarse ante la atenta mirada de John, oculta detrás de gafas oscuras, mordiendo un pedazo de carne, escuchando a Marguerite, actuando que le prestaba atención. Prestaba más atención en lo que hacían esos dos en el lago. Arthur no sabía nadar, tenía miedo de seguir a Emily, según ella no era tan profundo. No era el mar, era un lago. No había olas, era completamente seguro. La verdad, si era un poco profundo el lago, y Arthur sólo entraría e iría con ella si lo ayudaba. Sí, era humillante para su masculinidad.

Emily río. Lo ayudó tomándolo de las manos como a un bebé que recién comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasitos. Cuando dijo esto, Arthur sonrojó al límite y frunció las cejas, soportando la voz de bebé de Emily _"A qué pashó bebé, vamo' a caminar, ¿ya? Agugu~."_

¡No era un bebé! Para Emily, lo parecía y bastante.

Continuaron caminando por el lago, los pies de Arthur iban a más profundidad y el agua subía por su cuerpo, temiendo por su vida. Su barbilla tocaba el agua, no era buen presagio. Le dijo a Emily que estaba muy profundo, que se detuviera ahora, estaba nervioso y tenso como piedra. Su americana le dedicó una sonrisa acompañado de suaves palabras, que todo estaría bien y que no había nada qué temer. Siguió avanzando hacia atrás y Arthur la abrazó dispuesto a no hundirse. Cruzó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Emily, la posición era realmente incómoda y extraña, fuera de lo común. La escena hizo sobresaltar a John, ¡mataría a ese cejudo! A lo que rápidamente Marguerite tomó un sándwich y se lo metió a la boca de John. No debía interrumpir el buen momento de su hermana que trataba de enseñarle a nadar a Arthur. John se atragantó, marchando al baño.

Y con Arthur, bueno él…tenía tanto miedo de ser soltado que Emily tuvo que sostenerlo por unos minutos hasta decirle que la soltara o ella lo soltaría. El muchacho alegó que podría haber traído un salvavidas o un patito inflable. Eso era para niños, su novio era un adulto, debía comportarse como uno. Así que quiso soltarlo, mas Arthur se lo impidió. Siguieron así hasta que Emily no le importó mucho ser abrazada por su novio con ese torso desnudo británico.

Lo crucial de los celos apareció aquí. Terminando la tarde, Emily empezó a vestirse al igual que Arthur a pesar que la casa de la granja no quedaba lejos. Lo molesto para Arthur, fue que Emily se demoraba mucho en vestirse. ¿Vestirse? ¿Colocarse una falda corta era vestirse? Y para colmo, unos chicos que disfrutaban del lago como ellos, la miraban. Emily se daba cuenta de eso, pero no quería decirle a Arthur. No podía negar que se sentía incómoda de cierta manera, y observó a Arthur levantarse, jalando de su mano durante todo el camino de regreso a casa que estaba dividida en varias áreas; su habitación con la de él se encontraban separadas. Entraron a la de ella.

Arthur opinó de las pocas prendas y del modo de vestir de su novia. No era correcta, no era adecuada, no se veía bien.

¿Qué quería entonces? ¿Qué se vistiera como monja?

Claro que no, pero tan sólo podría ser menos llamativa con lo que usaba, ¿no le parece?

Quizás, pero a ella le gustaba vestirse así, además era verano.

Que fuera verano no era justificación para andar, así. A él le molestaba y se molestaba consigo mismo, tampoco se trataba que no se viera linda, pero si lo iba hacer, como por ejemplo ponerse una minifalda, al menos que sea para él, no para otros.

Emily alzó una ceja y surcó los labios. Su novio se equivocaba, ella se vestía para ella, no para él. Bueno, no negaba que muchas veces se vestía para él, sin embargo este era un caso diferente. Entendía y no entendía sus celos, y estos seguramente aumentarían y la harían aburrir, se sentiría encarcelada por vestir como él quisiera. Ella era libre. Y él parecía ser su padre en vez de un novio. Entonces lo echó de su habitación, enojada. Él también estaba muy enojado y prefería no hablarle hasta que se vistiera como una dama.

Emily cerró la puerta pensando que el cumpleaños de mañana, no sería el mejor de todos. Sería el peor de todos.

Arthur sólo le dijo _"Feliz cumpleaños"_ sin entusiasmo, lo hizo por educación y por no quedar mal con su suegro, ni con los demás Jones, a excepción de John -algo tenía ese chico de cabello negro con él, si no le caía bien para su prima, que se lo dijera en la cara-. Por supuesto fue lo contrario con Marguerite, la felicitó por su nuevo año.

Emily hizo un mohín, pero desapareció cuando su abuelo le obsequió una chaqueta de aviador. Era de él, en su juventud de aviador para servir al país.

El día avanzó, Emily se sentó en la cama e hizo un puchero, frunciendo el entrecejo. No sabía qué hacer con esto de los celos de Arthur, sólo una luz se acercó a ella y le guió el camino. Era su padre. No quería entrometerse en la relación de su hija, pero hoy la vio distante de Arthur; y viceversa. Emily resopló siendo acompañada, le contó lo que sucedía y cuál era el problema. El señor Jones se puso en los zapatos de Arthur, entendiéndolo y recordando que pasó por esa misma situación cuando salía con su difunta esposa. Era un proceso normal y difícil de salir, y conociendo un poco mejor al británico y sus costumbres, sería un proceso ultra difícil de salir. Las culturas eran muy diferentes, ella debía comprenderlo y llegar a un acuerdo, no ir en contra de él, eso haría terminar la relación. Emily no deseaba eso, amaba a Arthur, todos los días soñaba con él.

Lo último desconcertó al hombre mayor, carraspeando para poder continuar con sus consejos y experiencias. Tan sólo debían conversar y llegar a un acuerdo mutuo. Qué podría usar y lo que no, que podría usar frente a él, que tipo de ropa le gustaba, en fin. Verse bonita no era sinónimo de exhibirse, mucho menos a su edad. Así como estaba el mundo, lo mejor era ser cuidadosa.

Emily aceptó los consejos de su padre abiertamente, decidida tomó su teléfono para llamar a Arthur, pero su padre se lo quitó. ¿Por qué? Quería solucionar el problema…

El problema se solucionaría, pero no llamándolo. Arthur debía hacerlo, una mujer tenía dignidad. Desde los tiempos remotos el hombre era quien buscaba a la mujer, incluso habían tribus indígenas con esa tradición.

Emily protestó. Eso era antes, ahora era diferente, la mujer sacaba al hombre a bailar.

El señor Jones rió suave, no quería hacerla sentir mal pero, no hablaba del baile, hablaba de la conquista y de pareja. Era el hombre quien se arrastraba por el suelo por una mujer. Ella no debía llamarlo, Arthur lo haría, tal vez hoy o mañana, no le daba más tiempo.

¿Cómo lo sabía?, preguntó sorprendida Emily.

Bueno, un hombre no podía vivir lejos de su mujer, y él pasó por la misma situación. Así que, se despidió de su hija besándole la frente, deseándole suerte y un feliz cumpleaños, agregando una frase _"Las mujeres mandan, hija"._

Emily resistió las ganas de marcar a Arthur, pero no lo hizo. Él se arrastraría por ella, sí señor. Esperó y esperó la llamada, se aburrió y se durmió. En la madrugada fue por un vaso de agua, existía una pequeña cocina en su casita de granja, la más grande era de papá y de todos. Recordó las advertencias que le dijo a Arthur con no entrar al cuarto de Emily, y por esa razón prefirió separarlos. El señor Jones podía tener aprecio hacia el inglés, lo consideraba buen muchacho con muchos valores, pero al fin al cabo, todos los hombres tenían testosteronas.

Bebiendo del vaso de agua, oyó ruidos entre la oscuridad. Se asustó y corrió a su habitación, cubriéndose con las sábanas. ¿Quién sería? ¿Un fantasma? ¿Un monstruo? ¡Momo! Agarró todas sus sábanas y cubrecamas para esconderse, temía por su vida. Pasaron minutos oyendo pasos acercarse y la puerta abrir. Había entrado un asesino y ella moriría joven y virgen. Rezó presionando los ojos y las mantas que la cubrían fueron robadas de sus manos, gritando espantada. Pero su grito se interrumpió por la mano de Arthur sobre su boca.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que gritar? No era un ladrón, ni un fantasma, lo último no existía.

Brevemente, ya más relajados, Arthur le explicó sobre su visita inesperada. Emily hizo memoria de los consejos de su padre y dio resultado, su padre tenía tanta razón, Arthur vendría por ella si la amaba.

Conversaron y solucionaron varios puntos de los celos. Emily podría vestirse como ella quisiera, siempre y cuando no le hiciera pasar vergüenza. Le encantaría que se viera linda y se luciera, así todo el mundo comentaría la linda novia que tenía a su lado. Respecto a lo provocativa, que fuera sólo para él, para sus ojos, no para otros. No era cómodo, y si las cosas se invertían, ¿qué pensaría Emily? Emily, si viera a Arthur caminando por las calles con un bóxer muy ajustado, llamaría a la policía por indecencia, ¡había niños en la calle!

Arthur rió por el ejemplo que se dio ella misma, era exagerado pero…digamos, tenía algo de similitud.

Siguieron platicando y poniendo puntos sobre la mesa, Emily podría usar minifaldas sin problemas, siempre y cuando fueran decentes y no mostraran más allá, después de todo era un invento inglés. Extrañamente Arthur se confundió al sentirse orgulloso por esa vestimenta… Él mismo se contradecía. Lo siguiente lo hizo regresar a Tierra.

―Arthur, ahora que aclaramos el asunto de tus celos, no los quiero ver más. Si aparecen, terminamos.

Arthur arqueó una ceja. ¿Así? ¿Desde cuándo ella tan mandona?

― ¡Ja! Las mujeres mandamos en la relación, y en el matrimonio también. ―orgullosa, cruzó los brazos, a lo que él aceptó con tal de no discutir. Secretamente, él era quien mandaba.

Posteriormente el tema tomó otro rumbo, a uno que Arthur debía darse de mortales cabezazos contra la pared. Se disculpó por la forma de celebrar el cumpleaños de su novia, no quería ser así, y por supuesto le tenía un regalo. Una gargantilla, no importaba si las horas de su cumpleaños pasaron, únicamente quería darle el presente.

La gargantilla era una llave, según las palabras de Arthur era para abrir su corazón. Emily surcó los labios, las mejillas se le sonrojaron y se sintió complacida. Le pidió a Arthur que le ayudara a colocar la gargantilla, después tuvo un segundo pedido como otro regalo de cumpleaños: que durmiera con ella.

Arthur aceptó sin objeción, y a la hora de dormir, su teléfono recibió un mensaje de Antonio. Sabía que él iba hacer el primero. No tenía idea que la señal llegaba hasta aquí…

Emily miró a Arthur, preguntando que hacía para no acurrucarse con ella. Él le dijo que nada pasaba.

―Oh ―de repente ella se sorprendió observando con más detalle el rostro de Arthur―. Te picó un mosquito.

― ¿Eh? ―Arthur se revisó rápidamente con un espejó sacado de quién sabe dónde― ¡Por merlín, mi mejilla! ¡Condenados bichos, maldita sea!

.

Los siguientes días para Arthur, fue el infierno. Emily no sólo tuvo que enseñarle a nadar –no funcionó-, también a cabalgar. Ella le ayudó a levantar los costales de papas, ¡ella, una mujer! Se supone que el hombre debía conquistar mostrando su fortaleza…

―Tranquilo, Arthur ―el señor Jones le sonrió y le dio palmaditas en la espalda―. Algún día podrás, el día en que los cerdos vuelen. ¡Jajajaja!

Arthur, fingió una risa. Lo peor que podía hacer, era lanzarle a su suegro un sarcasmo.

―Por cierto, prepárate para las picaduras de mosquitos. ¡Oh! Veo que ya te picaron. ¡Jajajajajaja!

.

.

.

Agosto.

Arthur planificó muy bien todo para el viaje a Inglaterra, necesitaba de una figura adulta que los "acompañara" e hiciera convencer a su suegro. Pensó en Scott, no obstante él no sabía que seguía saliendo con Emily. Tan sólo se le ocurrió Françoise, con un cambio de imagen y tacones altos sería su madrastra. Que ingenio…

Aun así, el señor Jones no concedió el permiso a Emily para viajar tan lejos. Podría ir más adelante, tendría toda una vida para conocer Inglaterra, no sería el fin del mundo. Emily deseaba ir, era su sueño, se había imaginado toda su estadía con Arthur recorriendo lugares antiguos de valor. Presionó los labios y se fue a su cuarto. Cuando Arthur se marchó triste, el señor Jones entró para hablar con ella. Su decisión no era para hacerle daño, era por su bien. Mas ella ya era grande, era mayor de edad y podía hacer lo que quería, quería ir a Inglaterra con Arthur, juntaron el dinero necesario, no podía malgastarse. En verdad era su sueño salir del país, la única que lo hacía era su melliza. ¿Por qué ella sí?

El hombre no quería entrar en discusión y tal vez el punto de que Marguerite podía salir del país era cierto. Respiró hondo y le preguntó si realmente anhelaba ir a ese país. Emily acertó muy convencida y dispuesta. Le daría permiso si prometía comportarse bien, no hacer nada estúpido, y que lo llamara tres veces por semana para saber cómo estaba.

Trato hecho.

Emily salió de la casa a buscar a Arthur, no debía estar muy lejos de aquí, además no podía estar en casa, ya que la señora Kirkland creía que su hijo viajaba por dos meses. Se alojaba desde que regresaron de Missouri donde Vladimir. Al encontrarlo, al lado de la francesa, se tiró sobre él, abrazándolo y dándole la buena noticia. Su padre cambió de parecer.

.

.

.

Inglaterra, Londres.

Nunca pensó que se le complicaría tanto el mostrarle todo esto a Emily.

Con Vladimir era fácil, sólo tenían que salir y en cada esquina encontraban algo divertido, con Emily esperaba que fuera igual. Antes que nada tenían que hacerle entrar a la granjera la cultura, así que decidió que visitarían los monumentos, todos los turistas parecían enamorarse de la ciudad por su exquisita distribución y buen gusto en donde se mirara.

Emily parecía bien con los palacios, la abadía y la torre, no obstante extrañamente le emocionó el doble una caseta telefónica. Arthur pidió que no se le ocurriera entrar…suerte que nadie estaba dentro.

― ¡Es roja! ¡A mí me gusta el rojo! ―estaba muy extasiada de felicidad que no pudo contener, ni con ver el Big Ben. Le trajo recuerdos de una de las películas Disney― ¡¿Peter Pan, de verdad estuvo ahí?! ¡Ohhh~!

Para Arthur fue un poco más reconfortante que cuando estuvieron en el Tower Bridge, Emily recordó a Harry Potter, pero el puente tenía más historia que eso.

El Covent Garden fue una visita bastante agotadora para él, las veces que ha ido no fue tan extenuante, mas parecía que Emily hacía todo que pareciera espectacular corriendo de un lado a otro, nombrando algunas de las tiendas exclusivas, mirando los escaparates realmente emocionada. Por algún acto que llevaban a cabo, por petición de la estadounidense, entraron a uno de los bares The Wellington. Se sintió fascinada por el lugar, era de esos bares exclusivos y bastante antiguo, pero quién le podía negar semejante deseo si te recompensaban con una sonrisa encantadora, ojos soñadores y un beso que casi lo quemó.

De igual forma visitaron el barrio chino Chinatown, el The Old Operating Theatre en la iglesia de Santo Tomás donde Emily prometió y juró _"No someterme a ninguna operación, excepto que salve mi vida",_ lo cual Arthur tuvo que añadir la excepción en la diatriba de la rubia.

La visita se expandió por muchos lugares significativos de Londres, al parecer Emily sin saberlo reconoció muchos de los lugares o escuchó muchos de ellos en muchas de las películas. Tomaba fotos de todo. Arthur sintió un poco de vergüenza a que Emily deseara fotos con los guardias del Palacio de Buckingham, haciéndoles preguntas.

― ¿Es verdad que no hablan? ¿Se mueven? ¿Bailan o algo así? ¿Ese gorro de piel no les pesa? ¡Mi postre favorito es el helado! ¿A ustedes les gusta? ―diciendo todo esto, hizo un mohín, los guardias de gorro alto no le respondieron por segundos, a lo que Emily se mantuvo firme esperando con esperanzas, sin escuchar a Arthur a que se fueran a otro lugar.

Y, cuando el intento de responder llegó, Emily interrumpió gritando.

― ¡Hablaron! ¡No lo puedo creer, Artie! ―se animó tanto que cuando fue con malas intenciones a quitarle el alto gorro a uno de los guardias, el guardia le agarró la mano y la alejó. Emily se aterró, quería que Arthur la salvara.

La cara de Emily nunca la olvidaría, primero el horror, después la vergüenza y las muchas disculpas. Fue un gran momento, para continuar con el paseo de los otros días.

Arthur evitó de todas formas el tener que ir a Liverpool, no deseaba encontrarse con algunos de sus hermanos, aunque temía que incluso en Londres se encontrara con alguno de ellos, pero agradecía que el atractivo turístico de Londres entretuviera a su novia americana. En el ultimo día que se quedarían, decidió llevarla a London Eye, era uno de los lugares que más insistía Emily en ir, pero lo quería para el final. Una vista panorámica de toda la capital de Inglaterra era muy emocionante, y según su novia, romántico, sin embargo él insistía que en un lugar con veintitrés personas más no era romántico, pero ahí ella y sus visiones cursis de que cuando están los dos, ella se olvida del mundo.

.

.

.

**OTOÑO**

Septiembre.

Universidad de Virginia, una de las mejores universidades del estado de Virginia, yacía dando un pie para sus primeras clases. Meditó con cuidado sobre si aceptar o no vivir en el campus, era más económico que estar afuera arriendando departamento. Y aquí estaba, respirando aire de universitaria. Tenía entendido que no sería lo mismo que en la escuela, escuchaba que de ahora en adelante tendría días sin dormir. Que horror.

En su primer día no sabía dónde encontrar su aula. Al sonreír viendo el número en la puerta, entró con esa sonrisa dispuesta a conocer a sus nuevos compañeros. Entre ellos, se llevó una sorpresa. ¡¿Qué hacía él aquí?! No se lo esperaba, entre tantas universidades él tenía que estar justo en la suya, ¡¿por qué?!

Se quedó estática, observándolo. Cuando él levantó la mirada, ella reaccionó y se sentó. No podía ser verdad, no podía ser después de esa vez. Por poco los mataba.

Exactamente, era Iván Braginsky. Él también se desconcertó al verla, y quizás Arthur de igual manera estaría estudiando aquí. Después de lo que ocurrió ese día, no le dio las disculpas por el malentendido y ni del susto, donde todo fue una equivocación.

Sin embargo, al transcurso de los días, Emily se le fue acercando poco a poco y lo oyó decir que lamentaba lo de ese día. La americana sonrió, no había problemas, ellos ya sabían que fue un malentendido. Sucede que un loco fanático suyo la molestaba. Arthur y ella no supieron quién era, pero dejó de hostigarla. Ahora era feliz siendo novia de Arthur.

El notición asombró a Iván, entonces estuvo en lo correcto. ¿Recuerda esa vez en el partido de fútbol, donde suspendieron a los dos? Cómo no recordarlo, ahora Emily lo tomaba con mucho humor.

Al salir, Arthur la recogió para ir a pasear. Emily rápidamente no esperó en contarle que se encontró con Iván en su misma clase, ¡estudiaban lo mismo! Al menos pudo conocer a alguien que ya conocía.

¿Iván? Era una locura, esperaba que no lo golpeara.

Emily se adelantó narrándole todo lo que le contó el ruso, fue un malentendido. ¿Y bien? ¿Adónde la llevaría? No podía regresar tarde al campus. Arthur le dijo que era una sorpresa.

Scott arriendó un departamento para él mismo, dejando la casa a nombre de su madre. Tenía planeado comprar ese departamento cuando tuviera el dinero necesario. ¿Y eso que tenía que ver?, según Emily. Para serle sincero, le pidió a su hermano mayor el departamento con la excusa de que era para el primer trabajo enviado de la universidad y era entre cinco compañeros. Scott le dijo que por qué tenía que ser en su departamento y no en casa. En primer lugar, mamá estaría ahí y como son los chicos le darían dolores de cabeza. Arthur quería evitar malos momentos para su madre, ¿Scott podría entender, no? Bien, está bien.

Entonces, le dejó las llaves dentro de un masetero en la puerta del departamento. A estas horas, su hermano mayor tenía clases. Llegaría más tardar a las siete de la tarde.

Emily tenía una breve sospecha d la invitación, pero se le olvidó al ver la decoración del interior. Aunque su cuñado mayor fuera antipático con ella, era ordenado. Definitivamente lo pulcro era de familia.

Lo pulcro se fue al carajo posterior a descansar en el sofá de dos cuerpos frente al televisor. Fueron a la habitación, y Arthur estaba tremendamente nervioso porque no sabía muy bien los pasos a seguir y cómo debía hacerlo. Simplemente delineaba sus besos en los labios de Emily, la abrazaba y la acariciaba sobre las prendas, sin estar seguro si ella lo aceptaba. Parece que sí.

Emily procedió a acostarse en la cama, atrayendo a Arthur sobre su boca. Sus ósculos continuaron y viajaron, y una vez que sus cuerpos comenzaron a rozarse sin las prendas que les impedía maravillarse del uno al otro, Arthur tomó las precauciones necesarias dentro de su chaqueta. Había que decir que Emily se lo repetía mil veces; si se colocó bien el preservativo, si estaba seguro que eran de los buenos, porque si no le rompería su "amigo".

Él, al igual que ella los nervios no cedían hasta que sus siluetas y el sonido del latido se sincronizaran junto con los gemidos suaves y delicados, que por cada movimiento desordenaba sus cabellos.

La resonancia se detuvo. Emily descansó en el torso de Arthur. Los dos respiraban agotados y agitados, y a pesar de la inexperiencia no estuvo tan mal. De pronto el británico sintió acaricias en sus botones. Bajó la mirada y Emily estaba jugando con los dedos. Eso le causó un tanto de miedo.

La chica estadounidense alzó la mirada azul hacia él, sonriente. Siempre tan sonriente y optimista para todo.

―Te amo. ―dijo y aproximó sus labios a los de su novio.

―Te amo. ―respondió.

Enseguida Emily quedó pensativa, quería preguntar, eso era claro. Arthur notaba la expresión que hacía ella.

―Me dijiste que no harías nada que yo no quisiera.

―Ah, sí, exactamente ―no entendía bien, después comprendió. Él no le preguntó si quería hacer el amor o no―. Como no te alejaste y no recibí una bofetada, creí que era el momento. No quise preguntarte, quería que saliera por sí mismo.

―Per-ver-ti-do ―deletreó Emily jugando con la nariz del inglés, con sus dedos―. Eres mí pervertido.

―No soy pervertido ―retractó mientras los orbes azules sostenían sus verdes―. Tal vez un poco.

Alzó las abundantes cejas y medió una sonrisa.

Luego, dispusieron a vestirse. Arthur aprovechó en enviar el mensaje a Gilbert y a Antonio. Sólo quedaba Gilbert, era tan obvio que sería el último…

A Gilbert le causó humillación, ¡él era grandioso! Debía apresurarse, le hizo una propuesta a Elizaveta, los dos eran amigos, podrían ser amigos especiales y todo eso; la primera vez era con la persona especial y… Elizaveta le dijo en mayúsculas _"No"_, de alguna manera sintiéndose complacida al ser tratada de persona especial para el germano.

Aunque la apuesta era antes de entrar a la universidad… Quién sabe si Gilbert resultaba ser de esos amigos que llegan castos al matrimonio.

.

.

.

Octubre.

.

.

.

Noviembre.

.

.

.

Diciembre.

Era dificultoso darse tiempo para juntarse. La universidad era impredecible para ambos, no sabías cuándo tenías trabajo, no sabías cuándo tenías que comenzar a prepararse para un examen; a veces eran tres en un día. Por ese motivo los días para compartir disminuían, mas los estudios estaban primero, y la hora de viaje de Arthur donde Emily no era cualquier cosa. Una hora de viaje en su moto sólo para verla unos segundos y desearle suerte.

La universidad desgastaba poco a poco la relación, pero ellos no dejaban que eso sucediera. Abrazaban con romance los sábados, los pocos sábados libres que tenían, pero trataban de salir y pasear. Emily se sentía dichosa por el cumplir un año de relación. Bien, faltaban dos meses, pero se sentía animada.

Ánimo que no lo borra hasta ahora.

Saliendo del cine, entrelaza su mano con la de Arthur. No sólo ellos dos vinieron a ver la película, los acompañaron Françoise y Marguerite. Ellas dos comenzaron a salir hace mucho, la relación se volvió definitiva a mitad de Septiembre. Su padre no tuvo inconvenientes, aceptó la relación de Meg con la francesa. Si su hija es feliz, él también.

Se despiden, cada pareja planeó lo suyo para después.

El teléfono celular de Emily suena. No es una llamada, ni un mensaje. Es la alarma de su hora de ingerir las anticonceptivas. A la semana siguiente de haber estado en el departamento del hermano de Arthur, procuró hablar con su nana, y cuando Arthur se enteró que su novia iría al ginecólogo por las tabletas, frunció el ceño. El problema no era el cuidado, si no que iba a ir a un ginecólogo, ¡un hombre! ¿No pudo haber sido una mujer que la revisara?

Arthur resistió a la idea de lo que sucedía dentro de la consulta, sin haber ido. Estaba en el campus comiéndose las uñas. Y la verdad, eran celos tontos pero bueno…todo resultó bien.

Todo va bien.

―Quiero un helado, Artie. ―Emily sonríe abrazando al brazo del nombrado.

―Acabas de comer palomitas de maíz en el cine.

―No alimentan.

― ¿Y un helado sí? ―pregunta alzando una ceja a lo que Emily acierta que el helado tiene un valor alto nutricional. Arthur suspira y se dirigen a la heladería más cercana. Antes de llegar al local, Emily se detiene recordando que su padre le pidió que le comprara un chocolate. Qué más da…

El inglés queda afuera de la pequeña chocolatería bastante alumbrada a decir verdad. Ser de noche no significa que deba tener tantas luces para atraer a la clientela. A Emily le gustan las luces ahora que lo piensa. Sonríe.

Oye un maullido desde el callejón al lado de la tienda del chocolate, se asoma a ver y un pequeño gato se le acerca. Se conmueve y baja su altura para acariciarlo. De repente el gato le da la espalda y se va al callejón, corriendo. Arthur se confunde llamando al felino, quizás quiere jugar a las escondidas. Ríe para sus adentros, yendo a buscarlo entre los escombros.

En tanto Emily termina de comprar, saliendo de la chocolatería. Su novio no está, ¿dónde habrá ido?

Escucha ruidos y enseguida su nombre escapar en la voz del británico, jadeante. Su intuición y el llamado, la obligan a entrar en el callejón, espantándose.

― ¡Arthur! ―con desesperación y a toda prisa se deja caer en el suelo, tomando a Arthur en su regazo. Con la mirada confundida lo examina, viendo sangre fluir de su chaqueta. ¿Qué le hicieron a su Arthur? Quiere saber qué ocurrió, quién fue.

Llora.

A duras penas, de palabras entrecortadas, Arthur le dice que _él_ volvió y lo apuñaló en el estómago cuando Emily salió de la tienda.

Emily lo apega a su cuerpo, pidiendo que no cierre los ojos, que ella está aquí para salvarlo. No puede dejarla ahora, ¡vamos!

―Llama…una…ambulancia… ―lento, intentando mantener la vista despierta para su novia, ella no hace caso. Emily no reacciona, simplemente le pide que no cierre los ojos― ¿Qué estás…esperando…, maldita sea…?

En ese instante, Emily actúa nerviosa buscando su teléfono en la cartera. Se comunica con la ambulancia. Al cortar, regresa a tomar a Arthur, pero él ya cerró los ojos.

―Arthur…despierta. ¡Arthur! ¡Necesito ayuda, por favor!

.

.

― ¡Tú eres la culpable de todo! ¡Te dije que no te acercarás a mi hijo, sólo eres una desgracia, tú y toda tu familia!

― ¡No tengo la culpa de nada, señora! ―Emily se siente angustiada en un mal momento para ponerse a discutir con la madre de Arthur en el hospital. La ambulancia no tardó en venir, trasladando a su novio a urgencias. No tiene noticias todavía, sólo llamaron a los familiares de Arthur. Era difícil decir si era buena idea o no, ya que la señora Kirkland se enfadaría con ella; se enfadaba por ella por cualquier cosa.

Esta es la primera vez que se ven desde la última.

Al igual que la mujer mayor, Emily no ha parado de llorar. No sabe lo que sucede con Arthur, no ha recibido noticias de los médicos. La incertidumbre es inmensa que la ahogará y se desmayará. Tiembla, sus mejillas están rojas y la madre de su novio no deja de mirarla con odio y resentimiento. Dice que lamentará si Arthur empeora, y no la quiere ver más cerca de él. No puede creer que su hijo le haya mentido que seguía con esa niña… Estas son las consecuencias por no hacerle caso.

Se altera una vez más hacia esa chica que jamás debió haberse creado. Levanta la voz, recriminándola y ordenándole que se fuera. Emily no puede soportar más estar aquí, pero no debe irse y abandonar a Arthur…

Scott le grita a su madre a que calle. Se encuentran en un hospital, hay gente enferma, hay gente que quiere sólo tranquilidad y su madre está haciendo todo lo contrario. Lo mejor es que se siente, respire hondo y espere las noticias de Arthur. No quiere más escándalo, menos en el lugar no indicado. No obstante, su madre reclama una vez más, haciéndolo hastiar. Él levanta con más fuerza la voz, donde esta vez se quedará callada y sentada, si escucha una nueva protesta, se irán del hospital.

La señora Kirkland presiona los labios y acata sin desaparecer la mirada de cólera para Emily.

Scott se acerca a la menor y le pide que lo sigua hasta la entrada. Lo mejor es marcharse, continuar acá las cosas emporarán más de la cuenta, él le avisará si tiene noticias del estado de Arthur. Pero antes quiere saber qué ocurrió.

Emily le responde, emitiendo la parte de que posiblemente el que atacó a Arthur fue su psicópata devuelto de la oscuridad. No niega que tiene miedo que él le haga algo también.

―Sólo te pediré una cosa, y espero que lo hagas por el bien de Arthur ―dice él, mientras Emily cuestiona―. No te acerques a él, al menos hasta que se recupere. Necesitará descansar y estará en casa.

―Significa que no podré verlo ―es obvio, la mamá de su novia estará ahí, cuidándolo―… Pero puedo mientras esté hospitalizado.

―No ―le contradice. Su madre pasará todos los días metida en el hospital, un encuentro de las dos, podría emporar la salud de Arthur―. Regresa a casa, te avisaré si nos dicen algo.

― ¿Por qué tu madre me odia? ¿Qué hice? No podré dejar de ver a Arthur…, menos ahora.

―Deberías alejarte de él, lo digo en serio. ―da por termina la conversación dejando a Emily con las preguntas al aire, regresando al hospital.

La presión en el pecho de la estadounidense no la dejan respirar. Tiene tantas preguntan que la ahogan. Camina a pasos torpes, encontrando un asiento. No desea abandonar a Arthur, no le sirve que Scott le avise. Quiere estar con él.

Tal vez la madre de Arthur tenga algo de razón, es su culpa. Ese psicópata no se ha detenido y de seguro la siguiente será ella. ¿Será lo mejor alejarse de Arthur como le dijo Scott?

―Ay… ―la cabeza le duele y le da vueltas. No puede irse a casa, no tiene dinero y el campus está lejos del hospital. Baja la mirada, revisando su teléfono. Marca a su hermana y le pide que le venga a recoger, está angustiada, disculpándose en haber interrumpido su velada con Françoise. Es que esto no puede llevarlo sola.

En casa de la francesa, ambas no pudieron creer lo que sucedió. Marguerite abrazó a su hermana mayor, brindándole toda la fuerza. Françoise también la apoyó pero, no comprendía la actitud esquiva de la madre de Arthur hacia Emily. ¿Por qué la odiaba? No le hallaba razón alguna, es decir, Emily es tierna, buena, torpe, pero no era una persona mala, tenía un corazón noble. Una campesina feliz a todas sus letras. ¿Entonces, por qué? Había algo raro en esa familia. Emily le dijo que esa señora la trataba de desgracia, ella y toda su familia. ¿Acaso conocía su familia de alguna parte, del pasado?

― ¿Eh? ―Emily, entre sollozos en los brazos de Marguerite, se confundió.

―Sólo es una hipótesis ―aclaró la francesa, poniéndose de pie―. Ambas familias se conocieron antes de que ustedes dos nacieran, y eran amigos. Quizás tu madre se involucró con el padre de Arthur y…

― ¡No digas tonterías! ―la frenó de golpe, enfadada por la absurda idea de Françoise sobre su difunta madre.

―Pero…entonces quizás tu padre con…

―Françoise, es suficiente ―esta vez fue Marguerite, a ella también le afectaba―. Puedes sacar tus propias conclusiones, pero no es el momento.

La francesa bajó la cabeza, no era su intención incomodar y hacer enojar a su novia, quería ayudar y cometió un gran error. Se disculpó, mas eso no se sacaría de la cabeza que sucedía algo raro entre esas dos familias.

Emily, al pasar los días sin poder ver a Arthur, teniendo el diagnostico que estaba fuera de peligro, platicó con su padre, qué opinaba sobre la reacción de la madre de Arthur. Él, le pareció confuso todo esto, es cierto que algunas suegras desprecian a sus nueras, pueden ser justificadas o no, pero Emily era una niña buena. Ya no tan niña… Era una mujer buena. No podía entender, tal vez él debía hablar con la mamá de Arthur.

Emily le rechazó la idea, agravaría el asunto, además, él mismo dijo que no se entrometería en su relación, siempre y cuando ella no sufriera a causa de Arthur. Arthur no la hacía sufrir, era su…maldita madre, que estaba cuidando de él en casa. No podía poner un pie en ese lugar, esa señora podría agarrarle de los cabellos.

Suspiró agotada. Lo único que podía hacer era ser fuerte y soportar estar lejos de Arthur, por suerte le ha mandado mensajes de textos y ella se lo ha respondido. Debe estar muy adolorido, extrañando una linda enfermera. Por suerte, supo que la madre de Arthur puso acciones legales contra el responsable, sea quien sea, sin importar que Arthur no le haya visto el rostro, pues fue tomado por detrás, en su boca se posó una mano enguantada y una cuchilla penetró su cuerpo.

.

.

**INVIERNO**

Enero.

Diciembre pasó, Arthur está mejor, puede salir a caminar con cuidado.

Vladimir le ayuda a escaparse en vez de salir solo, ya que su madre armaría un tremendo escándalo con que irá ver a Emily. Las ansias las tiene, necesita verla, agradece a su hermano mayor por darle la información a la rubia de cómo estaba su estado en estos días. Con una venda alrededor donde fue la herida, Vladimir lo guía hasta la casa de ella. Ella sabe que vendrán, por eso tiene todo preparado al recibirlos, muy convencida en no abrazar tan fuerte a Arthur.

Una vez llegados, lo primero que hace Arthur es cerrar los parpados y estirar los labios. Hacer demasiado esfuerzo para dar besos apasionados al echarla de menos, movería todo su cuerpo, doliéndole. Sólo un beso sencillo le basta. A Emily también.

Se acomodan en el sofá. La misurence le cuenta a su novio inglés que ha recibido un correo del psicópata. Arthur arruga el entrecejo sintiendo el calor aumentar en su interior. La noticia no es buena. ¿Qué le escribió? _Que por cada paso que daba Arthur hacia Emily, él haría retrocederlos. _

― ¿Por qué no lo arrestan? Llamen a la policía ―opina Vladimir desde su punto de vista. Puede ser una solución, no obstante no saben muy bien a quién se están enfrentando―. ¿Cuándo recibiste ese correo?

―Hace tres semanas.

―Quiso darme una advertencia ―murmura Arthur, capturando la atención―. Si no has recibido más, lo más probable que esté escondido, no creo que sea un idiota. Sabe a la perfección que hice una denuncia, lo están buscando. Es obvio que no querrá aparecer por un largo tiempo.

―Tiene miedo. ―Vladimir simpatiza con Arthur. Éste acierta con la cabeza.

―Sabe que cometió un error metiéndose conmigo, aigh.

Bien, la conversación deja más tranquila a Emily. Su psicópata debe estar escondido y asustado, no quiere irse detenido; debió pensarlo antes. Ojalá no se aparezca por un largo tiempo.

―Y sobre lo nuestro ―Arthur continúa cambiando a un tema importante para la pareja que no los ha dejado vivir en paz, como en cualquiera―, hablaré con mi hermano. Mamá no me dirá nada, tocarle el tema no será lo mejor. Estoy seguro que él sabe lo que sucede realmente. No sólo mi madre quiere que tú y yo nos alejemos, pero sea lo que sea, no nos separaran.

Emily estira los labios por esas palabras, y Arthur desvía la mirada.

Françoise le dio a ciertas hipótesis, pero no las cree. Son historias fantasiosas, únicamente puede concordar que ambas familias se conocían de antes, nada más. Cuando esté mejor físicamente, hablará con Scott, le arrancará las palabras si es necesario, Por las buenas o por las malas, no soportará otro conflicto. Dejar de ver a Emily, su corazón se destrozaría.

Por mientras, la comunicación entre ellos seguirá siendo por vía de la tecnología y la vía rumana, serán todos los sábados, ya que Emily debe regresar mañana al campus. Ella suspira cansada, levantando la vista donde su padre entra a la sala. Él tiene el conocimiento que el novio de su hija sufrió un grave atentado, dándole el apoyo para encontrar a ese criminal.

.

.

.

Febrero.

Los primeros días del mes Arthur se mantiene en casa, todavía no puede retomar las clases y las conversaciones con su madre han disminuido. Es un ambiente pesado y tenso. Él le dijo en claro que no hablaría con ella hasta que aceptara a Emily, o le contara por qué la desaprueba. Hay una razón, Arthur lo sabe, mas nadie se lo quiere decir. Pensó en su hermano mayor como señaló en la casa de Emily junto con Vladimir, lo malo es que nunca lo ve. Puede tomarse el día para ir hoy, las dudas lo comen por dentro y esperar más días no lo tranquilizan.

Toma su decisión, saliendo de su casa. Cierra los ojos, preguntándose si será bueno ir en su moto, después de todo ya se encuentra bien y puede caminar sin problemas.

Se va en moto. Antes de pasar por el departamento de Scott, hace una visita a Emily en la universidad, justo a tiempo en su descanso. La americana se acerca contenta, pero de repente la expresión cambia a enojada. Reta a Arthur por venir, se supone que debe estar en cama. El chico ríe bajo, él está bien, en unos días más volverá a clases.

Bien, ¿y qué hace aquí?

―Hablaré con mi hermano hoy. ―responde sintiéndose nervioso, no saber por qué pero tiene un mal presagio cuando llegue allá. Tiene que hacerlo o no será nunca. Ojalá no sea nada malo, ni pensar en esas historias de familias mafiosas que se odian a muerte. Sin embargo, ver al señor Jones involucrado en eso…es imposible. Su personalidad no encaja en ese lugar, de seguro es otra cosa.

Desafía la idea de que su madre está mal de la cabeza y necesita un especialista. Su amor hacia el hijo menor se ha convertido en exageración, o el miedo de quedarse en la soledad. Todos sus hijos están separados y alejados. Arthur es el único cerca, por ahora, ya que con esa actitud, lo único que logrará es alejarlo más y más.

Sus cavilaciones se detienen frente a la puerta del departamento de Scott, tercer piso. No le avisó que vendría, si lo hubiera hecho, él se arrancaría. Y hoy, no tiene clases.

Se arma de valor golpeando la puerta y aparece el de cabellos rojizos, confundido por la visita que entra sin más, sin pedir permiso. Arthur quiere ser directo.

Scott cierra la puerta, paseándose por la pequeña sala, sin sentarse. Mira fijamente a Arthur, leyendo su mente. Sabe lo que quiere de él, no se lo dirá, le hizo una promesa a su madre, Arthur no debe saberlo, sólo cuando las cosas se salgan de control, y por lo que ha visto, nada así ha sucedido.

No hablará, no lo hará. No se lo repetiría, tiene asuntos qué hacer.

No obstante Arthur lo detiene.

―Scott por favor, soy tu hermano, me tienes que decir qué demonios ocurre. ¿Por qué mamá tiene tanto resentimiento hacia Emily? Ella no ha hecho nada. ―si no le dice, no se irá, no tiene inconvenientes para quedarse aquí a esperar con este sentimiento de incertidumbre y ansias.

―No te lo diré. ―cierra los ojos y le da la espalda, es la última vez que se lo dice, o lo sacará a patatas de su departamento.

―Escucha, sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero no me puedes hacer esto ―insiste―. Si hay algo que influye entre Emily y yo, dímelo. No puedo seguir con esto, a Emily le hace mal los desprecios de nuestra madre. Sólo dime la verdad, es lo único que te pido.

Paciencia Scott, Arthur tiene tanta decisión que ni con patadas lo dejará en paz. Cada vez más parece una molesta pulga. Y le molesta que tenga razón, no se llevan bien, pero son hermanos; un _poco_ de hermanos.

Exhala y gira hacia el rubio.

― ¿Estás dispuesto a escuchar la verdad? ―pregunta, a lo que su hermano menor acierta confiado― Te aconsejo que te sientes, te vas a derrumbar.

Arthur alza una ceja interrogándose así mismo. Acata el consejo arrastrando una silla del comedor. Está listo, será todo oído. Inconscientemente frota sus manos entre las piernas. Son los poderosos nervios.

―Es una historia larga, pero la resumiré ―desvía la mirada, regresando a concentrarla al frente para sentarse―. Antes de que tú nacieras, mamá tenía un amante.

―No es cierto.

―Entonces no te lo estaría contando ―Arthur calla dejando a Scott seguir―. Papá se fue alejando de mamá, y mamá buscó el cariño en otra persona que, del mismo modo era casado. Mantuvieron una relación secreta durante un largo tiempo; yo lo vi una vez, era más chico que tú ―lo recuerda, su madre le decía que era un amigo cuando lo traía a casa mientras su padre trabajaba afuera, y sus otros hermanos no sabían de nada. Es el costo de ser el hermano mayor―. Y un día, mamá quedó embarazada, pero el señor como estaba casado, su esposa también lo estaba pero llevaba semanas de embarazo, no como mamá que llevaba tres meses, y no lo quiso contar antes porque tenía miedo.

Arthur no lo puede creer, su madre es incapaz de engañar a su padre, no pudo pasar algo así. Pero desea escuchar más, necesita saber, su interior se lo exige. Sabía que esto era mal presagio.

Scott procede.

―Su amante le dijo que debían separarse porque su esposa estaba embarazada. Mamá, en ese momento no le contó que también esperaba, ya que sabía que él se haría cargo de su esposa para mantener el matrimonio; de seguro reconoció el error de haber engañado a su esposa. En fin ―toma aire, no es fácil para él contar todo esto que tantos años ha guardado―, mamá quedó resentida y odió con todo su ser a la criatura que venía en el vientre de la señora de ese señor, para ella fue una desgracia, ya que lo que cree es que si no fuera por el otro embarazo, su amante se hubiera hecho cargo de su bebé y se hubiera ido con él. No pensó nunca en nuestro pobre padre, ni en nuestros hermanos, no pensó en la destrucción que le pudo haber dado a la familia. ―al principio tenía rencor a su progenitora al ser un adolescente, su padre no tenía conocimiento de nada, menos sus hermanos pequeños. Encontraba absurda la manera de ver de su madre y la felicidad de estar con otro hombre, desdichada por otra mujer que también esperaba un bebé. No había sentido y seguía pensando así. Con el tiempo le tuvo un mínimo de compasión, hasta la muerte de su padre.

Entonces prosigue liberándose de sus pensamientos, después de que su madre se enterara que estaría sola, decidió contarle a su padre que tendrían otro bebé, y aunque todo pareciera felicidad, existía una enorme duda.

― ¿Cuál? ―Arthur siente que se acerca rápidamente a la peor noticia de su vida, sin alcanzar a procesar toda la historia.

Ese bebé…

Scott le dijo que todos sus hermanos estaban ahí, él no. No es cierto. Él no puede ser ese bebé…

Tiene tantas dudas que simplemente espera a que Scott le resuelva la primera.

―Mamá no sabía quién era el padre de ese bebé ―diciendo esto, el corazón de Arthur se acelera mil por horas―. Nunca le hizo un examen de ADN, en realidad no lo sabe hasta hoy.

―Pe-Pero… ―quiso interrumpir bastante tenso y con la mandíbula temblorosa, mas Scott lo cortó rápidamente para terminar con todo esto de una vez, ya sabe que Arthur adivinó que esa criatura creada dentro de la relación prohibida, es él.

Irá al grano, resumiendo todo por qué Emily entra directamente y absurdamente en la historia, sin dejar de ser importante, porque lo es. Más si se involucra en todo sentido con Arthur, en línea fija.

―Nuestra madre odia a Emily, porque considera que ella le arruinó su futuro de estar con…ese señor ―baja la vista y la levanta situándola en su hermano menor. Ha comenzado a liberar una lágrima―. Detesta en su totalidad a su familia.

Al fin sabe la verdad de todo, al fin sabe la razón del por qué su madre odia tanto a Emily. Emily…y toda esa historia… Es imposible, Emily no…

Traga con dificultad. Su pecho se presiona, todo su cuerpo se presiona contra sus órganos. Siente su herida abrirse aunque esté cicatrizada. Sus parpados no pestañean, botan agua deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Él es ese bebé, formado o no formado dentro de esa relación incorrecta.

Esto, era mejor no saberlo nunca…

― ¿Arthur?

El chico no lo escucha, está ido. Su alma ha escapado de su cuerpo.

Emily y él…, el padre de Emily y él…

Esto es tan frío como el invierno.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Tienen el derecho de tirarme hasta lechugas si fue demasiado rápido, pero si alargo mucho fic, terminaría el día de la cocoa. Lamento si fue así, o si lo vieron así. Simplemente hice un resumen de todo lo que podría pasar a excepción de algunos meses que no sucedió nada importante. Al menos yo encontré que era necesario tirar toda la carne a la parrilla. No me maten, soy una reptiliana como todas ustedes(?)

Deberían estar felices por poner un poco a Iván, y el regreso del psicópata zenzual... xD

Sé que aquí quedaron muchos cabos sueltos, en el próximo capi aclaro toda la historia de la familia emblemática. Señora Kirkland, usted es una mujer despechada.

¿Quieren saber si Arthur y Emily son hermanos? Arthur lo sabrá el siguiente capítulo, tengan tensión para dormir :3


End file.
